Golden Lotus
by BMIK
Summary: Yazoo, sold off by his brother to a whorehouse, lives in a world of fake love, insanity and physical pleasure. But what happens when he accidently starts to feel for one of his clients? ?/Yazoo. co-written with Chephren
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this little fic, co-written by Chephren and me^^ After we got so many responses we tried our hands on a multi-chaptered fic, and here it is all for you (and our XD) pleasure. So, be prepared for lots and LOTS of drama, smut and shameless Yazoo-worshipping!**

**Yazoo: Chephren**

**Tseng and Rufus: BMIK**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Oral**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Golden Lotus**

*Chapter 1*

Sitting in his plush, ornate quarters, at a small vanity dresser, a beautiful young man with long, silver hair gazed at himself in the tall mirror. He was gracefully slender with pale skin and striking emerald cat eyes that observed the world with aloof confidence and oftentimes, disinterest. He didn't know how he felt when he saw his reflection in the large mirror.... he was aware that others revered the way he looked, but he found he did not care one way or the other... for his looks were responsible for the situation he found himself in now, and he did not know how he felt about that... Well, he found it was simpler to just adapt and exist from day to day...

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door, breaking his reverie. "Come in," his lilting voice beckoned to the unknown visitor, and the door opened.

As always when he lay eyes on the stunningly beautiful young prostitute, Tseng´s heart skipped a beat. The black silken shirt and long pants of equal fabric that almost left no skin to be revealed complimented his lithe form so very well. The small, bare feet sitting on the plushy carpet almost begged to be lifted and showered with kisses…His handsome, exotic face betrayed none of his tender, rather heated feelings though. Tseng was supposed to guard and keep trouble at bay, not to produce it. And a bodyguard and personal assassin falling for his master´s top whore surely could be located under the definition of a major issue… Besides, he felt very loyal to Mister Shinra, and he wouldn´t allow his personal weakness to interfere with his duty. Ever.

Expression straight and voice even, the brothel boss´s right hand man finally said emotionlessly, "Mister Shinra wants to see you."

"Hn," Yazoo replied in acknowledgement, throwing his reflection one last look into the lovely, golden gilt mirror and rose to go meet his employer. He nodded a greeting to the dark, sophisticated man and Tseng moved to hold his room door open for him as they exited. Yazoo rather liked this quiet man. Although Tseng was his employer's most skilled bodyguard and intensely devoted to Rufus, Tseng had always been so nice to Yazoo, a true gentleman, and Yazoo did not encounter that often here.

The lavishly decorated hallways of the Golden Lotus always amazed Yazoo as he walked along them, how so much decadence could come together so prettily. On some days, it felt like home and on others, it made him want to retch. Finally, after following Tseng two floors up and crossing past three harem-themed rooms, Yazoo found himself at the offices of Rufus Shinra. Raising one lily-white arm, he knocked lightly.

Rufus Shinra, proud owner of the Golden Lotus looked up from the paper he was reading. He was currently residing in his expensive, red painted office at the top floor of the elaborate, mansion-like brothel he owned. It wasn´t his only whorehouse, but by far the most expensive and productive, and the exotic, elaborate interiour made from gold and mahogany told everyone who visited, whether they liked it or not. They were located directly at the center of the red light district, hovering over the smaller, much more run-down (though not shabby) houses like a majestic queen looming over her subordinates.

It consisted of five floors and the higher one got, the more exquisite Rufus´goods became. On the fifth floor, the one they were currently on, he had only four working girls that were so high class, that not many could afford them. But if they could, there were no limits, no pleasures that couldn´t be bought here…

"Come in," he graciously allowed, and leaned back in his high, comfortable chair. When the big mahogany door opened, his cool eyes flickered a bit as he saw Yazoo enter, his most talented and popular whore for those who could afford him. A small, fake friendly smile crept over Rufus´ smooth features. He gave Tseng a curt nod to signal him that he had to wait outside and then bestowed his attention back on Yazoo as the bodyguard had left them."Yazoo," the blond drawled, idly stroking over his expensive, white designer suit. "Do you know why I called you?"

Yazoo simply blinked. He did not know much of his employer, but he did know he would not trust the man as far as he could throw him, and that was quite a lot to know about a person. However, as he held the key of Yazoo's gilded cage, it would not do to anger him in any way. "No sir," Yazoo finally said, only having the faintest idea, and not really liking what his mind had come up with.

Rufus smirked at the politely spoken answer. Yazoo was such an extraordinarily beautiful creature, almost too perfect, too breathtaking to be an actual, mere human. He knew what this boy was called amongst the commoners who´d have had the seldom luck to catch a glimpse at the silver haired beauty. Fairy. Angel. He even held that name with a few of his customers... And he was all Rufus´. Well, almost. "Your brother announced his visit for the evening. You will not take any customers then, you understand?"

Having perfected the art of not betraying any negative emotion, Yazoo expertly hid his bittersweet feelings at Rufus' words behind an expressionless mask. What did he feel exactly? Not shock, certainly, perhaps dismay... Merely blinking once, Yazoo gave Rufus a small, polite smile. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir... is there anything else?"

Rufus´ smile widened even more. He could only imagine what Yazoo must feel about his brother´s visit. The brother that had sold him here. The brother that came at least once a month to fuck him... Rufus thought that was rather sick and he had never met anyone as dangerous and borderline as Sephiroth, but they had a deal and he really didn´t care what the two of them did during their off-time, as long as Yazoo was able to work the next day.

"Well yes, there is," Rufus purred, his smile becoming predatory. "I want to thank you for the hard work. You are my most precious and profitable possession, I wouldn´t know what to do without you..." He intertwined his fingers on his stomach, adding ironically, "The customers have only words of praise for your performance... So, how about a little demonstration of that famous tongue of yours?"

Upon hearing Rufus' words, Yazoo's breath hitched. On the one hand, he resented being at the sexual whim of everyone who had the coin, or his boss and brother for free, but on the other hand, he found his body's reactions did not always coincide with what he felt, and the way Rufus spoke to him now from behind those piercing, too-knowledgeable eyes... Yazoo found he had no choice anyway. He summoned a small smile to his pouty lips once again, and licked them, making a great show for the man who owned him. Drawing closer to Rufus's desk, he came up to the man, and obligingly dropped to his knees in front of him, unfastening the pristine, white trousers.

Despite himself, Rufus was mesmerized as always when he faced Yazoo. The boy was simply sex on legs and seeing him kneeling in front of him now, made the blond rock hard in an instant. "Oh yes, take it out," he smirked, eager to get into that sweet, talented mouth.

Gingerly unzipping Rufus' pants, the silver-haired youth reached in and pulled out his employer's stiff cock. Yazoo was always amazed at how well-endowed Rufus was. It was really no wonder he was so smug... Parting those pink, full lips, Yazoo took that proud member into his mouth. The silver-haired youth had, mostly for Rufus' pleasure, trained himself over the years to be able to swallow the customer's cock to the hilt in his mouth, but this was something he liked to tease his employer with to hear what sounds he could wring from the man and drive him over the edge. So, for now, he simply twirled a pink tongue over the prominent vein along the side and under the mushroomed head, and then, he drew back to lightly suck with his lips.

Involuntarily, Rufus stiffened at the wet contact of that agile muscle scurrying over the underside of his cock. When Yazoo started to suckle him ever so lightly, just enough to make contact, just enough to make the fine hairs stand up in his neck. Just enough to drive him mad! "Ah, you´re such a tease, aren´t you," the blond commented wryly, clenching his fingers around the armrest of his chair and hissing, when Yazoo´s tongue darted out to tease his very sensitive slit.

Yazoo inwardly smirked, not wanting his boss to see how much pleasure it really did give him to know he had this much power over the situation. He looked up with hungry, emerald eyes into Rufus' pleasured face, watching the man fighting for control of himself. When he saw Rufus already watching him, he moaned around all that delicious flesh in his mouth... and realized that, although he did not particularly care for this man, and knew he was only a piece of ass to Rufus, he did enjoy how the man made him feel when they were together like this. Powerful. Closing his mouth completely around the slick shaft, Yazoo bobbed his head back and forth, placing his hands on either side of the man's well-dressed thighs.

Rufus groaned when he was fully taken in, his length pushing against Yazoo´s tight throat as the silver haired man stared to move around him, the soft, but firm insides of his cheeks brushing against his swollen, twitching organ in a painfully slow rhythm. Moaning, one of Rufus´hands uncurled from the armrest and long fingers were buried into the smooth silver mane, forcing Yazoo´s head up and down in a faster way, though relatively gentle still. "You actually love that, sucking my dick, uh?" he breathed, searching the perfect face for a sign of pleasure, a faint blush, dizzy eyes, whatever. "That´s why… you´re… so good at it… little bitch."

At the powerful man's grasp for a sign that Yazoo liked this too, Yazoo found he did like it, the power it afforded him for one shining moment. He began to moan around Rufus' shaft again, and his mouth sucked even harder, producing slick sounds as his head was guided back and forth along that straining dick. Even though, his body was not being stimulated, Yazoo did feel small sparks of adrenaline at how he could make the other man feel with his mouth. He placed one slender hand on one of Rufus' slim thighs and caressed it lightly, occasionally grazing it with his nails. With his other hand, Yazoo reached back into those trousers to seek out Rufus' smooth testicles, lifting and shuffling them.

At his balls being cupped by those long, beautiful fingers and the sensation of nails scratching over his thigh Rufus almost lost it. He was used to blow jobs on a daily basis and he had a pretty impressive stamina, but Yazoo just knew exactly how to push his buttons and make him cum like a teenage boy seeing the first pair of naked tits in his life… But actually, it suited Rufus just fine, he was a bit busy today anyway. "Yessss!" Rolling up his pelvis, he pushed deeper, and rather ruthlessly into Yazoo´s mouth. He could feel the first droplets of precum falling from the thick head of his prick and he thrust in again with a jerking movement.

"Mmm," Yazoo drew back and his tongue swiped at those pearly drops forming on the end of Rufus' cock before swallowing him whole again, this time for as long as it would take. He started to lightly tug on those smooth balls, then, curiously, he reached back as far as he could into his employer's pants, searching. With a certain sense of satisfaction, he felt Rufus' hips tilt slightly to give him better access, and Yazoo found what he was looking for, the secret, puckered entrance to Rufus' body. Rufus' skin there felt so perfect, and the experience with this man so new... Yazoo's emerald eyes looked up once again to scan Rufus' face for any signs that this crossed any of his boundaries.

Rufus´ eyes closed shut and he moaned again when Yazoo took him in once more, and gently caressed his tight, smooth testicles. They snapped open though, when he felt one slender finger brushing over his wrinkled entrance. His gaze became a little bit warning, but just enough to let Yazoo know that this was as far as he would allow him to go.

"Ah-ah," he breathed, slightly and haughtily shaking his head while pushing his dick into Yazoo´s mouth in a faster rhythm without even slightly faltering. "Just concentrate on sucking me, that´s what you do best. I´ll leave the bottom part to you," he smirked ironically.

Yazoo inwardly rolled his eyes... Okay, so he hadn't expected to completely get what he wanted, but this was enough for now. He let his head be guided and his mouth be fucked, remaining loose so as not to make any ugly swell marks along his lips. That would not do at all, especially if Sephiroth was coming to pay a visit. He let his saliva provide plenty of lubrication for Rufus, hollowing his cheeks every now and again, all the while looking up into those steely blue eyes, which were at this moment filled with lust, and a not-so-subtle hint of smugness, which Yazoo had to admit, suited Rufus rather well.

Rufus kept staring down, memorizing the picture that greeted him for his nightly dreams. It certainly would be enough to make him cum, even without actually shoving his dick into Yazoo´s sweetly sucking mouth. Those big, innocent eyes (though no one knew better than Rufus that they were not) looking at him from under heavy, coal-black lashes, shining silver hair moving with the jerk of Yazoo´s head as he sucked him fast, only to slid back ever so slowly for a change. Those rosy, pouty full lips wrapped around his wet, twitching length… Feeling his balls tighten, Rufus clenched his teeth and grabbed the young man´s head harder.

Fingers still playing teasingly at Rufus' hole, Yazoo could not mistake the twitching of the cock nudging the back of his throat and the balls in his hand drawing up slightly. So very lightly, he pulled back, making sure to produce wet, sucking sounds as he went. As his lips reached the base of the head of Rufus' dick, he very lightly grazed across it with perfect teeth, then pressed insistently with his tongue along the narrow channel along the underside of the shaft.

This slight, almost biting on his cock did it for the blond and he came violently with a silent grunt, his white semen splattering on Yazoo´s beautiful face. "Swallow!" he hissed and pressed the whore´s head back, gliding in his mouth while still spilling his load. Some strands of his carefully arranged hair came loose and hung into his face, but it went unnoticed. Rufus remained stiff for another moment, eyes closed, but then he relaxed as his came down from his orgasm. Leaning back, he let go of Yazoo´s head, and pulled back his hair. Now that he had what he wanted, the interest in the silver haired young man diminished remarkably. With a cool last look, Rufus turned back to his paper and acted as if Yazoo wasn´t even in the room, giving him the silent order to get the hell out.*

Rising to his feet and wiping the cum off his smooth, porcelain cheek, Yazoo turned and headed out of the room. He noticed Tseng looking at him with what looked like a hint of sympathy in his warm, dark eyes, but Yazoo simply approached the dark man and whispered, "I will need a bath drawn, if you don't mind, Tseng... can you meet me there?"

He caught Tseng's returned nod and turned to make his way out of the office. He had a bit of time before Sephiroth's arrival, so he opted to venture down the hall to the lavish apartments that belonged to Genesis Rhapsodos, who, apart from Yazoo himself, was quite a hot commodity here at the Golden Lotus. Although Yazoo had not personally sat in on one of Genesis' sessions with his customers, he heard that Genesis catered to a variety of kink for some of the clientele. Having reached the large, mahogany door frame set with a beautiful scarlet inlay, Yazoo raised a slender hand to knock.

TBC

* * *

**Review please? So we can see, if anyone´s interested to read more^^**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and we do not make any money from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! We were pretty overwhelmed by the positive and many responses, so we decided to do a second chapter of course!**

**Before we start with the actual chapter I quickly want to point out for those who asked for some smexy Genesis/Yazoo action, that AlexJ69 started a wonderful multi-chaptered fic about the two. It´s called 'Promises Fulfilled', and totally worth your time reading^^**

**And now, without further ado: Enjoy!**

**(Yazoo: Chephren**

**The Rest: BMIK)**

**

* * *

  
**

Golden Lotus 2

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Yes?" Genesis Rhapsodos, a beautiful, red haired young man in his early twenties looked up from the book he was reading. As always when he wasn´t working he sat by the cross-barred, small window –almost his only connection to the outer world-, dressed in a wide, comfortable red robe. He had to wear enough tight leather and latex during work, so he welcomed the loose, soft fabric whenever he was off-duty. His eyes drifted past the harness in the adjoined room and the whips and other various BDSM stuff hanging on the red walls until they came to rest on the door, that looked very similar to that of a prison cell.

Entering the bondage lair that was Genesis' quarters, Yazoo was always a little in awe. Seeing so many exciting toys on the wall at once always made his head reel a bit. "Hey Gen," Yazoo replied as he made his way toward the redhead's window seat. "Have you been busy today?" He didn't really know what to say to the stunning, young redhead, but he still tried. It was nice to have some company in this place that wasn't ultimately trying to get in your pants.

Upon seeing the beautiful young man entering his room, Genesis was, as always, torn between feeling pleased and stabbed. Not that he disliked Yazoo or his company, far from it. He was a very pleasant person to be around, he was polite, interested, quiet,… perfect. Far too perfect for Genesis' tastes, to tell the truth. And this perfectness irked the redhead a bit, because it deterred Genesis from being the first, the top prostitute in the district, no matter how hard he tried.

He was aware that he had that competitive streak, he always had, and that it sometimes demanded attention when it was most inappropriate and irrational, but he just couldn´t help it. Most of the times he didn´t want to anyway, because he always won in the end, and it only affirmed his superiority again. Now it wasn´t that Genesis Rhapsodos was a particularly arrogant prick (though asking the whores from the lower levels who could only so much as catch a glimpse on his proud, beautiful form might have told another story…). Maybe a bit spoiled by success, but he had every right to be!

From the very bottom of the social hierarchy of the redlight district, he´d worked his way up to the very top, all with his own strength. It had been hard, but he hadn´t given up and he never complained, no matter how much of a scumbag the client had been or how little the money. And now here he was, literally at the top floor, sleeping in expensive satin sheets, wearing the finest clothes and eating the best meals (though Rufus may be the biggest asshole walking under the sun he took very good care of his girls).

Now the only one that deterred Genesis from being at the very top was the silver head. And he got the feeling that Yazoo didn´t even _try_ to defend his position at the top! That was what really irked him – not that Yazoo was better, or more popular or more expensive. No, it did vex him that he didn´t have to do anything for it. As far as Genesis could tell, Yazoo wasn't particularly eager on being the top whore. And it also made it so painfully obvious that certain facts of life couldn´t be overcome even with hard work. It didn´t matter how hard Genesis had worked to make his way up- the top was already claimed by an aristocratic –though impoverished- brat and everything just fell into his lap. Veni, vidi vici…

But… Genesis couldn´t afford to be so picky about his friends and it wasn´t anything personal he had against Yazoo. Besides, his silver haired friend had a brother Gen´d have died for. So he lay aside the book and gestured towards an empty place by the window, saying "Not much, actually. My clients will come in about 2 hours." He slowly sized the silver haired beauty up and down. "And you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual..." Yaz rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to massage his mouth, "hope I don't get lockjaw..."

Genesis winced at that. "The Golden Doofus summoned you to his holy quarters again?"

Yazoo smirked, "Golden Doofus... I like that. Yes, he certainly did. But his Majesty is only doing blowjobs today, it seems..." A beautiful bird flew past Gen's window, catching Yazoo's attention, and leaning toward Genesis, he followed the bird's sparkling blue plumage down into the well-manicured gardens behind the Golden Lotus. "Wow, Gen, I rather envy you.... such a lovely view..."

Gen's beautiful, soft lips twitched a bit at that. So there actually WAS something Yazoo envied him for! Now this was a first. Hiding his sarcastic thoughts behind a calm, friendly façade, Genesis replied instead, "Yes, it is. I love it, it calms me down." He sighed and motioned to a pot of tea, silently asking if Yazoo wanted a cup and then pouring some in his own when the silver beauty shook his head. "By the way, how´s your brother?" It was by no means a 'by the way' question, but Yazoo didn´t need to know that…

"Um," Yazoo's face went emotionless again to keep from letting it drop in front of Genesis. He wanted his visit with the redhead to be pleasant, without involving any of these strange, conflicted feelings he was having about his brother, so Yazoo simply said, "he is fine, thank you. In fact, he is coming tonight. Shall I tell him that you asked?"

Genesis could feel his cheeks heat up and was slightly amazed that after all the things he´d done with his clients he was still able to get so flustered by the mere thought of a man. Dropping his lids and looking into his cup, he said, "Well…Not really. I think you´re just lucky that you have a brother who cares so much for you and even comes to visit you here on a regular basis. You must be very happy?"

"Happy..." Yazoo repeated back, really never having thought about it that way. Inwardly shrugging, he replied. "Well, yes, I suppose so... Tell me, are you happy, Gen?" He cocked his head to the side in order to meet Gen's azure eyes.

The redhead chuckled at that and took a sip from his cup. "Well, I am not starving in the streets, I get three good meals a day, contrary to common believe I do not get raped and my room is rather comfortable and warm, so yes, I think I am a rather lucky guy..." 'Even more lucky if your brother´d finally recognize me', he added in thoughts. Then his gaze glided to the clock on the wall and he frowned, setting his cup aside. "I´m sorry, I´d love to talk to you some more, but I must start to get ready now."

Yazoo answered with a "hn" and with a last glance at Genesis, rose to enter the hallway again. Heading to the bath facility, he pondered whether or not he was happy... did it matter? Life was what it was. Could he change it? It didn't seem that way. Ruf... the Golden Doofus (Yazoo smirked again to himself) and his brother, Sephiroth, owned him and he really didn't see any way out. All the same, was this life so horrible? Genesis was right... they ate well, lived in lavish comforts, and for the most part, Yazoo enjoyed sex with the right client. He was able to be in control, the client often came there to give up control, and he got to take care of their needs.

"Hey Yaz!!" A shout suddenly came from behind him and Yazoo turned to see a small, spritely young woman hurrying to catch up with him.

Yuffie cheerfully waved at him, bouncing a bit on her feet as she walked up to him. It may seem like it was a coincidental meeting, but actually she´d been lying in wait for him since she´d seen him vanishing in Gen´s room. Hiding behind a large pot plant, she had impatiently waited for him to finally come out so she could sneak up on him and scare the living shit out of poor Yazoo, but as always her prank was a waste of time. Pouting, she finally stood before him, on the tip of her toes, hands clasped behind her back. A sweet smile brightened her features suddenly as she noticed that they were all alone and she said in a sing sang voice, "Hi-iiii."

"Why, hello Miss Yuffie." Yazoo liked her, she was so sweet and open. He summoned a genuine smile to his lips, which did not appear often, but he appreciated when people were honest with him. She was a petite, fine boned young thing, in her mid teens, with short, bobbed brown hair. She was the youngest prostitute to work at the Golden Lotus, and Yazoo was always a bit taken aback by Rufus' lack of scruples in having her turn tricks. She appealed to the creepy, older variety of client, which always unsettled Yazoo. However, one thing he greatly admired about her was that, as a client, you needed to watch your pockets or you may leave the brothel a bit lighter than when you came in. "And how are you today?"

"Fine now, thank you," she beamed and trailed with one of her perfectly manicured fingers over his chest, winking. Yuffie had, like, the biggest crush ever on her handsome colleague, and everyone knew it and teased her about it. But Yuffie didn´t care about what they said, she knew that it wasn´t just a little girl's crush! They were meant for each other and one day she would marry him! (She always totally ignored the fact that 3 months ago she had felt the very same thing for Genesis and 3 months prior to that for Reno, but well…). "You busy right now?"

Yazoo's eyes dropped to Yuffie's fingers on his chest, and then back into those dark eyes that held a mischievous gleam, which he found rather adorable, but there really was no time. "I am sorry, Yuffie, but I have an appointment, and I have to go get ready. Raincheck?"

"Awww man!" Yuffie huffingly crossed her arms over her chest, going directly from seducing mood to childishly sulking. But then she sighed, not able to stay sullen with him when he cocked his head so prettily and instead quickly pulled him in a firm hug. "Okay, I´ll let it slide for today, but I´ll be at your door tomorrow! " Then she quickly pressed a wet kiss to his cheek and spun on her heels, bouncing down the corridor towards the kitchen with a last wave.

Yazoo watched her go, then turned on his heel and continued to his original destination, The Baths. The Baths were merely a large bathroom with a beautiful, massive tub that one could take a luxurious soak in with an array of scented oil and bubble jet choices to flavor each individual bath experience. Yazoo had to admit that he loved this part of working at the Golden Lotus. Rufus had spared no expense... the tub was clearly for the young working men only, although Yazoo knew from personal experience that Rufus enjoyed playing the 'special employer privileges' card quite often and bathing with his lovelies... well, bathing, or whatnot.

Aside from the absolutely sinful tub, there was a large vanity that all four of the prostitutes could use at the same time if needed, as well as a couple of shower stalls and toilet facilities. On his way there, he noticed he was passing by the child-like themed rooms of the Golden Lotus' newest 'working girl,' Cloud Strife, a little blond cutie who had not yet been with a man. Rufus was planning to make a large event to auction off Cloud to the highest bidder on one of the upcoming weekend nights, once Cloud had settled in as much as possible.

Feeling as if he should lend his support as a fellow 'working girl,' Yazoo peered in the open door to Cloud's rooms and knocked.

"Hello.... Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from the costume he was trying to get into, blinking. His lean, slender body was stuffed in a rather embarrassing girl outfit with a very short skirt and a strange chemise that was knotted so his belly was bare.

"Oh… hello." The blond looked a bit uncomfortable being caught like this, but he let go of the chemise and let his arms hang uselessly beside him. What was that guy's name again? Yooza? Yaz-something? He really couldn´t remember all the new names… But he knew at least that silver head was one of the hottest things this house had to offer. And since he still felt a bit insecure about the whole thing, he watched this guy rather closely to learn from him. Even more embarrassing that he had forgotten his name… "Can I help you?"

Yazoo stepped into the room and stood a few feet away from Cloud, trying to be as open and benign as possible, so the blond would feel comfortable with him. "Oh... no, I was just dropping in on my way to The Baths to say 'hello.' Are you settling in comfortably, Cloud?"

Cloud shifted a bit, staring his guest in the eye. He couldn´t help it; although the silver haired beauty seemed really nice and open, his eyes were… Cloud didn´t know, cold maybe? Not in a hostile way, not that. But it seemed as if he was trapped inside, as if he was an unreachable, gorgeous but utterly lonely ice-prince. "I´m fine, thank you," Cloud said quietly, wondering if his eyes would look the same one day after years and years in the Golden Lotus.

"Well, good, then... if you need anything, Cloud, feel free to ask, and I will help in any way I can," Yazoo gave Cloud a small smile and left.

A few more turns down corridors and Yazoo found himself at the fancy, golden mirrored double doorway to The Baths.

Tseng just rounded the corner and almost bumped into the beautiful young man but held back at the last moment. He had his hands lifted on reflex to catch Yazoo if he´d fall, but before he could touch him, he drew his fingers into fists and put them down. Touching the silver fairy probably wasn´t a good thing. Especially since he wanted to. "My apologies," he said, bowing down a bit. He lead the way down to the Bath´s, sure that Yazoo was following. "Your bath is ready now." With an elegant movement, he opened the heavy door and stepped aside so Yazoo could enter.

Yazoo gave Tseng an appreciative gaze; Tseng was always such a gentleman. Most people Yazoo came in contact with treated him with respect, his clients treated him as if he were on some kind of glorified exotic dancer pedestal, a purely sexual creature, but Tseng treated him as if he were a breakable thing, too fragile to touch. Yazoo greatly preferred that to just being eyed as a piece of meat all the time.

He often wondered what Tseng would be like as a lover, but as he had to give himself to so many people already, he was also grateful that Tseng did not try to seduce him as everyone else did. He felt very secure in Tseng's care, which was why he had asked Tseng out of all the other men who worked for Rufus to be his bodyguard as he bathed. It also did not escape Yazoo that Tseng was a very handsome man. Long, flowing black hair, beautiful face, warm brown eyes. He wore a black suit that he kept immaculate at all times. Yazoo was secretly very pleased to have such lovely scenery to gaze at while at his toilette.

"Thank you, Tseng," Yazoo said graciously, and he walked under the man's strong arm holding the door for him. Once inside, Yazoo quickly shed his black silk shirt and suit pants and gingerly tested the water to be sure it was not too hot. Mmm, just perfect, and he stepped in to the foaming spray to sit down.

Tseng tried to avert his eyes when Yazoo peeled out of his clothes. Admittedly, a small jolt of joy had run through him when the silver head had asked him to guard him during his bath. He felt a bit special, though he did not dare to hope that Yazoo had ulterior motives when he asked. Actually, Tseng didn´t know if he wanted Yazoo to have some. Now there was a tiny problem here though: he was confronted with the most beautiful creature on the planet, sitting in a tub mere metres away from him, touching his heavenly body. It was already having an effect on him and the exotic man inconspicuously intertwined his hands before his lap to hide his awakening erection.

"Tseng, could you hand me that bottle of shampoo? I should probably wash my hair," Yazoo mused. _Yes, especially if there is cum in it,_ he rolled emerald eyes. Tseng would understand, he knew Rufus as well as Yazoo did, most likely better. He wasn't sure how long Tseng had served under Rufus Shinra, but it seemed like a long time, and the devotion was apparent. Lifting his legs, he soaped them and his feet and used the pumice stone to gently wear away any dry skin. At the jarring friction to his delicate feet, Yaz couldn't help but chuckle a bit. His feet were awfully ticklish.

The shampoo… Tseng gulped and slowly came towards the tub, face emotionless. From his standpoint he had a very good look on Yazoo´s impossibly long, soapy legs… He quickly grabbed the bottle, willing away the mental image of him kissing and licking those slender ankles, and wordlessly handed it over.

"Thank you," Yazoo accepted the shampoo bottle in his soapy fingers. Opening it quickly, he poured out a generous amount and soaped his hair, then let it rest there, doing its cleaning routine, while he washed his arms and underarms. He reached over very quickly to find a pretty, pink circular bar of soap with which to wash his face and neck. After he finished, it was time to rinse. He brought up a quickly draining handful of water in his two hands, and splashed it over his face, eyes shut to avoid getting soap in them, and after, he swiped the excess water from his face and eyes with clean, wet hands. He dunked himself under the water for a second to rinse the soap away from his body and hair.

"Uh, Tseng, did I miss any?" After resurfacing and composing himself, Yazoo pointed to his head, then pulled a few strands forward to inspect them.

Tseng was very tempted to let out a pained groan, but of course he did not. Instead, he quickly let his gaze flicker over the damp silver strands and expressionlessly shook his head. He didn´t trust his voice to work without sounding a bit shaky or hoarse…

Yazoo saw the dismissive flicker of the man's eyes at him and was not convinced. "Really? Are you sure, Tseng? You have hardly looked."

Sighing, Tseng forced his eyes back on the man´s head, letting them linger there a bit longer and trying to ignore those huge, questioning eyes on him. "It is all clear," he finally announced calmly, hoping Yazoo´d be done soon so he could withdraw to his private quarters and get rid of his little problem down there.

Yazoo took the man at his word, almost finished with his bath, a little disappointed he had not left himself time to languish, but he would need another after his visit with Sephiroth tonight, so it was of no real consequence. "Uh, Tseng..." he felt a little as though he were bothering the man now... "would you mind washing my back for me?"

Oh good gods! Washing Yazoo´s back? Tseng blankly stared at the white, perfect flesh before him and Yazoo looking over his shoulder at him. Again, he was so torn between maintaining his distance and wanting to touch! But there really was no plausible reason to refuse the request and he could hardly tell him that he was afraid of... well, coming in his pants. So he just gave a curt nod. "Hand me the soap please."

"Sure," Yazoo handed him the soap he had been using, placing it in the dark man's dry hand. Sweeping his long, silver hair over one shoulder, he sat with his back to Tseng, even a little bit eager for the man's gentle touch in a non-reproductive area of his body.

Taking the soap and laying it on the rim of the tub for a moment, Tseng carefully rolled up the sleeves of his suit and then knelt down to better reach the naked body in front of him. 'Don´t think about it,' Tseng thought strictly to himself and then he took up the soap again to carefully let it glide over Yazoo´s shoulder.

Yazoo marveled at how nice it felt to have strong hands simply touching him in such a routine action. He truly did not think he had experienced it before. Sure, men were interested in his mouth, his cock, his ass, but no one had ever really touched him in such a sweet, sensual, yet non-sex-driven manner before. Yazoo let his eyes drift closed and enjoyed Tseng's magical hands as they moved over his back, doing his best to relax and take it all in.

Was Yazoo arching into his touch just now? Tseng couldn´t be sure and his movements became a bit slower, hesitant, as he tried to see Yazoo´s expression for a sign that he had done something wrong. But his silver haired beauty had his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and seemed to enjoy the treatment. Tseng´s heart started to pound remarkably faster. His soapy fingertips traveled over an elegant spine, down slender sides towards round, milky hips and perfect, firm buttock- Blinking, Tseng quickly withdrew his hands, shocked about how he´d almost forgotten himself. He cleared his throat and laid aside the soap, standing up and announcing, "I am done." This had been close. Too close.

"Thank you, Tseng," Yazoo hoped that he wasn't actually blushing, as he felt his body also appreciating the work of Tseng's hands, especially in his lower parts. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about tending his intimate regions in front of Tseng, as he knew the man was discrete, but he didn't want to put Tseng off by revealing the massive erection that the man had given him. So, Yazoo simply rose to his knees above the water to soap his excited groin, still facing away from the dark and beautiful man not a few feet away. It always felt incredibly good to touch himself there, but today, Yazoo was keenly aware of how wonderful it felt and his breath hitched a little as his hands stroked over it, and he tried to keep his gasping breaths quiet and controlled.

Tseng´s jaw tightened when he noticed the quickened breathing of Yazoo as he started to clean his lower regions. He couldn´t say for sure but he suspected that just above the foamy water´s surface, the pink, perfect tip of Yazoo´s delicious, hard manhood peeked out… It couldn´t be that Tseng had evoked that desire within the silver head? Suddenly, it felt far too warm in the bathroom and Tseng could feel a fine pearl of sweat running down his temple. They needed to get this over with, quickly! So he reached for the white robe that hung beside the door and wordlessly held it towards the ethereal beauty, silently telling him that he needed to get done now.

Yazoo heard movement behind him and turned, noticing the soft, white bathrobe Tseng thrust at him and dipped himself into the water to rinse the suds away. He wasn't sure what kind of bee Tseng had under his bonnet today, but he didn't question the man.

"Um, thank you, Tseng," he took the robe politely, "and for staying with me." He climbed out of the tub, draped the robe about his shoulders and tied it at the waist, belatedly hoping Tseng hadn't noticed the stiff arousal staring at him as Yazoo accepted the robe.

Tseng just nodded and tried to keep his gaze straight ahead and not look at that beautiful, naked body in front of him. A mental image popped into his head all of a sudden, namely of Yazoo sitting on the rim of the tub, hips lifted, legs all foamy and wet, head thrown back, lips pursed and doing these deep, long "Uhhhhhhh" noises while Tseng knelt between his legs and sucked him like there was no tomorrow. "Please, after you," he still managed to say though and gestured towards the bathroom door, incredibly relieved that it was over without anything happening.

TBC?

* * *

**Hehehe, evil Tseng torture }:) No smut in this chapter, sorry, but we´ll meet Sephiroth in the next one *cough***

_BMIK answering_

**Chephren answering**

natzilla: _Haha, yes, it suits Genesis Rhapsodos absolutely to be a whore XD There´ll be tons of Sephzoo (or Yaphiroth -_-)_ _, so be prepared, hehehe. Tseng got to know Yaz a bit better in this chapter, though I am not sure if he really appreciated that XD_** Yes, Gen is one of the best!!! XD And that is soo Genesis! Thank you, Nat, so glad you like it!! XD**

Silver Tears 11: _Thank you^^ Yes, Genesis will play an important role in this story, he is one of the main characters, so to speak. I hope you liked our characterization!_** Thank you so much for the compliment, Silver!!! XD That is really nice! Yes, we love Gen too and we thought he and Yaz would be interesting friends XDD Thanks so much for reading, and we are glad you are enjoying it so far.**

YazooValentine: _Ha, we love it when he´s the whore as well, obviously XD Well, the assortment for a possible lover is huge, so we´ll see a bit later, but it´ll all be revealed in due time ;)_** Hey Yaz, love your name btw, very pleased to meet you! XD Glad you like it so far, yeah, our Yaz is such a shexy lil minx and we hope you will like the fun whore adventures we have planned for him so far! ;DD**

Aeriths-Rain: _Oh, care to tell me why there was trepedation? *curious* I am glad you enjoyed it! I tried a bit of a softer approach on Tseng, at least where Yazoo is concerned. I was under the impression that he is a rather pleasant guy and he does care for people, even if he doesn´t always show it._** Hey!!! XD I am glad that you liked it, and thank you for the compliment on how we nailed the characters! Tseng and Rufus were all Schwaerze! Good job, darlin' ;DD"**

Kiki-slasha: _Oh, I was so excited to get my hands on Sephy as well, hehehe. Let´s be excited together! I think Tseng feels very loved now;) I like him too, because he´s one of the calmer characters, but I guess he´s actually pretty deep, even though he doesn´t show so on the outside…_** That is okay, love... Sephy IS damn exciting... I think a little General envy is perfectly healthy ;DD And Tseng, we were really excited to have a chance to write the Tseng-enator! We heart Tseng as well and we agreed we both want one! XDD**

IA1979: _We will do much more to Yazoo, be prepared;) I hope you like Genesis´characterization, and yes, there aren´t many fics out there with the both of them (or at least I don´t know them…) :(_** Yeah, we love Yaz and Gen too, and if Alex hadn't written her Promises Fulfilled, we had never seen Gen and Yaz be major characters in a fic together before. So we shall see how they get along, hm? XD And thank you so much for the compliments on our smut!! We both love the Yazzer, so we want to make sure he is well-smexed!**

Vypper: _Thank you^^ No smex in this chapter, but maybe in the next;)_** Thank you so much, love! XDD**

Valitiel: _Hm, I guess there will be a lot of smut, but there will definitely be romance! In the beginning there won´t be that much, since Yazoo needs to find his lover first, but then we will focus on the relationship and what effects it has on the pairing itself and the people around it^^_** Hey darlin', hmm, Yaz will come into contact with a variety of different people in this fic, and there will definitely be the one romance mentioned in the summary, but yeah, for right now, Yaz isn't terribly romantically-minded, because it is a tough position he is in, but we will try to throw some very enjoyable experiences his way, love, promise! ;DD**

Zexion.6: _Much love to you too! Yesh, there´ll be more Rufus, he´s the macho man there XD And more smex of course as well ;)_** Thanks so much!! Yeah, Rufus... we love that shexy, poshly dressed, controlling bastid... he makes things really exciting and who better to run the ****Golden Lotus!! XD**

Shadows Underground: _I am so glad you liked it so far! Actually, we think that Gen´s a bit of a hedonist too, maybe even more so than Yazoo, so don´t worry, there´ll be delicious Gen slash, hehehe._** Yeah, me too, wanna join the BMIK**** fangirl club?? *gives you a button that says "I worship the Tentacle!" Wilkommen! *hugs!!* And yes, Love, we will make absolutely sure that Gen gets a bit of action in this fic! ;DDD TTYL!"**

AlexJ69: _Awww, thank you! *hugs the love* We have a deal, I haven´t forgotten about it, no worries XD They didn´t have smex in this chapter, but they will have soon^^_**Thank you, love! XDD We are glad you like it!!! Yeah, Tsengy, I totally would like one of my very own!"**

***  
**

**As always we´d love to know if you´re interested in another chapter (what we hope XD)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, new chapter already^___^ You really keep us so motivated with all your lovely comments, it´s insanely encouraging, thank you so much!!!**

**This time we´ll get a glimpse at Yazoo´s family situation^^ Prepare for Sephiroth to enter the stage…**

**(Yazoo: Chephren**

**Sephiroth: BMIK)**

**

* * *

  
**

Golden Lotus 3

Standing in his spacious, walk-in closet looking for something to wear that Sephiroth would like, Yazoo decided on a strapless, black half-corset top that would leave his lower belly and hips free, some tiny, cut-off black-belted denim shorts that hung low on the hips and high on the ass, some thigh high black stockings and knee-high black stiletto boots. As the icing on his sex cake, Yazoo decided on a black, silk thong as the fabric would feel really nice and smooth along his private parts. After he was dressed, he hitched up his thigh highs and pulled the thin strap waistband of his thong out so Sephiroth would be able to admire it.

He came back out into his bedroom and then into the main room, giving them both a quick once-over to make sure they were tidied to perfection. Sephiroth was very meticulous that way, always had been, ever since they were young, and Yazoo wanted the evening, no matter what it entailed, to go smoothly.

Finally, after everything seemed ready, Yazoo came over to one of the rose, plush high back arm chairs and had a seat to wait for his older brother, occasionally glancing nervously at the matching loveseat they would use upon Sephiroth's arrival.

Meanwhile, the grey, dirty city rushed past the black BMW, or maybe it was the other way around. It looked all so very trist and boring through the rain, which might also be due to the fact, that it wasn´t completely dark yet and the red lanterns hadn´t been enflamed. Though kind of twisted, the scarlet rays at least provided some kind of warm, fuzzy light… Dirty it was nonetheless.

The beautiful young man sitting behind the wheel didn´t spare the hustlers and street girls even a glance as he drove past them in the heavy rain, pouring down from a depressing, thundering sky. The pathetic figures were drenched to the bone, their barely clothed figures shivering from the cold. Probably infested with every venereal disease imaginable…

Disgusted, Sephiroth almost hit one of the prostitutes as she came too close to his vehicle. If he drove too slow they´d get the wrong idea and crowd around his car, thinking that he was an especially big fish…

No, Sephiroth had another goal tonight.

He drove into a dark side alley, no sane person without a death wish would normally have chosen. A lot of rather rich and influential men came to this special alley though, because once one left the narrow passage behind, a rather neat parking lot emerged. As Sephiroth came to stand behind the Golden Lotus, his door was already opened by a dark skinned, bald man wearing dark sun glasses, who held an umbrella for the special guest. Without a word of gratefulness or greeting Sephiroth handed the keys to his car over and went through the back entrance into the mansion like whorehouse. He was greeted with dim lights and expensive carpets as he walked down the corridor, shielded from too curious views. Still, the noises of laughing people and faint music penetrated his ears… This was exactly why he preferred his neat, quiet country home to the loud, stinking city.

After he had emerged the lift at the fourth floor however there was no avoiding going past one of the lounging areas, if only for a brief second. Sephiroth went down the corridor with long, graceful strides, head held high and eyes a bit condescending. He hated these whorehouses, they were so far beyond his niveau and standards. He despised the looks with which clients and whores alike would dirtily eye his perfect, smooth body, his extraordinarily handsome face and his long, silky silver hair. Today, he wore tight fitting, black pants and a shirt that left his smooth, white chest open, but to the lewd customers, he probably looked pretty much naked anyway since they undressed him with their eyes…

Slightly annoyed, Sephiroth took a corner. He only really came here because of his brother and to get his money from Shinra. Yazoo better be ready and make it worth it… Without knocking, Sephiroth opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside as if he owned the place.

Yazoo stood up immediately as he heard the door knob turn. "H-hello, Sephiroth," he started shakily, but quickly regained his cool composure. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

Sephiroth closed the door behind him by pushing it distractedly back in the lock. His eyes were busy ravishing the most stimulatingly dressed form of his brother. He threw his black trench coat, he´d been carrying over his arm, on an empty chair, but never took his eyes from Yazoo as he looked him up and down. With predatory movements, he closed the distance between himself and Yazoo, slipping an arm around that slender waist, drawing the lean body closer. Sephiroth nuzzled his face into Yazoo´s hair, smelling him, watching that perfect white chest fall and rise a bit too quickly, feeling the pounding heartbeat under his fingertips.

"Why so nervous?" he smirked, instead of answering the question, and pressed him even a bit closer, making the youth feel his already very solid erection and letting him know that he was very pleased by his appearance. Then he grabbed Yazoo´s chin and made him look up, saying in a low and sexy voice, "I missed you, little brother"

Gasping in surprise as Sephiroth pulled him close, Yazoo did not bother to stifle the moan that escaped his lips when he felt Sephiroth's hard cock pressing into him. He relaxed in the taller man's grasp and slid his arms around Sephiroth's neck. "And I you, Brother," he replied truly, looking up into those striking cat-slit eyes. "Would you like to get more comfortable?"

Yazoo reached down and laced his long fingers with his brother's, "Come, have a seat, and let me rub your back for you." He led Sephiroth gently over to the loveseat and as the man sat, Yazoo circled behind him and began running dexterous fingertips over Sephiroth's neck muscles.

"Hm." Sephiroth hummed, half closing his eyes and letting Yazoo massage him for a bit. He was more than thrilled to know that his brother was just as hard for him as he was for Yazoo. It was such a sweet, sinful arousal but Sephiroth wouldn´t want it any other way. Not that he hadn´t tried it with others, but he only got a good, pleasurable experience out of it when it was Yazoo´s ass that he was buried balls deep in and when it was Yazoo´s voice that moaned his name…

Reaching for one of the hands that wandered over his shoulders, he held it so he could look at it and then place small kisses on it, saying "You worked very well this month, I appreciate that… Did anything special happen?" Not that he was particularly interested, he just liked to hear Yazoo´s voice hitch and become sultry when he licked his fingers…

"Oh, you know.... well.... nothing really... mmm, that's nii-ice..." Yazoo enjoyed the way Sephiroth teased him and enjoyed the sounds that he made when Sephiroth was near him, over him and inside him... He loved the way his brother made him feel. He only had to discern when his brother had first arrived tonight what sort of mood he was in, as Yazoo was admittedly a little wary of Sephiroth's black moods... he could be prone to massive, unsettling devotion, lavishing massive amounts of attention on Yazoo, but on the other hand, as he himself had sold Yazoo to a brothel, and Yazoo being the star attraction, Sephiroth could also be insanely jealous, so Yazoo tried his best to go with the flow, as he wanted their time together to be pleasurable.

After he felt he had sufficiently loosened up the tight muscles in his brother's neck, Yazoo's hand that was left to him worked its way down the man's broad shoulders, and then... "Brother," he gasped, "would you lay on your stomach for me? I would like to rub your back."

"How can I ever refuse you a request?" Sephiroth purred, putting one long finger of Yazoo´s in his mouth and sucking it lightly before he let go with a light 'plop' and lay on his belly, curious what his beautiful brother had in store for him.

"Ohhh... thank you," Yazoo felt his cock twitch as his finger was guided into that hot, wet mouth, and he found he had no more to say, so he remained quiet for a moment, while he watched his brother's cat-like physique splay out over the loveseat on his stomach, that delicious backside shifting every now and again to comfortably accommodate that straining cock that was just waiting for him. He knew that such thoughts between brothers were wrong, but that made it all the more addictive. He couldn't remember a time where he hadn't let Sephiroth fuck him, and he loved it.

Bracing himself over his brother's back, he moved to straddle Sephiroth's hips and sit down on his perfect buttocks while slender hands caressed and kneaded the taut muscles of his brother's back.

"Hmmm." Sephiroth gave a re-assuring, throaty hum, closing his eyes and enjoying his stiff muscles getting loosened by the dexterous fingers of his brother. Oh yes, that was what he had come here for, relaxation and a really good fuck. Today, he even was in the mood for a long foreplay; he knew that Yazoo, the little bitch, was such a sucker for foreplay… He remembered that when they had been younger, Sephiroth had sneaked out with him, guiding them to their secret place where their parents couldn´t find them to interrupt their games. It had been hot, even the cicadas had been too lazy to sing their endless, monotonous songs. Sephiroth had told Yazoo to strip, and he had eagerly obliged, happy to get out of their heavy gear.

Then the older had ordered the younger to lay down on the blanket and be still, because he´d do really nice things to him that would cool him down. He had summoned a few ice cubes and slid them over Yazoo´s impeccable, boyish skin, hardening his tiny nipples, having him lick on it, cooling his needy little hole… They had done this for hours; Sephiroth could play with Yazoo´s sweet spot until the little one cried and begged to finally be relieved, and boy, had he ever begged so deliciously! Groaning, Sephiroth smirked at the memory and pressed his impressive erection deeper into the surface of the couch. They hadn´t had an excessive session in a long, long time, and incidentally, he felt today like reviving a few child hood memories…

Moving slightly lower to sit on the backs of Sephiroth's thighs, Yazoo very gently tended to his brother's inviting waist and firm buttocks. Oh, he liked touching those. They were so firm, so flawless. Yazoo moaned a little to let his brother know he enjoyed what he was doing.

"Ah, your hands are the best," Sephiroth praised, and bucked a bit into the touch. "You know what I was just remembering?" he purred and opened his eyes, observing his brother sharply.

"Hn?" Yazoo thought he may have a pretty good idea of what his brother was alluding to, but it gave him a thrill to hear Sephiroth say it in that deep, sexy voice of his.

"Hmm," Sephiroth smirked, closing his eyes again. He wanted to feel his brother´s cock violently twitch against his ass when he told him... "It involves a very hot summer, ice cubes and a horny little brother, rocking my cock so hard and desperately..."'

"Ohhhh," Yazoo moaned, and lay his body over Sephiroth's, needing to feel the man under him, needing the contact of that strong body he had taken comfort in all these years close to him. His aching cock housed in that silky thong found the cleft of Sephiroth's ass and he pressed his heated flesh into it for some relief.

"Awww, I see nothing has really changed since then," the elder said, rolling over on his back and drawing his arm around Yazoo lying on him. His other hand wandered over Yazoo´s belly to his nether regions as he cocked his head and lazily watched his movements. "You´re still..." his fingers lightly tugged down Yazoo´s already low sitting pants to reveal the silken thong, "...just..." stroking ever so lightly over the fabric and the swollen flesh underneath "...so very, very..." slipping underneath to barely touch the raw organ with his bare fingertips, leaning over and huskily whispering into Yazoo´s ear "...horny and frantic for my dick, aren´t you, little brother?"

Yazoo did not even try to hold back his desire, his brother's fingers felt so sinfully wonderful on his cock. "Ohhhh," he whimpered, "Yes... yes, I want it... your beautiful dick, brother!!" To hear himself making these pleasured sounds more loudly and more affected than usual, Yazoo wanted to melt... more than that, he wanted his brother to ravish him. One who knew him so well. His pouty lips fell open slightly and he bit them, tucking silver strands behind his ear. He then let his hand slide down his neck, over his chest, down his belly, with a light caress over Sephiroth's hand at his own groin and then let it rest there on the obvious bulge in his older brother's pants, squeezing gently.

"Ah, I know you do..." Sephiroth drawled, playing a little with the wrinkled skin on Yazoo´s cock by pulling it back and forth and then blowing a bit of air onto it, the light breeze caressing it ever so slightly. "But you´ll have to earn it... Swing your hips for me, little brother, strip and make me so hard for you that I´ll fuck you right there on the floor..."

"Ohhhh," Yazoo mewled at the mere thought of Sephiroth pouncing on him as he danced for his brother, but he gingerly climbed out of Sephiroth's lap and walked over to his stereo. He had many selections in his CD changer for the various client's preferences, he picked one with a heavy beat, and walked back over to stand in front of Sephiroth, who was watching him predatorily.

As the music started, Yazoo felt his hips begin to sway back and forth, and occasionally, he reached out with a hip and then pressed it down in a sort of vertical figure-eight. He had spent a lot of time in his stilettoed boots and was extremely comfortable to move around in them with ease. As his hips moved, he realized how sexual he felt, especially under Sephiroth's intense scrutiny, he used them to swing his body around in fluid hip circles, so he stood facing away. He rolled his neck back and forth, playing with his hair, using long, slender fingers to lift it and pull it up to bare his long neck.

Stretching his arms up and then letting them fall to his sides, he reached with dexterous fingers to unbuckle his black leather belt and unfasten his tiny pair of shorts. Tucking his fingers into the waistband, he slid them down over long, pale legs, kept straight, poised to press his ass out a bit to give his brother a very clear view of his straining erection housed within the silken underwear, and perhaps a peek at his genitals, as the draft of air told Yazoo that the thong had shifted a bit when Sephiroth had played with him only moments ago. Straightening up, he gracefully stepped out of the pants and shuffled them to the side with his toe.

He walked to one corner of the room where there stood a golden pole, which Rufus had provided him with and had required Yazoo to learn for such occasions as the client requested. Yazoo began by grasping the pole and swinging around it and then spinning out in a turn away from it. Then he approached it again, grabbed it firmly and lifted himself to clamp his legs tightly around it. Pulling his ass up along it to hold himself there horizontally, he stretched his legs up along it and crossed his slim, booted ankles. He reached down and touched the floor, then sat up again, and began to undulate his abdomen, causing his body to move in a flowing wave.

The deep movements caused his testicles to rub on the pole. He wouldn't be able to keep it up very long, as tonight felt different than all the other nights... he wasn't just performing for just another client. He was dancing for Seph, and there would be much pleasure at the end of this journey. Grasping the pole again, he hooked one leg around it, lifted his torso to an upright sitting position and slid down, his body spiraling around the pole as he descended. Strutting now up to his extremely handsome, alluring brother, Yazoo bent down to unlace his boots, removing them smoothly. Then, he placed one delicate foot at a time on Sephiroth's strong thigh, and slowly rolled down his black, thigh-high stockings, removing these as well and lightly tossing them over near his stilettoed boots.

Yazoo placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, guiding him to sit upright and lowered himself gingerly into the man's lap. Placing himself directly onto the man's bulging erection, Yazoo began to rotate his hips, occasionally undulating as he had done on the pole and left wet licks up and down his brother's neck.

"That´s my boy," Sephiroth breathed heavily into a delicate ear, incredibly aroused. He´d probably never seen something so exciting as that and grabbed Yazoo´s ass, pulling him closer into his lap."I want to fuck you right here, right now..." he growled, slipping his thumbs underneath the thin strings of the thong and slowly pulling it down, wanting to see that beautiful erection, wanting to suck it dry, wanting for Yazoo to be so full with need that he became an incoherent, whimpering mess!

"Ohhh..." Music to his ears, "yes, dear Brother, fuck me... please..." Yazoo whimpered as he felt the teasing, caressing sensation of his thong, made a bit sticky from his weeping cock, was assertively pulled down by strong, masterful hands, leaving tender touches along his smooth legs all the way down. Yazoo helped as best he could by carefully pulling one bare foot then the other out of the silky underwear, then spreading his legs wide to allow his genitals to seek the warm heat coming from his brother's cloth-covered groin. Feverishly, he brought his hands, which were a bit shaky now, down to unfasten those tight, leather pants his brother was wearing.

Sephiroth couldn´t help it, he needed to touch, to feel that desire under his fingertips and so he pressed both his hands against Yazoo´s groin, massaging the hard erection, feeling up his soft balls in his palms, rubbing the whole package with circling movements. With his hungry mouth, he captured Yazoo´s lips, biting down on them and sucking, bruising and leaving his marks. "Where´s the lube?" he asked harshly, his one hand gliding over Yazoo´s hips and buttocks towards his entrance, teasing it with quick strokes, "Or are you so wet for me that we don´t need it..."

Yazoo blinked, almost too wrapped up in those skillful fingers stroking him to hear his brother speaking to him. "Unhhh, wait, Brother... just a minute..." and he rose to retrieve a small bottle of cherry-flavored lube from his nightstand drawer. After assuming his seat in Sephiroth's lap once again, he pressed the small bottle into his brother's hands, stroking lightly over Sephiroth's long fingers... "please, I like it when you touch me...."*

"Ah, I know you do, you always did..." Sephiroth purred, quickly opening the bottle and coating his fingers. While he guided his one hand back to Yazoo´s entrance, his other wandered up his brother´s throat, towards his mouth, brushing over soft lips and prodding to get in, while his other hand was doing the exact same thing to Yazoo´s other hole. "Now, let me in, little brother," he said lowly, seducingly and licked along Yazoo´s earshell.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmph," Yazoo mewled out in pleasure as Sephiroth's sure fingertips entered both orifices of his body. Those fingers moved so teasingly at both entrances and then slipped in, plundering him, ravishing him... and when Sephiroth's fingers hit that sensitive sweet spot, Yazoo cried out, and his tongue did its best to attack the fingers in his mouth with the same ferocity to show that he liked it ever so much.

Sephiroth was so very thrilled as he felt both his slippery fingers being engulfed and surrounded by such warmth. Penetrating this wonderful body from both sides felt so heavenly and he was very tempted to replace his fingers with his fat, needy cock, but he restrained himself. He had come here to play, to have Yazoo sprawled out for him, screaming his name, begging for more as Sephiroth took him higher and higher on a spiral of lust and prurience. Oh, he would make him so horny that Yazoo didn´t even remember his name, that all he could think about was Sephiroth´s cock in his ass, Sephiroth´s hands on his leaking, pulsing dick and Sephiroth´s mouth sucking his hard nipples…

The silver haired man withdrew his finger from Yazoo´s mouth -but not from his ass- and lifted him up, so that the boy´s weight pressed him down on the infiltrating finger. With every step Sephiroth now made towards the bed, Yazoo´s sweet spot bounced against the fingertip inside him.

Tbc

* * *

**Hehehe, this is a bit evil, we know that, but the foreplay got so long already ;)**

_BMIK replying_

Chephren replying

Soyna: _Well, I will take this as a compliment and am glad that you enjoyed it^^ Thank you for reviewing! _**Thank you, Love, we are happy you did.**

AlexJ69: _Haha, I doubt we´ll stop doing it any time soon, but the question is if we´ll go through all the editing to post it, in case we feel that people aren´t really interested (which, so far, isn´t the case at all!). We put Gen/Seph on our agenda, let´s see if we´ll get to it;) The cum-stuck-in-hair made me giggle as well, when I first read it XD *snuggles cheph* Thank you so much for the great review dear! *smotheres*_ **Hey Alex!!! Thank you!! I agree, that "Touching the Silver Fairy" line got to me too, our Tsengy is so romantic in this one! Thank you for sticking with us, babe!!! XD *extra huggles***

natzilla: _Yeah, poor Tsengy, I do feel for him… But actually it´s his own fault, it isn´t like Yaz was unwilling -.- And thank you for liking Genesis! Even though I played the game, I hardly have a grasp on his character yet, but I hope we´ll get to know each other a bit closer =D_ **Hey Nat!! XD *hugs* Yes, poor Tsengy, we just lahv heem!! He is soo sweet! And his reactions in this chap cracked me up! XDD Okay, that was my bad, love, I was thinking like that pink Oil of Olay facial moisturizing soap, but I was at a loss at the time for an appropriate brand name... Essence of Ochu? What do you think? XDD**

IA1979: _Yes, we are having far too much fun with Tseng XD Respectively throwing him into torturous situations *cough* Oh thank you for liking Sephy! I hope you like him here as well, I think he might just be a lot more nutty in this one… Thanks for the compliment about keeping everyone in character so far and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well!_** Yes, Lil Tsengy *noms him* Yes, she is *gushes over BMIK's Seph* and he will be fantastic here, I guarantee you, because she is driving again! XD Yes we love our Gen with a side of drama! XD So glad you are enjoying it! *hugs***

Vypper: _Aw, yes, Tseng´s too nice for his own good! Yet. But I hear you: smut is nice and all, but it´s even nicer with plot, hehe^^ Hm, Sephy would totally do such things, at least in this fic- he´s morally deprived XD And glad you liked Cloud and Genesis as well!!!_ **Thank you so much!! XD Yes, there will be a healthy amount of smut, but we like story too, and we are having fun with this. XD Sephy and the Rems have a truly *special* concept of family values, don't they? Seph just makes it so easy, hehe, especially when we got to see him go apeshit in AC. Yeah, poor little Cloudy, so uncomfortable in his new midriff image *hehe* Thank you for the props on our Gen!**

Kiki-slasha: _Hahaha, poor girl *pets* We´ll see more of Tseng of course, and maybe he´ll just what he wants then? ;) Skirts do suit Cloud, no? I mean whith that big blue eyes and soft skin he just begs to be stuffed into a school girl outfit XD I love you too *hugs* _**I am with you, darling, I have a bit of a Tseng fetish myself... he is a dreamboat, so we wanted to make sure he got some good appearances in this fic! Aww, thank you soooo much!!! I am so glad, we are so happy you love it!! XDDD *hugs***

Aeriths-Rain: _I´m glad you like Yuffie! I was a bit afraid of introducing her becase I feared that no one would like her^^_ _And I see what you mean. I haven´t written many whore fics so far myself, I think, but I can see where things could start to get wrong, so I´m even more glad you like ours! _**Thank you, darling, for the props on our writing together! We are loving it!!! *huggles* and yes, Yuffie is soooo adorable! XDDD**

**You wanna read more? Please tell us!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello^^ New chapter already, we couldn´t leave you hanging there anylonger XD Again we are so happy that so many of you read our story and even left a review *huggles*.**

**Chephren: Sorry, we left you hanging and thanks for sticking with us!**

**Without further ado, please enjoy!!!**

**(Yazoo, Genesis: Chephren**

**Sephiroth: BMIK)**

* * *

4

Yazoo couldn't even squirm delightedly as his brother carried him to the large, soft bed, his weight crushing down on his prostate would not allow it, so he had to simply endure the mind-blowing pleasure that only his beloved brother had ever been able to give him. His body spasmed with each strike to that delectable spot, and he threw his head back and cried out, not even able to tighten his hold against Sephiroth's tight body, only breathe raggedly and arch greedily into the touch, which, in turn, further brushed his hard length into his brother's belly.

Soon enough the sweet torture was ended though, as Sephiroth finally pulled his finger out (imagining a little 'plop' sound in his twisted mind as he did so) and unceremoniously threw Yazoo on the bed. His former gentle and considerate touches had become rougher and more heated, but that was just the way they liked it… "Isn´t it? You like it rough and hard, don´t you, little bitch?" he almost growled and pressed Yazoo face first into the mattress, so his naked, bare ass stood up from his laying position. Sephiroth took a moment to admire the view, the glossy, puckering red hole being stuck up, the hard, twitching cock hanging between Yazoo´s long legs… He stroked with his fingertips, lightly, before he predatorily licked his lips and started to move his tongue over the warm glyph.

Yazoo gasped when he made sharp contact with the mattress and was abruptly rolled over, face first into the bed, ass in the air, which felt wonderful between his legs, and then that wet tongue...

"Nnnnnnnnn," Yazoo moaned into the mattress, unable to answer his brother's question, but enjoying rough treatment from his brother just as much as tender, maybe even moreso, because tender treatment from Sephiroth still felt a little unsettling and wrong sometimes deep down. Oh, yes, he enjoyed rough, it didn't give him time to think about how their hot play sessions could be deviant and unacceptable, and Sephiroth knew just how he liked it. He felt his bottom draw back to get closer to that hot, wet mouth.

With quick laps, Sephiroth had licked all the cherry lube away that had been spilled. "Hn, you´re so eager… But you´re not even near where I want to have you…" He pulled the cheeks apart and then from the left side moved his sticky finger to the small entrance, brushing against it first and then pushing inside.

While penetrating Yazoo with his finger, Sephiroth´s moist tongue continued to lick and swirl around both his finger and the wrinkled, round muscle. Then, from the opposite side, a second finger snuck up and pushed inside as well, in contrary movements to the first and loosening the tight flesh. Eventually, Sephiroth pulled a bit, stretching Yazoo´s butthole open, so he was greeted with a tiny spot of his rosy insides. And then he attacked with his tongue again, trailing over the so very, very soft inside, stroking and teasing, but never really going inside.

"Unh, Ahhhhh, g-go inside... please...."Yazoo had lifted his head from the bed, and set his chin on one arm helplessly, letting his brother have his way. He felt the entrance to his body being stretched open over those fingers from opposite sides, could feel even the air penetrating him there, until Sephiroth's seeking tongue came to fill the void. "I....I.... need your tongue, brother...ahhhh...." His legs further pushed back to get closer to that slick, sure muscle trying to get in, for he wanted it as much as it wanted him.

"You beg so very beautifully…" Sephiroth murmured, satisfied and stretched a bit farther. Then finally, he let his tongue dip in, vanishing between the pink flesh, probing and seeking for that spot that would make Yazoo uncontrollably shiver and moans would fill the room, making his nerves tingle. He´d manipulate that sweet spot for so long until his brother's legs would give out under him, till he´d fall heavily on the bed, trying to crawl away because he couldn´t bear the teasing stimulation anymore. His tongue had reached a tiny dot, sticking a bit out of the flesh. Testing, Sephiroth brushed with the tip of his tongue against it, waiting for the reaction.

Yazoo could not restrain a strangled cry at the slick muscle teasing that already-ravaged sweet spot and his body rocked involuntarily, first to get away from that overwhelming pleasure and then to seek it out again.

"Found it," Sephiroth breathed, and then he started to viciously attack the tiny swelling with well placed, quick pushes, circling it, licking it, stroking it with lazy, sensual movements. He parted his knees a bit, to get closer to the mattress and finding some much needed relief by pressing his dripping cock against the smooth, cool silken blanket. Instantly, a small wet circle appeared around the tip as the precum soaked into the fabric and Sephiroth wondered how much longer he could bear that treatment, that wasn´t only torturous to Yazoo.

Yazoo found he could not summon any words to tell his beautiful brother how he made him feel, but could only mewl and whimper and cry out some more. This felt so good, and the stimulation was too much, there were really no words to describe it anyway. Yazoo wanted to escape it, but his body desperately wanted more. These deliciously unrelenting sensations coming from that sinful, forbidden mouth.... "I.... I...." was all Yazoo could manage as warning that he was about to explode all over himself and the bed and his mind would unravel.

"Oh no, you won´t!" Sephiroth hissed as he had withdrawn his tongue, and then let go of Yazoo´s prepared hole. Instead, he leaned his body over Yazoo´s, his wet penis slipping almost by itself inside his brother's body, and groaned as he sunk down deep, till his hips met with Yazoo´s tight buttocks. He bit into his brother's shoulder to stifle the harsh sound that left him as he was so thoroughly welcomed inside that perfect canal, that seemed as if it had only been made for him, a perfect match to his enormous cock. Slowly, he moved his pelvis up and down, gliding in and out, searching that spot again, heavily breathing into Yazoo´s ear. "That´s it, little brother, that´s what you wanted, isn´t it?"

"Ohhhh... yessss!!!" Yazoo felt his eyes squeeze shut and his face contort into a delighted smile, which did not last long as his mouth fell open again to let more whimpers escape his lips, swollen from Sephiroth's rough claiming of them. He let his hips jut back to meet Sephiroth's every mighty thrust, which was expertly maneuvered to graze his prostate, sending even more sparks of mind-numbing pleasure up his spine and into his oh-so-swollen, leaking cock.

"Say it," the older ordered through harsh pants, ruthlessly shoving in with mechanical, repeated jerks, his arm slipping around Yazoo´s slender waist to get a hold of the cock slapping against his brother´s belly with every powerful thrust. "Say… that you love… my cock… inside your… gay little ass! Tell me… that I´m doing you… like… no… one… else… can!!!" Each word was accompanied by another frantic jab, and Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo´s sweaty hair, roughly pulling his head back so he could see his face.

Yazoo fought to process the words that met his ears as he was ruthlessly pounded into by his brother. "Uhhm.... I-I l-love your cock...ahhhh!" he felt his head jerked back to look into those cold, smug green eyes that looked down at him through a feral, lust-filled haze, "I love yourcockinsidemyass, Brother! And... no one else... nnnnnngh.... has ever made me feel this way...." He hoped that was it. Yazoo's mind was practically mush, and everything he told his brother was true... Hearing himself speak so shakily, not being able to control his voice by any means, volume or otherwise, made Yazoo almost cum again, especially with Sephiroth's sure hand stroking his overjoyed cock, trapping him in this pleasure cage with no means of escape, and he could barely think, let alone reason why he would want to.

These incoherent words, and the genuineness speaking out of them, paired with Yazoo´s huge, dazed eyes pleading for relief was the last grain to tip the scale. It was all Sephiroth needed to slam in balls deep a last few times and then he released his seed into his brother´s squirming, sweaty body. "I love you," he groaned, pressing the violently shuddering body underneath him closer to his own trembling form and then, as his orgasm faded and his breathing slowed he pulled long, wet strands out of Yazoo´s hair with shaking fingers and murmured into his ear again "I love you…"

At feeling his brother's release inside his writhing body, and those last merciless, rocking jabs to his prostate, Yazoo couldn't hold back any longer. He screamed and spurted out onto the soft mattress and all over his tight belly, convulsing into his brother's obliging hand, which squeezed him a little in the moment of their release. His body sagged in exhaustion, and he felt Sephiroth's arm pull him closer and the 'I love you' whispered into his ear. Yazoo hesitated at those endearing words. Of course he loved his brother. Loved with the deepest passion... and hated him... with the deepest malice he had ever felt for anything in his life. How DARE Sephiroth make him feel this way.... and bless him.

"I love you too, Brother," Yazoo replied honestly, letting his brother hold him close, gazing down at the sticky mess below him.

"Oh, I know you do," Sephiroth smiled, rolling off of his brother on to his back and drawing Yazoo closer, still affectionately stroking over his head. "I´m your brother," he said. Then he looked down at the white stains on the bed and on Yazoo and dipped a finger into the sticky fluid, holding it up and then to Yazoo´s lips, murmuring with a slight, ironic smile, "Now look what a mess you made..."

Yazoo felt a bit conflicted, almost too much so to notice the cum-covered fingertip approach his mouth, that is, until it brushed lovingly over his lower lip. He reached out with his wet, pink tongue to lap it from his brother's finger, trying to be present. He did manage to pull himself back to give his brother a good show of licking and sucking that slim finger at his lips. Being under the scrutiny of such a formidable, lovely man did make Yazoo feel a bit excited, and his sated cock twitched in overstimulation.

Sephiroth watched Yazoo lick his finger with fathomless eyes, but his attention wasn´t really focused as he stared at those pink, soft lips. They looked so very tempting, so sweet and he wanted to taste them… So he absently leaned over further and hovered mere centimetres above Yazoo´s face, but before he could make contact, his brother turned his head away and the older snapped out of it.

"Now, Brother, you know very well about the no-kissing policy here at the Lotus. You caught me off-guard earlier," his hand absently caressed over his bite-swollen lips, but he continued, "but as I am to remain here, you must obey it."

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth rested his head back on the cushion, looking displeased. How he hated that stupid policy of no-kissing the clients… "You know, I am not one of your vulgar clients, I am your brother," he growled, ceasing his stroking movements in favor of letting one of Yazoo´s long tresses glide between his fingers, viciously pulling at it.

"Yes, dear Brother," Yazoo never let his gaze waver from Sephiroth's as he searched for a plausible excuse, "but rules are rules and when you brought me here, I became property of Rufus Shinra, and I must obey the rules of the house, as must all the working girls." To soften the blow a bit, he nuzzled his pale cheek against the hand that held strands of his silver hair.

Sephiroth´s displeased expression eased at that and he sighed, pulling Yazoo´s head to his shoulder to lean on. "Well well, I know that." Still he let his finger trace over the pouty, pale flesh that were Yazoo´s perfect lips. "But you know, you may belong to Shinra on the paper of your contract, but ultimately you are mine and you will always be." These words were accompanied by a pleased, almost dreamy smile and the beautiful aristocrat pressed his own lips into Yazoo´s hair instead, before he closed his eyes for a moment. Oh yes, he owned Yazoo so thoroughly like no one else owned another person, Sephiroth had made sure of that from a very early age on. It was that knowledge that his brother belonged to him like a part of his own body, undeniably and unescapebly, bidding to his ever whim that made this whole affair so very thrilling. Holding absolute power over Yazoo´s body, his fate, his past, present and future; that was what made the little whore worthy of Sephiroth´s attention. Yazoo was his puppet, his most precious toy and he would always be till the end of times or till the day that Sephiroth grew bored of him… Which wasn´t any time soon, probably. Sephiroth had invested too much in him, and Yazoo wasn´t anywhere near of paying him back yet. Sure, for an impoverished aristocrate Sephiroth made a good living off the money Yazoo earned here. He got 40 percent with Rufus keeping the rest, but it was relatively acceptable. Sephiroth didn´t have to work himself and there was nothing he lacked, really. But there was still a lot more he could get out of his brother and as long as that was so he wouldn´t abandon him.

Yazoo felt himself be drawn close to the strong body again, and listened to the sounds of his brother's breathing calm down a bit, guessing he may be drowsing. Wearily, he relaxed and let his own heavy lids drift shut, and descended into sleep.

When Sephiroth opened his eyes again, he felt slightly groggy and stiff and his tired gaze went over to the clock installed on the wall. It usually would tell the clients when their time was up, but of course, such rules did not apply to Sephiroth. Still it was late, so he carefully withdrew his arm from Yazoo, not waking him from his deep slumber. Before he moved from the bed though, he took another moment to look at the sleeping form and then he leaned forward, lightly brushing with his mouth over Yazoo´s lips, stealing a chaste kiss. Then he pulled up the zipper of his pants, left the bed and, grabbing his coat, exited the room with a satisfied, almost ironic smirk.

*

Having been very curious about the silver-haired young man who had visited him in his quarters a little earlier this evening... and particularly, his godly, older brother, Genesis found himself being slightly less attentive to his last client than he would have liked. He had nearly forgotten to punish the naughty, older man for brushing his lips across Genesis' inner thigh without having been given permission. The submissive had done that, actively seeking punishment, which Genesis gave, but with less gusto than usual. His heart simply was not in it tonight.

After the client left, and Genesis had had a bath and returned the accessories in his quarters to their usual, orderly state, he found himself wandering the halls, and his pretty feet, adorned with Goddess sandals to match his Grecian-style dressing gown, had taken him directly to Yazoo's door.

To Genesis' delight, there was shuffling coming from behind the pretty mahogany door. _That lovely man must still be in there..._ Genesis thought to himself, overjoyed, _what harm could there be in....?_ With that, he leaned closer and indulged his curious, bejeweled ear... to his surprise, he heard deep panting as well as Yazoo's wails of pleasure, and occasionally, that deep, sultry nearly incomprehensible tone of Sephiroth's voice coming from within. Genesis was outraged! _So that is how it is in Yazoo's family..._

He liked Yazoo well enough as a person, but how did the little minx manage to be so flippin' perfect that he could effortlessly become the most sought-after working girl in the district. Not only that, but his own brother as well??! _Damn, let us other girls have a chance, Yaz..._ Genesis also thought that this thing between Sephiroth and Yazoo was twisted and they must be saved. Gen would, of course, step in here, as he had wanted to lie down with Sephiroth for some time, as winsome as the man was. Gen continued his delicious thought process, moving down the hall slightly, so as not to be caught eavesdropping.

Sephiroth silently closed the door behind him and threw the coat over his shoulders. He desperately needed a shower as soon as he was back at the mansio- His thought´s were interrupted when he walked around a corner and bumped into someone, his reflexes quick enough to catch whomever he had run over. "My apologies. Are you all right?" he asked, politely but not very interested. He needed to get out of this shithole...

Genesis blinked with long lashes up at the silver subject of his naughtiest fantasies. He saw the opportunity, and pounced.

"Oh, I am fine... thank you, sir." He extended a slender hand, "Genesis Rhapsodos..."

Sephiroth watched the outstretched hand for a moment, then his eyes wandered up to the redhaired beauty that looked just like one of the cherubic Greek gods and finally took it. "Sephiroth."

"So, are you busy now," Genesis enjoyed the man's name on his lips, his voice becoming a bit husky as he said it, "Sephiroth.... would you like some company?"

"Actually no, I am rather busy. But thank you for the offer." Again, Sephiroth was rather polite. If he´d have met this man under different circumstances and if he hadn´t clearly been a prostitute, Sephiroth might have re-considered. It wasn´t like he didn´t have other fucks than his brother. But they were just to satisfy his needs when he didn´t have time to visit Yazoo... So, there was no way that he would get involved with a whore, in this place, no matter how delicious he looked. "I wish you a nice evening."

As the silver-haired man set off on his way, Genesis stood, a bit taken aback that someone had refused his favors. Granted, this was Sephiroth, but Genesis knew he was a damn fine piece of ass and could show a gentleman so much more than a good time. The only conclusion that he could conceivably reach was that this incestuous relationship he shared with Yazoo had ruined him from looking at anyone else. _We shall see... _Gen told himself smugly, and strolled down the adjacent hallway back to his quarters, his head held high, trying to clear his head and buff up his faltering pride.

tbc?

* * *

**Will Genesis ever get into Seph´s pants? Will Yazoo be able to walk tomorrow? And just what else could happen???** **We´ll probably see next chapter, so please don´t forget to tell us how you liked it and if you´d like to read more^^**

Aeriths-Rain – Hi! Thank you for commenting!!! XD Yes, Gen will be Gen, Goddess love him! XD_ Hey sweetheart! Yes, Sephiroth finally appeared and he is one of the main characters *fangirl squeal*Gen´s rather eager to make Seph his now, he´ll compete against Yazoo XD_

Soyna – Thanks for sticking with us!! _*waves* Hello there, don´t be shy, join the smexy silliness ^___^_

Natzilla – Hey Nat!!! XD Thank you for the props on our foreplay! *hugs* I know, I just about came reading about Yaz' prostate bouncing on that finger. *melts...beams at BMIK from her appreciative puddle!* Yes, there is more to this relationship than is apparent right now, but Yazoo does love his brother, and there is no denying that Seph makes him cum. ;D I think we both enjoyed coming up with that special outfit Yaz is wearing together *wipes drool from chin!* Right, yes, more smut, coming right up! XD_ Hehe, thank you! Yeah, Seph is rather creative when it comes to tease and torture poor Yazoo XD We saw a bit more of Yaz´s feelings in this chapter and we will see more of it later. It really is a rather ambiguous relationship they have *sighs in delight because a long-cherished wish has come true*_

Vypper – Awww, I am sorry, love. *pats you on the shoulder* We ARE a bit evil, but we hope this next installment will be worth the wait! XD _When I first read the Yaz-strip-scene my jaw dropped literally XD Chephren did a wonderful job on that I think^^ Oh yes, sorry for being evil, but here you got more XD_

Zexion.6 – Yeah!!! That is pretty funny. I can so see him getting irritated and running one over, a small smirk on his lips, thinking 'oops.' LOL!!! _Haha, yeah, Seph´s too good for their company *rolls eyes* But luckily no prostitutes were harmed for this chapter ;)_

Alexj69 – Hey Alex!! *huggles* Thank you sooo much! XD I am sorry we left you hanging like that, but there WILL be cumming, oh yesssssh!! XDDD *_very much love to you too_* _Just imagine what we went through when we stopped there XD_

Tsukikkage234 – Sweet!!! Thank you!! Yes, they are a fantastic mix!!! So glad you are enjoying it! XDD _Haha, I could constantly squeal about the pairings as well XD This really is so much fun and it keeps my inner fangirl fainting and screaming like a hysteric… and throwing panties of course;)_

Labe – OMG!!!! Thank you so much!! XD *hugs* Absolutely, more coming up!_ Oh wow, thank you! I personally think this is the sexiest fic I have ever (co-)written, it´s wonderful to throw the smut ball at Cheph and catch him back, very inspiring XD_

IA1979 – Thank you!!! XD Yes, it is complicated, Yaz and Seph, but hopefully more will be clear after this next one? Yay smut!!! Okay, here goes! XDD _Oh yes, very complicated -_- But I wouldn´t want it any other way XD I think things will get clearer a bit later on and probably it became a bit more apparent in this chapter already ^__^_

kiki-slasha – Thank you! XDD I have to tell you, Yaz has been staring at you with wondrous eyes ever since you puddled like that. May I? *glances at him, motioning with chin, and he eagerly comes over to play with your goo.* So so glad you like it! XD _Yay, puddle for us XD You know, I got a very strange idea, but if we ever are out of lube, can we come back at you?_

Amon2 – Thank you so much!! XD Yes, BMIK's Tseng is soooo sweet! I want one. XD _Glad you like it and there will soon be more of Tseng!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I got sick and had no internet :( But here´s the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Yazoo opened his sleepy eyes to find Sephiroth had gone, probably some time during the night. To his slight chagrin, Yazoo had fallen asleep on his wet, sticky sheets... He carefully peeled himself out of bed, noticing how sore his body was, but blissfully so. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside the windows of the Golden Lotus, and appeared to be some time in the late morning.

The only thing that did not make this a perfect morning was all the troublesome thoughts that swam in a thick soup in Yazoo's mind. He felt completely owned by his brother, Sephiroth, but when his brother did not visit, Yazoo had found peace in this life by finding ways in which he could be in control of the situations he was constantly tossed into by the powers that claimed to control him. Sephiroth's visits to the Golden Lotus only served to remind him that he was _not_ in control, that Sephiroth's wishes superseded everything Yazoo had established for himself.

Yazoo's hand found his bruised, swollen lips... Even this no-kiss rule, the last boundary that Yazoo was thankful for, set actually by Rufus and not by himself, was being challenged by his smug, dominating brother. All this in mind, the way Sephiroth made him feel, had always made him feel, was utterly possessed, yet in return for that possession, Sephiroth bestowed the most frenzied, overwhelming pleasure upon him. Yazoo felt utterly lost. He often found he wished to extricate himself... he loved and even longed for the euphoria his brother gave him, but also, he wished to be his own master, and perhaps one day, as he had read in stories, to give himself to one who would not constantly try to rule him.

Picking up the receiver, Yazoo dialed the extension to Rufus' offices. He heard the gentle voice of Tseng on the other end.

"Tseng, could you meet me at my quarters? I am in need of a bath. And could you arrange for the bedclothes to be changed, please?.... Thank you, Tseng...." and they disconnected. Yazoo slipped out of his bustier and donned his close-fitting, dressing gown that fastened at his waist, and bared his lightly sculpted chest all the way down to just above his navel. He slipped into matching lace-up goddess sandals, which all the prostitutes were issued in their working wardrobes.

Shooting a quick glance at himself in the mirror, Yazoo admired his choice of outfit, loving this dressing gown as it reminded him of something a witch or other enchantress would wear, and he looked the part... Well, aside from a rather noticeable case of bed-head. _Oh well_, Yazoo inwardly shrugged, and went over to await Tseng's arrival in his favorite armchair.

When Tseng had picked up the receiver and was greeted with the sleep-low, husky voice of his secret love, his posture stiffened, but otherwise he remained calm as always. "Yes, of course… I will set everything up," he calmly answered and hung up.

He stuffed away a few files of paper work he´d looked over into the desk drawer and stood to stride across his small office to walk down to Yazoo´s quarters. Since his fairy was the one who had woken latest, Tseng already had reserved the bath for him and everything was set. Maybe he should send some food up to Yazoo later. During the year the fairy was working here Tseng had noticed that he tended to forget about eating if no one reminded him of it. Usually Loz, his brother who worked here as chef, took care of that, but then the man had been off-duty last night and probably wouldn´t come in for another few hours, which left Tseng to take care of him and try his best he would. He was just silently hoping that this time, he had himself a bit more under control, so that the disastrous events from the day prior would be avoided. Gods, he had behaved like some pubescent school boy! Even though he had worked in this business for 10 years! Shaking his head, Tseng banished these thoughts, put on a neutral expression and ignored the laughter coming from Yuffie´s room as he walked by.

A few long strides later, he arrived at his destination and politely knocked, entering after he was bid in. And there Yazoo greeted him, elegantly slouching in his chair, long legs exposed, hair adoringly tousled from sleep, watching blearily from behind long lashes. Really, the word 'fairy' was an understatement to describe just how bewitching this nymph was…

Clearing his dry throat, Tseng announced, "The bath is ready."

They exited Yazoo's quarters together, Yazoo following Tseng down what seemed like endless corridors until they reached The Baths. Once inside the large facility, Yazoo noticed Tseng assume his usual position against the nearest wall where he could keep an eye on Yazoo, the entrance to the Baths and the majority of the room. Yazoo quickly unfastened his dressing gown and climbed into the pleasantly hot water, letting it seep into his tired muscles. After a few minutes of just lounging there in the swirling liquid, he felt quite rejuvenated, but his mind was not any more at peace than it had been before his bath.

While Yazoo was enjoying his bath, Tseng inconspicuously removed a few ice cubes from the freezer that always had a few bottles of wine and champaign stocked, in case Rufus decided to have some fun in here. He placed them in a bowl and then walked over, discretely placing them on the rim of the tub. Of course, his sharp eyes hadn´t failed to notice Yazoo´s bruised lip, and given the no-kissing policy here, Yazoo could be in serious trouble if Rufus found out… So hopefully the ice would do something against the swelling.

Yazoo looked over to see Tseng place the bowl with the ice on the edge of the large tub. "Thank you, Tseng," he smiled graciously at the lovely, somewhat stoic man as he moved to replace himself back on his favorite wall. "Uh, Tseng... would you mind helping me ice these bruises? I cannot see what I am doing..."

Tseng looked startled for the moment, but again, he couldn´t deny those huge eyes anything so he inwardly sighed and crouched down beside the tub. He carefully grasped Yazoo´s chin and held it upwards, narrowing his eyes as he placed the icy cube between his fingers and slowly, carefully brushed them over the swelling. Inwardly he was fuming, thinking of how someone could be brutal enough to damage that beautiful face, marring these soft lips! If it had been him, he´d only so much as breathed a kiss on them and... Suddenly he noticed that he was far too close, mouth open as if just ready to put his fantasy into practice. "I-I´m sorry." So much for keeping a low profile!

Yazoo's eyes dropped to Tseng's inviting mouth, "It is alright, Tseng..." he assured, "I didn't know you felt that way..." Yazoo leaned forward to let his cheek brush the dark-haired man's, letting his lips brush against Tseng's ear, whispering into it, "Do you want me? It is alright if you do, because_ I_ want _you_, Tseng..." He then drew back to gaze into those smoldering, dark eyes, awaiting the man's reply.

Long, wet fingertips came out of the water to gently slide along Tseng's strong jawline, and brush against the man's pale lips.

Oh good gods, this wasn´t happening. And if it was, he should probably get the hell out of here right now because he was by far overstepping his boundaries! He was supposed to guard Yazoo, nothing else!

Licking his lips and not being able to withdraw his gaze from those mesmerizing jade orbs, he answered,"Yes, I do… But we can´t do this." Gods, how he wanted this, how he wanted to touch this lovely face! He did so, reaching out with his other hand as well, contradicting his words, clearly torn between his duty and his desire. Just what was he supposed to do now?!

Yazoo's eyelids grew heavy when he heard that Tseng wanted him too. That was all he needed to hear. He reached forward again to that ear, licked Tseng's earlobe and blew into it lightly before whispering into it again, "Take your pleasure, Tseng, you deserve it..." Then Yazoo began to trail moist kisses and licks along Tseng's neck, leaving a wet trail that would hopefully feel good by the heat of the water and the cool of the air touching it.

Trying to move quickly to keep from getting Tseng's uniform too wet, Yazoo gingerly opened Tseng's necktie and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt, still lapping at that delicious pale skin at his lips.

All Tseng could do at those words was give a quiet sigh and slump his shoulders in defeat. How was he supposed to resist that delicious treatment? Those swollen, pink lips on his burning skin, that sweet tongue teasing him? He couldn´t, and now he was at a point where he didn´t want to, but… "Let me make it better…" he whispered, carefully pulling Yazoo´s hair away from his neck, eyes still locked on the bruises.

Yazoo purred at the sweeping motion of Tseng's fingertips on his long, pale neck. He was quite eager for Tseng to make it all better, to ease all the turmoil inside under the ministrations of Tseng's hands, lips and that delectable body. "Hn," Yazoo affirmed, and his eyes looked warmly at Tseng, full of lust.

The dark haired man reached for another ice cube, inclining his head a bit and letting Yazoo work on his clothes, while he trailed the cool item down Yazoo´s neck, watching the wet path he left and the goosebumps building up as hot and cold met in a swirling sensation. He thought that he could feel Yazoo shiver under the treatment and, a bit encouraged, let the melting cubicle wander over a slender collar bone and a hairless, smooth chest, down towards a pink nipple. There he hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was too bold to brush it, but then Yazoo had invited him to this pleasure and so Tseng very slowly brushed the edge of the little frostiness against soft flesh.

Yazoo felt his body start to writhe as the cold slickness made its way down his body, such a stark contrast to the warm water. He also felt himself raise up on to his knees to get closer to Tseng and those hands. He jumped a bit when the ice cube found his nipple and gasped, but smiled at the sensations the man was giving him. "Ohhh, Tseng, that is nice..." His own fingers started to tremble as they worked to press Tseng's jacket and shirt off his shoulders.

Tseng had to let go for a moment, so Yazoo could get his jacket and the suit off him, but as soon as he was free from the annoying clothes, he pulled Yazoo closer into a much needed embrace. Very gently, of course, but nonetheless passionate. To him, Yazoo seemed so fragile, like something that could break so easily and that he had to treasure with feather light touches. The slim form in his arms felt so good, so right, as if Yazoo belonged there and nowhere else... Softly brushing his lips over Yazoo´s forehead, Tseng reached for another cube, rolling it between his fingers and drawing a wide circle around Yazoo´s nipple, spiraling closer and closer to the center and watching in amazement how it awoke from its idle slumber to majestically stand up.

Taking the opportunity to touch Tseng's hard body now that it was slowly being exposed to him, Yazoo ran hands over Tseng's strong arms when they pulled him close, then over the sculpted chest when Tseng drew back to grab another ice cube from the bowl. Yazoo shuddered when the ice found his nipple again and moans started to escape his lips. His fingertips went to Tseng's belt, eager to get all these clothes off of him so he could touch freely without the man looking as if he had been caught in a monsoon.

Tseng gasped as he felt Yazoo´s fingers at his pants, sneaking under the waistband, quickly loosening his belt. It was high time that he got out of his tight pants, not only because Yazoo was already naked, but because he felt a little repressed down there... But who wouldn´t, with a creature like Yazoo, nakedly pressed to him, every touch sending jolts through his body? Tseng's fingers had become a bit shaky, and the ice had almost melted again, but not yet and so he continued the slow, circling movement, prodding and teasing the hard nub ever so slightly.

Yazoo, having fully opened Tseng's belt, was now unfastening his black suit pants, carefully pulling down the zipper, revealing pristine, white cotton briefs. Natural, comfortable and functional, just the way Yazoo figured Tseng would like all things, and he smiled brazenly up at the man, breath hitching again though as Tseng's nimble fingertips began to more deeply tease and play with his nipple. "Uhhh, will you remove your shoes and socks for me, Tseng, so we can get you out of these pants, hmmm? Ah!" he gasped, loving the sparks of pleasure shooting through his body.

Tseng managed a nod, his heart pounding in his chest as he pinched Yazoo´s pink nipple and consequently, the young man bucked into him and hummed a deep moan. "Of course," Tseng breathed and slipped out of his shoes, with his feet getting rid of his socks. The heat and desire in him was increasing with every minute and he so longed to have that beautiful body in his arms…

Yazoo could not help how his body was reacting to Tseng's fingers, and he did not bother to stifle his moaning at the squeeze to his nipple. Mildly interested in how Tseng managed to remove his shoes and socks as he did not see his arms move, the silver-haired youth instantly forgot about it, reaching forward to slide black suit pants and the cotton briefs down muscular legs. Having Tseng's hard cock revealed to him was almost too much at once, and Yazoo reflexively licked his lips, and he leaned in closer. "Oooh, Tseng... very nice."

Yazoo´s mouth was so close to his heated, swollen flesh… the dark haired man closed his eyes for a moment, but then he stepped away from the pile of clothes and pulled Yazoo a bit away from him. Not that he did not desire that sinful mouth wrapping around his erection, but Yazoo´s lips were bruised as it was and Tseng wouldn´t hurt him any further. So instead he stepped into the tub and the warm water, cupping Yazoo´s cheek and starting to kiss a tender line along his throat.

Yazoo felt himself lifted to standing in the tub and felt Tseng draw close to him again, raining kisses down his neck. "Ohhhh," he mewled at Tseng's gentleness. That certainly did feel much better. His long arms slipped around Tseng's shoulders, his hands into that long, black hair, lightly twirling dark strands around his fingertips as he leaned away, giving Tseng better access, which brought his body closer to all that firm, welcoming skin.

"Yazoo," Tseng murmured into a light, pearly ear, "I don´t want you to do anything this time. Please, just lean back and enjoy my touch." With that, he slowly pulled the silver haired youth down into his lap, brushing with his lips over the small dent at the base of Yazoo´s throat. He was absolutely riveted by how light and frail the young prostitute seemed… His fingertips moved over pristine skin and ivory ribs as he stroked along Yazoo´s slender sides and over the curves of his waist and hips. His mouth meanwhile had found a rosy nipple and started to lightly suck at it.

"Mmmmm, Tseng...." Yazoo was taken aback by how sweet Tseng was. No one had ever offered to pleasure him with nothing in return before. "That is so sw-ahhh!" He was startled by those lovely lips pulling at his nipple. So good, it felt soooo goood. Yazoo couldn't help himself and he snuggled Tseng closer to him, doing his best to just relax and enjoy at his beautiful mate's request.

"Please, tell me what you like," the bodyguard almost whispered around the nipple in his mouth, bestowing a few, sensual licks on it. He wanted for Yazoo to enjoy this, to feel what Tseng felt for him and what he could never say with words… But his actions could tell, right? "Tell me how to make you happy…"

"Um...." Yazoo was drawing a blank, due to the absolute fact that he had never thought about what he wanted, it was not part of his job, and how Tseng's mouth was making him feel. ".... Just touch me, Tseng, with your hands and your mouth, all over... please.... I like this... what you are doing to me." He really did. He had truly been touched by the man's words, and so he brushed his lips across Tseng's forehead, a kiss without kissing him.

It pained the man a bit to realize that Yazoo had no idea what he wanted. Probably because no one ever asked him… Well, they had to find out then, hadn´t they? Moving his hands up again, Tseng let them slowly wander up at Yazoo´s back to either side, grazing over his spine and shoulder blades. He could feel the young man shiver under the touch of his fingers and from the pleasure. At the same time, he treated Yazoo´s smooth chest and his taut belly with soft kisses, placing a line down to his belly, intently listening to Yazoo´s breathing to find out where he liked it especially.

His hands explored Yazoo´s shoulders and neck, fingers driving through smooth silver locks and stroking over a soft scalp, before they abandoned the place in favor of Yazoo´s long arms and fingers.

"Ohhh, that's right! You know, when you washed my back yesterday? Your hands felt so wonderful, it excited me, Tseng..." Yazoo purred as he felt strong hands run along his lean back again, massaging gently and he rubbed his cheek along the dark-haired man's. He arched hungrily into Tseng's kisses along his chest and belly, not disguising his ragged breathing in the least. Tseng guided him to sit on the edge of the large tub to bring his lower half out of the water. He did so, sitting on the very edge and he had to fight off a buck of his hips when Tseng licked along his well-defined hipbones. "Ahhh... yesss..."

Noticing the especially delighted noises Yazoo made when he let his tongue glide over his sharp hipbone, Tseng decided to bestow a bit of his attention on that obviously very sensual, erotic spot. While he kissed along the bone, down to Yazoo´s private areas (secretly eyeing the hard cock laid out before him), Tseng's finger moved down into the water, to find small, delicate feet. He stroked over the arch, around two ankles and then slid up simultaneously on both legs towards Yazoo´s knees, and then over his thighs.

The higher he got, the wider Yazoo´s legs started to spread and the lower his kisses got. Eventually, his fingertips sensually and slowly stroked over Yazoo´s widened inner thighs, closing the distance between each other as they nearly reached that secret slit where Yazoo´s long legs would join.

Yazoo's head fell back and he leaned back a little to seek the wall behind him as he found it hard now to hold his body upright under Tseng's caring attention. He felt so good, only without frenzy, without intimidation, and he knew that Tseng was spending this time with _him,_ and not because of what Yaz could do for him, but for Yazoo himself. Yazoo had never experienced that before, not having to pay a price for something... it seemed too good to be true, but Tseng seemed so sincere, he had never been anything but a gentleman with Yazoo, and his words were so beautiful. Surely, he was not like the others? Yazoo decided to stop fretting about it, but he put that idea into practice immediately when he felt Tseng's breath very near his straining erection. "Ohhh, yes, Tseng... please...."

Yazoo´s heavy and encouraging moans sent shivers down Tseng´s spine and very hard erection, but he ignored his own aching in favor of placing a light kiss on the swollen, glistening tip of Yazoo´s erection. Oh gods, how long had he been dreaming about touching there, tasting it, feeling it! It was even more perfect than he could have imagined, the light bow as the young man´s penis gracefully leaned against his belly… Tseng nuzzled it a bit, before he started to kiss and lick his way down the long, pale shaft.

His fingers were softly brushing over the velvety skin of Yazoo´s testicles, and slowly massaging them. His other hand explored the rift where long legs joined, stroking over the sensitive perineum, while his pinky traced over a wrinkled, tiny hole.

"Is this what you like?" He asked huskily, looking up from between the silver head's legs and blowing gently over his saliva damp erection.

"Ohhhhh... yesssss, I...I like that...ever so much, Tseng-ahhhhhhh!" Yazoo's body was writhing now on the edge of the tub, he was not-so-subtly pressing his abdomen closer to Tseng's mouth and fingers. At the kisses to his hard cock, and the skillful fingers playing underneath at his most private areas, Yazoo mewled uncontrollably, and the sounds he was making did nothing but excite him further and his aching cock twitched against his belly. "It feels so good when you touch me there, Tseng.... ohhhhh...please do it some more... and lick me. Please..."

Tseng had no idea how he managed to not cum at those words, but he quickly averted his eyes from the blissful, incredibly sexy expression he saw on Yazoo´s face. Half closed, dazed eyes, trembling lips, flushed cheeks…

When he looked down at the tight, secret entrance that became redder and redder under his teasing caresses and the rocking of Yazoo´s bottom, Tseng thought briefly that his brain would explode from the over stimulation. So he closed his eyes with a groan and lowered his head, to touch it with his lips. He barely made contact the first time, careful to not offend Yazoo, but when he got another heavy moan in return, he became a bit bolder. His hand had sneaked up and took care of Yazoo´s erection by gently stroking it.

Tseng kissed along the sweet chasm and then his wet tongue darted out to have a first taste, stroking over the twitching, hot hole. "Hm, you taste good…" the man murmured, and licked again. "May I go inside? Would that please you?"

"Uhhh...hn?" Yazoo could barely think when that sure hand began stroking him, and that tongue! _Oh gods..._ "Y-yes! P-please... go inside... I would l-...love that....ohhhhh," he almost couldn't get the words out, the pleasurable sensations were too powerful, and when he looked down at Tseng again, and the beautiful man was looking at his face, he almost came. He was still a little sore from Sephiroth's visit last night, but the prospect of Tseng easing that pain there squashed any uncertainty Yazoo had. The man had been nothing but gentle with him, and he wanted Tseng to do whatever he wished now.

As Yazoo twitched against him and again assured him that he wanted this, Tseng´s tongue slipped inside. He could feel that Yazoo was still a little bit raw from his latest, violent client – may his soul rot in hell- so he was extra careful and gentle. His cool saliva and sensitive strokes were hopefully easing the young man a bit, but judging from his frantic movements to get Tseng in deeper, he did get pleasure out of it…

When Tseng hit that famous soft spot, Yazoo outright screamed at him, throwing his head back and bucking into the exotic man´s fisting hand. Both their movements became more frantic, and Tseng couldn´t help the moans and the panting rushing out of him anymore. Still closing his eyes he lifted up Yazoo´s sack with a thumb to get better access and darted in and out with his slick muscle, hitting that spot over and over again.

Yazoo felt any meager control he had vanish rapidly as Tseng started fucking him with his tongue, aiming directly for his sweet spot every time. His hips began to rock, helping to slide his erection in that firm grip and help give Tseng's neck some relief. He felt the exquisite pressure build up at the base of his balls, which tightened against his body, when he could no longer hold back and he whispered, "Tseng.... I'm..."

At that last sure brush along his prostate, Yazoo cried out, pressing his hips against Tseng and felt his cock start spurting uncontrollably and his warm, wet seed splashed up over his taut belly, Tseng's hand on his cock and to his surprise, some of that sticky essence splattered his pale cheek, but the experience was none the less earth-shattering, and his body shook with the sweet tremors of release.

Tseng felt the last powerful thrust against him and then the violent shivering and the hot, sticky liquid dripping from his fingers that held Yazoo´s cock. He milked the last drops from him by continuing to stroke until his erection started to soften. Then Tseng withdrew his tongue and glanced down at his own heavily leaking penis. It wouldn´t take much to get him off, but he didn´t want to offend Yazoo, so he´d wait till he was back in his private quarters…

When Yazoo had regained the capacity for coherent thought, he looked down at Tseng with the most blissfully sated, sleepy emerald eyes and a small smile on his lips. Catching Tseng's eye looking down at his body, Yazoo followed the glance, and what he saw greatly endeared him. Tseng's cock was achingly hard and he had not touched it this whole time... and he had asked for nothing for himself in this encounter. Guessing that he most likely wouldn't, Yazoo spoke, "Tseng... would you touch yourself for me? I would very much like to see it, how _you_ like to be touched..."

Startled, Tseng looked up again, eyes narrowed. He really didn´t… wasn't an exhibitionist, but as it was, there probably was no way how he could refuse any of Yazoo´s wishes. And he was aching so very badly! So Tseng sat up and roughly grabbed his erection, hissing at the contact alone. His dizzy eyes were fixated on Yazoo, his naked and flushed, utterly beautiful silver angel, and at the sight of the glistening, wet semen on his face and belly, Tseng came with a harsh cry, throwing his head back and adding his own cum onto Yazoo´s cheek and belly. "I´m… sorry," he panted as he opened his eyes and noticed the mess he´d made.

Yazoo was amazed at how intense Tseng was, and the sight of him masturbating while never looking away from Yazoo was... so incredibly sexy. He was so thrilled to be able to see this side of the normally, collected, sophisticated and ever-efficient Tseng. Yazoo gazed at Tseng, entranced by the seductive show the man gave him, until.... he felt another spattering on his cheek. Inwardly humored, wondering if this regular dose of semen was doing anything for his complexion, Yazoo focused on the man as he heard Tseng's apology.

"Don't worry, Tseng," Yazoo's voice and demeanor had returned to cool and collected normalcy, but his eyes hungrily took in the dark-haired man before him. "I am only sorry I could not bring you off myself," he brushed a slender hand over the erection he been wanting so badly to touch and taste. _Hn, _Yazoo marveled at how perfect it was, how he wanted to taste every inch of this body which had brought him so much pleasure. He would just have to make sure there was a next time. "You are so handsome, Tseng... thank you, for letting me rest today."

"No please, it was my pleasure," Tseng said, shaking his head and reaching out for that beautiful face again. Yazoo´d called him handsome! His head was still spinning from all the tension and joy and Tseng thought he must have died and mysteriously landed in heaven, but then he was brought back to earth my a ringing coming from his pile of clothes. Quickly he stepped out of the tub, more on reflex than of free will, and answered the phone within a few rings, "Yes...of course... I´ll be right there, sir."

With that, and to Yazoo's quiet dismay, Tseng quickly rinsed and dressed, and with a parting word about how he was sorry to leave Yazoo there, exited The Baths, making sure the door was secure on his way out. Yazoo could not help himself, his cock had already become hard by the show Tseng had given him. He reached down to his stiff penis and began tugging and stroking it until he came again into the swirling waters. Then, he washed very quickly and left as well, heading back to his quarters.

tbc?

* * *

**There you have it, new chapter with Tseng^^ Next: why was Tseng called away? Why does Yazoo, Genesis and a grumpy Reno in one car equals cataclysm? Who´s next to screw Yazoo? Review please, and we will tell in the next chapter^^**

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Yeah, poor Gen *sigh* But he´ll get some fun in the next chapter^^ _Thank you!!! XD Yesh, poor lovely Genesis! And he is not really used to being turned down by anyone. But, Sephy was spent, and is a little whore-prejudiced (hmm XD) so what can you do? We'll have to just see what happens there! But ol' Gen definitely has designs on him! XD_

**Soyna:** Awww, as long as you enjoy it ;) Gen doesn´t have it very easy with Seph I´m afraid, but then Genesis does love challenges… _Hey!!! XD Yesh, me too, I feel for Gen, but he picked a hard nut to crack, hehe, but I agree, he loves the game! Yeah, me too, we will go into Yaz' feelings about that a little more next chapter, after he wakes up, things have slowed down with Seph gone and he has some time to think again. Thanks for reading! XD_

**Vypper:** Thank you! Yes, Genesis found himself the most nutty and difficult love interest XD And he´s a bit jealous, yeah… But he won´t give up that easily^^ _Aww, thank you! XD Gen is a really interesting character, isn't he? We will try and keep it really smexy for you! XD _

**Natzilla:** Ah, let Genesis have his "Goddess Sandals", will you XD He luffs them :P Remember our dick-pic? What his girlfriend wears are probably goddess sandals. Or maybe the greek style thingies… Dunno, ask Chephren XD Sephiroth is a first class nutjob, he has a very uhm… strange idea of what 'love' is, to put it mildly *cough* We will see about it later! _Hey Nat!! XD Damn, I was hoping the shoes would go over well, sorry, love. XD Hrm, I have been looking around the Net, and had a heck of a time finding any nice quality Goddess sandals, (does no-one online think about Greco-Roman footwear except me? *hehe!* Yeah, maybe...) but here are some cheap-ass ones: http://www(dot)costumehub(dot) for Genesis and the others, they would be the real deal, thin, leather straps that buckle instead of ribbons. Only the best for the top honeys at the Lotus ;D I am sure Rufus likes showing that his girls wear only the best anyways, and he can certainly afford it. _com/products/adult-greek-goddess-shoes/xx39632?mr:referralID=80b329f3-8a05-11de-bbda-000423bb4e95_ Only__Oh yesh!! XD We will give Yaz' butt a nice workout in this fic, and he will love it! Thank you!! XD We enjoyed bringing you the hawtness! Yesh! Seph is a cad and a bounder! *would shake her fist at him, but.... squeee!!* Yeah, I agree, he really doesn't understand what love is... and we will definitely go into it more later too! _

**AlexJ69:** Glad you liked it! Hopefully the next chapter will make you even more happy^^ Hehe, love/hate relationships certainly don´t get boring (only exhausting)! We´ll see Genesis try to claim Seph as his, no worries^^ _Hey Alex!!!! *tackles!* Thank you!!! XD Yeah, Yaz is a little confused, poor baby. *aches to comfort him* Yesh, there will be much more in store for the Gen, Yaz and Seph situation... Seph did notice him though and I would say that is a great thing! XD At least he was polite, and didn't let the disgust creep into his voice or anything. That was actually pretty cool of Seph... and I couldn't help but think that this resembled Crisis Core a bit, the walking and the faltering pride anyway. No worries, darling, we love Gen, and he will get some good lovin's! Whether or not it is from Seph. Seph is too weird to come to the phone right now. TTYL!!! *snuggles!!*_

**Boehmei:** *quickly re-animates* Thank you very much^^ _Phew!!! *grins gratefully at BMIK and starts putting the Phoenix Downs she 'borrowed' back in to the cupboard, but decides to stealthily place one in Boehmei's hands just in case, inwardly chastising herself for shirking her magic homework* Welcome back, love! Thank you soooo much! _

**Totally-bobby-dogz:** Sorry for the long delay, I was sick, but I hope it was worth the wait! _Thank you so much!!! XD Yeah, so sorry, dear, we both got struck with RL, I'm afraid this past week, but we hope this next chappie will help!_

**IA1979:** Thank you!! We´ll definitely keep it up and abuse the poor FFVII charas till they have break downs from exhaustion. But we have a full stock of blue little pills, so no worries^^ _Thank you!!! XDD Yesh, we shall abuse them indeed, with love, and self-love, but we will make sure they get are well cared for. XDDD And yesh, Genesis is one shexy, crafty minx, so we shall see what becomes of all this! XDD_

**Don´t forget to review please! As always it depends on you if there´ll be more^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks, new chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and alerts!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

Tseng strode purposefully down the upscale hallways of the Golden Lotus, taking the first stairwell all the way up to Rufus' offices and private quarters, which took up the penthouse of the entire Golden Lotus, a floor above Yazoo and the other girls. He never bothered with the fancy elevators, and they took too long in situations like these, when his boss needed him there quickly. Tseng pretended to wrack his brain for a moment to consider what this special call could be about, but there was really no point. If he knew Rufus at all after all these years serving him, it could only be one thing if it was something Tseng had done.

Rufus Shinra, although a generously paying employer, was very meticulous when it came to his rules, and Tseng had broken the cardinal one today, only moments ago, when he had lavished in the arms of his beautiful fairy. Although Rufus would have no hard evidence of it, as the creamy proof of his passions had been rinsed away down the drains of that blessed marble tub. The only real telltale signs were that Tseng was a bit disheveled, something he never was. He had taken considerably longer today with Yazoo's bath to check in with Rufus, but who was to say the fairy did not deserve to languish in a long soak?

The dark-eyed man was not completely certain that he was in trouble, but unsure of what else it could be. Hardly believing that he was even considering lying to his boss, Tseng quickly stepped into the front office, and knocked on the inner office door, knowing Rufus awaited him on the other side.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Rufus Shinra looked up from his boring papers, one brow darkly lifted. Was about time his subordinante showed up! It wasn´t that Rufus had any need for him at all, he simply didn´t like it when he didn´t know where Tseng was, or when he failed to be immediately available. "Enter," he therefore curtly ordered, his voice leaving no doubts about his less than happy mood.

Tseng's jaw tightened... okay, he was in trouble. Proceeding carefully, he opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped in. He went to wait in front of Rufus' desk, bowing his head, but did not fail to notice the somber expression on his employer's face. Uh oh...

Rufus took his sweet time to remain quiet and size his employee up and down with cold eyes. He was known for his intimidating demeanor, and he knew that the longer he remained silent, the more it wore on the other´s nerves. But then they were talking Tseng here, on the other hand. The man was so damn smooth like a polished crystal, impenetrable by Rufus´antics. Which was one of the reasons, the blond liked to have him around, actually, he always kept his cool and didn´t knuckle under him... Today he seemed different though, and Rufus narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint what it was exactly. He didn´t like it when he wasn´t put into the picture, thanks to his being a control freak... Was that a wet spot on Tseng´s leg, right above the ankle? And his hair wasn´t as impeccable as it usually was, was it?! "Where have you been?" Rufus asked sharply, his intertwined hands only twitching slightly for a moment.

Oh, gods, what was he looking at down there? He probably knew everything, yet Tseng would not betray himself. "The fairy. He awoke a bit late today, and wanted a bath." He would leave it at that... any further explanation would be unnecessary, and might incriminate him anyway.

"The... fairy?!" Rufus echoed, incredulous, his face going blank for a moment. But then the discontent was back full force, his features darkening even more, a silent storm raging around the two men. "Since when are you calling my whores by pet names?" His voice was calm, but very very pointed and dangerous.

Tseng's jaw very slowly clenched against Rufus' anger. "I am sorry, sir, but it _is _the name that everyone is calling him. I thought I should get on board, but if it displeases you, of course, I will stop." He would never want to enrage his boss, and it bothered him that he had done so now. Tseng was not used to being anything but efficient and responsible. However, there was a part of him in the back of his mind that was enjoying this, being bad, as it were, felt pretty good, and it had allowed him to fulfill his deepest fantasies. His face an unreadable mask, he calmly waited for anything his boss would have to say to him.

"It does. I am not paying you to get 'on board', I pay you to be professional," Rufus snapped, his gaze wandering down to the wet pants. "And what is that on your leg there?"

Tseng's eyes followed Rufus' down to his wet leg, "That? Oh, yes. That is just water. Yazoo lost his footing today in the tub, and I got a bit splashed as I caught him." It pained him to insinuate that his angel would be clumsy, especially since it was not at all true, but it could happen to anyone. Right?

"Really," Rufus replied flatly, looking anything but appeased. "And I suppose that is why it took you so long to guard someone for a simple bath."

Tseng knew where this was going, and he had to stop it, or divert it somehow. "Aren't the girls allowed to languish if they choose, provided they have the time?"

"_They_ are..." was the tight answer, leaving it open if Rufus thought that Tseng had been lazy as well. "Whatever. I feel that their attitude may have rubbed off on you a bit too much. You will stay away from them till I tell you otherwise. Rude and Reno will take over your guarding jobs until you know your place again. I don´t need my staff to drool over my whores! Are we clear?"

Tseng fought the defeated sigh that threatened to escape him, and only said, "Yes, sir. Of course." He would work hard to regain Rufus' trust... the very thought of even one more bath his angel took with someone _else_ watching over him. He knew Reno, and as much as the man's carefree nature endeared him, Tseng was all too aware of how the man tended to leer at the girls. Anger rose within him, but he could not show it, or he would never again be able to spend time with Yazoo. Squashing his feelings of jealousy, he refrained from speaking further as he did not want to try Rufus' patience further, and he was sure his own words would reflect his now-dark mood.

"Good," Rufus replied, still eyeing Tseng suspiciously and coldly, but then he leaned back and said condescendingly. "I suggest you get back to work then. There´s enough paper work here." And with that he motioned with his head towards the stack in front of him, satisfied that he´d found someone else to take care of it.

To that last statement, Tseng did not bother holding back his sigh. He was an expert bodyguard and assassin, and apparently an administrative assistant as well as a file clerk. He would have to remember to add these to his own job description when he came across it in the files, which, undoubtedly, he would. "Yes sir," he conceded, and gathered up the rather sizeable stack and took it with him, opening the door with a bit of difficulty, and left Rufus' office.

###########################################

Once there, Yazoo sat in his favorite chair in his favorite bathrobe and picked up the book he was reading. His sheets had been changed and a fresh set of deep crimson satin sheets now adorned his large bed as Yazoo and Rufus both knew that Vincent Valentine would pay a visit tonight and he was fond of the color. Reaching up with his fingers after a while, Yazoo was pleased that his hair had dried, and glancing over to the vanity mirror, it had dried nicely. Feeling restless, he found himself only staring at his book because he was too busy daydreaming about his encounter with Tseng and how wonderful it had been.

Setting the book down, Yazoo parted his legs, reaching in to touch his hardening cock again. At the contact, and the cool air on his genitals, his breath hitched, and he let his head rest back against the chair. He began teasing around his hard length with slender fingers, and finally let them close around the heated flesh, stroking insistently. With the other hand, he reached into his robe and found a pink nipple, which he tugged and teased idly, and his breathing started to become a bit labored again, and then, he heard a knock at the door, startling him. He crossed his legs and sat up straight, "Yes?"

Genesis Rhapsodos was just on his way out for a shopping trip. He needed some new clothes, something extraordinary to catch a certain person´s attention… When he came by Yazoo´s door though, he stopped in his tracks. Hm… Why didn´t he ask for Yazoo to join? It would relieve him a bit of the presence of one annoying redhead and he could get some information out of Yazoo about his brother, especially what kind of outfits he liked...

With a small, ironic smile, he said to his two bodyguards, "Wait a moment," and knocked at the door.

Reno rolled his eyes, unnerved already that he had to accompany one working girl for their boring shopping trip. "Hurry up, yo, I don´t have all day," he announced with a half morose, half pained look, but naturally he just went ignored. When Genesis heard the calmly spoken "Yes," he opened the door and peeked with his head in. "I am going into town to purchase a few new things and costumes. I thought you may want to join me?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun," Yazoo did his best to look unaffected, but he wasn't sure it was working this time. "I need to dress here very quickly, then I will be right out." Yazoo remained in his chair, waiting for the acknowledgement from Gen.

"Very well. I´ll be waiting in the car with Reno and Rude then," Genesis said with a brief nod. His nostrils took in the undeniable scent of sexual heat and he briefly wondered what exactly Yazoo had been doing, but then he shrugged it off. His gaze quickly flickered over to the bed but all remainders of the last night had been cleaned away. The fact that there were new, clean sheets however spoke volumes anyway...

Hiding his disappointment behind a small smile, Genesis closed the door behind him and without another word to his bodyguards, marched straight off for the limousine parked behind the whore house. Reno arched a brow at the sudden change of mood from slightly excited to stiff and almost sulky, but then he just gave a shrug and followed with Rude in tow.

As soon as the door closed, Yazoo sighed and uncrossed his legs. _Reno? Hn._ Whenever Reno was in charge of guarding Yazoo, he insisted on needling Yazoo to no end. Although, Yazoo did find it endlessly enjoyable to rile the ballsy redhead up. It was a sort of game for them both. Yazoo found that his erection had calmed down and he slipped into his closet and picked out a pair of fitted black pants, a black, tight v-neck sweater, and a pair of calf-high boots with a slight heel on them. He quickly dressed, threw a last look in the mirror and was leaving the lobby of the Golden Lotus within 10 minutes.

Seeing Yazoo come towards the black limousine, Reno lifted a brow and flicked his half smoked cig away. "The princess has risen and deigns to grace humanity with her ever sparkling presence... About time, yo," the redhead groused and overly mincingly opened the back door, so Yazoo could join Genesis.

"Oh, was I gracing humanity just now? I hadn't noticed..." Yazoo did not smirk outwardly, but there was humor in his eyes. "Thank you, peasant," he lifted his hand in a royal wave before he climbed in beside Genesis.

Genesis looked at his friend with slight curiosity and waited for a comeback from Reno, but if he had said anything at all, it was cut off by the violent shove with which the door banged close. "You have my eternal gratitude," Genesis said wryly to Yazoo. "hopefully this´ll shut him up for the rest of the day." Sighing, he propped his head in his hand and looked out of the window as they slowly started to move. It wouldn´t be a good idea to ask just yet about Sephiroth, he didn´t want to appear too eager... "So, how was your evening?"

Yazoo thought about it for a moment; last night had been confusing... "Uh, fine, thank you..." This morning, however... Yazoo felt warm inside, and did not want to dwell on last night when Tseng had taken that all away for him. "How was your last client, Gen? Was it that one guy who likes to crow like a rooster?"

Genesis snorted at that. "No, actually it was the one that cries like a baby... Seriously, if I have to change his diaper one last time, I´ll give him the real shit for free." He looked slightly unnerved for a moment and shook his head. Really, he usually liked his job, but sometimes... "So, what did you and your brother do? " Genesis had a rather clear idea of what they had been doing, but he wouldn´t let Yazoo get away too easily. Ask him a bit about it, see if he was breaking a sweat.

"Oh nothing, we just talked a bit." Yazoo had thought the question may come up somehow... Gen did seem a bit taken with Sephiroth, so he wanted to humor him, but he didn't know what the consequences would be if he told any of his co-workers what really happened, what with Loz being so close and not knowing, and the fact that Yazoo didn't feel completely at ease with the fact that he was being fucked ruthlessly by his brother on occasion either. He wanted to know Gen, but he just wasn't ready to part with this information.

"Oh," Genesis said, leaning forward with interest and ignoring the streets and houses passing by outside. "What did you talk about?"

"Sephiroth was reminiscing with me about our childhood days," which wasn't completely a lie, but Yazoo felt eerily unsettled by Genesis' keen interest on the subject.

"Aww, come on now, tell me a bit," Genesis sight. "We´ve been friends for how long now? A year? And I still know next to nothing about you... Where do you come from? Where are your parents? Why did you come here? Or..." he made a calculated pause, seemingly hesitating. "...don´t you trust me enough to tell me?"

Yazoo stared into those clear, azure eyes, "Thank you, Gen, you are right, we have been friends for a long time. Well..." Yaz thought for a minute, "I am from a small town not far from here, very small, nothing to get excited about. We were raised by my mother. My father was a hobby archaeologist and he was doing a field dig in darkest Gongaga. The team sent was trying to uncover more Cetra artifacts, but I do not know the results and my father was reported lost... we never saw or heard from him again... Sephiroth is the only one of us who remembers him.

Aside from my mother, Sephiroth and I, I have two brothers, the youngest, Kadaj, and you know Loz." Yazoo gave a small smile when he mentioned his older brother. "Our mother grew ill and died when we were still very young and Sephiroth raised us, and now, we really have no money, so that is why I came here. It was the most logical choice and my brothers are near if I need them. I hope that one day, Kadaj can attend the University and do whatever he likes with his life, so it is necessary for me to work hard here. And you are right, Gen, it could be a lot worse."

"Ah, I see..." Genesis hummed, looking thoughtful. "But you are from a noble family, aren´t you?"

"Well, yes, but even Sephiroth was very young, and had not been taught how to manage money properly, so I am afraid it lasted only until just before I came here."

"That must have been difficult for your brother, to raise you all by himself while still being so young," Genesis said sympathetically, eyes questioning.

"Yes, he was sixteen, and had to put aside childish things quite early as the eldest too for things like social cotillions and dance lessons." Yazoo's face went blank when he mentioned these events Sephiroth had attended, for back then, he had even felt a bit jealous, for these things had taken his brother away from him.

Their mother had encouraged Sephiroth to find a female companion his own age. His eldest brother had assured Yazoo that it would not come to pass as long as he had his kitten. Yazoo had always had mixed feelings about that, but he was also glad his brother loved him so, especially after their mother died, when the brothers needed each other most.

When he noticed Genesis still looking at him, he finished, "Although I feel close to Brother, I cannot even imagine what that must have been like for him, to become 'father' to three siblings."

"But I think he did a wonderful job raising you... And he still comes to visit you, even now. That must be hard on his own family, hm?" Genesis pushed further. He was wondering if maybe Sephiroth had a wife and his own children by now? It wouldn´t surprise him that much...

"Hisfamily?" Yazoo looked at Genesis blankly. "We are his family, Gen."

"So, he doesn´t have a wife, children?" the redhead queried, feeling thrilled that Yazoo didn´t know what he was talking about since it indicated that Sephiroth was still single. A fact that hopefully heightened Genesis´chances!

Wife? Children? Yazoo couldn't even imagine, but perhaps one day... he didn't want to think about that, had been jealous as a child when their mother spoke of such things. Though if Sephiroth were to marry now... "No, and if there are prospects, I do not know about them... My brother has never wanted for anything, least of all suitors, but he has never really taken an interest in anyone before..."

"Besides you, you mean?" Genesis replied nonchalantly, leaning his head against his knuckles. He couldn´t help the light stab, it still freaked him out what he had heard in their room last night.

Yazoo's face remained a blank canvas... he knew Gen knew... but he would wait and see how the conversation went from this point. "Me, Gen?" he asked, not willing to give Gen too much just yet. This was their well-kept secret from forever ago, as Sephiroth had told him, and he felt nervous about being the one to tell it to anyone.

Genesis briefly considered if he should tell that he knew what was going on between Yazoo and Sephiroth. He was rather curious about seeing his co-worker's reaction. But then he dismissed the thought. Maybe it would give him an advantage later to not let it on, and he didn´t want to drive Yazoo away from him. So he feigned innocence and instead said, "Yes, I mean you are his brother, his only family, I suppose he must be rather fond of you."

Yazoo relaxed, inwardly, at least. To relax visibly would still betray him, so Yazoo simply blinked, and said, "Yes, I am his brother, and he takes good care of me, of us all." It was the truth, although it bothered Yazoo sometimes that the attention given him grossly outweighed that given to his brothers.

"Care to tell me a bit of your other brothers?" Genesis frowned. He knew about Loz and Sephiroth, but not much anyway. Yazoo still was pretty much a mystery to him and it couldn´t hurt to get more information... Besides the topic 'Sephiroth' seemed to upset Yazoo a bit, so it was probably better to get to know things about him in an indirect way.

"Loz you know. He has been working at the Golden Lotus just as long as I have. He has always had an aptitude for making things, he is good with mechanical things, but his passion was cooking. So Sephiroth told him that they were looking for a new head chef here at the Lotus, but I think Brother wanted him to look out for me, and I am very grateful for that. Loz has the biggest heart and is the most decent of men. I do hope that he decides to go and pursue his career someday. I would not want to be responsible for keeping him here when he has so much potential, but for now, I am very happy he is here with me." Yazoo visibly gushed when he spoke of his beloved brothers.

"Kadaj, the youngest, is 13 this year, and growing up to be quite a refined young man. Sephiroth has made sure he has had the best tutoring and etiquette our funds can buy. Kadaj is the most passionate, the most expressive of all of us in many ways. I admire him so much for that. I could learn a lot from him." Yazoo was always so impressed that Kadaj could just be himself, without hiding his emotions, not disguising or squashing them, but actually feeling them. Oftentimes with consequences, but he seemed so very free.

"Oh, good for you," Genesis said, a bit coolly and turned his gaze back out of the window. Of course Yazoo had to be happy enough to have a stable, supportive family backing him up, on top of a drop dead gorgeous brother fucking the living daylights out of him! Could it get any worse?! He didn´t know, but his formerly good mood was considerably dimmed now.

Yazoo looked at Genesis closely, "Oh, Gen, have I offended you? I am sorry, I would never want to do that." Yazoo's face remained blank, but his hand found Genesis' sitting in the redhead's lap.

Genesis´ expression tightened for a brief moment, but then he relaxed and let Yazoo take his hand. He shouldn´t let the guy get to him like that. They were working partners, he couldn´t afford to loose him as a companion so easily over one of his sulky moods. And it had been him to ask after all, hadn´t it? So it was his own fault anyway, and he wasn´t under the impression that Yazoo was bragging about his family. Still, it must be nice to have such a family… Genesis was an orphan, as far as he knew. Maybe his parents were still out there somewhere, but if they were, he didn´t give a shit. They had abandoned him at a very young age and since then, he´d always been alone. Given the trust-issues he had, and his burning ambition to become something better, the few relationships he'd had didn´t last long, and he wasn´t exactly grieved about it either. His lovers had been so dull, so small-minded and unpompous – they didn´t fit the life style Genesis wanted for himself.

Now Sephiroth was a different matter all together. He was exactly what Genesis wanted, he was his dream incarnated. Sephiroth was sophisticated, elegant, erudite, arrogant, dominating; simply a man who knew what he wanted, who got it and who even managed to deserve it!

And he would become Genesis´, that the redhead would make sure of.

Stroking with his thumb over the back of Yazoo´s hand, the prostitute sighed and turned his eyes away from the city passing by, saying, "No, I´m sorry, I´m a bit in a strange mood today. You know my last client was kind of…stressful.

Yazoo's face softened and he looked at Genesis with large, empathetic eyes. "Yes, I have noticed that you work very hard to accommodate your clients' special needs, Gen. Your work is to be commended and you deserve a nice break today." Yazoo made up his mind right then to give Genesis a splendid shopping day... and little did Rufus know, a fabulous meal out for Genesis, himself, Rude (and Reno, if Yazoo felt like it,) on the house. As Rufus made sure they lived in lavish comforts, he apparently paid well to make sure his girls worked well. Yazoo, however, saw none of that money and Genesis was clearly feeling the stresses of the job right now.

The silver-haired mastermind knew just which posh business owners came through his bed and with whom Rufus held considerable credit, so why not spend some? He knew Rufus could certainly afford it and he knew his shrewd employer would forgive him after a good fuck anyway. With that settled, Yazoo squeezed Genesis' hand in his, but did not let it go, his gaze returning tranquil as they finished out the rest of the drive in silence.

The car suddenly stopped, so that Genesis didn´t really have the time to reply as the door was suddenly jerked open.

Reno laxly stood beside the car, cigarette already dangling from his lips, and waited for the two men to get out. His lazy, bright blue eyes quickly scanned the area for threats, but there were none, unsurprisingly. All there was, was one of Rufus´ fancy shops, complete with a red carpet for the clients, leading into the 'Chez Nous'. It wasn´t just an ordinary store, here they served a special clientele, namely whores, and everyone who wanted something kinky to wear for a change. When Yazoo passed him, Reno couldn´t help himself and remarked with a smirk "Chez Nous... doesn´t that sound just like you? People get in and out and when they leave they´re about a fortune lighter..."

Yazoo didn't even hesitate or look at Reno, only retorted, "Why yes, and like Chez Nous, I am only available to an exclusive clientele. Only I'm afraid this highest level of quality and class are not pour vous." He turned behind him and took Genesis' hand again and led the much more refined redhead inside. Once through the massive golden revolving door and faced with the highly pretentious red carpeted staircase, Yazoo always felt a little thrilled and a bit in awe as well. The ceilings were lined with shimmering chandeliers and along the upstairs railings, there were plush, high backed arm chairs in which guests were encouraged to sit and watch and be seen.

Reno just morosely smashed the door shut and with a warning look at his partner Rude to better keep his mouth shut, followed the two fruitcakes into the store. Genesis was already taking in the new collection, tugging a bit at Yazoo´s hand as he dragged him after him to a wall with high-collared leather wear. He was faintly aware of the stares they received from the other clients, mostly lower prostitutes and some well-heeled men and women. While the latter were rather appreciative and curious, the former started to whisper with envy and nudged each other, but Genesis paid them no mind. At most he´d smirk at them, but really, those high heeled boots were so much more interesting.

Rude simply stared at Reno through his dark glasses. He would rather blow Reno's EM Rod than get involved in the squabble, and he was greatly enjoying listening to someone combat his loose cannon of a partner's jibes for a change. Yes, Rude was having a great time, clearly by the look on his face, but no one aside from Reno would be able to tell. It was a very distinctive wobble to his knee when he walked.

Yazoo felt so excited to be having this outing with Genesis. He really never got the chance to go too many places, and a vacation was not even in the silver haired youth's vocabulary, but this change of scenery was doing them both a lot of good, he could tell. Yazoo happily let himself be pulled along by the lovely vision that was Genesis Rhapsodos, whom had called him friend earlier. His friend... "Hn," Yazoo thought to himself, more than a little pleased.

"Oh my, look at that..." Genesis mumbled, picking up a black latex corsage, complete with tight fitting pants that left the back area open to expose perfect, round buttocks. "I just have to try this one, do you mind?" He looked back at Yazoo and then at their still intertwined hands. He made a bit of a show, holding the cloth up so everyone could see what he had chosen. Reno meanwhile was leaning against the wall, doing his job of unenthusiastically 'guarding' (really, what could happen HERE) and rolled his eyes.

Yazoo eyed the outfit Genesis had chosen with interest. "Hn, not at all," but he didn't let Genesis' hand go. He didn't really want to. In fact, he was looking forward to seeing Gen's lean, statuesque body in it, especially how he filled out the back of it.

Genesis blinked, waiting for Yazoo to let his words follow with some actions, but when he didn´t move, the auburn haired man had to free himself carefully. "Well, I´ll be right back then." And with that, he vanished inside one of the big, comfortable changing rooms. Sighing, he got out of his clothes. His hand was still feeling warm from Yazoo´s touch, and while he changed into the outfit, he wondered if maybe Yazoo could have... wanted to join him? Now this was an interesting thought. He´d never pondered that, Yazoo wanting him... But the thought excited him to no end somehow, and his already tight clothes got a bit firmer. Maybe it was worth a try...

Pulling down the zipper of the corsage again, he poked his head out of the cabin, his eyes searching for Yazoo and purring, "Hey Yaz, could you have a short look? And help me with the zipper?" His voice had gotten quite sultry and his gaze became heavy, as he went into seducing mode. He knew he looked hot as hell in the skin-tight, black shiny latex that hugged his finely sculptured body like a second skin. He just wondered if Yazoo was seeing it too.

"Um, sure..." Yazoo's eyes widened a bit noticeably; was he really hearing this? Genesis wanted him in there? Although he wasn't sure it would be wise to let himself be too near the redhead when he knew Gen's luscious body was all wrapped up in latex right now, Yazoo found he couldn't help himself. "Coming," Yazoo smirked a bit, as the declaration would always have a double meaning for him now, but he went nonetheless. Parting the translucent, black dressing room curtain, Yazoo blushed a bit as he was not at all prepared for the sight that met his eyes .

Genesis stood facing the fine full-length mirror with his back to Yazoo, all clad in black aside from the two milky, perfect buttocks that were a shocking contrast to the rest of the dark vision before the silver-haired youth. There was also a slim opening where the zipper to Gen's outfit remained open along his beautiful back.. Yazoo unguardedly licked his lips at the sight, and let his eyes travel up and down that sleek panther-like body again to indulge his appreciative eyes. "I believe I am indeed coming, Gen... look at _you._ You are a vision."

Genesis closely watched Yazoo in the mirror, and even if he hadn´t heard his very straightforward words, the predatory look and his almost dangerously low voice would have been enough to tell Gen that his outfit was indeed very much appreciated. His breath hitched a bit at the compliment and he unconsciously arched his back. Being talked to like that by a creature that was maybe equally as beautiful as he was, was an experience he could get used to… Absently he rubbed over the bulge forming on his lower regions and reminded huskily, "The zipper?"

Yazoo caught a flash of white against the blackness as Genesis' fine boned hand came to brush against his black-clad crotch. Yazoo couldn't be sure, but he thought he might have seen signs of arousal there? "Of course," and he approached the redhead from behind to tend the zipper. He let his fingertips caress the nape of Genesis' neck as he gathered the two sides of fabric together and drew up the zipper with his other hand. He remained behind the slender beauty and gazed over his shoulder into the mirror. "You look good, Gen... good enough to eat," and out of nowhere, Yazoo's hand was on that shoulder, whirled the redhead around, and pinned him to the nearest wall, so they faced each other.

tbc

* * *

**Hehehe, evil cliffy the second ;) But at least it was a really long chapter, wasn´t it?**

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Soyna:** Yeah, Tseng couldn´t resist Yazoo a second time XD And I suppose it was really just what Yazoo needed after Sephiroth *sigh* Thank you for reviewing!!! _Hey darling, yesh!! Tsengy is a total gentleman and he is in love and very good for Yaz. We will just have to see where it goes from here. ;D_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Hey sweetheart! I was happy they got some fluffy time too^^ Uhm, and don´t worry, so far in our plot no one´s going to die, so no worries;) _Hey love! I totally hear you, I have the very same problem with my faves too! And they generally die horrible horrible deaths... but we love the Tsengy. He is a good man, unlike the others I have personally liked before, so we shall have to see what happens._

**Natzilla:** Hahahaha, I´ll take the comment about us being insane as a compliment;) I suppose there isn´t much Yazoo wouldn´t look delicious in XD Awww, thank you, happy you got stoned from our smut, lol! _ROTFL!! I totally hear you, babe... I want a Tseng of my own, and a naked Yazoo too!! Why thank you!! XD Yesh, we like rims, so we will be sure to include plenty more for you, alright?_

**Totally-bobby-dogz:** Hehehe, in this chapter you saw why Tseng was called away, Rufus was a killjoy^^ I hope you liked the new chapter as well, even though their was no smut! _Hey Amz!! XDD Thank you very much!! *sigh* Yesh, Tsengy had to go b/c Rufus wants what he wants when he wants it. XDD Glad you are enjoying it so far!!_

**Labe: **Yay, happy you liked it! No, I only know of a handful Tseng/Yazoo stories, at most :( I hope you enjoyed the new chapter *hugs* _Hey!! XD Thank you!! Yes, they are both very sensual people and Tsengy is sooo romantic! *sighs* Yeah, come to think of it, I have not really seen Tsengzoo around either. Only once, but then it was according to storyline and Tsengy was a little peeved for what happened at the Northern Crater. o_O... You got it!!! __XDDD_

**IA1979:** Hahaha, yes, Tseng really deserved it, he was such a gentleman the first time! And Yazoo practically begged him, so who´s he to refuse XD Geheheee, I hope this was enough Gen-drama? If not, there´s more to come next chapter;) _Hey there!! XD Yesh, no worries, darling, Tsengy reserved it for his Yazzy, because Yaz was the last one to get up that day... heh, Seph wore him out, poor dear. So, as long as there is a 'trustworthy' bodyguard in there with a working girl, all is well, and they won't be interrupted. Tsengy really did deserve it! I love to see both of these groovy kids pleasured whenever possible, and it was pretty awesome that they got to get it together this time, and Yaz does feel like thanking him at some point. Thank you for sticking with us! __XDD_

**AlexJ69:** No worries dear, I´m so happy you liked it and I already had read your review on LJ. But I´m glad you didn´t give in to the Powers! We thought Yazoo could need a break as well, so Tseng had to make it all better indeed^^ The next chapter´s here already, but next week I have my tests, so it might take a bit longer with updating, we´ll see *sigh* Thanks so much for reviewing!!! *huggles* _Hey Alex!!! __XD *Katackles you, then realizes you're a corpse... and, facepalming, gives you a Phoenix Down with her free hand* XDDD Yesh, I know! An interlude with the Tseng-ster... *would absolutely die too, except that the story must go on!!* Oh! And Tseng licking... *cums* I really really cannot tell you.... ahhh, how much I enjoyed helping write this chappie! XD__Thank you!! I was afraid I was projecting there a bit too with Yaz' soloM at the end, but he was not immune to Tsengy, and was very much turned on by it.__Yesh, good luck on exams, darling!! XD *knows you will do fantastically, with Gen love behind you and sends you plenty of good well-rested and clarity vibes* Oh, and if you ever feel stressed, be sure to come back and let the Tsengy handle it for you *Kasmooches you!!* __XDD_

**Review please, so we know if we should continue?**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Title: **Golden Lotus

**Authors:** Superkalifragi and Chephren

**Summary: **Yazoo, sold off by his brother to a whorehouse, lives in a world of fake love, insanity, and physical pleasure. But what happens when he accidentally starts to feel for one of his clients?

**Rating:** M, most definitely!

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, Yazoo and all characters herein belong to Square Enix!

_Chephren:_ Yazoo, Rude

_Superkalifragi: _Genesis, Reno

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

GL7

Yazoo's eyes were on those full lips now, which he felt like sucking, but he leaned in to lap up Genesis' long neck, nuzzling the silky strands of hair below one of those adorable ears. When he reached the ear on his tongue's ascent, he breathed into it, "Mmmm, yes... very tasty," and he ran his tongue along the shell.

Genesis yelped a bit in surprise as he found himself suddenly thrust against the wall by Yazoo´s surprisingly strong body. When the silver head caressed his ear with that slick tongue of his, Genesis couldn´t help but let out a shuddering breath. Oh yes, there surely was a reason why Yazoo was at the top! He craned his neck a bit, pressing his groin into the hard body against him, but then he narrowed his eyes, suddenly becoming aware of just where they actually were. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

Yazoo drew back to look deeply into those wary blue eyes, not even attempting to hide his desire for the lovely Genesis Rhapsodos. "I am tasting you, Gen... and you are delicious. I want to make you feel good. Very much. Would this make you feel good?" His hand trailed downward, brushing along the fabric of Genesis' outfit, caressing his taut flesh through the leather until his smooth fingertips teased along one of Gen's buttocks. He cupped it, pulling their pelvises closer together, letting the redhead feel his desire for him.

"Ah!" Genesis bucked into the touch involuntarily, throwing his head back. Actually, he wasn´t so happy with the situation right now, he felt like a shameless whore (oh the irony) for letting Yazoo get the better of him. But actually, last night hadn´t been very satisfying and his body clearly enjoyed the treatment, so who was he to refuse? Besides, doing it in public with the prospect of getting exposed at any minute was dangerously exciting. And Yazoo was so hard for him already! "Oh yes, that would make me feel very good!" he therefore smirked, rolling his hips into the other man´s erection.

Yazoo purred lowly when he felt those slim hips roll into his own. He glanced over to see if anyone was nearby out there from what he could see through the curtain. Nothing, not that he could see really well, but at least there were no lurking feet underneath. He brought his hands to Genesis' waistband and slowly inched down the tight pants until he caught a glimpse of Genesis' rosy shaft, and freed it from the confines of the fabric. He gingerly wrapped his long fingers around it, and pulled lightly, appreciatively, enjoying the feel of the redhead's cock in his hand. "Oh, Gen, that's nice..." and his lips found the dip at the base of Gen's throat, his tongue darting out occasionally to pay homage there.

"Uuuh..." Genesis couldn´t help the moan escape him as Yazoo exposed his swollen, erect organ that stood straight to attention like an eager, little soldier. He arched his back a bit more, to get closer contact with Yazoo´s dexterous fingers, his upper body and head leaning against the wall, while his nether regions pulled away, pushing into the other whore´s touch. His hands had meanwhile wandered up, one burying into Yazoo´s silver hair and pulling at it (Genesis was rather passionate once he got hot) while his other hand tore at Yazoo´s clothes. "Ah, yes, like that! Get out of this damn shirt!" Then he suddenly became aware that they were still in the shop and added breathlessly, "It totally doesn´t suit you."

Yazoo scrambled to help Genesis strip his own shirt off of him... feeling the cool air on his skin, he snuggled his chest closer to that slim body to feel it against him where they touched. "Ahhh, Gen," he breathed against the redhead's neck, still stroking the stiff organ in his hands. So delicious, his mouth watered at just the thought, but he knew that Genesis got tons of that sort of attention in their line of work and he wanted to hold out just a bit longer, maybe even give him some of the tender attentions Tseng had been so kind as to bestow on Yazoo earlier that morning. "How do you want it, Gen? I want you to only feel good today, okay?"

How he wanted it? Genesis had no idea, actually... This was different from work, where everything was calculated orders and punishment, where he was in charge. This was spontaneous, somewhat passionate, and he didn´t want to think or make decisions. He had briefly thought about firmly remaining in control and teasing Yazoo about it, but the setting and the young man´s hands on him melted his reluctance just away. Good gods, if Yazoo could do this to him, then what must Sephiroth be capable of?! "Just uh... do it somehow..."

"Mmmmm, well, let me see, Gen.... I rather like this little number you have on here," he slid slim fingertips in between Genesis' top and his ivory chest, searching for nipples he was imagining the color of. Finding one, he squeezed it lightly.... "let's keep it on, shall we? And I think we should give these pretty little pants a test run..." He led Gen over to lean against the wall just next to the curtain so that Genesis would be able to see himself in the full-length mirror, then lowered himself into a kneeling position. No one passing would be able to see them, except the barest figments of debauchery if they were to try and piece together what was happening in the mirror, but they would surely not mistake any pleasured noises they heard coming from inside the dressing room..

Now face to face with that hot, needy flesh of Gen's erection. He glanced up into his friend's hazy eyes, a naughty smile forming on his face, "This is what I want, Gen... I simply must taste this too," and he let his tongue dart out quickly to swipe a new drop of precum from the tip of the rosy cock.

Gen gasped as he suddenly found his bare cheeks pressed against the smooth, cool surface of the wall behind him, with Yazoo kneeling before his hard cock. When his erection was caressed with quick, wet strokes he had to put his fingers into his mouth to stiffle the moan. He shan´t be too loud or they would notice... That thought alone made him shamelessly buck against Yazoo mouth again He wanted it so badly!

Yazoo glanced up again when he heard the moan... it seemed like Genesis was enjoying this, so Yazoo lightly grasped the redhead's slender hips and angled them a little more so that Genesis would be able to see everything Yazoo did to him in the full-length mirror now, instead of shielding him from view as he had a moment ago. He hoped Gen would love it.

Now, as they were situated, Yazoo could no longer refrain from engulfing the head of that rosy cock in his hot, wet mouth, still licking the tip with his nimble tongue. His eyes flitted back up to Gen's face to watch his every reaction so he could see that what he was doing would pleasure Genesis most. Gods, but the man was beautiful, and like this,with his head rolled back and rosy lips parted, he could only be some sort of succubus, an unmatched seductive creature, sent to Gaia to give and experience the most superb pleasures imaginable.

"Mmmmm," Yazoo hummed around Genesis' cock as he marveled at the deliciously prone body in front of him.

"Ungh!" Genesis started to suck at his fingers in very much the same manner Yazoo was treating his cock. That guy´s mouth was pure, hot bliss! His free hand slipped into Yazoo´s hair, trying to make him move faster, suck harder, just drive him over the edge! With hazy eyes, he rolled his head to the side and there he could see himself, shamelessly jerking his hips back and forth in small, heated circles, his glistening dick being sucked by Yazoo´s bobbing head, vanishing inside that sinful mouth again and again. Oh gods, if someone was to enter the cabin and see them like that now!

Yazoo moaned low around Genesis' cock between his full, pouty lips. He went easy with the pressure he applied, after the tender treatment Tseng had lavished on him with the ice cubes, and with Vincent calling on him tonight. Instead, Yazoo took Genesis in deep, letting the stiff flesh nudge the back of his throat, the only pressures he applied were the caresses of his pink tongue and the occasional hollowing of his cheeks as he gazed up at the show Gen gave him, suckling slim fingers into that beautiful mouth. Yazoo could not help but moan more at that deliciously, naughty sight, and the thought of what they did together so close to the other custom here in a public shop.

"Oh-oh gods," Genesis muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, as Yazoo´s velvety lips glided down his wet shaft, exposing it to the cool air and releasing it partly from the pressure of his clenching cheeks. "You know your metier, don´t you?" he breathed, looking down onto Yazoo´s face and those dreamy, big eyes staring back at him, as he ate his dick again, rolling the thin layer of skin down towards the redhead´s shaft in the process. If this was what Yazoo could do with his mouth then he didn´t want to know what the guy could do with his cock! "Ah, you know, maybe I-I should change positio- that shirt, I mean that shirt, dammit..."

With a twinge of regret, Yazoo drew back, leaving one long, slow suck along Gen's penis, never letting his eyes leave the redhead's. "Sure, Gen, perhaps another size or... a different variety perhaps?" Then Yazoo guided Gen's hips, signaling gently for the man to turn and bare those creamy buttocks to him again. Without leaving his kneeling position, Yazoo nuzzled one of the pale cheeks against his own, planting soft whispers of kisses there. Feeling along the curves, Yazoo spread them a touch and drew his tongue up the valley from just behind Genesis' balls, which his hand came to cradle gently in his palm, to the cleft under the base of that long, lean spine. With his thumbs parting the perfect mounds, Yazoo marveled at that little, pink entrance to Gen's body, and he swiped along it with the tip of his tongue. "Ah," Yazoo said, approvingly, "This is just to my taste..." and he continued to lightly lap at the small hole, until he gently pushed his tongue on it slightly, bidding Genesis to let him in.

"Uh..." Genesis pressed his face against the wall, the cold texture cooling his heated face a bit down. His hole was clenching under the contact, twitching and shivering at the teasing tongue prodding against it, seeking for entrance. He knew that the bastard enjoyed doing this to him, making him all needy and horny and so hard. But Genesis couldn´t be angry with him, because he loved every second of it! And he really was so horny now, that he withdrew his wet fingers from his mouth and guided him to his hole, frantically brushing over the tight muscle, battingly with Yazoo´s tongue for entrance and moaning at the pleasure that shot through his belly. He so wanted it!!! Again his gaze went to the mirror and he almost came as he saw himself nearly fingerfucking his own ass while Yazoo licked his entrance. "I-inside... I think it´s better i-if the... sh-shirt´s inside the pa-hants," he panted huskily, breaching his gateway to bliss with two fingers so that Yazoo could tongue fuck him.

"Oh Gen...." Yazoo couldn't keep the whimper out of his voice and he had to stop licking for just a moment to comment, "So lovely, this look suits you, or should I say, you make it look so sinfully gorgeous." His last gasp had a very clear sound of his tongue coming back out to resume licking and then fucking Genesis. He started with shallow, darting motions, but soon, he went slower with long thrusts that curved in the last second to search inside Gen's writhing body for that special pleasure spot. Once he found it, he continuously hit it over and over, wanting to show Genesis some of that frenzied pleasure he had learned from his brother, but gentler. No need to make this lovely man scream here, maybe just some good mewling, and he wanted Gen to forget whatever it was that was bothering him so. Yazoo found oftentimes that sex was a great centering technique, and when he came, he found it hard to care about most things that might bother him. Most of the time anyway.

Genesis bit his lips to not cry out, instead letting his breath rush in quick gushes. His fingers were still parting his cheeks for Yazoo, but he didn´t know how much longer he could take it. His cock was already weeping, fine pearls welling up from within the hard, aching organ. His sacks felt so tight, and the sweet, almost loving carresses against his oversensitive, screaming prostate made his legs go very weak.

Reno leaned against a wall with crossed arms, his alienated look darting from the changing room to his partner in crime. Somehow he thought he could hear suspicious noises from in there, and judging from the looks of the other customers, he wasn´t the only one... Just what did they do in there for so long anyway?!

Had that been a moan?!  
Reno tried to catch a sound. The shop had gone unusually quiet, as if everyone tried to listen to what was going on there, and they did seem perversely excited about it too!

Yazoo sat, mesmerized, by the enticing sight of Genesis squirming at the ministrations of his hot mouth, and how the stunning redhead's fingers fought to keep Gen open for him and Gen's body to remain upright. The beautiful, pleasured sounds that met his ears were just too much, far too exciting. Yazoo growled low in his throat and nuzzled that lovely behind with his nose and cheeks, trying to show Gen he was enjoying this as quietly as possible and because his mouth was busy. While one of his hands juggled Gen's testicles, the other ran lazily along the genitals of the fiery succubus toward that proud shaft once more.

When the cool fingers sneaked around his cock, Genesis had to close his eyes again. It was thanks to his years-long training that he could restrain himself from cumming all over the wall, but a deep groan escaped him nonetheless.

"Yo, everything a´right in there?" The sceptical, suspicious question from their bodyguard made Genesis' blood run cold, and he froze for a moment, but then Yazoo´s tongue pushed against his sweet bundle of nerves again, and his hips rocked forward. "Ye-yes, everything´s fine!" _Oh god, just don´t come in here! _ he silently growled, throwing Yazoo a hazy look for help.

Again, to his regret, Yazoo withdrew his tongue from inside Genesis' body, turned his head toward the curtain, and purred, "Yes, yes, now, let us try on in peace or we will make you wear these crotchless panties. I am sure Rude would offer his objective opinion." He looked up at Genesis above him again in the mirror to wink at him, then immediately plunged back into that tight, wet channel to continue massaging Gen's prostate, lazily and appreciatively.

At the thought of Reno in a pair of crotchless panties, the corners of Rude's mouth twitched up in a phantom smirk, gone as quickly as it appeared, and he cleared his throat and straightened his sunglasses.

Reno winced at the mere thought of what Yazoo had just suggested and hurried to get away from the cabin, but not without murmuring a barely audible "Bitch," and glaring at Rude (as well as the other clients who were far too amused for his liking-didn´t they have anything to do?!).

"Ah, ah. I think I´m wet enough now," Genesis hissed, just the slightest undertone of frustration and impatience in his voice. He really needed it now, he wanted a cock and seeing that they had gotten rid of Reno -judging from the very quickly vanishing footsteps- he saw no reason for torturing him any longer.

Yazoo's cock twitched hungrily at Genesis' words. It was time. Wordlessly, he withdrew again and rose to loom behind that gorgeous creature, feeling the heat of Gen's body radiating from him, warming his own bare chest and belly, as he reveled in the feel of his fingertips at his groin as he unfastened and unzipped his now, uncomfortably snug black pants. His hard cock sprang free, seeking out those tempting buttocks in front of him. Giving himself a few lazy strokes, Yazoo lined himself up with Gen's entrance, letting himself be embraced by those smooth, firm cheeks and the knuckles of Gen's fingers.

He thrusted inside the taut, welcoming body, one hand finding Gen's hip, and the opposite arm sliding around the man's torso, holding him close, his head turning to rest on Genesis' shoulder. Starting slowly, Yazoo started long, deep, sure strokes into that hot, tight warmth, the firm grip on him so tantalizing.

Clenching his teeth, Genesis threw his head back, trying to be as quiet about it as possible. But it was just like trying to not laugh at a funeral because it was the most inappropriate thing to do; he couldn´t keep it all in and there escaped him a deep, delighted moan. There was no way that the other customers hadn´t heard it at least if they were standing nearby, but when Yazoo started to move and glide with the length of his smooth cock along his prostate he gave another muffled cry. Good gods, by now they must all have known that he was just getting fucked inside the changing room! And as it had to be: at that thought, his cock leaked some more and he groaned a half-hearted "N-no!"

Hearing the beautifully frenzied moans escape such perfect lips was almost too much for Yazoo, who melded his upper body with that of Genesis and continued undulating his pelvis, pulling in and out of that hot... tight... gorgeous ass. He had to bring that right hand on Gen's hip to gently cover that lovely mouth and muffle his cries, although he truly wanted to make them ring louder.

"You are so beautiful, Genesis," he feverishly whispered into the red-head's ear, "it's kind of a shame that the custom can't see you like this." He guided Genesis' head to look over into the mirror again, and they watched themselves there for a moment. Yazoo found himself unable to look away from that lovely face. He had to withdraw his palm for a moment to take in Gen's pleasured expression and he gazed, transfixed with lusty, emerald eyes. "I know you would seduce them all as you have me." He ran his tongue along the delectable earlobe, and huskily breathed into it, "you look so tasty... all flustered and exposed like this.... so pretty..." Then Yazoo's left hand left Gen's chest to find that rosy cock again, and firmly began long, slow strokes to match his thrusts.

"Oh gods…" Genesis moaned as he watched the other prostitute gliding in and out of his ass, moving his pelvis in slow, delicious circles. He could feel Yazoo´s body colliding with his buttocks and the light slapping noises sounded so very sexy, stimulating him even more. The tight latex on his skin made it so much more unbearable to hold back his desire and let lose. He loved watching himself and the silver head in the mirror, but he´d be even more turned on by actually being face to face with him… "Turn me around," he therefore whispered feverishly, in a slightly commanding tone. He couldn´t help it, this was just the way he was, and even when he was being taken like this, he was selfish enough to make his demands. "Fuck me up against the wall, let me see your face."

Yazoo's face contorted in an inaudible groan as he had heard those small noises of skin on skin and now, Gen's sultry voice, ordering him. He briefly envied Genesis' clientele, people like the rooster guy and the grown baby, who got to hear these types of commands on a regular basis. There was a very slick sound when he withdrew his cock from Gen's body, gently turning him so that the redhead's back rested against the wall. He reached down, cupped those cheeks again, and felt Genesis cling to him as he lifted the redhead into his arms, drawing those slender legs around his waist, plunging inside that heat again.

As he held Gen in his arms, Yazoo whispered again, "Play with your nipples for me, Genesis. I want to see how you would pleasure yourself when we are not alone.... when others could burst in at any moment. Do not touch your cock, though... I want to watch it bounce against your tight belly as I bury mine inside your luscious body." His strokes became faster, and he smiled lasciviously at the succubus in his arms as their ears were greeted of the delicious sounds of Yazoo's balls slapping against Genesis' ass.

Genesis´ body shuddered very notably when Yazoo entered him again and demandingly clenched his legs around the other´s ass and hips, drawing him closer. Oh yes, this was much better, DEEPER, more intense! He felt impaled, taken and used, but in such a good way! His arms were clinging around Yazoo´s neck for support, but he let one of them go after he had noticed that the silver head was strong enough to hold him. Leaning his head back against the wall where it scrubbed up and down with Yazoo´s trusts, he looked the prostitute in the eye and slowly licked over his pouty lips.

Then his hands travelled up over the black, tight shining latex, every muscle showing underneath and his hard nipples bulging under the fabric like two little twin mountains. He was making as good a show as he could, given the circumstance that his prostate was driving him mad and he had to held back his moans and screams (he usually was a rather audible person.) Rubbing one of the latex nubs, he gave a helpless whimper and pressed it again, delighted by the pleasure that made his chest swell. Oh, how he loved this kind of gear, the smooth surface naturally caging his hot, needy buds…

Yazoo couldn't help but purr as he saw Genesis lick his lips so provocatively, then tease and toy with his latex-bound nipples. He could not ignore the sight of that rosy shaft swaying and bouncing against Gen's belly. It looked so delicious, and Yazoo's mouth started to water as he thrust into its beautiful owner, pressing Gen ruthlessly into the black painted wall of the dressing room with every slam of his slim hips. The pleasure was building inside him, and he wanted to hear those sexy sounds the redhead made, so he leaned closer, his lips at Gen's ear, and vice versa.

"I'm close. I want to hear you, Gen. Those little noises you make are so sexy, and now, give me an order, Mistress."

"Uhgn... uh, make... me... CUM!" Genesis cried out, but his order was already being taken care of. With another thrust that felt like Yazoo was trying to pound his prostate up his throat, the sensitive, tingling nerves couldn´t take the overstimulation any longer and with a violent shudder, the prostitute threw his head forward and pressed his nipple as hard as he could, while he was exploding from the inside in waves. He didn´t give a damn about being quiet anymore and right now the whole city could have been witness to his slutty, powerful orgasm for all he cared! His white cream was spurting all over Yazoo and his own clothes, that weren´t his yet, and he didn´t even touch his cock. "Yazoo," he moaned, "cum with me..." Oh he wanted to feel it, his ass being filled with the proof of Yazoo´s desire, he wanted to be coated with his seed till it was dripping out of his tight canal!

Genesis' shaky, mewling words and the sight of the redhead's quivering body in his arms sent Yazoo over the edge. "Oh, Gen.....Ahhh! So nice.... I am... cumming with you!! Ohhhhhh, Gen! SO BEAUTIFUL!!" Yazoo would not leave Genesis out there by himself. Fuck if he cared what any of those people out there thought anyway. He delighted in the feel of Genesis's semen covering his belly and chest as well as Gen's soon-to-be-new clothes. He spilled his seed into that tight, squirming body until he had no more to give, and his cheeks were flushed with the sweet after-bliss of release. He tightened his hold around Gen's body, brushed his hot cheek against Gen's and held him there for a bit as they both came down from the heights of their stolen, public ecstacy.

".FUCK!!!" Wide-eyed, Reno drew back the curtain, his own dick standing ramrod straight and poking at his belly, but still he was on duty here and how should he explain to his boss that two of his whores had been openly (well, there still was the thin curtain) FUCKING each other in public?! The sight that greeted him was so mind numbing, though, that his jaw just dropped. Genesis was shoved up the wall, his cheeks tinted, his breath laboured, his nipples perking up from under skin tight latex that was covered in white, creamy cum. Yazoo was still buried inside him, holding his friend up by the naked ass, slowly turning his head and watching Reno with a lazy blink.

Both their eyes were so damn big and shiny, their cheeks flushed and their mouths so red and pouty from the kissing that a god would have melted from the sight. Reno just silently came in his pants and wordlessly drew the curtain back. "You have 5 minutes," he said expressionlessly, glaring at the other customers who curiously glanced at him, and folded his fingers before his lap to hide the small, wet spot.

Yazoo smirked and looked back at Genesis appreciatively. "You see, Gen... even Reno liked your outfit. Shall we?" He set his succubus down gently on pretty, bare feet and knelt down to carefully lick away all of the splattered cum from Genesis' sated cock and exposed skin, the quickest, easiest cleanup he knew of. Slipping his fingertips into the waistband of Gen's pants, he carefully slid them down Genesis' slender legs allowing the redhead to step out of them. Then he stood up and carefully unzipped Gen's top and stripped him of it, dropping it on top of the pants into one messy, cum-covered heap. He stepped back and cocked his head, taking in all of that naked splendor before him. Genesis was stunning.

"Don´t look at me like that," Genesis snapped, cheeks still flushed. Then he sighed and reached for his own clothes to get dressed. "Let´s get out of here, we´ve drawn enough attention," he said, briefly cupping Yazoo´s cheek with a hand and then turning around to get dressed.

Yazoo smirked just a little as he watched Gen's back as he got dressed again, also making sure he and his clothes were as clean as they could be before stepping out of the dressing room with Genesis. Looking down at himself, he blinked. This simply would not do... his cum-covered black pants... and he asked Genesis politely to find him something to wear out, as they would also be dining out after this. He had not even finished his shopping yet. He combed the racks, much to Reno's dismay, looking for what he had originally intended: new work clothes. He picked out a number of sexy, little outfits and then he and Gen made their way back out to the limo, with a rather quiet Reno and a rather smug-looking Rude.

Tbc?

* * *

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Kiki-slasha:** Yes, poor Tseng :( At least he can admire the fairy from afar, and maybe Rufus will calm down again… And, did the actual chapter meet your naughty thoughts about GenYaRe?_ Yes, Poor Tsengy!! But Yazoo did want there to be a next time... so we will just have to see. Oh! Yo__ur fairy tale reference is awesome!! Who is the pumpkin? XDDD Yes, we hope that you enjoyed this little treat!! XD_

**Soyna:** Hahaha, yes there´ll be Vinzoo! (I suppose there´ll be pretty much everything, but well XD). Poor Reno doesn´t have it easy with his job, but at least he gets to look at all the pretty boys and girls ;) I suppose when Yazoo is horny, nothing holds him back, so even Gen was a bit surprised, haha. Well, I suppose Tseng has to find a way now how to get to his fairy or appease Rufus…_ Good! XD So glad you are enjoying it!! Yesh, even Vinny comes to this particularly special whorehouse. We will try to smex it up really well for you in this fic, unless Goddess forbid, the well should run dry *winces* Nevermind *knocks on wood* hehe XD Yes, Yazoo seemed to enjoy playing with Reno in AC/C, so why not? It cracks him up inside. Yaz is such a cocky bastid. XD And one of the loveliest things about Yaz seems to be that he is very flexible, and for once, he was victim to someone else's allure. Can you blame him? XD _

**Aeriths-Rain:** Ah, Tseng still sees him, he just won´t guard him for a while I guess… Hm, I´m not sure Yazoo is aware of what Tseng feels for him (yet), but that might change…_ Yeah, Tseng is too valuable to Rufus to kill off... and Rufus seems to get off a bit on dominating people, hehe. Yeah, Tseng is to keep his distance and settle into his new administrative position, poor guy. Yes, Like BMIK says, Yaz is blissfully ignorant, but he really only understands sex and Rufus and Seph's power plays anyway at this point. But what Tseng did for him did make an important impression, and Yaz doesn't know about Tseng being reprimanded yet, so we will see._

**IA1979:** Hm, maybe Rufus was just in an especially cranky mood? And yes, we just mentioned Vincent XD I´m glad you´re having fun with the story so far, we sure as hell have too!!!_ Yes, but it give Rufus his jollies to do that to people, and he seems to hate his employees getting away with argy-bargy under his very nose. So for that, go Tsengy!! hehe! He is a total pirate right now. Yesh, we did!! And BMIK's Vinny rocks my socks! Hope you'll like it! Yes, Gen is a trooper, he is so awesome! I agree he deserves lovin' too, we'll see what we can do! Yay! We were hoping for that same spontaneity, thank you for saying so!_

**AlexJ69:** Sooooo, I´d say you can erase Genzoo from your wishlist now XD I think almost everything happened, except for the kiss, though^^ But who could resist Gen when he´s all dressed up like that? Yazoo obviously couldn´t… Hopefully you liked it! *snuggles*_ Hey Alex!!! XDD *katackle!* Yes, ever since your Promises, I had a craving for some more Genzoo myself!! And Yaz is thrilled that Gen is his friend... and he was totally seduced just then, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Hope you liked the smex! I cried a little inside a little about Tsengy too... we shall see what happens. Eh, kiss? Ooh, lemme see the list again! XDD Oh yessss, we hope this did it for ya... oh, crap, Phoenix Down!! *Kasnuggle!!!*_

**Natzilla:** Oh yes, I always have this geisha image in the back of my mind as well. They surely aren´t allowed to go out very much, but sometimes, when they worked well, Rufus will allow it. Yes, Kadaj is about 13, Loz is 19, Sephiroth is 22 and Yazoo is 17. We should prolly post these numbers at the beginning of the next chapter…_ Hey Nat!! XDD Yesh, it is about as alternate as you can get, but we like it that way. XD For somre reason, their mom was a baby machine for a while, and then thought good and hard about it, and had baby Kadaj. __XDDD Ohhh, geishas!! __*mesmerized, drool running down her chin* Huh? Whoa! Where were we then?_

**Totally-bobby-dogz:** Ah sorry! Yes we were a bit evil, but the new chapter came fast, so I hope you´ll forgive us and liked the new chapter ;)_ Yes, sorry Amz, love! We are total brigands, but does this chappy help? XD_

**Labe:** Yes, we´re a bit of teasers, couldn´t resist XD I´m so glad you like it! Yes, Yazoo is pure awesomeness and we´ll worship him to the fullest XD_ Yay, yes, we love him too... Yazoo is one of those characters you loved before you even knew he existed , right? A world without Yazoo... *shudders* TTYL! XDD_

**Rina:**_ Hey Rina!!! So sorry we did not get this answered before now, but this was a rockin' awesome review!!!!! Thank you so much! *huggles!* Yesh, we do like to switch characters a lot, because it allows us both a chance at the ones we like best, like Tsengy! Also, if say Loz, who is me primarily were talking with Yaz, then I may ask BMIK to play him, so I do not spend a scene talking to myself. Hehe!! The conversations are more interesting that way too, I think. It also is a bit challenging, because there is the desire to make sure that the two interpretations match up. Do you think so thus far?? You are very observant btw! XD Yes! BMIK's interpretations are fantastic! I am always a bit in awe of her Rufus especially, as I tend to fluffiness... I only hope if Seph and Ruffy have a written conversation someday, my Rufus can hold water, but I certainly am excited for the challenge. *snuggles her BMIK and her uber-dom Rufus!* Oh thank you!!! I had never written Tseng before, but BMIK's Tsengy totally inspired me XDD He is such a gentleman! *gropes him* And OMG, thank you so much for your comment about Yaz!! *tackles you!* I hope he continues to surprise you, in a good way! XD Yeah, characters that don't really speak are awesome because you never know what they are thinking, so you can make stuff up! XDD But Yaz does have strong family loyalty, and he seems to find the fun in everything or he wouldn't laugh so much. Yeah, and what goes on in ol' Yazzy's head is anyone's guess. I told BMIK that I thought, for all we know, he could be watching movies in there (spaceyness at the beginning of Advent Children), or doing stand-up comedy. He has inspired me a lot... Actually, I would love to be more like him, and be like "hn," and blink away my troubles or just be able to say, "fuck it, wanna have sex?" XDD Yazoo is 17 in this one... that is perfectly okay, love, I forget Seph is 22. XDDD BMIK posted their ages in a comment ! Figured red was a safe color for Vinny, hehe! ;D Oh, and that is awesome you like Yaz' shopping outfit!!! Actually, at that point, I was out of ideas and that is totally one of my personal winter outfits! XDDD We love dressing him up! If you have any requests, please let us know. I just love Rude too! He is so snarky! "Weren't there some....KIDS living with you?" LMAO. And you can tell he loves his Reno! However, he is kind of tough to write, I think, because of his expressiveness and chattiness, hehe!! But I will absolutely keep trying. I love him in this fic! Yesss! Gen is the shiz-nit! And my Yaz does enjoy some dirty talk! Yay!!! So glad we got you hot and bothered!! If you like, you should totally read Alexj69's Genzoo fic "Promises Fulfilled" (Alexjblackford on LJ) She is the first and only other person I have found that wrote any Genzoo so far, and maybe it will catch on!Again, thank you, thank you for the awesome review! *big hugs!!* We hop you continue to enjoy it!_

**Review please?**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**GL Chapter 8**

Genesis made himself comfortable again in the limo, straightening his clothes a bit and looking out of the window with little interest. He was really hungry now, after their 'work-out', and he was glad that they were driving to a restaurant. Rude must know where they were going, but Genesis didn´t really mind as long as they had food. "Who are you expecting tonight?" he asked, the question directed at Yazoo.

Yazoo climbed in after him and sat down, arranging his new clothes, which were essentially a long, black frock coat that reached his ankles and left a pale triangle of his chest visible, some sleek, black pants and some very pointy black heels. He felt very sexy in his new apparel and gave Genesis a grateful nod and a small smile. At the redhead's questioning, he looked thoughtful. Work, again? He was having a great time with Gen today, and could stand to think about work later, but tonight's client was much better than most. "Um, Vincent Valentine."

"Valentine..." Genesis let the name roll in his mouth, tasting it with a thoughtful look. "That rings a bell..."

"Hn," Yazoo replied, "has he been a customer of yours before, Gen?"

"No, I don´t think so... probably," the redhead replied, narrowing his eyes as he thought about it. He´d had so many customers, a few hundred, and he couldn´t remember all their names. "How is he?" he therefore asked, thinking that maybe he´d recognize him by his sexual preferences, kinks or his character.

Yazoo shrugged, "Nnn, well... really it's very nice, but it is always the same. He buys a nice dinner, we eat, and then do business, which is rather... tame." Yazoo felt a bit disappointed, as though the man was brimming with darker, more perverse desires, but would not allow it of himself... although he could not be certain as he barely knew Vincent, but he'd had enough experience and variety in his clients to know these things. It made him feel a bit uneasy as well... for Yazoo's responsibility and job as one of Rufus' prostitutes was to help the client unlock these passions.

Upon reflection of Rufus' words later, Yazoo had observed that his clients felt more at ease with him especially if these desires were something the client felt ashamed of, for this was what they truly needed, but for whatever reason had suppressed due to their environment. Being one of Rufus' working girls also meant providing therapy when it came down to it. It was just a shame that Yazoo didn't feel much like talking, except in the sack, when it would serve to pleasure both the client and himself, and Vincent Valentine wasn't much of a talker, period. Yazoo found him very handsome though, but truth be told, he enjoyed his martini with a twist.

"Sounds nice," Genesis said dryly, but shook his head. "Doesn´t sound much like any of my former customers... What´s he doing?"

"Mmm," Yazoo blinked, and summed it up as best as he could, "Missionary." Yep, that just about covered it.

"..." Genesis blinked at the reply and turned his blank face away from the window and towards Yazoo who observed his fingernails in a rather unfazed manner. "Actually I was asking about his job, but this is good to know as well... You really don´t think about anything else, do you?" A rare mocking, but friendly smirk graced his features and his eyes sparkled with mirth that softened his usually rather haughty, distant attitude a bit.

Yazoo looked at Genesis blankly, then jovially smirked back at him. "It seems you have found me out, Gen," he agreed, "touché...." He redirected his thoughts back to his dark customer's life, of which he knew very little. "Hn, you know, I really don't know...." he had never thought to ask, "but he is very well off. I will talk with him tonight and let you know."

"Hm, suit yourself." Genesis shrugged and looked back out of the window to see if they were finally anywhere near food. Just then Rude drove before a fancy hotel restaurant, parking the car and getting out to open the doors for his girls. "Finally" Genesis sighed, rather inelegantly massaging his rumbling belly.

Yazoo watched Genesis with interest. Gen was really funny sometimes. He slid out in his fine, new clothes and waited for Gen to accompany him to the entrance of the gourmet restaurant. Yazoo had given Rude no preferences as far as dining, as he rarely ate out anyways. It seemed Rude may have had a soft spot for French food, because he took them to le Petit Chateau. It seemed he also liked Yazoo's conspiratorial plans of extravagance with Rufus' credit, because le Petit Chateau was the best in town, and the pricing reflected this. Yazoo had not eaten here before, but had heard many a client talk of decadent dinners they had here, and benefits they had attended for some such thing. Yaz found he didn't really care, and never understood why the clients didn't notice his politely-accommodating-yet-he-really-couldn't-give-a-rat's-ass expression...

As Rude walked ahead and held the rather breakable-looking glass doors open for he and Gen, Yazoo smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Rude, you have fantastic taste." Rude merely pushed his glasses up his nose with a gloved finger and stood motionlessly, but a slight blush crept onto his tan features.

Reno just rolled his eyes as he followed, giving the doorman who eyed them suspiciously, a cocky grin. He really didn´t give a damn what people thought of him, but he had to avoid trouble, or Rufus would eat him alive. Their image was to be discrete after all, and _that_ the two bitches had already destroyed once today. Still, the garçon led them to a nice table without even batting an eyelash at the rather unusual and not so fitting attire these new guests were wearing, albeit he had found them a place a bit farther away from the other guests. Nobody complained about it though, since it was a rather nice place in the winter garden where they had a good view of the park outside with the little fountain.

The waiter brought them their menu cards after the group had settled down and asked for their drinks. "A White Russian," Genesis immediately ordered, unperturbed, while he was ravishing the menu with his eyes. Reno´d have loved to get some good old alcohol as well, but he was on duty right now and simply went for a glass of water.

"Hn, I'll have a glass of red wine please..." Yazoo told the garçon. In truth, he wanted something sweeter, one of those White Russians sounded great right about now, but he was practicing. Vincent Valentine was an avid fan of red wines of special vintages. Yazoo wasn't a fan of wine, but he had to at least learn to not squinch his face up when he drank it during their sessions. "And what would you like, Rude?" He glanced over at the ever-silent man.

"Milk. Please," and Yazoo gave the waiter a 'well-you-heard-the-man' glance. "Thank you, "he dismissed the man courteously and began pouring over his menu as well.

Reno leaned back in his chair, watching the other guests who just every once in a while glanced at their tables, too polite to stare openly. Well, it wouldn´t have surprised him if a few of them were actual customers of the girls, and maybe they got a bit uncomfortable to see them here; like the big, black guy in the suit, who was dining with his beautiful girlfriend or whatever. Reno thought he even faintly remembered the guy´s name. Wallet or something? Wallace? He just shrugged it off, as the waiter came back with their drinks. "You finally done pickin´ something?" the redhead remarked with a lifted eyebrow and rolled his eyes towards the garçon, sighing "Girls..."

Yazoo gave the waiter his order and handed him the menu, and Rude did the same, and then they waited patiently for Genesis to declare his choice. Yazoo found he liked watching Genesis... the man was really interesting, but he slowly felt a pair of eyes watching him from across the room. He tried as nonchalantly as possible to look over there and see who it was. Mr. Barret Wallace was the owner of the two eyes, and he had looked a bit uneasy to say the least. Yazoo widened his eyes at Barret, which was more subtle a gesture than waving or even nodding, and then went back to his party quickly as though it had never happened, turning his focus back to Genesis.

Finally Genesis had made up his mind, giving a rather long list of our d´óeuvres, main course and desert. Satisfied, he leaned back, sipping at his drink, when he felt Reno´s disbelieving eyes on him. "What?" he asked wryly, and in his best haughty voice.

"You keep that up an´ya´ll get two floors down to the fatties," the redhead grinned.

"At least I´m working it off, not like other certain people who pretend to do their jobs by standing around, looking stupid and kicking their heels."

"Yeah, I just saw enough of your work-out, thank you very much, yo" Reno snorted and looked at his partner, seeking for some support here!

"What? You didn't like it, Reno?" Yazoo purred at him, remembering Reno's speechlessness, and odd twitching at the sight of he and Genesis. "Or, are you jealous? If you'd only tried on those crotchless panties, we would have devoured you in there too," and he licked his lips sensually, never taking his eyes from Reno's face . Then, he turned and gave Gen a ladies' 'high five.'

Rude just watched from behind his dark glasses. He'd wished a little too emphatically that he had seen what Reno had that made him react like that. He would have had either one of these two lovelies in a second, and he'd had a secret crush on Genesis for who knows how long. When he caught Reno staring helplessly at him, he simply said, "crotchless panties," and waggled his eyebrows.

"What the hell?!" The man grunted, trying to ignore the heat rising within him from only the memory of what he´d seen and heard in the cabin, and the smug look from Genesis. Luckily the waiter just came with their food and spared Reno another round of bitching.

As it was set down before them, Yazoo waited for everyone to receive theirs before he ate. This gave him a chance to work on his table manners. He almost wished, though, that he had chosen some small seedy place, so that they wouldn't have to stand on ceremony so much... well, he never much cared to follow it, but here, he felt as though he should be preparing so that he didn't offend Vincent tonight with any lacklustre in his manners. 'An offended client is an ex-client,' as the Golden Doofus would tell them.

Once he noticed Rude, Reno and Genesis enjoying their food, Yazoo started with his creamy soup. Yum! It was so velvety in his mouth and as it descended to his stomach, that he savored every bite of it, taking special care to be sure he drew the spoon in the correct direction through the soup. When he had finished it, Yazoo couldn't resist licking the spoon clean. He knew it wasn't good manners, though, but 'fuck it,' he would not do that in front of Vincent tonight anyway... hopefully.

Reno let his cutlery clatter on his plate, very sudden and unexpected, making Genesis flinch. The auburn haired man threw him a venomous look but went ignored as Reno stood, and stiffly said into Yazoo´s direction, "May I have a word with you in private?"

At the bodyguard's odd glance at him, Yazoo felt a twinge of alarm, but would not give Reno the satisfaction of seeing it, of course. He knew he was in trouble. _Why?_ If it was his lack of etiquette here, Reno had by far surpassed anything Yazoo had done by just swaggering into the place, and then making that racket just now. Throwing a glance at Genesis, who was still eyeing Reno like he was a bull in a china shop, and then Rude, who only shrugged back at him, Yazoo wordlessly rose, and followed Reno out of the dining room.

Reno silently lead the way to the restroom, past the other guests with a neutral face and once they were inside the fancy room, he locked the door, turning around to agitatedly point his finger at the whore "What the hell was that just now, yo?"

"Hn," Yazoo couldn't resist any sort of retort with Reno, and he figured Reno must love it, or he wouldn't bother speaking with Yazoo. "I would ask you the same thing. I was merely enjoying my soup, minding my own royal business, when suddenly, I find an ochu in my lovely dining hall..."

"Shut the fuck up, yo!" Reno growled, very suddenly grabbing Yazoo by the collar and shoving him against the tiled wall, pressing himself against the rigid body and shutting the young man up himself by roughly biting in his neck, burying his teeth into the sweet flesh and starting to suck at it -but not enough to leave marks- while his hands roamed the man´s lithe body.

Yazoo stared, dazed, at the bathroom stalls across from them, before letting his eyelids drift closed. "Ohh, peasant..." Yazoo gasped as Reno's hands found the sensitive skin below his buttocks and pressed a bit more insistently there as his hands brushed along it to cup them "You wanna fuck me? Think you are man enough?" He then rocked his hips a bit into the man whose mouth attacked him now. "Well, come on," and a smug smile spread over his face. "Show me what you got then, champ."

"I´ll show you how much of a man I am, bitch, yo," Reno growled, tearing at Yazoo´s garment with his rough teeth. With the lunch, a wholly different appetite had been sparked within him as well, and the hard evidence of that now proudly poked against Yazoo´s leg. The bodyguard´s hands where still shamelessly groping the whore´s ass, feeling it up and squeezing it hungrily. Yeah, a quicky was just what he needed now, the redhead decided, finally freeing a collarbone and tracing it with his damp, agile tongue.

"Ohhh," Yazoo mewled, delightedly, as he felt himself being ravaged by the hands of the flustered bodyguard. He leaned and swayed with the redhead's movements, becoming rather pliable, his own body reaching for the newly-needed relief. He let his slim fingertips find the fastenings of Reno's black pants, quickly undoing the zipper, craning his neck to be able to glimpse the straining organ he felt. "Oh... it seems you have the proper tools, but I have seen bigger... Ah well," Yazoo hummed a bit boredly once he saw Reno's package, "a tool is a tool all the same, is it not? But do you know how to use that? We'll see. Fuck me, peasant..." and he continued his body's undulations, waiting to see what Reno would do with him.

"Oh yeah?" Reno snorted, wrapping his lips around a hard nub, as he had shoved Yazoo´s coat down his shoulders, and scratching with his teeth over it. "I´ve seen better ass as well, yo." Now this was a blatant lie, but he´d be damned if he would let Yazoo get too cocky with him! Rubbing his now free erection into Yazoo´s hand, the redhead pressed him with his mouth against the tiles, while he groped the man´s hips, searching for the damn waistband of his pants. "I gotta fuck you so hard you won´t even remember your name, bitch!" he panted, finally yanking the fabric down and ravishing smooth, heated skin now instead.

Yazoo did his best to remain as cool as possible, until those teeth grazed his nipple and his breath hitched as he felt hands roughly expose his lower parts, and his own erection, which was even now rising to stand proudly and betray his bored demeanor. He replied, unfazed by Reno's retort about his ass, "Good, I would love to be fucked, but I only allow real men to fuck me." Yazoo's smug emerald gaze rested on Reno's face, still suckling his now-hard nipple, he grasped the erection the redhead had urgently shoved into his hand. "But I will grant you this opportunity, because I am curious. If you really think you can, peasant... "

"Who´s the peasant, eh? I´m about to fuck you, slut," Reno breathed, before he bestowed his attention back on Yazoo´s naked chest. Gods he was so hard, and the little whore milking his dick with his far too dexterous hands wasn´t really helping things! Groaning, and rapidly sucking and licking the erect bud, the redhead forced the whore´s buttocks apart with one hand to reveal his tiny butthole. With his other hand, he blindly searched for the soap dispenser. There was no other lube, and he sure as hell wouldn´t screw him dry, or Rufus would have his balls for lunch! Finally, his fingers bumped into something and after he had fumbled a few seconds with the mechanism, a slightly viscous liquid coated his fingers. Sighing with relief, he started to smear it on Yazoo´s entrance, making deep panting noises.

"Yes, that is true," Yazoo purred at him, and he sighed more audibly than he would have liked at that cold liquid slicking up his entrance, yet continued in a low, even tone just to tease, his hand pulled on Reno's cock surely and as languidly as his words fell from his lips, "and yet, as I said, I was simply enjoying my royal meal, and here you are, bestowing these gifts, although crudely, paying homage as it were... so if one of us is a peasant, I would say, that would be... you."

"Your own fault that ya can´t eat like any normal person and have to make such a ridiculous show of it, yo!" Accompanying his words was his finger pushing inside, impatient, rough and excited. He didn´t want to wait, he was getting closer to exploding any minute now. Yazoo´s cock had gone rather red around the head as well, indicating that he was just as stimulated. Pulling his finger out almost completely, Reno shoved it inside again, crocking it and searching with his fingertip, feeling up for the sweet spot that would make Yazoo scream till he was hoarse. Adding a second digit, Reno scissored them, widening the muscle, for his pulsing, weeping penis. "Ya ready bitch?"

Yazoo's eyes rolled back a little when Reno's fingertip found his favorite spot, but he masked it as an eye-roll at the redhead. "Hn," and his breath caught every now again, but he still kept the aloof quality in his voice. "That is simply the way I eat. _Not_ my fault that _someone_ was too enamored with the sight of any flash of tongue to keep his eyes on his own plate. Perhaps I should ask Rude to give you a lesson in etiquette for the High Table." As for Yazoo being ready, he wanted Reno's cock very badly now that the fiery bodyguard had started this, but it pleased him far too much to see Reno's reactions.

"Etiquette... my...ass!!!" Growling, Reno shoved his fingers in to the hilt, before he withdrew them. He impatiently uncurled Yazoo´s fingers from his cock and grabbed him hard on the shoulders, yanking him away from the wall and instead shoving him to lean over the lavatory, his little ass sticking out into the air. There was a huge mirror, Yazoo was directly facing, seeing himself lying over the smooth black surface, his cock pressed between his hot body and the cool stone. Reno was standing directly behind him, kneading his ass and devouring it with his eyes while he pressed his cock between tight buttocks, rubbing it between Yazoo´s ass cheeks and brushing over the sleek hole. "You want me to fuck you, bitch? You want it now?" he breathed huskily, a small droplet of precum falling on Yazoo´s coccyx.

Yazoo's eyes widened at the deliciously disheveled sight of himself in the mirror with a very determined Reno looming behind him. He felt his cock twitch against the hard surface of the counter, and the maddening massage to his buttocks. Usually, Yazoo didn't mind giving in and begging to give both partners pleasure, but something about his mouthy bodyguard almost demanded that Yazoo keep goading him... as if Reno might like this too... and it was far too much fun to stop.

Seeing Reno eyeing his bottom hungrily in the bathroom mirror, he simply shifted his hips in a lazy, exhibitive circle, pressing it in Reno's direction as a cat does when it stretches. It felt good, the air on his genitals and the thrill of someone watching them so closely, Reno's arousal clear by the shimmering drops on the end of his dick. He felt precum dewing on the head of his own cock as well. He found he was having a great time.

"Maybe... but we are really only here, because it is _you_ who wants to fuck _me,_" Yazoo's lusty gaze never left Reno's, "and judging by that prodding back there, you want to fuck me very badly."

"Heh, you may just be right, yo," the redhead smirked, moaning against the friction at his dick. "I´ll make you scream..." he declared, almost a bit stubbornly and grabbed his arousal with his still slick fingers to stroke it a few times and lubricate it. Then he guided it to the glistening entrance calling for him, promising relief, and the muscle was breached as he slipped in with the head, watching the action in the mirror and throwing his head back.

Yazoo's lips parted and his eyes closed as he felt the redhead slide into his tight hole, but recovered quickly and smirked at Reno in the mirror, pressing his hips back again to envelop him within his welcoming body. He took Reno in to the hilt, rising up on his toes as he did so.

"Easy, easy," Reno breathed, going rigid. He wouldn´t want to cum just yet, that´d be rather embarrassing, after all the bragging... So he let go of Yazoo´s ass and instead held him down by the neck, pressing him further against the surface. This was much better... Sighing, Reno pulled out, faintly wondering if anyone missed them yet. Yazoo´s coat was just very practically parting right above his buttocks, falling down beside his legs where his pants were still hanging between his knees. Pulling back, the redhead slid out, the tight flesh letting go of him rather unwillingly, but it received him just as eagerly again when he pushed back in. "Watch yourself, yo," he ordered, twisting Yazoo´s neck so he was forced to face the mirror and watch Reno´s cock getting swallowed inch by inch.

Yazoo snorted when he felt himself pinned to the counter, but did as he was told... The mirror came all the way down behind the faucetry and Yazoo could see his face and Reno's dick as he pushed into him. The way Yazoo's own eyes were so heavy with desire, the power of Reno's thrusts that caused Yazoo's body to jerk, and he could feel his own cock and testicles jarred by the impact, which sent sparks through him. He couldn't resist purring and shifted his hips a bit, making sure Reno hit his prostate upon each entry. "Faster, we are taking too long," he felt it was his turn to give orders now.

"Shuddup," the redhead groaned, but followed the order nonetheless, ramming inside with remarkably more force. Fine sweat built on his forehead now, as his hips slapped against Yazoo´s ass and he fit inside the lean body so perfectly. "Fuck, I´m close," he moaned, narrowing his eyes. He just didn´t want to give it to Yazoo that easily, not before the little shit had bent down to him, so he let go of his neck and reached for a nipple again, pinching it while he penetrated that sweet spot in a fast, delirious rhythm.

Yazoo curled his fingers to brace himself against the smooth surface, but he gasped again when Reno roughly squeezed his nipple. It was just enough to sharply magnify the strikes inside his body, and his mouth opened again and his breathing became a bit more ragged. "What's the matter, peasant?" he taunted, "afraid to… spill your seed inside me? Afraid you might... get addicted?" Yazoo felt warm and decadent, being taken here, and briefly mused whether this was how Genesis felt in the dressing room. He purred, his body writhing, moving back to meet each one of Reno's thrusts, and he was close himself.

"Still so cocky, yo?" Pushing in again, Reno suddenly leaned over, so that his lips brushed over Yazoo´s ear, and the tip of his tongue flickered over the sensitive shell. Then his right hand let go of Yazoo´s nipple and instead started to surprisingly softly stroke down the silver head's side and hip, while his left hand sneaked around to clench around the whore´s hard cock and pull the foreskin back and forth in a slow, sensual rhythm. Reno´s hips had almost stilled as he pulled out in slow motion, only the tip of his sleek dick being engulfed by the flesh. "I want you... to cum for me baby..." Reno whispered and with a shuddering breath, he rammed inside full force, slamming against the oversensitive spot within Yazoo.

After all this savage taking, Yazoo was astonished and delighted by those tender caresses to his body. Yazoo's back bowed down toward the floor and he almost fell off his high-heeled shoes to get closer to Reno's soft hands. At the redhead's husky, very sexy words, sending wisps of warm air across his wet ear, his body arched back up and Yazoo barely had time to realize that he wanted to come for Reno just as much. "Ah, ahhhhhhh, yesssss!!!!" he cried out, spurting all over the mirror and black countertop in front of him.

"Oh fuck!" Reno cried out, surprised by the sudden twist of his cock and he just came at the sight of Yazoo cumming, his creamy semen splattering out of his cock like exploding fireworks. And it just felt like that when Reno came inside him, just when there was a knock against the door. "Fuck,fuck,fuck!" Squeezing his eyes shut and rocking a last few times inside Yazoo´s body, Reno went slack and heavily panted, before he pulled out. "Fuck, we gotta go..." he breathed into Yazoo´s direction, still riding on the last waves of his orgasm.

Yazoo whimpered a bit at the loss of Reno's cock inside him, and he hurriedly put himself back together, throwing one last glance in the mirror to be sure there was no cum on him, and when they were both ready, they exited the bathroom, knowing very well the mess the next customer would be greeted with. Nonchalantly, Yazoo followed his bodyguard back to their small table, hoping it looked like nothing had happened.

Genesis looked up from his third course when Yazoo and Reno came back and suspiciously narrowed his eyes. "That took you long enough. What the hell was that all about? Oh, and I took the liberty of finishing your steak, since it would have been a waste to leave it to become cold..." he smugly smirked at the redhead, who looked suspiciously exhausted and less bouncy than usual.

Yazoo looked at Genesis' plate, his expression normal, yet he could not help feel a certain sense of satisfaction that he had helped Gen work up such an appetite. He smiled at Gen, and prepared to speak, but mayhem exploded on the other side of the dining room, where he and Reno had just come from. "What is the meaning of this? What sort of establishment is this?!! I want to see a manager," the older man who had just been waiting for the restroom in the hallway was shouting red-faced, "You! Come look at this," and he and the alarmed restaurant manager rushed down the hallway, back to the restrooms. Yazoo turned his head back to Genesis, Rude and Reno, and simply offered, "Reno had a matter of great importance he wanted to discuss with me..." He reached out with his delicate foot under the table to his right side, where Reno sat, and brushed his sleek leg against the bodyguard's supportively.

Genesis almost choked on his potato, his head flying around to observe the drama, before he looked back at Reno and Yazoo, his mouth hanging open. "Had we better leave now?" Reno shifted a bit in his seat, but managed to keep a straight face, despite the laughter bubbling up inside his belly. "No reason, yo, the fairy and I were just talking." He shrugged, and reached in his pocket for a cig. Genesis rolled his eyes at him, believing not one word and glanced at Rude, probably the most reasonable man sitting on the table.

If anyone could have seen Rude's eyes in the dimmed restaurant, they would have seen him looking from Yazoo to Reno back to Yazoo... and the two were rather chummy now.... _and _the name-calling had ceased in all appearances. After having spent years under Rufus with Reno as his partner, Rude knew that there was only one thing that could have extinguished _that_ fire... Rude leaned his head slightly away, and then brought it back up, the embodiment of a sigh. Seeing the bewitching Genesis looking at him, he blushed a bit and shrugged. He really didn't know what to make of it... Yazoo and Reno... were they in for even more trouble?

Yazoo had been working on his salad, but a sudden realization dawned on him, and he leaned back in his seat instead, resting his weight on his tail bone. In their rush, neither one of them had time to clean up in any sense, and he could feel Reno's semen starting to thickly trickle down the back of his balls and along his inner thigh. He was also vaguely aware that he smelled like sex... it was a rather arousing thought, but he only moved his chair a bit closer to the table in order to continue nibbling his salad.

As the manager and the agitated guest emerged from the bathroom and started to talk to a waiter, searching the room with their eyes, Reno suddenly looked at his watch and stood from the table again. "All right guys, the party is over, we gotta go now, yo." Genesis lifted a brow in consternation since he was still eating and hadn´t even made it to dessert yet, but if his suspicion was right, they'd really rather leave now. Getting up and sneaking an arm around Yazoo´s elbow he hissed, "You better tell me all about it in the car." On second thought, he inconspiciously hid a slice of bread in his pocket and nodded with his head towards the door. Yazoo could leave the money on the table, they better got out of here fast.

As they hurried out, Yazoo quickly spoke with the maitre'd, "Please charge this to the expense account of Rufus Shinra," and he motioned to Rude walking behind them for emphasis. The young man seemed to recognize the dark suit at once as one of Rufus' deadly bodyguards, and nodded. Yazoo smiled at him and elegantly walked out with Rude as if they had nothing to do with the disturbance.

tbc?

* * *

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Hahaha, yes, Reno was a bit overwhelmed by the situation in the last chapter but see what he´s gotten himself into in this one XD We´re glad you find it good to read and that the flow is right, that´s such a great compliment for us, thank you!_ Yesh, Reno handled that beautifully, I think... I am sure I would convulse a bit more and make noises. XDDD Hopefully, he got more satisfaction this time around ;D Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment on our joint writing style!!! *huggles*_

**Soyna:** I bet Genesis liked being treated so tenderly as well, even though he might not admit it ;) Haha, you´re right, I think Reno has seen a lot, but then again he isn´t really in the room when the whores take care of the clients, so this whole thing was a bit unexpected for him, I guess. Personally I think I´d have either fainted or died of massive bloodloss had I been the one to discover Gen and Yaz XDD _Hey babe! Yeah, Yaz is a fast learner and he is so thrilled to have a friend... as his people skills are truly lacking, poor babe, and he likes Gen a lot. Yeah, I with BMIK, in Reno's job, he only gets to see a bit of skin every now and again, if a client gets too dangerous, or when he accompanies one of them to their bath, but not Yaz because Yaz chose Tsengy, as Tseng is a total gentleman... so now, we will see... hope you liked the smexaroo this chapter!! XDDD_

**Labe:** Oh, dear, we´ll get you a new brain XD Yess, they are such drama queens indeed, but I luffs it! Hugs and kisses back! _Hey, babe, yeah!!! *is totally having a Mel Brooks' Young Frankenstein moment XDDD* Would you like Cid to make your new brain? I don't know if we should trust anything Hojo would make... except, bless him for making Sephiroth, the Rems and BMIK's (and now Kiki's too) Yazoo pleasure doll!! *sighs happily* _

**Shadow Underground:** Wooot! Thanks for saying it was the best chapter so far, but I do hope we can get even better! _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! XDDDDD Thank you so much, love!!!! Yesh, I hope we can continue to entice you!_

**Kiki-slasha:** Yes, Reno came in his pants… AND inside Yazoo XDDD And we have another mirror again (which was unavoidable because there just is no high class restaurants without mirrors in their bathrooms . - but hopefully it was still hawt). I think Yazoo can be pretty much everything (top, bottom, middle… and whatever else there is), since he has to please the clients. He certainly learned a great deal about it from Sephiroth –save for the topping-thingy… So hopefully you liked the new chapter as well! _Hey Kiki!! Yesh, Yaz totally learned his seductive technique from Sephy. Seph pretty much beats any client as far as domination and Yaz pays attention, and Sephy was the first smex Yaz ever knew, so he may be a bit spoiled. XDD But Tseng did make Yaz feel veeeeeeeeeeery nice, and he does care for Gen, so he wants to pass the good feelings along! For some reason, which Yaz hasn't pinpointed yet, Gen is stressed out and a bit of a workaholic! XDD He has no idea that he himself inspires all that, poor babe!_

**AlexJ69:** I´m horny that we made you happy (or maybe the other way around *shrugs*). As I told you, I think maybe that Gen and Yaz are just magically drawn towards walls, I don´t know why XDDD So very glad you enjoyed it! *smooches* _Hey sexy lady!! *tackles you* Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!! We made you horny!!! *so proud we satisfied your OTP smex wish!* They are both very kinky boys, and I think a wall just means they can't ever make it to a bed, they are just too hawt for each other XDDD Yeah, I was a bit surprised, but Yaz goes for what he wants, and Gen has the allure! For once, Yaz can see it from the other side as he was seduced by Gen's allure. TTYL!! We're so glad you 'came'!! XDD *Kasnuggle!*_

**Totally-bobby-dogz:** We got a bit more talking about Vincent at least, but he will arrive soon, no worries^^ Hahaha, and it doesn´t sound wrong at all, we are happy you enjoy it so much!! _Yayyyyyyyyyyy!! *huggles!* Thank you for craving our story! We love writing it, and are so glad you are having fun reading it. Ohhh, hm, am I sensing an OTP? Yesh, Vincent comes tonight!! XDD_

**Natzilla:** Hm, I suppose Reno wasn´t as blind as you suspected, on the contrary XD And now that he´s involved he certainly can´t go running to Rufus, unless he´s suicidal ^____^ You know I had this image too! At first I saw the GL as a japanese house with geishas inside, Yazoo sitting in a stone garden and serving his customers sake XDD But not anymore, I think I just got into the whole european style again… _Yes, this next chapter complicated things if Reno should feel like telling on Yaz and Gen... no worries, but yesh, you saw how much trouble Tseng got into over that 'extended bath time,' even though Rufus had no solid proof. *sighs proudly* Yeah, Yaz is adaptable! XD Yesh, you two are on a similar wavelength. Great minds... XD TTYL, Nat! *huggles*_

**IA1979:** Hehe, Reno got his share not only some day but right away ;) After what he saw it seems he lost a bit control over his desire… But good for him and Yazoo (and us XD)! And yesh, we´ll see Vincent soon! Thanks for reviewing and enjoying! _Yaaaaaayyyyyy!! XDD Yep, Yaz tapped that gorgeous ass!!! Gen totally seduced him there! And Reno totally put out his fire with some of Yaz' hawt ice!!! *sighs* It was a great day for the inhabitants of the Lotus!! Yesh, good one! That is ex-actly what Vinny intends to do!!! Handle his bidness!! LOL!_

**We hoped you like it and leave us a review so we know if you´re interested in a continuation!!!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooorry for the long wait!!! I was in Japan on vacation and couldn´t update, but now I´m bacj and we have a bunch of fresh, new ideas and a few chapters that´ll get posted extra fast to make up for the lack! Thanks for your patience and enjoy please!**

**Chephren: Rude, Yazoo**

**BMIK: Genesis, Reno**

* * *

**Golden Lotus chapter 9**

Outside, for the sake of time, and being discovered though, instead of having the bald bodyguard go retrieve it, they all walked to where the limousine was parked together.

Genesis slipped in to his seat and immediately let the divider window roll up. As soon as the car was moving, he directed his stern gaze at Yazoo and poked a pointy finger in to his cheek. "Why, of all people, this loudmouthed, annoying flea catcher?!"

Yazoo was a bit taken aback by the prodding at his cheek... it seemed a lot of things had prodded him today, but he just left it there for now. "Well... you see, it wasn't intentional... he found my method for enjoying soup a bit... distracting and things escalated from there. I am sorry to cause a disturbance, Gen... shall I make it up to you?" He couldn't resist turning his cheek and sucking Gen's fingertip into his mouth, though, letting his tongue play along it.

"You´re such a whore, aren´t you?" Genesis rolled his eyes, let Yazoo lick his finger for another moment before he removed it with a wet noise and then sucked the other´s saliva off with his own mouth. "Was he good at least?"

"You know me so well, Gen," Yazoo actually chuckled a bit as he excitedly watched Gen suck the slim digit into his own mouth. "Actually, yes... I was very pleasantly surprised. He was an animal, Gen, but then, he was so gentle, and I came... I couldn't help myself. I christened that bathroom with my seed..." He was smirking at the memory of the mess.

"Oh, stop telling me that while I´m eating!" Genesis pretended to be majorly offended, but then an ironic smile curled up the corners of his lips "So that was why the customer was so outraged. You´re such. a. slut.... Want some bread?" Genesis held out the bread he´d fumbled from his pocket, holding it towards the young man. Then he sighed, sniffing the air. "I think I need a bath. Desperately..."

Yazoo closed one eye and shook his head benignly at the offer, "Tell me about it... so do I... you mind if I go first though, Gen? I have Vincent Valentine in a couple of hours and I am covered in cum. Yours, mine and Reno's. Or would you want to..." he raised an eyebrow, smirking, "go together?"

Nibbling at his bread, Genesis shrugged. "Sure. I´ve got a customer pretty early, let´s go together."

Rude parked the limousine momentarily outside the entrance to the Golden Lotus, and walked around to grab the door of the limo for the girls. Gen and Yazoo slid out gracefully, and before moving on, Yazoo spoke to him. "Rude, do you mind having a bath prepared for Gen and I? We are rather filthy."

Rude cleared his throat and nodded wordlessly. Yazoo thanked him and followed Reno up the walkway, where Reno opened the door for both of them there before following them inside. Again, Rude noticed that there was no exchange of snarky comments between Yazoo and his partner. Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy. Well, Rude decided not to think about it and concentrated on his job, which, right now, was parking the limo.

"Very well, I will meet you in a few in the baths," Genesis announced and went to his room to get out of his sticky clothes. He threw them on a pile on the ground and grabbed for a silken robe before he slipped into his sandals and again went down the floor. Rude was already there, opening the door for him, which Gen acknowledged with a nod. Alone, the sight of the hot, steaming room made him sigh with contentment. Yazoo´s seed was still inside him and he couldn´t wait to get clean. Sliding the robe off his shoulders he got out of the sandals to walk on the cool tiles and then got into the pool, closing his eyes and smiling at the warm liquid surrounding him.

A short while later, Yazoo joined Genesis in the bath, stripping out of his sandals and dressing gown and eagerly wading into the water, pushing off the side of the tub to move beside Genesis, who had picked up the soap and was languidly soaping his arms. "Here, Gen, let me..." and Yazoo gently took the bar of moisturizing soap and started lathering Genesis up. Finally, as he had covered everything above water except Gen's head, Yazoo turned to him again, "will you stand up for me, Genesis?"

Rude, who had been watching silently, eagerly took in the scene behind his dark glasses. His eyes had taken in every inch of pale flesh bared to him. Gods, this was a tough job sometimes! He didn't know what Rufus was thinking. They were bodyguards, not eunuchs, as Rude's very functional equipment was reminding him even at this moment. He shifted his weight to rest evenly on both feet and clasped his gloved hands in front of his crotch to hide any suspiciously growing bulges. Inside, however, he was thinking, _yes, stand up, beautiful..._

"Sure." Genesis rose, so that he was kneeling in the water, his soapy body glistening in the dimming light. "Let me get you as well," he said distractedly, reaching for a bottle of shower gel and letting a bit of it drop on Yazoo´s shoulders. Then he rubbed it with his hands over the young man´s pale skin, soaping his white, hard chest and firm nipples with accuracy, his arms brushing over sensitive flesh. He slipped his hands around to get at Yazoo´s back, their chests now drawn together, long limbs intertwining.

Traveling along the spine and making sure that he left no spot unwashed, Genesis´ hands cupped Yazoo´s buttocks as well and dipped into the rift to thoroughly clean that little entrance with his soapy fingertips. He even couldn´t resist to mockingly push in, coating the inside as well by rotating his finger and pushing a bit back and forward. "Hm, he spurted you good," Genesis teased with a sardonic smirk, withdrawing his hand and letting his fingers glide over Yazoo´s slender hips towards his groin.

Yazoo writhed under the attention of Genesis' hands and that finger, slipping into his slick insides, cleaning him thoroughly of Reno's cum. His hands shaking a bit, he let them slide down Gen's sculpted chest as well, which he had already washed, but couldn't resist touching again... _the lower parts, Yaz,_ he reminded himself, and his face lit up with glee as he remembered all they had done together at 'Chez Nous', how Gen's body made him feel. His hands began to follow his thoughts, that beautiful back, those tight buttocks... he jumped when he felt Gen's fingertip brush his prostate and his body arched deliciously. He felt like returning the favor, and slipped his finger inside his succubus again, and with a fair amount of regret, washing away his seed from Gen's body.

Rude's breath hitched audibly at this open display, so everyday-just-platonic-washing, but he felt the atmosphere change when fingers delved into asses. Watching Genesis be penetrated by another beauty in front of his very eyes?? Rude would have uncomfortably shifted and cleared his throat, but he wasn't going to lie, he _wanted_ to see where this would go. He pressed the inside heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants and as stealthily as possible, began to rub his erection. He hoped it was a small enough movement, that it would not draw attention. Though if, Goddess forbid, it _did_ draw attention, then he hoped and prayed that his Genesis would not be offended. The fiery one _was _a very sexual creature after all.

"Ugh...." The moan escaped Genesis and he arched a bit, looking over his shoulder and enjoying the sight. Then he slowly moved his head back, eyelids half closed with heady need and sensually, he leaned forward, brushing his open mouth over Yazoo´s, licking it with his tongue. His hands were stroking over a hipbone and then caught Yazoo´s half erection. "Gotta clean you there as well, no?" he asked distractedly, shivering as the other´s finger reached his spot of pleasure. Pulling back the foreskin of Yazoo´s hardening erection, he soaped it thoroughly with fervent, deliberate strokes, drawing forward, needing to touch the hard, wet body. "You rather want me to clean you back there a bit more?" he then asked, his lips slipping over Yazoo´s cheeks towards the whore´s ear. Closing his eyes as he was overcome with rapture, he nibbled at the earlobe. "Uh, yes. Clean me right th-there!"

"Y-yesssss... " Yazoo could not tear his eyes away from Gen's face as he felt his cock pulled expertly by the succubus' fingers. "Unhhhh, please, Gen.... I want both... but first, clean me there some more... inside..." He nuzzled Gen's cheek, feeling rather touched at Gen's mouth on his for that second... that Gen might feel some tenderness for him to risk it, and he did the same, whispering his lips across Gen's , letting his tongue slide across the full lower lip. His fingers still inside Gen's body, he curled them in a lazy rhythm, not caring about what was to come... He wanted to be with Gen in this moment. With his other hand, he grasped that inviting, and he remembered, delicious cock, and began to stroke firmly, occasionally reaching down with two fingers to swipe playfully across Gen's balls.

Genesis' pleasured exclamations, the sounds of his breathing, and the sounds he wrought from Yazoo were almost too much. Rude was overjoyed to have this chance to witness this sweet, very hot, and he was pretty sure, forbidden coupling, but he would not say anything. If it were to happen again, and he did something to jeopardize it, like, say, tell Rufus, he would most certainly not be invited again, provided such a heady, gorgeous experience as this could even repeat itself, and that, he did not want to think about. His hand had begun pressing more insistently at his groin and his body began to shift, seeking out relief, and he hoped with all he had, that the two lovelies would not notice.

Genesis let go off Yazoo´s cock and instead slid his hands around the silver head´s ass on both sides, pulling him firmly against his body. Though the whore had to let go of Gen´s cock, it wasn´t much of a loss, since their pulsing members were just rubbing against each other, pink soapy head against pink soapy head. Their hard nipples were brushing against one another due to their libidinous, slightly desperate movements. Genesis' hands were shaking; he was so incredibly turned on, even more so maybe than back in the changing room.

They were naked, wet and so needy! Another lusty moan fell from his lips as he threw his head back and arched against Yazoo´s cock as that finger persistently pushed against his prostate. "A-Another…" he suggested, his hazy eyes fluttering. Accidentally, his gaze fell on the impressive bodyguard. His face was still straight, but the possibility that he was watching their sexy washing made such a thrill jolt through Gen´s entire body, that he rocked again.

Yazoo probably hadn´t noticed Rude watching them, since he had his back to the man, but it made it even more exciting. Licking his lips slowly and very visibly, Gen´s hands crept further around Yazoo´s buttocks, pulling them apart so that Rude could have good look at the soapy, twitching hole. "Oh yes, dear, touch me there again," he moaned loudly into Yazoo´s ear, eyes still fixated on Rude.

"Unhhhhh, Gen..." Yazoo mewled, but did as he was told, slipping another finger into Genesis, and curling them together this time. He was so dizzily and wonderfully distracted by Gen's body rubbing against his, and the friction of their cocks as they danced together in this primal, frenzied dance. He vaguely felt Genesis pull his buttocks apart, and the air reaching his hole there caused it to clench frantically, looking for Gen's cock to fill him... "Please," he moaned desperately, "your fingers, I need them.... go inside..." and he pressed his ass outward, causing his cock to brush along Gen's once more, and his hole to seek out those sure fingers.

_Oh gods!_ Rude was transfixed; Genesis licked his lips and was putting on this seduction for him? When pale hands gripped equally pale buttocks, spreading them for the bodyguard's viewing pleasure, Rude almost came in his pants... Yazoo was so unaware, so innocent.... so enticing! Rude could not tear his gaze away from that rosy, perfect little hole. He licked his lips too after he noticed Gen do it... but quickly realized what he had done, and blushed, yet still could not look away, or stop his hand from rubbing against his erection. Oh gods, what would his Genesis think of him?

Making a bit of a show of it for Rude, Genesis brushed over the widened entrance, rubbing it with both fingers in a teasing manner. "Hush, dear," he breathed into Yazoo´s ear again, his moist tongue trailing over it in a lascivious manner. "I´ll… goinside." The last two words were pressed out as their cocks and balls slapped against each other since Gen had actually entered the neat hole, causing Yazoo to rock forward. The auburn haired man shuddered as the movement also caused Yazoo´s finger to further slip inside him.

When Rude had licked his lips, Gen had known he was watching him, and it thrilled him to no end, his stomach doing several flip-flops. He was imagining it was Rude´s fat, phenomenally big cock fucking him instead of Yazoo´s dexterous fingers. "M-more!" he moaned, at the same time pushing his second finger past the first one and penetrating Yazoo in a sharp rhythm, their wet, glistening bodies grinding against each other. "This is so go-gooood!" Letting his head fall back, Gen pushed his hips forward and back, torn between pressing against Yazoo´s burning member and his shoving fingers.

Yazoo whimpered when Gen's fingers entered him and he began to undulate his slim hips faster to keep time with Gen's fingers fucking him. "Ohhhhh, yessssss!!!" He felt so content at this point, his mind taking a break from seizing the upper hand of dominance, or thinking about what the client liked.... of course, he hadn't had to think on it either when Tseng had so tenderly coddled him this morning... Tseng. He rather missed his bathtime companion, but he would have wanted to return the tender attentions Tseng had bestowed upon him, and not in a short bath time either. No, he wanted to take his time with Tseng. His nipples, already hard, felt like they could cut glass and his cock twitched against Gen's at the thought of what he would do to Tseng... and again, when he realized again what he and Gen did together now.

No, this time he spent with Gen was different, yet wonderful all the same. Yazoo felt very comfortable with Genesis, he could not explain it, and the redhead made him feel excited and out of his element. He leaned his cheek against Gen's again, and listened to his delectable moans, music to his ears, as fingers and cocks did their teasing, their pulling, and their stroking. "Ahhhhhh, your fingers feel so good, Gen, your body against mine.... ohhhhhhh.....yes!"

Rude's cock twitched at the sights and sounds he was not sure he was really experiencing or whether he had fallen asleep in the limo and was only dreaming. Fuck, he needed relief, and if this was a dream, all the better. If it wasn't a dream, though, right now, Rude found he couldn't give a shit. His fingers grasped the shaft of his cock straining in his trousers through the black fabric. He jerked and pulled on his cock, what he could grasp of it, his other hand, he knew, was most likely doing an inadequate job of covering his incredible unprofessionalism.

"Uh, I know, I-I know, you feel so good too," Genesis managed to moan, his body shuddering and trembling with the pleasure and the almost unbearable tension that built inside him. His fingers had become frantic now, and he couldn´t help but add a third one into the already tight channel. From under heavy lids, he was watching how Rude did a very poor job to hide his masturbation; he could see his ridiculously large cock bulging beneath the man´s pants. Gods, he was so big, and Gen wanted... he wanted to taste it! Licking his dry, swollen lips, he blinked at the man, eyes fixated at his crotch and signaled him with a flutter of his lashes to come nearer, while he was still ruthlessly fucking Yazoo with his fingers and arched into the silver head's penetration.

"Unhhhh," Yazoo moaned, eagerly thrusting his hips, thoroughly enjoying those fingers fucking his tight hole, and it caused his stiff cock further into Gen's expertly jacking grasp. He wasn't really thinking of anything anymore, only feeling, and tasting... He had let his head fall forward against Genesis' shoulder and was ravishing it with his lips and tongue, his ragged breathing and moans coming out in puffs of air over the skin alternating with his kissing mouth.

Rude couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him... Genesis... was... staring at his crotch as he masturbated. At the smoldering look the redhead gave him, not a single thought registered... he only started to move. His feet carried him, hand still pulling at his cloth-covered flesh, ever closer to that sinful display in that Goddess-blessed tub, closer to the subject of his fantasies. The siren was seeing him pleasure himself now too, not just appearing alluringly and obliviously on the backs of his eyelids as he stroked himself in the dark. He came to a halt at the edge of the tub, and stood stock still, but his hand could not quit pulling if his life depended on it.

"Take it out for m-me," Genesis demanded hoarsely. His pulse was thrashing underneath Yazoo´s sucking mouth and in his throbbing cock that slid along the wet, slippery skin of the other, pushing against an equally hard cock. Their precum was mingling, trailing down their erections. He had no idea if Yazoo had noticed by now that there was another person in the room, and that he´d given an involuntary show, but right now, he couldn´t deal with it anyway. He´d listen to the rants later -if there was one-, right now, all he wanted was that dark boner in his mouth. "Give it to me!" was the second, even more frantically spoken order, muffled by a cry when Yazoo hit his delicious spot again.

Yazoo looked up when he heard Gen's voice, grown husky with overflowing desire... and felt a presence looming behind him. Glancing down over his pale shoulder, he saw a black-suited pant leg and a shiny black shoe. He let his eyes trail up to take in that moving hand over a very significant bulge in the pants... and then up to greet a face as flushed as his own. Rude. How could he have forgotten? Yazoo couldn't tell if the man was watching him or not, but knowing he had seen and heard everything and it turned him on like this....

Yazoo's body bucked once wildly at the sweet knowledge that he was on display here and he spread his knees a bit wider to squat down, meeting the thrusts of Gen's fingers, slowly, and very deeply. Occasionally, he allowed his bottom to tuck under him and switched the angle, his fingers still stroking Genesis' shaft, squeezing when he neared the tip. With his other hand, he lazily twisted his fingers as he delved into that deliciously arching body.

Rude did not hesitate to practically rip his fly down, freeing his proud cock toward Genesis. His hand immediately found it again, and wantonly, naughtily rubbed and teased it before Gen's lovely eyes. "You like that?" he couldn't help but coo to the two lovely sets of eyes on him, and moved a bit closer, so they could both easily see him.

"Oh, I like that very much," Genesis poured through heavy breaths, dropping his gaze in an almost coy fashion and devouring that huge hard-on with his eyes, before his tongue emerged and licked around the tip with a slight tremble.

The treatment Yazoo was giving him made it hard to concentrate and his eyes fell shut, because he didn´t think he could last one more second if he watched the whole of the action as well! But it only intensified his other senses, the feeling of fingers shoving against his raw prostate, sending sparks through his brain, the fingers teasing and squeezing his hard shaft, the slightly salty taste of cock in his mouth and the noises of heated, needy sex filling the room.

Gulping and relaxing his throat, the auburn haired man dipped his head forward and swallowed as much as he could in one go, letting his mouth glide down the enormous erection, pressing himself harder against the other whore and encouraging him with needy noises to screw him harder.

Yazoo whimpered as he saw Gen take one of the largest cocks he had seen in a while deep into his mouth, and knew it slid to the back of Gen's throat. He could do it himself, as Rufus had required, but he had never seen how incredibly arousing it was. The silver-haired youth was so excited by the display in front of him, making a chorus of pleasured noises that he could not control and gazing lustily with heavy-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. He was astonished to realize that he had never been in a situation like this, witness to a sex act of two other people. Sure, he'd had requests that he would perform for clients with their significant others, and if the client approached Rufus about it, of course, there could be no objections. He felt comfortable with Gen and Rude though, and for once, the situation was not about him, and he just relaxed and enjoyed.

"Ah gods," Rude could not help himself... he had dreamed of this... and he could not take his eyes from Gen's, staring up at him as that wonderfully talented mouth embraced his stiff flesh. His hands reached down, and cradled Genesis' face tenderly and he gently stroked over that feathery, sassy red hair.

When Gen noticed Yazoo watching him with glassy, lust filled eyes as he re-opened his own to avoid over-stimulation, it was all over. He couldn´t hold back the tension building in his balls any longer and with his eyes rolling back, he came all over Yazoo´s belly and hand. His own fingers were rapidly shoving inside the other whore, in sync with the convulsions of orgasmic bliss that rocked his body. His mouth clenched around Rude´s cock and the muffled cries he made sent vibrations along the thick shaft.

The sight of Genesis cumming sent both admirers over the edge. Rude could not withstand those delicious vibrations around his cock and came into that gorgeous mouth. He only hoped it would not choke Gen as the red-haired beauty's body rocked violently in the throes. Yazoo's body squirmed to meet Gen's fingers impaling him, ruthlessly striking that spot. His legs spread wide, his balls swung a bit as he pressed his pulsing length into that other hand. It was too much, and Yazoo came, his seed spurting over Gen's belly, hips, down strong thighs and into the warm waters.

Genesis gulped down the creamy semen, hungrily sucking Rude empty before he let go and fell back into the now cold water, sated and blissfully lazy. He´d probably rested like that for forever, hadn´t his gaze accidently wandered over to the clock on the wall. His body went rigid as he cursed under his breath and forced his sleepiness away. They were a good hour late! He hadn´t noticed that it had taken so long, but now he had to finish or he´d have to explain to Rufus why he was late with his client, who would come in about 20 minutes, and Gen wasn´t even wearing his costume yet, that took him at least 15 minutes to get into! Quickly pushing Yazoo aside, he cleaned himself with some soap and shampoo, rinsing his hair out and jumping out of the pool. Without another word, he threw the bathrobe over his shoulders and left, hurrying to his room barefoot.

tbc

* * *

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Yupp, it was about time that poor Reno finally got laid XD Hm, I´m pretty sure we mentioned only 4 working girls: Yazoo, Genesis, Yuffie and Cloud as the new guy. We will definitely see Cloud again and Tifa as well! _Hey love, you got all the girls on top floor right. Hm, I will go back and check whether we only said four or not, but that is what it should be. I know it made both of us feel so honored when you said you talked about it with a friend, OMG!!! Yay!!! *so happy* Thank you!! XDDDDD Yesh, Tifa will make an appearance in the story, and lil Cloudy will be back! TTYL, love!! *huggles!*_

**Natzilla:** Glad you liked it! I enjoy Renzoo the most when they are bitching like they did in AC, that´s just the spice a good fuck needs XD Gen is doing a lot of exercise you know, he needs the energy XD I rofled when I read your comment about no one getting horny when you lick your plate XDDD But you can never know, try it in public and maybe all the bishies´ll jump you! Thanks for the great, detailed comment, I always love to know what you liked most! (and disliked as well, of course XD)_ LMFAO, Nat!!! You are hilarious!!!! XDDDDDD I love that plate story!! Yesh, they are perfect beings, but if they were too perfect, we could not relate at all, or at least I couldn't. Should just speak for myself here. XDD But could that be why you have these urges to dress Yaz up in funny costumes, and cross his eyes or a pink bonnet on his head? ROTFLMAO!!!! You are damn funny!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Thank you soo much, we will keep trying to bring you more smutty smex!! TTYL, babe! *kasnuggles!!*_

**Kiki-slasha:** Hahaha, my gosh, your poor nose XD Yeah, Rude´s the milk-type, wasn´t it obvious? ;) And you bet Reno was massively turned on by bitch!Yazoo *grins* Well, in the heat of things they may have forgotten about the mirror *cough* And let´s hope Rufus won´t find out, I doubt he´d be lenient with ANYONE if he finds out that they screw his girls without paying XDDD_ Oh babe, be careful! XDD *Stands by with a phoenix down in case* hehe, otherwise, I don't know how to help with that one. XDD Yay, yesh, Rude is just awesome! *gushes* Having a crush on a classy dame like Gen! The girl's got style and the man got class! ;D Bitch!Yazoo, nice!! XD Yeah, Bitch!Yazoo rocked my socks! I honestly hadn't tried Bitch!Yazoo before, and BMIK has opened my eyes to the possibilities *drooling… melts… puddle* Yeah, mirrors really add something to the pleasure, man, lucky boys with all that gorgeous scenery and then to find you _are_ all that gorgeous scenery. *hehe* Yeah, I doubt Reno will go telling Rufus now, *snickers at him while picturing the crotchless panties, then cums while picturing the crotchless panties* Yeah, poor Tsengy, he did not get off light and there was not even any real evidence, so they would be in deep doo-doo, I am sure! XD_

**Shadows Underground:** Hahaha, yesh, Yazoo is the sluttiest slut ever XD Uhm, I have no fanclub as far as I know but if I had everyone´d be welcome of course XDDD The more the merrier! As long as the boys will forgive us our –certainly hilarious- imaginativeness when it comes to the male anatomy and the pleasuring of it XD It´s all due to the lack of experience ;) _Well_ _said, love! XD Yesh, he totally is! *beaming with pride*_

**Rina:** Aw, don´t worry! It can happen and we still got your review, that´s the most important thing! Haha, yesh, the ladies have to stick together against evil Reno ;) The credits for Yazoo´s outfits go entirely to dear Chephren, she creates them^^ And you´re right, they are hawt as hell! Well, Genesis needs the energy *nods* And it´s Reno´s own fault for not being there and finishing his plate. Thank you for the awesome comment and the wonderful compliments! *bearhug*_ Hey Rina!!!! XD So glad you liked it, thank you!!! Yeah, Yazoo and Gen have massive girl power chemistry, don't they? Great sex chem too! *drooling, _again_* XD Yay, I am thinking that Yaz just looks great in pretty much anything, but one thing you will never see him in if I can help it is those earth sandals and plaid shirts, for some reason, I just don't want to. Hm, a footwear fetish, eh? Nice! I will try to get more creative and I know BMIK will come up with great things too! XD Yeah, I think one of Yaz' greatest peeve is boring sex. XDDD He was totally like *le sigh* Yeah, Gen is the hawtness!!! Especially when she eats, mm-hmm, you know it, girlfriend! XD Yeah, man, that part where Reno was so tender with Yaz totally made the pretty boy lose it! Guess he found Yazzy's weakness, huh? *wink* Yeah, I have been that restaurant underling who has had to clean messes( that are just retarded up before and could have totally been avoided too,) as I am sure a lot of us have, but, fortunately, lovejuice was not one of them, *phew!* I think Yaz got a kick out of it too, lil minxy. XD OMG, Rina, thank you so much!! XD *kasnuggles!!*_

**Soyna:** Yes, Yazoo does really think a lot about sex *cough* To his excuse he can always say he´s a whore XD And you´re right, he has to be fit for Vincent later on as well, but he´s probably rather skilled and had a lot of practice XD_ Hey Soyna! XD Yesh, sadly, I think, considering his upbringing (Seph) and his line of work, sex may be the only thing Yaz truly understands and really the only thing people value him for at this point, and it makes me cry for him. BUT, fortunately, Yazoo doesn't stress these things, and just gets off as often as he can. *hehe* He has made the most of his situation and I am very proud of him, lil Yaz! XD_

**IA1979:** Uhm, I hope Yaz´ll have enough juice for Vincent left then, he´s a professional XD And who knows what Rufus is secretly putting into their food ;) Glad you like it and we´ll definitely see more of the other characters soon!!! _Yay!!!_ _Yesh, Yazoo's parts got great use today! This is not really a typical day for the girls at the Lotus, but in truth, the girls reserved for the high rollers: Yazoo, Gen, and Yuffie, and soon Cloud, need to be prepared for at most a few clients per day, say if someone called in an emergency lay or something. XDDDD I am guessing they don't really get that many day to day, but just in case, cuz you know Rufus is a total opportunist. So I guess you could say that Yazoo is the endurance runner of whores! XDDDDD You are very welcome, love, so glad you are enjoying!_

**Totally-bobby-dogz:** Chrchr, yes, it seems that Yazoo is just really screwing everyone XD We´ll see who else he jumps soon ;) Thanks for the lovely review!_ Yeah,*hehe*, if he can, Yazoo will find a way to get off with every person he gets busy with. That is one of my favorite things about the lovely boy, his incredible hedonism! XD At least, I assumed that was why he seems to enjoy himself all the time, and his spaceyness, he might be in sensory overload. XDDD Thank you so much, Amz!! That is so wonderful of you to say, and it is really so much fun to write smut for you! *huggles*_

**DracoDormiens7:** Glad you like it! Yes, the Renzoo was overdue, with all their bickering and bitching the tension had to finally be relieved XD I think Gen was very practical when he stole the bread: it doesn´t smear in his fingers and it´ll fill his hungry stomach, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!_Yeah, I agree… we had a great time with Renzoo! XD So glad you liked it!! We just love their snarkiness!! And yesh, poor Gen, Yaz gave him a great workout in that dressing room! XD Heck, I want that workout! Go Yazzy!_

___**Care to tell us if you wanna read more?**_  



	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter already^^ And it is extra super long! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Rude, Loz**

**BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth**

* * *

**Golden Lotus Chapter 10**

Yazoo watched as Gen hurried out, and followed where Gen's gaze had been to the clock on the wall. _Shit!_ He grabbed the soap and began quickly lathering up his still-trembling, oversensitive body with it, briefly noticing Rude coming out of his orgasmic haze above him, knees weakened, but still a pillar of strength up there. Rude tucked his more-than-sated cock back into his trousers and reached down to stroke over silver hair, giving Yazoo a big smile. It was one the youth had never seen from the rather serious bodyguard before, and he returned it with one of his own. Rude cleared his throat and did the only thing he could think of. He returned to his position on the far wall, but, this time, was clearly watching Yazoo finish his now hasty bath in the cooled waters.

Hissing at the chill as he dipped himself to rinse the suds away, Yazoo then carefully stepped out of the tub. Rude was there to hand him a towel. "Thank you, Rude," Yazoo replied softly, and dried off. He quickly pulled on his dressing gown as he headed for the door and sped back to his quarters, only barely noticing that Rude followed him at a distance to his door, still doing his duty.

*

Loz glanced up at the old-fashioned grandfather clock on the wall of the dining room and headed back toward his office in the back of the kitchen. He almost didn't need an office except for the ordering of food supplies his subordinates did in his stead and for his chance to get away from the hubbub. Not only was it the duty of the kitchen staff to prepare food for the entire Golden Lotus crew, but occasionally, when high-roller clients, such as Barret Wallace or Vincent Valentine, would pay his Yazzy or one of the other working girls a visit, they would request a nice dinner for the two.

Loz really didn't get much use out of the room, he didn't have much interest in writing, filing or typing anything. As he entered his office, Loz plopped down in his plush, well padded, ergonomically efficient, yet somehow still uncomfortable office chair and glanced at the phone. Finally, he picked up the receiver and dialed, swallowing as he heard the ringing, preparing himself to speak.

Sephiroth sat before the big fireplace in the dark, cozy salon of their mansion, one glass of expensive bourbon in hand. From the walls, the paintings of their ancestors stared down on him, and one could have interpreted their cool looks as disapproving, but Sephiroth did not analyze them at all. If anything, he´d have thought that their ancestors had to be proud of him, for saving their family property from garnishment…

After their father´s disappearance and following their mother´s death, most of their fortune had been used by Sephiroth to successfully pretend that there was still a legal guardian looking after them. When he had finally reached majority, they were as poor as a church mouse, but thanks to Sephiroth´s brilliant plan, all of them lived a good life now - especially him.

His blank gaze drifted from the fire place to the clock while he took a sip from his glass. It was about time… And just at this very moment, the old-fashioned telephone beside him started to ring. Loz may be a bit dense, but at least he was punctual, Sephiroth thought wryly as he lifted the receiver and spoke. "Yes?"

"Hey..." Loz was never very comfortable with talking on the phone, with Sephiroth at least. He didn't bother declaring who it was... he knew Seph knew very well by his greeting and the time who it was. "So.... how are you?"

Sephiroth´s lips twitched in slight irritation. He´d loved to just cut the crappy small talk and get to the matter at hand, but being snappy with Loz´d lead his soft-headed brother to probably burst into tears. So Sephiroth only rubbed his temple and answered calmly "Good. Did anything happen today?"

Loz thought seriously for a minute. "Well, during lunch, someone spilled the entire pot of cream of broccoli soup..."

Sephiroth stared blankly into the small, flickering fire, thinking that he must have misheard. Loz couldn´t be that retarded, could he?! The fingers around his glass tightened as he fought down the sheer overwhelming urge to break something BIG. Instead, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and replied with a forced, calm voice, "How is Yazoo?"

Loz fought to make his sigh inaudible, his brother clearly hadn't meant to ask how HIS life was, he only seemed interested in Yazoo. Well, maybe if Loz did a great job looking out for Yazoo, Sephiroth would take more of an interest in Loz' life there too.

"Yazoo?? He didn't eat much today..."

Sephiroth frowned at that. He couldn´t decide if he was more irritated or if this actually was valuable information. If Yazoo got too skinny, the clients may not like it, which would result into a decrease of his income... and of course, he didn´t want to fuck only skin and bones as well. "Keep an eye on that and make sure he eats properly," Sephiroth therefore instructed, waved his glass a little so that the ice cubes clicked against each other. "Anything else?"

"Yes... Yazzy went shopping with Genesis today and when he came back, he came down here to see me. He had... dark bruises on his lips and neck..." Loz's brow furrowed in concern when he remembered how marked his Yaz had been today.

"I see..." Sephiroth replied fathomlessly, a tiny smile gracing his fair features. Bruises were good... They marked Yazoo as his property, they were the physical of their fate, their love. "You shouldn´t be too concerned about it," he said lightly, directing the conversation back to more interesting matters ."Did he buy anything?"

A slight flush came to Loz's pale cheeks, "Uh, yeah.... he bought a teeny black outfit that has a nice velvet frock coat, *ahem*, ablacklacebrassieretogowithit and one of those... what did he call it? A skirt that comes with a... thistle? You know, it sits on your butt underneath the clothes to make your butt look bigger or something... the skirt goes all the way down to the floor... but *sigh* it is open in the front, all the way up... it is really pretty though.

"Ooh!! And he got this pirate wench costume... with a black bandanna... and an eye patch! You know... how fun is that?" At this point, Loz got considerably less comfortable. "Uh... yeah, and he got a couple of sets of new lacy underthings.... one was black, one red, and one... purple, I think.... and *extremely loud clearing of his throat* some new … toys... um... yeeeeeaaah..." Loz honestly didn't know why Yaz took such pleasure in showing him all of his... goodies. Loz blushed furiously and fell mute.

Sephiroth remained silent on the phone, his eyes having gone distant. Before his eyes, with every word Loz added, a new picture emerged, showing him his brother lecherously lying in a ruffled bed, wearing what Loz had just described and looking so needy to get out of it, to slowly be peeled out of the layers of fabric till he was rendered in nothing but his own flushed, sweat-glistening skin...

"Uh, Seph?" Loz wasn't sure if his brother was still on the line.... "I think that's all that happened today, Seph....

Sephiroth jerked away from his daydream and shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable with his rock hard boner. Actually, he was very tempted to ask Loz to describe the lingerie a bit more in detail, but there was the risk that he´d be panting into the phone too obviously. No, the better way was to just pay his brother another visit, soon, and get acquainted with his new wardrobe first hand… "Who is with him tonight?"

"Um... hmm, I didn't ask..." Loz couldn't help but wonder at Seph's particular interest on everything Yaz did. Ah, well, maybe he was worried about him, Yaz' job _could be_ rather dangerous. Why Yaz chose to come work here, Loz would never understand. Seph had approached him shortly after returning home from personally escorting Yazoo to the Golden Lotus, and had asked Loz if he may be interested in taking his cooking pursuits to the brothel, that it was a high-class joint as far as they go, and Loz would get to serve some very exclusive clientele. Loz had agreed, pretty excited, but he had actually had other offers. Really the only reason that Loz would ever had agreed to be Head Chef at a place like the Golden Lotus, was to keep an eye on his little Yazzy.

"But, our scheduled menu for tonight includes a five-course gourmet meal to be delivered to Yazoo's room.... so, I would think that his *ahem* client for this evening will be Vincent Valentine. Uh, Seph... why do you ask?"

Vincent Valentine… Sephiroth´s grip around his glass tightened again. This man had come to Yazoo for an entire year now! Not that this was especially abnormal, but Valentine was a young, beautiful man who didn´t actually need to buy himself a prostitute! He could have anyone he wanted, so why did he spend money on getting Yazoo? And he spared no expense it seemed, almost buying the most expensive food and leaving a suspiciously generous tip (which went straight into Sephiroth´s pockets of course). Unless there were ulterior motives…

Narrowing his eyes in a fit of raging jealousy, the silver haired man threw the rest of the alcohol into the fire, watching it flare up. Maybe he should make sure that he got a closer look on Valentine at the next party they´d meet at… "Nothing, Loz, just keep an eye on him. You did great today. I´ll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Seph, talk to you then." Loz hung up the receiver after he was sure Seph had hung up, then he rose from his seat and, whistling a happy little tune to himself at the praise his usually stoic, older brother had given him, headed back into the kitchens to prepare a fine meal for tonight's dinner: Filet Mignon for the girls and Rufus and something extra special for Yaz and Mister Valentine.

*

Yazoo had really not thought out his outfit very well for tonight's client, but at least his rooms were still immaculately tidy from Sephiroth's visit. He felt a bit of panic as he sifted through the clothes hung up in what he deemed the 'demure' section of his closet. Quickly settling on a flowing pair of silky, black pants that hugged tight around his hips, where the fabric divided to hang loose all the way to the floor to lay over simply-beaded black leather-soled slippers. These elegant pants were very simple and tasteful, but allowed a flash of Yazoo's pale, shapely leg or pretty foot every now and again.

For his top, he had a matching blouse that did the same thing. It had a wide, medieval chemise-like neck, though clung snugly to his torso, and the cloth separated at the top of the shoulder and hung straight to the top of his hands, just below slim, delicate wrists, allowing his long, bare arms free movement.

Walking over to his vanity, glancing at his hair and face in the mirror, he found that there were only light traces of the bruises Sephiroth had left. They had greatly healed under Tseng's gentle hands, and Yazoo no longer felt any soreness. He had been careful with them today, despite all his play with his co-workers, but he had not really allowed his derrière much time for respite. Ah well, he inwardly shrugged, if the mood took him, Yazoo found that, sometimes, he really must follow, and felt no real remorse, as he'd had a great time today. He was simply thankful that Vincent had so far been gentle with him.

His hair had mostly dried over the walk back to the room and his quick search for the perfect outfit, but he did not want to chance that his wealthy client would be offended even by Yazoo's remotely wet hair when he arrived in only maybe fifteen minutes. Going into one of the ornate drawers, Yazoo brought out his top-of-the-line negative ion hairdryer that ensured against the flyaway look, and plugged it in. Just to be on the safe side, though, he also applied a small amount of non-frizz serum to his silver locks and set about drying it on a lower setting. It was completely dry within a few minutes.

Yazoo knew most men didn't do anything with their hair, and if he had his way, neither would he, but Rufus was very adamant on the girls looking their best, especially the ones reserved for the high roller clients of the Golden Lotus. Their boss had gone so far as to hire beauticians and other consultants to instruct each of the girls when they first started there. These few steps were fairly simple, and he was never unhappy with the result, so he ultimately decided that he didn't really mind.

After giving himself a last appraising look in the mirror, he decided he was fine with the finished product. He glanced over to his bay window, to the lovely pastel hues of dusk, all pink, violet and blue, in its last point of daylight, as the sun had already set. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Yazoo headed over to his favorite chair to center himself after the events of this busy day in the last few moments before Vincent would arrive.

Vincent Valentine quietly walked along the rich corridor, determined to reach his destination. He´d ordered everything beforehand via his phone and after he was done with his toilette, he´d let his chauffeur drive him here. It was one of his many routines, something he wasn´t even thinking much about anymore, but he didn´t care. Finally, he came to stand before a beautiful door, and politely knocked against the dark wood.

"Come in," Yazoo stood from his high-backed chair, not certain if it would be rude in Vincent's way of thinking to greet the man sitting. As the heavy door opened, Yazoo gazed at the man, always impressed by his impeccable appearance. Vincent was wearing an old-style tailcoat tuxedo, something like one would wear to the opera maybe 200 years ago, but tonight, Vincent wore it to meet Yazoo. His white waistcoat and shirt were starched to perfection, he wore crisp, white gloves and there was a red rose at his lapel. Yazoo had seen Vincent for a year now, and there was still so much he did not know about the man, and he had never even seen Vincent with his hair loose. He always wore it neatly fastened in a golden clasp at the nape of his neck.

Yazoo nodded to Vincent in greeting, "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening to you too," Vincent replied calmly, his deep voice filling every inch of the room without being loud. He dipped his head in greeting, and just quickly let his eyes wander over his company´s appearance. He was pleased, it seemed, but then it was always hard to say what emotion Vincent was experiencing, since he seldom showed them. Still, his eyes were friendly and calm as he looked at Yazoo, asking politely, "How are you tonight?" It was all part of their routine.

"Very well, thank you," Yazoo enjoyed the man's voice immensely, and it did give him a little tingle when the man's crimson eyes roved over his body. "And yourself---" but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Room Service," Loz' familiar voice echoed through the door, a welcome sound, but it momentarily abated any stirrings his client had inspired in Yazoo's loins.

"Thank you, Loz, do come in." The door opened and a full cart of delicacies was wheeled in by one of Loz' staff, followed by Loz himself carrying an ice bucket with what could only have been a fine vintage of red wine, of course. Yazoo's mood deflated just a bit when he saw that, but he had expected as much. Looking at the cart, he was relieved to note that there was also a large pitcher of ice water. Phew!

Two more staff joined them to set up a small, circular table and as quick as lightning, had assembled a very elegant candlelit setting for two. Yazoo was again impressed, Loz was not only a great cook, but efficient and prepared.

"Okay," Loz excitedly rubbed his hands together, "For starters, we have a Risotto of Upper Palatinate asparagus with Rucola and old balsamic vinegar, Spring bread salad with affumicato and parmesan, Here we have our main course: lightly smoked eel with Charentais melon, Pommery mustard and dill. And please accept our Valrhona chocolate gateau with Grand Marnier strawberries, compliments of the House. Enjoy!" He signaled the nearest staff member to remain to serve Vincent and Yazoo as they ate, and as he passed Yazoo, he whispered, not so quietly, "Tell me tomorrow how it is, alright Yazzy?"

Yazoo widened his eyes at his brother, now was not really the time, and he replied lowly, "Yes, yes, Loz, now if you don't mind..." and shot a meaningful look at Loz, meaning Vincent, who was standing behind them. A look of recognition flickered over Loz' handsome features, and he nodded in understanding and took the opportunity to glance back at Yazoo's caller. He patted Yazoo's cheek and obediently, he and the rest of his staff shuffled out.

Yazoo sighed, and turned back to Vincent, "As I was saying, how are you tonight, Vincent?"

"Fine, thank you," Vincent replied politely. It was a blatant lie of course, because if he had been fine, he wouldn´t be here at all, but he didn´t want to think about it. He came here to forget. His face didn´t betray any of his thoughts though, he only gestured towards the table and asked, "Shall we then?"

"I would be delighted," Yazoo couldn't help but wonder if Vincent really was fine... he had only ever seen him this one way. Curt, polite, and very quiet. He couldn't really imagine the man smiling, but then again, he was not a big talker himself, and it was rare that he flashed any toothy grins either. Ah well, off to enjoy a dinner that he was quite sure he didn't know what they would be eating.

Gallantly, Vincent pulled back the chair for Yazoo to sit down with a fluid, automatic motion. It was something that came as a reflex to him, being a gentleman, it had been hammered into his body since he was able to walk. Their family was old, perversely rich and influential and valued tradition above anything else. If they had known that he came to this place, disinheritance would have been the least of his problems... After Yazoo had sat down, the aristocrat went around the table to take his own seat and the staff served the first course. "That looks delicious," Vincent commented, politely making conversation. Just the usual routine.

"Oh, thank you, Vincent," Yazoo said as Vincent offered him the chair, and watched Vincent seat himself across the table from him. "Yes, it certainly does," something certainly smelled good, but his eyes longingly eyed the lonely chocolate cake still waiting for them on the cart. Now, _that _looked delicious. He decided to try and keep the dialogue going with the dark stranger. "So, Vincent, we have been seeing each other a while now, and I know so little about you. Care to tell me what you do?"

The fork Vincent had guided to his mouth, stopped briefly, before the man caught himself, and let it sink down. For all the months he´d come here, he´d also chosen Yazoo because he was discreet, quiet and never asked any questions. This wasn´t a date where he had to lay his life open to a potential significant other, this was a prostitute he paid to stay quiet. Just what had gotten into him tonight? But then he took in the big, questioning eyes, the tilted head and the fingers playing with his glass of water.

Under all the allure, the eroticism with which he carried himself, the suggestive air that was carried with every one of his movements as if it was only natural, he was still a boy, almost a child, and not the sex god he was known to be. Sighing, Vincent reached for his wine, taking a large sip before he could think about it further and probably get a bad conscience, and finally said, "Nothing interesting, really, it´d only bore you." He hoped that Yazoo got the innuendo and would stop asking. Still, if the boy felt like talking tonight, Vincent didn´t want to spoil it for him, so he asked, finishing his salad, "So, did anything interesting happen to you since we last met?"

Yazoo felt that it was wisest to let the issue slide... Vincent clearly didn't want to talk about himself tonight, but whether he would ever want to was anyone's guess. He thought for a moment, "Hn, well," so much had happened within the Lotus since Vincent's last visit, but today, Yazoo'd had a chance to venture out and see the town a bit. "Today, I went shopping with Genesis and...." he stopped himself short. These details seemed a bit trivial, surely Vincent couldn't care less. Sephiroth had often asked whether or not anything interesting happened to Yazoo, but never really listened, and there was no finger-sucking going on now...

Vincent just finished and the young man served the main dish, when Yazoo stopped talking. The aristocrat looked up, mustering his company with dark eyes that shone red in the dim candle light. Yazoo´d had an almost enthusiastic gleam in his eyes when he started, but then it dimmed somewhat and he grew distant again. "Why did you stop?" he asked, taking another sip. "I´d love to hear about it." Which wasn´t even a lie. He liked listening to Yazoo´s voice, it calmed him, and whatever took his mind off the daily routine would suffice.

"Really?" Yazoo was sure that sounded sincere and interested, so he continued, "Well, we went to a boutique downtown called Chez Nous, and then we had a very nice lunch at le Petit Chateau. I had never been there. Have you?"

"Yes, I have been there before indeed. They serve an excellent Saint Emillion," Vincent affirmed, pushing the memories that came with the place aside. One look at Yazoo´s still full plate made him frown though, asking, "are you not feeling hungry?"

Yazoo blinked at Vincent, "Um, you know, we had a busy day. I guess I should be, but I am not. Does it bother you, Vincent?" _'An offended client is an ex-client,'_ Rufus' words rang out in Yazoo's mind, but he shrugged them off.

"Not at all," the man denied, his gaze wandering towards the chocolate cake he´d seen Yazoo eyeing earlier. "In fact, I am not that hungry either. Maybe we should skip the main course and get right to the dessert, what do you think?"

"Yes, please!" Yazoo's fervor was plain for anyone to see when it came to that delicious-looking cake, but then, he remembered his manners and politely sat quietly as their waiter served them and for Vincent to get his piece.

Vincent couldn´t help the small smile that formed on his lips at the young man´s enthusiasm and his apologetic look and return to constrained politeness afterwards. He motioned for the waiter to serve Yazoo first and then poked his fork into his own piece of cake. He wasn´t much of a sucker for sweets, but watching Yazoo eat his share was an experience in itself. The boy probably didn´t even notice what a spectacle he offered...

Yazoo suppressed any hums of enjoyment over his piece of the decadent cake, but the bliss on his face was apparent. He made sure not to lick his fork clean in the same manner as earlier today, yet he did clean it off very effectively between his lips before withdrawing it from his mouth every single time. No crumb went to waste, and the cake was so rich, he had made sure to ask for a smaller piece to be sure that he would finish this... it would be such a shame not to. He noted that Vincent hardly touched his cake. A bit amazed, Yazoo did his best to keep his voice even. "Do you not like chocolate, Vincent?"

"You can have it," the man replied with an amused twinkle in his eyes and pushed his plate towards Yazoo without really answering the question. He had to remember to order another chocolate cake the next time, this was the perfect prelude for things to come afterwards. With a small flick of his hand beneath the table, he told the waiter to withdraw and the servant did so, bowing and quietly leaving the room.

Yazoo felt pleased, but his tummy couldn't right now, "Oh, no, you spoil me. I am full, but that was a wonderful meal. Thank you," he graciously told the raven-haired man, raising the white cloth napkin toward his mouth in case there was any cake left on it.

Vincent pushed his plate a bit aside, his gaze lingering on Yazoo, who had just finished his desert and put his spoon back. With a fluid movement, the man suddenly stood, napkin in his hand and, coming around the table, he reached for Yazoo´s chin, tilting his head up. "May I?" he asked, reaching out with his napkin for the pouty lips.

Yazoo gazed up at Vincent, always impressed by the man's polish and graceful movements. Yazoo still wasn't quite used to the chivalrous, attentive way Vincent was with him, a prostitute. He immediately remembered the sweet, tender way Tseng had treated him only this morning in the bath, which was a first for Tseng, as he usually avoided contact with Yazoo, rather than sought it out, as the dark aristocrat did now. However, he did not want to drift off and offend Vincent with his inattention, so he looked up into those remarkable ruby eyes when he felt that cool hand on his chin, and nodded.

There actually wasn´t anything anymore, but Vincent liked to touch those lips he wasn´t allowed to kiss. Not that he wanted to, not really. This policy suited him just fine, because to him a kiss could be even more intimate than any form of intercourse could ever be, and he wanted his distance. As he came to be so close now though, he noticed the light bruising and narrowed his eyes. He didn´t say anything about it though, just spared it. This really wasn´t his business, even though he greatly disliked it.

Yazoo noticed his client's agitated look and briefly wondered if he had done something wrong, but the look was gone as swiftly as it appeared, and so Yazoo didn't feel the need to fret about it. He let his eyelids get heavy at the feather-light brushes at his mouth and let his lips part a bit, enjoying the caresses.

"I suggest we leave the table now," Vincent said, his already deep voice dropping a few remarkable notes. This was more or less the sign for Yazoo to get up and undress for intercourse now. Always the same, reassuring and numbing routine... he was so very fond of it. The undressing part was always the most unpleasant one though, at least for Vincent. So he got up again, leaving the napkin on the table and went to the bed, slowly starting to undress himself with his back to the prostitute.

Yazoo opened his eyes, recognition settling in, and he replied, "Of course," and went to the opposite side of his large bed from where Vincent chose. Respectfully, as Vincent clearly did not want Yazoo watching him, Yazoo kept his back turned. As soon as he heard the unmistakable rustling of Vincent climbing into bed and covering himself up in the bedclothes, Yazoo turned toward him, and began slowly undressing himself. Nothing fancy like the show he had put on for Sephiroth, but the simple act of disrobing as one would when they retired for bed at night.

Stepping out of his black slippers, he slid them out of the way with his foot. He carefully pulled the snug black chemise over his head and shook his hair out to settle back into its normal position. Sliding the black pants over slim hips, they fell the rest of the way silently to the ground. Yazoo carefully stepped out of them and also pushed them aside. He smoothed over his silver hair just for good measure and ran his hands down his body, in case Vincent was watching. The cool air in the room and his light touches along his skin raised goosebumps and his nipples hardened and his body began to stir, his cock stood proudly at the prospect of ruby eyes seeing his naked body. Then, he carefully climbed into bed beside Vincent and waited for the gentleman to make his first move.

Vincent had carefully folded his clothes and once he was naked, he had slipped under the blankets. The room was almost completely dark, only lit by the few candles on the table flickering and casting shadows over the walls and the slim body of his company. Vincent watched him not too obviously, but he stole a glance every now and then, watching the smooth skin that appeared almost in a bronze tone. He could feel a lazy tingling start in his loins and leaned his head back, waiting for Yazoo to finish. Once the beautiful man was done and joined him, patiently waiting for him to start, Vincent turned on his side to face the silver head and wordlessly slipped a hand up to cup his cheek, and then slowly stroked along his jaw and delicate throat.

Yazoo's eyes went heavy-lidded again at the softness of Vincent's slender fingers on his skin. His breath hitched at the caresses awakening his nerve-endings and he snuggled a bit closer to the strong body. He slid his slender arms around Vincent's neck. Feeling the golden clasp back there, binding all that beautiful hair, Yazoo continued gazing into Vincent's eyes, but he wanted to see it flowing free.

"Vincent," he asked gently, "May I see your hair down?"

Vincent halted at that, looking not very excited about the idea. She had always done that... But maybe it was time to let go off that, that was why he came here after all, so after another moment, he continued his stroking and bravely nodded.

"Hn," Yazoo was pleased. He unhooked the clasp and placed it on the dresser beside the bed. Dark waves of silky raven locks fell free and covered both their bodies. Vincent's hair was at least as long as Yazoo's, maybe a bit longer, hanging well down to his mid-back. Stroking over it with his slim fingers, Yazoo admired it, "It's gorgeous," he marveled, slipping his arms around Vincent's torso, enjoying the feel of the warm body next to him.

Vincent just closed his eyes, though there wasn´t much to be seen anyway, and brushed his lips over the silky skin of his company, tasting his musky scent and gliding with his fingers along Yazoo´s sides. All he wanted was sink down in the simple pleasures sex brought, not wanting to think, speak or answer questions. Just one moment of blissful quiet was all he sought, and Yazoo, or rather his body, could give it to him.

Yazoo also let his eyes drift shut, and tried to still himself. He knew as far as bedroom vocalizations, Vincent wasn't really a big supporter. He didn't mind moaning, but mostly he preferred peace. He would never forget the first time Vincent had called, and Yazoo had held nothing back, and was partaking in some deliciously naughty dirty talk, when he was silenced by a long finger to his lips. Vincent had 'shushed' him. It was rather amusing, but without sound or kink, Yazoo found it hard to enjoy himself. He decided to just let Vincent do as he would and remain quiet, but he let his hands trail over the luscious body hovering so very near him now.

Vincent let his mouth and hands wander further down, lightly trailing over hard muscles and a narrow figure that was so different from a woman´s shapely, soft curves. But he wanted the differences, needed them! The soft breathing coming from above where Yazoo simply lay down and let him have his way. Lush lips connected with a nipple, brushing against it, nuzzling it, before they went further down over hard ribs and a taut belly. Vincent cloud feel his hair falling around them, tickling soft skin. His hands glided further, along curvy hips and the touches didn´t miss their effect on him as well. His penis was awakening, swelling into semi-hardness and he lifted his hips a bit to avoid contact yet.

Yazoo's breathing became a bit ragged when he felt Vincent's mouth at his nipple... then descend further down... Yazoo's eyes opened to look down and anticipate where Vincent's mouth would go. Did Vincent plan to....? The youth's cock twitched in eagerness and his hands buried into the raven hair.

Vincent was a bit surprised by the hands suddenly massaging his head, but then he noticed the other´s intentions. So Yazoo expected him to... orally pleasure him? Vincent considered this possibility for only a split second, the idea bringing up conflicting emotions of awkwardness, curiosity and a newly inflamed desire before he dismissed it and quelled any desires for experimenting. He couldn´t do this, didn´t want to want to do this. He was satisfied with the known, it had been a quiet ordeal to go and lay with a man already.

This wasn´t supposed to be fun. He only came here, because there were needs he had to take care of, and after her, he´d sworn to never lay with another woman again. Ergo it had to be a man. To his astonishment, he had found that he didn´t find Yazoo repulsive at all like he first had anticipated. It was awkward, but not unpleasant. Still he didn´t allow himself to delve any deeper into the experience. He had to hold on to his grief and misery, it was all he had left and deep down he knew he was too afraid to let go of it. So he simply looked up at Yazoo and asked huskily, "Where´s the lube?"

Yazoo inwardly sighed, for to do so outwardly would most definitely offend Vincent, and this visit really had nothing to do with Yazoo himself. Apparently, he had been spoiled with both Sephiroth and Tseng's treatment of him. Berating himself a bit in his mind for being selfish and forgetting his place, Yazoo reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the cherry-flavored lube, handing it to Vincent.

Wordlessly, Vincent took the bottle and motioned for Yazoo to turn around so the young man´s back would face him. Then he quickly coated his fingers and slipped them under the blanket to search for Yazoo´s entrance. He found it and, to soften the impact of the intrusion, nipped a bit at the silver head's neck, his own heavy breathing rushing over the flushed skin.

The first slick fingertip at his hole made Yazoo gasp, he was still so sensitive, as did the lips and teeth along his neck. As the first finger penetrated his body, Yazoo's lips parted and he lifted his chin, eyelids closed. He pressed his hips back when his body was ready for another.

Shakily, the aristocrat added another finger to the second, carefully pulling them in and out in a slow rhythm, feeling the muscles loosening around his digits. He´d waited too long again, it probably wouldn´t take long, but with this delicious, luscious body... He instantly forbid himself such thoughts, a bit appalled at himself. Just showed how long it had been since he'd allowed himself another body but hers!

All of a sudden, the slick digits were removed from Yazoo's ass, much to his dismay and he turned to look at their somber owner, "Vincent, are you... alright?"

The man just blinked, and looked a bit confused. It was just that suddenly with the thoughts of her somehow his almost overwhelming desire had just... evaporated. His member was just as flat and lifeless as it had been for 2 months right after her death. Heck, even this morning when he´d woken and thought of the prospect of some relief, he´d felt more excited! Now there was just... nothing. A faint color at his sudden impotence to perform stained his high cheeks and he drew further into the cushion, frowning. "I don´t know... I can´t... Maybe I shouldn´t have come here today."

"Hn," Yazoo replied, then switched into his therapist mode. "No, Vincent, you obviously have a lot on your mind. You _need_ this, some good pleasuring." Wouldn't Rufus be proud? "I want to help you. Very much, but you must trust me. Will you allow me liberty to touch you freely?"

To say that Vincent was startled was an understatement to say the least. Yazoo was so fast forward and determined that for a moment, his control slipped and he could just mechanically nod in confusion, as he was still dealing with the fact that he´d lost his stamina so suddenly.

"Hn," Yazoo was quite pleased. He scooted closer on the bed to the dark beauty, placing his hands on his shoulders and guided Vincent to lay back and simply enjoy. He knew the raven-haired man to be deep down very romantic, as he had seen with the dinner and his polite treatment of Yazoo, so the silver-haired youth kept his touches tender. Laying down beside him for now, Yazoo ran his mouth along Vincent's angular jawline to an earlobe and began to suckle it teasingly, using his free hand to caress the man's neck and chest. The pale ear was very inviting, and Yazoo slipped his pink tongue inside, penetrating it the way Vincent would penetrate him at first, with slow, gentle strokes.

His fingertips stroked over Vincent's sculpted chest, and found a pale nipple, teasing it to hardness. Licking his way down the man's body, Yazoo suckled the other nipple as his fingers continued toying with it. Moving ever downwards, Yazoo trailed lightly after with his hands along that beautiful torso, only softly titillating the surface with his fingernails. From torso down slim hips, Yazoo came face to face with a very impressive cock. Yazoo looked up into those ruby eyes and eagerly licked his lips, his breath becoming hitched in anticipation, sending out puffs of hot air over the exquisite flesh. Yazoo wanted, but he would not proceed if Vincent truly did not want this.

The raven haired man looked down with hazy eyes, now feeling his hand moving by itself and burying in Yazoo´s hair just like it had been the other way around a few minutes ago. His mind was blank and rather dulled by the re-awakened desire that started to rage in his loins. No torturing thoughts were occupying him any longer, only carnal lust was driving him, and his instincts made him dizzily nod, giving permission to something he´d never have allowed if he hadn´t been in such a state of confusion and need.

"Hn, good," Yazoo purred, "you look delicious," and he exhaled again over the thick flesh that was even now reacting with anticipation, but he didn't care anymore... He wanted that hot cock between his lips. With a very clear yummy sound, as if he were enjoying a lollipop, Yazoo took the head of Vincent's cock into his mouth to wet the tip... then he looked up into those smoldering eyes once more and let his tongue dart out to slide along the shaft, from base to tip. His slender fingers reached down to cup the rather delicate-looking testicles, shifting and massaging them lightly. He moaned a little at the feel of that silky softness at his fingertips, pleased that Vincent, after a year of their conservative sex, was allowing him so much freedom, and who was he to complain? He was enjoying this.

He brought his lips over his pretty, white teeth and tilted his head away to give the dark beauty a good show, starting up at the head of Vincent's shaft and using his mouth to press at the slender channel underneath, all the way back down to the root. At the same time, the last two fingers of his hand holding the balls reached back and slid along Vincent's perineum, applying more pressure as they moved forward. Finally, Yazoo took the head back into his mouth and relaxed his throat, starting to bob his neck, and on each dip, took more and more of the shaft inside until his lips met Vincent's groin.

Vincent quietly gasped, closed his eyes and leaned his head back, gulping as the pleasure slowly started to wash over his body in hot, slow waves, just in time with the whore´s movements. Gods, he had forgotten how good this felt, and now it was almost overwhelming! His fingers unconsciously tightened in Yazoo´s hair and he started to move his hips up and down, to meet with the silver head's sucking, lost in bliss and not thinking about anything anymore but the slick warmth engulfing him.

After a few more heady moments of sucking Vincent's delicious cock, Yazoo released it with a plop as it landed wetly on Vincent's taut belly. With a rather no-nonsense look in his eyes, Yazoo crawled up in a sensually catlike manner, one limb at a time, to carefully swing one leg over the raven-haired man, straddling him, his own erect member taking its place beside Vincent's. He gave the two erections an appreciative stroke, his pouty, suck-swollen lips parting again in a gasp.

Tilting his head to the side, and his slender hips and one leg forward, he leaned back a bit with one hand on the bed and bared his secrets to Vincent's eyes once more, his small puckered opening, still glistening with the lube. He could not resist mewling a bit when he teasingly brushed his finger over it. Regaining his composure as much as possible in this realization of how sexual he felt, his lascivious, emerald gaze met Vincent's again.

"I am going to ride you, Vincent... and I want you to simply enjoy."

Vincent looked back at the beautiful, naked man under heavy lids, his gaze following the youth's long fingers and a jolt shot up his spine when he saw him touch himself in that secret place. It was probably the most sexy thing he´d seen in a while and suddenly he wanted it so very much! It wasn´t a coherent thought, just desire that seeped through the delirium he was in, and so he simply nodded, his arms lying beside him and absently grabbing the sheets.

A small, sexy smile came to Yazoo's face and he brought his hand away from his eager hole to give Vincent's aching cock a rewarding squeeze. "Good boy," he purred, "because I want you inside me. Now... where were we?" He easily pressed two fingers back inside his entrance and started splaying them, stretching himself, simply because it felt really good. Adding that third finger, he started curling them, manipulating the tiny bud of pleasure inside, he moaned shamelessly, images of all he had done today and with whom came flooding back, and he found it very hard to continue to hold his body upright.

Summoning all his control for just a few more moments, knowing the pleasure would be even greater once that thick shaft was seated inside him, Yazoo leaned forward, letting long silver strands tickle their way across Vincent's chest and neck, and lined himself up with the dark man's cock in his hand, and let himself sink on to it, his body wriggling and writhing as he got used to the deliciously sharp pleasure of having Vincent inside him. Once he felt comfortable, Yazoo began to move a little more, undulating his hips and belly, rising and falling on Vincent's hard cock.

Vincent gasped a long moan when Yazoo took him in, that tight hole first clenching around his head and then slowly sinking further down, taking him in all the way into the slick, scorching heat. Head thrown back, he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, shuddering at the delight that was rocking him, radiating from his cock to every fiber of his being as he urgently pushed up his pelvis to get even further in, to pierce that hot body.

Yazoo was in heaven, he loved the feel of a good dick inside him. Entranced by that ruby gaze that kept coming back to him, those eyes that widened every now and again with the growing sense of need and urgency, Yazoo smirked, "You like that, don't you, being ridden, being watched... well, I like what I see, Vincent. You look so good, all untamed like this..." He knew Vincent appreciated quiet, but he would not leave the man alone with his thoughts either.

Continuing to raise and lower himself on that stiff flesh inside him, Yazoo didn't bother disguising his little mewls of pleasure that spilled forth from his lips. He brought his fingers to his lips, wetting them, tasting the sweet cherry lube then letting them descend, drawing down his lower lip on the way. He stroked down his firm chest, his fingertips teasing his already-hard nipple, then with well-shaped nails raking lightly down his stomach, his hip....

Closing his eyes, his hand found his own cock and began stroking. He re-angled his movements to find his prostate over and over and began clenching his buttocks as he rose up to give Vincent more pressure. Then he gasped at a particularly well-aimed thrust, "Yessss, I like that, fuck me, Vincent!!"

Vincent´s lashes fluttered as he thrust up to slam deep into the writhing body above him. His hands left the sheets to clench around a slim hip instead, roughly pushing it up and down while giving excited, encouraging noises. He didn´t have time to think about the whore´s words, he simply reacted to them, letting his inner urges take control and keep it, pushing his pelvis up and down, ramming his hot twitching organ deeper and harder into the velvety, tight channel that seemed to magically suck his cock in and out. Wet noises echoed through the room, shooting right down from his ears to his belly and his groin. He probably couldn´t hold it back much longer, and frankly, he didn´t want to, as his movements became more ruthless and desperate.

"Ahh, ahhhhhh, yes!!" and with that, Yazoo felt an overwhelming current of pleasure rise from the base of his spine up through his belly, and his face contorted into a mask of pure ecstasy, and he gave his own cock one last stroke, pressing along the underside and cried out as he spilled his hot, creamy seed up along Vincent's belly and chest. He could no longer hold himself up, and fell forward to press their wet chests together, and let Vincent continue to pound into him and although the pleasure was entirely too much, and he could not help his continuing wails, Yazoo held on tight to Vincent's shoulders and pushed back to meet the dark beauty's every thrust.

Vincent came with a harsh cry, as his lower body, mechanically driven by sheer lust, pounded inside the heat. Then he simply melted, turning into a puddle of sparks and color on the bed, throwing his head back and clinging to the body above him because if he didn´t, he might diffuse. His hips gave a last few thrusts, but then they stilled, as did the rest of his body, and he simply stared dizzily at the ceiling -looking past the mirror there- and waited to come down from his orgasm.

Feeling Vincent's body and breathing return to something more like normalcy, Yazoo leaned his forehead forward to rest it against the side of the man's face, idly stroking the silky locks underneath his pale fingers. He was very interested to see what the dark man would do, as Yazoo had single-handedly obliterated their routine, but he felt it was for the best. He wanted Vincent to feel free to really let go, that is what Yazoo was there to do for him. So he simply lay there, letting Vincent feel another body pressed to him in this moment of vulnerability he was no doubt experiencing.

Vincent lazily blinked a few times after his body and brain had calmed down again and his vision cleared. He felt to so pleasantly warm and fuzzy and relaxed, simply at peace like he hadn´t felt in a long time, and he absently pulled the body lying on his a bit closer, stroking with his thumb over flushed, soft, and a bit sweaty, skin. It was then that he finally awoke of his trance-like state as his eyes came to take in what was reflected in the mirror: he was decadently resting in a whore´s bed, with the aforementioned person in his arms, and it was anything but simply getting rid of some pressure! He´d enjoyed it! He had betrayed her!!! Sorely shocked, he pushed Yazoo away from him as if he was poisoned, and wordlessly pushed himself off the bed, his breathing rushing out in pants again. Quickly dressing himself, he threw the money on the bed without even daring to look at the confused young man and fled the room, his lips pressed into a thin, stressed line.

Yazoo saw the door slam and reacted, immediately rushing over to pick up his phone and dialed. "Tseng! Can you notify Rufus that we have a code red? Just left my quarters! Thank you!" and he disconnected.

tbc?

* * *

**And the drama-machine is running hot ;)**

BMIK replying

**_Chephren replying_  
**

**Aeriths-Rain: **Yes thank you, my holidays went well! Haha, yeah, Genesis is pretty hungry for uhm... bread ;) And cock *cough* And thanks for the compliment on Rude/Genesis! I haven´t seen that pairing yet either. But we´ll have to see if Gen will give up his crush on Sephy^^

_Hey!!! XD Yesh, Gen is the shiznit!! Gen and Yaz have the best exercise plan in the world, really. XDDD Thank you so much and also for the props on Gen-Rude, I think it really just formed on its own as we were in the moment._

**kiki-slasha:** Haha, Rude and his glasses are predestined for voyeurism, hehe ;) Yeah, if Rufus ever found out he couldn´t even do anything about it because he´d have to fire/kill half his staff XD Thanks, we love that you love the smut!!! *kisses*

_Hehe, yay!!!! XD So glad you like it! I would be willing to bet Rude has memorized Gen's naked body by now. And I know that Rude will not be the one to tell Rufus. Really, if Reno and Rude understand why Tseng has been given 'light duty,' then they will stay quiet. But you are right, I am sure in Rufus' mind, no one gets anything over on him, or heads will roll. Heh heh heh sneaky bastids, all of them. XDDDDD_

**Rina76:** Haha, yes, he´s bathing again; what a clean person he is XD Truth is, it´s very easy to get smexy when they are already naked and there´s so many possibilities to touch ;) And yes, Rude is very perceptive indeed! And I am impressed by your goo-ifying abilities XDDDDD That was so hilarious *cracks up* I´m so happy you enjoy it so much, thank you for the awesome review!

_Hey Rina!! XDD Yesh, Yaz' stamina is very impressive, maybe we should enter him in a fuck-a-thon XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, it depends on preference, I am a bath lover myself, but he has to wash after every smexy encounter, so that makes soooooo many. XD If he weren't a fictional bishi, he would be a total raisin, hehe! Oh yay! Finger-sucking, I think we could certainly accommodate that for you! ;D Yeah, AC Rude is awesome the way he can fit into the background so well, and it might just be me, but I had a feeling that AC Rufus may have trusted Rude with more top-secret information (like where Jenova actually was) b/c Rude is discreet and Reno, sadly is not, but we still love him. XD So I bet that Rude is quite aware of most everything going on around him, and the less noticeable he is, the more hawtness he gets to see. Good call, he is just a big sweetie behind that badass exterior! XD Yeah, Yaz is very into Gen, he finds him really interesting, and since Gen called them 'friends,' Yaz is taking good care of him *hehe* in the way Yaz knows best. Thank you so much for the awesome comments, babe!! *huggles!!* _

**natzilla:**Hehe, Gen is a bread-lover! Walnut bread. With salted butter ;) At least I am not on a diet XDDD _Nat-Nat!!! XDDD *katackles you!* LMAO, you are right!! XD Gen was having a really random moment there XDD Yesh, I totally understand the appeal of baby Yaz!! *gushes over your Mommy skills! Also wonders if you would take advantage of the breast feeding priviledge as I totally would if I were you!* *wink* No, the costume I mostly meant was Princess Yaya, but that idea of Yaz being a harem girl is incredibly appealing!!! *drools! Decides to hereby become Sultana ChephCheph immediately if that is the type of bishi harem I could have!!! Woooooooooooot!* Cats and Rems, I am totally with you on that!! XD *kasnuggles!!* Thanks so much and TTYL, babe!_

**soyna:** Oh, I think Genesis just made it in time, he´s a professional after all. But you´re right, if Rufus found out that they slacked all hell´d break lose -.- So they better behave from now on XD

_Hey, love! XD Yesh, Yaz certainly gets a lot of attention there. XD Hopefully, Gen was on time for that client, or Rufus would prolly take it out of his hide one way or another. *winces* Poor Gen, then again, maybe not, we shall see. Thank you for reading and reviewing!! XDDDD _

_**Please tell us if you wish us to continue?**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: HET of the rather crackish variety. Naughty Pirate Games afoot!**

**Disclaimer: Yazoo and all characters herein belong to Square Enix, Squeenix Owns! XD**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Rude**

**Superkalifragi: Tifa, Zack, Tseng, Rufus, Yuffie**

**So again a warning: we tried our hands on some het XD Don´t worry, next chapter will be regular yaoi again and this is concipated as a yaoi fic, unless you wish for more het. Then you need to tell us. It was an interesting experience I must say and it was fun to write, so please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

After he'd called to have the sheets changed, Yazoo decided he needed a drink while the servants attended his room. There was a small restroom in the back corner of Yazoo's quarters where he could use the facilities and it had a rather nice standing shower for when he was in a hurry and to accommodate his clients. He stepped into the warm, wet streams and willed himself to let go. Afterwards, he donned his next favorite dressing gown of a deep emerald green fabric that looked like crushed velvet, but was much softer and flowed and swayed easily with his movements. He glided barefoot down the hall to the fancy elevators and took them to the ground floor lobby of the Golden Lotus. For the remaining clientèle that came in the wee hours, there was a full bar where they could wait their turn, drown their sorrows and whatever else they chose to do in their time at the Lotus when they weren't fucking. A beautiful brunette talking to one of the customers smiled and waved at him as he came in.

"Hello, Tifa," he smiled at her.

Tifa had just looked up from her conversation with a rather cheerful, spikey haired young man with the brightest blue eyes she´d ever seen. And working at the GL for a few years now she´d surely seen A LOT. Now she just noticed a beautiful young man emerging the elevator and a small smile crossed her lips as the dark lounge became instantly quieter. The clients that were messing around with their whores in their dark corners stopped and followed the fairy with their eyes as he came to sit at the bar. The security guards, decently standing in a few corners straightened, but no one was stupid enough to approach Yazoo. Yet.

"Good evening dear, can I get you something?"

"Hn," _what did Gen have earlier? _He wanted one of those, "White Russian, please, Tifa, thank you," Yazoo looked at the fresh-faced youth she had been talking to and asked as she made his drink, "who's your friend?"

Before Tifa could even open her mouth to answer, the young man in question had already scooted closer and grabbed Yazoo´s hand to eagerly shake it with a happy, sunny grin. "Hey, I´m Zack, Zack Fair, but you can call me just Zack. And you must be the illustrious Fairy, aren´t you? Boy, let me tell you, you look even more stunning than all the stories could ever tell." He nodded his head in determined seriousness, his blue eyes sparkling as he kept shaking Yazoo´s hand. "One White Russian coming up," Tifa smiled, and turned around to get it done, shooting the alarmed bodyguards a look to stay away.

Yazoo was a bit taken aback by the young man's enthusiasm, especially after the situation he had just left, but he did appreciate it. "Well, thank you. Very nice to meet you, just Zack," he replied politely, but he couldn't resist the pun. He felt his hand still being shaken by the man, only a bit older than himself. "Um, Zack, may I have my hand back?" he tried, gently.

Zack blinked, but then he finally tore his eyes from the beautiful, angelic creature in front of him and let go of his slender hand. Coughing, he gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head, "Sorry ´bout that, I guess that happens to you all the time, uh?" He´d seen photos before, but they couldn´t have prepared him for the real deal... Now at least his secret undercover job seemed a bit more pleasant, with these gorgeous faces around. Was just anyone at this friggin' place so insanely good-looking?! No wonder Shinra got protected by so many powerful clients....

Yazoo shrugged, graciously giving Zack a small smile. It was kind of nice that this ray of sunshine had chosen this moment to cross his path. Otherwise, he would have been trying to forget... what now? Yazoo astounded himself with his own humor sometimes. As Tifa came back with the drink, and handed it to him, Yazoo thanked her, scanning the room as he took a sip. "So, Zack, what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, I guess what brings everyone here..." Zack gave him a boyish grin, eyeing him up to keep his facade of a lecherous, potential client, knowing perfectly well that it was safe because he could never afford him anyway. "So, what´re you doing here? Mingling with the commoners, I mean?"

"Yes, of course," Yazoo would have facepalmed, but frankly, it was late and he felt too lazy, "well, nothing too momentous, I just came down to unwind." Yazoo really didn't mind the company, but he wasn't feeling that talkative, so he just remained leaning against the bar, taking in the sights and sounds of the more seedy clientèle, who may or may not have been able to afford a room here, and their lady companions for the time being. The elevator doors across from him opened and Rude approached, his face unreadable, but that was nothing new. Yazoo thought it might be news of Vincent, and he took another long sip of his drink, leaving it on the bar, then approached the strapping bodyguard.

"Rufus would like to see you in his office." Rude was brief as always, but his voice was softer than normal, as only a few hours before, he had indulged in some passionate play with Yazoo and Genesis. Yazoo tilted his head, a softened expression lighting his face to let the man know that there need be no awkwardness between them. Perhaps it was because Yazoo had seen those looks Rude had been giving Genesis for the past year Yazoo had been working there. Those sunglasses did not hide everything, not if you learned to really look. The stoic man said nothing, but visibly relaxed. Yazoo led the way to board the elevator and Rude let him push the button that would take them to the penthouse. Rude didn't mind; he seemed to know it was little things like letting Yazoo push the button that the Fairy enjoyed in this place.

Once they reached the office, Yazoo found Tseng awaiting them there. "Hello, Tseng," he greeted him.

Tseng kept his face straight, cold even, as he nodded to Yazoo and just briefly gestured towards Rufus´office. Now that he was under observation he couldn´t take any chances. It churned at his guts that he had to give the boy, his silver fairy, the cold shoulder, but it was better than ending up in the gutter with a hole in his head and never being able to see him again. Besides, this was his job, and he was still rather devoted to the Shinra family...

Turning from Tseng to cross the rest of the office, Yazoo knocked lightly at the heavy, mahogany door. At the curt admission from inside, he entered and came once again to stand in front of the Golden Doofus' desk.

Rufus put back the phone and curtly motioned towards a chair for Yazoo to sit down. This might take a bit longer. He´d just tried to call Valentine´s estate, but the butler had informed him that the young master didn´t feel well and didn´t want to be disturbed. "So, what happened?" the blond asked professionally and calmly, though he´d have liked nothing more than screaming and throwing a hissy fit. Valentine was one of his most precious clients, he couldn´t afford his loss so easily! But then, Yazoo had never screwed up before, and right now Rufus needed information, to do damage control.

"Vincent had a lot on his mind it seemed, and lost his hard on, so I had to take charge and get it back." Simply, the truth.

"I´d appreciate it if you could get a _little_ more into detail," Rufus hissed, clearly unnerved. Sometimes the taciturn boy was just pushing his buttons a little too hard. "Why did he leave, how did he leave, what could have upset him; I want to know everything or your brother can scrape your skinny ass off the pavement." His voice was still calm, but deadly serious. This was not a game, this was business, and he´d leave no doubt about it.

Yazoo understood, but he languidly answered, a bit irritated at the threat, and the reminder of his brother's reaction to all this as well, "Vincent and I have had a history of routine. Our routine is that he prepares me, we have sex. This time, when he could not perform, I asked his permission to touch him freely, he nodded. I touched him, I talked to him, I gave him head and I rode him. What else would you know?"

"For one, why you called a code red if everything was just so perfectly fine as you described it," Rufus answered tightly, forcing himself to be patient. "What happened after the sex? Did he say something before he left? Was he upset or just busy or what?"

Yazoo blinked as he explained, "Well, that is just it, that _is_ all I did. He came harder than he ever has here, but he didn't seem fine... He said nothing at all as he left, only threw money on the bed. He does not talk about himself as they all do, and I have tried asking, but he may need time to open up or he may simply not want to."

"Fine." Rufus leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple and coldly eyeing the expressionless youth. "Anything else that may seem important I should know?" He´d have to work with this. His whore may be the best in bed, but the blond didn´t think he was very bright...

"No, not particularly." Yazoo found this all highly ridiculous, the man came hard, didn't he? Maybe not Vincent himself, but this interrogation. But he couldn't really do anything about it, he could not really bite the hand that fed his family, only raise his eyebrow at it, maybe bat it around a little. "So, all-knowing leader, tell me, how would _you_ suggest I have cured his problem?"

"Well, little bitch", the blond replied nonchalantly, fingertips put together even though he was in a really edgy mood, "I´d suggest that you do it in a manner that doesn´t send your clients bolting." He let a sweet smile follow, that was anything but lovely. "Now get the hell out of here, and pray, that Valentine just had a mood swing, or you can keep the toilet cleaner company for the rest of your life."

Yazoo inwardly rolled his eyes, as he would not dare outwardly do it. Rufus was letting him go, sex free and he would take the opportunity and keep his rather enjoyable day, all things considered. Without another word, Yazoo left the Shinra offices. He figured Rude and Tseng would understand, as they were the muscle that would enforce anything that Rufus felt like doing to him. Even with all the lovely things Tseng had done to Yazoo even this morning, if Rufus willed it, he might be the one to have to put Yazoo in the gutter, dead or alive, the youth reminded himself. So there was no use getting attached, and Tseng had clearly moved on too. Trying to recall all the lovely, thrilling things that had happened today all the same as he returned to his quarters and crawled into bed, Yazoo retired for the night.

The next morning, the door to Yazoo´s room cracked open just a bit and a shadow sneaked in. The door was silently closed behind it and the dark figure tiptoed towards the bed, where the silver angel was sleeping in all his naked glory, sheets curled around his body, silver hair fanned out beneath him. The sneaky intruder sighed, then smirked and very suddenly leaped forward to tackle the sleeping young man and straddle his lap. "Morning, sleepy head, wake UP!"

Yazoo's eyelids could not open just yet, he had only just been in blissful rest. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was anyway. "'Morning, Yuffie," he said as politely as possible, but he didn't move.

Yuffie´s grin grew wider and she wriggled her little bottom, leaning forward so their noses almost bumped, and poked her index finger into his soft cheeks, trying to get him to open his eyes. "You-" she started accusingly, her glossy lips drawing into an indignant pout, "weren´t there yesterday, you promised!"

Yazoo's eyes snapped open, "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuffie, I forgot. I _was_ here at first, but then Gen asked me to accompany him shopping at the last minute." He could clearly see the image of her happily bursting into the room to find him gone.

"Yeah, Reno told me," the girl still pouted, but then she giggled, and poked him again in a slow rhythm, "He also told me about your rather interesting changing room session..." There was now an almost predatory twinkle in her eyes, as she started to slowly rub her lap against his groin, her hot pussy only covered from his delicious cock by a thin layer of fabric. "So I gotta come and remind you of what you promised me, no?" She licked her lips with the tip of her pink tongue and pressed her soft breasts against his flat chest like a cat.

Yazoo had to admire her style, her perseverance, her very clear communication that she was not wearing underwear, and so, he gave in. "Oh, you have to come, do you? Yes, we must make sure of that, now mustn't we?" and, he had to admit, that this was quite a nice way to come out of sleep first thing in the morning. Rolling his hips upward lazily over and over to meet her tiny pelvis, Yazoo's breathing became a bit labored as he felt that perfect little vulva of hers. Slender fingers reached for the tie-ups of her purple halter top and pulled gingerly, freeing her of it as sneakily as he could, so that she would bare those lovely mounds to him when she sat up again. Bringing his hands to her small, rounded buttocks, the only things covered by her short, black skirt, he idly ran his fingers along them and downward to graze the backs of her thighs, his nails skimming the smooth skin along the way.

She arched into his touch, sensually moving her shoulder so he could undress her more easily. It resembled a cat arching into the touch of its owner and she must have noticed too, because suddenly Yuffie giggled and boldly licked over Yazoo´s nose with her moist tongue. She could feel how her nether regions seemed to loosen up, how her fluids started to flow, oiling her wet, secret entrance for him and his beautiful cock. Though she hadn´t seen it yet she could feel it pulsing and twitching underneath her, making her breathing hitch. "Aww, you think you can make me come?" she teased, and started to pinch one of his little nipples, while she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at his absolutely gorgeous face. "That´s what others tried as well, but you know, I´m rather picky..."

Yazoo was mesmerized by her precious, little body arching toward him, and reached up to cup one of those beautiful breasts, marveling at its weight against his palm as he stroked upwards, grazing her nipple with the heel of his hand. "Hn, you are a finicky little kitty, aren't you? You say such things, but I can feel what your body is truly trying to tell me." His eyelids went heavy again at the wet feeling of her hot, delectable heat through the thin sheet and his hips continued their deep upward circles, and he could clearly hear the wet sounds of their desire. He widened his eyes at her when he felt the pinch on his nipple, nuzzling her little nose in response, and whispered, "I would love the challenge of making you cum, my little Yuffie," his thumb flicked over _her_ rosy bud, "would you like that?"

Leaning up again, so that her round, naked breasts were bared at him she smirked and grabbed for one of his hands, pressing it harder against the soft flesh, "You like my titties? I bet you don´t get them often, do you?" A light gasp escaped her when she saw his eyes lingering on her boobs, and giving him a coy look, she looked down at herself and with her other hand that wasn´t holding his, she traveled down her side, leaning into the touch and moaning with half closed eyes, giving him a show.

"No, no I don't," breasts fascinated him frankly, and he was very fond of Yuffie's, as evidenced by his lips finding one immediately, "I like them very much," he replied lazily with his mouth full, his tongue idly circling along the outer edge of the rosy nipple and then flicking at it playfully.

Yuffie stroked over her taut belly and past her shirt that was hanging around her hips. With her smirk widening, she looked at him from under black lashes and then her hand vanished underneath her short skirt, while she was still moving her pelvis and rubbing herself against him. "Uuuuh, you have to do it like that," Yuffie informed the male whore, licking her lips and throwing her head back, while her hand was doing things underneath the fabric he couldn´t see. Then she withdrew it and lifted it up to expose her dripping, perfect little pussy to him and whispered, "You touch it right and I cum just for you... _You_´d like _that_?"

Yazoo had to pause when her hand moving under her skirt caught his eye, then that glistening, wet rose was bared to him. He glanced up at her with keen, lustful eyes, no signs of drowsiness anymore, she had his full attention. "Yes, I would love to make you cum. I will touch it as best I can, and you tell me when there is something I am doing that you especially like, alright?" He reached out and took her small wrist of the hand that had been touching herself, and brought it to his lips, sucking her fingertips into his mouth, licking away the wetness he found there.

"Sure," she breathed, cheeks flushed as she watched him sucking her love juice from her fingers. Gods, he was so beautiful, he even managed to make her shut up for a moment!

Pulling her into his lap, Yazoo felt like enjoying Yuffie's little mounds a bit longer. They were so unlike his flat, manly chest, even the nipples were different. They stood out further and practically begged to be sucked and toyed with and he did so, tugging them with lips and hands, occasionally rolling them between his fingertips. He let one hand trail down her tiny ribs, along her hip, stopping briefly at the hem of her short skirt, then glanced up at her, a knowing smirk on his pale features, "Argh, matey, Methinks we've just found buried treasure after such a looooong and tre'cherous journey! Break ou' the shovels, lads!! Let's see what we find!!!"

Yuffie burst out laughing at his slurred pirate accent, throwing her head back and eagerly pushing her boobs into his face so he could lick them. "That´s not the real treasure yet," she giggled, delighted at the play, looking down into his face. "You don´t even have a map, I don´t think you´ll ever be able to find it," the girl challenged and wriggled her ass against him again, curious what he´d do next.

Yazoo happily accepted the other nipple, drawing his tongue upwards along it in one slow, deep lick, before looking up into her eyes impishly, "Ah well ye see, this 'ere treasure is special, it calls to only the most pervy pirates and no map be required..." His fingertips curled around the hem and inched it up to bare all her secrets to him and feel her pert, little buttocks pressed against his thigh. "Ohhhh, here now, we've uncovered the finest treasure in the known werld," and he licked his lips, "and i' takes a very _special_ kind o' key to open i'." His eyes sparkled with humor as he looked up at her again from where he had been nuzzling her breasts. "Any idear where to find one, lass?"

"Oh, you need a very special key!" the girl chortled, pushing her pelvis forward over the damp sheets she´d wet. Her breasts were tingling so wonderfully under the treatment, it was so exciting to finally be with him! Then she pressed harder down on his erection, moaning as she felt it glide over her moist cleft. Her index finger connected with the tip of his nose though, as she replied in a fake serious manner, "But before the pirate can open it, he has to please the goddess of the cursed island with a sacrifice!"

Yazoo was pleased that Yuffie was enjoying this game, and he gave her a very serious, thoughtful look, and played along, "Hnnnn, sacrifice, eh? Welllllll, we perverts of the Plunder-the-Puss would 'appily oblige 'er 'ighness with a lowly sacrifice." Guiding Yuffie to lay back on the bed, Yazoo placed his goddess' pale arms above her head, having her fold them, each hand folded back on to an elbow for comfort. He then slid his hands in a long, smooth caress along the backs of her arms, along her underarms, lightly dragging his nails to tickle the sensitive skin there and further down her sides. Leaning forward, he let his hair tickle her too as he licked down along her neck, the dip between her collarbones, over her chest, his hands coming back up to lightly squeeze her breasts, playfully batting at them from her sides to watch the skin ripple and sway.

He continued on a downward pathway, calling out the obstacles as he reached them, "Hn... we 'ave just uncovered the treasure, argh, but it turns out that i' was a decoy, a tease.... the real treasure be here alright, but first, we must cross many a difficult path, and avoid many a difficult trap. Now, we 'ave just left the island's surrounding mountain range, and traverse through the 'eat of the harshest desert..."

As he reached her sweet, little navel, he looked up at her again, "Ahhh, a most fertile oasis... Surely, the Goddess would not mind if we stopped and rested 'ere for a time?"

"Hihihi, no, the goddess won´t mind if you sacrifice appropriately," Yuffie snickered, grabbing her elbows harder to not writhe under his warm breath ghosting over her sensitive skin. She was so ticklish around her navel! And this was the bestest game she´d ever played. Curiously, she looked down at him from almond shaped eyes, her chest heaving with lust and her nipples standing up, showing off how horny she was already as she lifted her pelvis to let it glide against his hard body. Oh she couldn´t wait to feel him inside her, but this was simply too much fun to rush to the real thing already! "The poor pirates must be really thirsty now, eh? But the holy Goddess Yuffie shall graciously allow them to rest for a moment!"

Yazoo gasped when he felt her slick heat skim wetly across his upper chest. _Gods!_ He wanted her now, but he would make damn sure that the scurvy dogs' sacrifice would be adequate to please the Goddess Yuffie. He was really enjoying this game too, and even wished that his clients had this much imagination. "Damn those mirages! We' been out in the heat for too long! Time ta quench this unbearable thirst!" He began lapping at her navel, poking his wet tongue inside as if he truly were one of those parched pirates, breathing her in and tasting her as if she were the oasis. When he decided that his crew was adequately hydrated, they continued on their perilous journey, along the ridge of her pushed-up skirt at her small hips.

"Argh, I see now the final part of our journey! There be a village just across the chasm, full of inhospitable natives that worship the Goddess Yuffie. The treasure be located there, I can feel it in me bones! Ye think we c'n make it across this rick'ty old bridge?" He asked her, referring to her skirt in his path.

Yuffie had to suppress her laughter when he started lapping at her navel and squirmed as his tongue brushed over that ticklish spot again and again. Her legs had freed themselves and closed around his body so she was embracing him. "Go, go, go!!! Move it, yer lazy bunch!" she screamed, laughing and rotating her slim hips. Soon his mouth and his hot tongue would be so close to her mimsy and that thought alone made her ache and feel so empty! She wanted to be filled, to be licked till she´d be screaming and writhing from the pleasure, till she couldn´t bear it anymore and stuff his fat cock inside her dripping hole all by herself! "Go get the treasure or the Goddess´ wrath shall come upon you and burn you all crispy like a chicken wing!"

"Aye, Aye, your 'ighness!" and he hurried those cretins right across that bridge and right through that village... if there were any angry natives on their trail, they would be nipping at their heels or preparing a nice bonfire for when they had to come back out of the sacred caves, but it seemed they were safe for now.

At the mouth of that wondrous cave, which translated to Yuffie's smooth, bare treasure trail, Yazoo smirked up at her again, tracing lightly with his finger over it, "Ahhh, here we are now, X. Marks. The Spot." He decided to play, combing the entire area with his fingers before venturing inside. "Ye can't be too careful, y'know. Damn Natives! Always tryin' ta spoil the fun, and eat us!" Stroking lightly with his fingertips over the hot flesh, he brushed his thumb over the outer nether lips, licking his own in anticipation. He caressed outward over smooth, creamy thighs, grazing over them with his nails, and leaning down toward the Goddess, hooking her legs over his shoulders, spread her wider to feast his eyes on the irresistible treasure.

"Ohhhhh, the fabled treasure of the Goddess!!! We must pay homage to 'er benevolence and beauty," and Yazoo's thumb found the hood of Yuffie's lovely little punani, rubbing soft, teasing little circles over it and back down those lips, every now and again, dipping into the sweet ambrosial nectar, or rubbing a fingertip against her sweet back entrance. "Oh, great and merciful Goddess Yuffie, will ye allow these foul, lowly and... particularly lecherous brigands te partake in your sweet, utterly delicious nectar?"

"Uhhhh-hum," Yuffie moaned, currently unable to form a coherent thought. Her legs automatically widened and she briefly closed her eyes, feeling her flesh burn where he touched it. If she watched him now, she knew she´d just cum right there, so she instead looked up, but there was the mirror and it didn´t help anything. Still, she steeled herself. If she was so easy to please, Yazoo may lose interest in her and she didn´t want that, she wanted to play this game as long as eternity carried on!

One of her hands had sneaked down and started to massage one of her titties, brushing with the thumb over her hard nub and gasping at the contact. "Ya better do and quickly or the volcano will erupt and bury you underneath," she giggled breathlessly and pushed her pussy up into his face, the other hand wandering down, to brush over that sweet spot nestled between soft lips to show him where she liked it best.

Yazoo moaned a bit at the sight of Yuffie touching herself right before his eyes, and saw her point out her little pleasure nub waiting there for him. "Ahhhhh, so here be the altar on which te make our sacrifice," and he placed his thumb on it nail-to-nail with hers and as she stroked up, he did as well and vice versa, so that the sweet little bud got twice the attention and no time for respite.

Glancing up at Yuffie's blissful expression, he smiled a small smile to himself, and then looked back down at her soft labia. Such delicate-looking lips they were, and he felt moved to kiss them. Bringing his mouth close to her dripping vulva, he worked along it with his lips and tongue, teasing her, moving to the bottom corner of her slit, then he licked upwards with his tongue, delving inside with one deep lick, his finger still stroking her clit.

"Ohhhh, precious Goddess, this 'ere be the most delicious elixir e'er tasted in the known werld, such that human lips have never tasted before..." and Yazoo stiffened his wet, slick muscle and thrusted inside her hot, little body, fucking her with his tongue.

"Of course you must!" Yuffie stated, face flushed as she lifted her head and glared down at him, daring him to stop now. Her head fell back though and she arched into the pillow, squirming as he touched her hot spot again. "You must lick it all, naughty pirate, and then you´ll get the treasure, I pr-promise!"

"Ahhhhh... yess," Captain Yazoo was quite pleased to know he would be inside her tight heat soon, his cock was aching with need, and he could only writhe and rub it against his bedsheets, desperately seeking out relief. "Then we'd be certain to do whate'er the Goddess desires te get her forbidden treasure!" Still tracing his thumb over her clit, which eagerly clenched now under his playful touches, his tongue dove back inside the leaking slit, and he drank in her sweet juices, occasionally coming out to reach down and swipe it along her puckered hole beneath, drawing circles around it, then back into her velvety tunnel.

"Uhm, there´s enough sacrificing now," Yuffie moaned, pushing her hips up and down in a frantic rhythm, tossing her head to the left and right, burying it deeper into the sheets as she tried to crawl away and get closer at the same time. "Th-the pi-pirates can cl-claim the treasure NOW!!!" She gasped, and looked back down, trying to see Yazoo´s hard, delicious cock.

Yazoo's dick twitched when he heard those words, and eagerly moved up to place it at her slick entrance. That was the gorgeous thing about women, he thought, they made their own lubricant, and he thought it must feel nice to feel your nether regions expand like that in pleasure. He slid inside her writhing, little body quite easily, marveling that she was aroused enough to take him now, her body being so tiny. Placing his hands on either side of her adorable little face, Yazoo braced himself and began undulating his hips in deep, slow strokes, sighing contentedly, "Thank ye, beautiful Goddess, fer allowing our unworthy entry into yer sacred treasure chamber."

Yuffie gasped as he entered her, feeling the first wave of pleasure making her boneless for a moment. She had to gulp, and bit her lips to not cry out. "You´re we-welcome, you deserved ittt," was all she could manage before his torturous, slow thrusts made her moan again. "Could the pi-pirates claim the tre-treasure a little fa-aster?" she asked, draping her arms around his neck and looking up at him with glassy eyes, moving her body to meet his pushes.

Yazoo smirked, "O' course m'lady," and he was very moved to do her bidding, but first, he wanted to locate that very special spot within her that he could rub against every time. He wanted to make her cum, pass the test, or this game would be for naught. He slid inside a couple of times slowly still, but at differing angles, until that last thrust made her body shiver underneath him and he knew he had found it. Keeping his hips at the same angle, he began to roll them in faster, shallower thrusts that would graze over it over and over.

Screaming a shuddering breath, Yuffie unconsciously assured him that he had found the treasure, and dug her nails into his back, moving her little pelvis up and down desperately to take him deeper, make him slip in further to hit her spot again and again. She´d become rather fierce, burying her head into the nape of his neck and listening to his own panting and quiet moans as he fucked her so good! "Ge-get me around, take me from be-behind, that´s how it´s best," she urged, entangling her legs with a heated face.

Yazoo stopped thrusting to quickly remove his weeping cock, flipping her over to hold her from behind, thrusting back inside her again. Leaning forward over her back, he snaked his arm around her to hold one of her little breasts in his hand, squeezing it and kneading it as he thrusted for a bit. Then as he became frenzied, Yazoo stood upright on his knees behind her, grasping Yuffie's hip. His balls began to slap against her vulva, her fluids seeping down on to them, running down their thighs, and her breasts jiggled on impact.

Her breath hitched with every one of his thrusts, as she knelt in front of him, head thrown back, eyes half closed, mouth opened as the moans escaped her. Fine sweat was running down her temples, making her black hair cling to her hot skin. The black skirt was bouncing whenever he slammed inside her flooded, tight tunnel, his cock smoothly gliding in and out, pushing her further and further to blissful oblivion. "D-do it already!!! Cla-claim the treasure!!!" she cried, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I....I...." Yazoo could barely summon words at this point, but he gave it his all, "I hearby... claim this treasure.... in the name of the glorious Goddess Yuffie... for the pervy pirates.......ahhhhh!.... of the Plunder-the-Puss!!!!" He was really close and hearing his pirate voice breaking like that and the fact that they were mid-coitus made him blush deeply. He suddenly felt Yuffie's tight heat clenching around him and her body started to convulse, her wails of pleasure pulling him over with her. He also cried out as he pulled out abruptly and started quickly pulling his shaft as he came, his seed spurting out over the ivory skin of Yuffie's back. His hips continued rocking involuntarily until the whole of it was covered in his milky semen.

Yuffie didn´t know if she should laugh or cry as she heard him saying those funny things and at the same time driving her over the edge, so she did both. Collapsing on the sheets, she chuckled and hissed as her body was rocked by her heavy orgasm washing over her, fireworks exploding everywhere inside her. When she calmed down a bit, she moved her tingling limbs, rolling over on her side and grabbing for his hand, smiling blissfully, "You claimed the treasure, big pirate." Giggling, she hid her smile behind her hand, but then her eyes darted towards the clock and she gasped. "Oh crap, so late already, I gotta go!" She quickly pulled her top back on and wiped away his creamy semen from her back -but not all of it, she wanted to taste it later- and bounced from the bed as energetically as if she didn´t just have an hour work out session. Before she was out of the room though, she rushed back to put a wet kiss on Yazoo´s cheek and then with a last wave, she was out.

Yazoo's body quivered in his last tremors of orgasm, feeling the kiss to his cheek. He rolled over onto his back, his gaze finding itself in the mirrored canopy. His sated cock was only just now settling back limply onto his taut belly. He exhaled and brought the back of his hand to his cheek, using it as a small cushion, closing his eyes to try and sleep a bit more, it was still so early.

Tbc?

* * *

_BMIK replying_

Chephren replying

**Aeriths-Rain**_: Oh thank you! Yes, Vincent is a troubled person and he might even be a bit shy and he certainly was confused! Loz is adorable, absolutely! He deserves much more love from Sephiroth, since he takes care of everything and is such a lovely young man *sighs and kicks Sephy*_ Hey, thank you, love!! XD Yesh, Vincent was written by BMIK and that is why he is so awesome! ;D I love Lozzy too, so I will be certain he is in it a bit more for the both of us, kk?

**Natzilla:**_ I will deliberately not answer your question if we are crazy, this could turn into a side-long monologue otherwise XD Since we were a bit behind on ff we posted an extended episode, yes XD I´m not a big fan of Lucretia either, but at least Yazoo managed to take Vincent´s mind off of her for a few minutes^^ Ha! Code red is something totally not dramatic, got you :P It´s just Rufus doing damage control and finding out what the client is dissatisfied with…_ Yesh, Nat-Nat! XD There was more, I posted them separately, but we had to do a catchup when BMIK came home from Japan and I had saved that chappy so she could post some smex, cuz she missed out on Gen/Yaz/Rude. That line in particular was all Frank, and the Yaz face-prodding was mine... I think we are both just goofballs, but thank you for appreciating our sense of humor. XDDDD Yaya fingering himself... oh god, you just even saying that *melts* Yep, Lu sure knows how to make an impression, doesn't she? Poor Vinny. I totally just explained what the Code Red was, but then, I remembered that you totally just learned about it in this chappy. XDDD ROTFLMAO_, force him into therapy, feed him to the dogs... _you are hilarious, Nat!! Talk to you later, babe!!! *huggles!*

**Rina76**_: Hey dear! Nah, I think Rude secretly is a big teddy bear who want to be hugged. Maybe XD Loz is adorable indeed, can´t say this often enough and he needs more love. It´s Seph´s own fault for not seeing Loz potential and how sweet he is because Sephiroth is superficial and maybe he should think more deeply on who the retarded person really is… We already saw pirate-mode, but the costume wasn´t used yet so I suppose we might see it again? *glances questioningly at Chephren* Thanks for liking Vincent! _

_Y_ay, Rudy-Rude!! XD Yeah, he is awesome! And he protected Yaz all the way back to his rooms like he was supposed to! I love that especially about him, not that he did his job, but he is actually about protecting the people. Yeah, Loz embarrassed is sooo flippin' cute to me XDDD and I enjoy having them be loving with each other, but then, ultimately, they do have those sibling moments, like where Lozzy brought dinner in and called Yaz "Yazzy," and Yazoo was like "OMG, Loz... not in front of my date," in a more Yazoo way of course. ;D LMAO. And Yaz likes to play too, like, "Hey Loz, so do you like this thong better in purple or red??" and he would totally look at Loz seriously with large eyes, and Loz is like, "uhm..." XDDDDD *sends Loz and Rude over for a group smexy snuggle session with you!* ;D Poor Lozzy, you are prolly right, he may never really get Seph's lovin, but Seph has kind of a fucked-up sense of love anyways, and I bet even Yaz isn't the brightest bulb in the box to Seph. To Sephy, I bet no one can really hold up to his own astonishing intellect. *hehe* I think the Pirate Wench!Yazoo could make an appearance for you! XD Seph was pretty interested in all his new outfits, so that may very well happen! ;D Yeah, I always love BMIK's Vin. *swoons* He is such a gentleman, and I thought the way he was feeling was very endearing. Yesh, had to smack him up with some Allure! XD Yaz just can't help it! XDD This outfit was actually thought up by BMIK, I couldn't think of anything I liked just right that would be demure, yet sexy enough to quicken Vinny's senses. Thank you so much, though, and I think the outfit is always important too! We will keep trying to come up with awesome things, and if you have any requests, please feel free to let us know! Yeah, Yazoo's hair... he still is a lucky SHM that it will look like it does in AC after a brush, but I would say that he mostly doesn't do his hair aside from maybe brushing it once in a while, because he doesn't care that much, so it can get messy just like the rest of us... However, Vin is one of the top clients, and Rufus would not have any of this sexy bedhead XDDD so Yaz had to learn to do his hair. So I bet it looked really full and luminous this time! Thank you so much, Rina, love, and talk to you soon!! XDDDDD

**Soyna**_: We love the drama ;) You´re right, Vincent can´t appreciate what Yazoo gave to him yet, but maybe some day his eyes will be opened. Let´s cross our fingers for him;) Oh, we´re just always asking because we want to know if people are still interested and since they are we won´t abandon this fic, no worries! It´s just that it takes time to edit and stuff and if we feel that no one wants to read it anyway we´d just play it out for ourselves XD_

Why thank you! ;D Yesh, Vinny makes for some good drama, we really just had to toss him into the mix there at the Lotus and the drama may very well have created itself. Oh, sorry, love! XDD We do have plenty more to bring you rolling around in our heads, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! *huggles* XD

**Kiki-slasha**_: I don´t know why Vincent is always so gloomy and suffering when I write him o.O Poor guy… I hope he´s okay too, maybe just needs some time for himself now to re-adjust to the situation. Uhm, he´s all grieved about Lucrecia, she died and since then Vincent has sworn to himself that he´d never touch another woman. That´s why he comes to Yazoo XD But it is not supposed to be a pleasant meeting, Vincent only needs relief and he feels like he has betrayed Lu, because he had actually fun for once… I´d love to eat what Loz makes, he sure seems like a killer cock… cook… -__- *smacks herself* _

Yesh, BMIK's Vin is superb!! XD Yeah, Lu, gotta love her. XD Ohh, brilliant idea, Loz' naked catering service, it could be huge. For all your catering needs... oh yeah, and we got food too. ;D TTYL, babe! *huggles*

**ZenAlexandros:**_ Hey there! I´m happy you enjoyed the first ten chapters so far! Hm, so there´s situations you didn´t really like? Haha, if Rufus found out I bet all hell´d break loose XDD But ten again his whole stuff is unfaithful, he can´t kill them all… Interesting thought, maybe we can use that! I want to see a vein pop up on his forehead and explode :D Poor Rufus…_

OMG, thank you so much!!! XDDD I am so happy that we can make you feel all these things and that you find some of the parts funny! XD Hm, a Rufus fan, eh? Yesh, we like Rufus too, especially BMIK, she lahv heem! XD I think they all might stay mum as far as telling Rufus about certain work-related activities, because they are all very implicated now, those punks! XD _But_ we could try to make sure Ruf gets to throw some good tantrumage for you. ;D

**Johnswinona**_: Don´t worry, I know exactly how that feels sometimes __J__ But I´m happy you decided to leave a review now, because it is really encouraging and makes us very happy! Is Vincet/Yazoo your favorite pairing? It was so much fun to write it, I must say that personally this pairing is in my top 3 list XD Haha, code red suits Vincent indeed, it matches his eyes XDDD Thanks for reviewing!_ Yayyyyyyy!! Thank you so much. Yeah, I guess it did get kinda built up to because Yazoo's smexy day was so long! XDDD Glad you enjoyed it!

**Totally-bobby-dogz**_: Oh no, I hope your comp is okay now? I hate comp troubles, I have some myself right now -.- I´m glad it was worth the wait, there was quite the break between the chapters. And yes, Sephiroth is not a pleasant person when he is jealous, so whether his jealousy is justified or not, Vincent might be in for something XD_ Thank you, yesh, Sephy is a weird one that way. Yaz is generally pretty careful around him. So glad you like it, babe! TTYL XD

**IA1979**_: Okay, we will continue then XD We will continue it anyway because it is fun to write, the only question is if people are interested enough that we go through the trouble of editing and stuff ;) Yes, Loz certainly deserves more lovw, but Sephiroth is a bit single-minded and I daresay dense, when it comes to certain things *cough* Ah well, the 'code-red'-thing sounds more dramatic than it actually is. It just means that Yazoo informs Rufus that the worst case scenario just happened: namely an upset client. Now Rufus has to do damage control^^ _

OMG, thank you!! Original and awesome, what a great compliment! XDDD Yeah, feel free to kick Sephy's perfect butt for his treatment of Lozzy. Watch out, Seph might like it though. ;) Yesh, Sephiroth is a Don Mega Perv *drools* Oh sweet, have you ever had any of this food before, I haven't but I think I have tasted eel, and that was pretty good, if I remember right. Yeah, Vinny is good at adding complexity, and I could totally see the Code Red as something Rufus would install. I could see him taking the whoring biz as seriously as ShinRa, if the money is good. ;)

**And, did you like it? Or is het not your cup of tea? We´d love to hear what you prefer to read about!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers ^___^ After the last het chapter that wasn´t that popular with some of you, we bring you good, old yaoi again :) So far, no new het is planned, so those of you who didn´t like it may lean back and relax XDDD**

**AND we bring you something special today as well: we´re short of one review till we breach the 100-review-mark. To encourage you a bit we thought of the following: the 100th reviewer and the 150th reviewer (as well as the 200th reviewer.... and so on XD) will get a free wish. You name the pairing, we will write it Golden Lotus style for you and put it in a side story^^  
**

**Very well then, let the 'contest' begin, and hopefully you´ll enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Loz**

**Superkalifragi: Cloud, Genesis**

* * *

Chapter 12

After a few long moments of attempting to find his slumber again, Yazoo decided 'fuck it' and to go bathe and have some breakfast. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he picked up the phone and dialed the Shinra offices. He heard Tseng answer. "Good Morning, Tseng, could you arrange a bath for me?" he asked politely, "Thank you." Then he hung up the receiver, and went to pull on a cozy floor-length dusty blue dressing gown with flowing bell sleeves. A short few moments later, he heard a knock at the door and upon answering it, he met Rude, poised stiffly in the hallway. "Oh, Good Morning, Rude..." to which Rude nodded and he followed the quiet man to the Baths.

As Yazoo bathed, he could not help but wonder if his incident with Vincent had really been that much of a mistake that Tseng would choose to not even accompany him anymore. However, deep down, he was sure perhaps he knew why Tseng was not there, the reason he had realized last night. Tseng could be the one to dispose of him if Rufus thought it necessary, so there was no point. Yazoo figured then, that he really must have screwed up, and could only hope that it would work out for the best, and Vincent would return as a client, so that Tseng would not have to kill him, he would not have to die, or deal with Sephiroth's wrath, and he wouldn't have this dread cloud hanging over him any longer.

As he washed away his activities with the Goddess Yuffie, Yazoo tried to wash his troubled thoughts away as well, and pretty well succeeded for now. After he dried off and dressed, he made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Cloud looked up from where he was hanging over his table, breakfast untouched in front of him. It was today, his 'great day' and he was feeling so sick, that he couldn´t even drink a glass of water! He´d settled down in one of the corners, hanging in his chair, clinging to his slim body and staring at his food, trying to calm down. He´d thought about talking to someone, so bad it was. Usually he was a quiet guy, but now it felt as if the tension was ripping him apart... First Genesis Rhapsodos had appeared, but he´d looked so haughty and grumpy, that Cloud had just kept staring down. Then Yuffie came bouncing in, looking so chipper and cheerful and busy that he couldn´t speak to her either. And now... Now the Fairy entered, looking positively lazy and bored, but not as if Cloud´d interrupt him with something if he talked to him... The young man cleared his throat, opened his mouth, but then closed it again, tightening the grip around his own arm. He so wasn´t good with this. And what should he say anyway?

Yazoo caught the sound of Cloud clearing his throat and turned to look at the petite blond. Hn, he looked really ill. Yazoo made his way over to Cloud's table and asked, "May I join you, Cloud?"

"Sure," Cloud said, briefly looking up and then staring down at his full plate again. His heart was hammering in his chest and he cleared his throat again, pretending that it was just raw. Suddenly he wished he hadn´t done anything at all, how was he supposed to proceed now? And surely his problems must seem ridiculous to a professional?

Man, the little cutie looked nervous, Yazoo observed, and he thought for a moment. Ah, yes, with all that had happened yesterday, he was too wrapped up in other things to realize it, but this must be the night Rufus picked to auction off little Cloud. Yazoo generally always kept himself up to speed with all events, but with all that went on last evening, the Golden Doofus was probably too furious to remember to notify him. "Tonight is your first night?"

"Hm," Cloud affirmed quietly, his hand sneaking up to his water glass, and tracing it. He was glad that Yazoo remembered, and he didn´t have to say anything about it...

"Hn," Yazoo agreed,, "Well, if there is anything you would like me to help you with, or anything you would like me to answer, please feel free to ask if it troubles you." He looked at Cloud's face earnestly, even though the young man was watching his glass intently. He would make a lovely, blushing young virgin for some pervert, and Yazoo could not help but feel for him. He remembered his first night all too well, "You know, Cloud, are you certain you want to do this? It will get easier, but you can leave now if you wish to."

Leaving? That sounded too good. If that´d have been an option, he wouldn´t have been here at all! But as it was, he had no choice, his father had to pay a great debt to Shinra and now he was going to pay it for him with his body. "Actually..." he paused, gulping. "How... how will it be? What will happen to me?"

Yazoo sighed audibly. Well, if the young man had to against his will, then Cloud was indeed a kindred spirit. Part of Yazoo wanted to take Cloud in his arms and hold him or sneak him out of there, but if he could, he would have gotten himself out long ago, and Kadaj's future was really the only reason he carried on. "Um, your first time can be frightening, but basically... you have learned about male-female intercourse, correct?" Yazoo felt a bit ridiculous asking a teenager this, but depending on where Cloud was from or his upbringing, one could never be too sure.

A faint heat burned Cloud´s cheeks as he heard the question and he gripped his glass tighter. "Yes, I do... theoretically" he admitted, feeling really stupid. He was here, in a whorehouse and he hadn´t even kissed a girl yet! That might be why he was so afraid, it would all be so new to him and... "Will it... hurt?" He looked up to his beautiful companion with huge, frightened eyes and for a moment, he hated himself for his weakness.

Yazoo had to give it to his companion straight, as he knew Cloud's buyer would most likely be on the extreme side of the perverse spectrum, purchasing a virgin at the highest cost. "It may, Cloud, you will have many a client with strange ideas in your time here, but there will also be many clients who are gentle and simply come here because they are lonely for the warmth of human contact." Yazoo himself was having a strange idea right now, and he couldn't shake it.

What if _he _were to take Cloud's virginity before tonight? He would have to, to show Cloud exactly what he would be experiencing. Anal intercourse could be highly unpleasant if insufficiently prepared, and how was Cloud to know this early in the game if he would find pleasure in that pain? Yazoo would not be permitted to be in there personally to protect Cloud along with a bodyguard, Rufus would never allow that, and the client would complain. Plus, Cloud's first client very well might be tender with him, but then Cloud would be subjected to a sadistic one sooner or later. Yazoo was already in enough trouble as it was, but perhaps if they could be sneaky about it, he could at least show him a few tricks...

"Cloud, will you allow me to show you what will happen to your body tonight?"

"Uhm... sure?" Cloud replied, too confused and terrified by what Yazoo had just told him to get the real meaning of his words. Somehow, his mind was thinking about getting a lesson in theory or something.

Yazoo still looked seriously at Cloud, knowing the youth, only a couple of years younger than him, had clearly not understood what he meant. He decided to act anyway, though, for if Cloud had truly understood him, he may not have said 'yes,' but wouldn't it be better for him to experience these things with someone who would be gentle with him? "Alright, I will come to your quarters in 20 minutes, be ready to leave, alright? I must speak with Genesis first." With that, Yazoo rose, leaving Cloud at the table before the blond could ask any questions.

He approached Genesis, who sat across the room at another small table. It seemed he had declined to sit with Yuffie today. Yazoo leaned close and whispered in Gen's ear, "Um, Gen, I have decided I want to initiate Cloud before his client will have the chance? Would you mind covering for us if I take him to our hiding spot?"

Genesis looked up from his meal, his fork stopping midway to his mouth as he arched an eyebrow. Then he looked back over his shoulder to where Cloud was sitting, his eyes then darting up to Yazoo again. "Are you serious?!" he whispered, looking surprised to say the least. "You do know what Shinra will do if he finds out about this?"

Yazoo pulled up the nearest chair and sat, feeling obvious looming there, that surely, they looked as though they were plotting something. "Yes, I'm afraid I am, Gen. Cloud is not ready, it seems Rufus has told him nothing of what to expect tonight, and you know the type of clients that generally win these auctions... I am not asking you to get involved, just pretend you know nothing? I will say when we get back that Cloud and I took a walk in the garden and decided to venture into the labyrinth. Cloud can shower once he returns to his room, and all will be well."

"You don´t need to explain it to me, the least I knew the better for me," Genesis smirked, setting his fork down and instead taking a sip of his tea. "And let´s face it; you really don´t give a damn about the kid, you just want to get into his pants, hm?" He winked at the Fairy, smirking behind his cup. "Well, can´t blame you and whatever pisses the Doofus off, you can count me in. Don´t take too long though, he´s still in a pretty bad mood about that Valentine guy... You pissed him off or something?" The question came out innocent, but inwardly, Genesis had to admit that he was gloating a bit. The infallible Fairy had messed up big time, it was all over the place by now. This was something that couldn´t stay hidden for long...

Yazoo had no time to discuss the perplexing matter, but promised Genesis that he would talk to him about it later, and he really wanted Gen's opinion. As he turned to leave, he heard a familiar deep voice.

"Yazoo?" It was Loz, who had come out of the kitchens to greet him, carrying something. Yazoo felt Loz' arms envelop him and he in turn slid his own around Loz's strong waist. "I saw you come in, but you never came to let me know what you wanted. So I am assuming you had nothing this morning?" Yazoo didn't answer, and Loz shook his head. "Yazzy, you gotta eat something. Here," and he handed him a small brown bag. "Nothin' fancy, bro, but enough."

"Thank you, Loz, for looking out for me," Yazoo smiled at him and bag in hand, turned to leave. He made his way back to Cloud's room and knocked.

Cloud looked up from his spot on the bed where he´d been sitting, looking lost. "Yes?" he said stiffly, hoping it would be Yazoo and not someone else. This room and all, it was still amazing and frightening to him at the same time; all the expensive, fancy stuff he had never known before he came here. It had a bitter aftertaste when he thought about what price he´d have to pay for it. But hopefully, Yazoo could ease his fears a bit with his explanations...

Yazoo entered, crossing the room to stand beside Cloud's bed. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," the boy said, standing from the bed and looking at Yazoo with questioning eyes.

Yazoo took Cloud's hand in his and led him out of the room wordlessly and down the corridor to the elevators. Boarding one, they got off on the fifth floor and walked all the way to the end again, where there was a door that was marked 'No Admittance' on it. He turned to Cloud, put a finger to his lips and opened the door, motioning him in. He knew torrents of red flags must surely be going up in the young blond's mind right now, but Cloud remained quiet. He was trusting Yazoo, poor boy, and Yazoo would do his best not to hurt him, but ease him into his new life with tenderness.

Inside, there was a much older-looking corridor that wasn't lit at all, but for the light coming through from the many windows lining it. This was a much older section of the mansion, one that Rufus had not yet restored, and had no current plans to as far as Yazoo knew. Genesis had found this old wing once and then shared it with Yazoo at one point when Gen needed some alone time, so Yaz alone would know what happened to him, as the working girls were protected constantly, the downside being they were also stifled constantly.

Yazoo took Cloud into one of the old rooms, a study, off to the right side of the hall. Everything had been covered over with sheets to keep the dust off. Yazoo uncovered the beautiful old wooden desk and chair set, and offered Cloud the chair for now, and Yazoo knelt before the young man and began touching him, trailing his fingers lightly over Cloud's cheeks, neck and shoulders. "Cloud, I know this may be a bit frightening, but I want you to trust me, alright? I would never want to hurt you. I am a bit sorry that I cannot spend a lot of time with you, but I want you to come into this life knowing how wonderful it can feel." Leaning forward to work along Cloud's neck with lips, teeth and tongue, Yazoo's hands began unfastening the buttons on Cloud's shirt.

Cloud stiffened at the sudden contact, his body going rigid and his hands curling around the armrest. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he asked, his breathing shallow, even though he had to admit that it felt good, kind of...

Yazoo puckered his lips against Cloud's neck, "Shhhh, it's alright, Cloud. I want your first time to feel really good. This secret time of ours will be something they can never take away from us..." he stripped the little button-down top off of Cloud's tight body, licking and sucking his way down that boyish chest, lingering on small, pink nipples on his descent.

"No-no" Cloud breathed, eyes wide as he grabbed for Yazoo´s hands, holding them still. "I´m sorry... I can´t do this. I appreciate your concerns, but this is what I must do, and I can´t risk Mister Shinra finding out and killing you..." the blond took a deep breath, still clinging to Yazoo´s hands and waiting for his pulse to go down, before his eyes nervously flickered over the floor and he murmured almost inaudibly, "But can´t you maybe teach me... with words? I think this´ll be alright..."

Feeling himself stopped short in his play, Yazoo sighed, but he was truly touched that the little blond was concerned for his safety. "Very well, Cloud," he said evenly, but reached up to stroke over the blond's smooth cheek. "A lesson it is then," and he rose, still standing in front of Cloud and cinched up his dressing gown, languidly pulling it over his head, feeling the cool air touching his body. He stretched, enjoying simply the feeling of being idly naked with someone else, and ran his hand down his body, stroking over his resting penis to coax it into wakefulness. "Lesson 1, Masturbation. You must know where your pleasure comes from so you can in turn know how to pleasure your client." Yazoo's discerning gaze studied Cloud's face to gauge his reactions. He did not want to make the lad too uncomfortable, though this would be essential to Cloud's success here at the Lotus.

Cloud gulped as Yazoo sat before him on the table, now naked, his beautiful, creamy body fully exposed to the rays of sunlight that came through the slits of the barricaded windows. Little white particles of dust were gracefully dancing around him and his long limbs, glowing silver hair and twinkling emerald eyes and for a moment, Cloud wasn´t sure if maybe he really wasn´t what he was always called. A fairy... The blond´s eyes were drawn to Yazoo´s lower body parts as he started to brush with long fingers over his member and Cloud could feel his cheeks heat up. He quickly looked away, but then he looked back again. Yazoo was doing this for him, so he could learn about it... And so he reluctantly reached down to his own zipper, not sure what he was supposed to do now.

"Hn," Yazoo was pleased that Cloud was a hands-on learner, and he watched absently for a moment as the little blond reached down to undo his pants. At the hesitation, Yazoo knew Cloud would already do splendidly tonight, as the client undoubtedly would want the innocence and uncertainty the meek and adorable youth offered right now. "Very good, Cloud, it is alright to be unsure. Frankly, the client will yearn for this, the knowledge that they are the first. Unlike me, it will work for you for some time I imagine, so feel free to hold on to it if it brings you comfort. Then, when you feel ready, you may blossom." He looked down again at Cloud's unsteady hand at his zipper and continued, encouragingly, "It's alright, Cloud, go ahead. Bare yourself to me..."

The color in his cheeks deepened as he heard Yazoo talk about such matters in such a casual way and for a moment, he was very tempted to just bolt, run back to his room and hide under the bed, hoping it´d all just go away somehow. But Yazoo was calmly looking at him, completely unfazed and as if it was the most natural thing to sit there naked and toy with his penis in front of another guy... Cloud took a deep breath, averted his eyes to look down into his lap and finally pulled the zipper down, to reveal the rosy skin of his half hard erection, thinking that his whole body was blushing now.

Yazoo didn't fail to notice that sweet little blush, and his cock twitched predatorily as he teased it, and he had half a mind to smack it in reprimand should it scare the boy, but thought better of it. If Yazoo knew himself, he might like that too much. "Oh, Cloud, that is nice... You have great equipment, and you are aroused, that is good. The client will be most pleased that he is able to arouse you. If you are not able to be when it is time, then try to think of things that excite you. Do you touch yourself, Cloud?"

"I... ah..." Cloud didn´t know what to say, where to look or what to do about his 'equipment'. Of course he had been masturbating before, even though it had been quick and rather unspectacular. He didn´t feel too confident about his body and just relieved himself when he had to. "Yes, I guess..." he murmured, glancing at his hand that was lifelessly lying beside his half erection.

"Hn," Yazoo was a bit surprised at this, but then Sephiroth had taught him the beauties of masturbation for himself and another's pleasure long ago. "Well then, Cloud, your first homework assignment is to masturbate twice a day, once in front of a mirror. Your client will often ask you to touch yourself for them, and if you are not comfortable, you will not give them a good show. If they leave less than satisfied, as you may have heard," Yazoo had a feeling that many already knew about his little fuck-up with Vincent, if Gen already knew without Yaz telling him. Someone had leaked it... "you will have to answer to Rufus, and it is anyone's guess what will happen then." He hated blending intimidation with what should have been an enjoyable lesson all things considered, but it would be a sad reality of Cloud's indentured servitude here, that is, if Rufus ever even entertained plans of letting him go at all.

Sighing audibly, Yazoo's expression softened and he chose to move on to more exciting material. "Take it out for me, Cloud, I want to admire your cock."

The blond paled a bit at Yazoo´s words and the implications and hurried to get his erection out of his pants. He´d only heard horror stories about how Rufus Shinra dealt with people that annoyed him and he certainly didn´t want to join their rows. He had heard of Vincent Valentine, it was hard NOT to know since everyone was talking about nothing else anymore.

"What does happen then?" he warily asked, holding his penis and licking his lips. At least Yazoo was still very much alive wasn´t he? But then he was a valuable worker, whereas Cloud wasn´t. It was even questionable if he would stay on the top floor once he got deflowered...

Yazoo looked from the pretty flesh Cloud showed him to the tongue that darted out to wet small lips, his fingers halting their movements as he heard Cloud's questioning. "I don't know, Cloud, I have yet to feel Rufus' true wrath I believe. He was lenient, but if the warnings are true, then he may do whatever he wishes with you. Believe me when I say he is a very powerful man. You will come to know his clients and where they come from, what circles Rufus belongs to... just do your best. His rules are many, but he will give you a fair test run first, and I am here to make sure you please him in whatever way he chooses."

He knew that was a very vague excuse for the explanation of another harsh truth, that Rufus often sampled and used his working girls. However, Rufus Shinra was not the worst of clients and he knew Rufus did not like his girls inexperienced and that Cloud would have some time to learn. "Enough of that business. Now we must focus. Stroke yourself for me. Show me how you blush so prettily, how your breath hitches under the touch of your own fingers." To show Cloud that Yazoo was right there with him, he resumed teasing his own hard length, squeezing occasionally along the channel along the underside.

Cloud squirmed as he slowly started to move his hand, laxly holding his penis and being mostly busy to stare down at the floor. A quiet sigh escaped him at the contact that tickled his sensitive flesh and he could feel more blood pumping into it. Biting his lower lip, the blond moved his fist down, revealing a glistening, dewy red head. He gasped and his eyes flew up to Yazoo, wanting to see if he had offended the young man by his display of arousal, but Yazoo just calmly observed him, touching himself. Cloud´s gaze dropped again, but this time they remained on Yazoo´s nether regions as he was watching, learning and starting to mirror him.

Yazoo's eyes gazed at that sweet flushed face and that hand moving over quite a lovely cock, excited that Cloud's eyes were on his private parts. "Does this excite you? Many times, if you´re not excited, then you must think of something, anything that will do the trick. Does it thrill you to be bared like this to me, a near stranger? Someone who can feast his hungry eyes upon you and yet never know your beautiful soul?" Yazoo decided his next lesson would be dirty talk, but he wanted to assess Cloud's current skill level. He continued stroking his shaft with his thumb and forefinger, rotating his wrist to that he could reach under and lift his balls with his ring and pinky finger, his eyes lowering again to how Cloud pleasured himself to see if the little blond understood.

Cloud´s lids dropped a bit at those words and his movements quickened. His eyes followed Yazoo´s every movements and unconsciously his fingers went down to brush over the wrinkled skin of his own testicles, another sigh escaping him. "Y-yes," he admitted, cheeks flushing again. "I like that..." His legs spread a bit wider and he shifted in his seat to get his pants down a bit lower, feeling the fine linen underneath him rubbing against his bared, warm bum.

"Very good, Cloud," Yazoo hummed as he enjoyed the feel of his balls being juggled carefully by two fingers, and the display Cloud unknowingly offered him. "Why don't you take those off and spread wider for me?" Yazoo let go completely of his genitals for the moment, and went to retrieve an identical chair to sit opposite the young Cloud. Leaning back in the chair as he sat, he spread his legs wide, looping them over the armrests, baring his secrets for those crystal clear blue eyes which stared wondrously at him. "Like this... " and he shifted his pelvis forward, feeling the air against his balls and tight hole, feeling just how on display he was, and Yazoo had to admit, "Oh, having you open yourself to me excites me very much. You should know that."

"Th-thank you..." Cloud gulped and then hesitantly stood up, unsurely pulling down his pants while still holding his erection and feeling a bit clumsy. As he had them down around his ankles, he sat back, licking his lips again and feeling that he should return the compliment by mumbling, "You look good too". And he really meant that with every fiber of his being. By now, he felt a bit more at ease, he´d gotten used to Yazoo watching him and the man´s words gave him confidence. So he became a bit bolder, spreading his legs and leaning back, openly looking Yazoo in the eye as he asked, "So... what do I have to do now?"

Seeing how uncomfortable Cloud had been, and how brave he was getting now within a few moments, Yazoo gave him a small smile. "You are doing quite well, no need for nerves, it is only me. I do understand though, this is the trick, being able to be completely exposed but only be what they want you to be... You should try to separate yourself from what you do, or find ways to enjoy it, but do not let the clients know you yearn for more. Only then will you be vulnerable. Find the pleasure, spoil yourself in as many ways as you can here, and you will do just fine..." He couldn't resist a playful shift of his balls as he shifted his mind back to the task at hand. "Now, this part will most likely feel the most invasive for you. Do as I do." He brought his fingertips up to his pouty lips and drew them into his mouth, suckling them, making a point to look into Cloud's eyes, making the world only about them in this moment.

He sucked with his lips as he drew his long, slender fingers out and placed them at the hot entrance to his body. "If a client asks you to prepare yourself, this is what he refers to...." Yazoo brushed his fingers across his hole and the tight muscle clenched in anticipation. Yazoo let out a breathless moan, his eyes falling shut for only a brief second, then focusing back on the blond. His lips parted and he did so again. "Do not be afraid to make sounds and voice your arousal. Most clients find that exciting and they will tell you otherwise if they do not. Let go, Cloud, show me how you are feeling. Let me hear your little sounds." Yazoo teased his hole idly, watching Cloud with more than a little interest.

Cloud´s eyes went wide at what he saw and he forgot to breath for a moment, thinking that he´d just cum that very second, but he willed it away by squeezing his eyes shut. "I´m... I´m sorry, I´m not used to this..." he breathed, but when his heart slowed down, he hesitantly guided his finger to his mouth and licked it slowly, testing how it would feel. The swirling slick muscle around his digit felt surprisingly good and he took it deeper till his finger was all slick. Then he pulled it out and after one last, unsure look at Yazoo, he shuffled in his chair, pulling up his bottom and brushing with his slick finger over the entrance. "O-oh god!" he gasped out, spasming a bit, his hand squeezing tightly around his dick which leaked thick precum by now.

Hearing Cloud's voice waver like that made Yazoo moan again, and he breathlessly encouraged his new protégé, "Yesss, that's good... ahhh, do you hear yourself, Cloud?" Yazoo could hear his own voice all too well and more moans escaped him. "Now," he said again when he had more control, "gently, very gently, I want you to slip one finger inside your body here," and Yazoo demonstrated, knowing the youth was watching him closely and his body quivered with that knowledge.

Cloud did as he was told and breached the tight muscle with his fingertip. Since he wasn´t used to it, his lips pressed together at the uncomfortable feeling dulling his excitement a bit. But this was probably a good thing since otherwise he´d have just cum from the sight of Yazoo fingerfucking himself and so obviously enjoying it. Still, he pushed further till he was half way in and then relaxed a bit, waiting till his body had adopted to the intrusion. Then he carefully slid his finger out and in again, this time feeling a bit better about it. He slowly repeated the motions till it started to tingle around his finger and the thrusting started to become actually rather pleasant. This time he didn´t hold back his moan when he pushed back inside, his ass even wriggling a bit to get it in deeper.

"Ohhhh," Yazoo's face contorted in sheer ecstasy at watching Cloud penetrate himself before his very eyes. "You are a natural.."he panted, "care to try another finger?" And Yazoo slipped a second finger inside himself. "This is to stretch and prepare you... can you guess what for?"

Cloud´s eyes automatically dropped to Yazoo´s big, pretty cock, and another long moan escaped his slender throat. "Yes, I... I can imagine..." he gasped, rocking his hips when he carefully slid another finger past the first one, stretching himself. It did feel good, but still there was something missing, as if he wasn´t completed yet, and it frustrated him a bit. It was as if he was under a lid and couldn´t open it to be set free... "Wha-what now?"

Yazoo got a thrill when Cloud glanced at his cock again, and it twitched against his belly, leaving a sticky kiss on his skin, but he was sure that Cloud was over his nerves with him now at least that it would no longer frighten him, the independent reactions of Yazoo's member. Cloud was a fast learner and very sexual, it only needed to be unlocked. "Now, this is up to you and how your body is feeling, but do you think you are ready for another finger? Give it a try..." and he waited to see if Cloud was comfortably stretched enough for three.

Cloud slowly blinked and then nodded, spreading his legs wider, pulling one over the armrest to be more comfortable, and leaned his head back. His skin was flushed pink from his arousal and his nipples stood up against the cool air. His blond hair was a bit disheveled and his big blue eyes were glistening with desire as he carefully prodded with a third finger against his entrance and successfully slipped it in. "Hng..." he moaned, watching for further instructions from Yazoo. He´d come so far, the other couldn´t leave him hanging here now, could he?

Yazoo smiled dreamily at him, "Very good... now, try curling them inside you..." He did not really feel the need to explain, it was too delicious to even try. Cloud would find out soon enough... He did not curl his own slim digits at this point, only watched the little blond's lovely form intently.

Cloud again did as he was told, curling his fingers and waiting for something to happen, but everything remained the same. The blond frowned and looked back to Yazoo who watched him with the ghost of a smile. "Uhm... what is supposed to happen no- HRNGH!!!" Clenching his jaw, pressing his teeth together and eyes flying wide open, his body suddenly spasmed as he brushed over something inside him that made his whole body go cold and hot at the same time and felt so good that it was almost unbearable. But only almost.

Yazoo chuckled a bit, as he curled his own fingers and bucked into them. "Isn't it heavenly? Ahhh, yessss.... This feeling will keep you warm. Enjoy it...." He let the young man lavish in the explosive, shooting bliss for another few moments, their bodies rocking in perfect synchronization, until he felt the need to speak further. "Your fingers... that is as wide as you need to be stretched for dick to feel good inside you without tearing you up. You may find that you crave the pain, and many do. You will come to know yourself better in time. I learn more and more all the time, and I suggest you take good care of your body and play with it. Learn what it needs." Yazoo felt an entirely new dimension had been opened to him when Tseng had taken time with him to find out what he liked, and he passed it on to Cloud without hesitation. "Now, show me how you fuck yourself and if you feel so inclined," Yazoo's slender fingers wrapped around his stiff cock again, "you may stroke yourself as well. I want to see you cum, Cloud."

Brushing over that sensitive spot again, Cloud threw his head back, gasping and panting as he tried to keep it all inside him, but his whole body was tingling and screaming for release. With shaking fingers, he started to stroke his rock hard erection again, but this was the last straw. His body wasn´t used to bearing such amounts of pleasure, and so the lid opened and he exploded with a harsh cry, his fingers shoving inside him and his other hand pulling up and down on his cock. A white, creamy substance spurted out of his cock and his body twitched a few times as if it was electrified, till he finally relaxed and took deep breaths, slowly coming down. "Th-thank you," he breathed harshly, his glassy eyes wandering back to Yazoo, "for teaching me..."

Yazoo smiled at Cloud's sweetness, fingers idly stroking and curling, his lips parted, eyelids heavy, "You are very welcome, I am glad to help, really... Now I will follow you and you are welcome to watch me if you like. It would bring me much pleasure if you wanted to..." Leaving that open-ended, as he wanted to cum now very much, Yazoo began to stroke faster, increasing the speed of his undulating hips to rock right into his palm and press his fingers inside further, angling his wrist to strike his sweet spot over and over. His breathing was ragged and his mewls of delight grew louder and more frenzied as his pleasure grew.

Cloud was too exhausted to say something, but he rolled his head around to take in the sight of Yazoo pleasuring himself. He´d carve this image into his mind, make it last there forever and help him get aroused whenever he had a client, just like the silver head had advised him to do.

Having those blue eyes staring at him while he touched and finger-fucked himself gave him the most sinfully decadent feeling. With the sight that met his eyes of the blond paired with his own hands coaxing pleasure out of him, and the uncontrolled mewling of his own voice reaching his ears, Yazoo was driven over the edge to free fall into ecstasy. "Ahhhh, ohhhhhh, Cloud, I'm.... CUMMMING!!! Ahhhhhh!" His emerald eyes widened, his balls drew tight against his body, and the hot, thick semen shot over his torso, already starting to run down his belly. His body bucked and spasmed, arching against the chair, his toes curling under and pressing against it. His hands only sporadically and roughly did their work now, touching him, fucking him, but his body thrashed wildly and he could not control their manipulations anymore. So he was surprised by the occasional hard stroke of his cock or errant bat of his fingertips against his sweet spot, and Yazoo could not stop himself from crying out excitedly. Shuddering, he came back down from his release, panting and disheveled.

Cloud sat there for another moment, idly stroking over his belly. Then the dizziness in his head started to clear, and he got up. "Should we go back now? I suppose Mister Shinra wanted to have a last look at me, and I wanted to get a bit of sleep as well..."

"Yes, you are right, we don't want them to miss you, " and with that, Yazoo and Cloud dressed and made their way back into the lavish corridors of the Lotus. When they reached Cloud's door, Yazoo did not accompany him inside, only advised the blond in hushed tones that he should take a discrete shower in his quarters before visiting Rufus and to have a good rest, before heading back to his rooms to take his own advice.

TBC

* * *

Chephren replying

_BMIK replying_

**Aeriths-Rain** – Yay, glad you like it love!!! Yeah, I really enjoy BMIK's Yuffie, and I think Yazoo would like her a lot. XDD _Ah, don´t worry about short reviews, you´re always the first and such a faithful reviewer, you´re awesome!!! And I´m happy too, that you enjoyed it!_

**Natzilla** – Hey, Nat-Nat!! XDDD That is not too unusual, babe, a lot of us don't know. If that is the case, as, say, oh, Yuffie, for example, reaches into her punani with palm facing the ceiling, then her G-spot could be found by curling the fingers upward beyond the pelvic bone. It should feel like a ridge, and when pressed, should feel really nice. I can tell you that Yaz liked playing with Yuffie's special spot very much. *drools at the thought* *kisses* babe, and TTYL! XDDDD _Dear… I have no idea either XD I´m pretty much in the same sitaution as you are, but maybe some day we will find it *sigh* I´m glad you still found the chapter entertaining, even though it was het :D_

**ZenAlexandros** – Thank you so much! Glad you liked it and it made you laugh! That is a great compliment. XD Yeah, don't feel too bad for Yuffie-Yuf. She did end up getting what she wanted in the end. _Oh, I bet Rufus´d be rather creative in finding ways to make his staff regret that it fucked his goods XDD Haha, and yes, that sounded a bit ambiguous, but don´t worry it was funny! Glad you liked the chapter!_

**Totallybobbydogz** – Thank you, Amz! XD We really had a great time writing this too! Good to hear you have your computer back! _I´m happy you like, we weren´t sure how people´d take het, but it was tempting to try it XDD_

**ShadowsUnderground** – Aww, hope we made it up to you a bit with this one. Het was just to mix it up a bit and a little treat for the girls. Oh, and BMIK doesn't realize it, but she does have a fanclub!! XD Well, an unofficial one that never meets so far. Awesome, you are her first fanguy! XDD *hands you a 'Worship the Tentacle' button* Welcome! _Ah, it´s okay, het is not everyone´s cup of tea. I must admit that I was sceptic too when we started to write the chapter but it turned out fun, so we decided to post it. Don´t worry, so far there is no more het planned, and hopefully you liked the new chapter better!_

**Kiki-slasha** – Hey! XD Yeah, BMIK's Zack is sooooo cute and peppy! I am sure we have some fun things in store for him ;D Yeah, you know, I am not a big reader of Het either, simply because I think, and this is totally my opinion here, but sometimes girls might not want to see Yaz with other women. At least that is how I feel to a point... Lucius Malfoy used to be my big deal a couple of years ago, and he is more of a personal hero now XDD and I was never too keen on Lucius/Narcissa but I like her just fine. I totally would read LM/SS or even LM/DM first. But I like most of the ladies of FF7 pretty well, so if it is another chara from the story, it is okay by me. Compared to yaoi too, Het seems so everyday. *shrugs* So at least for me, the game they played kept it interesting. Hell yeah, absolutely more yaoi to be had in this fic! XDDD Yep, I cannot see Sephy _not_ going apeshit, because he is just so hawt that way! XD TTYL, love! _Hehe, yesh, Zack is realyl cute and so uncomplicated! No worries, there´ll be tons of more yaoi, and si far no het is planned anymore (we have the pretty boys to entertain us XD) Haha, that was a nice plotbunny you gave us there, but I think Yazoo and Zack will end up in another way having smex XDDD Love you too dear!!!_

**Rina** – Hey love! XD Awesome, thank you for the award! You know, it was a joint effort between us, we had talked about maybe doing some Het when we first met the Yufmeister in Chap 2, I think it was. I had started off writing Het in my teenage years for boycrushes I had and evolved from there but never posted anything before the FF7 fandom with BMIK's encouragement *kasnuggles her* but yaoi is so 'exotic other' and naughty to me.

Yeah, I pretty much went off any previous experience I have with how to please a woman here, and the beautiful thing about Yazoo, as a prostitute at least, is that he pays attention and puts what he has learned into practice, so I know he would be great at pleasing a woman because he has the true desire to bring his partners pleasure. He is a treasure, that one! *kacuddles him* BMIK and I have discussed before how nice it must be to have cocks and prostates, but this chappy is, as you pointed out, pretty much a celebration and reminder that women's bodies, _our_ bodies are beautiful. Very well said. XD

You know, about Yazoo being OOC, I can see what you mean there. Yes, I felt as I was writing it that this is not something canon Yazoo would do at all, but I do get a sense that he has a crazy, random streak in there somewhere, mostly because of the bikevshelicon scene, but also, I know that scene did not sit too well with a lot of us either *pokes BMIK* and Squeenix did that. I don't know what it is, but crazy, not-quite-all-there Yaz turns me on just as much as cool, calm and aloof Yaz (although maybe not so much in that bike scene XDDDDD, he was just too hilarious in that.) But in this scene for our fic, he was just playing with Yuffie, knowing she liked games and this was the only game I could think of. You know, I think we wrote this on a Sunday if memory serves XDDDD no imbibing of substances, at least on my end.

So so glad you liked it!! XD Hm, *falls for the adorable koala eyes* you know, I am excited to for the wench outfit now... but if it is with Seph, I doubt he would tolerate the pirate voice for Yaz to utter more than a good "Strike yer colors!!!!" LMAO! One lifted eyebrow from that man, and I think Yaz would stop immediately and just let Sephy fuck him. Poor Yaz. XDDD Absolutely, there will be more Zack. Talk to you later, babe! *kasnuggles*

_Thank you, it was actually fun to write the het! *takes the shiny gold award and puts it right beside her bed* Chephren already said all I´d have wanted so say too, so I´ll keep it short and glomp you for the awesome review and all the helpful details you pointed out! I love you very much my dear! *hugs close*_

**Mikaela Mae **– Thank you so much!! XD Yeah, I am sure there was some ass-conditioning that had to be done for them to prepare for all the sex they have at the Lotus. Glad you liked the scene. Yeah, Captain Yazoo was my bad. XD Hope you liked this next yaoi scene!! _Ah, a new reader, welcome!!! Haha, yes, this tunred into one giant, multi-chaptered smut fic, but there´ll be plenty of plot as well^^ Writing smut is just too much fun XD Well, they are whores, so they are used to lots of sex, but in RL I doubt that they could take THAT much *cough* Glad you liked the smut, captain Yazoo isn´t a game you see him play often, but if he does he does so thoroughly XDDD_

**Labe** – Hey Bela!! Yay!!!!! God of Sex! I love you! Thank you so much! XDDDDDD OMG, and you are right, BMIK's tentacle fic!! *cums at all that beautiful imagery* She has pleasured Yaz in soooo many unique ways, and I have wet my chair so many times over it. XDDD Yeah, Yuffie is a hawt lil one, isn't she? I would totally do her too after this scene. *huggles* _Awww, thanks XDDD Yeah, poor Yazoo had them all, he is a sex god indeed XDD I´m happy you like it and thank you so much for reviewing!_

**IA1979** – Ohh, Legacy! Thank you for the recommendation! XD Thank you also for the kudos on our writing style, it means so much to me (to both of us, I am sure) that you think so! XD BMIK has a _very_ impressive grasp on the English language and her writing is fantastic, and although I am a native speaker, I by no means have perfect editing skills, so again, thank you! XDDDD Yep, crazy Yazoo rocks my socks! Oh, more Het, that could be sweet! XDD I was way too turned on for this one... I think I might be game for another try sometime. Yay, TTYL, love! *kahuggles!* _Woot, glad you like it! __Oh and getting mentioned in one sentence with Rina´s awesome Legacy is the bestest compliment ever! That fic is sooo hawt!!! Ah, all the editing praise goes to Chephren, I am not a native speaker and can´t really edit anything at all XD Exactly, Yazoo played a role, the role of a pirate, and so it is not really OOC because it isn´t really him… It´s a sexy role play :) Glad you liked it!_

**AlexJ69** – Hello, my fiery jewel! *pulls you into my arms* Yeah, I can tell you, Yaz was not too thrilled with Ruf just then, but what can he do without martial arts skills, mako enhancement, Velvet Nightmare and freedom, right? Hm, Zack/Tifa, huh? XD Awww, thank you so much, baby! Yeah, I loved Yuffie in this too! I think Yaz can see she is just a kiddo, and to a point, I think it does turn him on a bit... he's such a lil pervy-perv XDDD Hm, yeah, Gen and Yaz, I can see coming to play with you for fun... but I bet Ruf would definitely want to charge you per playmate, and an even higher price for himself... Lotus!Ruf anyways, but I am sure you can find a way to sway him... just get him all hot and bothered and then offer him a handjob and more in his moment of weakness, like in Power Play, right? ;D Or you will just have to enlist Tseng somehow to help them hog-tie him and then haul his ass over. LMAO. XDDDDD Thank you so much, smexy lady, and TTYS! *kasnuggles and kasmooches!* _Haha, yes, Rufus is an arrogant prick *sings* Me luffs him too XD I have the hots for the brattish, arrogant ones ^__^ Ah, so far no more het is planned, sorry! But happy you enjoyed it the Yufzoo! And I´ll totally see that we get these three hotties over to you, they´ll have to do an extra shift then XD_

**We hope you liked this chapter and tell us if you´re interested in reading more and we will post moar XD!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Weekend everyone!!! New chapter is coming and thank you very much for all the awesome reviews!!! Congratulations to _kiki-slasha_ for being the 100th reviewer, we got your request and will put it up soon! (For everyone who´s interested: kiki-slasha wishes to see a hawt, steamy Zack/Kadaj *yummy* Remember that the 150th reviewer can make a wish again ;))**

**Chephren:** Yazoo, Loz

**BMIK:** Tseng, Rufus, Genesis, Sephiroth

* * *

Chapter 14

A short while later, Yazoo found himself walking slowly toward the Shinra administrative offices again, for there was a pressing matter that needed his attention.

Tseng looked up from the huge stack of paperwork Rufus had bestowed on him. Seeing Yazoo walking towards the open mahogany doors, his heart skipped a beat and his scalp started to tingle. His eyes quickly darted over to the closed office doors that lead to Rufus, before his gaze was glued back to his computer. He knew that there were several cameras in this building (luckily not in the Baths, or any whores´ rooms. Just the floors and official places, for the safety of the customers) and one of them was in the outer office where Tseng was sitting behind his large, antique desk right now. He mustn´t slip up... "Can I help you?" he therefore asked indifferently when his beautiful fairy came to stand before his desk.

Yazoo noted the cold tone to Tseng's voice as he entered the spartan office, but he only said, "Hello, Tseng, I need to speak with Rufus, please."

"Just a moment please." Tseng pushed the button of the intercom and had a short exchange with Rufus before he looked at Yazoo again. "Please enter, Mister Shinra awaits you." Then he looked back down to his paper, his eyes inconspicuously following his silver angel as he gracefully walked through the door into the lion´s den.

Yazoo moved to stand in his usual position in front of Rufus' desk, patiently awaiting his employer to acknowledge his presence, hands behind his back.

"Well, start please," Rufus ordered, crossing his legs and leaning back casually.

The silver haired teen braced himself as subtly as possible, for he knew his employer would be quite aware of any major changes in body language, and he realized early on that Rufus fed on apprehension and doubt like a hungry coeurl fed on its prey... and fear? Fear was Rufus' aphrodisiac... Yazoo considered himself fortunate he'd had no reason to fear Rufus so far, but with this last incident with Vincent Valentine, Yazoo did feel a tad uneasy, but he would never in a million years show any of that to Rufus if he could help it.

"Well," he began, his head held high, "I came to ask you for the item you purchased for me."

"Ah, yes, that." Rufus replied with a smug smile, leaning forward to open a drawer and take out a gift-wrapped item. He held it out towards Yazoo with one hand, but when the whore wanted to take it, he withdrew it, smirk becoming even more smug whereas his expression seemed thoughtful. "Now, I have been thinking... Why should I give this to you? You have put off one of my most precious clients last night and this morning, I got a rather ludicrous bill from the Petit Chateau..."

"Oh," Caught. Screwed, literally. Yazoo's face stayed blank, "I wanted to give Genesis, Rude and Reno a nice outing, and we hadn't eaten there before, and many of the clients rave about it, sir. I was intrigued. And, as far as the issue with Vincent, I will do my very best not to let it happen again." He stepped forward, his hand extended toward Rufus, "Won't you give it to me, Rufus? Please?" His voice remained polite and unwavering.

"Oh, you certainly gave them a nice outing indeed, judging from the bill." Rufus leaned back again, ignoring the outstretched hand, smile having vanished. "Now, as to the matter of Vincent Valentine, I´d rather you not do anything anymore. I had a talk with him this morning; apparently he had an urging stomach ache from a slight food poisoning, he told me. You´re lucky, but I advise you to not slip up like that again. Now, as to your present..." His hand traced the gift wrap idly as he looked at it lazily. "I suppose you owe me for that, do you not?"

Yazoo inwardly sighed, but he understood that nothing was ever truly free. He was admittedly a bit surprised Rufus had dismissed the meal at le Petit Chateau as easily as that, but it would really all depend on the price he would pay. "Of course, sir," he replied evenly, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a present for you too, actually. Why don´t you try it out for me?" Rufus replied slyly, opening one of the lower drawers with his foot, so Yazoo could have a look inside and spot a blue, very long and very thick vibrator, complete with a red bow. "My desk just happens to be free," he added with a smirk, pushing his chair back a bit so Yazoo had more room to act.

"Oh my," Yazoo couldn't help the comment, as he gaped at the inhumanly sized vibrator; at least he hadn't seen anything so large on a human being thus far, and he had taken some pretty serious cock in his time, if he did say so himself. "Of course, sir," he said again, as if it were only natural, which it _wasn't_! "Do you wish me to undress?" Yazoo reached for the ties of his sleek, black dressing gown, awaiting Rufus' word.

"Just pull it up your hips, lean over the table and spread your legs," the other more ordered than suggested. He´d been thoughtful enough to add a tube of lube as well, standing beside the vibe. His member was already stirring in his pants, but he kept his legs firmly crossed. "Give me a show and I might give you what you desire in return."

The order was very sexy, and Yazoo was not immune. Regardless of what he felt for this man, his employer, the thought of what he was bid to do made him shudder. The silver-haired youth stepped delicately in front of Rufus so as not to disturb him whatsoever. He lifted the gown up to his hips, feeling the cool air in the room and the presence of the lovely wooden desk only about an inch away from his cock, yet not quite touching it, made him shudder deliciously again. Moving his foot to stand with them both hip-width apart, Yazoo carefully bent over the desk, his balls dangling rather noticeably between his legs. Leaning over, Yazoo grabbed the vibrator and lube out of the open drawer and set it in front of him for now on the desk. Because of his time with Cloud, Yazoo didn't need to stretch himself at all really, he had already done that, but he would try a little for show, and he might need it, by the look of that toy eyeing him on the desk.

Slicking some of the lube on his fingertips, Yazoo reached down to caress his balls, and tease around the entrance to his body idly, his already sensitive hole clenched in memory of what he had done with himself only an hour ago at most. He pushed his buttocks out toward Rufus, knowing the cold-eyed man sat only a foot or so behind him, at eye-level with the action. Now his employer would see everything, every poke, every tease, every curl of his finger. With his other hand, Yazoo began to palm his cock and stroke along it as he shuffled his balls and pressed at his hole in alternating motions. His breathing was very audible now, and he began to mewl lightly, his body far too sensitive, and he would have to move quickly if this show were to keep Rufus' attention for long.

He let go of his cock and grasped the vibrator, guiding it back to his twitching hole, and gingerly began to try pressing that incredible head inside his body, with some effort. Finally though, once the head was through, it slid in fairly easily. He began to move it in and out of him, testing its thickness and length until he felt used to it. Now was the real challenge; finding the turn-knob, Yazoo switched it on, and nearly lost his balance and slid off the desk; the strength of this vibe was so powerful. The head was so thick that it didn't need to be angled to graze his prostate; they were practically best friends. His legs threatened to buckle underneath him, and all he could do was whimper and dance, his hips undulating to help move it inside him.

Rufus´eyes widened a bit when he saw the scene unfold before him and uncrossed his legs unconsciously. His hands magically found his crotch, starting to massage and knead it to give it some relief from the pressure that had built upon the sight of that enormous plastic cock vanishing inside the whore´s body and how helplessly Yazoo reacted when it started drilling into him. So it had been worth the money after all... His breathing had become shallow and quick, his eyes glassy and his hands sweaty as he kept touching his visible erection through the silky fabric of his pants. Eventually, his fingers found the zipper and Rufus pulled it down almost impatiently to pull out his red cock. The blue veins along the underside of his shaft were pulsing with need, sending hot waves through his body and touching it felt so very good! It was as if he couldn´t get enough contact, needed more hands on it, but his left hand remained firmly on the armrest while he compensated the lack of contact by quick movements along the hard flesh. "Put it in deeper," he ordered breathily, licking his lips and wondering how it felt to have that big thing rocking his prostate mercilessly.

"Unhhhhhhhhh," Yazoo moaned outright at that order, in which he could hear the huskiness of Rufus' voice, and... he had a long shaft inside him... "ohhhhhhhh," he could not help it, and he did not think he could possibly get that vibrating cock any further inside his body. He tried to follow the order anyway all the same. As the battery-powered tremors grazed his prostate some more, and more insistently with the pressure, Yazoo's knees went weak again, and threatened to give out underneath him, "P-please.... ahhhh! Is there another position you..... would like me in... s-sir?"

"Lie on your back and spread your legs wide, whore!" Rufus´movements had become harsher, his fist gliding up and down the hard, aching organ burning in his hand. His balls were tightening and his own hole clenched and suffered need only from watching Yazoo - not that Rufus´d ever admit it. But he wanted to see him on his table now, profoundly open, vulnerable and horny!

Yazoo whimpered as he moved to do as he was told, opening himself to the domineering blond's lusty gaze, utterly exposed and endlessly turned on. His animosity toward his employer was buried under a heavy blanket of arousal as well as a large amount of desperation. His cock strained against his belly and the velvet of his dressing gown, and his emerald eyes shot open in realization, "Rufus, sir...." he panted as he still worked the instrument inside him ruthlessly. "M-may I...ahhh... take this off p-please?"

"No," was the curt and clear reply, even though Rufus didn´t really think, just blinked, and took in the lovely sight before him of spread, long legs and the vibrating end of the artificial cock barely sticking out from between hot, tight flesh. He wanted Yazoo exactly to be like he was right now; clothed, needy and at his every whim. "Move it," the blond breathed, eyes fixated on the blue stick in his whore´s ass, fine sweat running down his face as his fingers glided over the tip of his cock, smearing the leaking precum all over.

The very idea that Yazoo would cum all over his fine robe drove his desires deeper, and he wailed as he continued to fuck himself with the vibrator. He briefly wondered if Tseng could hear his cries out there, and quickly stifled those thoughts, because he would only come sooner, and Rufus wanted a show, and he was certain, a show that lasted. He began to rock his hips, thrusting them toward the vibrator, leaving his cock to helplessly bounce against his taut belly, the fabric muffling the sounds it would make, but not at all dulling the feeling. He looked down at his employer's flushed face, seeing those cold eyes watching his hand at his ass, his bobbing erection... oh gods! "Ohhhhhhhh," he mewled again.

Rufus´eyes were glued on the perfect, parted round buttocks rotating in swaying, large circles just inches above his desk, the movements becoming quickly more hectic and smaller, sharper. It was like Yazoo was trying to push against something solid, unmoving, where he could rub his prostate again, but of course the vibe moved with him, always grazing and only teasing unless Yazoo´d shove it against his sweet spot himself. It was a sight to behold! The buzzing of the vibrator echoed through the room, high, quick and heated, mingling with the moaning sounds of his whore and the slapping noises Rufus made himself as he was masturbating in his office chair. "You want to come?" the blond asked, eyes half lid, licking his lips.

Now, Yazoo, who could not quit grinding his slender hips, knew when the man wanted hear him beg, and the silver-haired youth was never too proud to do just that. In fact, part of him really needed it right now, to hear his voice pleading, it made the pleasure so much sweeter. As he pressed at his prostate with the unyielding piece of equipment, he cried, his voice nearly sobbing in overwhelming need, "Yes! Yes, please, sir.... let me cum...."

"Then... cum!" Rufus sharply shouted, white cream spurting out of his cock and splashing on marble cheeks as he reached his excessive climax himself. He harshly milked the last drops of his dripping erection that had gone glisteningly red and brimmed with pleasure. Exhausted, the blond leaned back in his chair, his softening cock safely tugged back in his pants as he looked at the mess he´d made on the whore´s ass, where his cum was running over round, perfect curves and along firm thighs.

At the spurting shower to his buttocks running down over his entrance, Yazoo let out a harsh cry as he fell over the edge of his desire. His body jerked and convulsed, as his own seed splattered over his beautiful black gown, painting it in white streaks, as he knew it would. His cheeks flushing hotly, but unable to stop flailing and fucking himself against that intrusive piece of plastic. His toes curling under tightly, he whimpered at the unrelenting buzzing against his prostate, his cock unable to stop twitching and tears coming to his eyes. "Ru-Rufussss.... unhhhh, can I turn it off,.....please?" He begged again, his voice quivering along with the rest of his body.

A smug expression graced the whore master and he took his sweet time for another moment, taking out his hand mirror to check on his hair, before he snapped it shut and finally allowed graciously, "You may. And then get the fuck out of here and take your garbage with you. I´m busy."

Yazoo blinked the tears away, a shuddering breath escaping his parted lips as he carefully shut the vibrator off, his cock twitching again as he heard the very wet sound it made when he pulled it from inside his body. Setting it down on its base carefully on Rufus' desk, and planting his feet on the plush carpet, Yazoo's dressing gown fell to cover his bare, slick skin, sticking to it, but did not at all disguise what had happened. Wordlessly, Yazoo gathered up the package from where Rufus had set it. "Thank you," he uttered calmly, and left the inner office. As he passed Tseng outside, the flush in his cheeks became a bit rosier, as there was no question as to what he had just done. Yazoo was very comfortable with himself, and usually, this sort of thing would make him feel excited and very naughty, but right now, the whole situation, made him a bit embarrassed. He nodded to him in passing, but did not try to make conversation, only kept moving.

Tseng tried to keep his face impassive when his eyes fell on his beautiful fairy, but there was no way he didn´t recognize what had happened. The beautiful, rosy color on Yazoo´s cheeks, the warm contentment radiating from his heavy eyes and the dressing gown sticking to his lovely behind and his slender legs... it all was too obvious, and it gave Tseng a stab in the heart. Still, he restrained himself from making a scene, throwing a jealous fit or simply strangle his boss (this thought frightened him a bit actually. He had never felt any resentments towards Rufus, no matter how dirty the job and he quickly shoved that thought aside). "Your brother called," he just quietly said, without looking up from his papers. "He expects you and Loz at noon, at your mansion. I took the liberty to call a cab, it will be waiting for you outside in about an hour."

Yazoo stopped up short when he heard Tseng's sonorous voice speaking to him, and only turned sideways to turn his head toward the man, not wanting him to see the milky streaks covering the front of him. He couldn't help wishing he could turn invisible, and his eyes shyly took in Tseng's unusual expression. "Thank you, Tseng, that is very thoughtful of you," and he wanted to stay longer, ask what was going on with the enigmatic bodyguard, whether he might have offended the dark beauty, but he didn't feel the confidence at the moment. He was very much feeling 'put in his place' by what had just happened. Perhaps Tseng only saw the opportunity for what it was, a fuck, only momentarily taken with him, and Tseng was a gentleman, where Yazoo was a whore. Yazoo also noticed the paperwork on Tseng's desk. The man was busy, and had more important things to worry about. Well, Yazoo had never done paperwork before, but Rufus always made it seem so important, and made it clear that Yazoo was not to be included in the league of people that did it, and that he had other talents that were more useful to the world.

He gave Tseng a last look, a bit regretful, not really sure what he wanted from the man now. It was all so confusing. Then, he turned again and quickly and as stealthily as possible, made his way back to his room, trying not to be seen. He packed a few things and prepared to meet Loz at the front entrance in an hour.

Pulling his rolling suitcase along behind him, showered and richly dressed in his emerald, velvet male frock coat that had a small, peacock feather boa-ed collar, worn over a black silken shirt. Both draped at the forearm to allow the lacy cuff of his shirt to spill out of the coat sleeve. He wore fitted black legging pants that fed into heeled, calf-high black boots. More than just the knowledge that Big Brother would see it as fitting to their 'station,' he loved this outfit, feeling as if he had stepped out of a Gothic fairy tale and was headed to his stables to go for a ride on his beloved, midnight steed.

Chuckling a bit to himself as he made his way to the lobby, he found Loz waiting for him there. Loz wore a very fitted, modern black shirt, v-necked with sleeves that cut off at his well-toned biceps, tight fitting black slacks that, Yazoo could not help but notice, showed off his tight derrière, and fashionable black loafers. Loz looked sharp, and seemed to enjoy the opportunity to wear something other than his chef's coat. "Mmmmm," Yazoo looked appreciatively at his older brother, waggling his eyebrows at him. "Very handsome, Loz," and he swatted his brother on the butt as he passed him, not able to resist the urge to tease, but he had meant what he said.

Loz blushed, furiously, looking around, "Yazzy," he muttered, a bit embarrassed, but he hoisted the strap of his overnight bag over his shoulder and followed him to the car. Yazoo was astonished to find a shiny, black Rolls Royce awaiting them. Yazoo chuckled, a cab indeed, and he inwardly appreciated Tseng's impeccable taste. When they reached it, and Rude was there to open the door for Yazoo, the dulcet tones of an unmistakable voice met his ears, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Hey there," Genesis greeted, delicately pulling a strand of hair out of his face as he leaned forward in his seat to meet Yazoo´s eyes, looking innocently up at the man and just as if it was only natural that he´d drive with them. It had taken him all his convincing skills to get Loz to allow him to go home with them. Of course he had pretended to want to deepen his relationship and friendship with Yazoo and Loz (even hinting on the latter that he might have a little crush on Loz), but ultimately he couldn´t wait to see Sephiroth. This weekend was perfect to make the man his and convince him that he was the right partner for the aristocrat. "Can we leave now? I guess we´re a bit late already..."

".... Gen, what are you doing here?" The question had come out colder than Yazoo had intended, his guard dropping as he eyed the other suspiciously. He hadn't invited the redhead, and he would have normally been overjoyed to have his new and treasured friend join them, but all of his inner alarm signals were going off! Genesis knew far too much about his dirty little family secret than he would have liked and at this rate, he didn't know what to do. Having Gen at the estate was practically telling the world, 'yes, I fuck my brother, and like it, are you happy?' Standing frozen outside the cab, Yazoo awaited an answer.

Genesis was a bit startled to say the least. He clearly hadn´t expected the cool look from Yazoo, the stiff posture that he showed now. Usually he came across as someone rather easily handled... but there clearly were traits that could be compared to the other silver haired angel. They were brothers after all, and maybe there was more to Yazoo than the horny, spoiled little boy he had thought him to be... Or maybe he had good reason to not want Genesis near his house. Well, he certainly had, on deeper thought...

Sporting a friendly smile, Genesis tilted his head "Well, I thought that since we are friends we could spend the weekend together? Loz already agreed and I packed my things and I would love to meet the rest of your family. Seeing that I have none of my own..." He sighed, looking sad for a moment, before he snapped out of it and asked with an almost pleading expression in his eyes, "I really just want to see how a real family lives, is all. I´m sorry if I bothered you, if you don´t want me at your home, I will leave immediately..."

"Yazoo, what has gotten into you?" Loz turned from his place in the favored seat up front by the driver to stare incredulously at his little brother, who still stood unmoving and unconvinced outside the cab, "he has no family, and since when have you been so inhospitable? Would Seph approve of this rude behavior? Come on, Yaz..." he nudged, using the tone that he knew would make his Yazzy cave.

Yazoo's face became impassive again, but his shoulders slumped. Perhaps Gen was honestly telling the truth, perhaps he really did just want to meet them and see how a real family lived, just like he said. It was no small wonder as Yazoo had painted such a pretty image of them, he loved them so. He should just try to deal with it. It was only for one weekend, and perhaps Sephiroth might show some discretion this visit, although it was doubtful. Yazoo had taken great care to pack his exciting new fare for their sexual games.

The truth was that Loz was raised with the same good breeding as Yazoo and it was true, hospitality and courteousness _were_ very important to Sephiroth in their upbringing. _However_, what Loz did not see was what only Yazoo seemed to know, what went on behind closed doors, and he felt deep down that Sephiroth would probably not be _at all _happy with this new turn of events. In a secret, twisted way, this brought Yazoo some pleasure to think of his brother agitated by events he couldn't personally control. This could potentially be hilarious.

"Hn, I did tell you how wonderful they were, didn't I, Gen? Yes, of course, please join us..." Yazoo conceded, but he would not apologize for his earlier words, because he didn't completely trust Gen's motives, and he didn't know why, but his instincts were generally pretty good after the time he had spent here at the Lotus.

Giving a happy - and underneath triumphant- little smile Genesis leaned back and made place for Yazoo to sit beside him.

The rest of the journey they traveled in silence.

Once they were out of the more noble part of the red light district, the houses became shabby and run-down as they drove through the large ghettos that once had been Genesis´ home. They were hunched together, grey and dirty and seemed to radiate hopelessness and resigned lethargy…

About an hour later, the city frazzled slowly as they drove through the clean and proper suburbs with their cute little houses, playing children and small gardens. Eventually houses were replaced by green and yellow fields and a few trees that stood next to the road. Every now and then, they passed by a huge mansion or even a castle, standing majestically on hills and rocks; homes that were owned by the likes of Yazoo and Loz´status.

Soon they drove into a side way and once they had passed an avenue flanked by huge old trees they drove up a long winding road to where there was manor, looking like a Scottish castle on a hill. It was made from rough, grey stone and had small, pointy windows. It was a bit rundown and covered by high grass and ivy, but it was beautiful nonetheless. They drove through a huge, slightly rusty iron gate and into the yard. When the car stopped, Genesis stretched his numb legs and peered out of the window up to the castle and its tower. "Pretty impressive," he murmured, looking out for a flash of silver.

"Thank you," Yazoo murmured graciously, but as he stepped out beside Gen, he relaxed a little when he saw Genesis peering at the upper windows. Of course, he was looking for Seph! Perhaps, Yazoo entertained, this was all just to win time with his Big Brother, and not to unearth family dirt. Yazoo really couldn't think of any further way he could be brought to shame aside from what already he endured as best he could, but Sephiroth's good name certainly could be. He briefly mused some more about what could be going on in Genesis' pretty head, and hoped it was just about getting Seph.

Unlike the rest of Sephiroth's admirers, Yazoo found he was not _quite_ as jealous this time, but then, quite a lot had changed. He had time away from Seph at the Lotus; Big Brother was not the only one he had contact with anymore, and Sephiroth had placed him there. He liked the redhead well enough and he found he didn't mind Gen always asking about him. The true test would be how Yazoo handled any returned attentions to the redhead on Sephiroth's part.

As Loz gathered up Gen's luggage, Yazoo followed the two beauties across the small moat and up the front pathway to the massive oak doors.

Sephiroth lifted his head from the book he had been reading when he heard the engine of the black Rolls Royce come nearer and finally stop in the yard. Was about time. He could barely hide his excitement of getting a good fuck again. He had prepared everything: Loz´d be busy babysitting a thrilled Kadaj, which left him enough time to screw Yazoo through the whole weekend.

Setting his glass of ancient Bourbon aside, the aristocrat got up from his comfortable wing chair and walked over the thick carpet out of the salon to meet them at the end of the high hallway, while his brothers remained still outside. His content smile froze though, when he not only saw Loz and Yazoo - dressed in a rather delectable way- but a complete stranger as well. Tilting his head and not managing to keep the frostiness entirely out of his sweet voice, Sephiroth asked with a look at his brothers "Welcome home... who is this?" He had the feeling that he had met the man before, but he couldn´t be bothered to remember...

Yazoo stepped forward, delicately clearing his throat, bowing his head a bit in respect, "Brother, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the most sought-after working girls in the District." He was awfully proud of his friend, and widened his eyes at Seph, hoping his brother would be nice, knowing his rather colorful perspective on whores, although not quite understanding it. Sephiroth did choose to come all the way to the Lotus to dally with one after all, even if the whore was his brother, and made so by the work of his own hand.

"I see... and what is he doing here?" the silver haired man asked with a lifted brow, smile still forced on his lips. Before any of the brothers could reply though, Genesis made a step forward and bowed down low, saying humbly and with a brilliant, charming smile, "Yazoo and Loz were so kind as to invite me over to your house. I hope I do not bother you?" His face looked a bit troubled and uncertain at that, even though he inwardly was rather calculating. His heart was beating in his chest at the sight of his love though, and he hoped that it worked out somehow. Sephiroth exchanged another look with Yazoo that told the younger that he was by no means amused and very dissatisfied with the situation, but eventually, he replied with a thin, professional smile, "Not at all. Be my guest." Then his eyes sharply wandered to Loz as he instructed, "Show him his room and get Yazoo´s luggage up, I have to discuss something with your brother."

Loz uncomfortably shifted and quickly moved to retrieve all the bags, hardly able to manage the bulkiness of his and Gen's baggage and tug Yazoo's behind him, but he would not leave anything out of sorts in their front yard. He knew how orderly his big brother liked their life. "Um, Genesis, please follow me," he said, a bit nervously, and a bit crestfallen as, from the moment he found out Gen would accompany them, he had wanted to appear as suave and in control as possible, but really, when he was around Seph, there was no chance of holding that image up. Although he was the perfect picture of Master at the Lotus in the Culinary Arts, here at the Manor, he was simply Sephiroth's lackey, and it hadn't really bothered him until he had tasted the world outside, and it did now especially that he had such pretty company. Trying to remain as cool as possible, he decided to try and start over and led Genesis upstairs to one of the lavish rooms in the guest wing.

Left alone with his big brother out on the lush, yet overgrown front lawn, Yazoo swallowed very slowly, before raising his chin to meet Sephiroth's eyes, his best unreadable mask yet, waiting for what the formidable man, his beautiful, yet intimidating brother might have to say to him.

"We should relocate our discussion inside," Sephiroth curtly informed his brother and turned on his heels to go back into the hallway and the salon. His boots sharply clicked on the ancient stone floor and as soon as they entered the room, Sephiroth closed the doors behind them, leaning with his back against the dark wood. "What is going on here? I do not remember giving you permission to bring one of your hookers here."

"Brother, Genesis is my friend, and has no family. Please," he tried in his silkiest voice, approaching his brother, moving to soothe his agitation in the only way he knew how, "let him stay." He placed his hands on Sephiroth's broad chest, running them down, over that strong belly and back up toned arms underneath silken shirt sleeves. Moving close now, he reached down to cup the bulge in Sephiroth's trousers, rubbing it, awakening the flesh there, knowing that if he could just entice his older brother enough, that Seph would agree. After all, the last visit, he had told Yazoo he could not refuse him anything, but that was really only if Yazoo was convincing enough.

Sephiroth´s unamused expression slowly eased into a slightly sardonic one and he almost rolled his eyes. Then on the other hand though, he didn´t really give a damn about the redhead, as long as Yazoo could still perform... Lifting a brow and feeling his loins stir, he said in a low, purring voice, leaning forward and letting his lips touch Yazoo´s earlobe in a feathery almost-kiss, "And you think you can still take care of your duties?"

Yazoo's body reacted to the close proximity of his brother now, when his darkly masculine voice whispered across the youth's skin. "Mm, yes, I will do my best," he closed his eyes against the awakening of his pleasure receptors, which hummed, alive with desire, and Sephiroth had not even touched him yet. "First order of business then, my brother?" he knew very well what sort of business it was, but being here, in their home, where Sephiroth's will had ruled him from such a young age, bringing him more pleasure than he could even comprehend in that stage of life, he wanted to hear his Big Brother say it, thrilling him.

Sephiroth took his sweet time before he answered the question. With half closed eyes, he traced the pearly curve of Yazoo´s earshell with his lips, feeling the velvety skin against his mouth. Opening it slowly, he took the soft skin between his lips, lightly nipping at it, before his tongue slowly and lightly traced over the shell, tickling and tasting it. Such a delicate thing it was and it could be crushed so very easily, all he had to do was let his jaw snap shut... The feeling of power and his twisted thoughts intoxicated him, as they always did. Finally he let go with one long lick along the outer shell and said lowly, smelling the fresh scent of the grass and the wind that Yazoo had carried with him from outside, "I suggest we change location first." And with that, he unceremoniously heaved Yazoo over his shoulder like a child in just the same way he had always done since they were little, and carried him over to the sofa where he more or less threw him with his back onto the couch. All the while, he held Yazoo´s ass, his hand deliberately stroking it ever so lightly, almost wandering between Yazoo´s firm thighs, caressing the roundness of his buttocks. Their ancestors stared down on the scene from their huge paintings, but it was not a new sight, and their disapproval went unnoticed as always.

Yazoo's breath caught when he had felt Sephiroth's powerful mouth on his earlobe. He felt small and fragile right now, powerless in his family's home, and simply let himself be carried over to the plush sofa. He loved the feeling of Sephiroth's hands cupping and squeezing his ass. "Ohhh, Big Brother," he mewled, and as he could not escape it, he would do what he had always done; he gave himself over to it, reveling in the pleasure. His hands threaded into that gorgeous mane of hair, stroking it idly, nuzzling the silver bangs and noble brow. He did love his brother, really, and the way Seph made him feel was...

Smirking, Sephiroth leaned down, kneeling over his brother and holding one of his wrists over his head, while his mouth was busy nipping at Yazoo´s delicate throat, his tongue licking over the boy´s barely there Adam´s apple and the small, exquisite notch where his collarbones met. Sephiroth´s hunger had been sparked, and his fingers ferociously wandered over heating skin, tearing at clothes and searching for a hard nipple he could pinch and manipulate so the delectable creature underneath him would thrust up into him with lewd desire. His own manhood already stood to attention and he pressed his groin against Yazoo´s slender leg, making him feel the passion and lust he felt himself. "Have you been a good whore?" he breathed hotly into Yazoo´s ear, his hands roaming his brother´s warm body feverishly.

Yazoo's eyes shot open and he used his free hand to slip into his pants pocket and bring out the money Vincent had given him, minus Rufus' cut. It still was a substantial amount, enough to keep a person with a much lower standard of living than Sephiroth and Kadaj were used to living comfortably for a month and this was only one evening's pay. Pressing the money delicately into Sephiroth's hand, Yazoo waited, hoping his brother would be happy with this, as it was really the best he could do. He had thought of keeping one of the crisp bills for himself this time, as usually the money passed straight from Rufus to Sephiroth. However, in this case, he felt he might be stealing some of the money meant for Kadaj's future by doing so, and he was well taken care of, as long as he didn't screw it up.

"Good boy," Sephiroth smiled thinly, tossing the money onto the coffee table as if it was nothing worth looking at, and kept softly biting into Yazoo´s neck. "That is a generous tip you've got there," he murmured, his grip on Yazoo´s wrist tightening a bit. There was anger starting to boil within him as well, mixing with his carnal desire. Of course it was good that Yazoo brought in the money Sephiroth wanted and needed, but still... Despite his escapades with his clients, he had to remind his little brother that he still belonged to Sephiroth completely. If he loosened the leash who knew what could happen... "Did you get it from Valentine?" the silver haired man asked lowly, this time really biting into the soft earlobe and pulling a bit till he felt little drops of blood moistening his lips and Yazoo stiffen underneath him.

Yazoo yelped at the vice-like clamping breaking the skin at his ear, tears coming to his eyes, but he would not cry for his brother this time if he could help it; he was no longer a child. "Y-yes..." and he wondered why it mattered. Sephiroth had never cared who he did before, but he knew his brother was jealous, so he did not press the matter and started touching him, trying to soothe him again. His fingers found the buttons to Sephiroth's shirt between them, undoing them to reveal flawlessly smooth skin and rose-colored nipples. Biting his lower lip at the sight, he began to move his thigh, sliding it along the stiff, glorious erection he felt poking him insistently, wanting relief in his care, so relieve it he would.

Sephiroth gave a quiet sigh, demandingly leaning into the touch. He let go of Yazoo´s tortured ear, a bit appeased, and started to lick the thin trail of blood away. The caressing must feel good after the abuse, if Yazoo´s shuddering was any indication. Stroking over the sweet, soft ring of rosy flesh around his brother´s nipple, Sephiroth let go to trail his fingers over a muscular stomach and down to a hipbone, brushing over it with his thumb and pulling down the waistband of Yazoo´s pants a bit. "Was he good?"

Yazoo bit harder into his lip as he felt his nipple teased and his pants coming down as he feverishly, but carefully as possible, chose his words. "B-Brother," he said breathlessly, but with resolve, his eyes heavy lidded, but never wavering from the smoldering gaze studying him now, "you know very well that I am not at liberty to discuss my clients' personal business with non-Lotus personnel. How would _you_ feel if I just-"

The Goddess had taken pity on Yazoo that day it seemed, for there came a knock at the door.

tbc

* * *

**Soooo, now we´ll have to go through a very dramatic, action-laden weekend at the silverhead´s mansion XDDD We hope you enjoy!!!!**

**kiki-slasha:** Congrats again dear! *snuggles* Chephren and I found your request so awesome that we decided to change the story a bit XD We hope to have it up soon, but since it now fits into the story it might be just a few chapters till it is up (and we´re quite a few chapters ahead of posting, sorry XDDD)... Yeah, poor Tseng, he can´t even talk to Yazoo anymore -_-

_Congratulations, Kiki!!! You are reviewer #100. Wooooooooooooooot!!!!! XDDD We will get on that wish for you, love. Great work! Yeah, lil Cloudy, sooooo cute in this one! Yeah, me too! I am so missing the Tseng myself, and I know Yazoo is. They had an exciting date planned too. Thank you so much!!! Love you too! *kasnuggles* ;D_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Hey! Yes, Cloud is rather young in this fic, so he might have reminded Yazoo of Kadaj, his little brother, and he wanted to ease his fears a little... Hm, I don´t know if Rufus´d kill any of them, but fact is that he is a dangerous guy who won´t take betrayal lightly. Hopefully we´ll never have to see what he´ll do.

_Aww, sorry, love. Yesh, we both had things lately that have made it so we didn't get to meet much. Sorry for the wait. I can tell you we both love working on Lotus soooooo much and updating for you. Now that BMIK has started school, it hopefully will put us into a more regular routine. As far as killing anyone off, I can't really tell you what will happen in the future, but so far, I don't believe we have any plans of doing so. *huggles* XD_

**natzilla: **Oh DEAR, labour unions for prostitutes?!! I think Rufus´d go mad XD Besides, Seph wouldn´t have been able to 'sell' Yazoo there then. No, this place is dark and dangerous, and if they don´t play by the rules and get caught they´ll get p-u-n-i-s-h-e-d XD You´re right though, the Doofus isn´t stupid, Yazoo brings in too much money to disgard of him... I suppose Vincent is weeping somewhere. But we´´ll see more of him later, no worries^^

_Hey Nat-Nat!! XD Why, thank you! Yeah, I know, right? This disposal crap is bull!!! There very well may be a labor union for hookers, but Yaz and Cloud are ineligible because they no longer have the same human rights unfortunately. So you must help us take good care of them, kk? I know Yazoo could use your motherly love right about now. *hands him to you* Yay!!! Your fork smiley cracks me up!!! Nat on a rampage, would you go to Vinny's house and tell him to get his pretty head back on straight? That he endangers prostitutes' lives when he has mood swings like that? I can just see you there telling him off and he just stares at you dumbfoundedly, like "uh-buhhhhhhhhh?" LMFAO!!!! Yeah, they are rather cute, Tseng and Yaz *dreamy eyes* Yeah, you know, Yaz would be a great sex teacher. Thanks!! The Loz looks out for his Yazzy XDDD TTYL, babe! *kasmooches*_

**IA1979:** Oh the auction... After reading your review Chephren worked something out so you will get to know how it went XD Cloud really is a sweet boy, still so young and inexperienced, but I wonder if it´ll stay like that... Thanks for the congrats and I´m happy you enjoyed it that much!!!

_Oh, dear, sorry. Damn, I forgot about the auction for a sec, and we totally wrote this part I think even at the point where we posted the last chap maybe, but Yaz will certainly find out about how it went. I know, Yaz is such an industrious lil worker bee too. Doofus strikes again! Yaz should get rewards, not punishment, so that is what we hope to eventually accomplish. Thank you so much, love!!!! XD_

**Soyna:** Ah well, don´t worry about not reviewing the het chapter XD We can´t all like all characters, I have my 'hate/not so cherished' characters as well^^ Ah yes, Cloud was very considerate and I think he was right. All hell´d have broken loose if Rufus´d have noticed that Cloud wasn´t a virgin anymore and it would´ve been bad for Cloud and his family as well.

_Yeah, lil Cloudo, so adorable, and I hope he does too. We will have to see how it goes. I will have Yaz find out when he returns to the Lotus. Yeah, I would have loved to have seen the lesson! Thank heavens for imagination, right? Yeah, you and me both, more Tsengzoo! *tells herself* XDD So glad you are enjoying!_

**Rina76:** Haha, yes, Gen´s and Yazoo´s relationship is a bit ambiguous XD I think Gen likes Yaz, though. He just sees him as his rival as well. Hehe, no Yazoo surely isn´t a shy boy, but working for such a long time at the Lotus it´s really no wonder. XD Uhm.... yeah I got a bit carried away with the sunlight stuff and such *deep blush* Ah, I think Cloud is really grateful that Yazoo helped him out, but I think he has to worry about too much stuff to fall in love with anyone right now XD Oh my, I had to laugh a bit when I read your last comment about not wanting for Yazoo and Sephiroth to end up together XDDDD Of course I can´t spoil anything (even though I´d love to), but let´s say that the two of them will go through a lot of trouble rather sooner than later XD

_Hey, Rina!! Glad you liked it! Yep, Gen is the shiznit! The Queen B! Hehehe XDD But yeah, he does like Yazoo... Gen is pretty complicated, I think. Aww, yeah, lil Cloudo... yeah, his situation hits home with Yaz a lot, and it hurts a little bit, so he simply had to. Yes, when it comes to smex, Yazoo is like, "sure, I'll teach you," and if he were Loz, he'd be rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles, psyching himself up. XD Oh gosh, when Yazoo looked all fairylike in the dust there, I was NOT expecting that from Cloud at all, it was sooooooooo beautiful *dreamy eyes* I am forever grateful to BMIK for that image! To even be a dust mote floating around his head *sigh* my lil dust mote life would be a happy, blissful one. XDDDD OMG, thank you so much!!! Yes, I am with you, I am positive they are the most arousing sounds on Gaia. I'm sure even Seph prolly thinks so. Yeah, and Cloud etching Yazoo in ecstasy into his mind too totally got me too. Brilliant, Rina! I never thought of that, Yaz claiming hearts, that is so beautiful!! *lovestruck* Yeah, you know, I am a bit on the fence myself over whether it will be Tseng or not... Tsengzoo has become an OTP for me because of this fic!!! XD I love love love him, so we shall just have to see... but there will be more Tsengzoo, of that you can be sure. At this point, we definitely know which pairings we like best! TTYL, babe! *huggles*_

**Mikaela Mae:** Hah, yes, for Cloud Yazoo might have broken the rule, just to piss Rufus off XDDD And help Cloud, of course, but then in the end it didn´t happen anyway ;) Don´t worry, all of them will get plenty of airing time soon again! For now we want to concentrate a bit on the family history of Yazoo, so we get to know his circumstances better but when he comes back to the Lotus we will see more of them!

_Yep, in this case, Yaz didn't really start out a rule-breaker, but he has learned to enjoy it, because it feels good, and he is finding his own power in it. Yeah, lil Cloud, I really do like the way he seemed so uncomfortable and even a bit logical at first and then the way he too gave himself over. You are right!! We must have more Tseng, and Reno too, absolutely. We'll see what we can do. Glad you are enjoying it! XD_

_**As always we´d like to hear your thoughts on the chapter and if you want to read more, because only then you´ll get more ;)**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, new chapter already, very early this time. Yay us ^___^**

**Chephren – Yazoo**

**Superkalifragi – Sephiroth, Genesis**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**

Sephiroth had frozen in his actions, just as Yazoo was about to degrade him to a mere client and his narrowed eyes were speaking volumes, but the knock on heavy wood made him snap his head towards it, fine silver hair hanging in his face. "What is it?" he asked sharply, clearly not pleased that he had been interrupted, but he let go of Yazoo´s wrist and stood from the sofa. His wide sleeve hang over his groin, effectively hiding his erection - but not his smooth chest- when the door opened and Genesis appeared in the door way.

"I was just wondering if I could have a glass of water..." He took in the proud, slightly disheveled form of his object of interest and Yazoo´s head poking up from behind the backside of the couch. His eyes were drawn towards Sephiroth again for a split second, or more spefically: his groin, and he held his breath as his schooled eye took notice of the enormous erection.

Getting a bit weak in the knees, the auburn haired man maintained his questioning smile and asked innocently, "I didn´t interrupt you with anything, did I? I can have it later as well..." Of course, he didn´t want anything later, dark jealousy was already welling up inside him and he felt a sudden frostiness towards Yazoo. They hadn´t even been here for half an hour and already, the little slut had to jump his brother! But he had suspected something like that, which was why he had come down immediately after Loz had shown him the room and then excused himself to meet his baby brother...

"Hello, Gen," Yazoo could have kissed him. He was so grateful for Genesis right now, but he pulled down his shirt as he stood and rounded the couch toward his friend, passing Sephiroth on his way, his cool, expressionless demeanor returning, "No, no, I will get it for you." Grabbing Gen's hand, he offered, "Let me show you around." His words were kind, but it was not a question. Yazoo knew very well that his brother could be a bit volatile and that he did not like hearing any form of 'no' come out of Yazoo's mouth, and especially seemed to detest hearing Lotus policies, but Big Brother had brought it on himself after all. However, Yazoo decided that the wisest thing was to get himself and Genesis away from the line of fire right now!

Genesis was a bit startled by the sudden departure, and he´d have wanted to talk a bit more to Sephiroth, but as he was dragged along, he simply waved at the man. Sephiroth did not reciprocate the gesture, but simply stared after them, not pleased to have been ridden of his fuck at all. Still, he was too polite and well-educated (and aware that they had done something forbidden) to insist that Yazoo stay with him.

Yazoo led Genesis to one end of the hall, pausing to open a set of heavy double doors, revealing a long antique table and six chairs. There were a couple of fine hutches made with the same, delicate motif as the table and chairs, holding very breakable-looking china for special occasions. "This is our family dining room, where we will have our meal tonight. We do have a small staff on call for such meals, but otherwise, only Betty stays to take care of Kadaj and Big Brother's meals while Loz and I are not visiting."

Allowing Genesis to take a look around first, he then led him to the kitchen at the end. It was a rather generous kitchen, too big perhaps for the four of them, which of course only Betty would cook in, but it came with the house and had been necessary when their parents had lived there, Yazoo guessed, he really couldn't remember much of his childhood other than Sephiroth.

They'd had a governess who had tutored them in Literature, World Events and Mathematics, whom Big Brother had retained once their parents had died, and with the four of them, it had been rather expensive. He had also taken it upon himself to tutor Yazoo in the pleasures of the body, but where Sephiroth had learned such things was still unknown to Yazoo, and Big Brother had taught him quite a lot. Their parents had a very plentiful social life, and had really not been around very much for their early years. There had been a point, when Yazoo was older, where their mother had taken more interest in their lives, after their father had disappeared, but he couldn't remember when or why...

"Here is our kitchen," and Yazoo moved to open the cupboard to get his friend a glass of cool water from the refrigerator door. Handing it to his friend, Yazoo leaned against the marble counter top and watched Genesis carefully, also inwardly centering himself again.

Genesis was impressed, but he wisely kept it from his face and simply commented with a "Nice." The furniture was rich and antique, but he didn´t fail to notice that the one or other was missing and that it was slightly demolished, like someone had failed to take care of it. Hadn´t Yazoo mentioned that they were impoverished? Maybe they hadn´t had the money to keep all of it or take good care of it... Still, it was beautiful and reminded him a bit of a haunted castle. The huge paintings in the hallways and rooms were a bit creepy, but one could clearly see that this family had a long history. Taking the glass from Yazoo, Gen nipped at it and then sat it down. He wasn´t really thirsty, it had been an excuse to come down and speak to Sephiroth anyway. Secretly he had hoped that the landlord would serve him, but then maybe he got more information out of Yazoo anyway. "Nice kitchen. Will Loz cook for us later?"

"Thank you," Yazoo replied, graciously, "yes, Loz is on vacation, but I bet Big Brother and Kadaj will be missing his cooking, so he might whip up something special! Is there anything in particular you would like? I can ask him..."

"No, not really. It doesn´t really matter, whatever he makes tastes good anyway," Genesis denied, really meaning it. His eyes drifted towards the window and he wondered how big the property really was. "Do you have an herbary as well?"

"Yes, but sadly, most of our garden is overgrown. We only have one gardener who harvests for our dinners anymore. As I am sure you have noticed, we are not as lavish as our ancestors may have been. We are only living off my salary and whatever Loz can spare, but it is enough to keep us comfortable, and in the house, although a lot of which is not used. We hope to always keep it though, as it is very important, at least to Big Brother. I am not sure how the others feel. Sephiroth knows more of our family history than I." He could easily take an interest, but Yazoo, whose home was the Lotus, found he couldn't care less about family tradition. He quieted, as the subject was starting to irritate him. "You are not thirsty, Gen?"

"Well no, you took care of it, thank you," Genesis replied quietly, setting the full glass aside. "Would you mind if I have a look, though? The landscape is beautiful as far as I´ve seen and it is a welcome change to the view we have from the Lotus..." The slight irritation in Yazoo´s voice wasn´t missed by the auburn haired man and he thought that maybe the fresh air would calm Yazoo down. Maybe he was angered because Genesis had interrupted his fuck-session with his brother. Well, Genesis´d have been furious if it had been him and the silver angel...

Yazoo blinked, "Certainly, follow me," and he led Genesis out of the side kitchen door, through the gardens, past a large glass conservatory, in which one could see things growing wildly through the green-tinted windows. There was a very nicely placed stone pathway that led them out to a fountain with benches overlooking a rolling hillside, with a large, wooded thicket at the bottom a good distance away. The wooded areas there also belonged to them, and they could see the neighboring family's acreage over it in the distance.

Leading Genesis to the area directly behind the mansion, Yazoo showed him a more intimate family backyard setting, with a gazebo, overgrown trellises, and a small murky pond with lily pads. Several trees had been planted long ago strategically for shade, one of which held a great treehouse, a bit weathered, but still very sturdy, and the stuff of children's dreams, and in Yazoo and Sephiroth's case, burgeoning sexual fantasies. Yazoo blushed a bit when he saw it again, and did not really mention it as he motioned for Gen to have a seat in the gazebo with him and take in the beautiful afternoon.

Genesis was enticed by the beautiful, mysterious garden that looked like it was enchanted. Usually he didn´t care about green stuff, but here, he almost expected some fairy to flutter around him and sit down on his shoulder. Stunned, he sat down and kept quiet for a few moments, letting his eyes wander over the garden and the high mountains in the background. Everything was so wide and calm here... Eventually he tore his eyes away from the sight and interestedly inspected the tree house. "Is that yours?"

Yazoo found himself being haunted by cold whisperings of ice along his skin, and he shivered, "Yes, it is, our father had it built when Big Brother was little, his special treehouse." Although it was not particularly cold outside, Yazoo felt chilly and hugged himself.

"Can we go inside?" Gen queried, tilting his head. It seemed like a dream from his childhood days, he had always wanted one himself!

Feelings of dread crept up to rest on Yazoo's slim shoulders, but in the midst of all this control, where he felt utterly trapped and owned, Yazoo did love a good bit of defiance. It made him feel naughty... "Sure," he stopped shivering, and took Genesis by the hand again, leading him to the side of the large tree trunk facing away from the house, in case Sephiroth became curious. (Both sides of the treehouse had an entrance, but Yazoo made sure to pick the side where no one would see them enter.) Smirking, he made sure to lead the way though, in case any trinkets remained that would lead him down memory lane and give away what purpose this treehouse truly served.

There was a small mat on the floor and a small table with two chairs. The wood of the furniture was a bit rotten with age, but the weather had pretty much not affected them, as the structure had been built with care to keep any leakage out. Yazoo had a seat on one side of the mat and bid Genesis to have a seat if he liked. "Do you like it?"

"Uhm, I do..." The auburn haired prostitute clung to something solid. He wasn´t a child anymore and the height troubled him a bit. Once he sat down, it was better, though. His gaze wandered through the small room and he had to admit a bit of disappointment. It had looked a lot more fascinating from the outside. Now it was only small and well, almost empty. Maybe his imagination had been more vivid when he had been a child? But it was a place to withdraw nonetheless and that thought he liked. "What did you do in here?" he asked, inclining his head to have a look at the ceiling where a thick branch was stuck between the panels.

"Hn, well it is really Sephiroth's treehouse," Yazoo kept a straight face, "so you should probably ask him, but it is a secret that you are up here, so I wouldn't suggest that." Yazoo put a finger to his lips, his eyes smiling, to let Gen in on their naughty escapade.

"Oh, I will ask him then..." Genesis replied casually, pretending to be totally interested in the view through the open door. Out of the corner of his eye though, he observed Yazoo closely, searching for signs of jealousy or something. "Of course I won´t tell him that we were up here, I will just say that I noticed it when you showed me the garden," Gen hurried to add, not wanting to worry his friend. Yazoo might be his contrahend where Sephiroth was concerned, but that didn´t mean that Genesis didn´t value his company... "It must hold precious moments to your brother if he is so keen on keeping it to himself then, hm?"

Yazoo looked thoughtful for a moment. It was here that Sephiroth had held as his exclusive safehaven, his sanctuary, at least when he was much younger. Although it was very private and precious to him, Sephiroth had brought Yazoo here to play their special games. He shivered again and his cock twitched in his pants. Memories began to overtake him and he got that faraway, dreamy look in his eyes. Memories of his big brother and the ice, of Sephiroth's teenaged body over him, inside him while Yazoo writhed and moaned underneath him. He could still hear his own young voice moaning in his mind. Big Brother caressing his smooth cheek, the only one to ever kiss him before and it had been so sweet. Sephiroth had been such a great kisser, his lips smooth and full. Yazoo could feel even now the way it felt to have his brother inside him back then. They were not so experienced, but it was just as frantic and he had loved his brother so...

Noticing the dreamy look on Yazoo´s face, Genesis thought that maybe Sephiroth wasn´t the only one with memories about this place and he wondered if the two´s memories were connected somehow...? He gave Yazoo some time, but when he still didn´t answer, he touched the silver haired boy on the shoulder lightly. "Yazoo? You still with me?"

(Meanwhile Sephiroth paced the salon, restless, and downing one drink after another. This wasn´t how he had envisioned his weekend at all! In his version, he was fucking his brother silly and now here he was, having nothing to do and getting cranky!)

"Hn?" Yazoo snapped back to a concerned Genesis looking at him, and he placed his hand on Gen's, "Oh, yes... I would imagine that it does hold very precious memories for him." At least he secretly hoped they were precious. "Would you like to see the rest of the house now? I wish I could ask you to go riding with me, but Brother had to sell our horses, as they are a bit of work and money to maintain…" Only empty stables now… Yazoo's beloved mare, Emmaline… gone.

"Don´t bother, I already rode with you," Genesis smirked and got up to carefully make his way down the tree. While they were strolling back casually he couldn´t help but ask, "Say, the thing your brother wanted to talk about with you: it wasn´t about me, was it?"

Yazoo's eyes sparkled at Genesis' humor, and he immediately felt better when he got a thrill from remembering their fun games together. However, to his friend's question, Yazoo answered as nonchalantly as possible, "No, at first, as I suspected, Brother has not had actual visitors besides Loz and I for the longest time, but there is really nothing to worry about, Gen. He did say it was fine, didn't he?"

"I guess you are right," Genesis replied, thinking of a way how he could keep the focus on Sephiroth without it being too obvious. "I just don´t want to be a bother, you know I am really glad you agreed to invite me to your home. Is there anything I should rather not do? I mean, like using his mother´s favorite cup or something... I have no idea how to deal with such sophisticated people as you..." he added a shy smile, even though he was rather confident and knew what he was doing. He worked with 'sophisticated' people on a daily basis and they were just as lowly as everyone else. But still, he didn´t want to accidently put Sephiroth off by doing something stupid if he could avoid it...

"Yes," Yazoo answered immediately, "Masamune. When I was little, Father allowed Brother to begin training in the art of the katana. Now, I know almost nothing about these things, but what I do know..." Yazoo widened his eyes at Genesis for emphasis, "_Never _touch it. Sephiroth is very sensitive about his sword," Yazoo almost couldn't believe what he was saying, "_But _if you want to ask him about it and pay it compliments and tell him how big it is... alright?"

Genesis looked awkwardly at Yazoo, not sure if he was serious. Then he simply nodded though, and asked with interest, "Where is this sword, can I see it?"

Yazoo shrugged, "Sure, it's in the library. Follow me." He led Genesis back into the house through the patio doors underneath a great circular balcony that over hung it, keeping the rain off the wrought iron patio furniture so that one could watch from outside without being drenched. Once inside, they were in a grand ballroom at the center of the mansion that stood two stories high. The balcony and the patio were meant to be places to get fresh air during great gatherings. On the opposite side of the room upstairs was a double carpeted staircase, just as there had been in the main hall, where Loz had brought Genesis as they first entered. It was a rather modest ballroom as far as such rooms went, with lovely wooden parquet floors, black décor with fine silver candelabras and chandeliers lining it with rows upon rows of fine mirrors. Any furniture in the room had been long covered up by white bedsheets to keep the dust off.

"I especially like this room, it is rather dusty, but I like to imagine fairy tale gatherings in here..." Yazoo went all dreamy-eyed again as he led Gen to the opposite side of the room, through the double doors and off to the opposite side of the kitchen-dining-servant quarter side of the manor. On this side, there were the more private family rooms on the upper floor and here below there was a large library as well as Sephiroth's private study next door.

Opening the library door, allowing Genesis to enter first, Yazoo gestured to a very prominent display resting on top of one of the shorter book cases. "Here it is," he approached it, tilting his head, appraising Masamune for the first time in ages. "What do you think?"

With approving eyes, Genesis took in the incredibly long and shiny blade, his hands almost touching the glass made display box as he traced the lenght with his fingers, "Impressive," he breathed, fascinated.

Sephiroth meanwhile shut his book closed with a quiet snap and looked over the row of books on the shelf he was standing behind. After he had had enough of wandering restlessly through the salon, drinking, he had decided that he could come here as well for some study. As it was, he hadn´t had peace for long, though.

When the door first opened, a quick thrill made him automatically prepare to shove his brother up against a wall and take him right there, but to his disappointment, the other guy had entered. Yazoo followed in tow, but he was not alone... Putting the book aside, Sephiroth clasped his hands behind his back and came up to them from behind, his boots clicking on the marble stone floor. "You finished your tour?" he asked, with languid politeness, but underneath, he wasn´t disinterested at all. He wanted to get rid of Genesis.

"Brother," Yazoo had heard the sound of his boots, but still his heart jumped a bit in his chest. He had narrowly escaped his brother's wrath, and he could practically smell the man's arousal. Not to mention the strong stench of alcohol oozing from his pores. "We were just admiring Masamune. Genesis was very impressed," and he looked to Gen to see if he wanted to say anything finally, hoping Sephiroth might enjoy conversation about his coveted blade and decide prostitutes were not all bad? He knew he was living in a dream world, but he gave it a shot anyway.

"I see..." Sephiroth replied, not sounding too interested. Usually it would have pleased him, but usually he didn´t have to bear the presence of an unwelcome guest either. He had nothing personal against the auburn haired whore, and under different circumstances, he might even have admired Genesis´ beauty and made some pleasant small talk with him. But these weren´t normal circumstances. This was _his _house and he was the landlord and if he didn´t get what he wanted, then he could become a rather difficult person. He was used to getting his will here, and right now, he didn´t.

Usually he wouldn´t have cared much for what Yazoo was doing after he´d had him, but now the knowledge alone that he couldn´t have his brother whenever he wanted drove him crazy! He felt like he was stalking Yazoo like a starved hunter its prey, waiting for a good moment to attack. It was rather unsettling and Sephiroth wanted to occupy himself with more important matters than Yazoo right now, but he just couldn´t tear his eyes away from the curvy hips and lush lips...

"Yes, indeed, it´s a beautiful sword..." Gen admired sweetly with a spectacular flutter of his lashes, unaware that Sephiroth was paying him no mind. "And so... long..." Gen felt triumphant that he could make the compliment, since Yaz had advised him to do so himself and threw him a brief look, to see if he had done well.

Yazoo gave Genesis a small smile, and was impressed with the way he made the innuendo so sexy. That was why Gen lived on the top floor alright! When he glanced at his brother though and caught the predatory stare, Yazoo would have normally cum in his pants after letting Sephiroth seduce him with his eyes, enjoying the sexual energy aimed at him in the company of others, but this time, he sincerely wished that Sephiroth would have tried a bit harder. "Hn. Genesis, come, and I will make us some tea in the salon. Brother, would you like to join us?"

"Certainly," Sephiroth replied wryly and lead the way to the winter garden, where he sat down in a way so that he could see what Yazoo was doing in the kitchen with Genesis, who, out of consideration, had followed his friend to offer his help. He thought that Sephiroth might like considerate and polite people... Once they were out of earshot though, Genesis leaned over with an uncertain expression and asked Yazoo quietly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Yazoo looked at his friend with kind eyes, "No, it is my brother, he is very stressed lately, and he is acting out. Please don't concern yourself, it's nothing." He prepared the tea, in a beautiful silver set and matching platter and carried it out to Sephiroth and cocked his head, signaling Genesis to have a seat and be comfortable. He served Genesis the first cup, then his eldest brother, and then himself, smelling it first. "Mmm, Chamomile, I thought we could all have a respite before dinner, perhaps a nap and some time for you to settle in, Gen, and this should help relax you."

"Sounds good," Genesis replied politely, sipping at his tea and complimenting, "This is delicious." Maybe Yazoo´s brother was angry that he had come here uninvited, so now Genesis did his best to show that he was pleasant company... Delicately holding his cup, he watched the silver haired man over the rim, but Sephiroth´s eyes were expressionlessly fixed on Yazoo and his brother´s pouty lips wrapping around the cup as he drank.

Yazoo nearly choked on his tea when he saw Sephiroth blatantly ignoring their guest. Quick as lightning, Yazoo's boot connected with his big brother's shin under the table, and then Yazoo was thanking Genesis as if nothing had happened. Seeing some tea splash on to Gen's hand as the redhead moved with the full cup, Yazoo reacted, knowing that this would also make his brother pay more attention. "Oh, you poor dear, that tea is still pretty hot... here, let me," and Yazoo took the cup and saucer and placed them on the glass top table in front of him. Bringing the wet hand to his lips, he lapped up the tea and soothed the burned skin with his tongue, drawing the wet fingers into his mouth, one by one. Taking his napkin, he wiped off Genesis' hand, "Does it hurt? Would you like some salve?"

Sephiroth flinched out of his daydreams when a sharp pain erupted in his shin and was about to make an irritable comment, but then the sight of his brother suckling the slender digits of their guest into his mouth, glistening tongue swirling around them, eased his scowl into a blank expression. The first moment, it was just incredibly sexy and it made Sephiroth recognize indeed that they had a beautiful guest, who looked a bit astounded at the treatment, lush lips parted, eyelids heavy and cheeks lightly coloured. Sephiroth´s desire was undoubtedly stirred and he could enjoy the show for as long as it took jealousy to stir as well. His bright eyes darkened a bit as he watched Genesis in a mixture of hostility and calculating lust (it didn´t really deter Sephiroth to imagine for a moment that he´d roughly pull the man´s pants down and fuck his whimpering, needy form right on the coffee table). Genesis, who noticed the look, felt his cheeks heat a bit more and a strange nervousness paired with excitement shot through his belly. Slowly withdrawing his hand he said quietly, "No thank you, it is fine, really."

Yazoo smiled at Genesis, and then, turning to his brother, who was being no help in the conversation whatsoever, asked wryly, "So, Big Brother, are you enjoying your tea?" He was hoping Sephiroth would bite and play along at least for now until dinner time, when he was certain between Loz, he and Kadaj, they could hold some hopefully civil chitchat. Yazoo was also anxious to see his little brother, as it had been so long. He was a bit apprehensive about it though, as Yazoo had not seen Kadaj for almost a year now. Pulling himself back to the present moment, he sat and waited patiently for his brother's answer.

"It is, thank you for asking," Sephiroth replied nonchalantly, remembering his manners again. He hadn´t even touched his cup yet, but well, who cared. "So, did you show your friend around? Excuse me please, I haven´t even introduced myself yet, I have a lot on my mind these days." The man flashed a charming smile at Genesis that dazzled the prostitute, so he mechanically just shook his head to tell that he was alright. "My name is Sephiroth; I am Yazoo´s and Loz´ older brother. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, may I ask who our pleasant company is?"

Genesis felt a jolt shooting through his belly as he coyly looked down, blushing at the praise. Damn, he was behaving like some bloody school girl! His happiness was a bit dimmed by the fact that Sephiroth obviously didn´t remember their first encounter at the Golden Lotus, though. Well, maybe he really had a lot on his mind... "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos. The pleasure is all mine..." He delicately shook Sephiroth´s outstretched hand, silently gasping when he was held a second longer than would have been necessary. Turning his head back towards Yazoo, Sephiroth asked with feigned interest, "Did you show him the west wing already?"

"Only very briefly," Yazoo admitted, "the kitchen and dining area only as we went there to get Genesis some refreshment, but then we went outside and saw the garden and the conservatory." Yazoo somehow knew Sephiroth would want to know about that. There was a tower in the west wing where one could climb a beautiful staircase lined with paintings detailing the entire family history. Yazoo was hoping that his brother did not catch the bored look on his face as he turned to Genesis to explain...

"Yes, you have a wonderful garden I must say. Very tasteful." Gen took another sip from his tea as he observed Sephiroth doing the same and then innocently asked, "Was that a treehouse I spotted in one of the trees?" Sephiroth almost choked on his tea. Giving a light cough and setting the cup aside, he said behind his napkin, "Well, I am sure Yazoo already told you...?"

Yazoo had an honest, cornered look in his eyes for a moment, when Sephiroth mentioned his name anywhere near the mention of the treehouse, surely doing nothing for his self-defense, but he recovered quickly. "What would I have told him? It is your treehouse after all, Brother, but I did assert that it was your special treehouse and that it might have held very precious memories for you?" Yazoo formed the question to be sure that his brother did not mind what he had said as well as his curiosity that the memories there _were _as special to Sephiroth as they had been for him, as they were all Yazoo really remembered from that time. He also could not place it, but despite the warmth of the room, Yazoo felt rather cold all of a sudden.

"Well actually, not that special at all," Sephiroth cruelly dismissed, tracing the rim of the cup with his finger. Of course this wasn´t true. It had been the treehouse where he first had pounced on his little brother. His father had built it for him after Loz had been born and to ease Sephiroth´s jealousy about the new baby getting so much attention. Sephiroth had declared that they had to give the baby back because its crying was getting on his nerves, so their father had made the treehouse for him as some sort of safehaven. And surely neither of his brothers had been allowed to EVER enter it until Sephiroth had hit puberty. Then he had made an exception for Yazoo. He had known that his little brother was fascinated with the treehouse, all his brothers were: it was forbidden and looked like so much fun. Allowing the little one to enter it had also provided Sephiroth with leverage, so he could threaten him to never take him there again in case he would tell anyone what they had done in there...

It marked a very crucial point in their relationship where Sephiroth had set himself up to be the master of every aspect of Yazoo´s life. He had even nurtured and helped mold the more feminine aspects of his brother alongside his insistence on decorum in all situations so that Yazoo would be softer, prettier… and a lot less trouble than Loz and Kadaj. Sephiroth even fancied Yazoo to be his female counterpart at times, except for a couple of important things nestled between the youth's long, graceful legs. Smirking a bit at the memory, the young man crossed his own legs, casually leaning back. "It is just an ordinary treehouse."

"... I see," Genesis said, inwardly frowning a bit. Was it just him or had Yazoo´s mouth just twitched in a disapproving way? "Still, it is beautiful. When I was a child, I always wished for one..."

"Well, I can show you some time, maybe..." Sephiroth offered with a thin smile, enjoying the game, playing with Yazoo´s feelings. He certainly wouldn´t take any other person there than his brother, but Yazoo didn´t know that...

Yazoo found himself wishing he would serve his brother tea more often, wishing he had spat in it or something worse, but really, he wasn't like that. He did not feel particularly close to Sephiroth right now, and did not want to be near him, no matter what his duties were. So the time they had spent together, the treehouse, these things were trivial to Sephiroth, as long as he got laid. Yazoo's hands, which sat folded in his lap, had clenched into fists, and his jaw clenched as well, but he would not let the eldest see his hurt. He could think whatever he wanted; mighty Lord Sephiroth in his illustrious family's home, but Yazoo would not allow his feelings to be hurt by him anymore, even if he did love him, even if he _was_ his brother. Yazoo knew it was not this simple. He just wanted to be angry. Nothing was simple here, and he didn't see any clear way out without losing those he loved, so he simply changed the subject. "How is Kadaj?"

"You haven´t seen him yet?" Sephiroth feigned surprise, eyes innocently widening. "Well, he might keep Loz occupied and I told him to finish his studies first, but you should see him at dinner."

Though Sephiroth was ignorant to the change in Yazoo, Genesis was not and he wondered just what was going on here. Clearly Yazoo was upset, which strangely enough was indicated by him becoming withdrawn, his eyes turning frosty and, what astonished Genesis even more, looking more like his elder brother than ever before... Sephiroth´s words must really have done something to him; Genesis had never seen him so... frosty and aloof. Inwardly he felt compelled to do something, like a reassuring gesture, but the whole situation was so awkward, and in the end, it wasn´t really his business... So he kept quiet, smiled and took another sip from his tea.

Yazoo looked at Genesis, no longer paying his brother any mind, "Gen, I suggest we turn in now for some much needed rest. Come, I will walk with you to your room," and with that, they left their dishes for Betty to clean up, and Sephiroth did find his manners to stand as the two smaller men left the table.

Yazoo led Gen to his room and then crossed the upper floor and took the familiar second door to the left where his own childhood room waited. Noticing in his emotional funk that Loz had been kind enough to set his suitcase at the foot of his bed, Yazoo managed a weak smile to himself, pulling it aside and set it on the floor nearby. Removing his stylish frock coat finally, Yazoo sat on the side of his bed in his silky black shirt sleeves. To keep it in a nice condition, Yazoo removed that as well and his fitted black pants, hanging them on one of the poles of his lavish four-poster canopy bed, and threw himself down upon the mattress. It felt like ages since he had slept here and he, a bit excitedly, shimmied himself under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he did his best to quiet his mind and drift off into sleep.

Sephiroth watched the two of them leaving the room and sat down again, pushing the tea cup aside. His fingers started to drum on the hard wooden table as his eyes observed the watch hands of the huge clock creeping forward second after second. After 20 minutes had passed, he finally stood, a small smile creeping onto his lips and he left the room, forcing himself to a normal, dignified pace even though in his mind he had already raced up to the second floor, screwing his brother into the mattress. Finally he reached his destination, and, after a quick glance to each side to make sure they wouldn´t get interrupted again, he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. As he turned around, he found Yazoo in bed already, eyes closed. It was rather dark in here; the sky was cloudy and through the small window, almost no light came in. Moving towards the bed, Sephiroth´s smirk widened, his gaze becoming predatory again as he got one knee on the bed and leaned over the sleeping figure, his long hair spilling over his shoulder onto the mattress. "It seems we finally got some time to ourselves," he purred, anticipation and heavy lust swinging in his voice as he touched down to pull the blanket from Yazoo.

The youth's eyes opened to stare up into the flawlessly beautiful face of his incredible asshole of a brother. He did not acknowledge him; he did not simply undress and let it happen as he had considered doing, only lay there, appraising the only love he had ever known with cold eyes and a seething rage inside him. "Why not go fuck someone who means something to you. I was sleeping."

The smirk froze and it took Sephiroth 10 good seconds to proceed what Yazoo had just said, during which he just blankly stared down, truly and utterly shocked. "…What?"

Yazoo did not waver, "You heard me. Or in all your perfection, do you need a hearing aid? I. Was. Sleeping."

"...You were...sleeping..." Sephiroth repeated slowly, mulling the words over in his mouth, tasting them and with every syllable his voice became graver. Actually, Sephiroth was still so overwhelmed that he wasn´t able to react. Never ever before had Yazoo spoken to him like that, had been so bold, so imperious and petulant and never EVER had he refused him!!! Confusion, fury, and shock still swirled inside the man, mixing with thoughts like, 'he did react strangely at the coffee table. Should have been more wimpy', 'it´s all _that _place´s fault', 'he slips from my control' and 'did he just refuse me?!' So when he did what he did, it wasn´t so much a conscious reaction but all these things bundled into one outlet: he slapped Yazoo square across the face so that his pretty head flew to the side.

After the good moment it took him to recover from the shock, and from the relief that it was only a slap, Yazoo chuckled mirthlessly at his brother, but inside he was scared shitless, knowing full well what kind of brutality his brother was capable of. To hold up the facade of confidence though, he simply rolled over so that his back faced Sephiroth. "Sleep well, brother."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something, knitting his brows and closing up again. Again he was speechless, seriously pondering the possibility that he had fallen asleep in his chair while waiting and experiencing a very strange dream. Then his fingers clawed around Yazoo´s shoulder though, painfully digging into the flesh as he brutally turned him around, snarling, "What is this supposed to mean?!"

Yazoo couldn't be bothered to hide his eye roll this time, and he proceeded to languidly explain, as if he was battling sleep each second, "It means that you are my blood, and I will never turn away from you. It means that, yes, for the good of our family; I am property of Rufus Shinra now. But now that I know the truth, that I mean nothing to you, why should I give up my rest to accommodate _you_? I am tired, did I not say that?"

The vice grip around Yazoo´s shoulder tightened for a moment, but then Sephiroth´s shoulders relaxed, and slowly, a small, lenient smile formed on his lips. So this was how the wind was blowing. Yazoo was _sulky._ Well, he could work with that... Sighing, the elder shook his head as in disbelief, chuckling, his graceful form silently shaking. "You silly boy, how did you come to that stupid conclusion? I was just teasing you..." Leaving his brother´s shoulder, one hand gently stroked over Yazoo´s reddened cheek, as Sephiroth looked him deeply in the eye, turning on the charm. "Of course I care about you. You are the most precious thing to me..." 'You bring in the money,' he added wryly in his thoughts. "So this was what this was all about?"

Yazoo opened his eyes only to narrow them at his brother, "Do not joke with me that way," and he desperately wanted to believe what Sephiroth said to him now, he wanted his brother to love him, as he had loved him. He wanted things to be the way they were before, in a way, but the truth of the matter was, when he had seen the world outside.... and he also hated his brother for running his life. "Are you certain you mean what you are saying to me now, or is this only another tease?" He searched his brother's eyes, but he could not find anything remotely like any look Genesis, the one he called friend, had ever given him, or Rude, in that sweet moment after his release, or Tseng, with those warm, dark eyes... He did not trust this look on his brother's face right now, for it was strange...

Sephiroth paused for a moment, his fingertips lightly touching Yazoo´s lips to hush him. "I do not joke, Yazoo." Then he lowered his head, withdrawing his fingers to replace them with his lips, brushing over Yazoo´s but not quite kissing him to show that he respected the Lotus´ rules. "Or does this feel fake to you?" He cupped Yazoo´s cheek, looking him in the eye, taking in that beautiful face, these huge eyes that were so desperate to be loved and that were loved, because only Sephiroth could give them what they needed.

Yazoo's eyelids fluttered at the brush over his lips, those familiar lips that he had loved to kiss when they were younger. His body was reacting. _Dammit_, he bit his lip; his libido really _could_ be a bother sometimes, fueled by his passionate feelings for his beloved brother, who it hurt him to hate. He didn't want to hate him, but it made him feel safe somehow, like he owned himself... his own master. Yet to be owned so utterly and completely used to be comforting. To belong to someone... "No, it does not..." he answered truthfully, and he did believe his brother. He knew Sephiroth well enough to know when he had dropped his haughty airs and was being real. Finally feeling moved to share his affections again; Yazoo slid bare arms around his brother's neck and touched his forehead to Sephiroth's. He would spend this time with his brother here, like old times, and perhaps rekindle the old togetherness.

Letting out a sigh that could have meant anything, Sephiroth leaned closer, feeling Yazoo´s bare upper body pressing against his, the silky sheets rubbing between them. His one arm slid around the other´s slender waist, holding him up, stroking with his thumb over naked marble skin. So thin, so fragile-just like a doll... his other hand slowly pulled the sheets down, revealing more and more of Yazoo´s naked form, while his mouth started to ravish his brother´s throat with passion, but not unkindly. Gods, he really needed it now, the flesh in his loins was screaming again!

Yazoo also sighed at the feeling of his brother's hands on his body, awakening every sensitivity in their wake. He arched away to give Sephiroth's lips better access to his neck, his hands burying into those gorgeous silky tresses he even now enjoyed playing with, idly using it to tickle his brother's skin. He did so now, running his hands over pale perfection, twirling one of the silver locks to tease at Sephiroth's nipple, his other hand raking nails lightly down a powerful back, across a muscular torso, over the hip to settle at the stiff arousal he knew was there. He gasped as the cool air and Sephiroth's mouth spurred his own desires with a flood of sensation. His slender fingers began to pet and palm, working the bulge inside the fabric.

Grinding his pelvis against Yazoo´s skilled hand encouragingly, Sephiroth buried his hand in his brother´s hair, massaging his scalp since he knew that he was especially sensitive there. He had found out a few years ago by accident, as Yazoo had started to actually _purr_ and gotten an orgasm without Sephiroth touching him anywhere else! "Help me undress, kitten," he breathed, kissing Yazoo´s shoulder, his loose shirt brushing against his brother´s bare, unprotected nipple.

"Ohhh," Yazoo moaned softly, at the fingertips on his scalp, as well as being called "kitten," and Sephiroth's tenderness with him now. Just like old times... His fingers shakily moved to unbutton that white, flowing shirt, untucking it from the waistband of those black leather pants, and sliding it from broad shoulders. Unfastening the waistband, Yazoo unleashed his brother's proud cock, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the awesome sight. Leaning forward, unasked, Yazoo took it into his mouth, licking and teasing it, bestowing affection on even this part of his brother's body, while his fingers reached inside the leather to roll and shift soft twin sacs.

Sephiroth arched his back, closing his eyes and restraining himself from shoving Yazoo´s head down so he would take him all in. He was kneeling above his brother´s head, still stroking his head. "That´s it, dear, such a good boy..." His lips parted as his throat rumbled and a moan found its way into the sultry tension surrounding them, undulating his hips some more. Finally. This was what he had been waiting for all this time and there was no way that he´d let anything interrupt them no- A knock against the door made him snap open his eyes, growling frighteningly.

tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Aeriths-Rain **– _Thank you so much!!! XD Yeah, me too, I am pining for some more Tsengzoo myself. TTYL! _ Yeah, Gen is ready to wreak havoc XDDD Oh, and Tseng is cute indeed… he´s suffering right now, but I bet he´ll find a way to get close to his fairy again!

**IA1979 **– _Thank you!! *huggles* Yesh, oh gods, I came a couple of times writing Yazzy like that, I can tell you… and Rufus was damn sexy when he moaned like that…. *melts* Yeah, poor Tsengy *sniffles* Me too! I am very excited about this weekend they'll have, and I love me some Gen too, and you gotta admire his balls at getting himself over there like that! XDD Yeah, the paintings!! Thank heavens they do not move like the magical paintings at Hogwart's, but when BMIK first wrote that, that is totally the image I got… and if they were HP paintings, they could talk back as well, and that could do disastrous things for the smex! XDDDDDDDDDD I bet when he tried to masturbate there, they might make their comments and widen their eyes at Sephy's mako cannon! Poor Seph, no wonder he is so damn smug, nee? LMAO!! Thank you, love, so glad you are enjoying it as much as we are! XD _Hey^^ Glad we kinda made your weekend XD Yeah, poor Yazoo was getting quite an ass full *cough* But well, what Rufus wants Rufus gets *sigh* And no worries, we will show Tseng some mercy soon ;) Be sure that Genesis will try EVERYTHING to get into Sephy´s pants XDDDD And he might just catch the one winged angel´s eyes… ;)

**Kiki-slasha** – _Wooooooooooot!!! *gets down on one knee, looking up at you lovingly* That would be awesome, Kiki, and we should totally have Rufus (really it would be Tseng tho ;D coordinate the event!) Where would you like to have the ceremony and what Bishi last name would you take, as BMIK and I don't seem to have them. __XD Ms Kiki-Slasha Crescent? Ms Kiki-Slasha of the Turks? I kinda like that one the best, what do you think? Yeah, you have a point there, I think Yazoo might be to Lotus!Ruf as Canon!Cloud is to Sephy. He might get off on scaring and playing with the poor guy a bit. Oh god, Bottom!Rufus *cums* Yesh, we hope to have an exciting, dramatic and smexy weekend in store for you!! Love you too, babe!! *kasnuggles* _Harhar, yeah, marry me! (you have to anyway, because of the latest Fishbowl chapter *stern gaze* There is no escape!) Rufus is just a dick *shrugs* He loves to display his power, I guess. Though your senses might just be right too XD Yah, Sephzoo is hawt *faints and happily drowns in her own puddle of drool*

Soyna_ – Yeah, these bishis are so interesting that the drama practically creates itself ….almost. Thank you for reviewing, love. XD _You bet Gen isn´t very happy that Seph forgot about him XDDD And you got the characters spot-on in your description, awesome! Just the way we wanted to portray them, happy it worked!!!

**Rina** – _Hey Rina!! __XD Hm, I think Kadaj is 13 here at this point… yeah, think so… so nopers, we are deep in Shota! Territory! XDD I would actually love to see Tseng get openly jealous too! XD We'll have to see if it will happen, it is really hard to say with even-tempered Tsengy. Yeah, you are spot on; Yaz for the first time in maybe forever is feeling humiliated and degraded. I would say he is very comfortable with who he is, but this time, after having been made to cum all over himself like that for the world to see… poor Yazzy. I had secretly hoped one of the bodyguards, namely Tseng, could see him back to his quarters, but Rufus would have Tseng's balls if that happened. Poor Tseng is in an impossible position right now. I also think, for the sake of Yaz' personal character development, it needed to happen this way, and hopefully down the road, it will all come together. Yep, you will soon find out about said package, no worries! XD Yeah, BMIK owns at Ruf AND Sephy! XD I am usually not a Ruf ('cept maybe Shota! *drools on her keyboard*) or Asshole!Seph fan, but I love love love it when she writes them! Oh, thank you for the outfit props btw! XD Ldyavalon on LJ requested something in velvet and lace like Alucard in Castlevania would wear, so it was a request, but I took liberties with color and the peacock feathers… I love them. XD And I drool just thinking about Loz' butt in those pants, and of course, he looks very metropolitan and chic! XD Hm, Loz action!! XD I agree, I will see if there is anything special we can do for Lozzy! Oh, but you beg so beautifully! How can we deny those pretty eyes anything? ;D _ Uhm yeah, Chephren pretty much answered the questions… We will put up a warning for the shota!Kadaj of course, but since it was requested we will do it of course! And I think Kadaj might be a pretty mature 13 year old… I would never support this in real life, no matter how mature the 13 year old is, but I think in fiction we can take some liberties. Or so I hope^^ And thank you for loving to hate my Rufus XDDD He is pretty easy because his needs and his thinking is pretty simple. He just takes what he wants, spoiled as he is, and then gets rid of it when he doesn´t need it anymore… You still an avid Seph hater? XD I must admit that I find him extremely exciting and compelling too. He is badass and he has no morals, which can be an extremely freeing perspective at times. Also he is a very powerful character, very vivid and I love the crazy XD

**Natzilla** – _Hey Nat-Nat!! XD Yesh, hopefully, we have an incredibly awesome time planned during their weekend for you! XD Ooh, fantastic provocative questions… um, we WILL meet lil Dajy! XD Aside from that, I am going to be a tad secretive, but we hope you love it!! *kasmooches*_ Of course we´ll meet Kadaj!!! And an interesting meeting it´ll be ;) Glad you enjoyed the smut, it was about time we get the toys out XDDD

**Mikaela Mae** – _Wooooooooot!!! You daredevil, you!! ;DDDDD Thank you so much!! Yeah, I think we both were saying we needed diapers for this chappy! XDD Yeah, Ruffy-Ruf is an unyielding prick, which is why sex is his life I guess XDDDDD but all the same, I am massively envious of him and his prick getting that personal show from Yaz. SHM +Gen = smexy trouble? At least that is certain! ;D Gen is one good-lookin' ball of trouble! Dajy WILL show up here shortly, and you are right, the fam needs his lil antics, the lil punk. XD There will be sooo much more revealed about Sephy, so hopefully, this huge brain fart he is having will be explained soon. The only thing I can really LMAO! XDDD No worries, love, the package will be explained later! XD _Oh, no one at your school knows enough english… or pervy english? XDDD As Chephren already said, the things about Seph and his strange mood changes will be revealed a bit later-as will be the package XDDD Yeah sorry, there´s a lot of open questions left unanswered, but eventually they WILL be revealed ^^

**Hoshisama Valmor** (for Chap 1) – _OMG, doomo arigato gozaimasu, Hoshisama!!! XDDD So glad you are enjoying it so far! _Thank you very much! I hope you will enjoy the next 12 chapters as well! Have a good read!!!!

**We hope you enjoy the drama so far and drop us a note if you wanna read more^^**

**Happy Halloween!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chephren** – Yazoo, Loz, Genesis (Library to end of this chappy)

**Superkalifragi **– Sephiroth, Sleepytime Genesis XDD

A/N:** Sorry, my dears, it may get a bit confusing now in the next few chappies as to which one of us is playing which character… We took turns depending on the scene to each have a turn and also to lighten the other's load a bit. Hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

"Yes?" Yazoo let go of his brother's delectable flesh between his lips to answer.

"Um, Yaz, are you alright in there?" Loz' voice was muffled by the heavy door and the knob jiggled roughly.

"Yes, Loz, thank you..." Yazoo was touched by Loz' concern, "I must have been having a nightmare."

"Oh, alright." Footsteps started to shuffle away, and then came back quickly, "Yazoo?"

"Yes?"

"Anything special you would like for dinner?"

"Loz, I love everything you make. Why not ask Kadaj, huh?" Yazoo's hand found Sephiroth's cock and had proceeded stroking the bare flesh, his eyes gazing lustily up into his brother's irritated ones.

"Okay... Hey Yaz," Loz tried one last time, as if there was something he had decided he needed to ask, but had been nervous about until this moment.

"Hn?" Yazoo stopped stroking, starting to get concerned.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

Yazoo looked at Sephiroth, and reached in to kiss him on the dip of his collarbone. "Sure, Loz, give me just a moment, alright, I will meet you in your room." With that, he climbed out of bed and reached for his black shirt, donning it and throwing Sephiroth one last glance as he left the room. His body was agonizing about the loss of this pleasurable opportunity, and the newly-recovered affection he found for Sephiroth, but Yazoo was truly concerned about Loz. It sounded as though he needed to talk to someone, so the youth almost desperately hoped that there would be other opportunities this weekend to spend time with Big Brother this way.

Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo´s arm just for a moment, expression morose, but then he let go, resigned and frustrated. He wordlessly dressed when Yazoo went to go see what issues Loz had now, and walked to his own quarters, or more precisely: his bathroom. Under the streaming water, he got off, releasing some momentary tension without getting rid of the hunger underneath. This was just a makeshift solution, he´d definitely get into his brother´s pants this weekend. It was very unfortunate that they had been interrupted again, now that Sephiroth had him back under his control, but the thought back at the moment when the leash had almost slipped from his hands for just a millisecond worried him. It made him angry…

His fingers clawing against the wet tiles where he leaned against them with one arm, water running over his lowered head and down his back, Sephiroth stared at the liquid gathering on the floor, swirling around and vanishing in the drain. It had been close, Yazoo was changing, becoming defiant, and it was all because of that place. Perhaps Yazoo thought that if he wasn´t with Sephiroth 24/7, he had the right to rebel now, to make demands and oppose him… Well, Sephiroth´d just have to knock the nonsense out of his little brother before he went back. Make him obedient again and remind him where his place was. The corners of his mouth twitching up into a twisted smile, Sephiroth shut the water off and went back to his room to dress for dinner.

*

Yazoo stood in the doorway of Loz' room and respectfully knocked. "Loz?

Loz looked up, he had been sitting on his bed, apprehension clear on his face and Yazoo moved to sit beside him. "Yazoo," Loz spoke in hushed tones. "Do you think Genesis really likes me?"

Yazoo blinked. "Well, I don't know. I haven't really seen you two together much. Would you like me to ask him?"

"NO!!!" Loz insisted, a bit forcefully, until he remembered himself, "No... Thank you, Yazzy. Do not let him know that, please."

Yazoo did love to tease his big-hearted brother, but he spoke in all seriousness now, "Of course not, Loz. I will just keep a weather eye out at dinner, alright?" He winked.

Loz grinned, "Okay, thanks Yazzy." They sat there a bit longer in comfortable silence until Loz slapped his upper thighs, "Man, I should get to work on dinner. Thanks for the talk."

Yazoo stood and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Anytime," and headed back to his room to dress for dinner. He chose a teal fitted shirt that glinted with all the colors of the ocean and sky (something in the fabric) to wear over his same black legging pants. The sleeves of his shirt were loosely fitted along his forearms and would fall away so he could easily help Loz prepare dinner and eat without being too messy.

After he left his room, he crossed the top floor again to knock on Genesis' door. "Gen?" he said, having knocked only once he thought he heard Genesis moving about inside. "I wondered if you might like to come down and talk with us a bit as we prepare dinner."

Genesis got up from the bed, looking a bit confused, his hair tousled, his eyes sleepy. He´d actually really taken a nap and had just experienced a very pleasant dream including a certain silver angel, but now he was awake anyway.

"Just a moment," he slurred a bit, his voice deep and raspy with sleep as he slowly got up and a bit uncoordinatedly dressed. Eventually, he opened the door to look at Yazoo standing there, patiently waiting. "Actually I thought about exploring your library a bit if you don´t mind..." he frowned. It was true that Genesis was a passionate reader; he loved books and stuck his nose into one whenever he had time, but now there was also another hidden motive driving him. Sephiroth might be there as well...

"Aww, Gen, I am sorry, I woke you." Yazoo apologetically appraised his friend. "Absolutely. Feel free to have a look at any book you want down there, but for now, you want to sleep some more?"

"No, I´m fine, thanks..." Genesis dismissively waved a hand and then followed Yazoo downstairs. He went for the library, finding it empty though, and so settled for searching a good book with a disappointed sigh.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was watching the two young men coming into the hallway, through the slightly ajar salon door, nipping at his whiskey. It seemed that Yazoo was going to help Loz make dinner, so he was out of reach for now. But what about the other? He was a colleague of Yazoo, wasn´t he? Maybe he could find out why his little brother had become so rebellious by questioning... Genesis. Pushing himself away from the wall he´d been leaning on with his arms crossed, Sephiroth set the glass aside and followed the redhead into the library.

Scanning the heavy bookshelves, Genesis settled on some lyrical poetry; it always soothed him a bit. He also did not want to be too engaged as dinner would be ready soon, and Yazoo would undoubtedly come looking for him. Settling down with the book on the plush antique sofa, he skimmed through until he found something that caught his eye, a bit of Goddess-inspired poetry. Now this was just the thing to lift his spirits!

Sephiroth closed the door behind him with only a small click and let his eyes wander through the room. And surely, he spotted the redhead sitting with his back to him in one of the comfortable chairs, legs crossed and reading a book. It wasn´t that easy to find an excuse to start a conversation; Sephiroth was a master at that. He walked up to the man, giving a light, restrained cough, saying apologetically, "Excuse me for disturbing you, but you don´t happen to have seen Paradise Lost? I was sure I had placed it here on the table..."

So taken aback by the Silver Angel talking to him, Genesis didn't notice the line Sephiroth gave him and looked around, "Mm, no, I haven't, I'm sorry. How is it? I've not read it." He had hoped for the chance to strike up conversation, and he couldn't help but feel somehow that Yazoo had been avoiding discourse with Sephiroth since Genesis had sought them out in the salon, and anyone with his superior skills of observation noticed Yazoo's mood swing at tea. His host was a gracious, considerate one to be sure, except when it came to granting the redhead time with the head of the household. Now Genesis was no fool, he could tell that Sephiroth was very edgy about the redhead's presence here, but he had warmed up considerably since tea, and it made Genesis' heart soar a bit. He would jump on his chance, and work it for all it could bring him.

"It is worth reading it, though not everyone´s first choice... I am currently writing a treatise on it. But I think you should rather find out for yourself." Sephiroth maintained his smile, a hand on the back of the chair Genesis was sitting on now. "May I ask what you are reading there?"

"One of your poetry anthologies stashed over there. _The Collected Works of the Best Known Poets of the Golden Age_," Genesis perked up, showing Sephiroth the leather-bound treasure. "I had just now flipped to one of Yuro's selections dedicated to the Goddess. I enjoy poetry, but I had never read Yuro."

Lifting a thin brow, Sephiroth said, "I´m impressed. Sadly, there are not many young men your age that value the classics anymore, not to speak of reading at all. All the better that you do and use your precious time for something meaningful, as I am sure you have very little of that..."

"Young men my age? What about you? Paradise Lost is not something I expect to hear out of such a fine man who seems barely older than myself..." Genesis wanted to ask his age, but hesitated, waiting to see how the silver beauty handled such compliments.

"Ah, I think four years of age distance seems not that much, but experience tells me that it can be quite a significant hurdle. But you are right, there are not many 22 year olds interested in classical literature." He gave a sigh, looking a bit sad at that and then cleverly maneuvered the topic to Yazoo. "I always tried to implement the love for books into my brother, but you see, Yazoo is a hopeless case, I´m afraid. I wished he would take a leaf out of your book, literally."

"Oh? Well perhaps he just hasn't found a genre that calls to him." Genesis replied, his eyes sparkling. An avid lover of reading, Genesis felt there was something special there for everyone. "Maybe I will ask him about what sorts of qualities he likes best in a story, then we might find him one. Do you know, is he a fan of gore, mystery... fantasy?" Thinking for a moment, Genesis nodded decisively, "you know, I have a very riveting collection of erotic poems I could lend him. What do you think?" Normally, when in such distinguished company, the redhead would have neglected to mention his last thought, but he knew Yazoo all too well. Also considering the fact that his family seemed to be behind his decision to work in a brothel, then they weren't exactly shrinking violets.

"I actually had hoped you could tell me..." Sephiroth smiled, sitting down on the sofa beside Genesis now that they had established a conversation. To tell the truth: he didn´t care if Yazoo was reading. Actually he rather preferred him not to, since it´d only put strange ideas (rebellious ideas) into his pretty head. What he desired right now was information on how close the relationship between his little brother and the whore in front of him was, what Yazoo was doing all day long, who he was talking to, etc. - Loz had proven an unreliable source, since he was busy with cooking most of the time and he hadn´t informed Sephiroth about anything that could explain the strange behavior Yazoo had shown... "You think he is interested in erotica? I am asking you because you spend far more time with him than I do, you must know him well..."

"Well, in a word, yes. I do." A spark of excitement shooting through his belly at having just heard the word 'erotica' come from the man's mouth, Genesis explained. "I have spent some time with him, and sex seems to be the best way Yazoo knows how to communicate. He is not much of a talker, but when he does, he expresses himself well. Somehow, though, he really seems to understand others' emotional needs through their desires. He is the most popular working girl at the Lotus, as well as the entire District and after getting to know him a bit, I can see why..." Genesis would never admit all this to Yazoo, no matter how he really felt, but he was experimenting. He wanted to see how his words affected the object of his desire; the man he knew was fucking his own brother, needing further confirmation. "It is nearly effortless for him, and he has quite the appetite." He was especially interested to see the man's reaction to this last statement. Now that he had Sephiroth's attention, Genesis found he was enjoying what he thought might be twisting the knife a bit, perhaps as a small revenge for being beneath the man's notice before.

"Really?" Sephiroth replied sweetly, though underneath, he turned rather frosty. How would Genesis know if Yazoo was good, unless... So Yazoo had quite the appetite, hm? "Well, I am glad to hear then that he enjoys what he does and that he has found a friend of such a splendid character... As you said, Yazoo is a bit withdrawn sometimes and doesn´t talk much, so I am very happy to hear that you are looking after him," the aristocrat effortlessly lied, wanting to find out just _how_ close the two of them were and if it was something worrisome.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," it gave Genesis a naughty thrill to even say the man's name, "that is very kind of you to say." Hm, well, Genesis didn't know him very well, but after what he knew of Sephiroth so far, what he was saying was very supportive and kind to his little brother, and the redhead may have been imagining things, but was that a hint of irritation in his voice? Oh, Genesis hoped so, or did he? He was not certain how wise it would be to piss this man off, but then, it might be entertaining to see him drop his cool demeanor, the way it had been with Yazoo. He wondered, how alike were these two? "Of course, Yazoo is also very lucky to have a loving brother like you, who comes to visit him and is so supportive of his life." Genesis was _very _interested to see his silver angel handle _this_ strategic move.

"Why thank you," the silver haired man said, leaning back, more relaxed, his smile widening a bit. "I do what I can, Yazoo is very precious to me... And I surely hope I am to him as well, but you know, kids these days," he gave a docile laugh, his eyes gleaming with calculation. It was probably too early to outright ask Genesis if Yazoo was talking about him and what he had said, but maybe the redhead would take the bait...

Genesis offered a very winning smile at the silver haired prince and agreed, "Yes, Yazoo has said nothing but glowing things about you, and all his brothers," his expression respectfully grew serious now, "He told me how you had to raise them after your parents died. I am sorry for your loss, and that must have been very hard for you, I can't even imagine." Well, he could imagine loss so young, but in Genesis' case, he did not feel the love and closeness that Yazoo and his family surely had, and he did not lose them through death. He could give a fuck about where they were now.

"Thank you. It was not easy, but we managed," Sephiroth replied, obviously pleased, that Yazoo was only saying good things about him. Then his features darkened a bit though. Yazoo talking about family may not be a good thing. The possibilities of slip-ups were always there... "May I ask what he told you? I don´t want to appear nosy... I am just curious." He winked at the young man opposite him in a conspiratorial manner, then standing up to go to a small mini bar that was hidden in an antique globe. "Can I offer you something... Genesis?" Purring the man´s name in a low voice, Sephiroth looked at him over his shoulder, reaching for a glass. He wasn´t stupid, he had seen that Yazoo´s friend seemed interested in him, and he´d certainly use that to his advantage...

Gen felt a bit cornered just then, but he lowered his eyelids flirtatiously at his gorgeous host. "Oh yes, Sherry if you please." He knew Sephiroth was fishing for information from him, but perhaps Genesis could prolong it to spend more time with him. Hm, and he had to formulate his words carefully... he did not really want Yazoo in a lot of trouble, only for the silver gentleman to take notice of Genesis, which he had. Knowing the man's pride, and the possible consequences, Genesis did not think that volunteering his knowledge about the spent fortune would be wise at all, so he tested the waters with the rest of the information, and then perhaps, the spent fortune might _occur_ to him later? "Hm, well, he hasn't said much about it aside from what I have told you, except that he suspects Loz came to the Lotus to keep an eye on his safety, and we talked about how lucky he is to have you both, and he did mention a younger brother, Kadaj, and he spoke of him so proudly, what a bright, passionate young man he is, and how he certainly is destined for great things."

Sephiroth filled two glasses with Sherry and came back to the table, holding the glass towards his guest. When Genesis took it, Sephiroth made sure that their fingers touched and that he held the glass together with him just a tad moment longer than would have been necessary, looking the man in the eye. Then he casually sat back in his chair, legs crossed, and nipped at his drink, still watching the young man. "Kadaj. I don´t think you have met him yet, but you will. He indeed has a bright future ahead of him..." 'And soon you´ll see more of the little runt than you can ever stomach,' he silently added, outwardly maintaining the facade of a perfect host. Obviously Genesis was careful, and it wouldn´t do to prod for further information just now, so he switched tactics. "But enough of us now. Tell me something about you, Genesis, you are my guest and, sadly, I know next to nothing about you..." He cocked his head a bit, his sonorous voice drifting through the dimly lit room like velvet as he sported an interested expression.

"Not much to tell, I have no family, and I went to work at the Lotus when I was 13. I was inexperienced and had to work my way up, but now, I am very comfortable and content, and made it to the top floor with Yazoo." Genesis was very proud of his own hard work, despite the fact he resented Yazoo for swooping in and taking the top spot so easily like he had. "My specialty there is nurturing the client's special kinks," he looked at Sephiroth with bedroom eyes now, as he knew the refined gentleman had plenty of kink in that pretty head of his. He committed incest regularly, for Gaia's sake. "My favorite though and the position I am most sought after for is dominance and bondage play." He added, uncrossing his long, shapely legs to recross them the other way, hoping Sephiroth's mind might be imagining him in some hot leather number that left little to the imagination.

Sephiroth lazily followed the other´s graceful movements, taking note of his long, slender legs, his heavy gaze and full lips. Nice. "I see," he purred, leaning his head against two fingers, his thumb supporting his chin and his pinky finger covering half his mouth. Another spark had crept into his expressive eyes; a lusty, predatory one... So he was talking to an expert then, hm? "I am not very familiar with these kind of things, you see, I´m a country boy," he added a small, ironic smile that was almost apologetic, "would you care to enlighten me please? What exactly is it that you do?"

Genesis shivered slightly, but kept his gaze on his beautiful intended. Well, Genesis intended anyway... at the very least to do many naughty things with this man. "A country boy, hm? All the same, I can sense that you are very in touch with your sexuality, and as far as dominance, I don't know that there is much that I could teach you. You have a very masterful countenance, but in my work, I often serve as the Mistress who very powerful men can entrust themselves to for a time. Men who are so in charge in their lives all the time and want to simply be free and know they are taken care of and safe in my hands. One thing that I am sure you know is that trust and responsibility are the key."

"Why thank you," Sephiroth smirked, a bit self satisfied and lifted the arm that was lying on the armrest, his fingertips idly wandering over the hard wood a bit. "That sounds very interesting... How do you bring them to submit? I imagine not all of your clients are willing at the beginning. Pride might deter them to give in, hm?"

Hm, Genesis looked thoughtful for a moment, his body wishing those long fingers touched him now instead of the wood. "Yes, you are right, sometimes they do resist, even though this is their whole reason for coming to me. It is an assessment of my skills to see if I am the one they consider strong enough to dominate them. So they act defiantly, not overpowering me in strength so much as they test me, not obeying my orders. In these cases, I must punish them, and I have a number of devices I use, all of which are approved beforehand by the client so they know what may happen. Oftentimes, I blindfold them while using my toys on them, so that, although they are aware of what sorts of things may be used, they are not sure what precisely is coming. The anticipation of what may be in store for the client and the sensory deprivation add to the excitement of the punishment, consequently adding to the arousal of both the client and myself. Also, there is another factor, a degree of humiliation that comes from the client being taken out of their comfort zone of always being in control You might be surprised at how many powerful men yearn for this type of roleplay."

Genesis was becoming more and more interested in this talk he was having with yet another powerful man, wondering whether or not Sephiroth himself had ever entertained such fantasies of giving himself over. He was pretty sure the man hadn't, but one thing was for certain: Sephiroth would make such a breathtaking submissive. The truth was though, Genesis liked Sephiroth this way, masterful, dominant, the perfect choice to make Genesis feel safe to give himself over like his clients did with him…

"Hm, I might be surprised indeed..." Sephiroth pondered, tilting his head and then reaching for his glass of Sherry, taking another sip. "I cannot comprehend that desire to give up control, but I can understand that people might crave it, intellectually..." Setting his glass aside on the armrest he stroked over the smooth surface with his thumb. "It must be a rather empowering experience for you," he continued in a low, almost sultry voice as he watched Genesis, taking in his slender form not so subtly, letting his eyes wander over a slender waist, curvy hips and endless legs. "Having them bid to your every whim," his voice became even more seductive, as he looked the man in the eye, capturing his gaze with his own, trapping him, hypnotizing Genesis with his low, idle voice and mesmerizing eyes. "Begging for more..."

Biting the inside of his lower lip as the pleasure sparks shot through him under Sephiroth's intense stare, Genesis then pouted it out again, "Oh yes, it is a very heady experience," but honestly, compared to this one he was sharing with Yazoo's older brother right now, the others couldn't hold a candle. There was something wild in Sephiroth's eyes, almost completely feral at times. It made Genesis feel naked under its scrutiny, holding the promise that should Genesis choose to become intimate with this man, he would be ravaged in no uncertain terms. He realized that this must be how his clients felt under his touch, this excitement, this arousal. If not for wanting to enjoy every minute of it, Genesis might have thrown his head back and writhed untouched, but he just gazed back, a slight flush creeping onto his perfect features. "One that you seem to understand very well..."

Sephiroth acknowledged the last statement with only a mysterious, solemn smile and shifted his gaze towards the high window as he took another sip from his Sherry. Then he sat it on the table and stood, leaning over to Genesis, so that his hair almost brushed the younger man on the cheek and, still looking him in the eye, Sephiroth slowly took the glass from the auburn haired man´s hand, saying in a low voice "Would you like to follow me for a moment? There is something I want to show you..."

Coming down from his fantasy-becoming-reality with the man's change of mood, Genesis answered hesitantly, "Alright," but the truth was, he was extremely curious and _wanted_ to see what Sephiroth had in store for him now. Thank the Goddess he had decided on his tight leather pants today because they only gave a much subtler, telltale bulge rather than the alternative, which he would not be able to hide so easily. Grateful to simply be spending time with his living wet dream, Genesis rose to follow the silver haired nobleman out of the library and down the hall, toward the west wing.

Sephiroth steadily led them towards the tower that they had seen earlier today upon their arrival. Before a huge door they came to stand for a moment, as Sephiroth summoned an ancient looking key out of the pocket of his velvety waistcoat to open the lock. "Watch your head please, the ceiling is low," he advised in a friendly manner, before he went ahead again, climbing the circular stairs that led them higher and higher up. The walls were decorated with very old looking paintings that portrayed the serious faces of long gone nobles, some of them graced with the trademark silver hair that ran through Sephiroth´s family.

As Genesis admired the old portraits, he marveled at the impressive looks of almost everyone in the family line, and many of the men seemed to also carry Yazoo and Sephiroth's aloof and commanding quality and expression. "So, not so many in your family line have that silver hair, do they? It is very unusual... and very beautiful." He commented, knowing the heritage was important, yet not really knowing what to say about it. The cold gazes all around him were starting to freak him out a bit, and he walked a little closer behind his heart's desire. "So how many of your family have lived here over time?"

Pleased by his guest's interest, since heritage and breeding was a very serious matter to him (it was almost all they had left...), Sephiroth glanced up at the familiar and as much hated as loved, faces and explained smoothly, "Indeed, it is a trait of our family, but the silver hair occurs only every three or four generations. It is some genetic disposition that broke through again in our generation... As for your second question: we can trace our family tree till 460 years ago, and they always have lived around here, not in this castle however. My great great great great great grandfather built it about 150 years ago and since then we have lived here. And we will continue to live here for the next 5 generations, come what may." At the last words his expression had become darker again.

At these words, Genesis had to ask, "So, say you, Loz and Yazoo all get married, who would remain here? Would you all live in it together?" He hoped that might subtly give him a bit of insight on Sephiroth's marital plans as well.

At Genesis word´s Sephiroth first blinked and then he simply started to laugh. It was a rich, deep tone that echoed through the hallway. The idea of Yazoo getting married was just too hilarious! As if he´d ever allow something like this! The laughter subsiding, the silver haired man smiled casually. "My apologies, I did not intend to make fun of you. Your question was just very unexpected," he gestured with a hand, non-committally, before he continued, "Since I am the oldest and the heir, it is my duty to take care of the castle, whether I am married or not. Whoever continues our line will have the right to announce their first born as the legal next heir, so this matter is taken care of. But I think we will worry about such things later, neither of us has marital plans at the moment, as far as I am informed." They arrived at another door and again Sephiroth had to unlock it, opening it with one hand and stepping aside so Gen could step into it first. "Here we are," he smiled, watching his guest closely for a reaction.

Genesis was a bit taken aback, but the man's laughter was spontaneous and not really mocking; it was beautiful. He wondered how often in his life Sephiroth actually laughed. Now, what vexed Genesis even more was the fact that it was over the mention of marriage. What did that mean, that the thought that he would marry was out of the question, or that Yazoo or Loz would marry? He simply _had_ to know, but before Genesis could speak again, they had arrived at the place Sephiroth had wanted him to see.

The door opened upon an ancient room, unfurnished because it fit a purpose the polar opposite of comfort. What they were looking at was a Medieval style torture chamber, which had either been fashioned by one of the progenitors that lived in this household to suit his unconventional needs, or it really was from that time period. Either way, it made Genesis shudder at the sight. Old rusty shackles lining the walls, an iron maiden in the corner, a rack.... These instruments were really used for painful, honest-to-Goddess torture, yet a perverse thrill ran through the redhead nonetheless. He was not a huge fan of pain, and had only inflicted minor pain on others while at work. He didn't know if he was capable of truly torturing someone against their will as such chambers were designed for, but such exciting lover's play could also happen here, again with trust and responsibility. "Wow," he marveled, his eyes filled with wonder. "Have you always known this was here?"

"I found it when I was smaller, by accident. Since then it always fascinated me..." Sephiroth led his fingertips wander over the raw wood of a rack, a thin smile on his lips. "It seems I am not the only one with such... peculiar tastes it seems, though..." His smile was guided at Genesis, as he watched the man inspecting the room in fascination. "I wanted to show you something else, however. Come here please." He crocked his finger to bid Genesis to the small window where he was standing.

Genesis approached, standing very near Sephiroth to glance out the window. He could smell the clean scent of the man's hair. It was intoxicating, but the redhead couldn't quite place it. He wanted to bury his nose in it, but as he did not want to harass the man, he just enjoyed the occasional hint of it playing along his nostrils as he inhaled. He wondered if the silver haired man could smell him as well. As he looked, his eyes beheld the most breathtakingly beautiful sunset he had ever seen. There was no smog, no cityscape to line it, just pure color kissing the rolling hillside, the tops of the mountains in the far distance. The entire pastel color spectrum splashed the horizon like paint on a canvas. "Ohhh, it's so beautiful..." he exclaimed in unmasked wonder.

Sephiroth let the man stand near him and take a look outside. He himself did pay the breathtaking spectacle no mind, he saw it on a daily basis, and if anything it bored him... It had provided him with a good excuse when he´d been younger though, to come up here with Luna, his sickly little kitten. One day his father had surprised him though, as he had 'played' with Luna and the thumbscrew, the little creature screaming its little throat raw, and since then he hadn´t been allowed in here anymore. He´d never gotten another pet either... well, but he had gotten three brothers. Pushing the thought aside, Sephiroth concentrated back on the matter at hand, leaning a bit forward so his lips almost touched Genesis´ear. "A beautiful sight indeed, isn´t it?" he murmured, watching the other closely.

Feeling Sephiroth's eyes upon him, Genesis' lips parted under the man's scrutiny, not taking long for his arousal to find him again. He could almost feel his energy now, so close to him and he turned away from one of the most gorgeous sights he had ever seen to let his gaze rest on another, even more riveting one. They were alone here, away from any nearby bustlings of the brother's, just what Genesis had hoped for. "It is...." he replied, those emerald eyes holding him captive.

"Hn..." Sephiroth had put his hand against the cold stone next to Genesis' head, looking down into his hooded, beautiful eyes and leaned in even closer, taking in the scent of the man for a moment with closed eyes, before he opened them again and whispered into Genesis' ear, "May I ask you a personal question... Genesis?"

"...." Genesis' breath hitched. He wanted this man so much, he ached. His body wanted to arch into Sephiroth's frame standing over him, to rub against him or something, anything, but he fought it. With pleasure shocks running all through him, he did his best to answer, ".... Yes?"

Voice dropping to a purr, Sephiroth´s lips brushed against Genesis´ earlobe, as he asked a bit too sweetly,

" Do you fuck my brother?"

TBC

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**IA1979 **– _LMAO!! XDDDDDDDDDD But yesh, Gen absolutely is worth it!!! XD Wow, what a great idea, love!!! Sephy shirtless and all swea... well, I bet this Seph might not do that... perspiratory XDDDD Thank you so much!!! Yeah, Sephy and his penis will just have to deal for a while longer, I think we need them all, at least for a proper visit! XD _Haha, yeah, poor Sephy is no happy bunny, he has it real hard, always getting interrupted XD Oh, the shirtless practicing idea is sooo hawt!!! I´d definitely want to see that! *quietly drools* Ah, yes, you are right, Sephiroth really is extremely arrogant and haughty, but we´ll see how long he can keep this up ;) And he could definitely learn some manners from Yazoo…

**Soyna** _– Yeah, sorry, love. Yaz is pretty entangled, because Seph is his first love, and family. Poor Yaz, but he is speaking up now and I think that is a really great thing!!! Yeah, you know, Blueball!Sephy isn't the best situation for any of them, but it is a quiet way that Yaz is totally victorious, even if he doesn't realize it. _Oh yes, Yazoo may not have been able to resist in the end, but he learns to not take any of Seph´s shit anymore! That is probably a good thing, I´d say… Hehe, this time it wasn´t Gen, but I suppose Loz isn´t exactly in Seph´s good books now either XD

**Natzilla **– _Hey Nat-Nat!!! *kahuggles!!* Yeah, Gen, he is such a gorgeous lil schemer! XD Yeah, you are absolutely right, but I don't know that I want to see Yaz suffering from backaches from cleaning that small manor and dishpan hands... he would totally be another sort of slave then, and Seph would be like... "clean yourself up, woman... __I wanna fuck..." __In his Sephy way of course, and Yaz would be like, "...but I am so tired..." and with Seph, there is no way that would go over at all, so I think this works out a bit better. XD Yeah, Chamomile was like totally the first thing that came to mind, because its herbal properties are to make you sleep, but I haven't had any in ages, so I forgot what it tastes like...so any tea requests, Nat? Yeah, I think Yaz really likes his Gen now so much, even though he knows Gen has motives. Yeah, kick him!!!!! Wooooooot!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD TTYL, babe! *smooches* _Of course GenGen is totally shameless, what did you expect?! XDD Yeah, I can´t really see Yaz do all the housework- and he´s earning faaaar more at the Golden Lotus. Or at least it is enough to keep Sephiroth comfortable in the house with a maid and an old gardener. Yah, Seph´s a bad host *kicks him too*

**Mikaela Mae** –_ Woooo, thank you so much!!! XDDDDD Yeah, BMIK totally turned me on to the Sephzoo while writing this!! Yeah, it might as well be storming over the Manor due to all the rolling black clouds over Sephy's head right now. *snickers* XD Yeah, when Yaz was cold to Seph like that, I was really proud of him, so proud!!! *lovestruck* Yeah, lil Dajy, we will meet him very soon! XD _Haha, what a funny idea XD Seph getting so frustrated that he randomly fucks the next best thing *roflmao* I think in the garden it was just as if the two of them became children again and that´s why Yaz took Gen´s hand maybe? And they are rather close friends now, so it was a cute gesture of affection ^___^ Yes, shota to come ;)

**Aeriths-Rain**_ – Oh, thank you!!!! I am so glad you love lil Yaz! XD Yeah, Sephy is spoiled, and unfortunately, due to their family circumstances, he has almost always gotten his way, so I am not even sure if that will change, or if it can be changed... who knows? Yay, Tsengy!!! *drools* I miss him too! TTYL, love!!_ Yes, Sephiroth is an egoist, sadly :( He doesn´t appreciate what he has at all… Unless he gets interupted XDDD Well, but maybe Seph has finally noticed Gen? Who knows… ;)

**Kiki-slasha** _ – Kiki!!!! *kasmooches* XDDD Yeah, you know, it frightens me a bit, Sephy and jail... maybe he could find some nice lil inmate and make him his bitch or something. I have a feeling he could make even a guy Barret's size his bitch. LMAO!! He won't be killing anyone this visit anyway, I don't think... it would be too hard to cover up, I bet! XD Yay, Dajy!!! We _will_ meet him soon, promise! XDD Oh gods, a spring wedding, *squeals* how romantic!!!!_ Haha, don´t EVER interrupt the INCEST XDDD Yeah well, it´s a big house with many people, someone always wants something from someone and so poor Sephy´ll just have to bear with it ;) Yay, Kadaj will be there soon (we must admit we keep him in the closet for now, so the level of tension will rise) too! Spring sounds very good!Nice weather and all… Are we all going to wear dresses though? I´d rather want a suit XD

_**Labe** – Hey Bela!! XDDD *huggles* Yesh, I can understand Gen's persistence really, they are really quite well-suited in some ways... although Seph is a little intense... and … special to put it lightly. LMAO!! XD So in some ways, I really feel for Gen, because he really has no idea. Sephzoo is the shiznit!! XD I love it now, BMIK totally opened my eyes!!! I am glad Yaz does have Tseng and other people in his life that are starting to care for him, because the Sephzoo can be intoxicating._ Haha, yes, Gen knows no shame XDDD Glad you like the Sephzoo, you wouldn´t believe how much fun it is to write it!!! *hugs and kisses*

_**HoshisamaValmor: **Chapter 1 – Thank you so much, love!!! __Glad you are enjoying it!!__ Chapter 2 – Hey, thank you!!! BMIK is great with description and those are her characters so far!! XD Yeah, Tsengzoo is something I hadn't heard of much, and I really like the idea, and they are sooooo smexy together, so I hope you like! XD Chapter 3 – Thank you for reviewing, love!!! XD Glad you like the smexiness, and we will have more soon!! Hope you likie! XD Chapter 4 – Yeah!! Yaz is very entangled with Sephy... they had more beautiful times before Sephy sold him like that, so Yaz is feeling a bit torn. And the lovely Gen is on a mission!!! I hope so too!!! XD Chapter 5 – Yeah, BMIK's Tseng is such a beautiful gentleman... soooo awesome! And Yazzy is certainly blown away by the Tsengster! XD He is not used to people being so selfless and kind to him in his line of work._ Hey thank you for all the awesome reviews! And for the compliment on Gen! We will get to know more of Yazoo´s thoughts on Sephiroth later, I promise! They really have a rather complicated relationship…

**Once again we thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and we are so very happy that you enjoy our fic! Please, if it is not too much to ask for, share your thoughts with us (even if you don´t like it, so we can make it better) and leave us a little review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there, new chapter! Chephren and I wondered why there are less and less reviews coming for the new chapters. Is it that you don´t really enjoy the setting? Is there too much talking and too little smut? We´d love to hear your thoughts on that, otherwise we can´t change anything and make it enjoyable for you (though we write what we like, of course, we can at least set up warnings for you ;))**

**Chephren – Yazoo, Kadaj (at dinner,) Loz**

**Superkalifragi – Sephiroth, Genesis, Kadaj (after dinner)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16  
**

Genesis' eyes snapped open at the knock at the door, and turned his head to see Yazoo standing in the threshold, stock still, his face an unreadable mask.

"I've been looking for you. Dinner is ready..."

Sephiroth´s face went blank for a second, before he slowly withdrew from the redhead´s private space. It seemed that today everyone had made it their personal agenda to annoy the shit out of him by interrupting whatever business he just had! Turning on his heels without acknowleding his brother visually or audibly, he walked past him, marching down the stairs before he could make use of the equipment in his favorite room.

Genesis blinked again, and then his brows knitted in anger, despair and helplessness. What was that just now?! Why had Sephiroth asked such a stupid question at the most inappropriate of times? And why did Yazoo have to interrupt them?! ... But then again, maybe it was a good thing he had. Genesis still didn´t know what to think of Sephiroth, the man was so unpredictable (which thrilled the redhead to no end), but then his voice had sounded rather cold underneath. This hadn´t all been about Yazoo, had it? Shaking his head to clear it, Genesis remained a moment longer by the window. "We were watching the sundown," he said blankly, not even knowing why he was explaining himself. It was none of Yazoo´s business anyway. Not everything was always about Yazoo...

"Yes," Yazoo came to stand by him, looking out, as the sun had all but disappeared from the horizon, leaving the last traces of pink and orange, and higher up was fading to deep blues and indigo. Turning to look at Genesis with cold eyes, he asked, "Did you enjoy it?" He was boiling over with jealousy, and he felt deeply hurt. He was not really upset with his friend, because he had known Genesis' interest in his brother from the start and Yazoo felt he had reaped his own results by allowing Genesis to accompany them here. No, the hurt he felt was so deep, it wasn't even rational, stemming from possible loss of the only man he had desperately loved, the one who had ignored him now. He knew this feeling was ludicrous, because he himself had been trying to escape the shackles that came with his brother's love. On the other hand, he had never actually _seen_ his brother with anyone else, and when he was younger, any mention of suitors or special friends that might have entered Sephiroth's life by his parents caused dark storm clouds to cloud Yazoo's inner world.

Sighing, knowing it was pointless to be upset with Genesis, he only said, "Come, Gen, time to eat," and they made their way down to the dining room.

Genesis followed Yazoo down the staircase and to the hall where they´d have dinner. Upon entering, he was rather impressed: the room had looked somewhat dull before, but now it was lit by candles and a fire was burning in the fire place. The cutlery and dishes looked very expensive and from the kitchen, he could smell something delicious. Sephiroth looked up as they entered, motioning for them to sit on either of his sides on the head of the table. Genesis acknowledged it with a grateful bow and sat down opposite Yazoo, not exactly a warm tone in his eyes. When the door was opened, his gaze was drawn to a young child entering though.

"No, Loz, this is really just a philosophical question meant to boggle the mind. It also brings up a lot of scientific and religious conflict. I know you love food, but this does not mean the egg came first...." The young boy's voice stopped short in his explanations of his studies for the moment as his eyes fell on the other newcomers to the dinner table. He saw the stunning redhead first and he gave a small smile and nodded his greeting. Then, he saw Yazoo sitting with his back to the youth, who had turned to look at the boy when he had heard his voice and said, "Hello Kadaj..." Yazoo rose immediately to stand facing his little brother, "How have you been?"

Kadaj looked his pretty brother up and down noticeably and then scowled and walked past him to set the creamy Risotto down and take his seat in silence next to Genesis.

Sephiroth just lifted a brow as he watched the rather frosty greeting and said reprimandingly towards the youngest, "Your brother asked you something, Kadaj. I do not think I went through the hardship of teaching you manners so you can forget them at the crucial points." Inwardly, he was rather amused though.

Genesis looked the small boy up, amazed how much like his brothers he already looked: proud, impressive, beautiful and slightly haughty. He also noticed the animosity that radiated from the small one as he saw Yazoo and was a bit surprised, to say the least. Had they had a fight?

Kadaj looked at Sephiroth's expression and immediately lowered his eyes, "I am sorry, sir," and to Yazoo, he answered politely, but snobbily, "I have been well, thank you, and yourself?" Not that he really cared, but it had been programmed into his good breeding.

Yazoo looked expressionlessly at his baby brother before replying softly, "Fine, thank you, brother," and passed the bowl of salad toward Loz, who had sat down beside him. Loz accepted the bowl with a 'Thank you, Yazzy," and reached up to stroke over his brother's hair supportively, glancing at Kadaj with a warning look. The youngest only put his hand aside his pretty, boyish face, and in the act of sweeping long bangs aside, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Loz in answer before clearing his throat delicately and looking to Sephiroth for the eldest to start eating.

"Very well then. Let us begin," Sephiroth finally said, his face still serious, one brow lifted. His whole posture and attitude told them that he´d not tolerate any drama in front of their guest, and that he´d punish whoever went against his will. "Have some salad please," Sephiroth said in a friendly manner, holding the bowl towards Genesis after it was passed to him. Turning his face towards Kadaj again, Sephiroth asked a bit strictly, "Did you finish your studies?"

"Yes, sir," Kadaj answered, shifting in his seat a bit before placing some richly marinated beef Teriyaki on his plate next to the mountain of risotto he had gathered. He loved Loz' risotto, and no fancy stuff in it either. As much as Sephiroth had enjoyed fine cuisine, Kadaj just found that he couldn't; it was too far out for his liking. "This looks great, Lozzy, this is my favorite thing you cook!" He had a very satisfied, happy look on his face as he regarded his brother approvingly.

Loz winked back at his baby brother and replied, "No problem, Daj, I love cooking things you like, and we gotta make sure you eat right as you are still growing an' all..."

Kadaj snorted, his lower lip pouting out as he shoveled some of the salad Yazoo had made into his bowl, "Hey, I'm 13 now, I am not a kid anymore!" As he remembered Sephiroth and their house guest's presence though, he dutifully lowered his tone, looking appeased for the moment as he had made his point.

Yazoo felt hope rise within him when he saw Kadaj preparing to eat his salad, "Kadaj... this is my friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, who will stay with us tonight and head back with Loz and I tomorrow."

Kadaj put down his salad fork and turned to look at the redhead, appraising him, "You work at that place?"

"I am working at the Golden Lotus, yes," Genesis affirmed with a small smile, taxing the boy as well. He was no good with kids and he didn´t know what to think of the boy yet. He surely seemed self-confident, a bit snobbish even...

"Really..." Kadaj said, but it was not a question, only an acknowledgement that words he found distasteful were spoken, his lips curling into a subtle sneer before being hidden once again mostly by his bangs falling in his face. One might wonder how often the child chose to make disrespectful faces behind them.

Yazoo stiffened, knowing that his little brother was too free, if not for Sephiroth's veto, to behave himself, a fact that he adored about his little brother, as he himself could not be, but that uninhibitedness often offended many.

Genesis didn´t miss the repulsed look in the boy´s face and his expression became frosty underneath his thin smile. "Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked in a friendly manner but a bit challenging, daring the brat to openly look down on him. Before Kadaj could answer, however, Sephiroth remarked, languidly watching his fork pulling through his food, "Please don´t concern yourself with my brother, Genesis, he is still an immature brat. He just doesn´t learn." The disapproving look he shot Kadaj afterwards told the boy that he better behave now if he didn´t want to go to bed with a stinging butt.

Kadaj shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, knowing what was in store for him if he answered the redhead and decided his rather sensitive behind was more worth defending than his principles. So he simply eyed Genesis suspiciously as he forked some salad into his mouth, well-laden with his favorite Ranch dressing, not yet having mastered the etiquette of chewing quietly.

Yazoo shot Genesis an apologetic look for the awkwardness of his family right now, a bit embarrassed. Shooting Loz a look, as he himself hesitated to speak first, Loz caught it, and cleared his throat, "So, Genesis, are you enjoying your stay so far? Is it nice to have a chance to relax and have a day off?" Yazoo piped up then, "Yes, Gen, you are not too bored here, I hope..."

With a quick, unconscious side-glance at Sephiroth, Genesis cleaned his mouth with a napkin before he answered, reaching for his wine glass, "Not at all, I enjoy my stay here with you greatly, thank you so much for the invitation and your hospitality..."

"You are very welcome," Sephiroth almost purred, being the epitome of the perfect host, just as he had learned to be and liked to be seen as. "It is a delight to have you here with us."

The rest of the evening meal was spent in idle small talk with occasional bouts of awkward silence. Yazoo kept an eye on Genesis' interactions with Loz as requested, but he was certain that his brother could also see how taken with their older brother the red haired vision was. He placed his hand on Loz' thigh under the table and gave it a supportive, affectionate squeeze and felt Loz' hand find his there. Loz was looking over at Yazoo with a reassuring expression that let his brother know he was okay, before they carried on with the meal.

Betty was present now to clear up the dishes and put everything away, so as the others retired to their own activities, Yazoo returned to the family wing to find the door to Kadaj's room closed. Hesitantly, but decisively, he raised his fist and knocked.

"What is it?" Kadaj called, looking up from his studies. He was sitting at his desk, looking down into books, taking notes, head propped in his hand, but he didn´t really concentrate on the task at all. It was dark in his room, only the desk lamp giving a bit of light and he was tired, but Sephiroth´d have his head if he wasn´t done by tomorrow... The evening events just occupied his mind so much. Why did his damn slut of a brother had to come back?! And why bring one of his disgusting friends with him on top? And why was everyone calmly sitting around the table as if it was perfectly fine?! He just didn´t get it.

Yazoo did not declare himself, only entered quietly. He wanted to talk again with his brother, see what was going on since they spoke during his last visit. He knew how Kadaj felt about his work as a prostitute, but his anger and disgust seemed to have grown remarkably since the last time they had spoken if Kadaj was outright ignoring him like this. Noticing the open books on Kadaj's desk, Yazoo thought that might be a good start. "What are you studying, 'Daj?"

Kadaj´s features darkened as he saw who just entered his room. He should have asked who it was first. His whole demeanor screamed rejection now, as he saw his pretty brother come towards him, his filthy body, that who knows how many men had touched, nearing Kadaj. "None of your business," the youngest replied coldly, lifting his chin a bit and declaring, "I´m busy."

Yazoo stood unmoving and silent for a moment. Kadaj too busy to talk to him? He felt his cold, protective armor creep back into his defenses, but he would speak with Kadaj until he found out _something. _"Kadaj, is there something you wish to say to me? If something is bothering you, I would rather hear it than let it fester." He was very sure he knew of what it was, but he wanted to get some clue as to what had made it worse since the last time.

"I don´t have to say anything to you at all," Kadaj spat with a cloyed look and added after a pause, "bitch." He´d never said it before and his heart hammered in his chest as he did so, but he thought that Yazoo deserved it. How could he have gone off like that to work at that place? How could he have willingly left them, to sell his body to these dirty, filthy men? How much of a pig could one person be?! It didn´t help that Sephiroth had explained to him that everyone had their own way of living and that Kadaj had to accept that this was what made Yazoo happy. But even though he adored his oldest brother, and tried to do everything to please him, he just couldn´t get it, accept it or even understand it. To him Yazoo, was the filthiest trash ever, a money hungry, toey slut.

Yazoo didn't know what to say. It was true that Kadaj did not have to speak to him if he didn't want to, but it had been so long since Yazoo had talked and laughed with his little brother, so long since he had held him in his arms. They were so distant now, and Yazoo missed him terribly. Before he realized what he was doing, Yazoo crossed the room, moving to put his arms around Kadaj, to hold him close....

Kadaj backed away, slapping Yazoo´s arm away as if he´d been electrified. "Don´t you dare touch me, you filthy slut!" he screamed, sounding almost hysterical as he warily, disgustedly eyed Yazoo from behind his fringe, bringing his body into a position as if he had to defend himself from a vicious attacker. "Don´t you fucking dare touch me..." he breathed again, pressing his lips into a stubborn, rejecting line.

Yazoo stared at Kadaj, seeing nothing for a moment, before regaining his senses. How _dare_ he? Yazoo worked so hard, almost never going outside, never having time off, except to come home to see Big Brother, never having respite from giving his body to those who had a full bank account, and above all, _never_ being able to have his own life. At least, not until Rufus considered him no longer desirable, and then he would not be able to seduce his way out of hard situations anymore. Yazoo shuddered to think about it. All this so that this little, self-righteous brat could live here in comfort and study, make something of himself, and Big Brother too, who sold him, so they could keep this damned house and all their spoiled ways. Yazoo mustered his brother with cold eyes, and before Kadaj could move, Yazoo was upon him, surprising the youth by slapping him hard across the face, for as angry as he was, he could not really harm the boy. He himself was partially to blame for spoiling him so, but he didn't really give a fuck right now if Kadaj was scared.

Kadaj was too shocked for a moment to react at all, he only held his burning cheek and looked at his brother with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Yazoo looked really, really angry, his features hard and cold, even though he seemed perfectly in control of himself. Kadaj had no idea how to deal with it; quite frankly he was still shocked, angry and scared, because Yazoo had never hurt him before... Eventually he did the only thing he could think of and stormed out of the room, still holding his cheek to go to tell Sephiroth so he may punish Yazoo.

Feeling neither fulfilled nor resolved, Yazoo composed himself to normalcy as best he could, and made his way back to Sephiroth's study, knowing Kadaj would tell on him. He went to face whatever judgment Big Brother might have for him, but he hoped that it would be taken into account that Yazoo never lost his temper and had his reasons. Aside from that, he had provoked Kadaj himself, and so he did not feel like the situation was too promising for him. He approached and stood in the study doorway to listen as Kadaj spoke to an unamused-looking Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked up from Kadaj who indignantly held his red cheek and accusingly pointed his finger at Yazoo as he entered the warm, dimly lit room where the oldest sat behind his antique desk. "He slapped me in the face and I didn´t do anything! He came into my room and disturbed my studies and when I told him that I was busy he slapped me!" the youngest explained agitatedly, bending the truth a bit, so Yazoo´s punishment´d be more severe. Behind his fringe, he triumphantly and gleefully looked at Yazoo, very tempted to stick his tongue out at him, but then he didn´t, just moved his head back to Sephiroth, giving the image of a kicked puppy.

"I see," the man calmly replied, laying his pen aside and taking Kadaj´s face in his hands to inspect it with narrowed eyes, while he remarked calmly "Didn´t you say you were already done with your studies?"

Kadaj stiffened at that, his eyes nervously shifting. "Erh, yes, but... I just checked it again to make sure it was good..." the youngest lied, uncomfortably shifting. He hated it when his brother was displeased with him, he was his idol and he wanted to be like him when he was an adult!

Sephiroth let go of his brother´s face without commenting on Kadaj´s excuse and looked back to Yazoo, asking "And, what do you have to say about this?"

Yazoo shrugged. He didn't really feel like defending his position, only hoped that Sephiroth would remember that he never told lies. Protected their secret by not discussing it, yes, but he had never lied about anything, and he did not want to stoop to competing with Kadaj in a childish game to tell his side, so he only offered, "I had my reasons, Brother."

Sephiroth´s gaze darkened a bit, as he asked, "And could you be bothered to explain these reasons to me?" He already had a feeling that Yazoo´d shut off again and just stubbornly stand there, which made him ever so delectable...

Yazoo felt a bit irritated that his brother chose to address him this way, and it was anyone's guess if his explanations would help or not, but all things considered, Sephiroth _was_ trying to handle things logically, so he replied with the simplest answer he could think of. "Well, I had missed him and went to hold him and he treated me like I was a plague, hurting my feelings." Yazoo had averted his eyes, staring indifferently away from the two, but he was still very bothered by the the harsh realization that Kadaj truly despised him now.

Frowning, Sephiroth turned to the smallest, asking strictly, "Is this true?" Inwardly, he was thrilled about this whole matter, it amused him to no end. It was his sick little game he played with the two of them; he´d told Kadaj that Yazoo had gone to the whorehouse willingly and out of his own free will, because he liked sex with men and being a whore. Neither of their brothers knew that Sephiroth had actually forced Yazoo into prostitution by selling him and they wouldn´t. Or at least not now. Kadaj turned 13 tomorrow and the same time next year, he might already spend his birthday at the Golden Lotus, because Sephiroth had every intention to sell him there as well. Kadaj and Yazoo didn´t know that yet, of course. Kadaj naively worshiped him and did everything he was told. Yazoo believed that the money he earned was for Kadaj´s education.

Sephiroth however already had a deal with Shinra and found it entertaining how the two brothers were like cats and dogs, because of his schemes...

"I don´t want him to touch me. He could be contagious..." Kadaj just explained, looking stubbornly to the ground and biting his lips. Before he could look up to see what his oldest brother might be thinking, his other cheek stung as well, and tears shot into his eyes. Hurt and bewildered, he looked up at Sephiroth, who looked coldly back at him. "I am very disappointed with you, Kadaj. Go to your room and think about it. I will talk to you again in the morning and then hopefully, you will have reflected on your inept, childish behavior."

Kadaj just bit his lip, trying very hard not to cry, tears of anger and disappointment threatening to spill over. Oh, how he just hated Yazoo! Balling his little fingers into fists, he did just as he was told and rushed back to his room. Sephiroth lifted a brow and then took his pen back in hand, flicking through his documents again, telling Yazoo "I am sorry. He´s going through that period recently, you know. Be patient with him, he will understand soon..."

Yazoo had to admit he felt a bit better for having seen Kadaj's attempts to impugn him fail and that a bit of karmic justice was delivered, but he wasn't so sure about Kadaj's feelings toward him. Deep down though, Yazoo hoped Sephiroth was right, that he would understand one day, and maybe want to be with Yazoo again.

The middle child felt a bit lonely at that moment, not only for this, but also for the way Sephiroth had ignored him before dinner. Remembering that Big Brother had been more than frustrated when both Loz and Genesis had interrupted them earlier, Yazoo walked over to stand beside his brother, curling his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders and brushing his lips over his brother's neck, hugging him. "Want to play with me now, Brother?"

The grip around his biro tightened as a shudder went down his spine and his stomach trembled with need and lust, but Sephiroth´s iron will deterred him from grabbing Yazoo, pulling him in his lap and fucking the living daylights out of him till his little brother was screaming and crying from the pleasure... Instead however, he underlined a sentence without his hand even shaking and replied calmly, "Not now, I am busy." He had other plans for Yazoo tonight, plans that´d compensate him for all the delays and all the drama...

Yazoo blinked and let go, "Of course, brother," and left his brother to his work. It didn't really help his mood or need one bit, but in retrospect, Sephiroth's work seemed pressing. Yazoo started to wonder if maybe his timing was just off this weekend. Or perhaps, and it pained Yazoo to admit this to himself, Sephiroth might have moved on, favoring Genesis now... The redhead was very addictive, which Yazoo had found out for himself, and he simply didn't know how he could compare. Genesis was also so different, so exotic compared to Yazoo, who, at times, could resemble his brothers a lot, and maybe Sephiroth was growing bored. As he climbed the stairs to go back to his room, he almost ran into Loz as he was looking down and did not see him until he came face to face with Loz' chest, as Loz was a few stairs above where he stood.

"Oh hey, Yazzy, I was just on my way to check the-" Loz stopped short as, without explanation, Yazoo threw his arms around his brother's strong frame. "Hey..." Loz was surprised, but he was smiling, and stroked over long, silver hair, "hey.... what's going on, Yaz, everything alright?"

Yazoo just stood there, holding and letting himself be held by his sweet, big hearted Loz before he looked up at him, contentedly, "Much better now, thank you, Lozzy," and he climbed the last remaining steps between them to give his brother a peck on the cheek. Returning to his bedchamber, Yazoo undressed and crawled into bed; it was not really late, but he felt a bit exhausted after the day's events, and didn't want to think about them anymore. He felt more content now, and let himself be carried off into sleep.

Genesis Rhapsodos let his gaze wander through the dark hallway quickly. It was empty. Perfect. Pressing down the handle, he slipped inside in the blink of an eye and silently closed the door behind him, leaning against it and holding his breath. It was dark in the room behind him and as he leaned his ear against the door, he couldn´t hear anyone out there. It seemed that he had been unnoticed… Mission infiltrating Sephiroth´s bedroom: successful.

Letting out his breath with a satisfied, victorious little smile, the prostitute turned around and almost choked on the terrified scream that threatened to leave him as he came to face the coldest glowing eyes he´d ever seen, staring at him from the darkness. Then the moon came out from behind a cloud and Gen relaxed visibly, even a bit annoyed. It was just a stuffed animal, an impressive eagle hanging from one of the walls and… Eyes widening, he took in the strange posture the bird was in, namely that it had its neck craned back and aggressively stared at something it was tearing at with his beak; only that it was its own guts, hanging from its belly…

Genesis felt his stomach turn a bit and quickly averted his eyes. This was… interesting… So Sephiroth was interested in anatomy studies, uh? Trying to rationalize why any sane person would have something like that in their bedroom, the auburn haired man avoided looking at it and instead inspected the rest of the room. Rich carpets, more paintings, a beautiful old commode, golden mirrors and a giant four poster canopy bed, a huge mahogany wardrobe, high windows with velvet curtains in a dark green… Ancient, slightly rusty iron handcuffs beside the bed.

Eyes widening a fraction again, he walked over to them, brushing with his fingertips over the cool metal. Beautiful they were and Genesis couldn´t help the jolt that made his rectum clench as he imagined the cuffs in use around his slender wrists with the owner of the room standing behind him, thrusting into his wanton body…

Eyelids dropping a bit at the thought, Genesis let go of the handcuffs and eyed the bed before he let his hand stroke over the satin blanket that covered the bed sheets. A small moan escaped him as he felt the soft fabric on his skin and after another moment, he simply lay down, lolling on the soft mattress, eyes closed, dick rock hard, smelling the scent of the man he was obsessing about right now. In the back of his mind, Genesis thought that he'd just behaved like some really deranged and pitiful stalker, but he didn´t care right now. Sephiroth´s scent was all around him, intoxicating him and he let his hands and arms glide over the sheets, burying his nose in the cushions, pressing his erection against the mattress and moaning deeply at the relieving contact…

His hand stopped as it slipped underneath one of the cushions and found something smooth. Opening his eyes again, Genesis pulled it out and looked at the back of a photograph. Frowning, he turned it around and held it towards a stripe of moonlight that fell on the bed. It was a picture of Yazoo. He seemed distinctively younger than he was now, maybe about 12 or 13 years old. He lay on the side, naked, only a thin blanket between his knees and under his head, where he lay on it and his elbow. His long hair was a bit tousled and he looked up into the camera with huge, slightly sleepy bed-room eyes. His lips were kiss-swollen and his cheeks slightly flushed. Genesis knew it when he saw someone who was freshly fucked. And he had no doubt that he knew exactly who had just given the kid a good shag…

Frustrated, Genesis let the picture sink down, the thrilling experience of secretly sneaking into his crush´s bedroom, to find out something about him, dimming. These were not the kinds of things he wanted to see… To tell the truth, it made him a bit sick. He wasn´t a very moral person, and he´d seen a lot, but still, this was a bit… twisted. On the outside, they seemed like a noble, prestigious family (save for Yazoo who worked at a whorehouse), but on the inside, they were practicing incest and god knows what else…

Genesis couldn´t even really blame Yazoo; if Sephiroth had been his brother, he´d have wanted him as well. The thought was rather exciting even, such forbidden pleasures, such a sweet, twisted form of brotherly love… But Genesis wasn´t Sephiroth´s brother and that made Yazoo his opponent. A very formidable rival too, it seemed, since Sephiroth kept his picture in his bed. The auburn haired man wondered for a moment if the silver haired man was masturbating with it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he heard approaching foot steps. In a panic, he stuffed the picture back under the cushion and frantically searched the room for a hiding spot. His eyes fell on the huge wardrobe and he went for it, hiding just in time before the door opened.

*

Yazoo jolted awake as he felt himself being carried, the weight of his body pulling him in two over the strong flesh that held him. It seemed he was slung over a well-built shoulder. "Loz?" he muttered sleepily, but the lack of response and the energy of the presence holding him did not feel at all like his Loz when Yazoo started to get his bearings on the situation. He tried to open his heavy eyelids, but they would not open, and he felt a panic and started to squirm a bit. It was to no avail, because Yazoo's wrists and ankles were tightly locked together and straining against them only caused metal bonds to unyieldingly hold them, threatening to cut into his delicate flesh, so he had to just lay there. He could only think of one other person it might be..."Is that you, Big Brother?"

No answer. Yazoo could not escape the firm grasp around his legs, and true pangs of panic started to cause his breathing to quicken and his body began to tremble. Was he being kidnapped? Another startling thought occurred to him. He was naked, and he guessed, no longer in his room. Blushing at the thought of being carried this way through his family house, off to Goddess-Knows-Where, he gasped and his body started to react. _Dammit_. His captor no doubt felt the telltale arousal that started to poke him in the shoulder, because Yazoo stiffened as he felt long fingers caressing the backs of his thighs, reaching in between them to swipe across his balls, feeling them, lifting them. Yazoo moaned at the feeling and that of the cool air on his skin he felt goosebumps break out all over him.

Finally, Yazoo felt the air change as they entered another room, smaller than the grand space they had just left... and his worried thoughts were silenced by the jarring impact of being flopped down on his back onto a great bed with a soft, velvety coverlet.

tbc

* * *

Comment Replies!! XD

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Natzilla – _You crack my shit up, Nat-Nat!!! LMFAO!! XDDDDDDDD That's right, babe, fork him in the butt!!! XD Yeah, Gen was pissed, a'ight!! Yeah, Gen is in way over his head!! XD *huggles* _Gahaha, yeah, well, Sephiroth is evil, he can do that to Luna :P And you already killed me with the fluff, remember? No need to furk me to death anymore ^__^ Since we alwqys try to update during the weekend I hope the suspense didn´t kill you XD Btw: what is it slaughtering the characters names and putting the first part together again?! SephSeph?! ROFL

Mikaela Mae – _Ohhh, *loves the kitty eyes!!* Of course!! Yeah, I know, things are really heating up now!!! XDDDDDD Thank you for reviewing, love!! __XDD _Yeah, Seph is badass XD I admit, that was a really evil cliffhanger, but Genesis got out of the situation unscathed, luckily ;) Haha, and the kitty eyes made our hearts melt, so here´s the new update^__^

Rina – _Hey Rina!! __XD Wow, I think you are the first person I have heard say that Seph freaks them out, but you are right, he definitely has some sociopathic tendencies, as Gen is finding out. LMAO!! Poor Gen! Aww, I'm sorry that I let you down with lil Yaz! Seph is the only one that can do this to him... so we have to save him!! Mmhmm!! But I am afraid it may get a lil darker before it gets lighter. Yeah, I am interested to see what you think of lil Dajy!! _Genesis got lucky, I think XD Interferings at the most (in)auspicious times seems to be a leitmotif in these chapters XD I can understand your feelings towards Sephiroth, and personally, I prefer ballsy Yazoo too. But his character development isn´t over and I am pretty sure that he´ll emanzipate soon enough. It´s just that Sephiroth still has a lot of power over Yazoo; he trained him into submission very well. However Yazoo already starts to question his brother´s love and methods and I think there´ll be hard times for Sephiroth coming… I don´t think there´s anything wrong with you for not liking the Sephzoo! I hope you can endure the next few chapters however, since they concentrate a bit more on the relationship of the two, to make clear what really is going on between them… But Loz´lovestory is not so far in the future, so hopefully that´ll compensate you a bit *huggles*

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much, love!!! *huggles*_ Hey dear, glad you liked the ending XD It really was a bit mean;) Ah yes, and the kitten surely was unfortunate to be owned by psycho-Seph :(

IA1979 – _OMG!!! Thank you so much!!!! *glomps you!!* I am so glad that you loved this chappie!!! I really loved it too!!! And it made my day when you said that about our charas!!!!! Wooooooooo!! XDDDDDD Yeah, I am with you, I think it both that he loves Seph in his way and the danger and drama of it all XD Oh, good one!! BMIK's Sephy _is_ sexier than sex!!! *drools* Yep, Gen's got plans!! XD I'm sure it will be a fun time!! XD _Woot, glad you liked the last line!!! It really was a carefully prepared mind fuck schemed by Sephiroth- he knows exactly what he wants and how he gets it! I must say Genesis was impressively clever and played his own act very well too! I think Cheph did an absolutely breath-taking Genesis too! And thank you very much for your compliment on Sephiroth! He surely is deranged, and quite a bit so… I think Genesis isn´t going to give up so easily though. He´s pretty sly himself, he might just find a way to deal with Seph… maybe XD

Soyna – _Hey, love! XD Yep, Sephy is Lord of the Manor! XD But poor everyone else! XD LMAO, so glad you liked it!!! _Yay, I´m glad you liked the ending! Yeah, Sephiroth is trying his utmost to get what he wants, and he has pretty little qualms too. Dangerous mixture, I´d say ;) Poor Gen, though XD

**Please tell us what you think! Otherwise we can´t make it any better!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you sexy people!!! Thank you so much for all the awesome and many reviews!!! We are happy that our concerns were unfounded and happily present you the next chapter!**

**Since we are close to 150 reviews we´d like to remind you that the 150th one gets an extra chapter again^^**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

17

After he had unceremoniously thrown his naked brother on the bed, Sephiroth went back to casually lock the door. His green eyes glowed with a fire that hadn´t been there before. Maybe it was a good thing that Yazoo was blindfolded, as it might have frightened him to see the sadistic delight the man drew from seeing his brother helplessly frightened on the bed, trying to roll on his feet. Roughly pushing the boy back onto the cushions, he grabbed his wrists with a few quick movements and linked them to the iron cuffs beneath the bed. "Shhhh, kitten," he smirked next to Yazoo´s ear as he leaned over the young man, one hand on his knee to spread it open. The rosy erection was glistening in the pale moon light, and the man´s smirk widened. He got up from the bed again, taking his sweet time as he started to light a few candles, and take out a closed box from underneath his bed.

Yazoo squirmed, and to remark that he would not be thrilled and aroused by this surprise would be a complete lie, as his body clearly showed his big brother and the world right now, for all he knew. The weight of his brother's body left him and Yazoo remained sprawled as he was, as that was the way Big Brother wanted him. Not hearing Sephiroth's movements at first, Yazoo panicked, "Big... Brother?" He said into the darkness, as he could see and do absolutely nothing about his predicament. What was Sephiroth doing? Were they alone?

(Lying in wait in the cramped, antique wardrobe, Genesis couldn't help but crack the door so that he could peer out. What he saw, firsthand, was too horrible and yet delectably forbidden to be true. His breath caught as he saw the force with which Sephiroth handled his brother, despite his sultry words, calling him 'kitten.' Genesis' lovely skin flushed at this deviance, and his flesh stirred in his pants, a desire he had not known aside from when he'd had Yazoo as his pleasurable company. It was all so unfair and yet, he couldn't look away!)

Sephiroth didn´t deign to reply to the slightly shaky question; the corners of his lips just twitched upwards. He liked that frightened, much more humble tone… Idly setting the box on the window sill, he opened it and reached inside, tilting his head as he took out a long, thin black whip. Giving it a scrutinizing look and letting it idly cut through the thin air once, he seemed to be satisfied and turned towards the bed.

"I believe I just told you to be silent, didn´t I?" he asked sweetly, the flexible end of the whip touching Yazoo at his inner thigh and slowly wandering downwards, pointedly stroking the soft flesh.

Yazoo bit his lip, not wanting that pleasantly musical tone of his brother's voice to become more irritated, as he could not see his consequences. He'd jumped at the lash of the whip cutting the air nearby somewhere and his cock already wept as he felt the corded leather moving teasingly toward it. His pouty lips parted as he felt waves of pleasure washing over him now, a bit frightened of what was coming, not sure if he could handle it.

(With his nose pressed against the wardrobe door, Genesis gasped as Sephiroth expertly wielded the leather whip, the perfect picture of domination, and he had not even started toying with his submissive yet. He couldn't tell for certain whether they played these types of games often, but he guessed by Yazoo's nervous tones, as he spoke out to his brother, that they hadn't. He watched in wonder as he knew he was experiencing probably the most deviantly alluring act he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a lot, but really, it was all just work to him. But this... As Sephiroth delightedly drew the stem of the whip along Yazoo's inner thigh, Genesis slipped his hand into his pants to trace a fingertip along his own. If he would be captive during his love rival's most immense pleasure with the object of his desires, then, dammit, Genesis would take his own pleasure too!)

"That´s a good boy," Sephiroth drawled, as he observed Yazoo keeping quiet. Withdrawing the whip, he slowly walked around the bed, suddenly reaching forward and yanking Yazoo off the mattress so he came to his knees on the carpet, wrists held up by the cuffs, head hanging down. "But you weren´t a good boy this afternoon… were you?" he asked, a cold tone creeping into his voice as he came to stand behind his brother, grabbing a handful of his long hair and forcefully craning his brother´s head back. "And you know what happens to naughty, little boys, don´t you?" His grip softened a bit, as the end of the whip stroked along Yazoo´s elegant throat, before it quickly rushed down on the boy´s bare ass with another sharp buzz. "They must be punished."

Yazoo cried out at the first sting of the whip on his ass and stood up onto his planted knees at the shock of the sting, thrusting his hips forward and away, his head tilted, long silver hair spilling down his back in a shimmery cascade. Of course. Sephiroth had not at all liked Yazoo's reclaiming of his personal space today in bed.... In their long history together, really, Yazoo was being rather mouthy... this simply had to be the reason. Otherwise, was it because he had interrupted his brother's obvious advances on Genesis? Yazoo felt truly tread upon. Wasn't he allowed to be hurt or upset too? Did he have to be pleasant and polite all the time? Wasn't he allowed personal freedom, even a little? For all these feelings welling up inside him, his body was betraying him, enjoying the danger, the harsh treatment. What was wrong with him?!

"You didn´t answer my question." the silver haired man stated wryly, pleased by the strong reaction to the slap. "You were a bad boy, weren´t you? Answer me." Another slap stung the boy´s perfect, white ass that was marred by two single, red stripes where the whip had dashed down. "You do not seem to understand the seriousness of this discussion. But be sure that I will make you understand. I will teach you to be disobedient… Once I´m done with you you won´t open your potty mouth again to refuse me, will you, bitch?"

Yazoo's brows knitted together defiantly, "So I am not allowed to be tired, Brother?"

His answer was another, hard stroke to his back this time. Smirk turning into a sneer, Sephiroth grabbed the boy´s hair harder, whipping him again, this time between the shoulder blades. "I see you really are asking for it…" With another hard slap, he let go off Yazoo´s head, so that it fell forward. He turned towards his box again, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he obviously was highly displeased… or so it seemed. Inwardly he was angry, but he was also thrilled. With Yazoo being defiant, it was so much more fun to break him! Lifting up a small item that glistened in the dim candle light, he smirked again and crouched down next to his brother, lifting his chin up. "To answer your question: no, you are not allowed to want anything when you are in my presence, my dear. You will be whatever I want you to be." He took one of Yazoo´s pink, hard nipples between his fingers, twirling it. "I thought we already had established that fact, but it seems _that_ place really does you no good. Don´t worry though, we will correct this undesirable development…" And then he attached the nipple clasp, not very gently.

Yazoo gasped at the fingertips twisting his nipple. It felt really good, but he also felt powerless, and what his brother said to him bothered him a lot. Had it always been this way? Sephiroth had never used words such as these with him before. The sharp clamping down on his nipple pinched a bit, and from his previous experiences, made his skin much more aware of the other sensations it received.

(Genesis was dumbfounded by Sephiroth's words, as he had heard everything tucked away in his little hidey-hole. Yazoo had refused his brother today? The redhead's eyes narrowed. So the Silver Angel was angry with Yazoo and yet, when he was with Genesis, he was _still_ only thinking of the Fairy?? Oh, the injustice of it all!!!! Genesis, feeling very used, angrily watched, his hand resting for the moment inside his pants. His fingers were curled around his cock by now, as the punishment Sephiroth would deal his little brother would surely satisfy his need for revenge. It _had to..._)

"You will obey me without question from now on, do you understand me?" Sephiroth asked, coldly eyeing his brother, as he attached the second clamp and let the whip glide down Yazoo´s spine to his buttocks and over the tiny, clenched whole, till it threateningly poked into the boy´s soft balls. "I will not tolerate such defiance any longer…"

It was not fair. He was not a dog to be trained, and he couldn't believe Sephiroth was actually speaking in earnest. Was this what he thought of Yazoo, who had loved him so? Yazoo felt he had already given enough of himself for love of his brother, his Sephiroth, their reality. He was also a bit angry that, because Sephiroth said so, the discussion was over just like that. Yazoo bit his lip again when the whip touched his private areas, but he was either really adamant, really stupid, or both right now... because he actively made his voice work to say firmly, "No, I do not understand that. Is that all I am to you, your toy?"

(Genesis held his breath at Yazoo's reply. On the one hand, he found it very compelling and quite admirable that his friend, who was usually so polite and easy-going, never really bothered by anything, was bothered, and speaking up for himself. As much as he loathed to admit it, Genesis respected that of Yazoo. The bitch was always so damn lovable. The redhead scowled, and this led to the other side of the coin. For this insubordination, Yazoo would only be punished more, and Genesis leaned forward, drinking it all in. Sephiroth's methods were very much like that of a true dominatrix, strong, masterful, creative, and yet, the difference was that Yazoo was obviously just a pawn in Sephiroth's own little game he was playing. Genesis found himself enthralled and his stomach started to flutter as he imagined himself on the receiving end of Sephiroth's attentions, his discipline, and the redhead got hard all over again.)

This time Sephiroth didn´t even bother to answer. His actions would speak for themselves anyway. Tired of the discussion, he simply got to his feet again, searching in his little box full of precious, rather convincing stuff and then crouched down again. It was rather ironic how Yazoo´s words of displeasure were rendered meaningless by his body´s reaction, because his cock was rock hard and still leaking. His little brother´d probably cum with less effort if Sephiroth decided to relieve him just yet … But he didn´t plan on doing that any time soon now. Grabbing the stiff organ, he pulled the skin down to reveal the ruby, dampish glans. He snorted derisively and then pulled the cock ring down the swollen shaft.

Letting go of his brother´s cock so it could stand up into the cold air again, Sephiroth let his hand glide down the cleft between Yazoo´s cheeks, surely finding his entrance and rubbing it a bit. His fingers were covered in cold lube that made them effortlessly glide into the hot, wanton body. He withdrew them quickly again, just giving Yazoo a small taste of what he could get, before he summoned another, egg-like item. Viciously, he pressed it past the clenching muscle, till it vanished fully inside, and just a thin wire was left, running from Yazoo´s ass to the regulator Sephiroth switched to 'on'. The egg thing started to buzz to life inside Yazoo. Satisfied with his preparation, Sephiroth sat back in his chair, right in front of Yazoo´s backside, legs spread, whip resting on his knee. "How about I call for Loz now, to see what a horny slut you are? Or the staff? I think they´d love to see your true, vicious nature…"

"Uhm..." Yazoo's inner cavern felt uncomfortable with that intrusive, unyielding thing inside him. Then, when it started to buzz, the object trying to tilt and oscillate within him, already finding his over-sensitive prostate, his body quaked and thrashed. He threw his head back, whimpering, his body not yet fully recovered from that huge, industrial-powered instrument Rufus gifted him with this morning. If his brother's hands had remained on his cock now, it would have been over, just like that, for all of Yazoo's illustrious experience.

The thought of Loz coming in to see him like this though, as much as he loved his Loz, thrilled him in a way that he knew would be wrong. Loz loved him, treated him with such unconditional brotherly love though he knew what Yazoo was now, what he did for a living... but to see it firsthand? Would he be disgusted too, as Kadaj was? Would Yazoo lose his love? If Sephiroth called Betty or Gerard in here, he would not be so affected as he would with Loz, for he did not really know them, but if he could see that he had an audience, he would still feel much naughtier, and he liked feeling that way, but he enjoyed it in ways he could control. His cock mourned the loss of those hands on him needed release, so very badly, and he knew he would not get it until he behaved like 'a good little boy.'

"You didn´t answer my question," Sephiroth droned, the whip lashing down on Yazoo´s back and ass again. The sight of Yazoo writhing and moaning like that exhilarated him, and his leather pants were getting pretty tight… It was a good thing he only wore them and his high boots, because it was getting pretty warm in here, and his smooth, bare chest was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. "But I really have all the time in the world…" The tip of the whip wandered down again to where Yazoo´s cheeks were spread, poking a bit at the trembling wire, pushing it deeper inside. "You want to be a good boy now?"

"Y-yes..." Yazoo whimpered again, his voice breaking, although what he said was not true and only because that was what his brother wanted.

"Really." Sephiroth deadpanned, not looking overly convinced. "Well, that´s good for you…" Still he didn´t move in his chair, propping his head against his knuckles and kept watching his tortured brother yanking and spasming, hands still cuffed to the wall as he crouched there, moving his hips frantically.

"What more do you want? I said 'yes,' now stop this infernal thing!" Yazoo pleaded for the sake of his poor prostate.

(Genesis meanwhile, facepalmed.)

Sephiroth just slowly rose his brow and remained silent. What he wanted was for Yazoo to beg and plead, to hold a monologue on how sorry he was and how right Sephiroth was to punish him, how he´d obey him from now on and he wanted for Yazoo to find that out on his own. It was so easy for his brother to just say 'yes' to the things Sephiroth wanted to hear, but that wouldn´t suffice. Not this time. "Why don´t you think about it a bit more? I am sure you can come up with the answer yourself," he replied languidly, idly stroking with his thumb over the bulge in his pants, enjoying the sight before him.

"Uhhh, uhhm," Yazoo fought for the words and the proper enthusiasm over the jolts buzzing through his body to say what he had to, but he was not feeling it right now. "I-... I... am sorry," he summoned all the same passion that he used when he told Sephiroth he loved him as they lay in each other's arms sometimes, more often when they were younger. Except this time, he didn't mean what he was saying at all, and it saddened him, "I do want to be a good boy for you, Brother..." and a bit of painful truth thrown in, "because I love you and I want you to love me, and I want to make you happy."

A satisfied smile formed on Sephiroth´s lips, as he finally stood from his chair. "Now we´re talking…" Yazoo´s words, the obedience in his voice, the need and the humiliation had almost made him cum in his pants. With a short pull, the vibe came off, falling on the carpet, still buzzing till Seph turned it off and got up from his chair. He stood before Yazoo. Lifting the boy´s chin with his whip, he pulled down his zipper at the same time to free his rather enormous erection. "Prove it," he ordered, pressing the tip of his cock against Yazoo´s pouty lips.

Almost having lost it completely when he felt the device buzz its way out of him, Yazoo was deeply relieved. That leather cord was touching him again and he gasped, just as that most coveted flesh met his lips. He licked them, allowing his tongue to stroke over the hot, stiff flesh. Accepting it into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the head, veins and as much of the shaft as he could reach without the use of his hands. Then finally, testing his bonds, he found he could reach up and tease along leather-clad inner thighs and grip the shaft, stroking it, milking the sweet nectar that formed on the tip into his hungry mouth. He suctioned with his lips along the head, swirling his tongue around it... the other hand reaching into the open pants to feel around for soft testicles, moaning around Sephiroth's cock as he found and cradled them.

"Ah-ah…" Sephiroth reprimanded, making a step back and lightly hitting Yazoo´s fingers with the whip. "I can´t remember having allowed you to use those." It wasn´t like he didn´t enjoy the treatment –boy did he do that- but it was the sight of his brother helplessly sucking his thick shaft that aroused him more than anything. Stepping back, Sephiroth held his dick into Yazoo´s face again, brushing against saliva wet, soft lips. When his brother wanted to take him in again, he withdrew his flesh anew, smirking sadistically, waving his cock before Yazoo´s covered eyes, "Follow the smell. Where´s your daddy?"

Dutifully lowering his hands, Yazoo had to follow the scent as instructed, until he could no longer move forward, his chains preventing it, and he had to lean forward, letting his arms pull back behind him, supporting his angle.

(Genesis, his hand stroking his own shaft inside the fabric, almost came himself when Sephiroth referred to himself as 'Daddy.' "Daddy..." he repeated in an almost inaudible whisper under his very breath, which caught silently at the excitement he felt, his azure eyes grown tempestuous and heavy-lidded with lust.)

"You want that so badly, don´t you?" Sephiroth smirked, lazily stroking his hard on, still holding it away from Yazoo, but close enough that he could smell the heady, sexy scent. "Daddy´s cock... Beg for it."

"Ahhhh, yess, Daddy, I want your cock... let me suck you... please?" Yazoo mewled obediently, as he pouted his lips out, seeking it, in case it was only a breath away from them.

("_I _want it too...Daddy's pretty cock..." Genesis lay back to where he could still see Sephiroth's delicious-looking dick and he licked his own lips, his face contorting in ecstasy, imagining those demandingly striking emerald eyes fixated on him, desiring him, and he unleashed his own erection from his pants to let it feel the cool of the night air.)

"Good boy," the silver haired man breathed, finally stuffing his cock back into that delicious, sucking mouth. "You beg so beautifully, brat..." It really was a sight to behold: Yazoo kneeling before him, stretching his cuffs to the maximum extent to hungrily reach his cock, eyes covered, face flushed, his striped ass, his restrained cock swollen and leaking, bouncing against his naked figure whenever he bobbed his head forward...

Yazoo began to take the cock into his throat, fully sliding his mouth over it, enveloping it, letting Sephiroth fuck his wet cavern, his nose eventually brushing against Sephiroth's perfect treasure trail. Placing his hands behind his back, he dutifully let his mouth be used, using his tongue to lick the underside where he could.

Sephiroth´s eyes glided past Yazoo´s head, over his arched back and to his little ass that was stuck out into the cold air. What a pretty sight... The whip was still in his hand, and so he gave those tight buttocks a few more sharp whips, Yazoo jerking forward every time, taking Sephiroth in even deeper. "Now, my little fuck slave..." the elder drawled, feeling his own desire growing more urgent as well. He withdrew his cock from pretty, moist lips. "... let me hear again how sweetly you can beg..." And with that, he walked around the kneeling figure, sitting on the bed behind Yazoo again. He reached for a bottle of lube with strawberry odor, opening it and waiting that Yazoo´d smell it.

Yazoo blindly turned his head in the direction of Sephiroth's voice after he had lost the taste of that most delicious dick. He moaned as he smelled the unmistakable scent of the lube that his brother often liked to use on him and his hole clenched in anticipation. "Daddy, p-please...." he began, his voice faltering as his throat became drier, nerves creeping up on him as he knew precisely how well his brother would fuck him and how frenzied and mind-numbing it was. He wasn't really sure that he wanted this, but then again, he really did want it too... his body wanted rather. "F-fuck me..."

With a smirk, Sephiroth idly squeezed the bottle, so that a clear droplet of the lube came to rest on his forefinger. Throwing the lube beside him on the bed, the silver haired man leaned forward a bit, to reach for Yazoo´s ass. With one hand, he cupped the firm, succulent cheeks and lifted them up some more. With his lubed finger, he stroked over the sensitive cleft, wetting it from the rump, over the perineum and the little, delicious wrinkle down to Yazoo´s tight, smooth balls. "That´s nice dear... but I´m sure you can do much better, hm?" And with that, his thumb pressed the hot entrance, rubbing it in lazy circles.

"Uhhhm, Brother... ah!! Daddy!!!!" he whimpered as his hole was teased and his genitals manipulated until he thought he might go mad. "Your fingers feel so good.... please go inside!!!!"

(Genesis had his nose pressed against the crack of the wardrobe door, his azure eye gleaming in the candlelight as he was enraptured by what he saw. One of his hands palmed and stroked over his painfully aroused cock while the other slipped inside his pants to mimic the motions of the Silver Angel's fingers on Yazoo's hole, that he could see so very well in the dimly lit room.) l

"Will you be an obedient, good little whore from now on? You won´t defy your brother anymore, will you?" Sephiroth leaned forward, hoarsely breathing those words into Yazoo´s ear, while his thumb glided inside his brother´s ass, grazing with the nail against the soft, warm canal from the inside.

"Uhhhh," Yazoo did not like this at all somehow, after all the power he had felt he had gained for himself, but he also didn't like the idea that his brother saw Yazoo's personal empowerment as defiance. Feeling a bit sad that he had caused his brother any heartache though, and unable to think clearly under the deliciously torturous movement of that finger inside him, his hole clenching around it demandingly, Yazoo, sobbing, gave his brother the answer he wanted. "Y-yesss, uhhhh-hnh, I will be good... please..." he said only that, because at this point, he wanted more inside him, desperately, but he did _not_ really want it at the cost of his own space. For things like sleeping, or being angry, or not in the mood. Well, at the Lotus, Yazoo did what he had to, but wasn't he allowed personal time too?

"Good," Sephiroth breathed, withdrawing his thumb and replacing it with his middle and forefinger, scissoring them to prepare Yazoo for the impact of his cock. He was so hard now and his dick sweated clear precum. The level of control Sephiroth experienced now was nothing he had ever felt before and it intoxicated him, pushed him to an euphoria and satisfaction that he had barely known. Yazoo was all his now, and he could do 'god knows what' to the boy, and there was nothing his little brother could do about it! But it wasn´t even necessary; Yazoo was obeying his every whim anyways. "Good boy..." he repeated, as he slowly pulled his fingers out and then pulled Yazoo up so that he was sitting on his lap, legs wide apart. Yazoo couldn´t see them, but Sephiroth did in the mirror opposite them; Yazoo´s needy, wet clenching hole, the small, pink wrinkle that´d welcome his thick cock in just a second... Lifting Yazoo, Sephiroth placed him right above his erection and pushed up, separating the loosened flesh and pressing his brother down with a groan.

At the feeling of finally being filled, Yazoo moaned, his chains holding him at a strange angle so that he could not do anything except try and hold himself steady. Normally, he would have wrapped his arms around the strong body, but he did not feel moved to right now, so he let Sephiroth lift and lower him on that stiff shaft, unable to control his needy moans as his body loved what his brother did to him.

Sephiroth´s strong arms tightened, the muscles on them and his bare back flexing as he moved them underneath Yazoo´s knees, gripping his thighs. Having him in that position made it easier to thrust up and into that clenching channel... Sephiroth´s head leaned against Yazoo´s, the boy´s blindfold touching his cheek, but the elder just watched their movements in the mirror, his glistening, pulsing cock vanishing in the stretched opening between Yazoo´s spread legs. "That´s what you need, isn´t it? A good, hard fuck."

Yazoo could barely think at all now, and did not answer, as it wouldn't be coherent anyway. All he could do was mewl and cry as his big brother fucked him, made his body arch and writhe.

Sephiroth just stopped his movements altogether, leaving Yazoo half impaled and lifted up. "Well, I suppose I will just stop then if you cannot deign to answer my questions, hm?" He pushed inside just the slightest bit to add some friction to his threat of stopping.

Urgency gripped Yazoo as he felt that gorgeous cock halt, no longer massaging and poking his sensitive insides, and he just _needed _it to. All he wanted right now was to be fucked and fucked well, and he knew that his brother could at least give him _that._ "W-What was the question...?" He couldn't remember.

Sephiroth smirked and gave a snort at that, highly amused. Nuzzling his nose into the nape of Yazoo´s neck, his lips nibbling at a sweaty shoulder, he repeated, "Do you need..." and then he suddenly relaxed his muscles, so that Yazoo fell down on his cock, the hard member ramming deep inside the slim, arching body "...it really bad now?"

"Ahhhh, " as he felt himself slide down automatically, and it was _so _good, "Y-yes! I _need_ it so very badly... Daddy..." he added as an afterthought.

(Genesis was absolutely entranced. He had begun to penetrate himself with slim fingers once Sephiroth did so to Yazoo, and he teased and prodded, a look of pure ecstasy on his fine features as he watched the Angel's smug face. He knew deep down that this whole situation was really fucked up... that brothers were not supposed to do this with one another, or at least it was taboo... but he had mentally put himself in Yazoo's position, teasing his own prostate on Sephiroth's every thrust, withholding pleasure from himself whenever the Silver Angel's whim changed. As he did not have that one, big beautiful cock inside him though, Genesis made sure to touch his own hard flesh where Yazoo's was neglected, as he needed to compensate, since the little minx profited where he did not.

The redhead knew very well now that Yazoo was not directly responsible for his brother's treatment of him, as Sephiroth had made it all very clear, but _why_ did he so effortlessly charm the Angel - _everyone_ for that matter- where Genesis had to work? Not. Fair.)

"That´s daddy´s boy..." Sephiroth drawled, his breathing speeding up. He was close, he could feel it. His balls tightened with every new thrust, and seeing Yazoo´s cock jump up and down wildly whenever Sephiroth rammed balls deep inside him, hearing his needy whimpers and groans made him speed up the pace. The mattress was squeaking underneath them, the sound of hard slaps was most arousing as it mingled with their harsh breathing and groans. "Scream for me, whore," the older hissed, closing his eyes as his hips jerked up in a frantic rhythm and his groin connected with Yazoo´s red buttocks again, "tell me how much you need it!"

Yazoo felt his body jarred roughly, and at the repeated thrusts, the sounds of their bodies slapping together met his ears. He could not deny that he wanted this pleasure now, so much more than anything. Feeling his prostate jabbed over and over again as his brother switched angles, Yazoo shivered and sobbed out, "I... I... need it! Fuck me, Brother!!! I need it so bad, unh!!!!" and he started to feel the pressure building up in his stomach and balls, his face contorting in rapture.... only a bit more... so... close!

Frantic with need now himself, Sephiroth let go of Yazoo´s legs so the youth was just sitting down on his cock while he pushed and pressed to get in deeper, shoving and poking against the sweet spot of his brother. His one hand found Yazoo´s weeping, slick dick and started to squeeze and tease it, fisting it hard and rough soon after. His other hand however quickly removed the nipple claws and started to twirl the boy´s hard, firm buds, before it shot up and grabbed Yazoo´s chin. The older man craned the younger´s head so the open, moaning mouth was close to his, and let his tongue lick over soft, pouty lips and snow white teeth. At that, the hurriedly stolen almost-kiss, Sephiroth shot his load, his balls jumping, his cock stiffening. He came with a hiss, thrusting further inside, forcing his way in hard and claiming what was his anew with a ragged, almost angry, growled, "You´re mine, don´t you ever forget!"

Yazoo screamed out his release, his body twisting and bucking wildly in his brother's arms. There were no words to describe how heavenly and frenzied this felt. He fell into the orgasmic abyss, only hanging suspended by his chained arms. "Hunnnh," was all he could manage now, but he vaguely heard what his brother had said. The nimble, adept fingers and that tongue shattered him utterly in the most wonderfully sinful way.

(Seeing Yazoo cum so explosively, Genesis could not even be angry as he quickly lifted his shirt, baring his taut belly and chest, spurting his seed over it as his fingertips speared his prostate a few last times. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he was christening his secret love's wardrobe or any of those pristine clothes and he came a bit more, when he thought he had finished. His cheeks flushed prettily as he fought to stay quiet in there.)

Just to cement his ownership with the final act, Sephiroth pushed his tongue into his brother´s gasping mouth in a hard, rough kiss. It had been so long since he had tasted that naughty mouth... Stilling his movements and wiping the cum from his hand onto Yazoo´s chest and over his tight nipples, making them glisten, Sephiroth pulled out, and placed the exhausted, panting form of his brother beside him. He was pretty spent himself and wanted to enjoy the afterglow of his gigantic orgasm, the waves of excitement, power and bliss, in a more comfortable position. So he just lay down on his back, closing his eyes and paying his still blindfolded and bondaged brother no mind at all.

Still twitching and gasping his release, Yazoo felt himself laid down on the soft surface of the mattress. He was so cloudy and exhausted, and wished for some comfort in his brother's arms but at the same time, he felt that everything was all wrong. Sephiroth was absolutely right. He was completely and utterly owned. What was _wrong_ with him?! Now, it was so obvious! He lay there, listening to his brother's heavy breathing, finally deciding to gingerly reach up, so as not to clank his chains too much, pulling the blindfold off of his eyes, so he could at least see. Looking over at his brother, he scowled at him, as if that would do any good. The man looked to be in blissful rest. Most of all, he felt a very real nagging sense of worry come over him. Had Sephiroth's tongue been in his mouth? Having been dreaming of his brother's sweet kisses only just today, had he been imagining it? Yazoo felt hopeless, as if he were all of a sudden going mad.

Sephiroth felt his body grow very pleasantly heavy and his breathing evened out. He was incredibly relaxed and still a bit high from his orgasm, but sleep was quickly taking over. This really had been one of the best fucks he´d ever had! Maybe THE best if it wasn´t for the one he´d first had with Yazoo... Oh, he still remembered that frightened, uncertain and pained little face that contorted into a mask of sheer pleasure soon enough and it never ever failed to make him hard! Nothing could ever outdo THAT experience... but he´d gotten pretty close tonight.

Yazoo was feeling filled physically, but not at all emotionally, and, aside from Loz, and in light of what had happened with Genesis today, Yazoo was feeling rather alone here, and he found himself longing for the Lotus. "Brother?" Yazoo asked, not sure what to say, but wanting to know if the Sephiroth he knew was still in there. "Was I really _that_ disobedient?" He was reaching out for some kind of reassurance.

Sephiroth cracked his eyes open again, sighing and rolling over, so he faced his brother. Gosh, he looked beautiful; so vulnerable, so unsure of himself. Reaching out and striding away a silver lock out of Yazoo´s face, he replied, voice heavy and low, "You know the answer to that, don´t you? But worry not, thanks to your friend, we have found a way to handle that now, haven´t we?"

(Genesis' ears perked up as he seethed over this flippin' perfect moment... What??)

"My... friend?" Yazoo confirmed, "You spoke to Genesis about bondage play? Because I disobeyed?"

"Well, he told me a bit about his job..." Sephiroth purred, still caressing Yazoo´s cooling cheek. He was really rather comfortable now, hopefully Yazoo´d stop talking soon, Sephiroth was tired. "...and it was rather inspiring, I must say. I did not need to tell him that you were disobedient however, that much was pretty obvious." His voice was deadpan and a bit colder again, but then he moved forward, to place a chaste kiss onto Yazoo´s forehead and brush his thumb over the teen´s lips. "But you won´t be disobedient anymore," he added, in a strangely sweet, but at the same time, menacing way. It wasn´t a question either.

Yazoo had nothing more to say at the order, which intimidated him a bit, but he only stared blankly at his brother and settled down, letting the man sleep if he chose. Sephiroth was being so gentle and loving with him now, and Yazoo had always liked this treatment when they were younger. Perhaps he _should_ just be mild and agreeable for his brother... It would ensure that he wouldn't see this rather scary side of him if Yazoo could help it... Crossing his arms, hugging himself, Yazoo lay there, closing his eyes, so exhausted.

tbc

* * *

Comment Replies –

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Madisuzy** – _Hey Madi!!! XD Yeah, I am a bit slower about getting the chaps up on LJ, sorry about that, love! XD OMG, Madi, if anyone can give Sephy a good spanking, it is definitely you!!!! *holds up a whip and a paddle and motions with her head to a willingly chained up Sephiroth, imploring you with smoldering eyes, "Please Mistress... punish me...."* _Oh dear, no prob!!! At least ypu found the missing chapter! Yes. Sephiroth really is a bad, bad boy, and he needs much more than ONE spanking, I´m afraid XDDD *mind wanders off as well*

**Lenko** –_ Oh no!!! I heard about that!!! *pummels the Ffnet server* Thank you so much for reviewing us again, and such a fabulous review it is too! XDDD Wow, that is fantastic, and we are so honored that you found the fandom with us!! XD Hm, you prolly may have found these already, but if you would like to see the pretty bishis, a good place to start is Final Fantasy Advent Children or AC Complete (Blu-rey), and for Genesis, here is prolly the best cutscene for FF: Crisis Core on Youtube: _http://www. Youtube .com/watch?v=l6ZaSipHuO4&feature=related_ And you get to hear Sephiroth's theme song. He has one because he is just that awesome! XDD Yeah, Seph is an evil bastid... he wasn't always like that, in Crisis Core, he is the world's hero, and then he goes crazy... and this is more like the Seph in Lotus... Yeah, he really does take such terrible advantage of Yaz, and Yaz doesn't really understand how people work because of him, but our aim in the story is to get him out somehow!!! Yesh, all of it will come together when Seph sells Kadaj. Not sure how yet, but it will!! _

_OMG!!! Thank you so much!! That you like Yaz totally made my day!!!!!! *huggles you* There is not a lot that we really know about Yaz, but he tends to have fun when he is fighting in the movie, and he doesn't talk a whole lot... so I went with that, and he can be very violent when crossed, so I went with that, except for the fact that it is AU and he is trapped like this, so very trapped. Poor Yaz... you are absolutely right though, this is how he handles things... he just knows what feels good and tries to find it where he can. It might take some time, and some character growth and a bit more pushing from Seph, but he just might tell a certain someone where to stick it. XD That is hilarious, Gen a weird and funny dude!! He certainly is!!! XDDD Yeah, their relationship is still growing too, but we shall see. Gen is a very complex character that way, even in Crisis Core._

_Oh! Absolutely, we mean to still have our plot play a main part, but we consider this visit home, Seph and Yaz' fam background to why Yaz is the way he is, and then we can concentrate on how to get him out. So I hope it all adds up in the end. Thank you!! Me too, I just love the Loz!! My Loz will always love his Yazzy XDDDDD No worries about your review being too long, thank you so much for taking the time to share all your thoughts!!! _

Oh my, I know that! It happened to me a few times: you write a super elaborate comment, and then ff spontaneously decides to be a bitch and kills it -_- But thank you so much for going through the trouble and trying again! We usually try to update once a week, during the weekend ^__^ Wow! I must say, this is a great compliment to me; even though you do not know anything about Final Fantasy you still like it!!! (I think usually people first search stories about their favorite character from the series, but how did you find this story? XD) Haha, yes, Sephiroth is not very likeable, is he? Quite arrogant and demanding, actually… And Yazoo on the other hand is so used to the treatment that he only slowly wakes up. Now that he sees the world outside of Sephiroth too, he does notice that something isn´t right, but then again, as you said, Yazoo thinks that this is the way how love is supposed to be, in a way. Kadaj and Yazoo just might find out what their big brother is scheming, but we´ll see about that later ;) And you are right: although Yazoo does enjoy his job it is nothing he´d do if he had a choice, I suppose. He´s just making the best out of it. Ah, yes, the plot summary… We haven´t forgotten of course XD We are always writing a bit ahead and right now we´re dealing with this special client. Before we could get there however, a few things and facts had to be established (and yes, I´ll admit that we got a tiny bit side-tracked with all the smex *cough*), but no worries, we have a story line that we follow^__^ And we LOVE long reviews, the longer the better!!! Again, thank you so much for taking the time and you made perfect sense!!!

**Johnswinona**– _Yesh, Sephy will get his somehow!!! XD Absolutely!! Kadaj will get a real wakeup call soon! *snickers* Yeah, Gen is totally obsessed, and I don't know how easy that would be to let go, but you are absolutely right, Sephy has a bat in his belfry. XDDD Oh, yesh, apparently Yaz didn't fuck up like Rufus thought, so I am certain Vin will come back. _Yay! ^__^ I´m happy you still read and like it! Ah, well the someone with the capital S will get what he deserves ;) Kadaj is a bit unsure of himself and I think he´s inwardly hurt and sad that Yazoo left them, feeling betrayed. He just can´t really verbalize it and becomes stubborn and bratty XD We´ll see about the rest soon!

**Aeriths-Rain **– _Oh!! So sorry, thank you so much for trying so many times!! Yesh, Sephy is a bit out of control now. All the drama and misunderstanding!! XD It will definitely work itself out, but it might get more dramatic before it gets better, maybe. _Oh dear, thank you for trying so often! Yeah ff was being a bitch again -_- Haha, everyone wants to kill Sephiroth XD Well, we´ll see what happens to him ;) But really, he isn´t a very good big brother, is he? *sigh*

**Natzilla** – _It's okay, Nat-Nat, you are hilarious! XDDDDD Yesh, although somehow it is not surprising that Yazoo is surrounded by asses, LOL!! XD Yesh, that part broke my heart too, and Yaz may find it harder now to carry on when he knows how they really feel about things. Yesh, right now, I think we have Clueless!Gen, but we hope you like what his curiousity earned him? It is kinda bittersweet. __TTYL, babe!!!!! __*kisses* _Yeah, ff T_T *super kick* Haha, no worries about butchering the names, I just thought that SephSeph sounded kinda… suicidal. I doubt Seph´d be very fond of that name *cough* Ah yes, it´s all so tragic and dra-ma-tic!!! But Kadaj´s just hit puberty recently and is confused. I think Sephiroth on the other hand never left puberty -_- And thank you for liking it!!! *snuggles*

**Soyna** – _Woooooooooooot!!!! Thank you so much, love!!!! XD Glad you like all of it and the smut too! XDDD Yesh, Daj is a total spoiled kiddo, and we will have to see where it goes. He has pretty much had everything he wants in life as far as Seph allows anyway, and he does hate Yaz. It is a real shame. Yeah, Lozzy loves his Yaz... you put it very well, he is Yazoo's rock. Yeah, unfortunately, when you are in love or whatev, it is easy to just see what you want to see, and Gen is so doing that right now, but it is good he can see the truth a bit. He might just be kidding himself. Um, yeah, you totally caught me with that one!! I think I wasn't paying attention to Sephy's bedclothes the first time, so what do you think? Satin sheets, Velvety coverlet? XD Thanks for the review, Soyna! _I hear ya! If I had to make a choice between smut or plot I´d definitely choose the latter. Well, I suppose you don´t need an enemy when you have Sephiroth as your brother. And Loz really seems to be the only brother that really cares for Yazoo, I love him to bits! Yes, I doubt that Genesis I very discouraged by the picture he found; if anything he just feels more competitive now…

**Mikaela-Mae **– _Hey Mae!! XD Thank you!!! Yesh, it is really hard to be on Seph's side much, it is hard to see him do this to them. Yeah, Loz is just an all-around good guy! XD So did you like this chappy? It was so Seph, like you thought, although Gen doing it has me drooling...!! Thanks for the lovely imagery!! Yesh, we do like our cliffy's!! XD Thank you so much for the review, love!!! _Yes, I think Sephiroth is really rather amoral, and he finds it amusing in a sick way to play his brothers, I suppose. Aw, I´m happy you enjoy the drama! I think it´s not very easy for Kadaj either; he´s confused and feels betrayed, I think. But still, he could be a bit more nicer ;) Ah, it wasn´t Gen, but it did make for a good cliffy XD

**Kiki-slasha** – _Hello, beloved Kiki!! XD Yesh, actually, Seph might really like beheading Gen, so we won't even go there. *winces* Oh, sorry, babe, about Dajy... rest assured it will all pretty much come around at some point, because Sephy has a surprise coming for Daj. I know!!! Loz/Gen would be sooo adorable, but Gen is too wrapped up in Sephy to even notice Loz right now, it wouldn't be fair to him. You are right though, *eyes go dreamy when thinking of Gen dominating the Lozenge* Yay, we will absolutely keep going! We have a wish to grant for you! XD Yay, so glad we are riveting you!!! Hope you liked this chappy! *hugs and kisses* _Hahha, Seph might be crazy, but I´m not sure that he is crazy enough to torture one of his guests and spontaneously kills them off XD But you´re right, he really treats his family badly :( Sorry for breaking your heart *love* Kehehe, the Gen/Loz sounds quite interesting, I bet Genesis´d dominate Loz just right XD What a lovely mental image *quietly drools* Ha, you´re right; Genesis knows it all now, but I wonder if he´ll really help the matter at all…

**IA1979** – _Yeah, Sephy does that to me too!! XD And BMIK has captured him so well... I would pretty much fuck all of her Sephs, even though I may not make it out. XDDDD Yeah, poor Dajy and Yaz... and Lozzy, yeah, it would be so sweet to see him with Gen, but he also needs someone who can love him tender! XD LMAO!! I love your lead-in!!! Fantasmagical!!! XDDDDDD Thank you so much for reviewing, love!! _Chrchr, I don´t think Sephiroth likes karma XD Karma might like him however… Snuggling very close to him and annoying the hell outta him ;) Hm, I am not sure Sephiroth had any plans to actually torture Genesis, I think he wanted to intimidate him… But you can never know with His Crazyness. Thanks to him this family is totally dysfunctional *sigh* Ah, I am pretty sure Loz will find someone who cares for him and appreciates him ;) Haha, poor thing XD We hurried with the new chapter, so hopefully you didn´t have to wait too much ^__^

**Hoshisama Valmor** – _Thank you so much!! XD This is AU, but BMIK is a master at this!! And in fact, this was her story idea back in July and we just ran with it! XD So glad you like it. Yeah, absolutely, there will be a point where we get a much clearer look at their homelife. The ones being posted now, and you will see just what Seph expects of Yaz. Oh, yesh, bad bad Sephy!!! XDD Thanks!!! XD The unofficial title for Golden Lotus is Yazoo Does Everyone! LMAO! XD_

_No worries, love! XD Oh, thank you so much!! XD We chat via YIM and post back and forth that way, it is really fun! XD And LJ message sometimes, but YIM is quickest and easiest! RP (roleplaying) this way is fantastic, and you should definitely try it if you feel like! XD They have rping communities on LiveJournal, but I have never tried that... once you start though, and you find a good partner, it can be a bit addictive! XD Yeah, poor Vinny!! XD Poor confused, very smexy Vince! XDD Thank you so much!!!! We are really glad you liked the het, and lil Yuf! She is soo adorable! XD_

No prob dear^^ Hm, we write in turns, everyone gets to write a paragraph or more, depending on how elaborate we want our posts to be. Sometimes we just sort out the plot however, but it´s so much fun doing either XD Haha, yeah our Vinny has phone! And I´m happy you liked the het! ^__^

**As always we´d be delighted to read your reviews. They give us the motivation to continue!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again!!! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews again, and we congratulate DracoDormiens7 for being the 150th reviewer!!! **

**Without further ado,**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18

Yazoo awoke early the next morning to strong arms around him. He was used to not being alone if the client chose to stay in his rooms with him, but he was not at the Lotus. He was in another just as familiar bed though, Sephiroth's. Looking up at the aged ceiling, Yazoo moved to stretch, bowing his back up off the mattress, raising his arms over his head. Sephiroth must have removed the cuffs after Yazoo went to sleep. Rubbing his sore wrists, shifting his stiff body, he looked over at his brother, still in deep slumber.

The youth gave Sephiroth a cold glare, as if he were seeing him for the first time. His brother was a completely complex creature, and Yazoo wondered whether there was some deeper reason for his brother's completely overbearing behavior? There was also another side to Sephiroth, a very sweet and gentle side. Yazoo loved this his brother very much, and knew the sweetness could run very deep, especially when the man forgot about keeping up his cool façade.

There was a time not so long ago when Yazoo had been very sick... and Sephiroth had stayed by his side at every moment, holding his hand. The amount of love that his brother was capable of, although mostly unspoken, was staggering...

_Wrenching out of sleep, his body, nightclothes and sheets drenched in sweat, Yazoo felt panic. He had no idea what had happened to him. The last he remembered, Sephiroth had taken him shopping in town. He had even bought him an awesome pair of shiny leather boots and a bejeweled silver pendant, the stone an icy blue. _This had been about a year and a half before Seph sent him to the Lotus, and Yazoo never took it off until he went there, and whenever he'd missed his brother at first, he put it on and thought of him.

_Those were the last things he remembered doing that day, and when he woke up, it was a week later... Sephiroth's hand held his now, but the man was lying with his head on his arms beside Yazoo, and the rest of his body sat in a chair beside the bed. Big Brother's face looked so pained and tired, even in sleep. When Yazoo moved to stroke over Sephiroth's beautiful hair, the young man wearily opened his eyes._

_Knitting his brows, Sephiroth slowly came back to reality, his tired eyes darting over to Yazoo, who was sitting up. Somewhat alarmed now, the man stood and hoarsely snapped, "What are you doing up, there? Get back under the blankets, you are sick!" Before Yazoo could even say a word of protest, he had the boy carefully tucked back, his movements gentle and caring. He frowned, the worry evident in his face._

_Yazoo didn't reply, but snuggled back down without resistance, humored that his brother cared so much, and he leaned his forehead forward to touch his brother's. "How long have you been here, Brother?"_

_Sephiroth withdrew his head and lay his hand on Yazoo´s forehead instead, feeling him up for fever, before he replied as if this was of no interest at all, "Seven days. Your fever was very high. How are you feeling?" He himself seemed pretty un-well: there were dark shadows under his red eyes and his skin was pale. "You need to drink..."_

_Taking a glass of water that Sephiroth handed him, Yazoo gulped down the entire glass, eyes returning to Sephiroth's face as he drank. He felt light and warm though, despite his lingering fever. Seven days... nothing to sneeze at. He only did as he was told, but he felt like throwing his arms around his beautifully caring Seph, and promised himself to do so when he was better._

The silver haired youth looked at his brother now, and saw the very same man. Funny how... His eyes dropped to his neck, as a glint in the rising sunlight caught it. Sephiroth was wearing the matching pendant. He had bought himself one as well, at the same time, and must have been wearing it last night... Yazoo felt kind of confused about that....Their bondage session, had it been some sort of... bonding session? He didn't know what to make of that at all, but he would see if he could find out why Sephiroth felt moved to do what he did, why he needed his brother to 'behave' so damn much?. There must be some reason? Yazoo smirked. He looked so cute this way, so peaceful and gentle, untroubled...

Reaching up to stroke the man's face, Yazoo cupped his hand over the pale cheek, and leaned in close to nuzzle his nose. Sephiroth's face twitched as he felt the close proximity. A wicked gleam flashed across Yazoo's features, and he took strands of Sephiroth's hair, twirling it in between long fingertips. Placing the lock under that aristocratic nose, Yazoo feathered it along the nostrils, making them flare and twitch some more.

After a while, it looked as though his brother might sneeze and he watched, amused, as the man's hands came to rub at his nose. Yazoo snuggled closer, placing his head in the crook of his brother's shoulder, watching him sleep. He really did look like a silver god just laying there, perfection even in slumber. His hair was fanned out all around them, and his body was all taut muscle stretched out like a great silver cat. Yazoo marveled at the fact that, as his brother slept now, he felt like a treasured thing in the cat's paws instead a little mouse the cat liked playing with before it ate the mouse.

Yazoo reached up to move those bangs that had fallen into the man's face, leaning in to rub his cheek against his brother's. Sephiroth's arms tightened around him reflexively and he mumbled something Yazoo could not understand. The silver haired youth smiled at how adorable it was, and his lips hovered next to Sephiroth's ear and whispered, "Can you hear me?"

"Hmhm..." Sephiroth affirmed, deeply trapped in sleep, but somehow hearing Yazoo still and unconsciously reacting to his voice.

Yazoo smirked again. This could be fun. There were many burning questions he had now. "Am I your kitten?"

"Hmmmnyes..." the silver haired man murmured, his lips twitching into the faintest of smiles, as he kept breathing evenly. He looked rather pleased, actually.

A thrill rose in Yazoo's belly as he felt warm inside. He did like being his brother's kitten very much ever since they were younger. "Do you love me?" He felt somehow as if he were playing with fire now, but he really wanted to know. Sephiroth's cool and dismissive demeanor oftentimes made him wonder, and in light of recent events...

The man took a deep breath and shifted in his sleep, unconsciously drawing Yazoo closer. A long strand of hair fell into his face that was partly illuminated by the warm sun that shone through the slit of the curtains. "Of course..." he muttered, barely moving his lips.

_Hn_, standard answer... not quite what he had hoped for, but not an orgasm-induced confession either... Okay. Yazoo thought up a couple more. "Does the treehouse hold special memories for you?"

Now actually Sephiroth´s sleep-smile turned a bit pervy, as he snuggled Yazoo closer and purred in a deep voice, "Hm, very special..."

"Hn," Yazoo was pleased, although he knew this look all too well. His brother was the perviest of them all. "Is sex all you ever think about, Brother?"

Knitting his brows lightly, Sephiroth looked a bit thoughtful in his sleep, before he said "...No." His features relaxed again. He turned on his side towards Yazoo, his face now resting in the nape of his brother's neck as he added in satisfaction, "I think about eating and sleeping too... and Masamune."

Yep, for all Sephiroth's noble breeding and love of language, that just about covered it. Yazoo gave a quiet chuckle at the realization that his brother was not as eloquent in his sleep, but then again, he had no idea who _would _be. Gen's Loveless perhaps. He continued his very special line of questioning, testing his brother's honesty. "Brother, do you like Gen more than me?" He almost didn't dare to hope, partially finding it ridiculous that he would ask such a question, but it didn't change the way he felt.

Again, Sephiroth knitted his brows, stirring a little and flexing his fingers a bit. His silence kept on for a few seconds before he muttered, sounding confused, "...Who is Gen?"

Yazoo blinked, "Genesis... Rhapsodos... Lovely Genesis? The one you almost kissed in the tower... Do you like him more than me?"

"Ah mh... I didn´t kiss himm..." Sephiroth objected with a snort, ruffling Yazoo´s and his hair a bit that had mingled on the soft cushions. "Just wanted to know if he´s screwing you..." his mouth twitched in disapproval, before he gave another sigh, his eyes rolling behind the lids. "I don´t like him... better..."

So it was all out of jealousy then? Yazoo didn't bother masking his sigh of relief at this news, and he leaned in and planted a kiss on Sephiroth's angular jaw, and ran his tongue over smooth lips in adoration. Honestly though, he would have to find out a way to resolve this issue, because if this was what Sephiroth felt like doing when feeling jealous... If he didn't, he would always be walking on eggshells around his brother like this. Maybe he could listen to the world and find out more when he was back at the Lotus, out of the situation itself, where he could be more objective.

He had to admit, he liked this game though! "Brother... do you think I'm sexy?" He obviously knew his clients did and anyone who sought out his attentions, paid for his time. Then there were his new friends at the Lotus, who liked playing with him. This was Sephiroth, however, someone far closer to him, and although he may love his brother very deeply, and they had a long intimate history together, they were also family, and he wanted to understand his brother's feelings. The idea of hearing Sephiroth say such a thing to him made his cheeks flush a bit.

Sephiroth floated through nothingness towards the voice that was talking to him, dully and muffled, until it became clearer as he swam to the surface of consciousness and he also became aware of his surroundings. Soft cushion underneath him. Warm body beside him. The faint noises of birds singing their early songs. Moist tongue on his lips... _"Brother... do you think I´m sexy?" _Sephiroth wanted to open his eyes, as Yazoo was so casually talking to him while he was waking, but then it struck him and he kept them closed. The little rascal hadn´t...?! Briefly, Sephiroth wondered how long this had already gone on, Yazoo asking him questions and irritation welled up inside him. Then he turned smug, however. Time for some little payback. Pretending to be still asleep, he murmured, just the way he had before, "No... your legs are fat and you have no breasts..." There, take that, brat!

Taking a moment to process the response, Yazoo simply repeated what he had absorbed so far, deadpan. "My legs... fat?" Eyes narrowed, Yazoo gingerly poked one long fingertip into his brother's cheek. "Are you awake, Brother?"

"You bet I am," Sephiroth murmured in just the same sleepy voice before he smirked, opened his eyes and suddenly attacked, lunging forward to draw Yazoo close to him and starting to tickle his sides because since always he´d been extremely sensitive there. He held the wriggling, gasping youth in his strong arms, smirking, "What else did you ask me, hm? Taking advantage of your sleeping brother´s helplessness, that´s not a good boy..."

Yazoo writhed under his brother's relentless tickling, his breath catching until finally, he could not remain straight-faced anymore and he began chuckling uncontrollably. "Brother... stop... I can't..." but he looked delighted as he struggled, holding his sides. Whether it be through pleasure or like this, Sephiroth always seemed to know what to do to make his brother lose control. An interesting thought, which might have occurred to Yazoo if he could have stopped laughing.

"Ah-ah, answer my question, naughty child..." Sephiroth purred, stroking with quick, clever fingers over Yazoo´s side. His brother´s ass was rubbing against his lap as the boy wriggled and writhed, his low voice hitching with laughter. "You didn´t ask me anything indecent, did you?" He already knew that Yazoo hadn´t ask anything crucial, because then they wouldn´t be here, so carefree. Sephiroth had a lot of things to hide, and this time, he was lucky that they had remained what they were: secrets. However, it seemed that there was a hole in his armor and he would need to find a way to stuff it…

Yazoo tried to think. Really, this was the best way to get information out of him, by torture. "I-ahahaha... asked you if I was your kitten.... bahahahhaaaaa.... a-and if you loved mahahahaha!!!!...."

Sephiroth´s smirk widened, as he pulled Yazoo closer, still teasing him, but his stroking had become a bit more sensual as he began to slowly grind his pelvis against his little brother´s ass, asking in a low voice, his lips touching Yazoo´s earlobe, "And, what did I say?"

As he caught his breath, Yazoo's laughter gave way to soft moans at what Sephiroth's fingers and groin did to him now. His cheeks were already flushed from all the excitement, but they remained so under his brother's teasing touches. He wasn't sure how much he would tell this time. Indeed, except for last night, he did not lie, but he was starting to feel rather silly for asking about Genesis. "You... said I _was_ your kitten," he smiled happily before he gasped again, feeling Sephiroth's cock grow hard under him. "and when I asked if you loved me, you said, 'of course.'" Yazoo looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow, a bit expectantly. He decided he wanted to hear his brother say it if Sephiroth might feel moved to at this moment, even though their play had turned hot and heavy. It would only add to their pleasure all the same.

"Did I say so?" Sephiroth replied, satisfied, and finally showed mercy by letting go of Yazoo´s sides. Still he kept him in his arms, stroking away the long hair that had fallen into his brother´s face during their struggle. Content with simply lying close together, the older closed his eyes again, brushing with his thumb over Yazoo´s arm a bit. Judging from the sunlight, it was still rather early, so they didn´t need to get up yet...

"Hn," Yazoo affirmed, but then went ahead, "_Do_ you love me, Seph?"

"I said so already, did I not?" the man murmured with closed eyes, but then he added, so Yazoo´d stop pestering him with silly questions, "I do love you, kitten. You´re special, you know that..."

Yazoo's heart felt lighter, "I love you too, Brother," and he turned on his stomach to lie in the nook of Sephiroth's neck, snuggling closer to him. He pressed his lips lightly against it, not a kiss, but something like it, while the man was awake and could feel it, and perhaps could recognize what it was.

"I know," Sephiroth replied, almost softly, and his hand wandered up, starting to massage Yazoo´s neck and stroke his scalp. Their last session really had been a success, it seemed, Yazoo was just as obedient, clingy and adorable as he had been as a little boy, before Sephiroth had sold him off to the whorehouse. They really should do this more often; Sephiroth had tasted blood and this whole S/M thing appealed to him greatly...

Yazoo shivered under Sephiroth's touch, unable to think as he felt his head and neck expertly rubbed. "Mmm, that's nice," he murmured, his cock waking again from its short respite against his thighs. "Brother?" he felt compelled to ask, "how long have you been interested in bondage play?"

"Why, you wanted to see me in action earlier?" the older mocked, cleverly avoiding to answer the question. He´d entertained these particular phantasies since... ever. He liked having power over another living being in every form since ever he could think, and in a milder form, it had always been part of his and Yazoo´s games. Sephiroth was the older one, the one who taught and instructed his little brother. Sometime during the last two months, he had purchased the toys and finally, after the talk with Genesis, he had remembered them again. The opportunity to use all these things had been perfect... and he had greatly enjoyed their last session; actually he´d never come that hard before...

"Hn," Yazoo marveled, but a bit carefully, "Well, I must admit you did seem more excited than I have seen you in a long time." He enjoyed the feeling of his brother's hands on him, and he started to stroke up and down Sephiroth's upper chest, idly teasing a nipple.

"And what about you, little brother?" Sephiroth retorted calmly, a small, playful smirk around his lips as he started to move his fingertips in a circle through Yazoo´s hair, stimulating all the right spots that´d make his brother go crazy in no time. "You seemed rather eager to obey me... to feel my boots in your face... to suck my cock so thoroughly... your whipped ass was rather beautiful I must say... and not to forget your needy whimpering and begging..." the thought alone had made his cock pulse with desire again, and he pushed his pelvis a bit up, rubbing it ever so lightly over Yazoo´s smooth leg. He was pretty sure that after last night Yazoo wasn´t able to take him again, but they could still play a bit, like they had during the old times...

"Um..." Yazoo at this point could neither confirm or deny, as the teases to his scalp grew harder to ignore. He loved the thought of being his own master most, that was his dream, but the memories of Sephiroth's toying with him last night, and the knowledge that he had indeed begged and whimpered quite a lot, made him blush with embarrassment. He felt the desire rise undeniably within him though. Being with Sephiroth here and now felt familiar, and in that familiarity, he found comfort, as well as immense pleasure. Last night, although he couldn't see anything, and although Yazoo had nothing against bondage play, he had felt afraid. The control was absolutely present, but there was no give and take as there had been in his experiences and when discussing it with Genesis.

There had only been fear, and painful pleasure, when Yazoo had not asked for it. The silver haired youth realized at this point that should he encourage Sephiroth further, he would experience a lot more of this type of 'play.' He stiffened, hesitant to answer...

Sephiroth noticed the hesitance and was not exactly pleased, but nonetheless a lenient smile appeared on his lips and he planted a kiss on Yazoo´s forehead. "We can talk about this another time, hm?" His fingers kept stroking Yazoo´s head while his other hand searched for Yazoo´s to entwine their fingers. "You must still be tired from last night. Would you like something special for breakfast?"

The kiss to his forehead and his hand being held made Yazoo relax and nestle back into Sephiroth's warmth, and he squeezed the hand in his own. Upon that reminder of last night's events, his body gave him aching mementos of their dark deeds together, and Yazoo didn't hesitate to ask for the very thing that could make him forget. "Hn, do we have any chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate cake it is then," Sephiroth said. He knew that Yazoo had a sweet tooth, of course they had chocolate cake.

"Yippee," Yazoo said calmly, but with a small smile on his face. He felt moved to start licking and suckling along Sephiroth's neck and jaw. Whenever his brother was tender with him like this, it gave him nice feelings, and there was no pressure here to keep their secret as there was no one to judge it. One hand still held onto his brothers' while he trailed the other along a perfect chest and belly.

"Insatiable, aren´t you?" Sephiroth lowly chuckled, watching Yazoo from the corner of his eyes. His erection very much appreciated the nipping at his neck and the fingers brushing over his hard nipples. Guiding their intertwined hands down under the blanket, Sephiroth made them stroke over Yazoo´s inner thighs together, while he slowly, lazily started to rock his hips, rubbing his hard flesh against Yazoo´s belly.

"Ahh! Yes..." Yazoo admitted honestly, "You are making me feel really good right now, so I felt like ...thanking you, my beautiful Brother," and he purred when he felt their hands on his flesh and Sephiroth's gorgeous cock rubbing against him. He started to moan at the sparks shooting through his body, and rocked his own pelvis as well, giving his brother and himself more friction, feeling his shaft bump against his brother's testicles. "Oh yessss..."

"Close your eyes..." Sephiroth calmly instructed like he had so often when they had been younger. It made the feelings more intense. Guiding their hands higher, they brushed lightly at Yazoo´s hard member from inbetween his legs, so that Yazoo had to spread them if he wanted more contact. His other hand let go of Yazoo´s scalp and wandered over his neck down his spine to softly trace the round, full curves of the boy´s buttocks, feeling goosebumps rise there.

Yazoo bit his lower lip and did as he was told, but his brother's tone was gentle, not demanding, so he didn't feel afraid this time. He whimpered at the brush along his cock, eagerly spreading wide, eager to be touched more. He gasped at the contact to his buttocks, he loved being touched there too, he found. He felt a nervous twinge about his entrance, unsure if it would hurt, as he still ached, but knowing the pleasure his brother always brought his prostate, Yazoo ultimately decided that he would do his best to endure. In spreading his legs, he had lowered himself a bit, so that he was level with one of those pretty dusty rose nipples and he lapped at it with his eyes shut as best he could, trying to help bring Sephiroth more pleasure too. Feeling around with his free hand, he found his brother's hard cock and firmly, slowly started stroking it.

Sephiroth gave a quiet sigh as he felt Yazoo´s dexterous fingers wrapping around his erection, gently and firmly starting to stroke it. His fingers moved from Yazoo´s so that his palm was covering the back of his brother´s hand and like that he curled Yazoo´s own hand around his balls, to softly poke and massage them. His other hand, that had caressed Yazoo´s ass wandered up towards the youth´s mouth and briefly distracted him from rubbing his tongue against Seph´s nipples as he slipped his finger into the wet cave, making Yazoo lick his finger.

"Mmm," Yazoo shuddered as he took the fingertip into his mouth, shifting his balls in his other hand and engulfed the slim digit happily. This all felt so natural, and he marveled that it had very seldom been this way. They were together like old times, comfortable in their own, naked skin, but he was getting equal reign. He said nothing about this revelation, as it would undoubtedly change the mood, only enjoyed slicking his brother's finger, in the eager anticipation of where it would go. He sucked it with all the enthusiasm he would give his brother's cock, and his hand slid lazily over the rosy flesh.

Sephiroth finally removed his now slick finger, lazily nuzzling his cheek against his brother´s head and slowly pushing his cock up into a caressing hand. It was idle, sensual play, but it was good. He didn´t mind right now... His wet finger stroked down Yazoo´s back again, leaving a moist trail that quickly dried in the cool air. It stopped above Yazoo´s rump and then gently prodded against two fleshy cheeks, to slip in between, to brush over the satin skin that was Yazoo´s perineum. He rubbed over it for a bit, feeling Yazoo move under him in sensual circles, like a cat being stroked behind the ears. "Hmmm, kitten..." the elder murmured, thrusting his hips up again into his brother´s firm grip.

"Ahhh," Yazoo mewled, his tongue lapping at the other nipple now, his hand squeezing the stiff flesh at the shocks that shot through him from the fingertip working his perineum. So good... and when his brother spoke to him, calling him 'kitten' in that low, husky voice of his.... "...Brother," he withdrew his mouth to whisper and look up into his brother's face, watching him with contented eyes. He worked Sephiroth's cock, every now and again glancing down, enjoying the sight of his brother's undulating hips. "... so sexy...."

Sephiroth´s lips parted as he was about to lean forward and draw Yazoo into a kiss, but then he closed them again, pressing his mouth into a thin, slightly frustrated line. Blinking, he sighed, and let his wet finger slip further down the tight canal, till he felt a small pucker, sweet and clenched. Very slowly, he let his fingertip circle around it, feeling it clench a bit more in anticipation. His own cock stirred, as he felt the soft wrinkle that´d usually wrap around his dick, but not this morning. Yazoo must be still sore enough as it was. His caressing strokes hopefully´d make it feel a bit better... "Does this feel good?" He asked lowly, letting Yazoo guide their hands between the smaller ones legs.

"Mm...mm-hmm," Yazoo purred again, his eyes closing as he boldly unwrapped Sephiroth's hand from his, and laced his fingers so that his palm was against the back of the other's hand. He then sought out his balls again, wanting to feel his brother touching him, playing with him gently. Letting go of Sephiroth's erection for only a moment, he moved to straddle his brother's lean hips, resting on his knees above him so they could have free range of motion to his waiting genitals. He moved his hips so that his balls rubbed along his brother's open fingers, and his cock rubbed against Sephiroth's strong wrist. He began pulling on Sephiroth's cock once again and his brother's fingertip idly teased his aching hole.

While he cupped Yazoo´s balls in his palm, caressing and rolling them with his thumb, stroking over the slightly wrinkled skin and feeling them tighten in his hand, his other hand was still exploring Yazoo´s hole, adding a bit pressure and loosening it again, teasing and tingling it.

Yazoo was so taken with his brother right now, and he watched Sephiroth's face, his eyes clouded in pure, unadulterated desire for his great silver cat. This felt so wonderful and he began to slip into a hazy reverie, where he reached forward and pulled his brother into a most passionate kiss, feeling Sephiroth's tongue enter his mouth, claiming it, but gently, sweetly, to be caressed by Yazoo's in return. He dreamed of Sephiroth sucking gently on his lips, Yazoo moaning into his mouth, and returning the kisses, being allowed to explore his brother's mouth as well. Equally desiring, possessive kisses. Yazoo wanted to break his rule today, but did not make any move to do so, knowing the Big Brother from last night still lurked on the edge of Sephiroth's awareness, so he would enjoy their tender, beautiful time together, and see where it led.

Sephiroth observed Yazoo´s delighted face, his dreamy eyes that seemed to be somewhere else, and frowned a bit. "Are you still with me?" he asked, a bit suspiciously, and squeezed Yazoo´s balls while at the same time prodding deeper against his brother´s now moist, reddish little hole to get his attention.

Yazoo gasped at the squeeze to his balls, "Ah, yes!" he panted, "I was just thinking about you and how wonderful this is, Brother," and it was the truth. He squeezed his brother's erection a bit as he stroked it and looked deep into those lovely eyes to attempt to convey his honest affections.

Pleased again, Sephiroth smiled a bit and removed his hand from Yazoo´s testicles to pull him closer, leaning the boy´s head against his broad chest. He pressed his strong body up against the slender man in his arms, rubbing their erections together, hard, hot flesh grinding against hard, hot flesh. His fingers were still teasing Yazoo´s entrance, now stroking around the small ring. "I see... And, what were you thinking about me?" he purred, looking down into Yazoo´s gorgeous, flushed face.

"Hn," Yazoo cooed, "how beautiful you are, and how much I love you..." He said it with confidence and a serene smile, looking at his brother devotedly, but deep down, Yazoo knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. He absolutely did feel that way for Sephiroth and that would never change, but he decided that his brother knowing about their imaginary kiss would not be the best scenario, that this would most likely cause trouble and Yazoo really did need his boundaries. He wasn't sure when this had occurred. Well, actually, it was all the excitement of neglecting to tell Rufus anything. Yep, that was definitely it; one day he was honest and forthcoming, the next he withheld information that was fairly important, but would only anger his brother when they were so happy right now. Did keeping his own private business a secret make him a liar, he wondered? On the other hand, if this was the case, when he wasn't feeling a bit guilty, it could also be pretty exciting!

"Aw, what a lovely kitten," Sephiroth smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he saw Yazoo´s cheeks flush even deeper, but then he leaned forward, his mouth next to Yazoo´s and said lowly, "I love you too..." His hips bucked again, pressing against Yazoo, their hard ons becoming slippery from the precum that had started leaking. It wouldn´t take much longer, Sephiroth presumed, closing his eyes, knitting his brows and hissing at the enthralling feeling that started to overcome him from all sides, growing inside the pit of his belly and spreading fast.

Yazoo watched his brother's face as his orgasm approached and his own lips parted, his breath catching. Hearing Sephiroth say 'I love you' was so heady, and his brother was always so intense, it usually caught Yazoo well off-guard, but now... Yazoo started to moan, his face contorting in ecstasy, and he started to buck against his brother's stiff member, rubbing against him, poking his belly and consequently, against that fingertip teasing his hole. Yazoo threw his head back and reached around Sephiroth's broad shoulders, pulling him close, as he spurted his seed up between their bellies, now slippery and sliding off one another.

Upon feeling Yazoo´s release, Sephiroth narrowed his closed eyes further and breached the tight ring of muscle, his finger slipping into the warm heat, as the force of his own orgasm shook his body.

Pressing Yazoo closer to him one last time, he crushed his hips against him, his balls tightening and his seed staining the kitten´s belly as well. With a sigh, he fell back, head tiredly resting on the cushions. His eyes were still closed when his hand reached up again, idly stroking over Yazoo´s head. "Now, this was a pleasant wake up call..."

And they instantly got another one, as two impatient little fists started drumming against the locked door, a boyish voice shouting, "Seph, aren´t you awake yet?"

Yazoo's body still convulsed as he was wrenched out of his afterglow, and his eyes shot open, a bit of dread creeping into his awareness if Kadaj were to see him like this with Big Brother and he froze.

Kadaj tried again, fists still causing a ruckus, "Hey Seph, are you coming? I'm ready for my presents now!!"

"Hn, I´m coming in a minute. Go pester Loz," Sephiroth announced loudly so his voice´d reach through the thick wood, opening his eyes. He looked not very pleased to have been interrupted enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, but pulled his arm away from Yazoo nonetheless to stand up. His legs were still stuck into his high boots, he noticed with faint amusement, as he gathered his long hair to pull it over his shoulder. He desperately needed a shower. "Get ready," he instructed Yazoo and vanished inside the bathroom that was attached to his quarters, pulling off his boots and stepping under the hot shower.

Yazoo looked around for any clothes he could wear back to his own room, and realized again that he had been brought in naked last night. A blush crept back into his cheeks at the thought of being slung bare over Sephiroth's shoulder, his private parts bared for the entire household to see if they happened by. Yazoo was comfortable with nudity and his own body, but generally on his own terms. Rising from the bed, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the clear shower door. "Move over," he asserted, and slipped into the shower with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just lifted an elegant brow and turned his back towards his brother, closing his eyes and holding his handsome face under the warm water. "Hand me the shampoo, will you. And it´d be incredibly awesome if you could take your elbow out of my ribs. Thank you very much."

Looking at the array of hair care selections, Yazoo quipped, "Just which one are you referring to? Tea tree oil scalp cleansing, Deep Conditioning with Shea Butter or Extra Hydrating?" Yazoo graced his brother with the same expression, "Honestly, and that is not even mentioning the conditioners... No wonder there is no room in here."

The elder rolled his eyes behind closed lids and eventually reached surely for a bottle himself, squeezing the creamy white substance into his palm and starting to massage the shampoo into his wet, long hair. "I´d rather blame your fat legs, but ignorance is bliss, hm?"

Yazoo watched his brother for a moment. Then: "Here, let me help you..." and he took the bottle and helped to massage the shampoo into Sephiroth's scalp, gently pulling it through long tresses. His hair really was beautiful. His brother definitely was doing something right. To Sephiroth's tease, Yazoo snorted, "Hn, it's a good thing they're fat... you seem to like them wrapped around you just fine..."

Sephiroth smirked at the slightly sullen tone, graciously letting Yazoo take care of his impressive mane, while starting to soap his chest. "Aww, the kitten isn´t sulking now, is it."

As Sephiroth turned to face him, the stream starting to rinse the suds away, Yazoo reached for the conditioner and then looked up at his brother, putting on the best pouty face he could muster. "It might be."

Coating his hands with some good smelling shower gel, Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo´s hips, pulling him close to his chest and starting to clean his ass and buttocks, smirk widening. "I´ll make it up to you... sometime... maybe."

Yazoo gazed in surprise, and he moaned a little. He was still so sensitive. "Y-you better." he said shakily, and as best he could, his hands reached for the shower gel and started to lather them both up as well, enjoying the sensations of the water and Sephiroth's hands.

"Hm." Sephiroth squeezed Yazoo´s ass teasingly one last time, before he got under the stream of water again, to get rid of the foam. Then he stepped out of the shower, leaving Yazoo enough room to clean himself and it also left him enough time to blow dry his hair before the fight for the dryer could start again. He remembered the times when he and his brothers had shared one bath room with horror still... After he had taken care of his oral hygiene, he went back to his room, searching his wardrobe for something to wear. His eyes narrowed a bit as he found it slightly disheveled, a few of his clothes lying on the ground. Strange... He reached for a white shirt, a black waistcoat and black pants and started to dress, asking towards the bathroom, "Did you search for something in my wardrobe?"

"No," Yazoo had finished his shower by now and had just picked up the dryer, but he peered out of the bathroom all the same. He knew how tidy Sephiroth liked his things. "Not me... I _will_ need to borrow something to wear back to my room though, do you mind?"

Sephiroth left the question unanswered, looking back to his drawer with a morose expression, If Kadaj, the little runt, had dared to play 'gentleman' with his expensive Armani suits again, then the gods help him, birthday boy or not! Closing the last button of his vest, he straightened and then threw a simple white shirt on the bed for Yazoo to wear. They needed to change the sheets as well... He pushed the toys and items from last night under the bed, with a satisfied smile. He´d certainly use them again, last night had been a true eye opener. "I will meet you downstairs," he announced simply and left the room to have a talk with the youngest.

tbc

* * *

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

**Rina:** Oh my god O____o Castration for Seph?! Poor thing… The last chapter wasn´t purely intended to 'entertain' in the way that it was all fun and smex. It was rather ambiguous and it was supposed to make you cringe at times :) Even Yazoo has not entirely enjoyed it but it was important to show what kind of a person Sephiroth can be and how Yazoo slowly distances himself from his brother. So we´re not disappointed at all my dear, on the contrary: I am very grateful that you are so honest with your reviews!!!_ Hey Rina! XD Yesh, that last chapter was a rough one, and I totally understand what you said about Yazoo here. He is so aloof and badass that it is hard to fathom what might actually hurt him, and BMIK and I are agreed in that we don't like seeing him hurt either. I was having my own personal issues at the beginning of Lotus, and when we did that first Rufus blowjob scene, I could only really tolerate the fluffiest of the fluffy for Yaz. The other half of the pair would just love him to pieces because of the Allure and he could be the cool and aloof one. I just couldn't hurt or degrade him at all... but then, I knew that Ruf would only ever treat anyone this way, nothing personal, and Yaz wouldn't be hurt by it anyways, because, to me, Yaz really doesn't get humiliated, only has a good time (which I just love about him btw. XD) Actually, I think writing Lotus, as well as knowing BMIK, has helped me heal a whole lot, even moreso than therapy has as far as what I will and will not tolerate in my own RL relationships from now on._

_We enjoyed this next chapter much more, but still, there is the threat of that last night happening again, and Yazoo is aware of this now... sorry he is moving slowly, but he is very in love with Seph from a long time ago when Seph was different. It is totally as you said, a woman who has married an abusive person, or in some cases, a total psychopath, and the point where someone is just pushed too far... and in some cases, those women never get it at all, but Yaz will. Promise. *huggles* ;D We just had to set everything up to where it would be enough to make someone like Yazoo, who is so unbothered, so carefree, feel trapped and pushed, with his fam, because that is all we know that he's cared about so far. And we had to entrap him at the Lotus, where he has to cater and please at gunpoint basically... because most likely, canon!Yaz would be like "Hn," which in this case would mean, "Fuck this," prolly shoot everyone and walk away to go have wild monkey sex with his Lozzy and that would be that. XDDDD I am really so glad that you are so into the story and care about them so much. I am really interested in your thoughts too. Thank you so much for your reviews!!_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Aww, yes, poor Yazoo *sigh* He didn´t completely enjoy it, it seems. But then again he learned something very important ;) Genesis is sees things through rose-tinted glasses right now, I´m afraid he is not a great helpt to Yazoo XD _Thank you so much!! XD Yeah, it is really hard to say what Gen will do now... he is sooo smitten. But he is not finished with Seph, that is for sure! XD Yeah, poor Yaz, I totally agree!_

**Johnswinona**: Happy Belated B-day!!!! Did you get nice presents and have a wonderful day??? Hopefully! Ah yes, Yazoo slowly wakes up and starts to see things differently^^ And well, it seems Gen´ll get away with hiding in the closet. Poor Kadaj might have to pay however XD _Wooo, yeah!!! Happy Belated!! *throws confetti and sucks helium to read you her reply* XDDD Yeah, totally, Yazoo is learning to be defiant in his own, subtle ways now too, aside from that, because expressing his feelings to Seph last night crashed and burned, so now, he may get to play Sneaky!Yaz for a while. Yeah, Gen must've had really good aim, but it would have been really sweet if he came a bit on one of Seph's suit pants or something. XD_

**DracoDormiens7:** Thank you and: CONGRATS YOU ARE THE 150TH REVIEWER!!! I will send you a PM and meanwhile you can think of a pairing you´d like to see here? Ah well, Sephiroth might look like he´s fallen just out of heaven, but personality wise I´d say he´s pretty… evil XDDD not a devil, but… difficult. And quite selfish, it seems XD _Hey!! Congrats, Draco!! XDDD Yeah, it looks like Seph is a sexy devil, and Gen wants to be his personal succubus, *snickers* who got away for now. Not that I blame him, though, about the succubus thing, but I might try to succubus to CC!Seph, pre-game, then at least there would be no funny business, or disemboweled eagles involved._

**Natzilla: **Haha, you could draw it!!! You got the talent, babe! Nahhhh…well maybe you are the head-perv XD But I liked the chapter too, so make that two , compared to stuff that can happen in the BDSM scene Seph was still pretty tame I guess.*hands over tons of sugar-free diet chocolate* _LMAO, I loved Gen facepalming too! Yeah, please? Draw it and put it on LJ? XD Yeah, I thought BMIK did great as far as bondage play ideas without the use of serious pain-dealers like electrodes to the genitals and apparatuses that they are chained to. I don't know if either of us could see him in any real pain. Yazzy! *plays with his hair* XDD Do you have any pink ribbon, Nat-Nat? Oh! And look, you totally got Mae hooked on doubling the names! You've started a SephSeph trend! XDDDD_

**Lenko:** Wooot, I´m happy you were happy about the update!!! If you watched it, care to tell us what you think about it? Since this story is totally AU the actual movie won´t help you that much on the background of the characters, we invented a whole new world for them here XD But you can drool at the pics of the pretty boys *does so all the time* Yes, good thing you clicked on our story, I love reading your reviews ;) Ah, you´re right: this chapter was meant to be ambiguous. On the one hand we have the smex and on the other hand we have Yazoo who is struggling with this whole scene and finally starts to really question what is going on. He doesn´t just take anything from Sephiroth anymore, and at least mentally he starts to shut off. I´m glad btw that you think the smex doesn´t get boring! Gehehe, Genesis is a bit of a freak indeed XD He likes to play with fire ;) We will see soon who the mysterious client might be :) And thank you again for the elaborate review!!! *noms it*_ Hey Lenko!! Yesh, if you see it, please do tell us what you think of the movie! XD I would say that FF: Advent Children Complete on Blu-Rey would be the more understandable one, because they actually explain what is going on... Advent Children, the precursor on dvd is very cryptic, and you totally had to play the games or wiki to understand it, but it is no less badass to watch. Yeah, thank you so much for reviewing!! XD Oh, yeah, and the thing about Loz was kind of a shout-out to the Lozoo pairing. Yazoo and Loz often get paired together in the fandom, because they are so close and mentally linked, and fight impressively as one entity basically... and I was a bit sad that we can't do it. But if Lozoo were okay here, then the Sephzoo brother smex would not be wrong and we wouldn't have a story. XD It will become more clear what Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are in the films, maybe, but they are essentially three embodied parts of one personality. Damn, well, if it still doesn't make sense, I would love to tell you more about it, if you do like the movies, but I don't want to give too much away on that. Yeah, I hope we didn't backtrack too much with Yaz this chappy, but the seeds of discontent are most definitely planted, and now, at least Yazoo will try to figure out a way he can deal with it when he is safely away. But, I can tell you that these visits home to Kadaj and Seph take their toll on him, so he will prolly be happy to go back and just mindlessly do his job for a while first. Yeah, aside from Lozzy, Yazoo really doesn't seem to have a lot of unconditional love right now, but we will fix it! ;D XD Yeah, sadly, Gen had assumed the bulk of the Sephzoo was Yaz' doing for some reason, so he doesn't have to face facts... but he has seen the truth whether he likes it or not. The only thing I can think of that is similar to it that he might be feeling right now is a Jan Brady: 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!' "Dammit, not everything is about Yazoo!" J/K XDDDDD Wooooooooooooo!!! Thank you so much!! So glad you like it!! _

**Kiki-slasha:** Yes, Sephiroth is not what I´d define a 'good' brother either. I think he simply wants Yazoo obedient again, and doesn´t care at all what Yazoo wants. Yazoo is surrounded by a lot of strange people indeed, and every one of them has their own issues as well. But hopefully Yazoo will get some love again soon ;) _Hey Kiki, babe! Yesh, this chapter is where Yazoo really starts to question whether Sephiroth really loves him at all. He doesn't really understand romantic love aside from what they have had, so he doesn't have much to compare it to, aside from Tseng's lovin' early on, and he got confused about Tseng too. To Yaz, because of Rufus' punishment, it looks the same as all those who are infatuated with the Fairy, for that night, or for the sex, so we will have to see where that goes, but we know the truth, don't we? XD Yeah, Yazoo only has the old days to compare it to really, as Seph is not generally so gentle as Tseng, and apparently, according to Seph, their first time was pretty twisted too. Otherwise, he knows how gentle Seph can be too and it is all really confusing. Don't worry though, Yaz was not humiliated really except by the thought that Loz might walk in on them, otherwise, the Lotus has conditioned him to play parts and say words to arouse clients that are just work to him, so he was just playing a part for Seph. It just made him sad that he had to do so, because he never thought he would have to do that. No wonder he feels like telling Seph about the Lotus rules all the time XD and Seph totally hates that! XDDDD We will get Yazzy some lovin's, promise, but we gotta get him out of that madhouse first. *snuggles* We love you too!! _

**Madisuzy:** Haha, yay! I´m glad you didn´t think it was too angsty or so and enjoyed it! Yazoo is happily nibbling at his cookies btw, though I think Seph appears slightly sulky that he didn´t get any XD Poor Gen was pretty lucky to get out unnoticed, I´d say! And he wants cookies too XD _Hey Madi!! *tackles* Yeah, see? There!!! What you said is exactly what Gen seems to be feeling! XD Yep, Gen made off like a thief in the night! XD Luckily Seph doesn't have those mako enhanced senses here, or he woulda discovered a whole lot!! XD Awww, cookies!!! Yesh, Yazzy feels much better now! XD_

**Soyna:** Ah, maybe you´ll hit the 200 mark!!! Oh yes. Yazoo might outwardly appear to be obedient again now, but inwardly his doubts have been sparked. Haha, yes, Gen had a hard time staying quiet in the closet, I believe. Imagine it was you accidently witnessing the bishie smut O_o I think I´d have fainted XD _LMAO!! Bloody funny indeed!!! XDDD Yeah, it might have taken time to learn, but Yaz doesn't forget, he will see what he can do to fix it if it can be fixed, but he sure as hell doesn't want last night played out again. Yeah, BMIK's Seph is so interesting... part of me is massively curious to know what would have happened to Gen too! XD Seph might just fuck him to death, and Gen might die a happy, happy man._

**Mikaela Mae:** Uh-oh, you highly dislike SephSeph… Well, after the last chapter most of our readers did, I assume XD He really doesn´t treat his brother very well. But I am sure Sephiroth is convinced that he does love Yazoo and that it is all in his brother´s best interest. If he thinks about it at all, that is. Ah, we didn´t have a voyeur in this story yet, so Gen is the first^^ I loved your comparison to the geisha! After reading your quotation I felt like it really described very well what Yazoo is. He is not allowed to want either, and all he is allowed to feel is complete devotion to his brother. _Ah!! I know!! Yeah, I didn't like him before much and now, this current chappy, the fluffy one, makes me doubt myself and love the Sephzoo... Seph is pretty much incapable of true fluff here in this fic, but it inspired more good things I think! XD Yesh, that Geisha quote was soooooo beautiful and so perfect for Golden Lotus, thank you for sharing it!! Yeah, when Seph finally told him what he is allowed to want out loud, all of Yazoo's red flags went up... he had no idea that was the way it was because Seph is a fantastic actor and never says what he is truly thinking. Rest assured, Yazoo is bothered by all this! Thank you for reviewing, Mae! XDD_

**Sweetciel:** Woooot! I´m glad you like it! The story is pretty Yazoo-centric, but there are many other characters as well, so I hope it won´t get boring for you! _Thank you so much!! XD Yeah, we have had a great time with all these characters and their complexities, and smexing them too! XD It was BMIK's original idea, pretty much completely inspired by our love for Yaz, but we do hope you continue to enjoy it! XD I know there are charas I didn't really know before and really like now because of it! XD_

**Haha, poor Sephy, he became so unpopular XD Now, Chephren and I are curious about who of the characters you like most?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya!!! New chapter again, sorry for the long wait, we were pretty busy^^ It´s Kadaj´s birthday and there is a bit of crack!smex, so be warned ;) Other than that, we can only say that this is the chapter before last and then our dear working girls will go back to the Lotus. Before that, a lot more drama has to happen of course though ;)**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj**

**Superkalifragi: Genesis, Sephiroth, Kadaj (graveyard)  
**

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

After finishing up his morning routine using Sephiroth's toiletries, Yazoo left the bathroom, finding the shirt to cover himself for the walk back to his room, and went to dress for the road, as they would be leaving shortly after breakfast. After donning his travel clothes again and having packed his rolling suitcase, Yazoo stepped out into the hallway and crossed the house to the guest wing. He had hoped Kadaj's excitement hadn't awakened his friend prematurely. Approaching Genesis' door, Yazoo knocked lightly.

Tiredly, Genesis looked up from the floor he´d been watching for hours now, as he sat on the bed, still trying to wrap his mind around what he´d seen. Sephiroth, being the epitome of power and dominance, bestowing his sexual prowess on his brother, when it should have been him, Genesis... "What?!" he snapped, irritably, forgetting for a moment where he was.

Judging by the tone of his friend's voice, Yazoo didn't open the door, only said, "Hey, Gen... today is Kadaj's birthday, would you like to come down and have breakfast? There is chocolate cake."

Genesis held his face for a moment, listening to the dreaded voice. Oh, just why?! He was so very tempted to make a snarky remark, but then he reminded himself that he was a guest here, and technically he hadn´t seen anything. So he walked to the door, donned a sweet smile to his tired, pale face and stepped outside. "Sure, I wouldn´t want to miss _that._"

"Hn," Yazoo agreed, only his eyes appraised Genesis' face. Seemed someone had a pea under his mattress. "Are you alright, Gen?" he asked the rather tired-looking redhead. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

_Just as much as you, I guess_, he thought dryly, but instead replied, "I´m fine thank you. Just not used to the bed, I´m afraid. Don´t worry, really, let´s go down, shall we? Your brother must be impatient..." Genesis maintained his smile and quickly sized Yazoo up and down, searching for any signs of last night, but not finding any at all.

They walked together down the grand staircase and out the double doors of the ballroom onto the lawn out back, where Betty had constructed a very nice outdoor setting for them. The weather was rather beautiful: a pleasantly warm, wispy spring day. Yazoo met Loz, who had fixed a vegetable quiche along with preparing trays of summer sausage, fruit and cheese, and in the very center of the table was a very rich-looking chocolate cake with chocolate icing.

For the first time upon being back home, Yazoo thought of work, what would lay ahead of him today when they returned home. He felt incredible relief that he had not lost the Lotus Vincent Valentine as a customer. He wondered if, the next time he saw the man, Vincent might want to talk about what happened. Hopefully, he would not want to go back their routine. Perhaps they could find compromise? Yazoo shook himself back to what was happening around him. He was kind of annoyed that he was thinking about the Lotus now that he was out, but the chocolate cake had sparked it. Mmmm, that teasing, seductive little pastry that was brazenly beckoning him from its pedestal there in the middle of the table.

"G'morning, Yazzy," Loz was very chipper today. He must have slept well, and Yazoo knew he prided himself on his quiche.

"Morning, Loz," Yazoo lilted back, as Loz pulled chairs out for he and Genesis. "Thank you," he smiled at his big brother.

Sephiroth came strolling to the table as well, the birthday boy walking beside him, looking a bit contrite. Interrogation with the little one hadn´t been very fruitful, but well. He´d get it out of him sooner or later, Sephiroth had his own methods... With a small smile, he caught up with the party, giving a polite nod to Genesis who, quite frankly, looked horrible. Sitting down at the table and waiting for Betty to fill his cup of coffee, he motioned for the others to sit down as well.

Genesis looked up, stopping to admire the wonderful food when the landlord approached. Again, he was smitten by the man´s powerful presence, even more so after what he had seen last night. This man followed no rules; he made his own and they were the law everyone else had to bent to... Genesis knew it was dangerous. It was stepping over the boundaries of the tolerable, but he couldn´t help being drawn to the man like a moth to the flame, to taste the forbidden, the dangerous, the thrilling... He gave a polite nod back, intently observing if there was anything strange between the man and Yazoo, almost not even seeing the birthday boy. He remembered his manners eventually though, and said, with a thin smile towards Kadaj, "Happy birthday."

Kadaj snapped out of his funk quickly, looking very pleased. "Yes, today is my day! I am finally 13! Prrrractically an a-dult!" He chimed the last statement rather emphatically, triumphant in his advanced age even though he would always be the youngest in the family. He would not even let a couple of poxy prostitutes ruin his day, nope, no-sir-ee! Kadaj was in too good a mood for that, and he noticed that the redhead sitting next to him was not particularly, so he decided he would rub it in. "Isn't it just a spectacular day?" He stretched his arms above his head and crossed them back behind his head, relaxing back in his lawnchair.

Yazoo could see the youngest's enthusiasm was a bit forced, but he decided he preferred this to the cold shoulder and he helped himself to some quiche, but only out of respect to Loz. Really, he just wanted that cake….

Sephiroth took a sip from his coffee, looking very much like a landlord in his fancy castle. "How about it Kadaj, don´t you want to open your presents?" He sat the cup back onto the delicate saucer and let his eyes wander to the small table that had been put up, where all the presents were. Well, actually it were two presents, one in a conservative gift wrapping (Sephiroth´s) and a rather... colorful one (which read as tasteless in Sephiroth´s terms) from Loz and Yazoo.

Kadaj sat up, lurching forward in his chair, his hair falling further in his face for a moment. The visible eye narrowed in his newly-adopted teenage sullenness, although one could argue that he had been perfecting his technique for years. "Uh.. _yah!_" He rose and went over to the gift table, immediately plucking Sephiroth's gift from the surface. "Thank you, sir," he beamed, before shredding the paper from the huge gift. Once all the paper was away, Kadaj's shoulders visually slumped.

A book, a gia-normous one at that! "A History of Nobility: From the Golden Age through Modern Times,_" _the youth held the book in both arms and looked blankly at the eldest for explanation, not daring to put out his tongue or say anything too ungrateful in Sephiroth's presence, (while he had the man's attention anyway,) but the subtle way his lips pursed together was a clue to his disapproval.

"Heh heh heh," Loz snickered lowly at Kadaj's expression, and the dousing of the youth's theatrics.

Very self-satisfied, Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, asking "And, do you like it?"

"Um... yes?" Kadaj guessed, "What's it for, Brother?"

Sephiroth´s features relaxed visibly into a blank expression, which was never a good sign. "It is a book about genealogy. You should know about your roots, don´t you think?" Tch, of course he had known that a dumb brat such as Kadaj wouldn´t know how to appreciate such a classic. That was why he had primarily bought the book for himself anyways. Kadaj needed no education, he´d be sold to the Golden Lotus in about a year, and then he could learn how to spread his legs.

"Our roots, Brother? Yes," and he smirked with new smug satisfaction that he had been given such a book, and Yazoo and Loz _hadn't_. He wasn't quite sure what this meant, but it had to be good, right? That Sephiroth saw potential in him? Kadaj hugged the book to his chest now and almost spun with it as he carefully rested it back on the gift table.

Spying the brightly colored gift, much smaller, Kadaj shot Loz and even Yazoo a curious look. Picking it up, he unwrapped it skillfully and fought to refrain from shouting out in glee to not offend the eldest. His brothers had gotten him a... portable game console!!! And in the box, there were 5 game cartridges!! Two were puzzle games, one was a first person shooter, and the other two were very beautifully animated role playing games.

"Oh, you would like that one especially, Dajy. It is about a teenage boy who plays a sport called blitzball, and one day, he gets sucked into another world, where there is magic and sweet weapons and stuff," Loz chimed in. This one was one of his favorites. He figured that Kadaj would like the main character when he played, so Loz refrained from adding that he thought the main character was kinda lame.

Yazoo just sat motionlessly, watching. He was very pleased that Kadaj liked this gift, but he had paid well for it. His interlude with Rufus took care of the console, plus a ridiculously extravagant gift card with which to buy accessories and more and Loz had supplied the games, a year's access to the Wire and some game manuals, which he would bring later.

Genesis watched the whole scene, a slightly strange feeling creeping up his guts. It seemed that despite all the animosity and drama that had happened during the weekend, this was really a family moment, just a light hearted, easy moment he felt he was not really part of. His eyes darted to Yazoo again, and Loz who seemed really happy to have made their little brother happy. They really seemed to care about him... Sephiroth quietly sat back, his expression hidden behind the cup of coffee he was drinking from, but even he had gotten Kadaj a present, which meant that he had to love him too, right? Pushing away his food, Genesis had a look at his watch. This weekend hadn´t gone like he had wished and hoped for at all…

"Thank you, Loz!!" Kadaj beamed, and nodded at Yazoo, which, the older brother had to admit was an improvement, no matter how short-lived it would be, but he of course did not fail to notice the lackluster of the action compared to his enthusiasm with Loz and it hurt, though Yazoo would not let Kadaj see it.

They set about eating their delicious meal and Yazoo finally got a share of that cake! Then, as the morning wore on, and they had to get ready to head back, Yazoo decided to help Betty carry in the dishes as it gave him a chance to keep busy, as his feelings were catching up with him here and he was almost out, and on his way back home. In the kitchen, she started stacking the plates as he rolled up his sleeves to wash them.

*

Sephiroth finally placed his empty cup back on the table and stood. Towards Loz, who was still showing Kadaj how the game thingy worked, he instructed, "It is about time. Pack the car." Then he briefly nodded at Gen and threw Kadaj a warning look to behave, before he entered the kitchen. As the maid saw him coming, she stopped in her cleaning, lowered her head and quickly left the room, as she always did. It was an unspoken rule that Sephiroth was not to be bothered unless he called for her. Closing the glass door behind him silently, the man crept up behind his brother, who still stood with his arms in the foamy water, and pressed himself against the slender form. Demanding hands crept over slender hips and sides, as Sephiroth breathed deeply into Yazoo´s ear, making his arousal evident that was pressing against the youth´s leg anyway...

Yazoo moaned at the touch, his hands immersed and not seeing a dish towel anywhere. Brilliance_, _he thought wryly. "Um, Brother, do you see a towel lying around?"

Sephiroth just growled lowly in the back of his throat, gripping Yazoo´s arms and putting them back into the soapy water. "Continue. I´ll fuck you just like that..." he murmured, with his slightly wet hand pushing away the long hair from Yazoo´s neck, before he started to bite it, not ungently. His lips moved down to Yazoo´s shoulders, while his left hand crept up underneath his brother´s shirt, searching for a hard nipple. The other went down instead, slipping beneath the waistband, touching Yazoo´s penis and stroking over the awakening flesh, feeling it harden under the touches.

"Uhhh," Yazoo mewled at the sexy words uttered by such a sultry voice, doing his best to keep washing, as it dawned on him as to just why Betty had left like that without a word. The water on his hands made them feel very silky, and he rubbed his fingers together, leaning his head back, cradling it on Sephiroth's shoulder, his hips pushing back to feel more of that delicious bulge against his leg. He loved his brother's expert hands, and let himself be fondled and touched, sighing blissfully. "Yes... yes, fuck me.... Brother."

"You´re just like a dried up house wife, aren´t you..." Sephiroth uttered, licking over Yazoo´s collarbone, while his thumb flicked over a sensitive bud and his other hand tore at Yazoo´s pants to get them down. "So fucking desperate to get screwed... Such a needy little bitch, you´d take anyone, wouldn´t you?" He pressed his brother closer with his palm against Yazoo's erection, pushing the boy against his hard groin, gyrating his pelvis to get some friction on his cock. It was one of their many, many games, nothing personal, just something to fuel their dirty phantasies.

"Yesssss," Yazoo hissed as his groin was teased and he felt his body rubbed against, "and you are a week late with this package. Now, I paid extra for this order to get it here last week, and...." he grew distracted by his own panted breaths and Sephiroth's touch, "where is the signature confirmation?? I ordered that too! Does no one at the company care if it arrives safely or at all?" A wicked gleam glinted in Yazoo's eyes and he rubbed brazenly up against Sephiroth's 'package.' "Hn, I think it is broken, you must open it yourself in my presence and be prepared to compensate me for damages and all the bloody time it took to get here!" Although, playing a part, Yazoo would have shouted in demanding tone, but his 'shouts' came out pleasured exclamations instead. "My husband is away on business all the time... I _need_ compensation and excellent customer service!"

"Really Ma'am, I´m just the postman," Sephiroth smirked, amused and pleased that Yazoo was getting so fired up for their little game. "I´ll show you my package nonetheless, though..." Letting go of Yazoo´s nipple, Sephiroth pushed his brother forward, so he´d press his groin against the counter, but could still lazily massage the 'housewife's' erection. Yazoo had to lean his upper body forward to not lose balance, while Sephiroth quickly opened his fly and pulled out his own hard organ, glistening with precum already. Still he reached to the sink, getting some foam in between his fingers and rubbing it till they were moist from the liquid. It´d serve as excellent lube... Brushing with his slick fingers over Yazoo´s entrance, he snorted, "Indeed, there hasn´t been anything delivered in a while, hn?" Sephiroth pushed a little deeper, his other hand wandering up again, to hold Yazoo just under his chin, craning his head back a little and making his spine arch so that it looked like he was bending a human bow. Good thing Yazoo was so flexible, he enjoyed that greatly. His mouth drawing near his naughty, lonely housewife again, the silverhead breathed, "Don´t you give a damn that any second, your nosy staff or annoying brats could come in, seeing you like that, getting fucked by the next best guy?" And his finger pushed inside, past the clenching, twitching ring of muscle that seemed to just have been made for Sephiroth to play with, for him to pleasure and take pleasure from it himself...

"Ohhhhh," Yazoo was too distracted by the fingertip inside him to do anything other than mewl and arch, but the hilarity of Sephiroth as a postman did not escape him and he looked delighted, his hips starting to press back onto the long digit. He felt a twinge of worry that Kadaj, Loz or even Genesis might catch them, especially as they had continuously been interrupted this weekend, but at this point, Yazoo's body was so needy, so hungry just like this housewife's, and he couldn't bear the thought of stopping now.... For the sake of their game though, he said, "No, they are discrete, and the children are with their nanny now in the family wing. I will not see them until dinner. Mmm, I just love a man in uniform and those cute little boots..." Yazoo had stopped washing now, as he would have broken untold amount of dishes once his pants came down. "Oh yes, fuck me, Mr. Postman!"

"Tch, if it wasn´t for me, you´d fuck the plumber or a cucumber, wouldn´t you?" Sephiroth pressed his parted lips against Yazoo´s neck again, feeling his throbbing pulse, tasting his salty skin, as he added a second finger, for a moment really imagining Yazoo in nothing but an apron, fucking himself with aforementioned vegetable, face all red and sweaty with lust. He quickly stretched his brother´s tight hole, because indeed they could be interrupted at any minute. It only added to his excitement however. Through the window he could see Kadaj, or at least part of his head, so there was nothing to worry about him at least. "Are you ready to receive the package now, little miss bitch?" he finally breathed, poking his pink, leaking head against Yazoo´s entrance after he had withdrawn his fingers.

Yazoo blushed prettily, "Ohhh yes!! Give it to me, let me feel it... make sure it is intact...." He pressed back on the thick head waiting at his opening, impatiently, "Come on, come on, the paper guy will be here at 5..."

"Why don´t we screw you together then, hn? I bet you´d like that, two fat cocks in your needy fuckhole..." Sephiroth hissed as he pressed inside, vanishing inch by inch, gliding inside that well-known body. He gripped Yazoo´s hips now, pushing them back while he roughly shoved forward to meet with that tiny little spot that´d make Yazoo scream out. Their images were faintly seen in the window, Sephiroth standing behind Yazoo, moving his pelvis in circles, his cock only visible now and again when he pulled out and thrust in with sharp, quick movements.

"Ohhhh," Yazoo whimpered at the feeling of his brother's cock inside him. "I would like that_ ever_ so much! I will introduce you at 5 then, provided my paper guy gets here on time. Hopefully, the weather will be nice so he will walk and his mother will not drop him off." He started to wail as his prostate was jabbed and pressed deliciously.

"The more audience to witness your sluttiness, the better," Sephiroth groaned, pushing into the clenching canal again, "I wonder what the neighbors´d say if they´d see you like that now, with your pants around your ankles, getting screwed in the kitchen by the... postman!" He thrusted forward again, frantically, gripping Yazoo´s hips hard and penetrating him really

like there was no tomorrow and there wasn´t, because he couldn´t see Kadaj anymore. "Fuck it, kitten, cum for me now," he growled, slamming inside one last time and shooting his load into his brother´s ass, wetting him from the inside and pulling out again, the last drops splashing onto Yazoo´s pale, firm ass, as he milked it with sure strokes.

Yazoo's face contorted and he came with the order, the stroke to his cock and the sounds of his brother's climax, and the wetness, all so deliciously naughty. The fact that Yazoo could see outside, and his thoughts of others being able to see him being fucked like this, made him cry out and his seed coated his brother's hand and the front of the cabinets, trickling down to the floor. "Oh, you could teach my husband a few things..." breathlessly, he dropped their game now and reached back to caress Sephiroth's smooth, sated shaft with the wet, smooth skin of his buttock, "Thank you, Brother... I love you..."

"Hn," Sephiroth distractedly dismissed, putting his softening cock back in its cage and closing his fly. "Get your pants up," he instructed, his eyes watching the glass door closely. Just where was the brat of his littlest brother?

"Hn," Yazoo hn'ed back, "you will have to do it for me, unless you want to find me a towel." He was kind of enjoying the hurried, nervous look on his brother's face now, something he didn't see in that cold, self-assured demeanor very often.

Narrowing his eyes at his dense brother who didn´t seem to understand the seriousness of this situation now, Sephiroth turned around to face him. Yazoo was looking back at him over his shoulder, his splayed naked legs wet with cum that trickled down them, and that perfect, heavenly ass stuck out a bit demandingly. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Sephiroth crouched down to take the fabric and pull it up, but couldn´t resist to let his tongue quickly lick over a firm, muscular inner thigh, cleaning away some of his own cum. He finally came to stand behind Yazoo again, grazing the pants over his brother´s ass and reaching around to pull up the zipper (not without deliberately stroking with his pinky finger over Yazoo´s oversensitive, still halfhard cock), when...

"Hey, guys, I am fin-" Loz burst through the kitchen door, and he stopped to sniff the air, unable to help noticing at the same time how close the two were in proximity, "hey... you guys smell something?"

Sephiroth stiffened for just a second, before he let go of Yazoo´s groin, dipped his fingertips into the soap water quickly and then nonchalantly turned around, reaching for a towel and languidly drying his hands. "My cell phone fell into the sink, something might not have taken the water in a good way.", he professionally lied, before distracting Loz again by asking strictly "So, are you done?"

Loz relaxed a bit, looking around the kitchen still, but he couldn't help the realization he didn't see a phone anywhere. "Yes, sir. Ready whenever you are, Seph. You alright there, Yazzy?"

Yazoo didn't turn around, due to the noticeable bulge he knew must be there at the renewal of his desire, as his cock still cried out for Sephiroth's masterful fingertips. He only looked over his shoulder at Loz and smiled, his cheeks a bit flushed, "I am fine, Loz, thank you. Would you mind telling Betty to come back in here and finish up so we can head out to the cemetery?" He returned to seeming very interested in the dishes.

"Sure," Loz replied, and helpfully set off to find the little maid.

*

Genesis sat in his chair, bored, in the worst mood he had been in a while and watched the brat concentratedly push buttons on its new gaming console. How special he must feel now, that all his brothers´attention was on him, and that they cared so much for him... No wonder he was looking down on Gen, the auburn haired man snorted inwardly, uttering the word, "Runt."

"I am still growing," Kadaj said matter-of-factly, only half-listening, but he realized that Sephiroth would see it as highly rude to indulge in personal activities when there was a guest present and you were in charge of entertaining them. That charge had been laid to Kadaj for the moment, as everyone else had scattered to parts unknown. Shutting his game off for now, and setting the portable console down on the table in front of him, Kadaj sat back, petulantly looking at his guest with arms and legs crossed. "So..." he asked non-committally, "you ever been to the country before?" He really didn't give a shit whether this pretty boy had ever been out here before, but he simply asked the first thing that crossed his mind, as he had been unwillingly separated from his video games. Why couldn't Yazzy come take care of his damn friends anyway?!

"Nooo," Genesis stretched, lifting a brow and wondering what significance this question could hold. And why was the runt paying him attention now anyway?! This way, he actually had to talk to him, how annoying... Giving an unnerved sigh, Genesis donned a sweet smile to his lips, fluttered his lashes and asked in overly friendly tones, "And what about you? Ever been to a city?"

"Hm, only once that I know of. Seph took us all to the Gold Saucer in Corel, but I really don't remember it, or the town.... I would like to go again!" Kadaj's eyes lit up as he, for his self-proclaimed advanced age, still found joy in amusement parks. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "Well, is there anything fun to do in _your_ town?" By Genesis' town, Kadaj naturally meant his stinking, poxy Red Light District whore town, but he didn't elaborate.

Genesis smirked. It seemed like the boy still couldn´t decide if he wanted to pretend to be a haughty adult or a small boy. "Oh, it is a lot of fun indeed, but I doubt a little boy like you could understand it..." he said light heartedly, smirking behind his tea cup.

Kadaj scoffed, kicking the table leg in frustration at the insult, "I am NOT a little boy anymore! I am sure that I could understand anything!" His eyes narrowed as recognition set in, "I-what are you talking about exactly?"

"Oh really?" Genesis marvelled, setting his cup down and frowning. "Well, I´m really not sure you would, it is nothing one can really explain, you see... It is something you have to experience, and I really don´t think you´re man enough for that yet..."

Forgetting who he was talking to, Kadaj's eyes widened in childlike wonder. Genesis made whatever he was talking about sound like some awesome, exclusive secret society that not just anyone could join, and all of a sudden, he really_ really _wanted to. "I am... please show me... please?" Kadaj was never above begging or being adorable if it got him what he wanted.

Genesis was quite impressed by the puppy eyes the brat pulled out of nowhere and squirmed a bit. "Well, I´d love to but..." he leaned forward a bit, voice lowering conspiratorially, "But I don´t think your brothers would be pleased if I ever told you about it..."

"Ohhhh," Kadaj leaned forward too, mimicking the stunning redhead, and whispered, "I won't tell. I have many secrets Seph doesn't even know... you can tell me..." On instant reflection though, Kadaj realized that he should not have said that, and his eyes widened in chagrin, but he managed to keep from slapping his own forehead. _Shit._

"Really..." Genesis cooed, immensily pleased. "How about this then: we share our secrets. You tell me one of yours and I will show you one of ours, the adults?"

"Okay then," and the boy leaned in closer to whisper in Genesis' ear, "I was in Big Brother's closet once while he went to visit Yazoo," his eyes narrowed, as Sephiroth's preference was obviously in favor of their long-haired brother, "and I found a french maid's costume. It was something like one would wear for Hallowe'en though, very short and frilly," Kadaj blushed a bit, but he continued, "and I wondered about it. Sephiroth doesn't talk to many, you know, girls... why does he have that? I figured it is because..." and he snickered at his own genius, "he must like to dress up in costumes, but he wants to keep it secret, because he is a grown-up, and a man. What do you think?" Kadaj drew back a bit to see if Genesis might share his opinion.

Genesis was utterly speechless for a moment, because his mind was occupied imagining Sephiroth in a frilly maid costume, his ass barely covered by the short skirt, a deep blush on his cheeks as he shyly looked over his shoulders. Genesis was sure he just came a little in his pants. Blank faced, he gulped. "That´s.... very interesting... Did you find anything else?"

Kadaj tossed his head, turning up his baby nose. "Ah ah, now you must show me an adult secret. A deal is a deal!" He looked very proud of himself as he said this too.

Genesis rolled his eyes, but then he complied, expression turning smug as he leaned even more forward. Voice sounding extremely serious, he said "Are you sure you want to know? Once you do, there´s no turning back..."

Following suit, Kadaj shifted forward in his seat, his forelock of silver hair swaying as he moved, to land right back in his face again, eyes widening, knowing he was on the edge of something great. He felt as if his entire world would be changed as he ventured into the unknown. "Yes... tell me?"

"Very well then..." Genesis whispered and leaned forward just that tiny little bit that was needed to make their lips crush. He gripped Kadaj´s face with both hands and upon the surprised gasp of the boy pushed his tongue into the silver head´s mouth to relentlessly plunder it. The kiss lasted about a minute before Genesis let go with a self-satisfied smirk and got up, saying languidly with a look at his watch. "Well, I gotta go now, it´s time for me. Happy Birthday, brat."

Kadaj nearly fell off his chair as he swooned after the searing kiss. He had never been kissed before, didn't really like girls much, but this was not at all the same. The tongue in his mouth was so... so.... The teen only barely heard what Genesis said to him. "Nnn," he replied, not really with the conversation at all, a rosy flush creeping into his cheeks.

With a satisfied smile, (finally the little loudmouth was speechless for once) Genesis walked down towards the little gravel path back to the yard and the entrance hall. He still had to get some stuff from his room, and he better be ready for when they got back to the Lotus...

When he came to himself and saw the fiery beauty walking away, Kadaj opened his mouth to say something nasty, and looked angrily at the table in front of him, then back at the beauty, then at the table again. His nostrils flared, puffing breath causing the hair in his face to stir with each exhale. He was furious, and indeed, no words came to him... The reason being that deep down, he had enjoyed it and wanted more of the poxy whore's attentions, badly, and the stiff arousal in his pants, proof of his raging teenage hormones, betrayed his outward anger. The brewing, black storm cloud gathering over his head was suspended temporarily by a parade of silver beings emerging from the house.

Yazoo approached his younger brother, being the first to speak. "Kadaj, will you go with us? To visit Mother's grave before we leave?" Kadaj looked at him and then away, giving him the cold shoulder, not really because of being a whore anymore... not today. Today, that didn't matter so much... Today, it was because he was a _tricksy_ whore!!!!!

Now Loz had not been privy to Kadaj's rude behavior to Yazoo until just now, but he would have none of it. "Hey, your brother is talking to you!!! Forget it, you're coming with us, twerp! Yazoo just helped give you a wonderful birthday and you're being a jerk. Come on!!!" He lifted the teen up by his collar and dragged him behind by his ear, and not so gently either.

"Ow.... OWWWW!! Okay!!!! Gods, Loz!!!!"

Sephiroth walked behind them, hands clasped behind his back, face expressionless. Whenever they were all home together, they´d go visit the graves. There was a small family cemetery attached to the castle, a little bit farther away. It was full of old, rotten tombs and broken angel figures, covered by high grass and ivy. A rusty iron fence surrounded the place and it creaked when the small gate was opened. Their father and mother´s graves weren´t very elaborate or fancy, compared to the old ones of their ancestors. They were simple stones, their names and date of birth and death engraved on the surface. Their father´s was a bit more covered by dirt and plants than their mother´s... Sephiroth simply blinked and stopped behind his siblings, going through their routine, unmoved.

Kadaj sighed and lowered his head, pretending that he was having a silent conversation with his dead parents or something. He didn´t know what else to do. He could barely remember his dad, and quite frankly, he was pissed at him for walking off to that field trip and getting lost when his wife was at home with little children! Obviously, he couldn´t have meant much to his father, so why should his father mean anything to him now? He had Seph to take care of him! His mom however... he missed her terribly, even though he wouldn´t admit it before his brothers. Over the years, it had become less painful, but still there were times where he expected to come to the library and see her sitting there in her beautiful, pink dress, smiling at him... Gulping down the lump in his throat, he stubbornly kept staring at the dirty ground, waiting for the others to be finished.

Yazoo stood in silence, his mind remembering his beautiful mother. She was kind and gentle from what he could recall, but after their father didn't come back, she transitioned from being a socialite mother, allowing a nanny to raise them to being a more hands-on parental figure, around the time that Kadaj was four. Perhaps it was loneliness she felt without her husband, which strengthened the bond with her children those three years before she died, but Yazoo could not be sure. Whatever it was, he appreciated it, and he did love his mother, but at that time, Sephiroth was his true guardian, his lover and his mentor in every way. It was with Sephiroth that he spent most of his young life. Although this was the case, Yazoo did miss her, and he continued to send her his fondest wishes now as he stared at her grave.

He could remember only bits and pieces of their father, select memories, as he was only eight years old when the man left for Gongaga on that expedition, never to return. He remembered such things as being hoisted up on strong shoulders to fly his multi-streamered kite on the back lawn, the fuss over Seph's treehouse, sitting on Daddy's lap when they read stories together, and it became less and less clear as Yazoo got older. He found it hard to remember the man's face, the sound of his voice. Sephiroth had become his world, his universe, and Yazoo could not feel any regret about this. He respectfully thought of his father during their visits to the family cemetery, and wished he'd known him better, but he found it hard to miss him.

Loz stood, a pillar of strength at the back of the group, his arm around Kadaj's shoulder. The little one would never say so, but he had suffered the hardest loss by their mother's death, having been the one that was closest to her. He was Momma's boy and had been spoiled terribly by his brothers once she was gone. If not for the order Sephiroth had installed after Yazoo and Loz went to the Lotus, Kadaj would have been almost uncontrollable. The second eldest could see the error in those ways once he had come back for the first visit and Kadaj started his antics, and decided that Kadaj could use a bit of a firmer hand, but he still tended toward spoiling him and had to keep himself in check sometimes in dealing with the boy.

Loz, on the other hand, had felt closest to their father, and remembered him as well as a ten year old could, he supposed. There was a portrait painted of their father in the Hall of Ancestors that lined the stairway to the tower, but this was really the only picture he could find of him. He wasn't sure where the family pictures had gone, not that there had been many taken. The painting didn't look accurate to him, the artist had taken liberties, and their father came out looking very creepy in their opinion, but at the time, everyone seemed to like it but Loz. _Ah well, whatever floats their boat_, he'd said to himself.

Sephiroth waited a good 15 minutes, before he turned and started to walk back to the house. He didn´t like being here. There were no particularly good memories he associated with his old man, which probably was because Angeal had been not exactly a loving, understanding father. All he ever talked about was honor and the family, and he hammered these things into Sephiroth´s head till he could recite their entire family line backwards in his sleep... But of course, Angeal had had high expectations of his first born and how he should behave, and instead of being supportive when Sephiroth had needed it, there only had been harsh words and slaps. It was kind of a relief when he didn´t come back from his expedition. As far as their mother was concerned.... Well, it had been a tragic accident, he hadn´t really intended to kill her when he pushed her down the stairs. He´d just been very, very angry and Aeris had fallen down in a strange way, breaking her neck, unfortunately. Or maybe not that unfortunately. It saved them a lot of trouble in the end. And it was her own fault anyway, for sneaking into his room and reading his diary, looking at his precious photographs... He shook his head, getting the image of his mother lying at the end of the staircase, with her head in a strange angle, out of his head. "The cab is waiting, hurry up," he told them over his shoulders, marching on.

Yazoo watched his brother's retreating back, admiring his well-formed back-end of course, but he couldn't help but notice how weird Sephiroth got when they came here. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that, aside from Loz, the eldest remembered their parents the most, and perhaps, he had private memories that struck him too deeply every time they came out here? Yazoo didn't know, but Sephiroth had been all that mattered to him before he went to the Lotus. Walking up beside his brother, a bit ahead of the other two and out of earshot, he asked, "Are you alright, Brother?"

"I am, I just don´t see why you´re clinging to this useless ritual," the older snapped irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly, before he murmured, "This is such a waste of time..."

Yazoo looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, to be honest, I was not that close to our parents, nothing like I felt with you. It does Loz and Kadaj a lot of good to come here, though. They should have our support, don't you think?" He reached out to take his brother's hand.

Sephiroth simply snorted, but let Yazoo take his hand nonetheless. From behind them, Kadaj eyed the scene suspiciously and went a bit faster, not liking that Yazoo got so much attention again when it was HIS birthday. Boldly, he moved forward and demandingly grabbed Sephiroth´s other hand, throwing Yazoo a triumphant look. Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes and let himself get dragged back to the house.

Tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Soyna** – _You crack me up, Soyna!! XDDD Whenever you laugh at them, LMAO!! Yesh, that is exactly what Gen is, a beautifully fashionable ball of trouble!! XD Yeah, sorry about that, love, Gen was a bit disturbed after what he saw, and mostly angry with Yaz, but he will be grinning like a mad Gen now that he got one over on Kadaj. XDDD Yeah, poor Yaz can't really conceive of Sephiroth being as devious as he is... we always tend to think the best of those we love, or at least, we want to. Thanks for the heads-up about the italics btw!! __Ffnet is glitchy like that sometimes, but hopefully it's fixed now... and thank you so much for the fantastic review!!! XDDD _Aw, yes, poor Kadaj! He didn´t do anything, and still he´s in trouble :( Gen is a meany, he doesn´t really think about the consequences of what he is doing (though admittedly, he couldn´t really have expected that Sephiroth would suspect Kadaj). Yes, too bad Yazoo didn´t ask the right questions!!! I bet it´d have saved him a lot of trouble later… but we´ll see ;) (and yes, thanks to you mentioning it, I went back and changed the italics, thank you!!!)

**Natzilla** – _Hey Nat-Nat!!! *tackles you!!* Noooo, I am not at all surprised about your love for lil Yazzy, Nat-Nat. Any woman who is such a loving mother to her silver bishi, puts up with his teething and restless nights of crying and loves to dress him up MUST love him, and I am sooooo happy you do!! *huggles* You know, that is my favorite kind of yaoi too! Fluffy smex!! This scene really hit home for me the promise of Sephzoo and although it cannot really be constructive or nurturing for Yaz in this fic, it sparked a number of other ideas for other things. Yeah, Seph has many more a secret, you can be sure of that. __Ninja GenGen!! LMAO!!! __XDDDDDDDD _Yazoo is your favorite character?! Are you SERIOUS?! I´m a bit shocked right now, I must admit ;P I´m happy you enjoy the fluff though, I must admit that this wake-up scene is my favorite so far (even though I suspect it put a few people off…). And now I have to try to talk to someone who is sleeping O__o That seriously works?! Wow. Yes, Seph is still a maniac, so well… Better not feel too save with him.

**IA1979** – _Hey!!!! Welcome back!!! XDD Thank you so much for reviewing both chaps!! *huggles* Yeah, Yaz would generally go along with what Seph wants, but now that he is seeing that Seph is not even considering anything Yazoo might want, it hurts him a bit, and he is withdrawing some. He doesn't want to just put out simply because Seph wants sex. Mainly because of Tseng, I think, he is starting to expect more than that from someone who supposedly loves him, and he is starting to realize how easy it was for Seph to get everything he wanted out of Yazoo before when he was a child and didn't know any better because now Seph is incredibly spoiled and expects it. The bondage session was basically his 'don't I matter?' wakeup call a bit. Yesh, right now, Gen wants to handle anything Seph would throw at him. XD Genesis would make any closet-squatting situation fun! XDDDD Wow!! You raise some really awesome questions!! Yeah, things will even get a bit more complicated from here on out too. _Oh, we did miss you! Haha, yes, in chapter 17 everyone was kind of frustrated and a bit annoyed, but they still got the job done. It might be easier for everyone if they sat down and calmly discussed their problems in therapy or so XD I think Yazoo found out a lot about his relationship with Sephiroth in this chapter; at least he didn´t take it for granted anymore and started to think about it. In chapter 18 he kinda made a step back again, as some of the reviewers mentioned… Haha, I wan to shower with Seph too XD Or discreetly look at him from behind a hiding spot XD Oh, well… I can´t tell you too much, but I can tell you: Seph´s not having the evil gene. And we´re trying our best to get Gen laid soon, no worries XD

**Lenko** – _You are so welcome, love, hope you enjoy the movie when you get a chance!! Yeah, Yazoo is a mixed bag, the lil babe. Thank you so much for your comments on him!! XD As far as Tsengy, Lozzy and Vin, there will be more of all of them soon!! XDDD Yesh, I know what you mean!! I wasn't a big Sephzoo fan before this, because in most fics I'd read before, it seems like Sephy just uses him, and that holds true here as well, but I did fall a little bit for Seph in this scene, and I can see how beautiful it would be for these two to be together theoretically... so we have other fic ideas where we might explore this a bit in different capacities *bounces up and down excitedly* Sorry to make it so confusing, but it needed to be to confuse Yaz too, because he is one sharp cookie! XD And Seph was once a very decent kid, but the question is now, what happened? Yeah, Yazoo does feel awkward about it, because Seph wants their secret protected, and he also doesn't want Kadaj to hate him any more... if Kadaj saw them like that, then Yaz would be even more of a whore, even though he loves Seph, but Daj certainly wouldn't see it that way. Yesh, you are absolutely right, Yaz will get a massive wake up call and some definite clarity when Daj is sold certainly. It's all really a hard situation, sorry for that. Yaz really can't wait to get back either, to delve into work and forget, and yesh, the client approaches!!! *excited* Thank you so much for the fantastic review!!! We will NEVER get tired of your thoughts! It is great to know that you are feeling so connected with our characters, it lets us know we are doing what we'd hoped to do!!! *huggles!* _Yay, you love Yazoo too XD The list is growing *happy dance* Ah yes, the whole wake-up scene, as we call it, was a bit confusing and difficult indeed. It was meant to emphasize that there was a reason why Yazoo clings to his brother, that there are sweet moments that kind of compensate him for all the bad stuff, and that he clings to them. On the other hand we also meant to show that Sephiroth, in his own deranged way, thinks that he really does love Yazoo. So, hm, it´s a bit complicated and confusing XD Oh, and before Yazoo went to the brothel, I think he and Kadaj had a good relationship, and now Kadaj is sulky and Yazoo want severything to be like it was before, because he really only works for Kadaj´s future. Yes, Yazoo´ll get back to the Lotus soon, and then we´ll meet that mysterious client again :) And we love your long, detailed reviews, ülease don´t stop them *puppy eyes*

**Rina** – _Hey, Rina!! XD So I checked my LJ today and saw via a Nat post that your birthday was a few days back!! Happy belated Birthday and I'm sorry I didn't catch it sooner!!! *gets Loz to jump out of your cake naked, and Reno arrives to give you his dick-in-a-box* XDDDDDDD Yeah, Daj had a pretty great birthday, and puberty is most definitely on the horizon, but sadly, maturity will take a bit longer, but as you know, he's potentially got some life-changes coming up that might help. _Yay! There´ll soon be more strong and ballsy Yazoo, I promise! And good choice of characters, they really are the most sane people in this story, I guess! *chuckles with you and quietly points her finger at Gen* Well, Genesis might not be THAT sane *cough* Haha, Kadaj could need a good dosis of maturity indeed, he´s so incredibly spoiled! I hope you liked his gifts, though!

**Johnswinona **– _Hey!!!! XDDDDDDD You are absolutely right, there is more to Seph that meets the eye! XD And there will absolutely be more Cloudy coming up later!! XD Lil Chaos!!! Love it!!!! XD _Ah, good choice of characters, me likes! Hm, I´m curious if your little demon is right indeed!!! At least we tried our best to make the 'antagonist' in this story a bit complex XD Oh yes, the pandants maybe are a desperate way to try and bond and be close maybe. Heh, you can read more about Cloud very soon! Also, he will get an extra chapter ;)

**Aeriths-Rain** – _Thank you so much, love!! XDDD Yesh, Kadaj has his day!! XD Yaz is nervous about keeping the secret, but he least of all would ever want Daj to find out about he and Sephy, but you are absolutely right... secrets like those make him feel wrong. I bet if Sephy didn't care, then Yaz would be more free about it. _Oh, someone who likes Kadaj!!! Yeah, I think he´s actually a sweet kid, just a bit spoiled and he doesn´t know how to deal with Yazoo and his job. Secretly he might be sad that Yazoo left, because he loves his brother *sigh* So it´s not really his fault at all. Yazoo knows that what he does with Sephiroth is immoral, so he wants to keep it a secret too, I guess XD

**Hoshisama Valmor **– _Hey, thank you, Hoshisama!!! XDDDD Yesh, I think Gen just assumed Yazoo was just as much of a predator as their clients are... and to a point, he is, but Yazoo also knows what it is like to be taken against your will and be a slave like Cloud. Poor boys! *pushes them into your arms for hugs* _Glad you liked the chapter! I think Yazoo makes a great teacher (at least when it comes to pleasure XD) and he might have helped Cloud a lot there, by just listening and sharing alone^^

**Hm, you still want more? Let us know please? And how about we open a 'kick Sephiroth'-contest? The hardest kicker wins ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya!!! New chapter and finally the boys get back to the Lotus^^ Enjoy!!!**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Loz (Manor), Sephiroth**

**Superkalifragi: Kadaj, Genesis, Tseng, Reno, Tifa, Loz (Lotus)**

**20**

As they all stood in the front hall, saying their goodbyes, (as Sephiroth wasn't big on bear hugs,) they heard a car drive up. Loz plucked up a squirming Kadaj and growled, bestowing his only bear hug on the birthday boy, also gifting him with a birthday noogie. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo!" he said merrily, holding the whippersnapper in place for whoever wanted a goodbye hug, as Kadaj was clearly too cool for that sort of thing now.

Yazoo came up and slipped his arms around his captive baby brother while he had the chance, planting a light kiss on his cheek, not really feeling like saying goodbye in case Kadaj was still not speaking to him. He didn't really want to put his feelings out there to be dashed again, so he smiled at the youth, but remained quiet for now.

Kadaj just shot his brother a cold look and wiped at his cheek with his sleeve but didn't say anything. He wanted to keep the gift... and everyone seemed to be on Yazoo´s side anyway. Besides, he really had a new enemy now, namely the filthy whore that had dared to steal his first kiss! Ah, there he was, sneaking up on Sephiroth and whispering to him, scheming bitch! Kadaj didn´t have time to glare and blush, because the car honked and he quickly wriggled out of Loz´s grip. Waving at Sephiroth, he went out to get to his party.

Genesis had waited a moment for the brothers to say their goodbye´s before he spoke to Sephiroth. This was his last chance to talk to the man for who knew how long until they met again, and he was in a cranky and desperate enough mood to give it a shot. "Excuse me. I don´t want to bother you, but would you mind if we had a brief talk in private?"

"Certainly," the silver haired man replied, though he was feeling rather bothered. He merely gestured politely to the salon just off the entry hall to the right. What could this usurper want, aside from possibly picking up where they'd left off. Sephiroth smirked to himself, watching the beautifully feathered red tresses as Genesis stepped into the room. He played the absolute gentleman though, as befitted his station. His hand even lingered at the redhead's elbow as they moved. Turning his back to Genesis for a moment, he closed the double doors, before facing his soon to be former house guest, "What can I do for you, Genesis?"

The redhead lazily swirled around on his heels to face the beautiful man, his silver angel. The one that would be his eventually. Now that his gentle methods hadn´t worked, Genesis thought it was time to haul in the big guns. "You know, I still haven´t answered your question... The one you asked me in the tower... I thought you might like to hear it? Or was it not that important after all?" He looked at Sephiroth from under long lashes, coyly and smugly at the same time.

Sephiroth's emerald eyes stared blankly for a moment, calculating, then it softened, maybe a moment too late, into a very pleasant, interested expression. "Oh yes?" he crossed the room, nearing the fiery succubus, who, despite his disheveled appearance today, still very much appealed to Sephiroth's noble senses. He did not come as close as before, holding back a bit, feigning an aloof facade despite his desperate need to know the answer to this particular question.

"Yes," Genesis replied simply, leaning forward again and mirroring Sephiroth´s actions from the day before. With hooded eyes, his lips almost brushed over the man´s earlobe as he whispered lowly, "Or rather: he is fucking me, on occasion. I must say you taught him well..."

"You." Sephiroth heard his voice say, a bit deadpan. It was not a question, but a threat. Inwardly, his first thoughts were something akin to 'You whore.... You cur.... You _die_.' It was a mixed feeling that washed over him now, one of shock, disbelief, anger, jealousy and even a bit of pride thrown in all the same. _Of course_, he had taught Yazoo well. Wait... what?!!!! Was the redhead insinuating...? He was quite taken aback and no one in ages, save for Yazoo yesterday, had managed to make him feel this way. He was truly vexed, as the skin of his earlobe was teased by the proximity of such a pretty, albeit vile creature. His only course of action, aside from tearing down the hall to retrieve Masamune and gut the whore, was to keep the conversation going, attempting to find out more of what the bitch knew. "And... by 'on occasion', you mean....?"

"Oh well..." Genesis breathed, sounding a bit bored, even though his heart was racing in his chest right now and his skin was tingling from his excitement and nervousness. "You know, whenever we´re really horny... which is pretty much all the time... But you surely know what an insatiable little minx he is, don´t you?" he purred, another thrill shooting through his guts. He hadn´t wanted to cause any trouble for Yazoo, but after last night, he really didn´t care anymore. This had been a declaration of war, and war Yazoo would get. Sephiroth would be his in no time, Genesis´d make sure of that!

"Oh really?" Sephiroth asked, his tone sounding slightly forced, "and how would _I _know something like that about my little brother?"

"I think you are pretty close..." Genesis smiled, taking a deep breath of the man´s delicious, intoxicating smell. "I hope that some day you can teach me some of those tricks too..." Genesis leaned back again with a meaningful smile, that was slightly smug. He didn´t feel half as cool as he was pretending to be right now; inwardly, he was nervously searching the angel´s face for any signs that he had angered him. After all, he didn´t want to put him off, but to draw him nearer... "We can discuss this the next time when you come to the Golden Lotus again. I think my car is waiting," he suddenly announced, blinking and with a wave of his long fingers, he walked back to the door.

Before Genesis made it out of the salon, Sephiroth slammed him into the nearest wall, impeding his escape. If Genesis had wanted to entice him, it certainly worked. The redhead's answer had been rather enigmatic, leaving Sephiroth unsure whether Genesis was insinuating or bluffing. "Oh you do, do you?" He stared down into the succubus' pretty face, his gaze smoldering and hungry, both out of his murderous intent and lust.

Genesis was just about to come, only because of the fact that Sephiroth´s hard body was pressing so close to his and that he could feel the silver landlord´s breath rushing over his skin. He could feel the man´s rage and the trembling in his hands as if he had to restrain himself to not grip Genesis harder... And it excited the redhead to no end, to play with the fire, to see the rough, animalistic side of his crush and soon to be lover... But still, he couldn´t give in just yet, he had to maintain his facade, show Sephiroth that he wasn´t to get so easily, so the oldest brother wouldn´t lose interest in him. "I do, but really, another time. My cab is waiting. So if you don´t mind?" He lifted a brow and directed his gaze at long fingers that still held his collar. "I really don´t want to make Yazoo and Loz wait, or come looking for me. We are in a rather compromising position right now, and they might misinterpret it..." he daringly fluttered his lashes at Sephiroth again.

Sephiroth reflexively let go, a bit dumbfounded. _No one_ rain-checked on him, not _him_!! What was going on in this madhouse?!!! A bit more sulkily than Sephiroth would have liked, he loomed behind the usurper as Genesis rejoined Loz and Yazoo, who were indeed waiting for him outside on the front lawn. Loz had packed the car and opened Gen's door for him. "Ready to hit the road?" Loz asked him, as if they were off on a great adventure to new frontiers instead of just the hour or so drive back to the Lotus.

Genesis nodded gratefully and nonchalantly sat down, waiting for the other two to join him. When the engine started, he somehow found the nerve to lift his hand and smugly wave at Sephiroth again, who just stood there, blank-faced, but there was something rather worrisome in his eyes... As soon as they had left the area, Genesis breathed out and felt his stomach turn, leaning his head weakly against the cool glass and looking rather sick.

Yazoo couldn't help but notice his friend growing three shades paler before his eyes, "Are you alright, Gen?"

The auburn haired man just waved a hand in dismissal, and closed his eyes, indicating that he didn´t feel like talking. Sometime, he fell asleep and only woke up again when they arrived at his hated home.

*

Back in his room, Yazoo set his suitcase down and threw himself on the bed, looking up at his reflection in the mirrored canopy. He really didn't feel like looking at himself right now, and he needed a change of scenery, namely not this bed, where so much had happened. Yazoo stood up and, without even removing his coat, stepped out into the hallway. He wandered the halls of the Lotus, finding his way back to he and Gen's secret place in the old wing. Grateful that the redhead didn't seem to be there, Yazoo went to the room where he had played with Cloud. Opening the large window a fraction to get some air circulating, the silver haired youth pulled a chair up to face it, gazing out of the lush gardens and labyrinth behind the backyard lawn of Golden Lotus.

Unbeknownst to Yazoo, Tseng silently closed the door to the old wing behind him and just as soundlessly went down the dilapidated corridor, following the footsteps in the dust. It was a good thing that he was responsible for the surveillance tapes, otherwise his Fairy´s sanctuary would have been discovered and closed a long time ago. Rufus would never tolerate that there might be niches that he couldn´t control and reach. Tseng however didn´t mind giving Genesis and Yazoo this little secret and also, it provided him with a place where he now could meet Yazoo without Rufus knowing... He stopped in the doorway, his gaze drifting towards the young man sitting by the window, watching the dull life outside. How beautiful he was, how perfect and...lost.

Yazoo caught himself staring off into the distance, and snapped back to feel a presence behind him. He turned, a bit nervously to see who might have discovered him to find Tseng standing there. The silver haired youth felt his stomach flip at those beautiful eyes gazing at him, but the unreadable face also made him wonder if he was in trouble again. "Oh, Tseng..." as Yazoo didn't know in what capacity Tseng was here, he didn't really know what to say except, "Hi."

"Hello," Tseng calmly replied, remaining at his spot by the door. As he sensed his Fairy´s alarm however, he hurried to assure, "Do not worry please. I am not here to expose or punish you. Mr Shinra is still unaware of this sanctuary of yours and he will remain so unless you choose to tell him."

Yazoo visibly relaxed at this news, and without taking his eyes off the most refreshing sight he'd had for it seemed like ages, Yazoo motioned to the accompanying chair Cloud had used when he was last here. "Please," he said and moved his own chair to face the bodyguard. "How have you been?"

How he had been... what a simple, yet strange question. It had been ages since someone had asked him how he was and seemed to really care about an answer. So how had he been? Well, he had done a lot of paper work, and for once, Rufus had been a bit more relaxed during the weekend. Cloud´s auction had been a bit stressing, but otherwise, it had been relatively quiet. The Fairy had been absent, however. "Good," Tseng replied non-commitally, before his eyes shifted over to the silver haired young man. "And you, how have you been? Did you enjoy your weekend with your family?"

"Mm, it was... interesting." He couldn't say he had enjoyed it much at all, except that he had learned that his brother did love him and they had gotten to spend time together like in the past, but only at his absolute obedience... He still didn't feel very good about it, and wasn't prepared to talk just yet, but he trusted Tseng with his words. The man was the very picture of discretion. So perhaps when he had sorted his head out. Yazoo felt happy that Tseng had come to see him, but he didn't know what to say really yet, so he just watched the dark-eyed beauty, slowly working up his nerve to ask about why Tseng didn't come at bath time anymore, or whether Yazoo had offended him in some way.

Tseng´s eyes keenly observed the slightly melancholic expression and the restless shifting of the Fairy, interpreting it as a state of inner turmoil that wanted to be shared and let out, without knowing if it was right and safe to do so. Personally, Tseng was very surprised that Yazoo went home at all; even allowed his brother to visit him. There was no event or problem or occasion that justified to sell his own sibling to a whorehouse, in Tseng´s opinion.

"I see," he simply replied, crossing his legs and folding his hands in a calming, comfortable gesture. His usually neutral voice grew a bit softer, as he queried, "Forgive my impudence, but if I remember correctly, it was your brother who brought you here, wasn´t it? He sold you."

"Yes..." Yazoo replied simply, something inside him feeling he should defend Sephiroth, but what happened happened, and the silver haired teen was also not going to minimize it, no matter what the intent was. He was a bit relieved that Tseng knew and cared enough to mention it. So he did offer, "Our family was in financial crisis and the money is good enough here that they can keep the house and so Kadaj can have a good education..." Yazoo was really just parroting back all that he had been telling himself since he had come here to get through it, but after this weekend, and the way Kadaj treated him, Yazoo felt he desperately needed a new reason all of a sudden.

"They must be very proud of you then. You sacrificed yourself for their sake." Tseng replied gently, though inwardly, he thought more along the lines of Yazoo having been sacrificed for the selfish needs of his siblings... He didn´t want to upset the young man however.

"Proud?" Yazoo just looked at Tseng blankly. Kadaj hated him and Sephiroth thought he was being disobedient, and Yazoo was forbidden to tell Tseng why. All the emotion was building up and Yazoo couldn't help the glassy shimmer that covered his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He turned away so that Tseng wouldn't see. He wanted to confide _so much_, but he didn't really know what was safe to tell. He knew Tseng wouldn't say anything, but Yazoo still felt as if he would be betraying Sephiroth if he did so and was afraid of what kind of person it would make him. "Tseng, have I offended you in some way?"

Surprised, the man leaned back a bit. His eyes became a bit worried. "Absolutely not! What would make you think such a thing?"

Yazoo focused on the warmth he imagined coming out of Tseng's body, the memory of his skin, and when the man refuted all the things Yazoo had wondered about, the boy sighed audibly, and explained, looking back at that lovely face. "Well... you sent Rude to be my guard those times, and when I saw you in person, you seemed irritated. You also seemed busy, but also I wanted to know if it was something I had done?"

"Oh no," Tseng hurriedly assured, lifting his hand in an attempt to stroke over Yazoo´s cheek, but then he put it down on the armrest. He had to restrain himself, he couldn´t let his feelings get the better of him. Tightening his jaw, in a friendly tone, he replied, "It would have been my greatest pleasure to assist you, rest assured, but Mr Shinra requires my full attention these days." His face went neutral again, as it always did when something bothered him. He´d never show it. Then he relaxed again however, and added with the ghost of a smile. "Respectively his paper work."

Yazoo wanted to bring Tseng's hand to his lips, to go crawl in his lap, something, feeling rather encouraged that the man was here with him now. "Yeah, paperwork, I've never done any... how is that going?" Yazoo waited a moment to see where his hormones would take him, watching Tseng with his cheek leaning on a pale hand, not bothering to hide his regard. His body was rather exhausted, but he also felt an opportunity arising here, to repay Tseng for his gorgeous and gentle treatment before.

Tseng felt the tension, he could see it in those opal eyes he was drowning in right now. He couldn´t tear his eyes away... He knew about the 'no-kiss' policy of the Golden Lotus. He´d executed the punishment for breaking it often enough, but right now he couldn´t care or think about it because he just needed to taste those lips and- Just as he was about to lean forward and desperately claim Yazoo in a kiss, his cell phone went off in his pocket, pulling him out of his trance. Quickly averting his eyes, Tseng got the ringing item out of his pocket and answered it with a brief, apologetic look at Yazoo. He had barely held it to his ear when he withdrew it quickly again, inwardly wincing at the furious voice nagging at him from the other end. For a moment, he felt like a submissive, wimpy husband getting pushed around by his evil, nagging dragon of a wife! Sighing, he calmly replied, "My apologies sir, I am in the archives, I am searching for a certain doc- no, of course it is not more important than your afternoon tea... yes, I will be there immediately. My apologies."

With a resigned, but strangely lenient look, Tseng flipped the phone shut and regrettably stood from his chair. "I am sorry I must leave you so soon. It was a pleasure talking to you," he reached for Yazoo´s slender hand to squeeze it briefly. "I would advise you to not stay for too much longer," he then murmured, obviously concerned for Yazoo´s well being. Then he turned and left, going to appease the dragon.

Yazoo watched as Tseng left again. Poor man. Yazoo wasn't the only one trapped, it seemed. After a few more moments of watching the landscape as the sun moved through the sky, Yazoo headed back to his room to shower and change. He didn't have anyone on the schedule for tonight, so he made sure he was presentable in a pair of boot cut black slacks and an easy, downy black pullover. As he dressed, he thought he might go down to the bar for a stiff drink and more confirmation that he was not at home, and aside from Loz, there were no illustrious silver haired noblemen anywhere to be found.

*

Reno was rolling his bottle of beer around in his hands, rocking on his barstool a bit and watching Tifa´s beautiful, perfect ass over the counter. Gods, it was sooo boring tonight! The dark room was barely visited, and apart from himself and Tifa, there were at most three couples hidden in the shadows, going about their (maybe dirty) business. Propping his chin on one hand, Reno took another long sip when his eyes wandered languidly over to the entrance and lit up visibly. Quickly waving his hand, he motioned for Yazoo to come over, since this probably was his only source of entertainment tonight. Tifa seemed kind of distracted... "Hey yo, get your ass over here, Princess!"

Seeing Reno beckoning him in that non-subtle way of his, Yazoo boredly wandered over in his own sweet time. "Hn, and what business do you have with the royal ass tonight, peasant?" he retorted as he perched on a matching barstool next to the bodyguard. Yazoo was actually very pleased. A visit with the snarky redhead would be just the thing to take his mind off his home life.

Reno smirked at that in a rather lewd manner, waggling his eyebrows, "Depends on your plans yo, but my lil peasant Reno wouldn´t mind paying your royal ass a pleasant visit... He´ll stand to attention real good, I promise, yo."

"Ah, but that is very obliging of you," and Yazoo's hooded eyes drifted down to acknowledge the lil peasant, "and lil Reno, but the royal ass and I need some good rest tonight, I'm afraid." He knew very well his body could handle another round, as he was conditioned to it by now, but this was a little freedom Yazoo was allowing himself tonight, simply because he could now, and doing so made him feel incredibly good. "But if we find ourselves in distress, might we call upon our heroic peasant to assist us?"

"Always," Reno shrugged, taking another, slightly disappointed sip from his beer. Somehow he thought Yazoo looked a bit stressed and pale tonight... "How´s your weekend been?" he nonchalantly asked, then knocking on the wood of the bar to get Tifa´s attention. The woman twitched a bit and finally let go of the glass she´d been polishing for at least 10 minutes now, deep in thought. With a confused smile, she finally recognized Yazoo and asked, "Hello Yazoo, what can I get you?"

"Hi Tifa," Yazoo smiled at her, "mm, can I have a strawberry margarita, please?" Yazoo really didn't drink much, but he liked these sweet ones, especially if there was no cake around. He couldn't help but notice that she was a bit distant tonight. Her eyes kept shifting from place to place... from him to one very specific place. Yazoo looked over to see his brother, Loz, sitting there at the end of the bar, where the light wasn't so good. Loz seemed to be into his drink, and his head was definitely somewhere else too by the look of things. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, sure," she quickly said, her smile just a tad too bright. "One strawberry margarita coming right away!" She quickly turned to get the ingredients, her ponytail swaying. Reno just lifted a brow but shrugged. "So, what about it, yo?" he drew Yazoo´s attention back at him.

"Oh, it was alright. How was yours, and how was Cloud's night?" Yazoo hadn't been able to be there for the auction, but he felt he had told young Cloud all he could.

"Oh the auction..." Reno took his sweet time answering the question. He actually enjoyed teasing Yazoo far too much, and he still had to get a little payback for the rejection... Dramatically sighing, he shrugged again. "Okay, I think. The price he got was fairly good, even though it wasn´t quite what Rufus had hoped for. "

"Oh, no, is Cloud still on top floor? Rufus didn't... say anything to Cloud, did he? About not getting a higher price?" Yazoo's attention was riveted, even though normally, he would have just idly listened, but he couldn't help but be concerned, knowing his employer's mood swings very well.

"Nah, for now, he stays here," Reno waved a hand, obviously not really sharing Yazoo´s concern. To him, it didn´t matter if they worked on the top floor or the second floor or in the goddamn cellar! "You know how Rufus is, yo..."

Yazoo smiled at him, a bit relieved. He knew his employer, but he had seen good working girls get kicked down a floor for less. Really, there was no job security here, as he had personally found out.

The bodyguard took the last sip from his beer, shaking the empty bottle in his hand in resignation, before he turned back to Yazoo, sporting a huge grin, "So, you really sure you don´t want to think about a little meeting between your royal ass and my lil peasant Reno?"

"Not tonight, but I send lil Reno our deepest gratitude." He didn't feel like fucking now, and it was not often that Yazoo asked himself that question. Really, he found that his royal ass did too much of the thinking for both of them, and it served him well here, but intellectually, he just wasn't in the mood.

Reno just shrugged and sat the bottle down. "Suit yourself, yo. I´m one floor down, in case you change your mind." He stood from the stool and walked away, but not before he had quickly squeezed one of those firm, succulent buttocks that refused to take him tonight. He tipped his head at Tifa and then he was gone. Shaking her head, the bar maid sat the drink before Yazoo. "I´m sorry it took so long," she sighed, but didn´t elaborate what had kept her so occupied. Instead, she reached for her cloth and a glass again and started polishing next to Yazoo, observing him not so subtly.

"It is quite alright. You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight." Yazoo sat, returning her intense gaze, enjoying the warmth of her lovely brown eyes. "You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" He was rather intent on not thinking about his own life anyway.

"Weeeeell...." she stretched, looking a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes were inevitably drawn towards the other end of the bar again, before they darted back to Yazoo. Then she leaned over to him, with her elbows on the counter and said lowly, with her head curiously tilted, "Actually I was wondering if your brother´d be interested in going out with me? Or is he in a relationship right now? I heard some rumors about he and Genesis..." Her usually very confident gaze became a bit unsure.

Yazoo's face lit up brighter than it ever had here. "Really? But that is wonderful, Tifa!!" and to make sure Loz wouldn't hear, he whispered back, a bit conspiratorially, "No, he is not seeing anyone. Want me to find out? I will do my best to be discreet..." he assured her.

Tifa´s cheeks were burning with a lightly rosy color as she glanced back at Loz. He still looked somewhat depressed and hadn´t even touched the drink she had made for him... But how beautiful he was to her, so gentle and polite despite his slightly intimidating exterior. Oh, she had heard him hollering through the kitchen as well, when they were really busy and things had to get done quickly and accurately, but that was his job, nothing personal... Licking her lips, she whispered back, "Okay... But really be discreet, okay?" She winked at him and then leaned back again, pretending to be utterly busy with her glasses while she eyed the scene unfolding before her nervously.

Yazoo winked back and assumed his usual blank expression as he slid off his barstool and headed toward Loz at the far end, who was staring into his drink, his jaw clenching occasionally. Something really seemed to be bothering him, and Yazoo had a feeling he might know what, but this conversation would change all that.

Slipping his arms around Loz' neck from behind, Yazoo kissed him on the cheek before taking the stool next to his older brother. "Hey Lozzy, are you feeling alright?"

Loz flinched a bit at the unexpected touch, but then he relaxed and gave his little brother a small smile. It wasn´t entirely happy, there was also a sad tone in it. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled, quickly looking back to his glass. He wasn´t a very good liar. Actually he had only come here because he had hoped that maybe Genesis was here too, but as it seemed, the redhead had better things to do... Inwardly heaving a sigh, Loz´shoulders slumped. It seemed he had been messed around with, again. He really should know better by now; when people came up to him, pretending to be interested in him, they usually just wanted to get close to Yazoo or his oldest brother. Still... Genesis had seemed so genuine...

Yazoo looked at his brother intently, "Loz, if there is anything wrong, I'd like to help if I can. I love you, Lozzy," and Yazoo put on the most adorable face he could muster, because he knew that it would make Loz tell, and because Loz did it to him too, dammit...

Loz flinched a bit as he was sanctioned with the puppy eyes of doom, and gave another deep sigh. "You know me too well," he rumbled, looking back at the table, where his fingers were fumbling with some wooden splinter. Finally, he relented and muttered, shrugging a bit forlornly, "I thought there was someone who liked me but it turned out... well, he didn´t..."

"Genesis? I'm sorry, Loz... it seems Gen really likes... Sephiroth." Yazoo, in a small act of defiance, used their big brother's name, not out of malice really, just to gain some of his small freedom back, now that they were out of reach. "Hey," he totally changed the subject, but for Loz' sake hopefully, "I was thinking. You deserve someone wonderful, Lozzy, who will love you for exactly who you are! Not because you are related to Seph, or because your brother is a whore.... What do you think of Tifa?"

Loz quickly glanced at the gorgeous bar maid, before he looked back at his brother, incredulous. "Like she´d ever want me!" he snorted, wondering if Yazoo was trying to make fun of him. He wasn´t in a good mood, so if Yazoo felt like teasing him, he'd better leave...

Yazoo smiled genuinely at his brother, and leaned forward with the same conspiratorial glimmer in his eyes, "She just might be, and all you need to do is ask her, Lozzy. She's beautiful, intelligent and classy. You are the sweetest ever and a handsome buck like you has a lot to offer a woman like her."

"You just say that coz you´re my bro and love me," Loz replied, not very convinced. He'd had a lot of experiences, far too many to be exact and he saw no reason why Tifa would be interested in HIM in a house full of beautiful whores! "It´s nice that you´re trying, but that´s just not how it works." He put his hand on Yazoo´s shoulder, simply stating with no envy or malice at all, just plain resignation, "Girls like the pretty kind of boys. Not me."

_Dammit, Loz!_ Yazoo immediately turned on the puppy dog eyes again, "Lozzy, please... just go ask her, for me?" And he couldn't help but add, "Pretty, pretty please?" This was rather fun!

Groaning, Loz gently pushed his brother on the arm. He just couldn´t resist his brother when he was like that... "And what am I supposed to ask her, uh?" he questioned, looking over at Tifa and quickly looking back as he saw that she was watching them.

Yazoo smirked and kicked his feet on the barstool, looking very much like a delighted child. "Um, you should ask her to go out to your favorite restaurant!" Whispering still, he tried to convey his enthusiasm, knowing he had blown discretion pretty well out of the water, but he had not revealed the fact that Tifa had been the one to ask him. "Or whatever you like, Lozzy, really! Just ask her on a super classy date." He leaned sideways to bump Loz in the shoulder goodnaturedly, and Loz growled and bumped him back, causing Yazoo to almost slip off his barstool.

Loz chuckled lovingly, "... and that, my skinny lil bro, is why you should eat more!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that perhaps Loz was right on this one. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" He cheered as he watched Loz swagger over, a bit stiffly, and heard him ask her if she would like to go to dinner with him sometime as well as a walk around the Hanging Gardens uptown. Smiling warmly, Tifa accepted him and although, Yazoo couldn't hear the tone in her voice, as the bar was beginning to fill up more, he couldn't mistake the excited gleam in her lovely eyes. Loz looked a bit uncomfortable, but he seemed genuinely surprised and happy that someone like Tifa noticed him.

Making a mental note to check back later, Yazoo decided to let them have their private talk together and returned to his room. When he walked in, pulling off his sweater and tossing it into his favorite chair, Yazoo spied a book lying on his bed. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, he pulled off his black boots and socks, placing them off to the side. He picked up the book and inspected the spine, not remembering purchasing any new books. _An Especially Steamy Erotic Anthology_. _Hn,_ Yazoo could only think of one person who would want to loan him a book. Genesis. The silver haired teen wasn't exactly sure where he and the redhead stood right now, nor whether this weekend had done their friendship any good at all. Somehow, Yazoo didn't think so.

Slipping under the covers, Yazoo read some very interesting poems dedicated to the male member until he found he could no longer keep his eyes open.

*

Vincent exited the car in an unusual rush, without looking right nor left. He didn´t take his time either to decently and walk with dignity down the long corridor of the Golden Lotus that was reserved for the exquisite clientèle. Right now, he didn´t even look remotely like someone important or rich; more like a street urchin. His clothes were still high class, of course, but they were disheveled, as if put on in a great hurry, and his long hair was hanging loosely in his pale face and over his shoulders. His gaze looked somewhat haunted and pressing, as he hurried to the stairs -ignoring the too slow elevator- and up to the top floor of the Lotus. The corridors there were empty, but even if he had met someone there, he wouldn´t have noticed. His mind was only set on one thing and if he didn´t get it, he wouldn´t snap out of this obsession. These thoughts that had kept him occupied for a few days now. Before the right door, he forced himself to stop however, lips pressed into a thin line, and violently rapped at the door with his bare fist.

Yazoo awoke with a start, wildly looking around him, the book sliding off his chest. It took him a moment to figure out what the jarring noise was. Pushing the covers aside, Yazoo scrambled out of bed and went to open the door, answering it with a "Yes?"

Seeing the dark nobleman there, Yazoo asked, surprised, as he took in the rumpled appearance which was highly uncharacteristic of the man he had been seeing for the last year or so. "Hello, Vincent, is everything al-"

Once the door was opened, Vincent quickly pushed the boy inside and slammed it shut with his foot, while his hand was on Yazoo´s throat, pressing him with his back against the wall. He must have looked really frightening, and out of his mind, but he wasn´t aware. He had tilted his head, still holding the silver head´s jaw and chin up so he had to look at Vincent, as Vincent looked at him, intently, longingly... ferally.

Yazoo's body shivered undeniably under the burning, crimson gaze. "V-Vincent?" and his nether regions stirred as he saw the nature of that look.

Before Yazoo could do anything else, Vincent tightened his grip, effectively shutting Yazoo up. His body pressed close to the half naked one, and his other hand shot up as well, to almost tenderly stroke over a snow white cheek. Then Vincent closed his eyes, and demandingly closed his lips over Yazoo´s in a brash, feverish kiss.

Tbc!!

Comment Replies –

_Chephren replying _

BMIK replying

_Happy Holidays Darlings!!!!! *Holiday Huggles!!!*_

Soyna – _Yeah, I can't say Seph doesn't have the steel toe coming. XD Yesh, I was really excited about Gen kissing Dajy! XD And I think Seph might have been lenient watching the gift of the game console, but he might also appreciate something like that, because it will keep Daj good and occupied maybe. XD Wow, Sephy at the Lotus!! He would do great, but then, he would be a real snob as far as who he allows inside him, but it would be a good taste of his own medicine, and Rufus wouldn't put up with much of his crap. That would be so interesting!! Great idea! Thanks so much, Soyna, love!!!_Yay for steel-toed boots!!! I got new ones too, I had to separate from my old ones after 5 wonderful years *sniff* But they are super effective when it comes to kicking people ;) So yeah, enhanced foot wear is allowed, as long as there are no spikes. We still need Sephy for the story, you know XD Haha, Sephiroth as a working girl at the Golden Lotus- They´d need to drug him 24/7 XD

Natzilla – _LMAO!! XD I bet that Yaz would absolutely offer you his quiche!!! XDDD I am totally with you!!! I would love to see Yaz in that apron too!!! Hm, so you like you some domestic smut, huh? ;D Oh, I think she meant the last chappie before they go back to the Lotus!! Sorry to scare you!! The story is now fairly completely unraveled in a chapter or 3, and then we can't leave it a mess like that, it will need to be cleaned up, so there should be plenty more to come!! (or in Yaz' case... well, you know what I mean ;D) Woot, 10 to 15 more!!! Awesome, I almost do hope we get that many more written!!! XD *huggles* TTYL, babe!! XDDDDD _Oh wow, what a long review! O.o Haha, you are SUCH a Quiche-whore XD I must admit I don´t think I ever had quiche, I had to look it up on wikipedia *cough* Hm, you mentioned that your granny was from Lorraine and could cook very well, but didn´t mention quiche in particular…. Yeah, Yazoo the desperate housewife *drool* Yeah, Kadaj´s nly 13, he can be bratty XD And you evil, evil girl. I did a lot of bad stuff too, but buying a present for someone else because I wanted it myself? Never (as far as I can remember… Okay, there was this video game I got my sister, but she liked it too!).

IA1979 – _Sure, whip him to your heart's content!!... Can I watch? *drools* Yeah, poor Gen, he is the Queen B, and none of the SHM seem to go along with his reality at all, except Yaz, but that isn't the same as Seph, of course!! ;D I would really love to see Sephy in that French maid's costume *melts* And I definitely wouldn't want Yaz to get caught either. Yesh, Sephy is definitely a Momma's boy, but not so much in this one. XD_ Hehe, you may use a whip :D (and who knows, maybe he does enjoy it… *cough*). Yeah, Seph´s present was lame but Kadaj liked it anyway, because it was from his big brother^^ Yeah, the maid costume wasn´t for Seph but for Yazoo for one for their kinky games, but somehow, I can´t really see Seph wearing it XD And if he did, I´d be rolling on the floor, I´m afraid XD Ah, yes, Seph usually loves his mommy, but in this one he has parent-issues. And he did kill Aeris again XDD

Lenko – _Yeah, Yaz prolly does need a real someone (not Seph) to talk to him about it and tell him that this is wrong. If Rufus ever voiced what he was thinking, I bet that would be enough as he knows, or if Gen did, although Yaz doesn't really know what Gen knows, so it would have to be done very tactfully. I think at this point, the warning signs are going off a bit tho, because he worries for the consequences of the secret getting out, and he knew how he would feel if Loz found them... secrets like that one are never good. Unfortunately, he has never had a real parent aside from Seph, because his parents were socialites when they were both around. You are totally right about Daj, he may have real abandonment issues!! I never thought about it. Good call! XD Yeah, we know a lot more of their story and the secrets Seph has, and how much they don't know, so they are prolly all a bit irritating, sorry XDDD You are absolutely right, that wakeup call will be huge and will solve everything pretty much. __Yeah, in truth, Yazoo is happy to be back at the Lotus now and away from his problems for now. Thank you so much for the review, love!!!! It was a fantastic one!!! XDDDDDDDD _Haha, you´ll get a round of free kicks XD Ah, Yazoo´ll get his wake-up kick soon enough, no worries ;) You´re right about Kadaj: he is sad and angry that Yazoo left them and feels rejected and doesn´t know how else to show it but by being hostile. Kadaj is supposed to be sold in a year, according to Sephiroth´s original plan, but we´ll see about that ^^

Haha, yes, people who buy stuff for themselves for other people- horrible. But at least Kdaj got one cool present! Ah, the postman scene was very fun to write!!! Yes, Yazoo does know what they do is not right, but he sees no real harm in what he and Seph do, so well… Ignorance is bliss ;) Ah, maybe Gen can help Kadaj later indeed! Yes, Sephiroth did accidently kill Aeris, because she found out about what he does with Yazoo. We´ll elaborate on that later though, and it wasn´t his intension to kill her. He pushed her on a childish impulse of anger and it went wrong… But we´ll try to fix the relationships between the boys as good as we can so everyone can live happily ever after XD

Johnswinona – _Yay!!!! Does that sweet, brazen lil pastry call to you now too? XDDD Pretty much, I think Yazoo soothes himself a bit by thinking that way. Yaz: Gee, my life sucks right now... *eyes chocolate cake* Oooh, come here, you smexy lil confection!!! *ravishes it with his eyes* He's a comfort eater. XD Oh!! Gen as Daj's master, that's hawt!!! Yeah, the kiss was totally Gen's discretion, but it seems Gen follows his own rules. XDD _Haha, oh yesh, imagine what you can do with chocolate cake!!! Like, eat it! O.o (and lick it from velvety, soft skin *cough*). Ah yes, Genesis wasn´t on duty, it was his day off from work anyway, so it isn´t so bad that he kissed kadaj ;) And he felt like doing it anyway XD Hah, maybe Gen can teach Kadaj even more than just how to kiss… Yeah, and you´re right, Sephiroth is making his own life miserable enough as it is. There´ll be a rude awakening *sigh*

Rina – _Hey Rina!! XD Ohh, lickable... good word.... Sweet!!! You liked Daj!! XDDD Yeah, I thought that kiss was pretty hawt too!! And Gen is the cat's pajamas!! *tongue lolls out* I think Daj is pretty lucky actually, that Gen chose him to kiss. Maybe he is the real winner here. Loz: Quiche, my lady? *serves it to you... naked* Yeah, he was hurt by this a lot, but I don't think he would confide in anyone at this point. ;D He would totally cry in Loz' arms though if it came to that tho, he loves his Lozzy. XD Woooot, thanks, Rina!! *huggles* _O.O You, Reno and Loz? *spends a few minutes of day dreaming too* Hehe, I´m not sure Kadaj appreciated Gen´s gift as much as we did, but at least it is way better than that boring book about genealogy ^__^ Ah, sure add right away!!! And I´m glad you didn´t find Kadaj annoying anymore, since he´ll gradually develop and become an adult too! Yeah, Loz is the best, I bet that quiche was heavenly!!! Hmmmmmmmm….-I´m not totally certain, but I think maybe you´ll be able to hate Sephiroth even more, later *cough* But he´ll get his fair share of misery, no worries ;)

xJasmine – _Yay!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD So glad you're enjoying it!!! Yeah, with Gen, Yazoo fell victim to Gen's allure at first, not the other way around for a change, but they do like having smex with each other a whole lot!! XDDD _Oh thank you very much! You´re a fast reader XD But I´m glad that it was worth the time and hopefully you´ll enjoy the new chapters as well (And yeah, we couldn´t resist the Genzoo XD)!

Aeriths-Rain – _Yeah, you go girl, kick him!!!! XDDDDDD Yeah, you know, I totally had this realization about Kadaj being safer away from Seph just now too, but you were way ahead of me on that one! Great job!!! XD But Daj has tutors and does spend time with Seph, but I think Seph is a bit emotionally unavailable with him... otherwise, Daj wouldn't want to win his favor so much away from Yazoo. So right now, we don't have to worry about him. As __long as he minds his manners, *winces and hope Dajy can do that...* Wooooot, they absolutely will reconcile, but it will take some time, and unfortunately, a bit more life __change... but it will happen. Thank you so much!!! *huggles!!!* _Wow, new icon, it´s so pretty!!! Okies, on to the review: I think by now no one is surprised about anything Sephiroth has done or said XD Poor guy has to be the source of all evil in this fic XD *kicks him too* But at least he didn´t kill Aeris on purpose, it was an accident… Ah, that is an interesting point! Maybe Kadaj would really be saver at the Lotus with Loz and Yazoo, as long as he doesn´t have to sell his body there… I hope that Kadaj and Yazoo will get along better too, they actually love each other. Thanks for the long review!!!

PsychoSteph – _Wooot, thank you so much, Steph!!! XDDDD Yesh, that is Gen and Yazoo's relationship to a 'T.' I feel a bit sorry for them both, but Gen does care about Yazoo, I think that might be what irritates him so much about it. XD Yeah, Yazoo is completely entangled in Seph, and he doesn't know any of the dark deeds Seph has done. I would worry for him, but we want to save him from it all, so on with the fic!! Thank you for the fantastic review!! ;D _Hi there ^__^ *waves* I´m happy you decided to review! Oh, now that you summed it up like that, Yazoo has quite a dew love/hate relationships… Not very constructive, I´m afraid XD But you´re absolutely right about Gen, he can´t really decide what to think. If it wasn´t for Sephiroth and his jealousy, Genesis and Yazoo could be amazing friends, I think. We´ll find out what happened to the others in the next chapter, which will be back at the Lotus again^^

Mikaela Mae – _Hey Mae!! Hope your exams went well!!! XDDD Yeah, you are absolutely right about Seph!!! I almost feel for him, but it is now safe to say, he is off his rocker. XD And you are absolutely right about Dajy too!! He does love Yaz, but he has been fed lies... it's complicated, but it's funny how the mind works sometimes. OMG, I would love to see Yaz in the dress and apron, *drools!!* and Sephy would be the hawtest postman ever in his blue suit , but I would want him to have his shirt unbuttoned so we can see that chest and lil blue postal hotpants instead, like a male stripper. *faints* _No prob, I hope your exams went well!! Yes, Sephiroth does have feelings, though they might be misdirected and messed up -.- Genesis couldn´t resist Kadaj XD And according to Kadaj himself he is an adult now anyway *rofl* (the majority of the readers might disagree with that XD You´re right, 13 is still being a boy. As you can see with his childish behaviour towards Yazoo: he does love him, but instead of talking and discussing their issues, he is sulking and hostile). Happy you liked the postman, it was a hell of a lot fun to write XDDD

**We hope you liked it and wish you happy holidays and a merry christmas!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there^__^ Since it´s christmas we bring you a gift, that you will hopefully enjoy; namely another chapter!**

**Also, I´d like to take the time to thank Chephren for writing this fic with me, and for all the hard work she does with betaing and editing. You so rock girl, and I am very, very happy to be able to realize this story with you! Without you, this fic wouldn´t exist!!! Love you girl! *hugs and kisses***

**Also a huge ass thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers for their detailed and extremely helpful feedback (I know I repeat myself, but I can´t stretch enough how much you keep us going and how we enjoy and squeal about every single review you give us!)**

**Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Vincent Valentine

* * *

Chapter 21

Squirming against the lean, hard body, Yazoo peeped in alarm. The rule!! The rule, broken!! He was in so much trouble!!! So... much... but those lips on his felt _so_ good, and he had wanted to break the rule himself this morning. Yazoo moaned and willingly opened his mouth to let the passionate man plunder him, caress him, take him, if only for tonight. In the scuffle, he felt his erection rubbing against a strong thigh. He just let it keep rubbing there, deepening his body's undulations.

Vincent groaned, once Yazoo relaxed in his arms, and pressed the youth further against the wall, rather roughly. His hand let go of Yazoo´s face to wander down to his waistband, impatiently pulling down the black fabric, till it glided along white legs and pooled on the floor. Then the man grabbed one of those long legs and lifted it up, while he continued to explore Yazoo´s sweet mouth with his fiery, hungry tongue.

"Ahhh, um..." Yazoo mewled around the tongue in his mouth, licking back, fulfilling his need to kiss and lick, but at the same time, knowing he should stop it, and thankful that Rufus had not installed cameras in here, or Yazoo would be a dead man. His hips continued their slow circles even as he felt a leg settled around Vincent's waist, and his bare cock rubbed against smooth fabric, which covered an echoing bulge that advertised the nobleman's desperate need.

Vincent moaned into that sweet, wet mouth, and pressed closer, lifting up the other leg as well so that he had Yazoo in the air, against the wall. His tongue dived deeper, swirling around Yazoo´s, battling it, challenging it, while the hand on the young man´s jaw let lose, now that Vincent didn´t fear rejection anymore. While it wandered down a smooth chest to find a tiny, hard nub, his other hand crept over Yazoo´s bare ass, stroking over the sensitive skin and the spread cleft, to rub over a wrinkled, excited little entrance.

"Ahh!!" Yazoo yelped as fingertips teased his twitching hole. This was not at all like the man that had come to Yazoo for the same routine vanilla sex at all, and Yazoo liked it. Oh, how he liked it. He felt as though he should be doing something, instead of just languidly enjoying as he was, so his hand brushed over a taut belly, a pronounced hipbone and found the clasp on the black tuxedo pants, opening them. Reaching inside Yazoo found his prize, Vincent's straining member, which twitched hungrily in his hand, and he began to pull on the heated flesh to the rhythm of Vincent's wet tongue.

Groaning, Vincent pushed up his hips encouragingly, but he didn´t let himself get distracted from the task at hand. Breaking the kiss only for a millisecond, his wet lips roughly brushed over Yazoo´s earlobe where he breathed harshly, "Lube´s in my pocket", before he was back to sucking at Yazoo´s lip, lightly biting it, but so no traces would be left. His fingers twirled and pinched the tight nipple, making Yazoo arch and his other hand teased and prodded against the boy´s little hole till it caved and let him inside the dry heat.

"Uhm," Yazoo frantically went into the gentleman's pocket to find the lube, feeling Vincent's teasing fingers entering him now. "Yesss!" the youth cried out, his hips thrusting to get closer to impale himself on that fingertip. As he could hear his own ragged breathing now, he dizzily held up the lube.

Hoisting Yazoo up again, to get farther into his hot ass, Vincent added a second finger and then moved his lips over the throbbing pulse of Yazoo´s neck, rasping, "Lube me, hurry!" All his movements were clipped and heavy with need, impatience and lust. He so wasn´t the person he usually was supposed to be right now, and he enjoyed it to no end. For once, he wasn´t thinking but just doing, letting his instincts drive him and it felt so very good, so very alive!

His hands shaking, Yazoo hurriedly squeezed out some lube into this hand and continued his stroking, slicking up Vincent's hard shaft, eager to have it inside him. He began to rub his erection against the hard flesh, intermingling their dewy precum.

Vincent let out a shuddering moan as he withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced them with his wet, glistening cock. He had Yazoo´s legs held up now, lifting him, letting the head of his cock glide in while his forehead leaned against the other´s collar bone. The taut muscle was breached and then Vincent slipped in, being swallowed by that warm, pulsing body. Vincent pushed in further, undulating his hips, going up and deeper, searching Yazoo´s mouth with his own again.

Yazoo whimpered when he was filled and he felt the man inside him. His body was loving every minute of this desperate tumble, and he returned the sweet kisses. He vaguely wondered what would happen now as he had broken the cardinal rule, but the naughty appeal of it all was too tempting, and no one had to know, did they? The forbidden edge of the act called to him and fed his pleasure and he moved his hips in time with Vincent's thrusts, his arms wrapping around the slim body, the fingers of his dry hand lightly tugging on long raven locks.

It was getting so hot, with their bodies frantically moving against each other, the rushed gasps and moans escaping them. Being inside felt like heaven and Vincent let go of the last restraints, violently ramming inside, letting Yazoo fall on his hard cock again and again till white blurs danced before his closed eyes. A shiver ran down Vincent´s spine and he felt his muscles tense and the tension in his balls rise. He was so close! Jerking Yazoo up again, pushing him further against the wall Vincent gyrated his pelvis a few more times. The pleasure was overwhelming and then it tipped, rolling back at him like a snow white, pure avalanche, carrying him away and spurting out of his pulsing member inside Yazoo with a harsh shout.

Yazoo followed as the last jab to his prostate and the jarring to his cock as he landed caused his body to convulse, and he covered Vincent's crimson shirt in his hot seed. Even as he felt chagrin for not remembering to open the shirt, Yazoo's emerald eyes rolled back and he gasped as he came even harder, drenching the silken fabric. When he finished, and his body still spasmed, his cock violently twitching the last of his release, his eyes watched Vincent's in his orgasmic haze, worried he might be in trouble again! _Fuck!!_

Vincent´s legs felt shaky, as did his arms from the unusual exercise, but he managed to pull out and carefully let Yazoo sink to the floor in a sitting position, then kneeling before the boy, his head still resting on the teen's shoulder as he was enjoying the afterglow of his strong orgasm. His arms were still around Yazoo, but now they were loosely wrapped around the other´s waist. Only now it slowly started to dawn on him what he had just done, and he managed a hoarse, dry "I am sorry."

As the shirt seemed to be the least of the man's worries, Yazoo relaxed a bit, but he still looked at the man in all alertness, as Vincent was proving to be a world of surprises. "For what exactly, Vincent? This is what I am here for, and what you needed, right? And it felt good?"

Vincent sighed, but a tiny smile formed on his lips as he rubbed his head against Yazoo´s flushed skin, eyes still closed. "Yes, I suppose I needed that... thank you." Finally he felt confident to look up again, his fingers holding Yazoo´s face again but gentle this time, as he said with concern, "I didn´t make things difficult for you now, did I?"

Yazoo idly stroked over the gentleman's raven hair, looking deep into ruby eyes, "It was a bit scary at first, because Rufus didn't know if I might have offended you, and I hoped I hadn't. You seemed so captive in your own skin. I was only doing what I thought was best..." He got lost in those eyes. "Thank you for letting us know you were alright."

"About that... I am sorry too." Sighing, Vincent sat up, pushing away some long hair from his face. "But thankful nonetheless. I think it might have been necessary to pull me out of my... self-pity..." His voice had dropped a bit at that. "My dramatic 'escape' surely was out of place, I will have to apologize to your employer as well." He looked back at Yazoo, asking with genuine interest, "How have you been?"

Yazoo blinked, "I have been well, thank you, but Vincent, may I ask what happened to you that night that was too much for you? If there are things that are sensitive triggers for you, I can be sure to not ever do them again." He looked at the man in all seriousness, still feeling the warmth of the afterglow.

"You did nothing wrong," Vincent assured calmly, his fingers still holding Yazoo´s delicate face. "Actually I think I was the one at fault. You opened my eyes." His gaze clouded a bit before it became brilliant again and the man looked up to the clock. "I so selfishly burst in here, and you are at work!" He quickly stood, helping Yazoo up, and even getting his pants and shaking them out before he handed them over, face guilty and uncomfortable. "I will leave immediately, of course."

Yazoo almost didn't realize what was happening, it all went by so fast! "W-wait, please don't go... I have no clients tonight. Will you stay with me? Please?" He really didn't mind the man's company, and he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Gratefully, taking his pants, he reached out for Vincent's hand. "That is, unless you have other plans, of course, but I would like for you to stay if you... would like."

"Well, if that is so..." Vincent didn´t feel like leaving anyway, not really. He felt giddy, and curious and freed and frightened and all that at the same time. It was good to have company, to share a bit of that. Especially since it was the person who had pushed him to face his misery and his past mistakes, his withdrawal into petty illusions and deceiving himself... He had an unsure look through the room. He´d been here so often now, but had never really looked...

"Great," Yazoo said, very pleased. He walked forward and took Vincent's hand and led him to the plush, dusty rose loveseat, and bid the man to sit. He then tossed his pants over the back of his favorite armchair and grabbed his enchantress dressing gown from his closet, putting it on before having a seat beside Vincent. "So do you live around here, Vincent?" he tried carefully, in case the nobleman didn't want to answer any personal questions, but he seemed greatly relaxed and no longer interested in their routine, so Yazoo figured it couldn't hurt.

"I am living a few miles away from the city, in the country side," Vincent told him, a small smile on his lips again. Yazoo seemed so eager to ask his questions... But then again, Vincent had been rather secluded and tight-lipped before, and the last time Yazoo had tried, Vincent had pretty much cut him off. "My family has a rather big estate there that belongs to us since a few hundred years ago."

Yazoo's eyelids drooped a bit at first... Vincent was so sexy when he looked at him like that, with that smile! And he was talking!

Vincent continued, "I had planned to go to live in the city, about a year and a half ago, but... things interfered." During the pause, the smile vanished, making place for a slightly melancholic and serious expression.

However, the youth would have been a complete simpleton not to notice the abrupt topic evasion. Fighting the urge to ask about _that_, as it seemed that this was one of those sensitive triggers, Yazoo worked to find something else to ask... "You like the city better than the country?"

"Yes. I enjoy the anonymity of the city and the freedom it endows," Vincent replied, shifting slightly in his seat. "Have you ever been to the countryside?" he asked in return to see if Yazoo knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, yes. Actually, I grew up in the countryside as well, perhaps an hour's drive south..." Yazoo offered. "I loved it. But I do see what you mean, though, about the city and getting away..." He knew that all too well. "Do you think you will still move here, Vincent?"

"I do not know..." Vincent hesitated, his lids dropping. "I wanted to move here with... someone... but that is not possible anymore..." It was strange that revealing these bits of information was so relieving. There was no one he'd ever talked to about it and there was no one he could have, even if he'd have wanted to. He always had to maintain his facade, behave 'decently' and not bring shame on his family´s name by doing so much as batting a lash... But since the last time he had been here, he'd re-experienced what it was like to be alive again, and he couldn´t hold it all in anymore...

That was the second mention, and Yazoo couldn't let it go. Whatever it was seemed too important. "Vincent, are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?" He leaned sideways, silver hair almost laying across his lap to meet Vincent's eyes.

"I am all right, I think..." the other assured, taking a look through the room and at the clock again, before his eyes fell on Yazoo, and his slightly concerned expression. "Am I not bothering you? Stealing your time?"

"No, not at all... I am enjoying our talk." Yazoo gave him a small smile. He didn't want Vincent to leave. It was very nice to simply talk to someone like this. Yazoo blinked... it was not as if he hadn't before, but... just not very often.

The raven haired man took another moment in which he scrutinized the face of his company, before he decided that Yazoo really meant what he had just said. Vincent was very schooled in looking behind false politeness... "My fiancé and I had planned to move to an estate in the city, to escape the suffocating boredom and expectations of scrupulous performance of duty. We had bought a beautiful mansion in the inner city, next to the Great Park. It was not that big or lavish but it had a lovely view, and we were convinced that we would not need anything else, as long as we were together." Again, Vincent cast his eyes downwards, his fingers clenching a bit around the armrest as a shadow of bitter sadness passed him.

Yazoo reached out to put a hand on Vincent's, gently wrapping them around soft skin. "What happened?"

Looking up again, the shadow quickly passed, as if it was a memory that had lost a lot of its horror now. "She died before we could ever move in." he said calmly. "Her death threw me off course, she was everything to me. I mourned her for three years..."

"I'm sorry, Vincent," Yazoo slipped out of his chair and knelt before Vincent's, taking his hand. He really didn't know what it was like to lose someone so close. His mother, yes, and that had been hard, but it wasn't the same thing, and Yazoo'd had Sephiroth to help him through it. "How did she die?"

"Thank you," Vincent replied, moving his hand up to Yazoo´s cheek. "I appreciate your sympathy, but it is all right now. It was a riding accident, she broke her neck." It wasn´t like he didn´t grieve anymore; but saying these things out loud, acknowledging them as a thing of the past was greatly relieving and freeing. "I gave up our plans to go to the city and stayed with my family, just the way I had done before I met Lucrecia. I fell back into a numbing routine, where I did not have to do anything but function and meet with my family´s expectations again. It might be appropriate to say that I died with her that day..."

Yazoo just listened, but he didn't let his eyes waver from Vincent' face as the man talked. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to cheapen the man's experience with any wrong words. He could certainly see why the routine would help the nobleman though. Things just happened, sometimes horrible things and the world expected you to just go on... so if that was what helped him to cope... to keep going...

Vincent inwardly sighed as he continued, that ghost of a smile brightening his features again. "But with your unexpectedly taking initiative at our last appointment you revived me. I am very grateful to you." Vincent guided their still intertwined hands to his lips and placed a brief, soft kiss against Yazoo´s fingers.

Yazoo's lashes fluttered at the sweetness of the gesture, and then his smile widened a bit. He _knew_ that was what the gentleman needed. He was just rather relieved to have been right in his instincts, and all of a sudden, all that business with Rufus seemed all the more ridiculous. "Thank you. You are very kind." It was so refreshing to have someone acknowledge him for something like this without any training or personal motive and Yazoo appreciated that Vincent had the grace to say such a thing out loud.

"I do hope that I did not cause any trouble for you?" Vincent asked, his expression growing concerned. "Last time or... this one? I will pay you appropriately of course," he assured. He did feel that somehow today it had gone beyond a simple client-prostitute relationship, but that might just be his point of view. Yazoo was a professional after all.

"Thank you," Yazoo acknowledged the offer of payment, for Rufus surely would add it onto Mr. Valentine's tab somehow if they did not do a business exchange at this time. "In that case, the evening is yours anyway, Vincent. No need to worry.... It's just..." and Yazoo's cheeks reddened at the admission, "we are not allowed to kiss. It was wonderful, to be sure, but it inspires feelings..." He found he really didn't want to be saying these words now. Kissing felt so good, and Vincent had such a nice, soft mouth... _Aaagh, see, Yazoo? This is precisely why you are not allowed to kiss..._

"I understand that, of course," Vincent immediately affirmed, his eyes shirking a bit from Yazoo´s gaze. Though now he did admit his passion, he still felt a bit ashamed of his uncontrolled outburst just a few minutes ago. "I feel deeply ashamed for taking advantage of you like that, rest assured it will never happen again. And of course I will not break your policy again. Even though I must admit..." he paused, wondering if he should say the rest out loud. But then he was in such an euphoria, he felt so light-hearted, that he didn´t really care if what he said right now would make him seem like a fool. "...it is a pity. Your kisses are of the sweetest I ever had the luck of tasting."

And for that, Yazoo might have said 'to hell with the rules', and kissed Vincent himself, but he knew the dangers now, so he only replied, "Thank you, and truth be told, I feel the very same about yours... " As perfect as this picture was, as perfect as Vincent seemed, Yazoo knew that _no one_ was really what they seemed. He had greatly misjudged people in the past, Sephiroth, his greatest love, especially... and Yazoo was doubting himself. People oftentimes became enamored with Yazoo. He was the Fairy, but he didn't fall prey to the illusion. For the sake of business, Rufus even encouraged and promoted the charms of the illustrious Fairy, but Yazoo was a person, with flaws... Flaws he could not let any of them see, so they didn't really love him... and he also had feelings, and problems too. He really did appreciate that he had such caring souls in his life, like Loz, Tseng, and now Vincent too, that wanted to know these feelings. "You really are too kind, Vincent."

"Oh no," Vincent objected, because he didn´t feel like he had treated Yazoo very kindly. "I treated you like a piece of meat." That said, his finger slipped under Yazoo´s chin, and feeling that he had to give back some kindness that Yazoo had granted him, he asked, "Is there any way I can atone for that? Is there anything you need or want? Anything at all? I would happily give it to you."

The raven-haired man was so intense, so passionate, and Yazoo was falling in. People often offered the Fairy gifts as well, and although Vincent seemed so sincere, the silver haired youth couldn't help but feel like it was the infatuation of a good fuck talking. He appreciated the sentiment though, more than he could say, and he couldn't help the affectionate gaze he was giving Vincent, hoping the aristocrat would just go with the moment and not notice. "What I want, what I need, is for you to be happy, Vincent. You can atone by letting yourself be free with me..." and he took the gentleman's hand and gently guided him to Yazoo's lavish, comfortable bed.

Vincent was a bit startled, to say the least. First he thought that maybe Yazoo had misunderstood him, and wanted to tell him that he hadn´t talked about sex at all. That he wanted to do something good for Yazoo. Then however, he didn´t. Yazoo hadn´t misunderstood him at all. Most likely, he was cleverly and very politely reminding Vincent where they were and what their roles were here. Vincent was a client, Yazoo was a prostitute and the former had overstepped his boundaries. This was a professional relationship to Yazoo, nothing more, and if Vincent really wanted to help him, it was probably by respecting that. By not forcing his personal issues on the silver haired young man, no matter how important they were to Vincent. So the aristocrat complied, and did what he was expected to, and what he still desired: letting himself get seduced by his partner for the night.

Yazoo had Vincent sit on the soft comforter, and his fingertips stroked over sable locks, feeling them, caressing them, and his green eyes resting on ruby ones as he marveled at how beautiful the man looked both disheveled and pristinely manicured. His fingers started to massage Vincent's scalp, idly wondering if this might make the man as affected as he was by such an action. "Your hair really is so beautiful."

Vincent held his breath as pointy fingertips stroked over his sensitive scalp, and his eyes fell almost shut. How he loved being touched there! It rendered him incoherent, so he just made a non-committal sound, while his numb fingers drew Yazoo closer and started to gently stroke over the young man´s hip.

The silver haired youth smirked. Hn, interesting... and when Vincent made a low sound, and began touching him, Yazoo's breath caught, and he liked very much where this was going... He leaned forward and brushed his cheek and lips and breath over Vincent's closed eyelids and face, his hands lightly tugging at the long hair now and again, still rubbing over the nobleman's scalp. Parting his legs, Yazoo stood with his feet on either side of Vincent's bent knees for the moment, letting the air cool his warming genitals beneath his dressing gown.

His eyes rolled behind the lids and Vincent had to gulp, as he leaned into the touch, barely restraining himself from purring. This felt so heavenly! Meanwhile his fingertips ghosted over the silky, cool fabric of Yazoo´s robe, brushing it against milky skin. His hands glided over an elegant, straight back and down over round buttocks, till they wandered over Yazoo´s sides and his belly. Eventually, they found the belt and started to slowly unwind it.

Moaning at the tender touches, Yazoo began to reach for the twisted mess that was Vincent's necktie. He couldn't wait to see where the nobleman's desires would take him now, now that his fierce hunger was quelled. His fingers shook as he undid the knots, his body arching hungrily into Vincent's hands, needing more contact, more of everything. He wanted to feel, to touch, and taste.

Since his head was released and the pleasure that had run down his spine in waves had subsided a bit, Vincent´s fingers became more controlled again, and finally the belt opened. The smooth fabric glided open, revealing pale, impeccable skin, that started to flush with growing desire. Vincent looked up at an evenly breathing chest and half visible nubs that tightened under the silk that rubbed over them. Vincent´s hands sneaked inside the robe, traveling over a sharp hipbone and a well-toned stomach, reaching for the robe from the inside and pulling it slowly off slender shoulders. It rushed to the ground, pooling on the floor and leaving the lovely boy totally exposed and naked.

Yazoo gasped and his rosy nipples tightened at the cool feeling of the air kissing his skin, and Vincent's eyes taking him in. His cock stood at full length and Yazoo ignored it, now desperate to get Vincent out of his clothes. Quickly, with trembling fingers, the youth worked to unbutton the fine, red shirt and waistcoat, which had been hurriedly thrown on. Yazoo slipped the entire set of layers off of strong shoulders, laying them neatly at the foot of the bed, over a decorative footboard railing. Sinking to sit straddled on Vincent's lap, Yazoo's lips found a pale throat, his hands moving over taut flesh, that was adorned with light scars here and there. Yazoo had never asked about it, and it didn't really matter. Vincent was a masterpiece, and he would treat the man as such, honoring him with lips, fingers and tongue. He licked over a delicate earlobe, Vincent's angular jaw, back down his neck, fingertips teasing pale nipples, rolling and lightly tweaking them.

Vincent steadied Yazoo for a moment as he came to sit on his lap. Being so close to that divine creature now, unrestrained and finally able to enjoy what he was doing- Vincent´s hand trembled a bit at that. He drew Yazoo close, burying his head in the good smelling body, by kissing and licking Yazoo´s chest. His avid tongue finally found one of those sweet buds and flicked over it. Then his lips gently wrapped around them and started to suckle. All the while his hands explored the rest of Yazoo´s form, his long legs, his soft, warm thighs... they inevitably wandered towards the young man´s groin, a region Vincent had avoided to touch in the past.

Gasping again as he felt hands on his straining, grateful flesh, Yazoo couldn't help but whimper a bit. So unexpected... "Yessss!" he mewled as his body had arched into Vincent's touches and he buried his face now into the silky, raven locks, hands caressing over strong arms and a pale back, and he wanted to return the favor, as their routine had let Vincent do what he liked so often in the past, and perhaps he might like Yazoo touching him there too. Only one way to find out... His long fingers reached in to shakily unfasten the fine fabric of the black suit pants, seeking his prize again, evident by the warm bulge beneath it.

At Yazoo´s encouraging moan, Vincent let his fingertips glide over the pulsing, swollen member, lowering his eyes to watch the action and letting go of the silver head´s nipples. "Tell me how you like to be touched," he asked lowly, his voice heavy with desire. Feeling Yazoo´s hands on his very hard cock made him buck his hips up a bit, as this was where _he_ liked to be touched especially.

Yazoo's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Vincent with such fiery lust, but he couldn't help but remember that it was Tseng who had first asked him that question, had taught Yazoo many things about himself. Despite not being a working girl, Tseng had actually turned out to be one of the greatest teachers Yazoo had ever had and Yazoo would have to tell him so....

He was brought back delightedly by Vincent's slim hips thrusting up into Yazoo's firm buttocks, and the knowledge that it was his own hands that made the lovely aristocrat feel so good. Vincent was a client... a customer... he paid Yazoo to treat him the way he wished, and it touched the youth that he actually cared about making him feel good, and he was already doing a fantastic job, pulling on Yazoo's now, rather slick shaft. "Oh, Vincent... so kind of you..." and Yazoo had to shut his eyes and enjoy. His pink lips parted as his breathing became more ragged. He fought to look down into those smoldering, crimson eyes again, and he said breathily, "just touch me, all over, please... softly...teasingly." He wanted to see how Vincent would handle the liberties, how he would treat a lover... although Yazoo wasn't really being honest with himself why he wanted to see this of his bewitching patron.

"I would be delighted to..." Vincent complied, and, with a quick movement, he flipped them both over, so Yazoo was lying on his back on the bed now. "Forgive me for that," he muttered, looking into the other´s stunned eyes, brushing away a strand of silver hair as he ground his erection against Yazoo´s. "I find it easier to touch you this way, if you don´t mind...?" His lips fell down on Yazoo´s throat to lick and nip it, while his hands roamed the boy´s thighs and sides again. Groaning, he started to rotate his pelvis, to cause more friction for their snuggling members. "I´d love to touch you everywhere..."

"Ahhh!" Yazoo gasped in surprise. He liked this new Vincent... and the man's voice was doing so much for his pleasure.... "Yessss, I like that... talk to me... please, keep talking to me?" He nuzzled the long hair against his cheek and could no longer control his moans as their erections rubbed together maddeningly and he rocked his body lightly to help get Vincent off. "... and please do, touch me anywhere you like... so sexy..." The blush in his fair cheeks deepened as did his bliss.

Talking? Oh dear, Vincent actually wasn´t much of a talker... But well, he had never really tried, and he had very much liked it the last time Yazoo had spoken to him. "Very well..." Vincent therefore uttered, slipping his hand underneath Yazoo´s buttocks and massaging him. "I am not very experienced with these kind of things..." he admitted, tilting his head, and slowly stroking with his fingers over the right side of Yazoo´s chest and the still glistening, erect nipple. "But I can say that personally, I enjoy it when your voice falters from desire and... lust." His other hand was still kneading Yazoo´s ass gently, but firmly, feeling the luscious flesh moving through his fingers.

"Ohhh, yesss, me too!!" Yazoo bucked as he enjoyed soft fingertips lightly squeezing his buttocks. "Your hands feel so good on my skin... on my ass, my nipple." Yazoo pressed his soft cheeks against nimble fingers. "And your voice turns me on so much... so deep and soothing.... and I would like to hear your voice grow sultry and in ecstacy..." He reached down and ran soft fingertips over a strong back, sliding the expensive fabric over smooth buttocks as they undulated into his body. "I want to feel your bare skin against mine all over..."

"Your skin..." Vincent´s mouth briefly brushed over Yazoo´s collarbone, "...ass..." his finger´s squeezed the full buttocks "... and nipple..." another lick over the taut bud "...do feel very good too." His hand on Yazoo´s ass let loose however and went further inside, stroking over thighs till they met with a wrinkled muscle. "However, there are places, I have yet to explore..." Vincent´s mouth had gotten close to Yazoo´s ear, and his voice dropped to an even lower level, the excitement evident by the rushed breathing, "and I can hardly wait to do so..." Two fingertips carefully, almost shyly stroked over the small, hot hole, the entrance to paradise.

"Ohhhh, n-neither can I...." and Yazoo shivered, reflexively pressing his entrance against Vincent's fingers, and his voice did what his body could not, "Yess!!! Please... explore me...." He wasn't thinking clearly anymore and his feet tucked into Vincent's slacks and slid them down long, smooth legs, needing even more contact. Right now, he felt every bit as insatiable as he had been told before... and he wore it with pride. He hoped he was making Vincent feel good too if only in some small measure and he continued to writhe underneath the gentleman's slight frame, his legs resting over the backs of Vincent's strong calves.

Groaning, Vincent took Yazoo´s earlobe in his mouth, sucking it, while his fingers kept stroking down there. He was incredibly turned on again, even though he just had had sex about half an hour ago! Was something wrong with him?! "This feels too good to be wrong," he uttered, more to himself and then concentrated back on the task of exploring Yazoo. "Yazoo, before I thoroughly investigate you, would you mind telling me where the lube is? I do not want to hurt y-" And then his fingers just somehow slipped inside, into the moist heat that was still wet from Vincent´s semen. Oh, how warm and welcoming it was, how tight and wonderful! Testingly, Vincent slowly withdrew his slick fingers, and then gently pushed them inside again, a bit further this time, amazed. "Oh my, you are still so wet and stretched... you won´t need much preparation to engulf my... cock, do you?"

"Uhhhhhh," Yazoo moaned as Vincent penetrated him with gentle fingers, and although he spoke so matter-of-factly, Yazoo could hear the arousal in the gentleman's voice... and he said 'cock,' something Yazoo had never heard him say before, let alone 'ass' or 'nipple.' "Vincent," he whimpered, his pelvis involuntarily pressing back against the fingers inside him, already fucking himself on them. "You are so good at dirty talk.... now, give me your cock.... see how much my body wants you?" He looked with hazy eyes up into Vincent's above him, needing him now.

"Oh, I see that..." Vincent breathily confirmed, his eyes traveling from Yazoo´s flushed face to his stiff nipples and then further down to the boy´s twitching cock sandwiched between his own body and Vincent´s. "And I have to say it is a very lovely... most arousing sight." Licking his lips, he prodded further with his fingers, before he withdrew them. "I will gladly give you what you demand," he hoarsely whispered then, lifting up his pelvis to guide his precum glistening dick between Yazoo´s legs, and after a deep breath, he slowly pushed in.

"Ahh!!" Yazoo cried out as he felt that glorious cock filling him, blush deepening when he heard Vincent call his body 'lovely.' It was so kind of him... and without the words 'slut' and 'whore' attached to it too. Wrapping his legs around Vincent's waist, feet resting on firm buttocks, Yazoo ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of Vincent's back before wrapping them around his torso. As Vincent set their rhythm, Yazoo rocked back to meet the gentleman's hips to allow more momentum, gazing up into those luminous eyes, entranced a moment before he had to close them again. "Your cock feels so good inside me..."

Gently, Vincent moved Yazoo´s legs up a bit, leaning them on his shoulder. "If you don´t mind, I´d love to give you more of it then..." and he pushed deeper, placing a quick kiss to a delicate knee. He had to close his eyes as he effortlessly slid in deeper than ever before, his balls resting on white cheeks. "It´s so tight, so sweet..." he gasped, his long hair falling into his face. As he pulled out again, he leaned forward, with one hand grabbing Yazoo´s, their fingers intertwining. "Let me see your eyes," he breathed, thrusting inside again, brushing over the little nub that made his partner shiver and clench around him. Vincent felt frenzied, hot, and so delighted, he wanted to see that Yazoo felt the same way! "Do you want it harder... faster?" he queried, more than ready to oblige and drive them both over the edge, because he really needed it so badly now!

Yazoo's face contorted in ecstasy as he fought to look back into those smoldering eyes, "Yes, please," and he bit his lip, Vincent's intense scrutiny, although tender, driving him over the edge all the same... "faster, harder... just please keep fucking me, Vincent..." The urgent need was clear in his voice and he gasped as his balls rubbed against a taut lower belly. Reaching up, Yazoo lifted himself to stroke over pale lips with his wet tongue in encouragement.

"Your wish is my command," Vincent replied raspily, very tempted to catch that tongue and suck it into his mouth, but he had just broken the rules and didn´t want to disappoint Yazoo. So instead he focused on the slapping noises and increased the speed and force of his thrusts, dramatically pounding in and out. His gaze was drawn back to Yazoo´s weeping cock and since he had no hand free to give the lovely man release, he whispered heatedly, "Would you touch yourself for me?"

"Ohhhhh," Yazoo's eyes rolled back for a moment and he looked at Vincent so hungrily, utterly delighted that Vincent looked back at him. He felt so wanton under that ruby gaze and he gasped as he grabbed his own shaft, which had been bobbing against his belly in the heat of their coupling. Stroking it in time with Vincent's thrusts, Yazoo moaned, "Vincent...." and his lids drooped, but he fought to keep them open, and to see that beautiful face, to etch their intimacy into his mind. It did not take long... the raven haired nobleman knew just how to fuck him, and Yazoo's hand on his own cock, while Vincent's gaze took it all in, were all too much entirely, and Yazoo warned, "Vincent, ahhh!! I can't hold back any longer." He wanted to hear his gorgeous partner's voice again, listen to what it would say, let it carry him over into raptured bliss.

"Don´t hold back then..." Vincent groaned, moving his hips to get in deeper, his eyes on the hand that stroked over wet, hard red flesh, before they went up to Yazoo´s parted lips and the rushed moans that escaped him. "Come with me..."

"I....I'm," Yazoo threw his head back as his seed spilled over his belly and chest, and he arched his folded, convulsing body up to wrap his arms around Vincent's neck and moved his body in time with the dark beauty's thrusts so that he could help him cum. He twitched and whimpered as his body had not come down from his explosive orgasm, and he nuzzled his cheek against Vincent's as he undulated his lower body, giving the man more friction, his cock still leaking and twitching violently.

"...cumming!" Vincent completed the sentence as he clung to Yazoo´s legs on his shoulders and frantically pressed deeper till his body just exploded and he released himself again inside Yazoo. His black hair was clinging to his sweaty back and his face, his whole body was glowing and moving for a few more jerks on its own. Finally his spasming went down however, and he collapsed on the boy. His cheek leaned on the warm, wet belly, and dizzily Vincent´s tongue darted out to lick at some of the cooling, white semen as he laid between Yazoo´s spread legs, holding the young man close.

Yazoo gasped as he felt that warm tongue on his belly, and shivered, weaving his fingertips into silky, raven hair, "I like this uninhibited side of you, Vincent.... very much." Already, the nobleman seemed so free, so relaxed and so... deliciously naughty.

"I like it too," Vincent replied, sleepily, but then he got up, gathering Yazoo in his arms and pulling the blanket over their cooling bodies. He could see that Yazoo´s eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second and he himself was comfortably tired. "Thank you again for re-introducing that side to me." He planted a quick kiss on Yazoo´s forehead, simply because he could and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. He´d deal with his outraged family tomorrow morning.

Truly touched that he had made such a difference in someone else's life, Yazoo didn't know what to say. Vincent was so very thoughtful and considerate of his feelings, and he didn't have to be at all. No matter what Yazoo's logic told him about people, and how wrong he had been about them in the past, he really couldn't believe that Vincent was hiding any selfish agenda. On top of it all, Yazoo was not supposed to consider Vincent as anything other than a client, but he already saw the dark, quiet man as his caring friend. He snuggled happily into Vincent's arms, and let sleep carry him away...

tbc

* * *

Comment Replies!! XD

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

HoshisamaValmore: _I like that you like Ruf!! And Gen does have an interesting view of the world, yeah!! I never thought of it that way. Thank you for reviewing, love, no pressure!!! Happy Holidays!!! XDD_ No problem dear and no need to apologize! We´re happy you´re still reading! Personally, I find Rufus very sexy too, even though he is a bit bratty and arrogant. Or maybe because of that? Hm... Ah yes, Genesis is always suspicious and has a second agenda XD Maybe he had to be this way, life on the streets is rather dangerous and harsh...

Johnswinona – _Yep, Gen definitely did set something off in Seph's pretty head. Poor Gen might be in way over his head here. You too, love, thank you so much for the review!!! XD _Hehe, yes, Gen is playing with fire XD And Vinny as well... People are taking more risks to get what they want recently, it seems. Happy holidays!!!

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!!! Yeah, Vinny's got style, Vinny's got grace. XDDD Sorry, we are sadistic bastids, but we love it!! But hopefully this chappy helped ease it a bit, no cliffy. ;D Yesh, I would love to go there too!!! Man, we teased ourselves with this. What a special place the Lotus would be!! Yesh, I love Tifa and Lozzy together!! And LMFAO at the rest of your review, you comedienne you!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, I haven't been feeding Yaz very well at all! XD And apparently, Loz has also noticed. And Poor Yaz, yeah, he has had a really rough weekend. He deserves to comfort eat a lil bit, but I will see to it that he eats better for his loving mommy! *huggles you and lil Yaz* Some disheveled half vampire, ROTFL!!! Nat-Nat the pied plushie-waver!!! I bet Yazzy gets his luring skills from you! XD He did really good with those kids in ACC. _Haha, Vincent really has put Lucrecia to rest, finally. Was about time too XD Ah, forgive us for the evil cliffy, but we updated soon, so this might compensate a bit? *puppy eyes* Oh, I´d love to go to that bar too! And I´m quite happy that Loz finally found someone who appreciates him! Noooooooo, Yazzy, stay here, you´ll get lots of chocolate cake and smex!!! *waves cake and dildo in front of him* ;P

PsychoSteph – _Hey, thank you so much!!! And I like the way you said that!! XD I bet Gen would be like 'Mm-hmm, I am!" XDDD Yeah, poor Yazzy and as far as Gen and Seph, right now, I don't think we have any real idea! XD That one will surprise even us!! Happy holidays!! XDDDDDDDDDD _Yay^^ Yeah, Gen has balls XD Yazoo was a bit compensated in this chapter for all the heartache, but there´s lots of drama to come, so be warned ;)

Rina – _Hey!!! XD Yeah, I bet Loz is the king of noogies! XDDD And Yaz had to be the kissing ninja on that one XD Yeah, I think Gen has Seph's attention now, most definitely. *Hands you a paintbrush and we can paint his balls red and gold for the holiday season!* Yeah, I missed the Tsengy too, and Yaz crying would just be heartbreaking. Poor guy. You are absolutely right, love and support with no agenda is exactly what he needs. Yeah, Lozzy!! I am pretty excited, it sounds like an ideal first date!!! Yesh, someone named Yazoo unlocked the secret Vincent level. XDD Yeah, there will be more Cloudy coming up!! XD Wooooot!!! Thank you so much, Rina, Happy Holidays, you kinky girl!!! Have a great time!!! *wink wink, nudge nudge!!* XDD _Awwww *huggles* Yesh, it was lots of fun to have all the characters back again and see how they were doing! Gen really likes to play with fire, I´m not so sure he knew what he was doing though XD At least he stopped being passive about the situation... I wished Tseng could have hugged Yazoo too, he deserves it, but Rufus has him on a very short leash right now *sigh* Yeah, Reno is pretty much in touch with his sexuality and happy about it XD I´m so happy too tha Loz found someone who finds him sexy as hell XD He really deserves it, he is so lovely and a wonderful bf, I think! Chrchr, Vinny needs it bad indeed *cough* And we´ll see Cloud very soon!!!

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey, thank you!!! *dances!* Yeah, a frustrated Sephy is actually pretty gratifying. *chuckles evilly* We did miss Tseng, it seems like an eternity, doesn't it? We will make sure they get to see each other... the Golden Doofus has spoken, but patent, faithful dependable Tseng is actually pretty sneaky. XDDD Yeah, Loz and Tifa are a great pair, and there should be lots of love. Yeah, Vinny's world is totally out of whack now... but in a good way. _Happy holiday huggles to you too!!! Hehe, Genesis had Sephiroth in a corner there, all right! I´d feel almost sorry for him, if he didn´t deserve it ;) I was very happy to have Tseng back too, he´s trying so hard, and Rufus has to thwart his atrempts to get closer to the Fairy :( But at least they got some alone-time. And Loz and Tifa too! Let´s hope the date goes well ;) Hehe, yesh Vinny´s back too XD Glad you enjoy the writing-style as well!!!

IA1979 – _He sure did!!! Genesis FTW!!!!! XDDDDDDD Yay!!!!! That is fantastic, love, thank you!!!! *bounces happily that you clapped* Woooooot!!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, BMIK's Gen is the shiznit!!! XDDD All pretty and plotting!! I know Seph definitely had a boner again over him. Thank you so much!!! I think that was actually like my first real shot at Sephy ever, and I was nervous as hell. But there is something really liberating about it! XD Yeah, actually, I don't think anyone outside the family has put Seph in his place like that, at least not for a long long time. Yeah, Gen might really be on to something here with this tactic. Seph sure as hell is paying attention now, murderous attention but attention all the same. XD Yeah, getting Seph to lighten up on Yaz definitely is the way to go. Yazoo will be much free-er. Yeah, Tseng is the bee's knees!! XD Yazoo likes him too very much, but yeah, this Rufus situation is rough. Yeah, for whatever crap Ruf pulls, he is probably going to work Cloud's blushing virginity to its fullest, so Cloud got a reprieve. Hopefully, it will work out, but we will see him again fairly soon!! XD That lil auction fix we had in mind is coming up in a couple of chappies or so. ;D Yay, Chibi cute!!!! wooooooot!!!! XDDD Yeah, Gen doesn't have to die, Lozzy will be okies now I am guessing with Tifa! XD Although Gen is a total heartbreaker... even when he doesn't mean to be (which isn't very often, but still XD) Sure, absolutely, there can be more het!!! XDD Yay for Animal!Vin!!! XDDD I know Yaz is lovin' it too!! XD Same to you, love!!! Merry Christmas!!! _Yay, I´m glad you cheered for Gen! And he gave Seph a headache all right XD And Cheph did an amazng job with Sephy indeed!!! Hm, we´ll see if Gen can win Seph over, they are both rather stubborn XD Tseng is such a devoted worker, even though he wants to he just can´t ignore Rufus XD We´ll see more of Cloud soon, no worries! Maybe even next chapter already. I luff Loz and Yaz together too, they can be so carefree with each other. And Loz at least found someone who really cares for him^^ And yes, Cheph and I plan on writing another het chapter, but it´ll be posted separately :) Vin broke a lot more rules in this chapter too XD Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Soyna – _Yeah, you got that right, Soyna, love!! I bet Sephy had to take a cold shower and then sword practice and then another shower. Yeah, exactly, Loz and Tseng are great choices... Yaz has never really talked with Lozzy because, you were right, the shock of the incest and the pressure of Seph's secret was too great, and also, Loz tends to get uncomfortable when Yaz talks sex with him, which is adorable, but Yaz does spare him the deep details of his job after a point. Yep, not only is he the Golden Doofus, he is also the Lotus Dragon now (both are due to BMIK's genius XD) Poor Tsengy. Ruf might as well have Tseng wipe his ass for him. Yeah, the Renzoo was awesome, but we thought Yazzy needed a break... that is, until Vin showed up anyway. XDDD Yeah, poor Lozzy, how sucky that would be, to always lose out to people who come sniffing around for Seph or Yaz, but Tifa has a thing for Lozzy. Yeah, Yaz set loose Vinny's inner beast alright! XD Yeah, Vin is funny because he is so quiet and introspective, but then his outfit is totally flashy and screams at you too, so he at least likes to scare people off. XD _Haha, I´m not sure Gen expected to do that himself, it was an act of despair XD And he certainly got to Seph this time, no doubt. Seph has to think and worry about a few things now... Yes, it is really high time for Yazoo to find someone who really cares for him and to let him into his heart. Tseng is a good candidate or that, I think. Ah, I´d say Yazoo freed Vincent indeed, he finally let go of his moping and his Lucrecia obsession XD

Lenko – _Wooooooooot!!!! Thank you so much!!! So glad we brightened your day!! Yeah, actually, we are happy he is back too!! The trip home was so interesting, but it also was really tumultuous!! At least at work, Yaz can take it easy to an extent. Yeah, you are absolutely right about Daj. Yazoo is pretty lost now, poor babe. LMAO, it's okay, love, feel free to kick Sephy!! XD He will have plenty more shining moments coming up too unfortunately. -_- Yeah, Tseng is such a jewel, and it is not lost on Yazoo, he really is happy to know Tseng. Absolutely, Yazoo can think much more clearly here without Seph around trying to train him, and Yazoo can be a little more free. Yeah, that phone call was pretty frustrating. Poor Tsengy *shakes fist at Rufus, and I bet the bastid smirks smugly back at me too* XDDD Yeah, I would say Lozzy is prolly the best brother Yaz could ever have. I am a little sad though that Yazoo feels he can't talk to Loz... but it might be a burden for Loz too._

_Nah, Vinny was just mad with lust. Vin is a pretty interesting chara in FF7 (they don't really go into it in ACC, but Vin has his own game called Dirge of Cerberus – __http://www__. Youtube . com/watch?v=QAKcml9EGks&feature=related__ --this is supposedly an official trailer, and the theme song is awesomeness) He is rather like BMIK writes him, but he has 3 demonic-like entities that live inside him and we don't really include it here because it is AU, but we do like wild!hungry!Vin a lot!! XDDD *drools* (so we kinda gave it a shout-out.) And actually, Vin is a strange sort of scout in ACC... I think he might be a lil bit antisocial at least in canon... so you could be right actually. XD Yeah, I think the entire fandom might be with you on that one!! XDDD Canon!Vin has some girl issues too, but when BMIK and I have Vin in a story, we like to cure him as quickly as possible. Yeah Vin vs Seph, this will be something we'll have to look into... who can help Yaz? And the kiss... yeah, Yaz liked it so much, he really didn't want to have to say it was against the rules... bummer. Thank you so much for the awesome review!!!!! Your reviews are great!! And we wanted to leave it in a rosy, warm place for Xmas!! XD *huggles*_

Actually I can´t wait for the boys to sort things out either. It´s so sad that they are having these issues because of a misunderstanding, and Yazoo is trying so hard... Yeah, Gen put Seph in his place, we´ll have to see what comes of that XD At least, someone did something about his over confident egocentrism ;) Yeah, poor Tseng doesn´t have it easy XD He must feel like some under-paid nanny :D But at least they got a moment together. And yesh, Vinny is one his way, and no, he´s not turning evil – well, maybe that depends on how you define 'evil', but I wouldn´t say so... We´ll see more of Cloud soon, and Yazoo is getting more confident too. He makes his own choices now and starts to question things, especially the way Sephiroth treats him. I´m really happy that Loz found a girlfriend too, he´s just too adorable XD I think the new chapter answered a few of your questions? Hm, I don´t know if Vincent is more powerful than Sephiroth; at least he has more money ;)

BlackDomina71 – _*squeals* Wow, I am so impressed. That is amazing... thank you so much for reading all of it!!! That's right, babe, let them feel Masamune's kiss!!! Sephy too XDD Thanks, yeah, we had to get Lozzy some lovin's and Dajy will have his wakeup call, absolutely. ;D Happy holidays, love!!! _Heya!!! *welcome huggle* You´re soooo right; whore Yaz is teh hawtness XD Ah, and every story needs antagonists, so in a way I´m happy you hate Seph and Doofus XD Hopefully you´ll continue to like the story!!!

Madisuzy – _Madi!!!!!!!! *kaglomptackles you!!!!!* I love it when you flail!!! And I REALLY love it when you curse!!! Music to my … eyes!!! XDDDDDD You totally called it, Gen is a gorgeous bombshell and it may have just gone 'boom.' XDDD Wayyyyyyyyy over his head, but maybe not, because Sephy was actually taken aback and that is hard to do. *impressed with Gen* Yeah, sorry, love, evil cliffy indeed, but you caught us just as we were preparing this chappy. Some hawt Yule smex with your beautiful Vinny!!! *huggles you* ;D _Haha, yesh, sorry, but at least we updated quickly? *cheers for vinny too*


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there!!! We hope everyone had a fantastic New Year 2010 so far!!! We wish you all the best and we are happy to continue this story into the new year with you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Vincent Valentine, Cloud, Tifa, Genesis, strange customer

* * *

Chapter 22

When Vincent woke up, he felt better than he could remember in a long time. Dizzily, he opened his eyes and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, when his gaze hit the clock. The next second, Vincent sat upright in the bed, trying to be as quiet as he could as he got out of bed and hurried to gather his clothes. Now there was no way his parents wouldn´t notice his absence; he´d just missed breakfast with them. He´d been 'inappropriately awkward' to them the last few days anyway and he could hear his mother already giving her clipped, sharp speech about how he behaved like an irresponsible child... Before he left however, Vincent quickly wrote a note for Yazoo and left money on the table. Then he sneaked out, looking pretty much disheveled, but not really caring.

A few hours later, Yazoo opened his eyes to an empty bed and stretched contentedly, not really surprised that Vincent was gone. This was the first time that they had spent the night together and most clients did not, as they had things to do, and some even had families and significant others that they needed to go home to. Yazoo welcomed all into his bed if they could pay. Rufus made sure that the Lotus was the institutional embodiment of discretion, and Yazoo didn't make judgments anyway. It really didn't matter. The only thing that did was that the client left sexually satisfied. As far as his personal space though, which he would prefer to keep to himself, Yazoo felt that he did not mind sharing it with Vincent, not in the least...

However, his sleepy face reacted in confusion when he saw the note, and he immediately reached over for it....

_Dear Yazoo,_

_Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I had to leave early, but I will see you again. Have a wonderful day._

_Vincent_

Sighing deeply in relief, Yazoo let the letter sink down into his blanketed lap. After a few moments of waking up, he finally crawled out of bed and carefully tucked the letter out of sight under the central jewelry tray in his gold gilt vanity. Climbing into a warm shower, the silver haired youth felt very contented today, and relaxed, and his mind was calm. He decided, once dressed in a sapphire blue silk Wutain style pant suit, that he would go and check on Cloud today, as he had missed the auction and wanted to see if the little blond was all right.

Taking the staircase down to the dining hall for breakfast, he lucked out, because Cloud was already sitting at a nearby table. He waved to the teen and went to give his Loz a hug in the kitchen before coming back. "May I sit with you, Cloud?"

Cloud expressionlessly looked up from the food he hadn´t been touching, and blankly replied, "Sure." He didn´t really care if he sat alone or not, not anymore. He was trapped in this hell house for forever as far as he knew and he´d get time to pass one way or another anyway... His eyes impassively traveled back to his food, and he continued to monotonously stick his fork into it.

Yazoo knew he should tread with care, because there wasn't much he could say that would console the boy... and he knew very well what his first time had been like. Knowing this was probably not the right question, the elder youth asked Cloud anyway, hoping that he might feel like talking, "Are you alright?"

"Sure," Cloud replied in the same indifferent way he had before. Was he all right? He didn´t know. He just felt numb and used and if he didn´t think about it, it was okay. "How are you?" he asked in return, out of mechanical politeness, but he didn´t really care.

"I am fine, thank you," Yazoo replied easily... and then he thought maybe a bit of soul-sharing was in order. "You know, my first time was... nothing like I had ever experienced. The man was someone I would never have chosen for myself in life... He was a bit twisted, and very dark... and I had to do what he wanted, because he offered the highest price. He didn't penetrate me with his body at first. He coveted my 'virginity...'" Yazoo had known Sephiroth's touch long before coming to the Golden Lotus, but Rufus thought he had found a great thing and had Yazoo put on the virgin act, same as everyone else... and Yazoo was not experienced in pleasuring more than his big brother so it suited the illusion. "But he had... toys, devices... I had really never seen anything like them... and I didn't like it." He did not share this to make Cloud feel any less about his own experience, but maybe it would make him more comfortable to open up and seek support?

It seemed to work too, because Cloud blinked, and then his eyes narrowed, as he slowly looked up at Yazoo again. How strange the Fairy looked; so perfect and flawless, and his face just now seemed exactly as cool and impassive as Cloud´s but still... his words somehow transfered some of the distress that Cloud felt deep down now himself. "How did you get used to it?" he finally asked, looking back at his food, but at least there was some life back in his eyes.

"I..." Yazoo hadn't thought about this for a long time. "I tried to pretend he was someone else, that we were only playing games, and that someone I loved and trusted was touching me, prodding me, as if it were all some naughty role play. It took some time, but eventually, I tried to just experience and notice what I liked about it. My body loved what he did to me, and so, I clung to that. I created mental images, you know, like we talked about, that helped me convince him that I was enjoying myself." He turned to Cloud in all seriousness, hoping that this was helping.

Remaining to stare at his food, Cloud didn´t look overly convinced. He couldn´t believe that this could ever be possible, that something so disgusting could ever be enjoyed. Sure, he had tried to do what Yazoo had told him, but it had been so horrifying, so shameful and frightening that he couldn´t get his mind to work. How could he ever?

Putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder, Yazoo knew that this was not something easily solved, and Cloud had every right to feel violated and sad. "If there are things you know now that will bring you more pleasure, or if the client is not very proficient, and you feel comfortable, you may gingerly instruct them if they seem open. Some may just want to come and serve themselves, and have you be completely complaint and pleasing, but some don't really care and would rather you be comfortable. So you may take the opportunity if you see it to switch your angle, or stroke your own cock.... and trust me when I say that is an absolutely gorgeous sight, Cloud," Yazoo winked at the young blond encouragingly, "so the client will most likely enjoy it."

"Thank you," the blond said, a bit pressed, and then he rather abruptly stood from his seat. "I have to... go to my room now. Have a nice day." He really didn´t want to think about it now, because with every word Yazoo had spoken, the disgusting memories had become sharper again and he didn´t need that right now. Although he was aware that his sudden departure was impolite and that Yazoo only tried to help him he couldn´t help it, and with a brief nod, just quickly fled the canteen.

Yazoo stared after Cloud, hoping that the lil cutie would be able to come to terms with his situation somehow, but really he couldn't be pushed to, and Yazoo would leave him be. There was actually another matter that he really felt he needed to address. His friend, Genesis... Yazoo knew it had been a mistake to take him home with them that weekend, and the silver haired youth had even shown him some of the jealousy he didn't know was still in there regarding his big brother. Maybe Genesis had left the book of erotica as a peace offering? Yazoo left the quiet cafeteria to go pay him a visit.

*

Genesis was tiredly sprawled out all over his giant bed, having stared at the ceiling for hours now. The whole weekend was replaying in his head over and over again, and it haunted him. He hadn´t gotten much sleep last night either, because his mind was trying to cook up a way he could get Sephiroth to abandon Yazoo and make him his. It was all so very unfair!!! And sick and twisted on top, but then again, whenever his gazes drifted over to his equipment a jolt of excitement shot through his belly. He´d gotten off on the mental image of the Silver Angel using those on him at least 4 times and now he felt exhausted and utterly dissatisfied...

A knock on his door made the auburn haired man shift his gaze. Not very welcoming, he snapped "What is it now?!"

It was not lost on Yazoo how Gen's mood could change dramatically, but he did find his friend rather interesting. As he opened the door, Yazoo peeked his head around it, "Hey Gen, thank you for the book." He vaguely wondered if he should have chosen to come back later, but no matter. He was in now.

Genesis managed to hide his sour expression last minute. Yazoo was the last person he wanted to see now, kind of... But then again, Yazoo was a friend, and he couldn´t afford to lose him. How else could he get close to Sephiroth if not via Yazoo. "Oh...yes," he said neutrally, sitting up and re-arranging his robe a bit. "Come in."

"Wow, you look exhausted, Gen," Yazoo figured Genesis must not be sleeping much. "Are you alright?" He knew this was usually the most inappropriate question by now, but still, sometimes, with the right person, it did encourage people to open up, and he did care about his friend, and didn't want him to be troubled.

"Well..." Genesis briefly thought about just saying 'yes', but then another thought hit him and instead he gestured at the bed for Yazoo to sit down. "Do I really look that bad?" he then sighed. "But you´re right, actually there is something that...well, troubles me a bit." He made a meaningful pause. "I just don´t know if you´d be comfortable discussing it with me..."

"Oh, yes, of course, what is it?" and the Fairy made himself comfortable on Genesis' luxurious red comforter, taking the liberty to kick his feet a bit, as the redhead's bed was higher off the ground than his was.

"You see..." Genesis averted his eyes and bit his lower lip, before he scooted a bit closer and suddenly took Yazoo´s hands into his own. "This weekend, I couldn´t help but notice... you know, I certainly didn´t mean to be nosy, but it was..." he took a deep breath again, pretending to be utterly lost on how to bring his point across, until he finally dropped the bomb. "I saw you with your brother."

Yazoo's eyes widened in horror for the flash of an instant before his face settled into an utterly blank expression once more. He would try and get Genesis to come out and tell him just what he had seen, and would admit nothing if he could. He felt a twinge of panic though all the same, that Big Brother's and his secret was already revealed. "Which brother, Gen?"

"Sephiroth..." Genesis drawled, and his expression became almost scandalized. "You see, I know how much you like sex and I like it too, but..." He paused again, lowering his voice "Don´t you think it´s a bit much to seduce your own brother?"

Yazoo's heart began beating faster, but as he had learned not to back down in the face of confrontation, he did not let his gaze waver from the beautifully suspicious azure eyes. "Are you sure that's what you saw, Gen...? May I ask when?"

"Well, you remember the first day we arrived, when I came down to ask for a glass of water? First I wasn´t even aware that I had interrupted you..." Genesis let go of Yazoo´s hands and instead held his arm in a manner to appear highly disturbed. "But then I started thinking... you were about to have sex, weren´t you?"

Yazoo was a bit saddened to lose Genesis' hands on him, it brought him comfort right now even though it was apparent that Genesis found him a bit repulsive. It seemed he was trying very hard not to write Yazoo off as what he had heard people call 'an incestuous fornicator,' as if it was a disease. Perhaps it was... Yazoo didn't really know, but none of those people would ever know how he felt inside... For the possibility that Genesis was not simply writing him off, Yazoo was grateful, but for Seph, he couldn't betray their secret, no matter how much he liked the blue-eyed beauty. "No, it might have looked that way, but I had flopped down carelessly on the couch as I always used to, and in the process, I spilled Sephiroth's drink on his clothes, so he was a bit angry with me I'm afraid, and was berating me for my clumsiness, and went to change after we left. I just thought it was better that you didn't see his temper. Big Brother can be a bit much sometimes, and you were our guest. And frankly, Gen, you saved me... thank you." He hoped that worked, that it was enough, that Genesis would buy it.

The redhead, however, was actually quite stunned at how effortlessly Yazoo had made that up within a few seconds. He might even have believed it, if he hadn´t known better... Though Sephiroth seemed to have a temper indeed. "I see..." he said, eyeing Yazoo still suspiciously though, as he added, "But that wasn´t the only thing I noticed. I also noticed that you were quite... flirtatious around him. I mean, the looks you gave him... that wasn´t normal brotherly love, was it?"

"Really?" Yazoo blinked. He hadn't been flirtatious at all... not around Genesis... really not at all that weekend. "I don't remember being flirtatious. I'm sorry. Is this about tea? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sephiroth was being a bit rude and I was acting out. He prides himself on good breeding, yet doesn't always provide the example." That truly _was_ the case, and Yazoo didn't mind these little jabs at his brother now, as they let him feel like he gained back a bit of the territory he had lost.

"So...." Genesis stretched, growing a bit cooler, and also frustrated. Yazoo was rather good at making up excuses and playing the innocent little boy. So much for the naive, light-headed kid he pretended to be... "You are not having sex with your brother?"

Yazoo hesitated to answer. He hadn't been lying very long, but honestly, in a way, he found it rather fun. A brain game, a situation where he had to think quickly. This, although amusing, was different though than telling Sephiroth what he wanted to hear. That had not felt good at all, because it was only at Yazoo's expense and Sephiroth practically condoned it. Yazoo was now a liar. It would be easy to walk even further down this dark path he paved for himself, and he would most likely. The lure of the Dark Side was very sexy, but he did not want to lose Genesis as a friend, over his brother especially. "Genesis, please do not concern yourself. I assure you that things are not as they seem." Vague, but the truth. "I know you like Sephiroth, and I will certainly _not_ stand in the way if you wish to spend time together."

'Oh, how lovely. But you _are_ standing in the way, dear,' Genesis thought darkly. Despite being angry that Yazoo had somehow cleverly thwarted his attempts to talk some bad conscience into him, Genesis felt also... strangely disappointed. Of course it wasn´t very noble of Genesis himself to confront Yazoo like that, using him for his own ends, but then it was saddening that Yazoo didn´t trust him and could so effortlessly lie to him. Besides it irked him that Yazoo knew that Genesis liked Sephiroth. It made the whore feel exposed and vulnerable. So, in the end he hadn´t gained anything at all, had he?

"You´re an awfully good liar, Yazoo. I must hand that to you." he blurted out, suddenly sick of his own game and letting the mask slip. "Just leave now please," he ordered, bitter, and stood to have a shower.

He was so tired...

Yazoo didn't say any more. He felt he had damaged their friendship now, but really, he had won a battle. And two lies... Now, Genesis may never really trust in anything Yazoo said again... Ah well, it seemed they were both playing a similar game, and Yazoo couldn't decide if it was better to not have a friend in Genesis and all the joy that had brought him, or to try to work it out and see if he might be able to have it back, even though, he would always be avoiding Gen's Sephiroth questions. The whole truth, compared to what Yazoo had told the redhead just now, would seem much more ludicrous, and Genesis may never be able to know it.

Feelings of turmoil welling up inside him, Yazoo left respectfully, and went down to the bar. He realized that he might have taken more care in his appearance, but Rufus could just lecture him later... he really didn't give a shit right now. He needed distraction again, and it was a shame, because he'd had such a lovely evening and awakened so content. He refused to let this day get the better of him.

"Hello, Tifa," he greeted the young woman happily as he entered the bar. Maybe a bit too happily. Overcompensating again.

"Hello Yazoo!" Tifa replied just as happily, but her delight was genuine, actually. She was on cloud nine, because finally Loz had asked her out! "You look great today!" she complimented him, because to her, everything looked great today. "What can I get you, sweety?"

"Oh, _someone _is certainly chipper today," Yazoo smiled at her, feeling vicariously pleased. "So, spill, tell me everything... and could I have something a bit harder today? Whatever you like, I'll drink it...."

"Sure, coming right up!" Tifa had frowned a bit, because usually Yazoo drank almost no alcohol, but since she was so chipper and this day was so beautiful, she couldn´t imagine that anyone had any problems.

From a darker corner of the bar, a man observed as the Fairy entered, and his heart skipped a beat. There was no doubt: the long silver hair, the beautifully elegant features... This was the person he had been looking for. The man´s heart sank a bit, and his own face fell. Now he didn´t know what to do. He´d come such a long way, full of doubt and unanswered questions and now that he finally saw Yazoo in all his glory, he didn´t know what to do! All the scenarios he´d played out in his head were gone and instead, panic took over. The handsome man abruptly stood, taking some money out of his pocket and laying it on the table. He had to get out of here!

"Hello there," Yazoo saw the poor man practically scrambling away from there. He had nothing to do, and perhaps this gentleman had heard of the Lotus and wanted to partake, but was too nervous? His bed had been changed during breakfast, and he was seduce-ready, and had already signaled Tifa that he would be back for the details later. "Why such a rush?"

The man froze to the spot, for the moment unable to answer. Yazoo had talked to him! And so casually! Could this mean... But what was he supposed to do or say now?! "Yes... hello," was the first thing that came to mind, as his eyes scanned the whole figure again, stunned.

"Not a man of many words, are you?" Yazoo was amused, but it might make it easier all the same. "May I show you a good time?" Yazoo hadn't had to rustle up his clients for a long time, and to his chagrin, it showed. For good measure, he leaned in close and whispered into a bronzed ear, " I promise I'll be gentle..." Slim fingertips curled around a strong bicep.

The man made a surprised step back, looking somewhat aghast. "Wha-what are you doing?!" This couldn´t be real, could it?! That Yazoo was trying to... seduce him? Have sex with him??? Oh gods...

"What's wrong? Isn't that why you're here?" Yazoo was not deterred, actually he was enjoying this, being the pursuer for a change. Maybe he could even top this fine male specimen, a thought that made Yazoo's lashes flutter. "No need for nerves here, dear. Consider the Lotus your home, and I, your plaything..." He advanced on the man, hands reaching up to rest on a broad chest.

"I could never do that!" The man exclaimed, shell-shocked. This.... place was what Yazoo considered his home?! How dreadful! How horrible!!! Just what the hell was going on here?! This couldn´t be for real, right?! This was just a very bad dream he´d wake up from any minute! How could this beautiful boy have come to end up in such a...whorehouse!!!

Yazoo blinked, and then regained his composure. Time for the big guns. "Well, alright, maybe we are just a little vacation spot that you think of lovingly? Like the Gold Saucer?" He ran his hands down strong pectorals, a hard belly, to rest finally on a well endowed cock within the fabric of black denim. "Oh, my... so big... won't you come play with me?" and his lower lip pouted out as adorably as he could muster. This was pretty fun!!

At the feeling of long fingers starting to tease and massage his cock, Angeal finally snapped out of it and shoved his son away from him, sorely shocked. First he hadn´t wanted to believe that it could be his son at all the people were talking about as The Fairy, the top whore in the red light district. But since there weren´t many people with silver hair, he had to check on this rumor. And now here he was, after many, many years finally seeing his beloved child again and he had to come to learn that Yazoo was a whore indeed at the tender age of 17 and not only that: he was trying to get into his father´s pants too! Most certainly Yazoo didn´t remember him, there was no other explanation, and it hurt Angeal deeply. But it wasn´t the boy´s fault... He had to get out of here, sort his thoughts, anything just... get away from here! So he simply threw a last, desperate look at Yazoo and then stormed out of the Golden Lotus.

Yazoo just stood for a moment. Wow, that surely hadn't happened before... Was he losing his touch? He walked back over and reclaimed his seat at the bar, picking up the Tequila she'd made him. "Tifa, what do you think? Was I not sexy enough?"

Having watched the whole scene, Tifa was stunned too. Heck, even she had gone wet seeing Yazoo at work and those two surely would have made a gorgeous couple. So she just frowned and shrugged. "Maybe he is not into guys?" Strange fellow...

"Hn, maybe you are right... thanks," he looked at her gratefully, and then, a knowing gleam flashed across his emerald gaze. "Oh, and you must tell me too, love, what happened that makes you so happy today?" He already knew, but sometimes a girl just needed to share, and he wanted to get to know Tifa a bit. She was so sweet, and who knows? They might just be in-laws one day soon.

"Well..." Tifa replied, looking down with her cheeks flushing a bit before she leaned over the counter and informed him in a conspiratorial manner, "Loz asked me out yesterday. We´re having a date tonight." Her smile was brighter than the sun. "Thank you so much again for your help, Yazoo!"

"Awww," Yazoo couldn't help but take her hand. "You are very welcome. What are the big plans?"

"Actually, I don´t know yet. He said he´d like to take me somewhere and that I didn´t have to do anything but be ready at seven," she beamed. Then her expression became curious however and she whispered, "So, what about you? Are you seeing someone? There´s this rumor about Yuffie and you..."

"Really?" Yazoo smirked at first, but he recovered quickly, "I'm afraid not, but I am very flattered. Yuffie is really a sweet girl." He thought she was really cute and very sexy, but knew her affections would not last, and whether in a relationship or not, he was spoken for... Yeah, _that _didn't sit with the silver haired youth too well. Sephiroth was his whole world, it seemed... and all that may change if Genesis and Brother did start spending time together. For now though, it was just easier not to think about relationships.

"Ah, I see," Tifa laughed, not very surprised. After all, it had been Yuffie herself who had started to spread the rumor. "You want another one?" she finally said as she saw that his glass was empty. "Any clients tonight?"

"Oh, yes, please, but only one more, and then, I'm cut off alright? I do, Genesis and I see Barret Wallace tonight, and I can't be too wasted, right?" He winked at her.

"Ah no, we wouldn´t want that," she winked back and exchanged his glass. There were a group of men coming in, sitting down with a few whores and Tifa had to excuse herself to serve them, but gave him another warm smile before she left.

Polishing off his Tequila, to give himself a nice, heady drunk high, he then headed back to his rooms for a nice nap in his clean, comfortable bed before he met Genesis. He'd had an interesting day, and before he slept, he undressed and crawled naked on to his silky sheets. He wasn't exactly looking forward to his evening with Gen, due to their talk earlier. Instead, Yazoo tried to remember his lovely evening last night, reaching down to stroke himself to hardness. Pulling and tugging on his shaft, Yazoo imagined a deep, sultry voice in his mind talking to him, saying naughty, delectable things until he came all over his belly again. He slept deeply and wonderfully, and even had enough time to take his sweet time showering, getting ready, and then, perhaps an hour or so before Barret was to arrive, Yazoo walked over to Gen's room.

* * *

**Comment replies –**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_Happy New Year, loves!!!! XDDDDDDD_

BlackDomina71 – _Thank you, darling!! Yesh, Vinny is really hawt this way for certain. *drools* _Yay, glad you liked the update! Hah, Vinny will become a lot more uninhibited in the future, hopefully XD He´s just starting to learn about his naughty side ;) *fans you some air*

Johnswinona – _Awww, no worries, and as a Vincent fan, this chappy is definitely for you! XD The beauty of Vinzoo. Yeah, Renzoo is an awesomely cool pairing!! XD And of course, Tsengzoo is gorgeous... yesh, we will have to see!!! XD _You´re very welcome, and I´ll just dedicate the last chapter to you afterwards XD Hm, I wonder if Vincent could be the man for Yazoo… But he surely changed a lot since we first met him, and I´m glad he did! I like Renzoo a lot too, but Reno seems to love his freedom a little too much in this fic… But he´ll always offer his lil peasant Reno, I´m sure ;)

Natzilla – _Yesh, fluffy smex is actually my fave for Yaz too!! And yeah, I definitely needed my own diaper change after we wrote it... Vin and his dirty talk... man, he got me. Yeah, the chemistry is definitely there, but unfortunately, Yaz isn't so willing to trust as he used to be, poor babe. He is becoming a bit jaded it seems. That would be awesome, I can see him, in that scene, with the children on the truck, uttering that 'hn' and then turning to walk away smugly, that small smile on his face with a big plush moogle of his own under his arm... what the camera doesn't show you... XDDDDDDDDDD And I bet the moogle girl was harder. He prolly had to speak a bit more with her and up the ante... he was prolly like, "hey there, fair Moogle Girl... I found this cat thing on the back of a big dog-lion... thing... do you want it???" LMAO!! XDDD I love it, seedy uncle Frank! XDDDD I can so see BMIK leaning against a stray wall of the Lotus, giving Yazoo that same Yaz-up-to-no-good look you mentioned in her New Year's LJ entry, luring him in with a predatory expression and a chocolate cupcake... "Come here, lil Kitten... I won't hurt you..." and my Lotus!Yaz, seeing both her and the cake would be like "hn, wow, what an interesting person!!" and he of course would fall for it, smexy lady and chocolate!! XDDDD and then there is you, fair Nat-Nat... beckoning him with your "Come to Mummy," which is the ultrahawtness too... the poor boy would be so torn, what with his love of chocolate and his love for his doting Mummy. *snuggles* babe!!! XD _: Hm, maybe Vin and Yaz are in denial? Or at least Yazoo is? Vincent seemed to have noticed that he pushed it a bit past the client/prostitute relationship, but he tried to reconcile. I enjoyed writing the kissing scene too, I missed the kissing! This rule in the Lotus is really hard on us too XD Hm, Tseng wouldn´t be happy to hear about it and Seph… yeah, let´s better not get started^^ *whisperes menacingly* Yazooooooo, come back to Fraaaaaank, or I´ll have your balls and there´s no chocolate cake for you EVER again…

PsychoSteph – _Hey, love!!! Yeah, actually, Gen and Yaz' friendship is a bit strange right now if it is even happening anymore, but Gen wouldn't rat Yaz out about it... they have this kind of 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, I think... because they all, especially GenGen, like to fuck around with Ruf's rules XDDDDDD Gen even broke the same rule himself last chappy, so prolly the less said, the better. He is a stylish smexy ninja, that one. XD You are absolutely right about Seph, tho!!!! Ohhhhhh, man. $ I wouldn't put it past Ol' Red. XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, poor Yazzy is feeling like he has been pretty fooled by people and so he doesn't want to be, but his gut also tells him that Vin is everything he seems to be too, so we will see what happens._

Hehe, I suppose Vincent can be rather persuasive once he get started XD And you´re right, no one better finds out about Yazoo breaking the rule, he could get into serious ´ll see soon if and how their relationship will proceed ^__^

Lenko – _Hey, love!!! XDD Yeah, sorry for that, and I am afraid things might stay rough for a while now as Yaz is realizing more and more about what he thought he knew, but we definitely all needed some Christmas fluff I think and he really needed it most, poor lil babe. Yeah, usually, he did most of his talking with Seph, who really doesn't listen to what he says, Gen, who is really asking about Seph underneath it all... or someone who wants to fuck him. Poor Yaz, but he handles it pretty well, and Vin definitely caught him off-guard, with the kiss and the tenderness. He just now can't really be ready to just accept things at face value anymore, knowing that Seph and Gen and the usual client's way is the way people really work, but he also feels that Vin isn't like them, so that is a good thing, and he is coming to know who he can truly count as a true friend without motive too, who actually cares. We will see more as it unfolds. But you are right, chemistry central!! XD Oh goodness, you are totally right about Vin testing his sex boundaries XDDDD but hopefully it will all be good for him, and Yaz will try to do what might bring him out of his shell a bit more. Yeah, Vin dirty-talking totally works for me!! *wipes drool from corners of her mouth* Yeah, we will see where it goes!!! *excited!!* Thank you so much, Lenko!! Happy New Year!! XDDD_

Hey, I´m happy you enjoyed our 'christmas gift'! Well, it wasn´t really Yazoo´s choice to break the 'no-kiss'-rule, he was more or less forced to, but he liked it anyways XD I´m glad Vincent got over his self-pity too, and that they talked and that Yazoo saw what a normal interaction is like sometimes. However, he seemed a bit freaked out by it, and as you noticed, even though it did not appear like it, he tried to cling to their professional relationship. Haha, actually it was kind of a trial to have Vincent do the dirty talk without being too OOC XD But I´m glad you liked it! He might have to practice a bit on that though.

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey, thanks, love!! XD Yesh, Yaz thinks the world of Tsengy, and no matter what happens, he will be really important to Yaz. We shall see!!! _Sweet! I´m glad you liked it! Yes, Yazoo cherishes his Tseng very much, and we don´t know who he´ll end up with yet ;)

Labe – _Wooooooot!!! Thanks, Bela!! XDD Love-fuck-fairy tale!!! LMAO!! XDDDDDDDDDD Oh, yeah, Seph knowing would definitely be the worst case scenario here... if Seph only knew about Tseng or Vinny actually... O.o Eep... XD_

Thank you dear!!! Haha, love-fuck-fairy tale nails it pretty much XD Hopefully it´ll all end as well as a fairy tale for everyone :)

Soyna – _Yesh, they really are!! Oh, I like that 'not afraid to be who he was meant to be.' Simply awesome!! XD You are absolutely right. Yaz is kind of the Angel and the Fairy in that respect, even tho, he just sees himself as Yazoo. Oh!! He has!! XD He is kind of a bold mouth licker once he found that out from GenGen, but he only sinned with Seph in his head... but yeah, he totally broke the rules with Vin tonight. He is turning into quite the naughty boy. *pervy look* Yazzy Yazzy Yazzy *drools* XDDD _: Oh, did Yazoo break the rules often lately? Hm, he did with Vincent… Ah, and Sephiroth stole a kiss- I guess for one week that is pretty much XD Glad you liked it!!!

**You still wanna moar?** **Let us know and there´ll be moar !!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there again! Thank you so much for over 200 reviews, we love you guys so much!!! Now, enjoy the new chapter!!!**

Chephren: Yazoo, Barret Wallace

Superkalifragi: Genesis

* * *

Chapter 23

Genesis was just about done dressing in his infamous pants he´d bought with Yazoo just a few days ago, when his colleague entered. "You´re late," he simply informed the silver head with clipped words, turning around and not acknowledging Yazoo´s presence anymore at all. He really didn´t want to see him right now, but there was no way to cancel this appointment with their important client. And Genesis´d never let personal stuff interfere with his work, he was too much of a professional for that.

Yazoo might have apologized, but frankly, they hadn't agreed on a specific time, and he didn't feel like it. He knew Gen was being a bit petulant, and he would just let him have his mood. Yazoo really didn't feel like being here either. Thank god for the booze, or Yazoo figured he would be considerably more bothered by the situation, but now he was only feeling a bit bored and found that he _couldn't_ be bothered much. He did admire Genesis' flawless buttocks though as his partner for tonight walked away from him.

"So will you run over the basics with me, Gen?"

To tell the truth, Genesis was a bit surprised that Yazoo wasn´t eating humble pie. He surely had changed... But Genesis wasn´t going to think about it now. They had a job to do. "Get into your costume first," he just ordered, his eyes seemingly busy with running over the various items he had gathered and laid out already.

Yazoo slipped into the clothes he had brought with him: a black satin corset with matching evening gloves, a leather collar choker about his pale throat, black latex hot pants with similar lacings down the sides to bare the skin of his milky hips, fishnet gartered stockings that appeared just above his thigh high black boots. The latex he had chosen for continuity with Gen's outfit, and he thought they would make a good pair. Yazoo found he was rather excited to try these clothes out again for the first time in ages. When he was ready, he stood patiently, waiting for Genesis, who just threw Yazoo a short side long glance, keeping his admiring thoughts on the other´s outfit to himself.

"Barret has a safe word. It is 'jungle gym'; whatever we do, if he says it, we stop. Sometimes, as he likes to be gagged as well, he has a sign too: if he crosses his forefinger and ringfinger over his middle finger you will stop immediately. You will have to earn his trust first, so don´t hesitate to punish him if you must. Understood?'" Genesis could have told Yazoo so much more, and it would have been in order to do so, but he didn´t feel like it right now. If Yazoo asked: fine. If not, it was his own fault. Maybe that´d teach him to be so haughty and self-absorbed all the time...

"Alright," Yazoo nodded. _Jungle gym..._ He really didn't know quite what he should do at this point, but hoped it would come to him later. Barret would be here any moment, and part of him wanted to impress the man by dominating him well, as their roles had always been reversed up until now. Though not necessarily in a dominating way, the handsome muscle man always topped. Barret had arranged this session with the both of them because he had been seeing them both, but wanted to incorporate Yazoo into his bondage fantasy. As far as he knew it was just a one-time thing, but if it went well... well, then, he would just have to learn.

A short while later, there came an aggressive knock at the door. Barret did not wait for any answer, only opened it and swaggered in, his no-nonsense badass expression softening at once when he saw two visions in leather and latex just waiting for him.

"Good Ev'nin', dahlin's," he smirked. He had already decided he would not make this easy for the Fairy. He wanted to see just what the silver minxy could do, especially if it meant more delicious punishment.

As Barret entered, Genesis´ features became even harder, and he lifted his chin a bit at the tall, massive man. He always thought how funny it was that such a bear of a man would let the slender form of Genesis dominate him; but then again it wasn´t about muscles. It was about will power. With another quick side glance at Yazoo, he finally instructed, "A session begins with the slave undressing and handing you your tribute. If you have to ask for it, the slave will be punished." He expectantly arched a brow at Yazoo, to see if he´d be able to perform. Barret looked rather defiant and Genesis had to admit that the man had been one of his most difficult clients ever. He didn´t envy Yazoo for the task of pushing Barret into submission...

Yazoo nodded and looked coldly and expectantly at Barret, who had started to undress, but took his sweet time about it, idly loosening his tie and stretching his muscles after he'd taken off his suit coat. "Faster, slave," and he felt moved to say something else to add reason to his order, but he did nothing. A master or mistress did not need to explain. His thoughts immediately went to his brother. Sephiroth explained nothing, and was a natural leader and master. Perhaps this was even what Genesis might see in him? Yazoo had no real idea, except that his brother was so very handsome, but he did decide that maybe, in this case, he might take a lesson from Sephiroth.

As Barret only sped up barely enough to be noticeable, Yazoo picked up the leather cat-o-nine and flogged him sharply over the broad back. "You are going to have to do better than that," and he knew that regular small lashes would do nothing to coerce one so much stronger than he, so Yazoo began to really lay into Barret's skin until he could see deep red marks rising there. Barret indeed started to wince and his hands fumbled with his fine leather belt and Yazoo grabbed the buckle, stripping it from the beltloops and held it up, "or shall I use this instead?" That did the trick and Barret was out of his clothes and kneeling red-faced in front of Yazoo and Genesis, his hand fumbling in his pocket.

The silver haired youth walked to the closest corner of the bed and sat down in front of Barret, crossing one leg over the other. Taking a money clip out of the pocket, which enfolded a large wad of bills, Barret eyed Yazoo's slender legs. The silver haired youth noticed this and slammed the flogger down on to a large, lush thigh, not bothering to ask for the tribute, but knowing that Barret understood very well what was expected of him.

Shakily, the dark-skinned man reached up to place the clip into the Fairy's lap, but Yazoo headed him off at the pass. Tonight, he was _not_ Barret's plaything. He was not _anyone's _plaything, and it felt really good! "Drop it," he ordered harshly, and Barret let go of the tribute, a bit bummed that he could not touch the sleek skin. "Good boy," Yazoo encouraged, not wanting to be too tender too soon, as he might seem too lenient. Unfortunate that he had not had questions ready before Barret came in, but he could certainly not ask them now, or he would lose face in front of a tough client.

Wordlessly, but rather satisfied with how Yazoo had handled the situation, Genesis let a black collar dangle from his finger, holding it towards Yazoo and instructing with clipped words "The fastening of a black leather collar around the slave´s neck will mark the beginning of the session." He couldn´t deny that Yazoo´s demanding tone had sent jolts of excitement through his guts. He seemed rather talented and it was really no wonder with who his brother was... Instead of Yazoo, Gen had a mental image filtering over reality and he saw his Silver Angel there, drilling his new pet... He suppressed a weak moan and just watched, feeling his groin tingling.

Yazoo got up and gently took the collar from Genesis, letting his fingertips brush along soft skin as he did. Walking over to stand in front of Barret again, he slipped it on, carefully avoiding the ends of Barret's neatly groomed cornrows at the nape of his neck. Running his hand up along a strong jaw, admiring the deep differences in their skin pigment, Yazoo caressed along a short, manicured beard, his face impassively looking down into deep, brown-gold eyes. The larger man leaned his cheek upon that hand, immediately reminding Yazoo not to get carried away in his own sensualism, and he idly smacked Barret's cheek with the same hand, causing the slave to startle and then Barret smirked at him.

"What you gonna do wit' Daddy Barret, mh? What the Fairy gon' do to me? Why not call i' quits an' lemme hit dat shit, baby... You know I can do i' jus' right..."

"What... was that?" Yazoo's eyes narrowed and his eyes emanated the coldest freeze worthy of the Poles.

"You know what Ah'm talkin' 'bout, baby..." Barret seemed to want the grandest punishment they could devise, because he looked at Genesis as well, rather cockily, and went on... "Ol' Red here's missin' out... if he'd jus' get 'is cute lil ass over here..." He didn't go on. He'd greatly disrespected his mistresses right now, and knew there would be hell to pay, and that was precisely what he wanted, but he didn't truly mean any of the noise he was talking. Barret was really good at just talking, and it could either intimidate or annoy, and whether it did or not, it got shit done. The truth was in this case though, he had quite the soft spot for his Lotus honeys, and he didn't really want them to actually hate him.

Gen´s eyes first narrowed, but then they went just as cold as Yazoo´s. His fingers grabbed for the whip and he held it very firmly as he tightly recited, "The slave must always ask permission before he does or says anything. Period!" The whip dashed through the air menacingly, but it was just a test drive, because the end of it was put under Barret´s chin so he had to look up into the very displeased face of his master.

"The slave must always use the proper form of address when speaking to us. He will say, "Master, may I speak"." With a very quick movement, Genesis hit the powerful, nastily rich man square across the face, that his head flew to the side and he deadpanned, eyes still narrowed dangerously, "You not only broke one but two rules, you disgusting scum. But I will teach you to speak to your master like this. If you cannot behave yourself in the presence of a guest, I will make you shut up." And turning towards Yazoo, he curtly instructed, "Get the gag. It seems someone needs to be reminded of his position."

Yazoo nodded in agreement and wordlessly retrieved a gag made of stiff black fabric, and at the nod from Genesis, the boy roughly put the gag on Barret. Now, the man was a very awesome, very silent sight, and hopefully soon, a very willing submissive. Quick as lightning, Yazoo lifted his leg behind the slave and used his foot to press Barret's cheek to the carpeted floor in front of him.

"This… _This_ is your position, slave."

That was for him, and it rather got his blood pumping in excitement, and he looked at Genesis to see if he might want to impart any other words of wisdom to their captive audience, or subject him to any further humiliations while the man was pinned like that.

Gen gave Yazoo another nod to let go. It seemed his colleague rather enjoyed the long end of the stick... It was, again, a very thrilling sight however. Genesis let his face show no emotion as he slowly walked around the still lying sub, the end of the whip gliding over the man´s muscular back. "And the last rule: When you sit, you must never cross your legs or keep your knees together. You must always have your legs open so you will be totally exposed every time I look at you. If you fail to do this you will be disciplined." He looked back at Yazoo with a lifted eyebrow, encouraging the silver haired beauty to bestow any punishment on their horny client that he saw fit. For now, Genesis found that he rather enjoyed watching, than taking an active role...

Smirking at the implied permission, Yazoo brandished the cat-o-nine to use the hilt this time. Running the braided leather over round, tight buttocks and over bared genitals, Yazoo enjoyed this ever so much. If this was anything like what Sephiroth had felt when he had dominated Yazoo that night, toying with him, then Yazoo felt he clearly understood why his brother liked it so much. But the problem was that he did not want to be in Barret's position, at least not without his permision... and Barret came here actively seeking out punishment. There was still quite a difference. Yazoo would enjoy these opportunities to dominate when he could, but only to willing submissives.

The leather knob found the backs of tan thighs, quivering with the anticipation of punishment, and Yazoo would not disappoint. He turned over the flogger and lashed them with quick, sharp strokes, listening to leather hitting skin and Barret's moans grow, watching the man's rather large cock bounce and sway. Yazoo was greatly enjoying himself.

"You like that, don´t you? Being punished like this," Genesis observed arrogantly as he came to stand right before Barret, the man looking up at him from his kneeling position. Fine strings of saliva were running down his chin, caused by the gag, but despite this, he seemed to be utterly happy and excited. "Oh you do love it, being spanked. Being treated like the scum you are. You will not dare to defy either of your masters ever again, slave. Do you understand me?"

Barret whimpered his agreement, and Yazoo whipped each thigh a few more times each in parting, before running the hilt of his flail over the previously swaying balls. "Now I think you should apologize to Genesis and myself..." The Fairy reached to pull Barret up by his ear so that he had to look into his face. "You will nuzzle my ankle with your cheek and then you will crawl over there to your Master and do whatever he wants you to do for a suitable apology. Make sure too, slave, that you spread your legs wide so that we can see what a needy, willing wretch you are. The one behind you should always be able to see your genitals. _Now!!!" _and he pressed against Barret's head.

Barret did as he was told and turned to face Yazoo and crawled, bending down to nuzzle a latex clad ankle affectionately. Then he went on hands and knees toward Genesis to present himself, kneeling up on spread legs so that his Master could see his aching erection, and Yazoo would see his balls hanging between his legs.

Genesis impassively watched the scene, though his cock almost jumped in his pants at Yazoo´s finite tone and his harsh words. Oh, he had learned his lesson from Sephiroth all right, lucky bastard! As Barret was before him, legs spread so his masters were satisfied, the redhead cocked a brow and said from above, "I am extremely disappointed, even though I certainly didn´t expect anything else from such vermin as yourself. Whimper and wag your tail, dog, and then I will hang you from the ceiling like rotten bacon."

Barret's cheeks flushed very red, as he reluctantly wagged his well shaped rump from side to side and whimpered like a whipped dog. No one in the world but his master could reduce him to such a humiliating state, but he wanted it, needed it, precisely because no one _could_ do it to him. No one _ever _ messed with Barret. That was just it, and he never felt any challenge at all. He was rich, powerful, caretaker to many, but coming to the Lotus filled a need. Genesis filled a need, as did Yazoo. He needed them both, and that the redhead took care of him this way, broke down all his badass walls and let him face and conquer his pride in favor of his unusual appetites, well, he loved his Master for that.

Yazoo on the other hand was Barret's little thing that he could covet, and he found greater pleasure in Yazoo's arms than with pretty much all of the women he'd become intimate with. He was at the point where he needed to settle down, marry and produce an heir to his fortune, and Barret wasn't sure if he was interested, in women, in particular. So he did what he had to do out there, and in here, he got the discrete attentions of his Master and his Fairy, and the pick of the Lotus should he choose. He and Rufus were on very good terms that way.

The silver haired youth had walked over to join Genesis in looking down on him, watching his face and his straining cock. At this point, it needed them both, but the aristocrat knew that was not the way it went tonight, and he couldn't even fathom how excited it made him to have their eyes on him, to be their dog, and wonder at what pleasures and punishments they had for him now.

Genesis leaned forward, his cheeks and thighs straining in the tight pants. "Good dog," he approved, not very warmly, patting Barret´s head before he roughly took his wrist and pulled it up. With his other hand, he took one of the cuffs that hung from the ceiling and with quick, skilled movements, he had Barret hanging from the ceiling. The man´s muscular stomach was stroked by the end of the whip again. "You see, if you behave and be a good slave you´ll get your reward," he then said lowly, idly walking over towards Yazoo, never taking his eyes from his gagged submissive. Sliding his arm around Yazoo´s waist, he pulled the other man closer and leaned his head against the youth, lids dropping to half mast. "Your Masters are rather pleased with you now..."

Barret moaned lowly around his gag when he saw Genesis get close to Yazoo like that. Now, he wanted to be a good slave ever so much so that he could see them together. His cock twitched noticeably at that realization, and Genesis' encouragement. His master wasn't one for coddling and softness when they had their session, so Barret's knees went weak when he heard his master commending him.

Yazoo let himself be held by Genesis, a bit excited, wondering if it was all just show or if Gen might not be angry with him anymore... either way, he liked the redhead touching him, and he felt his own pants bulging when he felt Genesis' latex clad cock touching his. Reluctantly letting go, he went to grab something from Genesis' work supplies, a cock ring, looking to be brand new, and he walked very close to Barret, letting his gloved hand brush over a bared chest, toned belly until it idly stroked the man's hard shaft. He looked up dreamily into those desperate eyes and at those lush lips starting to peer over the gag, and he easily snapped on the cock ring, ignoring the imploring little whimper. "Shh," he lilted simply, "remember, a good dog," and he gave the erection a light slap.

Genesis simply watched Yazoo with satisfaction, grudgingly admitting that he was a good student indeed. Then he held his hand out for the silver head and lead him to the bed. Kneeling down on the soft mattress, he started to stride some hair out of the other´s face, before he aggressively bit him in the shoulder and started to suck. While his hands sensually roamed Yazoo´s upper body, gliding over his hidden nipples and the satin corset his eyes were holding Barret´s captive.

Yazoo moaned and arched into the redhead's body at the sharpness. He didn't know Gen liked to bite, but then again he _was _rather passionate and it seemed to go with the territory. Reaching down, Yazoo's hands glided over Genesis' back and down to his bare, perfect ass and caressed lightly over the soft skin there and reaching in to touch smooth, hairless balls.

"This time I´m gonna fuck _you_", the redhead hissed into the silver head´s ear, his full lips gliding over the soft flesh, his teeth catching an earlobe. It seemed like he was still rather angry, as he gripped Yazoo´s hips and pulled the youth closer, roughly, their cocks bumping into each other. His hand sliding around, Genesis started to knead firm buttocks, with his other hand opening Yazoo´s waistband.

"Unhhh," Yazoo moaned softly, enjoying the contact of Genesis' taut body, letting the redhead have him. Reaching in, he rubbed his palm against Gen's cock, finding the clasp and opened the zipper to unleash beautiful, rosy flesh that he hadn't seen in what seemed like so long. "Oh Gen..." he said, a bit feverishly, he couldn't help it, and he immediately took it in his hand and began to stoke and pet Genesis' pretty dick.

Genesis´ finger slipped in between two succulent buttocks, and he rubbed with the length of it over the leather-clad little wrinkle underneath. "Get on your knees for me..." he whispered, his pelvis pushing into the touch around his cock. "Let me fuck you doggy-style."

It was just loud enough for Barret to hear it, and Genesis never ceased to look him in the eye, while his finger sensually rubbed the entrance to Yazoo´s body that he would claim soon. His other hand pulled down the pants, moving them over slender hips, but just so they would remain around Yazoo´s thighs. Finally, his finger went to make real contact with the tiny entrance, while Genesis grabbed for a bottle of lube. Squeezing it right above Yazoo´s rump, a big splash of the translucent liquid fell on sweaty, warm skin and slowly ran down into the secret cleft Genesis held open. He helped with both his hands now, massaging and spreading the slimy lube, gathering some of it on his fingertips and rubbing it in slow circles around Yazoo´s wrinkled, rosy hole, so Barret could see how wet he would be for the redhead.

"Ohh," Yazoo whimpered as he felt that fingertip teasing his entrance, which clenched brazenly, and Barret moaned around his gag at the sight. He pressed his ass backwards toward that circling finger, wanting it to go inside him so very badly.

"I would love that," and Yazoo knew Genesis would fuck him well, but for the sake of the best show and to please the redhead, he wanted to do a good job. On his hands and knees, Yazoo continued to pull on Genesis' cock and leaning forward, Yazoo sniffed the pearly flesh, "but you will need lube here too," and he took Genesis into his mouth, licking along the stiff shaft as his fingers stroked it. He hummed his approval to be able to taste the succubus again, and laved a bit of precum from the weeping slit.

"I bet you would, you wanton, horny bitch," Genesis rasped, throwing his head back a bit and forcing his finger inside. He could feel the warm flesh around it loosen as he started to prod it, pulling in and out, letting Barret have a good look as he finger fucked Yazoo. A second finger was slipped in, as Genesis pushed his hips forward, eyes closed for the moment, enjoying Yazoo´s skilled mouth and tongue around him. Gods, that guy could suck cock!

"Are you ready for me, whore?" he finally breathed, scissoring his fingers inside the tight ass he wanted to fuck.

"Ahhh, yesssss," Yazoo moaned, "Fuck me, Gen!!" and he pressed his ass back again on the invading fingertips, trying to find his pleasure bud. Rather than having Genesis approach Yazoo from the other side, like a good boy, he spun around and faced Barret, whose eyes were flitting back and forth between Yazoo's heated face, lips parted and Genesis', also hungrily taking in his Master's glistening cock, as he had never seen it before, nor had hence been able to suck his pretty Dom off. Oh, how he wanted to, and he envied Yazoo for having tasted it. He would remember that the next time he fucked the little silver minx, oh yes! He would pay special attention to that sweet little hole too, and also keep in mind too how the Fairy liked it, so he could make him feel this good as well. His cock ached and he looked longingly at Genesis' lovely face, needing to feast his eyes on all his pretty master would give him.

"Your wish is my command," the redhead readily obliged, and without much further ado, he placed his cock between Yazoo´s legs and pressed inside with a groan. First off, he really needed it right now, second he knew Yazoo could take it and third he felt like having angry sex to make himself feel better. He hadn´t figured out his feelings yet, and maybe the sex would do it for him. Admittedly that was a naive, unrealistic wish, but well...

Thrusting inside balls´deep, Genesis gripped the boy´s hips and pushed his pelvis forward, just to pull back a moment later. His short hair was hanging in his face, eyes narrowed, lips bitten as he moaned and shoved inside again. So goddamn tight, and that after all the cocks that had been in there already!

Yazoo cried out at the first thrust, and yet pushed back with all he had, helping relieve Genesis' need. The rubbing along his insides felt snug but very _very_ good. Genesis found Yazoo's prostate very quickly and Yazoo slipped into a lovely haze, his hole clenching around the fiery succubus' length. The silver haired youth rocked on that delicious cock and his mewls and cries grew louder as Genesis fucked him relentlessly, and Yazoo took it. The force allowed him not to think, and he knew Barret was watching, so he took his pleasure there for that of his audience.

"See, that´s a good dog," Genesis hissed at Barret, rolling his hips forward, clenching his own cheeks as he catapulted inside again. Having Yazoo on his hands and knees before him like that, wrapped in all that latex and fishnet... He pushed the whore´s legs further apart and then gripped around the corset to take Yazoo´s straining cock in his hands for a moment, feeling it dewy with precum. He let go again and leaned forward, so he could breathe into the pretty boy´s ear, "Take your cock in hand, slut, jerk off for me and our bad slave..."

Yazoo whimpered as he did what he was told, starting to pull and tease his shaft, letting Barret see how it shone under the lamplight. He made sure to fix the slave with his most wanton gaze, his breath ragged as he waved his cock invitingly toward the restrained 'dog.' Licking his lips, Yazoo let Barret see what he would not have tonight, occasionally looking back over his shoulder to see Genesis' lovely face as he felt the redhead fucking him so deeply.

"Uhng, fuck!!!!" Genesis´movements became frantic now, as he squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and rammed inside like a bulldozer. He was so close!!! Yazoo´s body was really so delicious and the way it snapped back at him, meeting his thrusts, and the moaning, and warm, tight leather...!!! The sinking feeling in his guts became overwhelming and then it exploded, ripping Genesis apart as he came, his semen shooting into the tight channel that was engulfing him. Colors exploded behind his eyes and his brain felt like it didn´t weigh anything at all, as he collapsed on Yazoo. Quickly, he pulled out his cock and milked it, so the last spurts of cum would splatter onto Yazoo´s arched, needy back, for Barret to see.

At the sweet sounds of Gen's release as well as the hot liquid coating the exposed parts of his back and hips, Yazoo made these sounds his universe as he played with himself and not long after, his face contorted and he moaned again, his own seed flowing out of him, covering the crimson sheets. His gaze locked with Barret's as he came, his body convulsing as he saw how hard and needy the man's erection was, even as he relieved his own, and the hunger in the slave's eyes. A small, delighted smile touched his lips as he finished himself off, rubbing and teasing himself back to Gaia.

Genesis stepped from the bed, staggering towards Barret and kneeling down in front of him "You want release now, dog?"

The slave mewled eagerly, very tempted to push his hips forward toward that beautiful face, but knew very well that he would find no relief if he did so.

Genesis quickly removed the gag, purring, "Beg for it."

Barret gasped desperately as he felt the cloth leave his mouth, "Please Master, let me cum," he said humbly, looking at the stunning redhead with pleading eyes, something only Genesis had _ever_ been able to coax him to do. Genesis could tame him.

"Such a good dog... You learned your lesson, didn´t you?" The redhead drawled, very slowly retrieving the cock ring, pulling it from the man´s swollen flesh. Still he didn´t release the cuffs yet. One thing after another...

"I did, Master... I know betta' than t' disrespec' you like that again." he agreed. This did not mean that he would not disobey again, he certainly _would, _because Genesis' punishments were the best, and he just needed them, but he would always address the fair redhead with the utmost reverence as his master.

"I see... well then, go about your filthy business, do it right in front of me and show me what a nasty little slave you are," Genesis replied coldly, standing up and releasing Barret´s hands so that he could rub his erection.

Barret was so pent up now, he needed it so _badly. _"Yes! Yes, Master, Ah'm a nasty, nasty slave..." and he gasped as his hand found his cock and began to stroke it. He watched Genesis' face as he did so, who stared at him coldly, and then he glanced over at the bed, where Yazoo was coming down now, watching him with more than a little interest. Barret began to buck his hips wildly at the two beautiful faces regarded him silently. He was not going to last much longer as the images of the sexy decadence he had just seen assaulted his memory. "M-master!! May I... cum fo' you, Master?"

Genesis took his sweet time answering, rolling his eyes a bit and watching his nails, before he graciously allowed, "You may."

"Oh, thank you, Master!!!" Barret moaned gratefully, and with a last few pulls on his shaft, and as he reached a fingertip in to swipe over his own entrance, as he had seen Genesis do to Yazoo, Barret roared as he came violently, his body spasming with such force that he fell to his knees, his back arching. His cheeks were flushed at the show he had put on for his Master and his Fairy, but he felt such affection for them both, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Feeling warm inside, he looked from one to the other as he came down from his rapture, knowing regrettably that their time was coming to an end. "Thank you both fo' playing out this fantasy wi' me..." and he waited patiently for Genesis to allow him to get dressed.

"You´re welcome. Go get your clothes, I will see you next week." Genesis waited till the man had taken a quick shower and dressed again and left, before he collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Tiredly he peeled out of the hot, clingy latex and crawled under the blankets without lifting his head off the mattress even once. He didn´t care what Yazoo was doing, he was still miffed and just wanted to relax and feel good again...

Yazoo slid his hot pants the rest of the way down his long white legs, over his boots and stockings. Those came next, until he was standing, naked from the waist down. Reaching up to unzip his corset in the back, Yazoo found he couldn't reach it very well as he looked at a resting Genesis, "Shall I leave you now, Gen?"

"...No," Genesis decided after a long moment of contemplation. He didn´t want Yazoo to leave; he wanted to work it out, somehow. Sitting up again, he motioned for Yazoo to step closer so he could help him with the corset.

Yazoo gave his friend a small smile, grateful for the help and as he felt the zipper pulled down, he slipped off his gloves and they joined the rest of his costume on the floor now. Turning to face the redhead, who was now sitting up in bed, Yazoo asked politely, "May I join you?"

"Come here," the man sighed, but it still sounded a bit grumpy. He held up the bed covers, so Yazoo could lie next to him. It was comfortable now, lying next to the body of someone that he… well, liked. Kind of. He still hadn´t forgiven Yazoo that he had lied to him, but then again, to tell the truth, Genesis hadn´t been the most honest person either. And it was all not good, because usually Genesis didn´t care about other people as long as he needed them to make his way further up. But Yazoo was almost so painfully trusting and naive sometimes, and not really evil or smug or vile and traitorous-or so he had thought. It hurt him now to find out that Yazoo was very well capable of lying, and that he did it so expertly... "I hate you," he off-handedly announced, pulling the blanket closer to his chin.

"You're entitled," Yazoo said, but he snuggled a bit closer to Genesis all the same. The enigmatic redhead seemed to want to reconcile things, but Yazoo did not feel he had to tell Genesis his and Sephiroth's personal business if it was to be kept a secret. He didn't really like that he had lied to Gen, even though he had boundaries to maintain.

"I thought you were my friend!" Genesis indignantly pointed out, narrowing his eyes and unconsciously stuck his bottom lip out. Yazoo was lucky that he was too tired and comfortable to raise his voice or slap him.... "I never had a friend before and then you come and lie to me!"

"Really? I didn't realize..." Yazoo's eyes widened as he heard this news, "I must admit, I really haven't had a friend before either, outside of my brothers..." That was the absolute truth. It had not escaped Yazoo that he had evaded the issue. If he apologized, which he really wanted to do, he would admit to lying, which he had, but he would admit nothing until he was ready to confess, and he really felt they did not have a very strong trust foundation for him to be confessing something like that yet. Not to mention what would happen if the secret got out...

"Really?" Genesis said, sceptically. Now that was a revelation. He thought that just about everyone fucking loved the guy... Reaching over to his nightstand, Genesis got out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. Usually he didn´t smoke anymore, he had gotten rid of that habit when he had come to the Lotus, but every now and again it made him feel more comfortable. Holding the pack to Yazoo in case he wanted one, the redhead queried further, "How come?"

Yazoo held up his hand, declining, but his eyes sparkled that Genesis was talking to him. He felt a connection with him in this moment. "Well, there weren't many other children around us for miles, so our activities when we were younger were only once in a while and very structured when our mother and father scheduled them... but after Mother died, we didn't really do many family outings anymore with them, in order to preserve our life together, I think." Everyone would have wondered where their parents were, no matter how well behaved they were.

"I see..." Genesis sighed, taking anther drag from the cigarette, but tonight it didn´t taste good, so he just pushed it out and waved the smoke away. "So you have no idea how to behave towards a friend either, eh? Well, at least you got brothers..."

Yazoo looked at Genesis curiously, "I know you don't have any _family_, Gen," he said gently, "but why is it that you never had any friends before?"

"Well, mainly because I sold out my former 'friends,'" the other replied dryly, humorlessly. "Seriously, I have no idea if I have family or not, they can rot in a trash can for all I care..." He fidgeted a bit under the blanket, rearranging his cold feet, and giving a yawn, "Let´s go to sleep now, shall we? It´s late..."

"Sure..." Yazoo sensed that Genesis didn't want to talk about himself. He was so interested in hearing about Yazoo's family, but he didn't ever really talk about his own feelings. The silver haired youth only hoped that maybe they might mend their relationship and Genesis might feel like opening up. He really wasn't sure anymore though, after he had been caught in a lie. He simply snuggled down next to Genesis' body, absently slipping an arm around the redhead's lean waist and closed his eyes.

tbc

* * *

Comment Replies –

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Soyna – _Yesh, Gen was totally pouting. XD Angeal is alive! Woooot!!! And leave it to Yaz to make moves on him! XDDDD Yeah, Tifa definitely deserves good Loz lovin'!! Thanks, love! XD _Hah, Genesis thought he could just drive Yazoo into a corner and make him confess, yes. But Yazoo wriggled his way cleverly out ;) And they definitely need to take a break XD Angeal is a tiny lil bit overwhelmed right now, we´ll see what part he´ll play soon though.

BlackDomina71 – _Sexy, he is!!! *drools* Good one!! XDDDD If Cloud sees it as a hell-house, he might have found out about Rufus' special owner privileges already. And also, we will go into his first time coming up in a bit. But I hear ya!!! I would prolly be just like Yuffie, crushing on everyone!! Make sure I fucked well enough to get to the top floor with Gen and Yaz, so I can go shopping with them. XD Yesh, talk to you later!! Thanks so much for the lovely review!! XD _Hahaha, you´re right, Genesis has to try a lot harder to get Sexy and Yazoo to break up XD Ah yes, Cloud… Hm, you have to keep in mind that he is very young, everything is new to him and he doesn´t know what is going on at all. He´s afraid and had to be intimate with someone who might have hurt him… But he´ll get used to it ;) If not, we´ll gladly take your application, haha :D

Natzilla – _ Hey Nat-Nat!! Is 5 am when your day begins? Or did you stay up all night that night? Either way, I admire you!! XD Yesh, Angeal will get to the root of the problem for sure, and Sephy will have a tougher time now certainly. XD Yeah, poor Gen. He and Yaz are learning a lot about each other now. I think Yaz would love BMIK's nails, yeah, watch over him, babe... she is _exactly_ the sort of stranger Yaz would be attracted to. XDDD He would look at her all dreamy-eyed and be like 'hello there...' XDDD *huggles* _Woot!!! *gives you another shock till you´re crispy* Angeal was lost in the jungle and they assumed he was dead, but apparently he isn´t XD And Yazoo didn´t know it was his father, he has no memories of his looks and he didn´t expect him to be there anyways. What do you think Angeal should do with Sephy now???

Madisuzy – _Woooooooot to your flailing, Madi babe!! *huggles you!!* Yeah, Angeal coming back is really exciting. We'll have to see how Seph takes it! XD _Yay for flailing!!! I´m glad you liked the Vin/Yaz!!! Hehe, hopefully there´ll be a lot more surprises for you ;)

Mikaela Mae-- _Hey!!! Oh, I am sorry to hear that, Mae... I wouldn't be able to concentrate with bishis in my head either XDD Yesh, Yaz is definitely doubting his feelings now about Seph, absolutely! Yeah, Yaz and Vin are fooling themselves there if they think it was just sex, but Yaz has had a bad track record already, so he doesn't really know if Vin is for real. Yeah, and Angeal is all bronzed from being in that jungle sun, and somehow, Seph *cough* they don't really have family pics anymore besides that one creepy painting of him that doesn't look right. Meh, it could happen. XDD Thank you so much, love!! _Hey Dear! No worries, this way you had more to read XD We were pretty busy with posting too… Haha, you poor thing! Well, at least you had a few hours full of cosplay and fanfiction, if anything XD You´ll get more to dream about hopefully soon, with Vincent and Tseng and… whoever else you want. Haha, I bet Yazoo just looked like a cute girl when he was little XD And you´re right, Yazoo can´t remember his father´s face :(

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey, love!! XD Yesh, I think Gen and Yaz want to make the friendship work maybe after this... so I hope it all works out there. Yeah, Sephy has surprises coming XDDD _Ah, I´d love to see Genesis and Yazoo become friends again as well, it´s a bit difficult for them to work it out. Gen and his obsession with Seph isn´t really helping though XD Haha, you think Angeal wants to partake in the "Beat the Seph contest"? That´d be mean actually XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Angel!!! XD Sephykins, LMAO!! XDDDDD _Oh noes! Fanfiction(dot)net is a bit strange sometimes, but I´m glad you kept trying and thank you for the review! Hehe, I just had that image in my head of Angeal bending Sephy over his knee to give his son´s ass a good slapping XD I think maybe Angeal will have to try some new measures…

Psycho Steph – _Wooooooooooooot!!! XDDD Thank you so much for having Lotus as your story!!! Yesh, really I think all great stories should have smut in them. Although, would Jane Austen be the same if everyone got to have such great smex? Food for thought. XD Yeah, believe me, if it hadn't been Angeal, I would have been really irked too, I think. I am totally with you there! XDDD Yeah, drama drama drama coming right up for you, love!! _Haha, thank you!!! Now we just need to update regularly every week at the exact same time… We´ll work on this XD Haha, awesome, so the surprise that the mysterious guest was Angeal was perfect! We´ll see what next steps Angeal will take soon, so stay tuned XD

IA1979 – _Yesh, poor Cloudy! :( More on that coming up... Yeah, you are right, that scene with Gen was really... unpleasant. It really bothered Yazoo to lie to him, but he felt it necessary. Yesh, I think we might have more on Tifa/Loz coming up, but there are some plot things to unfold a bit first. More drama. Yesh, Angeal was quite a surprise, and it will hopefully get even better as more is revealed. Thanks, love!! I hope you have a fantastic time away!! Safe journey to you!!! XDDD *huggles* _Maybe we´re just too fast with updating XD Glad you liked the Vinzoo, it was very much fun to write! I bet Vincent´s parents are really strict and stuck-up, poor thing… I think we also wanted to show that other side of the business- usually I do not think that being a prostitute is much fun, especially when you have no choice at all. But I hope that Cloud´ll get better eventually :) Which will probably not happen if his next client is Sephy- Genesis´d really kill him XD But I think Gen´d agree with you on keeping his mouth shut, his talk with Yazoo really didn´t help either of them, it only drove Yazoo away from him *sigh* Ah, we´re planning on doing a little Loz/Tifa extra chapter, maybe, depending on how much time we have. Right now we´re both quite busy, but we hope to get it up! Oh, you´re taking a vacation or so? That´s cool! Don´t worry about it, you wrte so many awesome reviews it´ll last for a life time, and thank you so much for telling us, so we don´t have to wonder if you just don´t like the story anymore XD Wherever you go to do whatever you do I hope you have tons of fun and the best time ever!!!!

Lenko – _I like your ending ideas!! XD Poor Sephy's nuts tho, not the illustrious family jewels!!! *hides eyes* He will have to have them gilt in gold and then put them in the display case with Masamune. Yeah, that scene with Gen and Yaz was a bit painful. Poor boys. I hope the light is shed on Gen a bit here, but when it comes to Seph, yeah, Gen is a bit deranged maybe. No worries, Angeal is a very proactive chara, he will try and fix everything. Yaz' hand on his cock just surprised him a bit! XDD Yesh, there will definitely be more Vinny, but how it goes, we shall just have to see! XDDD And thank you so much, yeah, now it gets really exciting!!!! __Wooooooooooooooooooooot!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD _Haha, that´s a wonderful ending! We have the ending planned as well, but I can´t spoil it just yet, so you´ll have to wait a bit longer if it´ll match ;) You´re exactly right about Cloud, being a prostitute usually isn´t fun, I guess. But don´t worry, we can´t torture him too much, I bet one of the other working girls can help him get used to it. They all found a way to more or less cope with it… Genesis certainly has some issues, and that conversation was a big test on their friendship, but I think the two of them also learned something important: Genesis really wants Yazoo as his friend and now he needs to figure out how he can handle both his desire to stay close to Yaz with his obsession with Sephy. And Yazoo rearranged his priorities, he won´t just trust anyone easily anymore. Hehe, Yazoo didn´t recognize his dad, it´s been too many years, otherwise he´d never tried to seduce him, rest assured! It´s only Sephiroth he has this messed up relationship with. And I suppose Angeal was just a little too overwhelmed, to react properly. But after a bit of time to adjust to the situation I bet he´ll take action :)

**Thank you so much again!!! Also, we posted the first review reply chapter for the 150th reviewer, it´s called 'Golden Lotus Interactive'. Go check it for more smut XD And as always, we´d love to hear if you still want us to continue this story?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey folks! New chapter, and this time we are honoured to present you a wonderful, insanely sexy fanart of Yazoo wearing a fur coat and nothing else, done by the ever so talented and awesome Natzilla!!! Here´s the link to her DA account (you have to put out the spaces though), but be prepared for a massive nosebleed *hands out free tissues***

**http://natzilla . deviantart . com/art/Yazoo-in-fur-blue-version-150672760**

**Don´t forget to leave her a comment, so she might do more for us XDDD**

**Very well, then, here we go:**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Hollander, Kadaj**

**Superkalifragi: Cloud, Sephiroth**

* * *

Chapter 24

Cloud looked up from his position at the bed, and just gave a short "Come in" at the knock. He surely hoped it wasn´t Hollander yet... It was bad enough to have to live with the memory of that dreadful night, but to re-enact it again?! How sick and twisted was that??? Cloud drew his arms around himself, staring at the carpet, hoping it´d be over fast...

"Hello, Cloud," Yazoo greeted the long face as he walked in, sitting down on the side of the boy's bed with him. He noticed that the teen wore a simple baby blue drawsting robe and he could see his bare chest underneath. Very simple, but the look was sexy all the same. Yazoo wore his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and wore a double-breasted black suit with a subtle pinstripe, complete with black necktie. He didn't dress this way often, but he had modeled himself after the way he had seen Tseng and Vincent dress. It was all part of the façade to promote the image of a well-put-together client, straight-laced and distinguished. Underneath though, for Mr. Hollander's pleasure, Yazoo wore a teal and black bustier with a black lace thong and gartered stockings that fed into black leather boots with a slight square heel on them.

"...Hi," the blond replied, without looking up. At least his tense shoulders relaxed a bit. No Hollander yet... But then again the suspense was killing him!!! Nervously, he pulled the robe closer around himself, only looking at Yazoo from out of the corner of his eye. He didn´t really want to do this, but since he was at the guy´s mercy now, he'd better not anger him or anything, so he forced himself to utter a "...Nice outfit."

"Thank you," Yazoo said, straightening his tie, and he sat stiffly, "that blue is a nice color on you..." He didn't really know what would make Cloud more at ease, so he didn't say anything else, except, "Do you have any questions before Mr. Hollander gets here? Or is there anything about him you think I should be aware of?" There was nothing they could do to change the situation, but they could go in with as much information as possible. That would be best.

"I don´t know... I only met him once," Cloud replied, his face paling as he felt sick even at the thought of the man. He bit his lip though and then gathered all his courage to look up and ask, "Do you have something...you know... against the pain? So I won´t feel it?"

Yazoo's heart broke a little at Cloud's request, "I'm sorry, Cloud, I don't have anything... but I promise to be as gentle with you as I can. Did Rufus supply you with lube?"

Looking a bit crestfallen, Cloud stared back at the carpet and then waved his hand at the drawer. "Yes, it´s in there..."

The doorknob turned as Yazoo opened the drawer to have a look at the lube selection, and a strange, bearded man walked in. "Hello, Mr. Hollander, I am Yazoo," and the Fairy offered his hand for the gentleman to shake.

The bearded man looked at Yazoo, not too impressed by his attire, but he did notice the beautifully dreamy eyes and soft, pink lips. "George Hollander," he replied, but he did not shake Yazoo's offered hand and the silver haired youth let it fall once more to his side. Taking off his suit jacket, Mr. Hollander made a strange bubbly throat-clearing sound, and Yazoo only blinked at him for a moment, before he realized that he'd wanted Yazoo to collect his coat from him. The boy did so and Mr. Hollander had a seat in a sky blue plush armchair that Yazoo had pulled to face the bed for now.

Cloud bit his lip again and just nodded at the man. He wasn´t sure what he was supposed to do, but at least he stood, his gaze shifting over to Yazoo, seeking his help. Was he supposed to undress now or what? He really didn´t know, he had so little experience with this - not that he wanted any more...

"Do you have any specific requirements, sir? Did anything in particular happen that night that you would like to see again?" Yazoo asked respectfully, but he looked the man square in the eye.

Hollander leaned forward in his chair, motioning to Yazoo by snapping his fingers at him, which the silver haired youth hated, and thoughts laced with murderous intent bubbled to the surface of his mind, but he approached nonetheless and leaned forward. Whispering into the Fairy's delicate ear, Hollander imparted all that had happened that night, and Yazoo nodded when he had taken it all in. "And I will of course make other suggestions as I think of them."

"Of course," Yazoo said curtly, returning to the bed, guiding Cloud to lie back on it now, making sure he was comfortable. Reaching for the same silver curtain ties that were used to gather the curtains of Cloud's window, now tied to either bedpost of the wooden headboard, Yazoo gently secured the little blond's wrists, occasionally looking down into worried, blue eyes. Leaning down, Yazoo whispered gently, "don't be afraid..."

"Okay..." Cloud whispered back, thinking that it was much harder to do so than to say so. His chest was heaving with fear again and he felt so vulnerable and exposed under the bloodshot eyes of the ugly, old man that was watching him so shamelessly. Closing his eyes, Cloud clenched his jaw. What had Yazoo said? Think about something nice! He desperately tried to recall the scene where they had been together, in the quiet part of the Lotus, with no one but them. How nice and comfortable it had been, how good it had felt to talk and touch... He relaxed a bit, his breathing going slower, and his heartbeat slowing as well.

"I´ll try not to be..." he added in a whisper, clinging to that picture of the afternoon sun shining in on them.

"Faster." Hollander barked impatiently. He would not be charged extra time for idling, and Yazoo quickly rose from the bed, but not before he stroked a hand over Cloud's cheek.

"Hn, with all due respect, Mr. Hollander, you cannot rush desire, so if you want this blushing prize to cum for you, then you must wait. We will not charge you extra, I assure you. You have purchased two of us tonight and we will give you an extended session for that." He did not raise his voice nor did he speak petulantly, but he knew Rufus might not approve of his independence of speech too much. However, it was absolutely true, if Cloud was stressed out, the sex would be unfortunate, for all of them.

The gentleman seemed somewhat appeased, although Yazoo might hear from Rufus on this. Perhaps they might give him extra time tonight. He would want to do more for Cloud anyway than the client seemed to want.

"May I take liberties here, if I think it might bring you pleasure, sir?"

"Fine..." and the man just threw up an exasperated hand. Yazoo knew how to melt many a sour disposition though, so he wasn't particularly worried. Loosening his tie, Yazoo leaned down and put one of the ends in Cloud's mouth.

Cloud opened his eyes again at the short exchange, not knowing if he should be grateful that Yazoo tried to prolong their experience together. He had hoped to get it over and done with as soon as possible... Then again, Yazoo was very gentle, and it impressed Cloud how he spoke with their client, so confident and as if he had a choice. Maybe he had? Cloud didn´t know, but now they were in this together and he would do as best as he could.

Pressing up on Cloud's jaw gently, Yazoo pulled away, letting the boy take his necktie off with his teeth. Unbuttoning his white shirt, Yazoo also loosened his ponytail, letting it fall loose. As he began nibbling and licking along Cloud's jawline, his fingers loosened Cloud's robe, baring his boyish chest, and he began to slowly run his tongue and lips down the boy's body, who sighed, relaxing a bit more.

Ever since they had masturbated together, Cloud had wondered how those lips would feel on him and they did feel every bit as good as he had imagined. Trying to blend out the drooling old man, Cloud looked up at the silver vision, moving a bit in his make-shift cuffs. He wanted to feel him too... But for now he was content with just being touched, it actually relieved him a bit too, because he would certainly have been clumsy, and would maybe mess up...

As their clothes came off, Hollander's attentions became more engrossed, and his cock began to stir in his pants.

Unbuttoning his cuffs, Yazoo shed his coat and shirt, leaving his bustier visible. He shed pants and boots, revealing his lacy thong and garters. Climbing back on the bed, separating the silken fabric of Cloud's robe, Yazoo's hands caressed over the boy's naked skin.

"Oh, Cloud," Yazoo moaned into his ear, his hand finding a hardening shaft, brushing over it lightly, teasing it to full arousal. "Want me to taste this too, Cloud?" and he pulled a bit in emphasis.

Cloud just sighed as he was touched down there, and his hips involuntarily bucked up. This felt so different, so... nice! And he was getting hard, without having to think anymore, just from the pleasure Yazoo gave him! His loins were throbbing, and he felt a certain need rise down there, as he got harder and harder under the treatment. "Y-yes," he moaned even though he wasn´t exactly sure what Yazoo meant, but hopefully it´d feel good!

Pulling back, Yazoo moaned and licked over pink parted lips before kissing his way back down to the juncture between Cloud's thighs. Stiff flesh stood proudly up and he nudged it with pursed lips and licked over salty skin. Finding it again with his slim digits, he ran his tongue over the slit, seeking the sweet precum and moved the foreskin back and forth. He worshiped Cloud's dick with his lips and tongue, kissing along the veins that traveled toward the tip, finally drawing the rosy flesh into his mouth.

"Ahh-un!" Cloud thrashed in his cuffs, pushing up his pelvis as those soft lips caressed him, tortured him so sweetly, and then that incredibly wet, warm heat drew him in!!! He could feel Yazoo´s tongue wandering over his stiff flesh, and the sweet pressure as the whore hollowed his cheeks and started sucking him! The blond had a look down and seeing his cock vanish inside that hot mouth and green eyes looking up at him as if he was the most delicious thing ever- he couldn´t take it and threw his head back. If he was to look at that sight any longer, he´d surely cum instantly, and he couldn´t, not yet. Rhythmically jerking up his hips, Cloud bit his lips to deter himself from making embarrassing pleasure noises and tried to compose himself somehow. He´d had no idea this felt so good!!!

"Mmmmm," Yazoo hummed around Cloud's dick, excited to see the boy looking down at him. He wanted to make the little blond forget about why they were doing this. With the fingertips of his other hand, Yazoo swiped across soft testicles, then kneaded them gently. He relaxed his throat and let Cloud fuck his mouth, giving the restrained youth some power. Straddling Cloud's leg, Yazoo let his burgeoning arousal rub against Cloud's shin, undulating his body as he bobbed his head up and down on that slick rod.

The movements of his hips become more and more frantic as the blond dived in deeper into that sucking cavern, that swirling tongue, and little dots started to appear before his eyes. Cloud was mewling and moaning now, spreading his legs, pushing up again and again and then suddenly, he snapped and thrust in one last time, deeper than ever before. He could feel his cum shoot up and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh gods!!!" he gasped, his wet hair clinging to his face, his body spasming uncontrollably.

Swallowing all of that hot seed, Yazoo let Cloud's dick soften in his mouth before pulling back, letting the cool air of the room stimulate the warm flesh. Lifting one of Cloud's legs, Yazoo continued to plant kisses and licks down his inner thigh and over pert buttocks until his breath warmed Cloud's tight little entrance. He sniffed the heated skin, running his tongue over it and then blowing on it. Rubbing gently over the puckered hole with the tip of his finger, Yazoo looked up at Cloud's flushed face. The place where he held Cloud's leg was wet with perspiration behind the knee. Pressing his lips to the hole again, Yazoo hummed once more.

Cloud whimpered as he was touched down there and his cheeks flushed even more, as he hitched, "No, not there, please!" It was dirty, kind of, but oh, it felt so heavenly!!! All his nerve endings were so oversensitive and tingled, his skin felt as if it was on fire and his orgasm was still riding him, so he twitched at the treatment, his hole clenching. "W-what are y-you doing?" he moaned, not able to look down.

Yazoo raised his head, "I would like to taste every last bit of you, Cloud. I enjoyed licking your cock so much, I want more... may I? I will try my best to make you feel good," and he pressed a kiss to the tiny hole.

"O-okay..." Cloud hesitated, but then even the illusion of having a choice made him feel warm inside. He briefly wondered what would have happened if he said no... But Yazoo was making him feel good, very good, and maybe he could try to trust him a bit. So he looked down, to see what was going on, and spread his legs a bit, shyly.

The silver haired youth greatly enjoyed the timid little Cloud's rather bold display and he moaned again, fluttering his lips against the hole, which clenched at the stimulation. Pressing smooth cheeks apart, Yazoo pressed his tongue against the hole, nudging apart the entrance, gently beginning to penetrate the boy. This method would be much more gentle than fingers and from what he gathered of Cloud's words, the blond had felt pain that first night. Snaking his slick muscle inside, Yazoo brushed it along the narrow channel, seeking to soothe the boy's insides.

"Agnh!" Cloud was being incoherent again, but boy, he had never felt so good before! What the Fairy was doing to him, to his body- it was so incredible, so unbelievable, he hadn´t thought he could ever feel like that! So much pleasure! And he wasn´t even hard again, he just enjoyed the lazy tongue strokes, that slick muscle gliding inside him. He could hardly believe now how it could have been so bad last time, when now it felt so heavenly. Pressing his ass against the treatment, and wishing he could spread his legs even wider, Cloud gave another moan and clenched his fists.

Yazoo licked and suckled a bit longer before he made his way up the boy's body again. He did not know if Cloud was ready for this, but one of the things Mr. Hollander had done with the blond had been that he had forced the boy to suck his cock. Yazoo hoped it would not come to force. He rolled on his side, slipping the stockings and lacy thong down long, graceful legs. Leaning to whisper to the boy again, Yazoo assured, "There is one thing that I must do for the sake of his pleasure, Cloud." Finally, he straddled Cloud's shoulders and while stroking his cock, Yazoo hovered it above full lips.

"Yessss," Hollander piped up, stroking his own cock by this time, having freed it from the fabric of his pants.

Cloud´s expression however became a bit wary again, as this long, thick thing was placed before his lips. However, it wasn´t half as bad as it had been last time, because Cloud actually liked Yazoo, and he knew the other cared about him, and Yazoo had done it for him too, hadn´t he? Inwardly bracing himself, the blond looked up to see if it was all right, what he did, and then, shyly, his tongue darted out to lick over the rosy, swollen flesh. He was a bit surprised that it didn´t taste bad at all, a bit salty maybe, but not disgusting, and so he carefully licked over the erection some more.

Yazoo moaned, his lustful gaze taking in those lovely eyes and that slick tongue. "Oh, Cloud," he mewled encouragingly, and he reached down to stroke over spiky, blond locks. Pulling his cock some more, he watched excitedly as the tip occasionally bumped against Cloud's tongue. The boy licked him very well, and Yazoo was surprised to realize that he had never really been in this position before of feeding his cock to someone. It was a very heady experience. Rubbing over firm nipples encased in his strapless teal and black velvety bustier, Yazoo's cock twitched as Cloud tasted him.

"Cloud..." Yazoo said finally, and in gentle tones, "when you feel ready, take the head of my cock between your lips and try sucking me..." and he had to briefly close his eyes against the pleasure, before looking back down into those innocent eyes.

It thrilled Cloud a bit to see that what he did pleased Yazoo, and he became a bit more confident. After one last lick, he opened his mouth wide, and let it glide over the head, testing how far he could go and finding that it wasn´t very far. But still, it was almost half of Yazoo´s cock he could take in... Wrapping his lips closely around the thick shaft, the blond started to move his head fore- and backwards, looking up again to see if he was doing good.

"Ohhhhh," Yazoo's cheeks flushed and he threw his head back, trying not to buck his hips into Cloud's warm, obliging mouth. Trying to get a hold on his breathing, he smiled down at that precious little face. "You are doing... very well," he said dreamily, knowing that this particular client was not the sort to ever tell Cloud this. Most clients that could afford the Lotus, despite their breeding or sizeable bank accounts, did not have the consideration to tell a working girl when he or she was doing a good job... you knew you did well if they came back, and if Rufus wanted some of what you offered. Cloud would do just fine here, Yazoo was certain of it. This whole situation proved almost too much for Yazoo, as he was incredibly aroused now, and Cloud was making him feel ever so good. He still had to fuck the boy, so carefully and regrettably, the silver haired youth withdrew his shaft from Cloud's sucking mouth, and the resistance of those lips tugging his skin made his body quake. "Yes!!" he breathed.

Cloud was almost a bit sad that he was left empty again, because he had just gotten the hang of it and it was strangely arousing to suck that fat, salty stick. He gave a light moan when Yazoo withdrew and licked his red, pouty lips. Meanwhile his erection had slowly come back and his dick was resting against his belly, throbbing and full, waiting to be milked again.

"W-what´s going to happen now?" Cloud asked, even though he knew fully well what had happened the last time. It still gave him a sinking feeling, however...

"Fuck him," Hollander's hand still moved idly, stroking a thick, rosy shaft, and his gaze was predatory. Yazoo was pretty certain if all of this went well, that Cloud would have a regular customer, bittersweet news, but perhaps, sometimes the silver haired youth might be included for variety. The executive's tone was blunt, and the arousal was evident in his voice.

"Yes..." Yazoo acknowledged, and he lightly crawled backwards down a young, prone body, his wet erection and balls sliding gently along Cloud's chest, belly, until it met with Cloud's own penis, which roused from its slumber again. Looking playfully down into Cloud's eyes, their faces quite close to each other now, Yazoo rubbed his pelvis against Cloud's for a moment, so that they could both get some pleasure and relief.

Cloud sucked in a deep breath, grinding his erection against Yazoo´s because it felt good, and he felt safe with that warm body so close to his. It was as if he knew it now, it was familiar and nice, but still... "Will it hurt again?" he whispered, his voice shaking a bit as he bit his tongue, trying to avoid looking at the fat old man that had so brutally stolen his innocence and virginity.

Yazoo gasped in surprise at Cloud's expert rubbing. Someone had been practicing since they last saw each other! "It very well might, my dear, because my cock will be larger than my tongue or my fingers... you just tell me if I am hurting you, alright? I will make sure to slow down and be gentle with your body." Yazoo's fingertip gingerly pressed inside the still wet entrance, feeling around and stretching the boy.

"O-okay!" Cloud hitched, at the intruding finger feeling him up from the inside. It wasn´t very comfortable, but it didn´t hurt either, and the friction from his cock made him still aroused enough to enjoy their close togetherness. He didn´t know what to do really, and shifted his body a little to get more comfortable, but that was the moment when Yazoo´s fingers touched something inside him, that made sparks fly through his body and he tensed, gasping.

"Shhhh, relax, my dear," Yazoo didn't bother whispering, only spoke gently, because even though he spoke to soothe Cloud, this was exactly what the client wanted to hear. He leaned forward to lick over Cloud's lips and then suckle the blond's earlobe, teasing it with his tongue. Adding another finger, he scissored them, continuing to let them glide and massage along Cloud's insides, before pressing his prostate again.

Relaxing was easier said than done, however, when every time this sensitive spot was touched, his whole body went rigid as if it had been electrified! But oh did this feel good! It was so very different from the time he had spent alone with Hollander, even though they both did more or less the same things! But now he wanted even more inside him, wanted to be touched more and the thought of that big, wet rosy thing inside him made him... excited! His eyes dropped down to it, and he gave another whimper, wishing he could cling to Yazoo´s neck or something, because this was feeling so good! His legs were spread wide again, and his hips were pushing down onto those fingers, as he mewled and moaned.

Yazoo was able to fairly quickly turn two fingers into three, then four. Stroking Cloud's prostate really was the key, and he hoped Mr. Hollander took notes as far as how pleasurable it could be for them both to just invest a little more effort. A willing body was much more delicious than an unwilling one... even if the emotional reactions were compelling. He did understand the need for Cloud's innocence, his uncertainty. Even if Hollander's addiction was to Cloud's fear, his disgust, then Cloud could still be himself even, and his body would still crave the pleasure. Their bodies were only human after all. He knew this might be too much to hope for, but he still held out a bit of hope, for the client really held this situation in his hands. Easily slipping four fingers in and out of the delectable little body, fingertips idly brushing over the sensitive little bud, Yazoo whispered, "Are you ready for me, Cloud?"

"Yes, yes," Cloud breathed, almost eager, because ready he was! His cheeks were flushed and his cock was leaking, but he hadn´t wanted to appear pushy, so he endured the sweet torture. But now, he couldn´t wait any longer, he needed it, and a sob of relief could be heard when Yazoo finally entered him, slowly, gently feeling Cloud´s craving, empty body. When he was inside, Cloud could feel Yazoo still for a moment, probably to give the blond time to adjust, but Cloud had been stretched expertly, so he just gave an encouraging push with his pelvis.

Yazoo full out groaned as he felt those buttocks devouring him, and he let Cloud undulate against him for another moment before he pushed back. He pushed in slowly and withdrew, enjoying the feel of such a young, fresh body. "Your body is heaven, Cloud..." He had to shut his eyes again, driving in slow, powerful thrusts, seeking that prostate again before he would pick up speed.

"Th-thank you..." Cloud rasped, for lack of anything better to reply to. His wrists pulled at the restraints because Yazoo was so slow and it was agonizing! His whole body was shuddering and trembling with need and he could barely breath without moaning! "C-could you go fa-faster, please?" the blond finally blurted out, because he really couldn´t take it anymore, that slow gliding inside him; he needed it harder and way faster!!!

Yazoo opened his eyes to look down at the clear urgency in the blond's expression, and smiled, surprised again. Score 2 for Cloud! "Of course," he gasped and grabbed hold of slender little hips and pulled Cloud's body to him in a faster rhythm, maintaining his angle to hit that special spot. "How'm I doing?" Yazoo wanted to hear Cloud moan some more, it would feed their pleasure and he was certain, Hollander's.

"Ahh!" Cloud´s back arched off the mattress as his sweet spot was pierced so expertly. He moved his head back, to dizzily stare at the ceiling while he was fucked in a hard, fast rhythm now and little tears of relief came to his eyes. "S-so good!" he moaned. He felt too good to care about being ashamed or dignified or to even think about what they were doing and that someone was watching them; he just let his body move on its own, meeting with Yazoo´s sharp thrusts, pressing down on that delicious cock inside him and rubbing his own erection against any contact he could get.

"Ohh, that's good to know...." Yazoo moaned, and he pounded into that little body, watching Cloud's cock bouncing against his belly occasionally after it was sandwiched in between them every so often. Oh, he bet _that_ felt good...

Mr. Hollander's eyes watched the little blond's face now in complete wonder, his hand almost ceasing its stroking. He realized he had taken the wrong path indeed. George Hollander, although a bank executive, had only recently been promoted, and was not making the massive sums his colleagues were just yet. He had purchased Cloud as a celebratory gift to himself, and though he was happy for the virginal innocence, he could not reconcile his purchase in his mind. He had forced himself on Cloud to fulfill his need, desperately worried and preoccupied about his situation... and above all resentful and seeking some sort of sadistic satisfaction. Although he had not visibly injured the boy, he realized now, with these needy cries of pleasure, how brutal he had been.

After the auction, Hollander left, having temporarily filled a void inside himself, but really, he had only made it worse. The need came back, and he had overspent his reserves for the time being, (something he would undoubtedly be ridiculed for at the bank if they only knew,) needing it reenacted for him, so this time, he expected the best, and he did not want to be kept waiting, but now, these beauties had shown him how pleasurable it could be not to rush, but to throw oneself into rapture.

Yazoo kept his rhythm going, drawing up on his knees to thrust with the power of his thighs while he grasped Cloud's erection in his hand, pulling it firmly in his fingers, his other hand still holding on to a small hip. He was so close.... "Cloud, cum with me..."

"N-hun!" Cloud nodded frantically at that, his hips jerking up and down again, wildly, ferally, desperately. He needed to cum, for Yazoo to pound into him to make that restless, tingling feeling in his belly go away or grow till it exploded into a bunch of fireworks that would melt his brain!

At the feeling of Cloud's hips pressing him, mercilessly riding his cock, Yazoo couldn't even speak, only threw his head back, squeezing the boy's shaft as he pulled up on it reflexively, his body convulsing and he cried out his orgasm filling the boy's body with his hot semen. His hips kept bucking on their own, spearing that tiny little pleasure bud as his body shuddered violently.

Cloud came with a soft cry as well, spurting his seed all over his belly again. His body convulsed another few times, before it sank back, pleasantly exhausted. Panting, Cloud lifted his heavy lids a bit, opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn´t, it was too much. He was tired now and wanted to roll into a ball and sleep.

Breath slowing, becoming deeper, as he came down from his orgasm, Yazoo looked approvingly down at Cloud and caressed his cheek so that he might feel free to rest now. His body would become used to all the sex after a while, but Yazoo was certain that he would retain his apartment on the elite floor and he was to be commended-- Shallow, ragged breathing interrupted Yazoo's blissful thoughts and before he was fully aware, still in his haze, he felt the bed shift as a knee rested against it and a stiff cockhead prodded his lips. Mr. Hollander had been so aroused by the scene that he needed release as well. Yazoo opened up for him and desperately, the executive pressed inside, his fingers settling on the nape of Yazoo's neck to guide his head until he swallowed the cock over and over. Using his tongue and sucking with his lips, Yazoo let his head be fucked until hot seed filled his mouth, his hazy green eyes looking up into urgent brown ones.

"Yesssss," Hollander exclaimed as he came, moaning out his release, his hips thrusting on their own now, and when he had finally gained awareness again, he pulled out of Yazoo's mouth and looked soberly at them both.

"I... thank you," he said humbly, stroking over silver hair and looking down into Cloud's eyes with the deepest fondness. Knowing he wouldn't see either one of them again for a while, Hollander inwardly resolved to come back as he straightened his clothes and left the envelope on Cloud's dresser as he walked out of the room.

Cloud lazily watched the scene, snuggling into the cushions. "Could you release me now, please?" he asked weakly, giving a small yawn. Casting his eyes downwards, a new blush heating his cheeks, he added a small "And thank you..."

Untying Cloud's wrists, rubbing them lightly, Yazoo tucked him in. Cloud really was so young still, as mature as he seemed... Yazoo found him so adorable right now, he had to fight off the urge to nuzzle his little nose. "I'm really glad I got to be here with you," he smiled down at the blond, "Get some rest, you did great tonight," and the silver haired youth returned to his room for a shower and to enjoy the rest of his quiet evening.

*

"So what kind of surprise is it?" the boy asked excitedly. His birthday last week had been really a lot of fun despite the presence of two less-than-welcome guests, and now another surprise just had him feeling so doted upon and spoiled. Of course, that was as it should be, at least in Kadaj's teenage mind.

"You will see soon enough," Sephiroth just languidly replied, and drove the car into the city´s red light district. Kadaj was sitting behind him, blissfully unaware of what was going on. He probably thought that he and Sephiroth were going on a road trip or so... Well, good enough for him, it spared Sephiroth a scene, at least for now. He couldn´t wait to arrive at their destination, it really had been stressful lately. And Kadaj hadn´t been a good boy at all; actually, he was getting quite on Sephiroth´s delicate nerves these days, ever since he had hit puberty. "Did you pack the clothes and your toothbrush as I told you?" he asked, looking into the rearview mirror. It didn´t really matter, but it would keep Kadaj distracted...

"Yah, I did!" Kadaj pressed as much of the sullen teenage attitude as he could, but managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, knowing Sephiroth would most likely run them off the road for an ass-whooping if he dared do it. He felt so fortunate! His big brother was taking him somewhere special and only when Loz and Yazoo weren't home! Kadaj was certain that he was in the running for Sephiroth's favorite now. He had always wanted to be, but their big brother seemed to always be more worried about Yazoo, even though the middle child had left them to go 'have relations' (as Sephiroth had put it) with strange men. He didn't understand that at all, and frankly, it bothered him a lot that Yazoo didn't care enough to come home more.

Well, whatever, Kadaj would become Sephiroth's favorite now, and if it bothered Yazoo, then he would just have to come home then and fight him for it- just then two figures on the street caught Kadaj's eye. Off to the right side of the vehicle, a young and beautiful girl and boy stood, wearing colorful clothes that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. His eyes lowering, Kadaj could almost see their... blushing furiously, Kadaj's eyes met Sephiroth's, who had glanced in the rearview mirror again. "Brother, what are they?"

Sephiroth just "hn"ed and took another corner. "They are whores, selling their bodies. Like Yazoo does," the man finally answered, lifting a thin brow. He was quite sick of all the constant questions. 'Sephiroth, what is this...' 'Sephiroth, why is that...' 'Sephiroth, why can´t I stay up longer?' 'Sephiroth, why do I have to study that, it´s boring!' Feeling a headache coming, he massaged his temple, holding the wheel still and driving past some more hideous sluts. "You have anything against it?"

Kadaj couldn't quit staring at them when Sephiroth had mentioned that they were like Yazoo. He saw another group of youth dressed in flamboyant, revealing clothes... This must not have been a very good part of town... "What if I do?" he answered a bit petulantly. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do that. His mind had created these stories of Yazoo in the arms of nasty, perverted men... and he shuddered, feeling a bit sick. To think his brother actually liked that life... He instantly got an image of the bewitching redhead doing the same thing. His cheeks flushed and he angrily crossed his arms, scowling at the whores that displayed their merchandise mainly to Sephiroth as the car passed.

"Sephiroth, why would they want to do that? I don't understand. Why would such a thing ever make Yazoo happy?!"

The man´s left eye twitched in annoyance. There the runt went again... At least he could see the Golden Lotus ahead of them. "Well..." he replied sweetly, honking away one of the whores that had gotten too close to his precious car, "I suppose it is either because they are dead broke and need the money, or..." he took another corner, honking angrily again as he was almost hit by another car. "... they really enjoy being fucked. In case of your brother, I assume the latter is appropriate."

Kadaj gasped, "Sephiroth, you said 'fuck' just now. Why do I get in trouble when I say 'fuck'? It's not fair."

"Oh, shut up!" the man bellowed, snarling at the boy via the rearview mirror. His patience was wearing really thin now after two hours trapped in a car with the pubescent blabber mouth. "You don´t get to say it, because you are a little brat," he then replied, in a forced, calm manner, taking a deep breath, and driving into the alley that lead to the Golden Lotus´ parking lot. "But since today is a special day," he added, killing the engine and looking over his shoulder with a thin smile. "you might be allowed to say it as often as you like from now on."

The teen winced a bit when he'd heard his brother yell. Sephiroth could be frightening sometimes, but he didn't really take offense at being called a brat. He knew he was spoiled, and it suited him just fine. "Oh really?" he asked, his interest showing through despite his feigned indifference. "What happens today, brother?" Kadaj asked, as he was already reaching for the door handle.

"Today..." Sephiroth smirked, getting out of the car and moving around it to open the trunk "Today, you will become an adult." He took out the boy´s suitcase and handed it over to him. "You will start to take responsibility and make me proud." His eyes settled on the teen, narrowing, "Won´t you?"

Kadaj's eyes sparkled, "Oh yes!! Sephiroth, I really do want to make you proud of me!!" He set his bag down and threw his arms around his big brother, looking up into that beautifully perfect face. "Um, but how do I do that, sir?"

"First, you will learn some patience and wait and see for yourself," Sephiroth replied, his smirk growing wider. He pushed the boy away from him, not feeling in the mood for affection, and then went for the back door that was already held open by Rude. He wasn´t sure, but it seemed that the man was a bit stiff today, as he saw them coming; but it wasn´t as if Sephiroth cared.

"Mister Shinra awaits me," he simply told the man, who gave a curt nod and beckoned them in.

tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

BlackDomina71 – _Thank you so much, love!!! XD Yeah, Poor Barret, he is everyman in a sea of Bishis XD so we needed to give him some good lovin's, and I love the thought of Gen being his dom. I would be so addicted to Gen if I were him. _Well, there might have been a little bit of tension, but nothing really noticable XD As you said, they are professionals. A cat fight would have been nice though XD Haha, I yet have to experience the feeling of being allmighty, but I work hard on it XD

Psycho Steph_ - Yay!!! So glad you liked the Tagteam on Barret!!! XDDDD I wouldn't be able to stand it either, in a good way. I wouldn't have held out as long as he did, I think. Yeah, it is great that they are going to try. So we'll see what happens!!! I agree, they both need the cuddling a lot, poor lil babes. _Haha, poor thing! *hands you a fan and some snow* I enjoyed seeing Yazoo being the domineering part as well, it suits him very well, I think! I suppose Gen has some trust issues, but hopefully he and Yazoo can work it out *sigh*

Rina – _Yay, we happy you likie, Rina babe!!! XDDDD Sweet, Rina Valentine!! XD What would your weapon of choice be? Yesh, your Xmas report right!!! Can't wait to read it!!! Yeah, Gen and Yaz are really weird together now, aren't they? But at least they are decided that they want to try still. TTYL!! _Awwwwwww, c´mere!!!! *huggles you tightly and hands you some very strong coffee* Hehe, you could easily pass for Vin´s sister, you pritee gurl you!!! Yeah, you know, after reading your last email, I actually had to snicker too XD Glad you still enjoy it and Rina might get moar :D

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much!!! Yeah, they are sweet!!! We didn't want to leave it like that, with all the awkwardness. _Yes, somehow they´ll work it out ^^ They have to work with each other and besides, I really think they want to trust and like each other, it´s just difficult for them to do so XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thanks!!! XD Yeah, I guess with victims of abuse like that, it could go either way. Yazoo doesn't want to do that to anyone, ever, but he had a great time tonight, knowing this is what Barret likes. Yeah, this was actually pretty hawt, and then Yazoo didn't have to share his butt for a change. XD _Oh, you´re absolutely right! I don´t think that Yazoo is power hungry and oppressive (like another certain someone); he really enjoys this, because he can give someone pleasure. And well, he gets some independence back, I guess :) You gotta thank Cheph for seeing that side of Barret, it was her wonderful idea ^__^

Natzilla – _Hey, Nat-Nat!!!! Yesh, that is so me, advocating for Barret again! XD After that initial story, I decided I really like him, he is a funny guy, and I wanted him to get good lovin's, but also he could be the cool one who would give Yaz a chance to dominate him instead of just tapping that ass like they all do. And I also thought maybe some readers might not want to read Barretzoo necessarily, so hopefully this makes it easier. Being Barret prolly has its tough times, being such a non-bishi in a bishi-lovin' world. LMAO!! XD Yesh, I would so love to see them together, wearing those outfits of theirs!!! I think these are my favorite outfits so far, aside from that enchantress dressing gown, which you will pretty much see Yaz wearing a lot as my creativity is starting to run out. I can't seem to top that one, I love it so much. Wish I had one. XDDD But their clothes should hopefully still be good. If you have any clothing recommendations, lemme know... and thank you for the piccie dedication btw!!! I was drooling from both ends. That is the perfect Yaz body!! *worships Nat-Nat's brilliance!!!* Poor Gen-Gen's a loner, so he isn't very familiar with closeness, it seems. Every girl for herself, and Yaz doesn't really know how to be friends either, but he likes Gen a lot. OMG, Sephy being spanked *cums* And Yaz would have the biggest hard-on because that is something he has never ever seen before. XD He would prolly unknowingly start moaning or masturbating to it and then everyone is like, "Uh, Yaz..." and the secret would be out!! LMAO!! And then Yazoo would be like, "Mm, my bad..." XDDDD Yeah, we will see how Sephy takes Angeal being around, coming soon!!! *snuggles you!!* _Haha, you´re so right, it was ChephCheph´s idea (notice the 'h's please) XD Uhm, there´s not much to tell about Gen´s family actually… I think we mentioned in one of the earlier chapters that he doesn´t know anything about his parents, whether they died or abandoned him. He lived a few years in an orphanage I guess, and then became a prostitute till he made it to the top floor. Tehehehe, Angeal spanking Seph in front of the whole GL personal… that´d be sweet indeed :D I think your second suggestion sounds a bit more plausible though XD Ah, we´ll see soon enough ;)

Lenko – _Thanks, love!!! XD Yesh, I think Yazzy and Gen are a fantastic team, and it was pretty hawt that Gen liked what Yaz was doing and was turned on by it all. Of course, he is still Sephy-struck, but it is understandable. Yeah, I guess it could have gone either way, but I chose flowerchild!Yaz in this case, where he would like to just bring people more pleasure than hurt them. He wouldn't last long at the Lotus anyway if he took his crazy side with him, gotta love it tho1 XDDD Yesh, Gen and Yaz do want to be friends, and it is awesome that they both do want to be. We shall see what happens, but I am glad they are trying too! XD _Thank you so much for the awesome review^^ *huggles* Hehe, there must be something good about having Sephiroth as your brother I guess XD And yes, the difference between them is that Yazoo would never force himself on someone, he´s too sweet for that^^ I must admit, I am not quite sure if they are friends either. They really have a strange relationship, Gen and Yaz, that is. But I keep my fingers crossed XD

Soyna – _Thanks!!! Yesh, they are an odd couple aren't they, sometimes really magical and sometimes, like the last chappies, unpleasant at times. It was kind of Gen's assertion that Yaz was a guest in his work area and that Yaz couldn't question him, you know that whole pulling rank thing, but Yaz didn't mind, he was a bit buzzed anyway from his boozin'. XDD He was feeling pretty good! _Ah, for being it the first time, Yazoo did pretty well, don´t you think? XD Of course, Genesis has far more experience ;) Hehe, they really are a bit complicated, and so is their relationship, but all will work out, hopefully^^

IA1979 – _Hey, how are you? How is it? Are you traveling for work? Or for vacation? Where to? Thank you so much for reviewing!! XD Yeah, I was pretty excited to see how you all felt about this chappy in particular. It is a bit different, but it was way fun to write!! LMAO!! Yesh, sometimes Barret's talking can be disatrous! XDDDD I only saw AC and a bit of the DoC cutscenes, but does Cloud actually ever listen or react to Barret? LOL!! XDDD Yesh, these boys have very busy brains, don't they? XD Yeah, I think Yaz will think about Seph a lot more too, Seph is his everything, even if it is unconscious, but we will try to wean him away from that. He can't let anyone else in while Seph is always his greatest love, but Yaz is aware that he can be an asshole now. Before, Seph was really good at hiding it. Yesh, Genesis is the shiznit!!! XDDDDDD *wants* Yesh, you too!!! Have a great time!!! *huggles* _Yay, I´m glad you have still time to read and review fics!!! And I guess you´re lucky; while europe is drowned in snow you got nice weather! The credits for the costumes go mostly to Chephren, she´s really fantastic at picking outfits! Yeah, no one can blame Gen for thinking about Seph XD *sends some sephy luff over*

FinalFantasyAerith – _Hey, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love!! XD Glad you are enjoying it so far!!! XDDDDD _Haha, thank you! I hope you´ll enjoy the remaining chapters as well, we´d love to hear your opinion on them!!!

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys, you truly are the bestest reviewers ever!!! We hope you liked the new chapter as well, and tell us what you think about it? ^__^**


	25. Chapter 25

** *waves* Welcome to chapter 25. Wow, 25 chapters... That´s almost worth celebrating XD**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj (Lotus hallway,) Loz, Angeal (Confrontation,) Rufus**

**Superkalifragi: Sephiroth, Tseng, Angeal (Lotus hallway, Ruffy's office) Kadaj (scene with Loz and Yaz)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Gl 25

Kadaj did as he was told and held his tongue, not wanting to upset his brother any further, but he was just dying to know what this place was! It all looked so ritzy, very well taken care of, and there was a doorman and everything!!

Tseng already awaited them with a tight, frosty expression. It was heartbreaking how in awe the little boy was, how big his eyes went as he took in all the lavish comfort and rich, red carpets and golden chandeliers. So innocent, so naive and trusting, and he was being betrayed by his own kin...

"Welcome," Tseng just said neutrally, "I will guide you to your room, so you may get accustomed. Mister Shinra will have a talk with you and Kadaj later." Sephiroth didn´t bother answering, he just followed the man to the elevator and up to the top floor. They got out and headed down the hall, where one of the rooms had been prepared

Meanwhile Yazoo was just heading back from the first leisurely bath he'd decided to take in a few weeks. Although his shower was efficient and private, he really didn't languish in it the way he loved doing in that grand tub. Pulling on his favorite black enchantress dressing gown, Yazoo made his way back down the hall in bare feet on his own this time, sending Reno on his way. He just wasn't feeling like having sex this morning. As he walked quietly back toward his room, Yazoo saw Tseng up ahead. The silver haired youth didn't have a chance to say 'good morning' though, because his eyes had already drifted to a taller figure with a long thick silvery mane. Yazoo's heart stopped. Following Sephiroth was his baby brother, who froze when he saw the middle child.

"W-What...." he stammered, and then quickly ran down the hall to meet them. Tears came to Yazoo's wide emerald eyes as he threw his arms around Kadaj. "Kadaj!!! What a surprise! Did you come to visit me?"

Kadaj stiffened as he felt Yazoo holding him, and the lean, hard body underneath such thin fabric, and his eyes shifted up to Sephiroth's smug expression, crestfallen. "I don't know...." Was _this_ the big surprise?! If so, then Kadaj was not feeling so doted upon after all...

Sephiroth wasn´t very pleased to have Yazoo here yet either, but well... Now it had happened and wasn´t to be made undone anyways. He just hoped the youth would save him the theatrics. "Well, in a way one could say that you are right... I think Kadaj will stay here now, so you can spend some quality time, get to know each other anew..." His lips twitched up in amusement. "Kadaj is a grown up now and should do his bit to keep and support the family."

Tseng, who waited discreetly in the background, felt incredibly disgusted with the man right now, and his fists clenched, but he didn´t say anything. The Fairy had looked so very happy when he saw his little brother, so delighted that he would come to 'visit!' Had Tseng known that Yazoo had no clue about what was going on, he might have carefully prepared the poor boy...

At the other end of the floor, Angeal was sitting in a chair in a small elite VIP room Rufus had recently fashioned out of one of the vacant bedrooms, nervously playing with his drink, waiting for Yazoo to show up. He had finally made up his mind; they needed to talk. He needed to know what had happened, why Yazoo was in such a place and to get him out of here. A commotion in the hallway drew his attention however, and he got slowly up to see what it was all about.

Yazoo just stared at Sephiroth's face, in utter shock once he had figured out that this was not one of Sephiroth's odd jokes. "WHAT?!" He held the baby close to him, feeling Kadaj's future slipping away, his own body trembling. He needed to hold onto his brother now, or he might just lose his grip on all that he had ever known to be real. Tears began cascading down his cheeks and uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. "He will NOT stay here!!!!! This will NOT be his LIFE! You will take him home _NOW_!!!" Yazoo could not see straight, he was so angry, and as much as he loved Sephiroth, he hated him just as much right now... Yazoo's life was one thing, but how DARE he try and mess up Kadaj's as well. What was he_ thinking_?!

Word had spread through the Golden Lotus about the beautiful new arrivals, as someone had seen the baggage Kadaj had toted behind him. Loz couldn't help himself, Tifa had just opened the bar and asked him to fill her in as well. When he saw Kadaj and Yazoo and heard his beautiful and usually serene brother having an emotional breakdown, Loz ran to him immediately. Upon hearing more of what his pretty brother said though, his face darkened.

"Seph," he asked sternly, "why are you doing this?" He really _really_ hoped his ears had deceived him, or he had interpreted the whole situation wrong. He knew he did that sometimes…

Kadaj just let himself be held by his long haired sibling, but the truth was, he didn't get the implications of all that Sephiroth had said. He knew he was at the Golden Lotus though, and that Sephiroth wanted him to stay with Yazoo now, but the rest... Sephiroth was leaving him here? _Doesn't he love me? _He couldn't find words to speak, and he didn't want to until he understood what was happening. He had never seen Yazoo so upset...

"...Brilliant." Sephiroth´s eyes narrowed as more and more people came to watch the scene, and this really wasn´t what he needed right now. Turning towards Tseng, he said sharply, "Do something, get these people away!"

The man just clenched his jaw, feeling like he´d feel very content with his fist in the silver head´s face, but still, Sephiroth was right. He was responsible to keep things nice and pleasing for the guests, and this dramatic family scene wasn´t doing anything to help at all.

"Loz, go back to the kitchen, I am sure you have enough to do. Kadaj, you will come with me, I will show you to your room now." He turned back to Sephiroth with frosty eyes, saying, "You might want to take care of your brother yourself." There was no way he´d relieve this asshole from the Fairy´s well deserved wrath. "Please, gentlemen, there is nothing to be seen here, go back and enjoy your stay," he then ordered the other guests, before he took Kadaj by the hand and guided him to his quarters.

Sephiroth just snorted, and with a morose look at his sobbing brother, took him by the wrist and dragged him to his room, so they could speak in quiet. He hadn´t expected Yazoo to overreact that much...

Angeal meanwhile stood by the door way, paralyzed. What was going on here?! Had that been Sephiroth, and his other sons? Little Kadaj and Loz?! And why were they all here? Sephiroth hadn´t... had he?! Needing to sit down, for his legs gave out underneath him, Angeal buried his face in his hands, trying to clear his mind and make sense of the situation.

*

As the door slammed behind him, Yazoo looked at his brother through large teary eyes and asked angrily, his sobs calming down now, his voice a harsh growl, "WHY?!!" He knew the consequences would be great, but he really didn't give a flying fuck about disobedience right now.

"Why, I thought you´d be delighted to have him here, spend time together, do all that brotherly stuff, ...you know," Sephiroth replied coolly, casually flipping down on one of the chairs and watching his little brother with a lifted brow. "Aren´t you happy that he is here now? He has looked down on you for so long, and now I thought he should learn his lesson, and see first hand what an amazing job you´re doing. That´ll teach him to be so haughty, won´t it?"

Yazoo felt his anger falter... and he resented how easily he fell into confusion when it came to his big brother. "Not in this capacity!!! NOT as a prostitute!! If this was what you meant by him understanding, then no, thank you!! I felt hurt that he hates me, yes, but I would rather he continue hating me forever than give up his freedom..." Yazoo's eyes narrowed, "this is all awfully convenient for you, isn't it? Monetarily, I mean... so Kadaj's education... that was never going to happen?"

"Oh, of course it was to happen. And it still does," Sephiroth replied calmly, the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement again. My, he was cute when he got so flustered and agitated like that... Focusing his thoughts back on the topic at hand, the elder said with a lenient tone, "I am sure Kadaj will learn a lot here, especially about people skills, and you and Loz are here to support him. What a happy little family you will make, I am almost envious," his voice had fallen down to a low, mocking purr, as he laughed the distressed boy right in the face. Oh this was so hilarious!

Yazoo grew icy in the face of that condescension and ridicule, from one who he thought loved him. Quick as a flash, Yazoo charged forward and backhanded Sephiroth with his fist. This was the second time he'd hit someone in anger, but had he not been so blinded by it, he still would have felt no remorse. "How DARE you?!!"

Sephiroth´s head flew to the side, but his hand quickly shot up, catching Yazoo´s wrist and twisting it. Expression growing blank, he moved his jaw, adjusting it and slowly turned his head back, eyes narrowing. He stood, pulling Yazoo closer, despite the fact that it must hurt his brother, and icily said, "This is no democracy. My decision is made, regardless of your whining. Life´s a bitch, take it like a man and get used to it."

Still scowling at that beautifully perfect face, Yazoo knew something was seriously wrong in his brother's mind. Was he really that spoiled being Lord of the Manor that it was alright to ruin 3 lives? He could find no way to rationalize any of it. Even Loz had managed to end up here. Something Sephiroth had said before was bothering him too.

"And what about _your_ people skills, Brother? We are not all made to be obedient for you..."

"There are two kinds of people in this world, Yazoo" Sephiroth stated, finally letting go of his brother´s wrist, but his face was still a cool, impenetrable mask. "There are those who rule, and those who are ruled. Clearly, we are members of different groups. Look at you, look at what you are. You are so eager to please, so keen on being obedient, and this is where your and your brothers' place is: at the bottom of the food chain. Don´t try to concern yourself with matters you are not capable of understanding. Be a good boy and let the adults take care of the important stuff." He had a look at his watch, before he announced, slightly unnerved, "I´m out of here. Take care of your brother and make sure he gets the money in." And with that, he turned and walked to the door.

Yazoo was livid, in fact, he had yet to calm down at all. So this was the way his brother felt about him? Little stupid, subordinate Yazoo?! The way Sephiroth, the center of his universe, was seeing him, Yazoo might as well have been subhuman, incapable of free thought other than providing him a hole to fuck... Tears came to his eyes again, as he realized that that was _just_ what he had been made to be. He would not cry in front of his brother again though. Yazoo would not show his feelings to someone who didn't care about them ever again. "How dare you judge me for this life you have created. You have no idea who I really am at all. See if I am _ever_ obedient to you again."

Sephiroth simply closed the door behind him, and walked down the corridor to get the hell out of here. He would teach Yazoo to be disobedient. That boy behaved like a petulant child right now! But there was no use in arguing this at the moment; Sephiroth wasn´t someone to argue anyways. He made decisions.

As he got down to his car, he spotted a slightly familiar figure there, though, and narrowed his eyes.

Did he know that man?

*

"What's your name?" Kadaj asked the handsome bodyguard as he brought the boy to a lavish bedroom done in a green and gold motif a couple of rooms down from Yazoo's. Kadaj had heard Yazoo's angry voice as they walked away, but this room was too far away to hear anything anymore. In a way, he was grateful, because his heart was breaking. Sephiroth, his beloved big brother, didn't want to live with him anymore... and now, he had to live in this whorehouse?

"My name is Tseng," Tseng said calmly, setting the boy´s luggage aside and giving it a short sidelong glance. "Is this all you have brought with you?"

"Hello Tseng," Kadaj said politely, "Yes, I didn't know I would be staying for very long..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't help it, and he inwardly berated himself for crying in front of the man. "I'm sorry..." he said gravely as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Don´t be," Tseng replied. Inwardly he sighed and wished he was allowed to be more gentle to the working girls, but the truth was that he couldn´t get attached to them. He´d had to kill one of them one time too many already to know that getting too emotionally involved would ruin him. So he steeled himself, and said very curtly, "I am not sure if you are fully aware of the facts, but I will sum it up for you so we are on clear terms here: your brother sold you to this whore house and you will be staying here for a long time indeed. That is: you will stay as long as Mister Shinra will let you. Did you understand that?" Sometimes, he hated his job so very much. Maybe it was better if he got Yazoo to explain the rules of the Golden Lotus to the youth later, he could be more gentle, and Kadaj certainly needed someone to comfort him.

Kadaj looked up into those brown eyes that made him feel better even though the man was looking at him very seriously. "Brother sold me?"

"...Yes," Tseng affirmed, feeling more and more uncomfortable. "For not an insignificant amount of money." His eyes drifted through the room again, trying to avoid the horribly young looking boy. "How old are you?"

Sephiroth sold him for money?? "I turned 13 this past week... why?"

Thirteen? THIRTEEN?! Tseng couldn´t believe Rufus had taken that.... _child_ in at all!! There was a silent consent in this establishment that no one got in who was under the age of 14. Admittedly, that was still far too young, but Kadaj had just turned thirteen! Somehow, Tseng felt incredibly disappointed in his employer, not to speak of the murderous feelings he harbored for one certain silver haired aristocrat.

"...Nothing," he just muttered at Kadaj, but then he straightened and asked expressionlessly, "How would you like it if I get your brothers for you? They might make you feel more comfortable, and they can tell you how things work here. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes!!! I would like to see them very much... Thank you," Kadaj said humbly. For all of his spoiled ways, he wasn't feeling very important right now, and he had acted out like that mainly because he thought it might bring him closer to Sephiroth, who was clearly the dominant force in their lives. But it hadn't served him very well and now, Kadaj was feeling... lost. Talking to his brothers was just the thing to make him feel better.

Tseng just nodded and then left the room, finding Loz at the bar, talking to Tifa. He gave a brief instruction that the man was allowed off duty for a while, to comfort his brother. Then Tseng braced himself and politely knocked against Yazoo´s bedroom door. The young man didn't feel like answering, and instead opened the door himself.

"Hello, Tseng," he greeted as he looked up into the beautiful bodyguard's face.

"Hello," the man answered, knowing all too well that the corridor was observed by cameras, so he had to keep the conversation short and down to the point. "I was wondering if you would like to spend time with Kadaj, he seems to be in need of some emotional support. Also, if it isn´t too much of a bother, I would suggest that you inform him about the rules here, seeing that he will stay for some time now..."

"Yes, of course, I can do that. Thank you, Tseng," he replied blankly. Sephiroth had just left, and Yazoo was in a terrible mood, and really wanted to be alone, but he immediately felt selfish because he knew all too well, at least in part, how Kadaj must be feeling right now. He lowered his eyes, not wishing to be rude, but he didn't feel like being pleasant, and he hoped Tseng would understand, because he needed the walk between his room and Kadaj's to calm down. Stepping outside his room, he turned back though, "Can you tell me which one?"

"Room 509", Tseng replied calmly. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"That is very kind of you," Yazoo replied, but shook his head. He could not look at Tseng again. The bodyguard had nothing to do with this and was only being polite, but Yazoo had no wish to be friendly or nice right now, and he did not want sympathy. Tseng was one of the most wonderful people Yazoo had ever met and he didn't want to snap at him or do something rude, so he just needed to be alone.

"I understand," Tseng just said, adding a muttered "I am truly sorry," just because it broke his heart to see his wonderful fairy so miserable. He hadn´t forgotten how crestfallen Yazoo had been just half an hour ago, and he never thought he could, ever. With another short bow, he left the young man alone to report to Rufus.

*

Down in the parking lot, Angeal stood, patiently waiting for his eldest son. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth stopped, narrowing his eyes, taking in the man´s features. His gaze drifted from the man´s face down to his well-toned form, the simple clothes... It definitely was his father. Even with the beard and the age, it was still him. Still the same proud figure, the same... hated features. Expression going blank, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose.

Now this was rich.

He was starting to hallucinate in broad daylight! Maybe he should take something against the stress. Yes, definitely, he decided as he walked past the man towards his car, he´d stop at a pharmacy on his way back.

Did his own son just ignore him?!! Angeal couldn´t believe it!

"Sephiroth Lucien Christopher Hewley!!! Look at me when I am talking to you, son!" Angeal growled.

Sephiroth just stopped dead in his tracks again, slowly turning. His gaze briefly drifted to Rude, who appeared stoic as always, but what Sephiroth could clearly see was that he was looking at his... father. It was just a split second before he turned his head away, but it was enough for Sephiroth to abandon his hallucination theory.

But this couldn´t be! Angeal was dead, since years!!!

Well, or at least they had assumed he was... after they hadn´t gotten any signs of living from him for months and months. For lack of a better thing to say, since he was still in a state of shocked surprise, he just slowly said, "What do you want from me?"

"This is a fine welcome, I must say," Angeal was a bit hurt, but it was no small wonder. He had not expected to be lost to the jungle like that, but what happened happened, and there was no changing it. "More importantly, what goes on here? Why have you brought your brothers this place? You are supposed to be their caretaker, and here you are delivering them into debauchery!"

"And where have _you_ been these past years?" Sephiroth shot right back, voice just as cold. "What I do is none of your business anymore, and I advise you to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and mind your own petty stuff." Oh gods, he was back!!! He wasn´t dead!!! And.. did this mean... Sephiroth felt very sick suddenly, as another face flashed up in his mind. _He_ couldn´t be here too, right? _Right_?!

"Sephiroth, please..." Angeal said, trying to reason with his son, but in truth, he didn't know what to say that could make up for all the years of gallivanting on expeditions away from his family _before_ the crew had been lost to the green. Although almost dying in Gongaga had changed him, Angeal truly doubted he could find redemption for leaving his family like that. Upon returning and visiting his family house, he had visited their family plots, and saw his wife's headstone out there with his own. This was how he had found out that she was no longer walking Gaia and when it happened. _My beautiful Aeris..._

He had so many questions now. How had Sephiroth managed after she died? Had he raised them alone? He wanted to hug his sons to him and make all the hurt go away, but he couldn't. One thing was for sure though, he would not be leaving again. He would watch over his boys as a stranger now if he had to…

Noticing Sephiroth's face turn pale, Angeal put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, are you alright?"

"Don´t. Touch. Me," the young man hissed through gritted teeth, slapping his father´s hand away. He needed to get away from here, and fast! "Your sons are working for me now, and they are being taken care of. If you don´t like it- not my problem, but you will stay the hell away from them, or I will make sure you go where you belong: six feet under."

He quickly opened the car door, got in and closed it again, his shaking hands fumbling with the ignition lock.

Angeal was truly frightened by the death threat, coming from one he'd known as his sweet little boy, the heir to his family legacy, his pride and joy, but Angeal's fingers pulled the handle and opened the car door all the same. "Sephiroth, I wish to spend some time with you. We can do whatever you like, just let me be with you. Please...."

"What part of 'Screw you' you didn´t get?! Stay away from me and my brothers!" Sephiroth growled, finally managing to get his key in. The engine roared to life, and, pushing the gas, Sephiroth drove away, door half open.

The dark man just stood there, watching the car turn around a corner, his body beginning to shake. His eldest son truly hated him. He was having trouble breathing, alone there in the parking lot, except for a stoic bodyguard, who left his post by the door to see if he was all right. Holding up a hand for him to relax, Angeal pulled himself together, and said, "I would like to speak with the owner please."

*

So many thoughts buzzed through his head now. Fairy, Angel, Kitten... fuck-slave, bitch, whore... where was Yazoo in all of these identities? Although he really didn't mind the first three one bit, he didn't personally feel like any of them, (and he would be Sephiroth's 'Kitten' no longer now, knowing what it meant.) Depending on who was looking at him, he became all of these things... None of them really implied that he had his own power, though. His power seemed defined by the beholder. Complete and utter _bullshit!_

On top of all that... Kadaj was also now to be defined by the image and status that Rufus and the clients idealized him as? What if they felt the need to break him of all of the emotional freedom that he had learned in his upbringing? What kind of clients would he bring in? Well, Yazoo legally had no rights to the money he made, due to Rufus and Sephiroth's contract, so he could not buy Kadaj's freedom. He was not the heir to some great fortune, or legacy... all that lay in Sephiroth's hands, but he would do his damndest to make sure his baby brother was safe here and whatever else he could manage. Yazoo put his weary mind to rest for a moment as he raised a shaking fist and knocked at the door to Kadaj's new quarters.

The boy looked up from the big bed he sat on, forlornly. "...Yes?" he hesitantly said, hoping it was not one of the people he didn´t know. He was so confused and overwhelmed, this all seemed like a bad, bad dream... Or maybe Sephiroth was just playing with him? Since Kadaj had been so... ill-behaved towards Yazoo, maybe his oldest brother wanted to shock him a bit, so he learned his lesson? Kadaj didn´t know, but he had found new hope just now, and said a bit more strongly, "Come in!"

Yazoo opened the door and walked in, finding his sibling's face. Kadaj was holding up very well it seemed.

"Hello, Kadaj," he said and nodded at Loz, who then scooted over so he could sit by them on the bed. He had a lot to explain to his baby brother about how things worked here, but he waited at first to see if Kadaj might have questions. It had been so long since they had really spoken to each other.

"Hi Yazoo," Kadaj replied almost light heartedly, kneading his hands. He took a deep breath, hoping that Sephiroth was somewhere nearby, watching or listening to him and said a bit too loudly, "I´m very sorry I said all that bad stuff about you and called you... you know, a bitch... That was very rude and immature of me, and I´m really sorry, I won´t ever do it again. If you want to sleep with hairy old men, then you should do it, I´m 100% behind you!" He flashed his cutest, most apologetic smile, his eyes shifting nervously from left to right and back, hoping he had sounded convincing. Maybe he should try a bit harder...

"...Can I hug you?"

If Yazoo had felt a bit better, he might have laughed, knowing what Kadaj's game was about, but it was rather tragic too. "Kadaj, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm afraid you must stay here. I don't know for how long, but if you are still feeling angry with me, then I don't want you to have to pretend you aren't. There are going to be times here where you will have to pretend you like what is happening when you really don't. But I don't want you to ever feel you have to pretend with me." He was working his way up to the really hard news...

Kadaj blinked, timidly looking at Loz, before his gaze fell back onto Yazoo and he narrowed his eyes. Was that another test? But they both looked so devastated...

"Where´s big brother?" Kadaj asked, uncertainly. "I don´t want to stay here, I want to go home, now!" His hands clenched into little fists, as he confusedly looked around the room, as if it would give him any answers or directions.

Loz put his arm around Kadaj's shoulders, not knowing what to say. He hadn´t been here during Yazoo's first day at the Lotus.

"Sephiroth went home..." His jaw clenched tightly and he looked at Yazoo, knowing he wasn't helping anything. He just didn't know how to make it better.

"Yes," Yazoo agreed, "I'm sorry, Kadaj, but there is no choice. Big Brother has sold you, and like me, you are someone else's property now..." There was no way to sugar-coat that, even if Kadaj was a child. He deserved to know what had happened to him.

Loz' expression darkened. He didn't _know_... Sephiroth had told him that this had been Yazoo's choice. He would never believe anything that blackguard said again!

Loz shifted on the mattress, utterly trapped. He needed to be here for his brothers now, but murderous thoughts were creeping into his awareness... He removed his arm from around Kadaj's shoulder and planted both hands on his thighs, his fingernails digging into them through the black fabric of his work pants.

"Sold..." Kadaj replied blankly, "like...you? You mean... you have been sold... and not gone here because you wanted to? But, big brother said... Why would he be lying to me?!" Kadaj asked, shoulders slumping down as his world slowly started to fall apart.

"I don't know why he does what he does, Kadaj..." Yazoo said sadly, "Big Brother needs help. I just don't know what we can do for him." He had to tell him everything now before he lost his nerve.

"There are... other things about you living here, my dear, that you must know. You know what I do for a living? This will become your job as well..." Yazoo's heart broke as he said these words. "You will have to sleep with men who come here to spend time with you... be their fantasy... some will be gentle and some won't be."

Tears welled up in Loz' eyes as he heard what Kadaj would have to go through, what Yazoo'd had to, and he felt so very sorry.

"What?!" Kadaj asked, incredulous, as the words sank in and he slowly repeated, eyes going wide and his body starting to shake, "I-I have to... to sleep with old, hairy men now too?"

"Yes," Tears fell silently from Yazoo's eyes as he agreed, "but I will watch out for you and protect you in whatever way I can." He looked over at a teary-eyed Loz who looked utterly lost and had nowhere to direct his anger and hurt for his babies, "the way Loz looked out for me when he came here," and he gave his older brother a small smile now, so happy that they were at least together for each other in this. Turning back to their baby brother, Yazoo kissed his cheek.

"There are rules that come with working here, but we will wait a bit to discuss them. Really, this is enough for now, and I know Rufus will give you some time to adjust here first."

"I-I wanna go home," Kadaj sniffed, the lump in his throat getting so big that he could barely breathe. His eyes were burning and he could feel that his cheeks were going wet. "I haven´t done anything bad, not really, why would he do this t-to me?!" the smallest hitched, sagging against Yazoo, sobbing. This was a nightmare come true, and he didn´t understand and felt so powerless right now! What had he done to deserve this? Why had Sephiroth been lying to him all the time?!

"Why does he hate me so much..."

Yazoo didn't know what to say. He really didn't think their brother hated them, any of them, but for some reason, he enjoyed hurting them. Although, he didn't really feel like Big Brother really loved them either, so he just stayed quiet, not wanting to make something up where he didn't understand, even if it would appease the youth. Tucking his arms around Kadaj, Yazoo guided him to lay back on the plush bed with him. "Let's just get some rest now..." he whispered and stroked over Kadaj's head. "Loz, do you want to join us?"

The elder brother only smiled at them weakly, which he intended in encouragement, but stood, his hands balled into fists, "No, you go ahead, Yazzy. I don't have much more time before we have to get dinner ready, and there is something I need to do first."

Yazoo nodded and the Head Chef left the room, on a rampage.

*

Angeal went back to the Golden Lotus after the episode with his son, following the golden sign that guided him towards the manager´s office. Maybe there was no talking to Sephiroth, but he was still the kids´ father and he would tell this Shinra guy what was going on and that he would take his children back! Without hesitation, he walked through the empty outer office and then briefly knocked at Shinra´s door before stepping in anyway.

Tseng's voice trailed off as this insolent person simply walked into the middle of their private conversation. Rufus looked up at the intruder with icy blue eyes. _No one _interrupted him, _no one..._ Now he would definitely have to have that trapdoor installed...

"Your name, sir?" he said coldly.

"My name is Angeal Hewley and I am here to take my children back," Angeal announced with a natural authority that still hadn´t left him, even though he had changed. But this was important, he had to be clear and unmistakable; it was about the life of his children here. He would leave them no longer in this hellhole! Sephiroth obviously had turned into some cold hearted asshole, which pained him greatly and he didn´t want to judge him yet because he didn´t understand the circumstances, but selling his brothers to a brothel was unforgivable. And he didn´t take consideration of his eldest's wish that he stay away from their life either, since he was obviously overwhelmed and couldn´t manage the family.

Rufus eyed this wild-eyed sun-worshiper and looked at Tseng meaningfully, silently ordering him to stay, and the bodyguard did so, assuming an intimidating stance behind the bordello owner. "To which children are you referring, Mr. _Hewley?_" He was pretty certain that this bronzed upstart had meant Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj, but he would not simply give information out about his prized employee and acquisitions to just anyone, especially if there was no resemblance nor shared name between them.

"Loz Victor Hewley, Yazoo Amadeus Hewley and Kadaj Bastienne Hewley are my children, and I want them out of this... brothel," Angeal said decidedly, unwavering.

Rufus snorted, "Oh, you do, do you? Well, I'm afraid it is not as simple as that. Their brother and I have an arrangement. Anymore than that, I will not disclose. You will have to take it up with him. If you can provide proof that the _Gainsborough_ children are in fact yours, and are prepared to offer more for them than the price at which the Golden Lotus purchased them, then perhaps we can make our own arrangement," he explained coolly as if he were talking to a simpleton.

"And frankly, Mr. Hewley, I very much doubt that you could compensate me for all the profits I would lose letting the Fairy go." Rufus merely raised an eyebrow now, curious to see how the man would react once he absorbed the information, briefly wondering if he was in fact their father. One could never tell these days, but business was business.

Gainsborough... So they had taken on their mother´s last name... It gave Angeal a light stab in the heart, but other matters were more important now. So this... man was telling him that he would have to BUY his children back?! He was selling them like they were some goods to the next best bidder?! And it was true, he was broke, technically; on paper, he wasn´t even alive anymore!!!

As the hopelessness of the situation sunk in, together with his fury about how cold and calculating this man was, how he treated Angeal´s precious sons, the man couldn´t take it anymore and lunged forward, to strangle him, hissing in deepest despair, "What kind of a man are you?! Have you no honor at all?! You have no right to take my family from me!!!"

Rufus stared quietly up into those murderous blue eyes, and he could clearly see where Sephiroth's violent tendencies and power trips came from. The wild man's face had frozen and he was glued to the spot due to Tseng pointing a gun at his head. Although his valued employee stood silently behind Rufus still, the owner didn't have to see him to know what had happened. He felt a bit warm inside. The upper hand was his...

"I am a businessman, Mr. Hewley. Plain and simple. Your family awaits you, if you have the coin. Until then, because of your behavior today, you are hereby banned from the Golden Lotus. We cannot have you creating any more stress to our routine. One of my bodyguards will escort you out," and he shot Tseng a look to summon Rude.

"Good day." Leniently, he dismissed the angry, desperate man with a wave of his hand, "see that you mind your manners in case we ever meet again, hm?"

There was nothing more Angeal could say, so he just clenched his jaw, straightening, and let the big bulky man take him out, but not without stating, "I will be coming back. And you will become a miserable man, Rufus Shinra."

It didn´t really impress the blond, Tseng was sure of that. It was a tragedy indeed, but Tseng could not comprehend why this man, who claimed to be the boys´ father just popped _up_ ! Well, it all wouldn´t have happened if Rufus had a conscience, or at least some moral attitude...

"Are we done now sir?" he asked, distinctively colder than usual, his eyes frosty and distant as he turned towards his employer. He had done many a dirty job, he had killed and tortured people, but he had never done anything to a child. Right now he really didn´t want to see Rufus.

Rufus' eyes flitted to his most trusted bodyguard, taking in the irritated state. Really, so much had happened today, and Tseng seemed a bit... overworked maybe?

"For now," he allowed, "Take a break, have some dinner and be back here in two hours." Wow, he really was Mr. Generous today...

Tseng just gave a curt nod, and a clipped "Thank you sir", before he left, to go check on the Fairy and his brother.

*

Loz walked into the kitchen and back to his office, ignoring the last minute questions about food prep. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the clock. The bastard wouldn't be home just yet, most likely. Picking up the phone, Loz dialed Sephiroth's cell, angrily punching the keypad.

Meanwhile Sephiroth sat in some unnamed, pretty ordinary bar, downed his sixth or seventh shot (he didn´t really count) and ignored the glaringly obvious advances of a middle-aged lady in a hideous red dress, when his phone buzzed off. Irritated, he fumbled for it, feeling a bit dizzy already, and without looking at the caller ID snapped, "What?!"

Was Sephiroth drunk?? Well, whatever... he was probably celebrating... "Be glad I don't have any time off for a while, fucker," Loz spoke in a low, even tone, but the words were clear and full of conviction. "I know what you've done. You'd best stay away from the Lotus, or hope I don't catch you here... EVER!!!"

"Who´s there?!" Sephiroth snorted, finally deigning to look at the caller´s ID. "Ah, it´s the _dumb_ brother," he said with a lifted brow that couldn´t be seen, and downed another one. He turned on his stool, so he leaned with his back against the counter, crossing his legs, and slurred, "So, what will you do when you 'catch' me there, hm? Kill me with your stupidity?" He snorted again. This was kinda funny.

The _dumb_ brother?!! Despite the fact that he wasn't really surprised, (Sephiroth had always treated him this way essentially) Loz still felt rather hurt to hear it said plainly, but he only clenched his teeth as he replied, "Well, you're half right, but I'll find other ways that I like better..." He had spent his entire life with Big Brother only wanting his love, and it had completely gone the opposite way. Today had been a huge eye-opener for Loz. Not only did his brother not like or respect him, he didn't value _any _of them at all.

"Oh, stop that whining, will you!" the other man replied, irritably massaging his temple and gesturing to the bar tender for another drink. "Your threats are empty, and you are very lucky that _I_ am far away right now and not in the mood to deal with your paltriness." His voice had gotten lower, and quite menacing, as he turned back around in an elegant half circle. He had to narrow his eyes though, to see the glass in front of him clearly. "Threaten me ever again and I will have your useless, pathetic balls for breakfast, do you hear me?"

"Yeah? _Bring_ it! I'm a chef!! I will gut you like a fish!!" Loz bellowed, losing his temper now and he slammed down the phone. He was not afraid of some panzy ass sword, nor his brother's fucking temper. Not one bit!! He was not really a violent person, but he could be fiercely protective of those he loved... he'd just thought that Sephiroth counted as one of those people until now.... Maybe he still did, but Big Brother would have to shape the fuck up before Loz would ever protect him, and right now, Seph was on the wrong side... what _was_ wrong with him?

On the other end of the line, Sephiroth just lifted a brow again and looked at his cell phone with a morose expression, before he stuffed it back in his pocket and had another drink. He was feeling comfortably numb by now, though his thoughts started to wander.

Why was everybody questioning him these days? It was annoying and useless, because in the end it didn´t change anything; Sephiroth was still the one who won and ruled. Maybe they were really, really stupid to not see that... He was disappointed in Yazoo, however. He had actually thought that his brother had learned his lesson, but obviously he hadn´t. Making such a scene. Screaming at him. Questioning him again. Hitting him! At that thought, Sephiroth snarled, putting his glass down violently.

And he hadn´t even gotten to screw the little bitch these past two days!

Getting up -with a bit of trouble- Sephiroth just took the bottle from over the counter, growled at the bar tender who wanted to object, and left enough money for three bottles on the table. He´d make more than enough now, with Kadaj at the Lotus too... Walking back to the street, he just got a taxi, and ordered it to the Golden Lotus. It seemed he had to teach Yazoo another lesson.

And this time, he would definitely not be nearly as gentle and lenient as he had been last time.

This time, Yazoo had it coming.

* * *

_ Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Natzilla – _Sorry, Nat-Nat, we are starting to get addicted to our cliffies now I think. XDDD And things are getting darker now!!!! *so excited!!!* Yeah, there is way more drama coming up!! Sorry about Hollander, LMAO!! XDD That was totally my fault, Nat-Nat... I figured there had to be something really weak about him to take out his own failings on the pretty ones, and it does come with whore territory. Really, Yaz is lucky that most of his clients are pretty cute, but there will be the occasional undesirable with money, but I know what you mean. I hate Hollander's guts in canon! For what he did to Gengen and Laz... bastid. To me, he is even worse than Hojo if that is possible. Unfortunately, RL working girls are prolly not this lucky, to have hawt bishies and bodyguards, poor things. Saint Yazoo of the Lotus, oh man, that would be a hawt stained glass window icon, wouldn't it? XDDD *drools* Thanks!!! Awwww, ever so talented Natzilla is right!!! XDDDDD _Whoa, another lenghty review O.o *huggles* Yahahaha, we love cliffies XD That´s why ;) I hope you are satisfied with the way Kadaj reacted? I think he is in shock… You´re not the only one who was grossed out by Hollander XD He really isn´t very sexy, is he -_- Well, but that´s part of the job too, I guess. You can´t always chose your clients… Thanks for the awesome pic again!!! *kisses red tomato nat on the cheek*

BlackDomina71 – _Thanks!!! XDD Yeah, I actually wanted Hollander to be so taken with them both that he did learn. So rarely in RL do guys like him learn, except that snappiness and making demands gets them what they want and people hop to, but not on Yazoo's watch! XD Yeah, Gen will be surprised to see Daj there, won't he? XDDDDDD Thanks, love, for the fantastic review! _Yeah, hawt guys in suits are awesome *drools* there´s such a great pic of Yaz in a suit on DA, you gotta check it out if you haven´t already!!! I was glad that Hollander learned something too. Hehe, well and I guess Kadaj will learn a lot at the Lotus…

Madisuzy – _Madi!!! XDDDDDD *huggles* Yesh, Cloudy is so cute!! Yaz thinks so too!! XD He wants to just pinch those lil cheeks sometimes, but it might kill the smexy mood. Can you just picture Yaz being like, "Awww, you're such a sweet lil Cloudy!!" in the middle of a session? _Yesh, Cloud is still so innocent and cute! I must admit I still luv Seph too, even though he is a bastid XD Put pesssht! That´s our secret ;)

xJasmine_ – Thanks so much, love!! XD Glad you are enjoying it!! XDDDDDDD Actually, I'm so glad you think our characters are consistent, because we take turns sometimes, so it is great that they match up! _Yes, Kadaj is being sold *sigh* Thank you very much for the compliment! We have written quite a lot already (including the end), but need a gap to fill now for the next chapters and we have so many ideas XD so hopefully you can enjoy a lot more of this story^^

Soyna – _Wooooooooot!!! Thanks!!! Glad you like the Cloudzoo!!! XDDD Yeah, Daj was getting on Sephy's last nerves it seemed, and Seph might be in that 'get the children out of the house' phase that parents might go through sometimes, but I doubt somehow that he will feel that 'empty nest' syndrome they get sometimes afterward. Sephy isn't terribly paternal, is he? *snickers* To put it lightly! XD Yeah, poor Dajy, but he might be better off with Yazoo and Loz anyways. Angeal is trying, gotta give him that, poor guy. Thanks, love, for the review! Yesh, sorry, we do love our cliffies!! *huggles you* _There should be more Cloud/Yazoo out there, definitely XD I suppose Seph got unnerved by Kadaj, so he decided to sell him early than he originally intended to. Poor boy L Right now there isn´t much that Angeal can do, but he won´t give up that easily either :)

Psycho Steph – _Yeah, I'm with you, me too!! *stands under the hose with you* XDD Yeah, we will have to see where that goes with Dajy, I really don't even think we really know at this point. Sephy is sooooooooooooooo evil, and to me, he gets more interesting as he goes along!! XDDDDDDDDDD _Awww, I bet Cloud would have loved the hug ^__^ Hehe, we´ll keep a firehose in store now, for emergencies like that XDDD And yes, Seph really sold Kadaj to the Lotus :( *gets hose ready*

Johnswinona – _Yeah, such a show would be in my priorities too, and I think Hollander will do his best to build up a Lotus fund now so he can come back to his Cloudy... prolly not the best news for poor Cloud, but at least now, Hollander will be more considerate. Cloud's lil cum face and Yaz with him won him over. I know it would me too. As far as having both of them, I'm sure he would want that again, like Barret totally does it too, why not? Hollander has a kinky side. XDDDDD … ; p LMAO, yeah, there is no ugly at the Lotus, at least not on the top floor, but I am sure Ruffy does his own ugly check before he hires on. _Hehe, I know I would sooo overdraw my bank account! The good, the bad and the… ugly? Well Hollander is ugly, but luckily he not a working girl O__o

Aeriths-Rain – _Aww, you love the lil cutie bishis best don't you? XDD Yeah, it is funny, I am learning more and more, and BMIK has actually shown me a lot through her writing and her love of psychology those characters that push away people when they actually really desperately want them. I had known about it, and it is so common sense, but I don't think I had really thought about it before until characters I liked had to deal with it. But you were absolutely right!! Dajy cares about his Yaz, he has just pretty much been raised by Sephy and he also felt abandoned... Yeah, Angeal wants to save his babies too!! Thanks so much!!! __XDDDD _You´re absolutely right! Kadaj feels like his brother left him alone and is afraid that Yazoo doesn´t love him or doesn´t care about him. He really just doesn´t know how to deal with it and feels betrayed, and that is why he acts hostile towards Yazoo *sigh* But now they maybe get a chance to reconcile^^

Rina – _Mm, oreos, yummy!! __XDDD Yay, I am glad you like Yaz that way! XD Yesh, I really like BMIK's Cloudy a lot, he is sooo cute!! XD Hollander just needed to see a bit of hawt shota Bishi orgasm and he has now seen the error of his ways!! XD Something he wouldn't have if Yaz hadn't made him shut his trap for a sec XDDDDDD Yeah, poor Dajy!! Both his big brothers were there for him!! Dajy-kins, cute!! XDDDD Oh!! A crossbow is a nifty idea, and more unique a gun, and it can satisfy your vampy bloodlust with the thunk XDDD Good thinking!! XD Yesh, I have to agree with BMIK, and you did look gorgeous!! XD Did you end up being able to sleep? *huggles!!* _Haha, yay for coffee!!! Yes, I think Yazoo is like water: he can break the toughest stone, without using any violence. Loz and Yazoo both came to Kadaj´s rescue, kinda, but Rufus will know how to supress them, and if Loz looses his job and gets banned from the Lotus he can help even less. So he needs to try to protect him from within *sigh* I love corsets too XD We can exchange pics, haha!

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thanks for reviewing, love!! XD Yesh, Dajy is learning about Sephy, but it might take time, because he is still in shock, and like Gen, he only sees the best in Big Brother... poor babe. But yesh, he will find out the truth this way, and it's for the best. _Awww, I hope things calm down for you! You´re right, Kadaj doesn´t deserve this, but at least he gets closer to Yazoo again^^

Jade – _Hey, thanks for the review, Jade!! XDDD Yes, there is only so much anyone can do as Sephiroth is the legal guardian of Yazoo and Kadaj still, now that Lozzy is 18 and on his own, but he didn't stand by and just watch it happen either. Yazzy is finding his voice now, but yeah, they really are in a bind, since Sephiroth has legal control and they have been so isolated so no one outside, aside from Ruf, who doesn't care, would know to intervene. It will take a while now, but we hope you like the way it pans out!! XD Sorry to worry you *huggles* _Oh, they tried to stop Sephiroth from selling Kadaj, as you could read in this chapter. It might not have been very successful, but I doubt that they just give up ;) They love their little brother and want him to be save!

IA1979 – _Oh, sorry!!! XDDD Yeah, Hollander is a creepy-creep, and I totally understand, but I hope he had some redeeming qualities here, he wasn't canon!H. __I hate canon!H!!! __*bares teeth at Canon!H!!!* Yeah, actually I think this was Yazoo's first time to scold a client, he was so agreeable before, as Rufus would prefer it, but I think he stood up to Hollander more for Cloud's sake. Sorry, we did as little with Hollander's cock as I could imagine realistically... and Yaz did what he had to, but I couldn't bear Hollander to be naked with them while we are watching it. Yeah, Yaz actually is very fond of Cloud and the smex between them, at least for me, has felt so easy because of it! XDD Oh, did I say what color it was even? LMAO, I do get carried away with the cock details sometimes. *sends you BMIK's Therapist!Reeve to comfort you and an aroused Cloud and Yaz to make the bad imagery go away* XDD Hm, *turns to BMIK* darling is the 'Kick Sephy Contest' ongoing? Ohhh, Pakistan!!! Is the food delicious? XD Yeah, it is in like the textile capital of the world over their in South Asia!! XD My roomie in college was Sri Lankan (kinda nearby although the culture is different,) but she made the best food and she could buy a sari with gold embroidery at home for five American dollars!! I would so love to go!! XDDD _Poor IA, c´mere *huggles and tries to make the bad, bad Hollander go away* Hahaha, well, I guess the job of a prostitute isn´t always sunshine and lollipops ;) But I compliment you on your bravery to have read the rest of it too XD And we do have fun with the Cloud/Zoo indeed! Hm, seeing that it might help your therapy in getting over the Hollander-thingy, I´d say the Kick The Evil Brother is still on ;) Ah yes, well, I think it is still highly idealized how things work for the prostitutes at the Golden Lotus, but at least we tried to throw in some small breeze of realism XD I don´t think this´d be a fun or smexy fic to read if we kept it realistic *flinches with Kadaj at the thought of old, smelly men* Oh that sounds very interesting!!! Of course I must ask, excuse me if that is very cliché, but how is it for women there in Pakistan? Are they very much… suppressed? And can you speak the language? Aaaand, will you make lots of pics? I bet it is awesome there! How´s the landscape? I think of desert, mostly XD So many questions, sorry XD

Lenko – _Aww, we understand, RL happens! XD Yeah, Yaz and Cloud do have something really special, don't they? Yay!!! I am so glad you saw it!!! And I am really glad you could picture Canon!Yaz as Lotus!Yaz for a minute!! *dances madly* Yaz cares a lot about Cloud and I think he might even see himself in Cloud a bit, when he first came to the Lotus. He hopes Cloudy will feel better. Yesh, Yaz is seeing his beloved's true colors and he doesn't like it one bit!! Yeah, you got it exactly right, Daj is still a kid, and he felt the loss when Yaz left them, so he is taking it out on him, but he does care. Yeah, Daj is so Sephy's child in the sheltered and spoiled, self-superior respects, XDDD so this experience will shake up everything he thinks he's known, poor babe. LMAO at the Sephy nut-kick!! XDD Yeah, I think Yaz is a bit shell-shocked, because he got to see a lot about how Seph is today, something that Seph kept to himself mostly until Yazoo came to the Lotus, so he doesn't know what to believe, but he will treat Seph accordingly now, and he will see it for what it is. Thank you so much!!! OMG, I have so many questions for you now about what you thought of the movie!! XDDD What did you think of Canon!Sephy?? Was he not hawtness? Who were your favorite movie charas? Tseng sadly is barely in the movie, but wasn't he teh hawtness too?!! What did you think of Yaz' crazy helicon scene? He is SUCH a nutcase, LMAO!! XDDDDDDDDD Okies, ttyl, love!!! _I´m glad things are calming down for you! And now we´re burning with questions about what you thought of the movie!!!! Who was your favorite character??? And did you spot Tseng? He only had a very small scene XD Were there any characters you didn´t like? Okies, enough questions for now XD Cloud is lucky indeed, that he can relive the experience with someone he knows and trusts and who is being considerate with him. Otherwise he might really have hated it, but now there is some hope that he´ll learn how to take pleasure from these experiences and be more confident about it too. And you are absolutely right: Yazoo quite has it with Sephiroth now XD He finally sees that, I guess, that he has been used and betrayed. It´s a rude awakening, but it is an awakening after all. And yes, Kadaj does care for Yazoo, he just don´t know how to deal with the 'fact' that Yazoo left them to have sex with old men rather than staying with his brothers. We will see the real Sephiroth eventually, don´t worry ;) And the others will see him too…

**As always we´d love to know what you think XD And the 'Kick Sephy'-contest is officially opened again, due to the strong requests ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Again we are proud to announce that we can bring you new fanart from our lovely, creative natzilla, who did a pic you just HAVE to see!**

**It´s Yazoo and Gen gossiping in front of the Lotus while they wait for their driver. Lookie Lookie here:**

**http://natzilla . deviantart . com/art/Golden-Lotus-girls-night-out-152344294 (without spaces)**

**And now enjoy another drama laden chapter^^**

Chephren: Yazoo

BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj, Reno, Tseng

* * *

Chapter 26

Yazoo lay with Kadaj for some time before returning to his room. It was well past dinner, but neither one of them had gone down. Loz had noticed and brought something up a bit later. Tseng had dropped in to check on them too. Neither he nor Yazoo had known what to say, and they sat there in silence for a while as Kadaj slept. The silver haired youth really appreciated Tseng's presence there though. It made him feel not so alone. He really wasn't sure anymore whether he could trust his own judgment, but he really counted Tseng as a true friend and, despite the nefarious deeds his job called for sometimes, a great and noble person.

At some point, Tseng had to return to Rufus and Yazoo stayed a while longer, until he too had to go back and get ready for his session tonight. "Kadaj, if you need anything for the next few hours, I will be unavailable, but please call Loz if you need someone to talk to. There is a shower back there, but Tseng can also arrange for a bath for you if you like. Do not wander the building please without he or another bodyguard to escort you. I will check on you tonight again, but it will be much later. I love you..." and he leaned over to brush silver bangs out of the youth's weary tear-strained face, nuzzling the cute little nose as tired green eyes looked up at him. Returning to his room, Yazoo went into his closet to pick out a suitable costume, not really caring what he wore tonight.

Sephiroth staggered down the hall, using the wall for support, vodka bottle in hand. he had to stop a few times, to clear his head a bit and find his way, but ultimately he reached his destination. The closer he came to Yazoo´s room, the graver and more furious his expression became. When he finally came to the door he had sought, he just stumbled in without knocking, and wildly searched the room with his eyes for his prey. "Where are you, bitch?!" he growled lowly, smashing the door shut behind him.

Yazoo jumped when he heard the familiar voice and a real look of terror crossed his features as he looked at the rows of clothes. Steeling himself with his best expressionless mask, he walked quietly out of his closet, appearing before Sephiroth, not answering to the diminutive, but not hiding either. "What? If you are not here to take Kadaj home, then I do not wish to see you," he said, feigning a bored demeanor.

Sephiroth´s head snapped back, so his eyes could fixate on his defiant little brother. "I don´t care what you wish for," he replied, coldly, wavering a bit and gripping the wall again for support. "Undress."

Was he _serious??_ "No," Yazoo said exasperatedly, and would have walked back into his closet, but something told him not to take his eyes off Sephiroth for a second now that he had angered him.

Knitting his brows and narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth walked towards his brother, slowly, swaying a bit. "No?" he repeated, lowly, and then all of a sudden, he lifted his hand with the bottle and crashed it against the wall, so that it burst. Holding up the cracked half, he made another step towards Yazoo. "_Undress._"

Yazoo's eyes widened, but he stood his ground, "No," he repeated, fighting to keep his tone even. Would Brother really hurt him?

It was all Sephiroth needed to growl lowly in the back of his throat, step forward and push Yazoo roughly onto the bed, kneeling over him and holding the sharp ends of the bottle at the boy´s throat. "You will never, ever defy me, do you hear me? How dare you, you cheap piece of meat! I made you what you are, you are mine, and if it wasn´t for me you´d have ended up in the gutter already! I gave you this life, you ungrateful brat, and you will do what I say and get that fucking dress off now."

The younger brother could smell the alcohol oozing out of Sephiroth's pores now. He'd seen how unsteady he'd been, but he'd never seen Sephiroth this inebriated. Those demeaning words angered him even more, but Yazoo was too frightened to say what he thought of this life Sephiroth had so graciously 'given' him. "I won't," was all he could manage as he lay there, wide eyes looking up into his brother's angry drunken haze.

"You..."His hand shooting up, Sephiroth slapped the youth square across the face. Had he not been so drunk, he might have noticed the feeling of deja vu, but he just pulled Yazoo closer by his collar. The elder tilted his head, furious with rage now, but his expression went blank. "You really want me to teach you a lesson, don´t you. Very well. You brought this on yourself." He pushed Yazoo back, throwing the bottle aside and roughly pulled the gown open, with his knees forcing Yazoo´s legs open, while he grabbed the teen's wrists to hold them over his head.

Yazoo was exceedingly grateful that Sephiroth hadn't ever been able to do more than slap him. Perhaps, deep down, he didn't really want to hurt Yazoo physically, but why did he need this obedience? "Brother, please..." Yazoo didn't want to have sex right now... he didn't feel close to his brother, who didn't see him as anything more than a fuckhole. He sobbed as he felt his legs wrenched open and his body restrained, "I don't want to..."

"Spread your legs," Sephiroth just hissed, feeling dizzy from the alcohol, but also strangely euphoric. He felt so... powerful right now, and triumphant, because he easily made that lithe body underneath him squirm. He had gotten Yazoo mostly naked and pressed him deeper into the mattress, with his free hand opening his pants. Leaning forward, so his lips were near Yazoo´s ears, he whispered, "If you scream, I´ll kill you."

Yazoo gasped, truly afraid now. Would he really....? Yazoo couldn't believe it, but that didn't stop him being afraid. His brother was so out of control right now, and Yazoo couldn't call for help. Something was really off about him now, and Yazoo didn't know how to help him. "Brother, don't do this... I won't scream... please don't hurt me!!" His eyes were wide in unmistakable horror.

At the stiff body underneath him, and those big eyes looking up at him, Sephiroth suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water had been emptied over his head and he went still. His expression eased, as he searched Yazoo´s face, seemingly confused. "I-I... what am I doing here?" the question wasn´t meant for Yazoo. He abruptly let go of his brother´s wrists, his mouth opening and closing, as if he wanted to say something and didn´t know what. He stood from the bed, making an unsure step backwards, but then he went back, sluggishly pulling the robe back onto Yazoo´s shivering form, eyes still narrowed and utterly shocked. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to..."

The boy just stared dumbfounded at his brother. What was going on up there, in his brother's mind? He couldn't just forgive him, but where did the brother he knew end and this instability begin? How long had Sephiroth been like this? "Which part exactly? Of everything that happened today, what didn't you mean to do, Brother?" Yazoo was shaking, he didn't know how much more he could take... and he spoke evenly, but his breath hitched as he was having trouble breathing.

"I... didn´t mean to try to..." the aristocrat was still trying to rearrange Yazoo´s robe with numb fingers, crouched down before the bed Yazoo was sitting on. He suddenly grabbed the boy´s face, intently staring at him, eyes narrowing. "I love you, you know that, right? I would never really hurt you or...or" his face went pale and he looked sick, but he couldn´t bring himself to say it. How close had he really been to... raping his brother? He didn´t know, and it frightened him so thoroughly, so utterly, that he abruptly stood and walked to the door, saying tightly, "I need to get out of here."

"Please!" Yazoo implored as Sephiroth was leaving again. "Talk to me, Brother... what is going on with you?"

Sephiroth just briefly stopped, looking at his half naked brother sitting forlornly on the bed, and the glass shards on the floor, and just fled it all. He hastened down the corridor, not even noticing the dark haired figure passing him. Just get out of here, clear his head!

Vincent frowned, and looked after the distressed looking silver head that had bumped into him. Then he just straightened his coat however and went down the floor to his appointment with Yazoo. Upon his arrival however, he found the door open, and surprised, he stepped in. Glass cracked under his feet, and Yazoo looked still very pale, so that the man hurried to him, worried. "Yazoo, are you all right? What happened here?"

Yazoo looked up blankly at Vincent, and then down at his knees, not registering that his client was here at first. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Vincent!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I lost track of the time..." Quickly he scampered across the bed to get back in his closet to find something... something demure, and quick!!

"Yazoo..." Slowly getting up, Vincent followed him. "Please, get back on the bed, the floor is full of glass! You will hurt yourself!" As Yazoo continued to frantically search through his clothes, Vincent stepped forward, holding him by the shoulders, turning him around and searching his face. "Yazoo, what is wrong? It´s okay, I don´t mind, just... relax, come down!"

The silver haired youth just stared into those crimson eyes, until the realization of what had almost happened to him started to seep into his awareness, and the weight of it made him shake. He had not been at all aroused, and his brother, though drunk, seemed as he had been more and more these days, hell bent on getting Yazoo to behave, but then, when Sephiroth had almost taken Yazoo, clearly against his will, some sort of spell had broken. Was Sephiroth always under a spell? Yazoo couldn't believe that... it was too easy... but there was something seriously wrong there. "I- I..." and the tears started to roll down his cheeks, but the boy was not aware of them at all, and he couldn't find his words. He was in shock...

"Oh dear, it´s all right," Vincent drew the shaking, crying young man close, hugging him, drawing his arms around him, and then he lifted him up to carry him over to the sofa, so he wouldn´t hurt his bare feet on the glass. Vincent sat down with Yazoo on his lap, putting his coat around slim shoulders and gently started to rock back and forward. He had never seen anyone so shaken, and it broke his heart! "Sh, it´s all right," he whispered, wondering if it was all right at all. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

The rocking was comforting, and Vincent's voice brought him back. When he had grasped the dark aristocrat's words to him, Yazoo's eyes widened.... It was far too complicated to tell him without telling their secret too. But then, he thought better of that. Fuck the secret!! Vincent was a client, and Yazoo didn't know him very well, but he had this unshakable feeling that he could trust this man. Vincent had kept his own dark secrets to himself, suffering in private, and finally one day, he had chosen to open up and share them with the youth. It made Yazoo feel special and he wanted to share too if Vincent would hear it. "It's a long story, Vincent, and a bit complicated. Are you sure?"

"Of course I want to hear it," Vincent replied sincerely, and his stomach fluttered strangely. Was it wrong to be happy that Yazoo opened up to him, let his professional act drop? Vincent didn´t know, but he knew that Yazoo needed someone to talk to right now. "Let me just quickly close the door and get you a blanket, you are shivering." Carefully, he sat Yazoo down on the sofa, gently stroking over his head, to do as he had said. He came back with a blanket after he had closed the door, wrapping the boy inside and taking him into his lap again. "Now please, don´t hold back if you so please. I will not judge you whatever it may be."

Yazoo just looked at him when he mentioned no judgment... and quickly remembered how people tended to take a dim view of incest. He didn't know if the nobleman could really refrain from judging him on this, so he just blurted it out in the most plain way possible. "I sleep with my brother, Vincent, and have since I was 7 years old..."

"...I see," Vincent replied, after he had gathered his jaw back from the floor. He kept quiet for another moment, not trying to disguise that this was hard news to stomach. Then he slowly started to soothingly stroke the youth´s back however, asking carefully, "Your brother... he is older than you?"

Blinking, it took Yazoo a moment to realize that Vincent was still touching him and had not run away nor had he started persecuting him. "Yes," he replied, "he is 5 years older than me..."

"Did he start to touch you?" Vincent carefully asked, since he didn´t know how Yazoo exactly felt about his brother. He did seem upset, but he didn´t want to make Yazoo even more upset. He just wanted to listen, let Yazoo talk, get it out of his system...

"Mm," Yazoo thought about it, "Father built him a treehouse after Loz was born. None of us were allowed in it, but one day, he ..." and Yazoo told him the entire story, of how Sephiroth would play with Yazoo alone in the treehouse, how Sephiroth was his best friend and lover, about their parents' death, how Yazoo came to be here to the events of today up until Vincent's arrival. "... he wouldn't talk to me. He just left, but he seemed very upset."

Vincent had remained quiet the whole time, just letting Yazoo speak and listen, but his heart had grown colder and colder, the more had heard about Sephiroth. He thought that something was seriously wrong with him, abusing and treating his little brother, his whole family, like that, and for years! What kind of 'love' was that supposed to be?! But he had also heard the fondness in Yazoo´s voice, the unadulterated and unconditional love the boy had for his deranged, abusive brother... "How do you feel about all that?" he finally asked, since Yazoo had tried to give him an objective report, as if he was summing up someone else´s life. Vincent had only been able to guess, but he really wanted to know.

"I know something is wrong with Brother... this is not how he was when we were younger, this need to 'rule,' as he said, and I want to help him, but I don't know how..." Yazoo answered, and then he added, "As far as Big Brother and I, I have kept the secret since we were little, but now, I don't really care anymore..." He felt utterly betrayed.

"Yes, I think he needs help too... desperately." Vincent agreed, tightly. He drew Yazoo a bit closer, re-adjusting the blanket. "May I speak freely with you, Yazoo? I know it is not my place to say these things, I barely know your situation, but I might have a few suggestions that could help you. I just don´t want to offend you..."

"Yes, please do," he replied, not too certain he was ready, but Yazoo had opened this door and any suggestion Vincent could offer would be greatly appreciated, even if it hurt to hear it. The silver haired youth steeled himself, trying to be as open-minded as possible.

"First off, I must emphasize that I don´t think any of this is your fault." Vincent started, sorting his thoughts. "You did nothing wrong, on the contrary; you showed that you deeply cared for your family and did everything you could to do that you thought would help them. If anyone is to blame, it is Sephiroth." He didn´t use the term 'your brother' on purpose, even though saying the man´s name made him feel sick. "He abuses you, Yazoo. He has used you for his own selfish deeds since you were little. He raised you into submission, and not only that: he burdened you with a secret because he knew so very well that what he did and does is wrong. Not only does he take sexual advantage of you, but emotional as well. Yazoo, he doesn´t love you, no matter what he says. He only loves himself, and he uses you for his excessive narcissism and his own satisfaction. He enjoys playing with your feelings. That is _not_ love."

_He doesn't love me..._ Yazoo felt as if the wind were knocked out of him, but only nodded. He didn't know what to say. The silver haired youth wanted to remind Vincent of all the wonderfully sweet things Sephiroth used to do for him... see if that changed anything at all, but he knew that he was just making excuses. Was it true? The deepest love he had ever known was all a lie?

Vincent´s grip around the boy tightened a bit, as he started to shake. Whipping back and forward again, to soothe him, Vincent said quietly, "I am sorry for being so blunt. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He didn´t ask if Yazoo was all right, because clearly, he wasn´t. He´d just been almost raped by his own brother, and his family, his only support lay in pieces. Sighing, Vincent nuzzled the slim figure a bit, trying to find a way to help.

"Hn..." Yazoo replied, not really sure of anything, what could have fixed this. He did curl his fingers around Vincent's arm though, grateful for the contact.

Vincent looked at the Fairy, his distant eyes, the tight, sad, and somewhat hopeless expression. He seemed so hurt, so lost now... "You still love him, don´t you?" Vincent muttered, his arm slipping around Yazoo´s shoulder, and he rubbed his arm a bit.

"Yes," Yazoo said, the easiest thing he had ever admitted to, loving Sephiroth, and it was strange... how much he loved his big brother, but knowing now that it was not about love where Sephiroth was concerned, that made Yazoo feel like the biggest simpleton in creation. Part of him believed that if he could only find out what was troubling his brother, influencing him... then he could fix it... he knew he was the one that Seph had allowed to be closer to him than any other. Yazoo realized then that this was not his personal time and looking up at Vincent, he slid pale arms around his beautiful client's shoulders, "I'm sorry, this is _our_ time... let's play..." and he drew the slim form close to him, reaching in to lap at Vincent's earlobe.

"Yazoo..." Vincent gently pulled the youth back, looking into his dull, unaroused eyes. "You don´t have to do this. I do not feel like it right now, and neither do you. Just let us sit here for a bit, all right? If you like, you can talk to me, but if you are just comfortable with sitting, that is fine too." Vincent did a fabulous job hiding his disappointment at the positive answer to his question. He wasn´t overly surprised by it, however. It seemed that Sephiroth was all Yazoo knew, the center of his life, and even though he had been violent and threatening towards Yazoo... it was almost a classical, abusive relationship, where Yazoo was the victim. But Vincent hoped, that he could make the young man understand, to make him see what kind of a person this brother of his really was! Maybe just now wasn´t the right time; Yazoo looked shocked and devastated, he didn´t need a lecture right now.

Yazoo blinked, as he was quite surprised, not really by Vincent, but by the fact that a client would come and indulge him so, not expecting sexual favors at the end. If there were anyone who_ would_ do this though, it made total sense that it would be Vincent. "Thank you... " and he slipped his arms around the gentleman's waist, leaning his head on Vincent's chest. He wished he knew of something to say that would make it all alright, but he didn't, and couldn't muster the energy to seem cheerful when he wasn't, so he just sat quietly in Vincent's lap, enjoying the warm body next to him, trying not to think. "Will you stay with me tonight, Vincent?"

"Of course I will," the man answered, stroking over Yazoo´s head re-assuringly. Vincent was just content with sitting there, and frankly, he was thankful for the quiet, because he had a lot to think about. Never had he suspected that Yazoo could have such an awful history, that this gentle person could be treated so badly by his own kin. His thoughts drifted off for a bit, as he wondered how he could help Yazoo and get him away from his brother, but eventually he came back to reality, when Yazoo´s hand slipped from his shirt. He had fallen asleep, his small, exhausted looking face a bit relaxed now. Vincent slowly stood up and carried him over to the bed, tucking him in. Then he got rid of the glass on the floor as best he could and finally lay down beside Yazoo, pulling him into a tight embrace and trying to get some sleep as well.

In the morning when Yazoo woke up, he saw a note sitting on his bedside table, telling him that Vincent had to leave but that he would see him again very soon. Also, the covers beside Yazoo had been pulled down from the opposite side, so Vincent had stayed with him after all. The floor was no longer covered in glass, but had been mostly picked up and placed in Yazoo's golden gilt trash bin by his dresser. Had Vincent done all that? He quickly picked up the phone to Housekeeping and requested the sheets changed and the rest of the glass cleaned up, very carefully so that he and the clients could walk barefoot on it again.

His stomach sank as he remembered that he had planned to go check on Kadaj after his session with Vincent was over, and he hadn't... Sighing, he decided he would go see the boy now. They would have to meet Rufus today and go over the rules carefully, and as gently as possible. He made his way to the boy's room a few doors down and knocked gently.

Kadaj was still in bed, not feeling like getting up. He had curled into a ball and hid under the blanket. Yesterday night, he hadn´t really been able to sleep, and he had waited for Yazoo, but his brother hadn´t come. Kadaj had contemplated going to him, but he was afraid of this place and didn´t want to leave his room to get caught by hairy, old men... At some point he had finally fallen asleep, but he had been plagued by nightmares and when he woke up, he found himself still at the Golden Lotus and all hopes of maybe just having dreamed about the previous events were shattered... At the knocking at his door, his jaw just tightened and he cuddled his knees a bit closer, but he didn´t say anything.

Yazoo opened the door quickly when he hadn't heard any answer, feeling frantic that Kadaj wouldn't be alright. Then he saw his baby brother there in bed, looking frightenedly up at him. "I'm really sorry I didn't make it here last night..." and he stopped. There was no way he could tell him what happened, how Sephiroth had come and frightened him like that. He knew Kadaj was devastated enough as it is, but he still felt horrible that he hadn't followed through on what he said he would do.

Kadaj´s heart started to slow down again, after he had seen that it was his brother who had come in. He just averted his eyes and pushed his head deeper into the cushions. That was so typical of Yazoo. He knew he shouldn´t have trusted him... He still felt some animosity for his brother and wasn´t entirely sure that this wasn´t all his fault, but on the other hand, he desperately craved his company and comfort and found that he just couldn´t bring himself to blame it all on Yazoo. Still, he stuck his lower lip out and snorted, giving Yazoo the cold shoulder.

Try as he might, Yazoo didn't know how to resolve this situation. He knew that any mistake he made, Kadaj would just mistrust him more. "Did you sleep, my love?" he came and sat on the edge of the bed now.

"..."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to come get some breakfast with me now?"

"..."

Yazoo finally sighed, "Kadaj, I know I let you down. I will try not to tell you I will do something when I cannot follow through anymore. Won't you please speak to me?"

Kadaj just stubbornly kept quiet, punishing Yazoo for letting him down. That´d teach him to break promises in the future!

"I understand and you are entitled to do what you like, so I will leave you be, and check on you later. I wish we didn't have to, but there are some things we will need to go over today, and someone you will need to meet." With that, Yazoo stood and walked to the door. Later was nice and vague, no way he could break this promise, just finagle it a bit if he got unavoidably side-tracked again.

Kadaj just blinked as Yazoo was about to leave, and then, as it sunk in, he pushed back the blanket and ran after him, grabbing his hand and pulling the surprised young man back into his room. "Don´t go! I´ll be good now, I promise! Just... don´t leave me alone here?" He felt quite pathetic at this very moment, for being so afraid and dependent, even though Sephiroth had told him he was an adult now. But he didn´t want to be alone here anymore...

Yazoo's eyes took in the adorable display, unable to miss the ploy for what it was, but he felt content that Kadaj at least wasn't really so angry with him that he would rather face the Lotus alone after all. "Let's make a deal, alright? I will do my very best to follow through on promises I make to you, if you will stop with the theatrics and be respectful of what Loz, myself and other people have to say to you." He stroked over adorably tousled silver hair as he awaited the child's answer.

Kadaj sucked his lower lip in and started to chew on it, before he replied cleverly, "I´ll do my best to." His eyes went even larger, and he kept holding Yazoo´s arm, not wanting to let go.

"Hn," Yazoo patted his head affectionately, "I admit, Big Brother, Loz and I have spoiled you terribly, so it is not really your fault..." that he knew how to play them like fiddles, "but not everyone will be as understanding of your... forceful tendencies..." Yazoo left it here for now. He would tell Kadaj about the people he must obey during breakfast. "So, are you hungry?" he asked again, squeezing the hand in his own.

Kadaj´s stomach answered the question for him, as it growled loudly. With all the stress he hadn´t had any lunch or dinner yesterday and his belly felt as if it was constantly sucked in. "Can we... eat in my room?" he tried, but he was almost certain they couldn´t. He would have to learn where everything was, and probably meet the other people here... Despite himself, Kadaj felt something akin to excitement, and carefully peeked past his brother´s figure to see if he could spot anyone out there.

"I'm sorry..." Yazoo truly was, and he pulled his little brother along with him out of his room and down the hall to the elevators. It was pretty early, so there weren't a lot of clientèle around. "Now remember, do not wander the halls without either myself, Loz or a bodyguard, alright? You are much too young and the clientèle here won't understand that you are not yet available. It is much safer if you are escorted." He hated talking about this. As they boarded the elevators, Yazoo let Kadaj push the "Lobby" button. The dining hall was tucked away behind the bar, down the hall from it, marked only by a set of doors with a sign above it that read, 'Lotus Personnel Only.' "Here is where you can come for meals, and Loz keeps it open for a good amount of time each meal, so you should always be able to eat. At night, if you are hungry, he can have something brought to you from the day's leftovers. Also, Loz is in charge of catering the special dinners that some of our clients order while they are here. Some of them may want to eat with you..." Leading Kadaj in, they got in line to get their food.

Kadaj didn´t really dare to look up anymore, once they were in the dining hall, so he stared at his feet, but he was still refusing to let go of Yazoo´s hand. He didn´t care what those poxy, chatty and loud whores thought of him! There were a few exclamations of "How cute!" that might have been directed at him, but he didn´t look. Every once in a while he quickly stole a side glance to see if he could spot Loz, but no such luck. "Can I have a coffee?" he asked Yazoo however, because now he was an adult and adults drank coffee, always. Well, at least Sephiroth did...

"Sure... can I have a hot tea with lemon and a decaf please?" Yazoo asked one of Loz' staff, who smiled at them, and waved to Kadaj. Yazoo smiled to her in thanks as he accepted their drinks. Kadaj would need all the encouragement he could get here.

Blatantly ignoring the waving staff -he wasn´t a baby anymore, for Shiva´s sake!- Kadaj followed Yazoo through the line, clinging to his hand and not looking up, until they finally had found a table. Only then did he finally look at the food they had gotten. Pancakes! His belly was growling again, but instead Kadaj reached for his coffee to demurely sip at it. His face contorted however, because coffee was nowhere near as sweet and rich as cocoa! It was just bitter and obnoxious!

"My, my, who do we have here. What a pleasant surprise..." Kadaj knew this voice and he instantly stiffened, glaring up at a certain, smirking redhead who was standing by their table now, his own tray in one hand.

"Kadaj, you remember Genesis..." Yazoo looked warily at the two, remembering Kadaj's cold treatment of his friend, and not sure what would happen now. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Genesis... but there was really no point in hiding anything, and he could see no way home for Kadaj now... "Gen, Kadaj will be staying here for the time being..." Eep... It seemed that Kadaj might get a very swift bout of karma and a precise example why he should be respectful of others.

Kadaj just huffed and stuck out his bottom lip, keeping his glaring act up, as he leaned over to Yazoo and said, not really trying to lower his voice, "Can you tell him to go away? This is our table."

As if he hadn´t heard it, Genesis donned a sweet smile to his face, as he sat down, asking Yazoo only rhetorically, "You don´t mind, do you? I really need to know all about the new hot topic of the Lotus, poor thing." He gave Kadaj a pitying look, before he expectantly looked back at Yazoo. Inwardly he didn´t feel that triumphant and gloating however. Kadaj was just 13 and had never worked like that before... Sephiroth surely must have his good reasons to bring the boy here.

Yazoo leaned down to whisper, "stop glaring please, he is my friend. You don't have to eat with him again, but you'll at least need to be able to work in the same building. Who knows? You may find you have a lot in common." Yazoo was certain they had a lot in common actually. "Certainly, Gen, please join us," and to Kadaj, he reminded, "respect." He went ahead to explain a bit more about why Kadaj would benefit from this. "...and there is one person in particular, Rufus Shinra, our owner, who will not tolerate any rude behavior. To he and his staff, we must be respectful and I recommend you obey him. He is powerful and I don't want anything to happen to you, my darling... When you are older and know where you stand, it is up to you whether you might decide to try and call your own shots," and he winked at Gen a bit conspiratorially, because Shiva knew they'd broken the rules a time or two.

"Oh yes, never mess with the Golden Doofus", Genesis affirmed seriously, nipping at his own coffee and watching the boy, who had shot him a morose look, but then started indulging in his pancake.

When he heard about Rufus however, Kadaj's eyes got unhealthily curious and he asked, mouth full "An -fhat fill happn if I donf´t obey?"

Yazoo didn't like that look in Kadaj's eyes right now... it was almost as if the boy _needed _ to get on the nerves of the most inappropriate person possible sometimes. "Hn, perhaps it's best if we keep his special nickname just between you, me and Gen, alright?" Yazoo's eyes grew gravely serious when he continued, "Please obey, my love... Rufus has been known to have his employees killed for disobedience, and I want my baby brother with me for a long time. Please just do what he says." He hoped death would be enough of a deterrent... hopefully? However, he couldn't say that he had not been tempted to disobey simply because the rules were so stifling either. Yazoo decided that his best bet was to let Loz know about Rufus' enforcement policies as well, because he was pretty certain that Loz didn't have to be concerned with the same set of rules as he was always busy in the kitchen and not guarding working girls in the Baths. That way, Kadaj could have two sets of eyes on him at least.

"Oh..." Kadaj´s eyes went wide, and he quickly gulped down his pancake. He hadn´t known Yazoo was working at such a dangerous place- that somehow made him look at his brother with new found respect. His eyes darted back over to the sassy redhead, who was idly cutting his pancake and winked at Kadaj as he noticed the look. Quickly, the boy looked back at his plate, cheeks flushing. Oh, how he hated Genesis... and his red, soft lips especially! "So, why´s he here?" the redhead finally asked Yazoo, pointing with his fork at Kadaj. "I thought you said that he was going to University one day?" his voice had become serious and questioning, because he found it indeed a bit confusing. Maybe Kadaj was just here for a visit after all?

"Well, I thought he was, I thought this was what I was working for... but Big Brother sold him to Rufus yesterday..." Yazoo's brow knitted, as this was never something he thought he would have to say.

"Oh... I see," Genesis replied, not knowing what else to say, but adding a careful "I´m sorry." However he thought that he had to stand up for Sephiroth here, and said behind his cup, "I am sure Sephiroth had good reason for this..." Kadaj just laid his cutlery beside his half eaten pancake; suddenly he wasn´t hungry anymore at all. So Yazoo had been working here for Kadaj, that he could go to University? His throat felt rather tight, all of a sudden.

"Genesis!" Yazoo couldn't handle that right now, "there is no good reason for what he did... I understand how you feel. I have defended Brother my whole life, but I just don't understand this. He would rather have the money we would make here than have those who love him..." and his voice shook as he knew these impassioned statements were meaningless to the redhead. "...more than anything..." He went quiet now, waiting for Kadaj to finish eating so they could get out of here, as he was in no more mood to talk.

Kadaj´s glare became even fiercer when he noticed how much Genesis had upset Yazoo. Grabbing the elder´s hand he stood up and hissed, "Leave my brother alone!" and then he dragged Yazoo after him, his face still flushed. Genesis stared after them, open-mouthed, but then he frowned. Well, this hadn´t gone so well... he really needed to work on this friendship thing a bit harder, it seemed.

When they reached the elevator again, Yazoo hugged Kadaj close to him. "Thank you, Daj..." Here was one occasion that Kadaj's passion had made Yazoo feel really loved. He felt rather off-kilter today. He was usually so cool and in control of himself, but on the other hand, just speaking what was on his mind, without thought of 'offending' anyone was so liberating. Despite their upheaval, Yazoo found he was having a great time! As they got off on the 5th floor, Yazoo led them back to Kadaj's door, where a certain snarky peasant awaited them. "Reno?" Yazoo greeted him.

"Heya your Majesty," Reno smirked, sizing up the other little person with him. "Ah, and you must be the new little princess", he winked at Kadaj, who just blinked at him, and Reno turned back to Yazoo. "Rufus wants to see the both of you, yo."

"Kadaj, this is Reno, he is one of Rufus' faithful bodyguards. If you would like a bath or need to travel in the building, or say you wish to go shopping, call up to the offices and let Tseng know. He may come, or he will send Reno or Rude, who I am not sure if you've met yet... he always wears sunglasses and was probably the one who opened the door as you arrived yesterday." As Reno led them into the corporate suites, Yazoo said, "Daj, you remember Tseng?" as he nodded to the dark beauty.

"Yeah...?" Kadaj affirmed, quite intimidated by so many people. He was clinging to Yazoo´s hand again, but quickly let go. He didn´t want to appear like a baby in front of them. Straightening up a bit he remembered his manners that had been beaten into him for so long, and he held out his hand towards Tseng, saying, "Good day, Mister Tseng, it is a delight to see you again. How´s the family?"

It cost Reno all the self-restraint he had to not burst out laughing. He actually had to bit the insides of his cheeks. Tseng on the other hand looked a bit lost for a moment, and shot his underling a quick, dark look, before he took the boy´s hand and shook it, replying politely, "Fine, thank you." Then he gestured towards Rufus´ office door, and bid them in. Kadaj felt rather proud that he had managed so well, even though he found it a bit impolite that Tseng didn´t ask him how he was doing. Nonetheless he followed the man and his brother into the office, curious what would happen now.

Tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_Comment Replies –_

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you so much, Angel!! Yesh, poor Dajy!! But actually, they are probably more of a family now than they have been for a long time. So glad you are enjoying it!!! XDD _*cheers Loz on too* That is a very interesting idea, Angeal talking to Tseng, we will see soon what he´s up to^^ Ah yes, poor lil Kadaj :( Well, as you said, at least he has his brothers :)

Aeriths-Rain – _Yeah, poor boys!! I am sure they will make good use of your Kick Sephy time!!! XDDD Yeah, I have always loved their sense of family, the Rems. Lovely lil babehs!! _Yeah, poor Kadaj *sighs and hands him over* Hahaha, if you really let them take your place for the contest then we might have a winner already XD

Psycho Steph – _Woooooooooooooooot!!! Thank you Steph!!! I am so glad we elicted so many feelings!!! That is such a wonderful compliment!!! *huggles you* _Oh noes, no biting nails!!! Even though Seph is a bit of a bastard *cough* Awww, yeah, Kadaj being at the Lotus is a very sad thing indeed… We´ll see about the old, hairy men soon enough XD Hm, well the thing about Angeal is that he is officially dead. He has no money, authority or whatsoever, and he did hear about Rufus. A dead father won´t be able to help his kids at all… And you really never know what rufus´ll do with people he feels bothered by XD But a group hug is a very good idea *joins*

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!! You like their names XDDD I am glad!! LMAO!! Yeah, that 'he' is pretty important, but they have to get Sephy to talk first. You are so in tune!!! XDDD Yesh, Sephy: bzzzbzzzzzbzzzzzzzzzzzz and then a very audible crackle as he is crunched under Nat-Nat's no doubt sexy boot!! ;D Wow, what OC would be able to go against Sephy!! Although I am biased, it definitely couldn't be another FF7 chara, if he is the best! What an awesome chara this would have to be!!! A nunchaku powerful enough to smash Masamune with one thwack and enough hot air in the hero's lungs to disintegrate Sephy's beautiful wing!! *cries a little* His hair?!?! but be nice and give him something fashionable like an emo shag or a faux-hawk... or even better... give him Rufus' 'do!!! ROTFLMFAATWO!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD He would be sooooooooooooooooooooo mad, and so would Ruffy!!!!! And they would both be highly insulted to say the least. OMG!!!! Awww, XD You are so good to the boys!!! That is a big ass house to clean!! Ohh, white chocolate... *starts salivating* _What´s wrong about Sephiroth Lucien? *frowns* Be glad we didn´t call them 'Yazoo Peter', 'Kadaj Max' and 'Sephiroth Gerhard' :P Hm… You´ll see eventually who Sephiroth is so terrfied of^^ Can´t spoil it just yet, but you´re right, it is not his father. And I am really proud of Yaz too! He had some balls, didn´t he? But well, seeing that you crush Seph anyways, how about we shorten the story to this? "And then everybody looked up and there was a giant foot coming from the sky, squishing Sephiroth to death. And then everyone lived happily ever after." *hands over TONS of BAAAAAAD chocolate*

Soyna – _Yeah, poor boys!! Loz is feeling really trapped now, not being able to protect his lil babies, not having been able to stop it. Always being beneath Sephiroth's notice. *huggles him* 'What's a /dead/ man to do? LMFAO!!! XDDD Yeah, you are absolutely right, Seph is the only one who knows him at this point. That's gotta hurt. Yeah, poor Tsengy :( But at least he got the first shot at taking Sephy down!! It was beautiful, like taking down a ferocious lion with a tranq, as tragic as that is. I bet Tsengy felt a bit warm inside. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD _Yah, it was a bit angsty XD You´re right, Kadaj hasn´t really realized what exactly is happening here yet :( And yes, there´s going to be so much drama, it´s almost unbelievable XD Poor Angeal indeed, he certainly hadn´t expected their reunion to be like that… *hands over popcorn* Enjoy more angst XD

Madisuzy – _Madi!!!!!! *has to stop mid-glomp to admire the style with which you flail!!!* XDDDD OMG, Sephiroth at the Lotus would actually be really the hawtest thing ever, though of course, he would be doped up all the time to cope, and for Ruffy to keep that attitude of his in check. And his self-superiority would definitely have to go! OMG!!! You have found one of my OT3s!!!! XDDDD *worship!!*_ Hahahahaha, you quite nailed it XD *cuddles the three too* H m, Seph being sold to the GL? That´s quite interesting, but I suppose he´d scream bloody murder and there´s no clients left after that XD

Lenko – _Thank you so much, love!!! Oh, dammit, I hate it when I make the time to read and I have to stop. Blows... Yeah, totally, except for how fucked up Seph is, they are a truly devoted family. Yeah, Yazoo has been so used, he doesn't always know when he is really being tread on, and that is really horribly sad, but he will learn!! I promise!! *cheers Angeal's kicking feet on!!* XDDD Yeah, that 'he' is substantial, good eye, babe!!! XDDDD Eeep, your poor teeth, don't!!! *gives you Seph's leg to gnaw on instead* He likes it, really. XDDD Yeah, Dajy, this is one angle of the story we haven't finished working out yet, so we shall all see what happens here!! Yeah, sorry for the scare, but we made sure Yaz was away from Daj when Seph came back, and truly, it is something Yaz needed to see so that he could no longer fool himself with how awesome Seph can be. Now at least he thinks Seph is some kind of mental case. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD No!!! We love your reviews, they make us extremely excited!!!!! *dances!!* We first started Lotus with the intent for it to be a good ending for Yaz, but I know it will be great for all of them somehow, no worries!! Although now, we have a gap to fill here soon, but we will still try to keep this updated as much as we can!!! We are really excited about it all too!!_ Wahhh, thank you so much for the lenghty review!!! *luffs it* Yeah, RL sucks at such times, doesn't it -_- I hate that too, especially when I write and an idea hits and then well, somebody wants something ASAP -_- But anyways XD I was very proud and happy too, when Yazoo finally stood up to Sephiroth; I think that might have been the last straw. Hm, as you said, Yazoo might have been bothered about the way Sephiroth treated him, but essentially he was putting up with it for Kadaj´s sake. Now that Seph betrayed him like that, Yazoo knows very well how to fight! Hm, Tseng is being careful to not meddle with family business that is none of his unless any of the working girls get in trouble. I think Angeal is really too shocked and surprised to really know how to handle Seph right now, but maybe he will later. And we will see this 'he' too, no worries ;) Awww, don´t feel terrible about being excited what changes Kadaj´s arrival will bring, I am too XD The situation has changed very much now, especially for Yazoo… Well, even if Angeal can proove he is not dead, it might take some time -bureaucracy and all- and then he still has no money. Hehe, but we will figure something out ;)

Rina –_ Yay!!!!! Yesh, you are absolutely right!!! I have managed to take a non-angsty chara and make him angst, and it is killing me, but it will be for the better in the end!!! And look at these badass unaffected SHM now!!! ;DDDDD It so should!!! I can totally see Yaz turning his back on Sephy to give us a dramatic close up!! LMAO!!! XDDDDD OMG, Tseng with an eyepatch would be wayyyyy sexy!!! *tongue lolls* Yesh, Lozzy and Yaz will do everything they can not to, well Yaz will, Lozzy doesn't know how to help and it is agony for the poor baby!! :( *pushes him toward you* He needs some Rina-lovins!! *and he looks at you, that handsome face all tortured-looking, lower lip trembling* Yeah, I think Yazzy might have been a total time bomb in this case, but he won't hold it back anymore. Promise!! XD Yeah, Tsengy hasn't ever felt so much in his job prolly either, we will have to see what happens. He definitely hasn't dealt with this type of fucked-up fam before. You know, the SHM are just awfully special! XDDD I know!!!! The dumb brother, how painful!!! Poor Lozzy!!! Seph has just so written him off... *gets caught staring at the Incredible Rina* I like it when you talk that way... ;DDD Yay!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Dances!!!!* Thank you, Rina!!!! *bounces off the walls* I so hoped you would like that Lozzy line!!! It was so perfect for HeadChef!Loz, but it just came to me, as both BMIK and I have culinary artist younger sisters who totally say that and Loz is not afraid of Seph at all!!! I love that about him!! He does care about him though, but there is only so much a person can take and Loz' fuse is a lot shorter than Yaz'. Lozzy wears brutality beautifully, doesn't he? *dreamy eyes* It might take a bit, but Loz will definitely kick some ass and take one decidedly too self-righteous name. XDD Yeah, that part where Dajy is like, "I am sorry I did that... can I hug you?" That made me laugh so hard!!! XD Oh, when you said nut-cracking, I totally heard it. Eeee... XD Rina means business and Sephy's nuts are in trouble!!! OMG... yesh!!!!! TEAM LOZ … and maybe they should be black fitted tees like what Loz wore on the trip home that showcase the powerful bicep!!! *drools* *huggles you!!!!* _Hahaha, a TV show??? Hm, sounds good actually! And there can be a bit smex too, our viewers aren´t so prude anymore XD I luffs the drama, so I don´t complain about the soap opera comparison XDDDD Yah, poor Kadaj :( *willingly hands him over to you for a while before he has to get ready for the next shot* But Yazoo´s there to protect him, and so is Loz! Of course "The dumb brother" was just Seph being an asshole, that is not mine or Cheph´s opinion at all!!! Hehe, and yesh, that thing about the chef… My sis is a chef too, and I could so see her saying something like that when Cheph brought that up XD They have a very peculiar… humor and way of thinking XD Awww, thank you for liking my Kadaj^^ But what´s a 'Team edward' or 'Team Jacob'? *scratches head*

**Please, let us know what you think about that chapter? That´d be superuberawesome^__^ **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you awesome people! We are very sorry to announce that this fic will not be continued.**

**Nah, just kidding XD We are almost done with everything, but the editing and review replies take some time, and right now we are both pretty busy, so we might not be able to update weekly. We hope to bring longer chapters instead however^^**

**Also we´d like to congratulate bonjourmeadow for being the 250th (and 251th) reviewer!!! We have not forgotten about these little side-stories and concentrate on them now, but as I said, it is really a bit difficult right now to find the time, so please bear with us *sigh***

**Okies, enough rambling, please enjoy the new chapter ^__^**

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus (Conversation with Kadaj)

Superkalifragi: Kadaj, Tseng, Rufus (Conversation with Yazoo later)

* * *

***Gl 27***

Once the door had closed, Yazoo was the one to speak. "Rufus, this is Kadaj..."

The high-backed office chair swiveled around fluidly and Rufus' gaze turned predatory as he saw his newest acquisition, fresh meat. "Very good," he mused, noticing how adorably innocent this one was. "Hello Kadaj..."

Yazoo nearly fell over when Rufus actually greeted him. The Fairy's nerves were shot though, because it seemed that Rufus was a bit too interested in his baby brother. Although that would keep his 'Daj close to him on the top floor, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Kadaj unconsciously grabbed for Yazoo´s hand again as soon as these steely, pale blue eyes settled on him. Yazoo had been right, this man looked like bad news, Kadaj could feel it in his guts, and he inched closer to Yazoo. He had to fight the irrational urge to hide behind Yazoo too, so he just tightened his grip around Yazoo´s fingers, took a deep breath and peeped up, "Good day sir."

"Oh, very polite, that will serve you well here, child," Rufus's features softened as he smiled at them, pleased. "Rules... you will keep the client happy, and do nothing that will offend them. An offended client is an ex-client, understood?" and since his eyes were fixed on Kadaj, they failed to notice Yazoo's subtly rolling skyward at the mention of the Golden Doofus' favorite mantra.

"So tell me... what do we know?"

"Uhm... I will keep the client happy... and do nothing that will offend him... because..." Kadaj took another deep breath, his heart racing. Somehow he didn´t like how the man was smiling at him, it made him feel bad... "Be-because an offended client is an ex-client."

Rufus' breath hitched and his eyes rolled back a bit at the little one's recitation of his own brilliance. Yazoo winced inwardly, but if this was to be Kadaj's fate, he could not protect him from these things forever... "Very good, child," the executive breathed, and as he got control of himself, he noticed that the sweet young thing kept opening and closing his mouth adorably. "Do you have something to say?" he allowed.

"Uhm..." Kadaj bit his bottom lip, briefly looking up at Yazoo, but his brother was busy with suspiciously eyeing Rufus, so he took another deep breath and blurted out all his deepest concern. "Do I really have to sleep with hairy, old men now?" Hopefully Rufus would say 'no', he so didn´t want to do it!!!

At the mention of hairy old men, Rufus almost wrinkled his nose in distaste, but quickly recovered, for he knew that this was precisely what all of his working girls were paid to do, with the exception of the two present and Cloud, who weren't paid at all. "I'm afraid so," he explained, "this is what our business is, and this is what I need you to do... and not all of them will be hairy and old, but yes, the vast majority of the clients are men. Next rule, under no circumstances are you to ever kiss a client on the lips. Kisses lead to feelings where this is to be a simple business transaction, understand me?" He watched Kadaj's pretty lips expectantly, waiting for the reply.

Kadaj´s little face contorted at the mentioning of kissing, but it eased again as he remembered his first kiss, and that it hadn´t been that bad at all... His cheeks flushed a bit, and he quickly stared at his feet, just nodding.

Rufus seemed appeased. If the kid didn't kiss people because they still had cooties, then there was nothing to worry about. "Rule number three – there will be no fraternization between any of my working girls and their bodyguards," and his eyes shot a menacingly meaningful look at both Tseng and Yazoo on this one. Yazoo stared back as if Rufus were speaking another language. Qu'est-ce que vous parlez?

Kadaj just nodded, but silently wondered who would want to fraternize with those scary looking guys. Another question preyed on his mind, but he didn´t dare to interrupt the Doofus...

"Last one. My word is law here, understand me? No matter what I ask you to do," Rufus' eyes dropped to slim little hips, "you will do..." and as much as Rufus really was a pervert, he was especially fond of seeing Yazoo squirm like that in worry for his little brother. "Any questions?" he looked back into the inquisitive youth's face.

"Yes, sir... I have a question." The stares of that man started to unnerve him a bit; he wasn´t some new toy or something! Still, the silver haired boy remained polite and humble, since he didn´t want to get into trouble. "Why did my brother sell me? And when can I go home?"

"Ah," Rufus smiled, acknowledging the child's bright questions, "Your brother sold you to make money, and see that you are well taken care of. As far as his personal reasons, those I don't know. You will have to ask him when you see him next." His cold eyes flitted up to Yazoo, letting the youth know that he _knew_ Sephiroth's reasons for coming around so often to retrieve the money himself, rather than sitting back and letting funds be transferred to a bank account somewhere. Yazoo just looked at him, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Our contract is binding. You belong to me now. Consider the Lotus your home." The last statement was spoken graciously, but it was not a request. "Now, little one, if there is nothing else..."

"Rufus, a word if you please..." Yazoo stepped forward. "Tseng, can you take Kadaj back to his room please? Dajy, I will be there soon..."

Tseng just looked at his employer who gave a short nod, and then took Kadaj outside. Kadaj only reluctantly let go of Yazoo, not trusting the blond at all, but he didn´t want to create any inconvenience for Yazoo, so he went with Tseng. Rufus watched them leave, leaning back with his hands casually behind his head and gave Yazoo a taxing look. "So, what is it?"

Yazoo waited until the door closed behind them, and then said, "I would request a favor. Please don't do anything sexual with Kadaj. No blowjobs, no sex, nothing. His clothes stay on while he is in your company. Please..."

Rufus couldn´t help the smirk. "And why would I do that? If he doesn´t work, I make no money, you know. And he is kind of cute, the customers will love him..."

"I understand he must make you money, but this," and he gestured around them, "what happens in here, is not making you money. Let him preserve his innocence for the clients, please?" Yazoo knew the price of what he asked, but perhaps he could at least buy them some time until Kadaj was older.... "Wait, I amend that request..." and he boldly looked Rufus in the face now, "I would ask that Kadaj services no one until he is at least 14, sir..."

"Awww, you´re breaking my heart," Rufus drawled mockingly, putting his elbows on the table and intertwining long fingers. "Such intense brotherly love..." His smirk grew wider, as something crossed his mind. Having Kadaj perform was risky indeed; not that he had any moral qualms, but the authorities turning a blind eye on his business was only going so far. And he knew all about the spy they had sent in... He really had only purchased Kadaj from Sephiroth to get his hands on him first, to be able to make a lot of cash with him in a year, maybe two. However now Rufus had gotten a chance to still make his new good pay off for him already...

"I will need some compensation, you see."

"I am prepared, what would you ask?" Yazoo stood proudly, though he didn't know exactly what was in store for him, even if Rufus _was_ in a half-way decent mood today.

"I have a few questions for you..." the man said with a look from above, taxing the young man in front of him again. Then he slowly crocked his finger, beckoning Yazoo to come closer, as he leaned over the table and lowered his voice.

"You will not talk about this with anyone, do you hear me? If you make so much as a peep, you are a dead man, understood?" His features were very grave and tight now, none of his usually cocky and superior attitude showing.

Yazoo only blinked as he got very close. Questions?? Well, that he was certainly not expecting to hear... "No, I won't..." he agreed, and he couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. Rufus never spoke to him on equal footing before nor showed any interest in Yazoo's opinion before. Yeah, the silver haired youth would have fallen off his shoes if he'd had more time to let it sink in. "What can I help you with?"

"Have you been with Tseng lately?" The blond asked lowly, his eyes flicking over to the door for a moment. He tried to sound as casual and uncaring as he could, since he didn´t really want to give Yazoo the power of knowing that this subject bothered him. However he needed answers, desperately.

"Last night, he came to check on Kadaj and I to make sure Kadaj was alright," and he stopped there. The less information the better where Rufus was concerned. "Why, Rufus?"

"I can´t remember us being on first name basis, so don´t call me that," the man snapped, crankily, but kept his temper under wraps, pinching the bridge of his nose. His nerves were so high strung right now... Having calmed down a bit, he asked slowly, "I think you spend time together on a regular basis, don´t you? You talk?" There was nothing threatening in his tone, but something more like hope.

Yazoo had to choose his words carefully, "Yes, occasionally we have." He thought about adding 'Mr. Shinra', but he felt a bit absurd doing it, so he changed his mind, instead waiting patiently for Rufus to ask his next question.

Licking his lips, Rufus leaned even closer, nervously fumbling with some paper on the desk and avoiding Yazoo´s gaze, before a faint color blossomed on his high cheeks and he finally muttered, "So... did you, by any chance talk about me?"

_Oh gods, how sexy Rufus looked this way... so innocent and shy!! So uncomfortable... _Yazoo's eyes took it all in, knowing that he was witnessing a miracle. "Oh, no, we really haven't talked that much in depth," but to refrain from dashing any hopes Rufus might have, "but I do know that, while Tseng never talks about himself much, he is extremely devoted to you, sir." He could say that with confidence.

"Really..." Rufus replied, trying to make it sound disinterested. His heart skipped a beat however. That was some good news! Still, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. How could he know that Yazoo wasn´t just trying to butter him up so that he wouldn´t force his little brother to have sex with clients?! "And how do you know that?"

"He never stays put very long before coming back to the office. I am certain it is not _paperwork_ that brings him here sir, it is his respect and commitment to you. Haven't you noticed how protective he is of you? It is one thing to do one's job and quite another to do it well because you care." Yazoo felt a bit triumphant in this realization. _Tseng is such a great man... You're very lucky, Rufus._

Rufus' features darkened at that. That wasn´t bad news at all, but no real proof either. It could just mean that Tseng liked his job, but it didn´t indicate that he liked Rufus at all.

"Actually, I didn´t."

His fingers impatiently drummed on the desktop as his mind was frantically searching for a way to confirm what Tseng was thinking about him. Then his sharp gaze fell onto Yazoo again, as he whispered, "Listen, whore, you will find me some hard evidence. Ask him or whatever but make sure he doesn´t know it was me who asked you to do that."

"I can do that," Yazoo agreed. Tseng was very observant however, so he would definitely have to be very discreet. _Hn, _he briefly wondered if he could charm it out of the stoic bodyguard the way he and Loz would do to each other when they wanted something. No, probably not... but Yazoo would find a way! In fact, he was thrilled to be able to meddle a bit in Tseng's love life, and pleased that Rufus needed him. "I will let you know when I know something."

"Good..." Rufus made a non-committal gesture with his hand, dismissing the whore, but reminding him flatly before Yazoo left, "And don´t even try to fool me, I will find out if you´re lying."

"Yes sir," the silver haired youth nodded, turning to go. Thank heavens he was good at keeping his poker face. Rufus probably _would_ find out if Yazoo lied, but there was so much that went on here that the Golden Doofus had no idea about. He would have to find Tseng today to keep Rufus appeased, and frankly, he was feeling very powerful in this situation, so he was enjoying it, to be sure.

He stopped back by Kadaj's room, and the boy wasn't there. It was nearing lunch time already... Picking up the receiver on the nightstand, Yazoo dialed the kitchens, "Hello... yes, is Loz there please? Yes, that's what I thought, thank you," and he disconnected. Loz had come to take Kadaj to eat. Yazoo decided to go down and maybe sit with them a while.

"Hello Lozzy, hey Daj..." he greeted them as he had a seat.

"Hey there, Yazzy," Loz drew up one corner of his mouth as he chewed his marinated pork tenderloin in a half grin.

"So," Yazoo smiled like the cat that ate the canary, even though he knew quite well that he hadn't fulfilled his end of the bargain. He was certain that Tseng might talk to him. He was so easy to talk to... but Yazoo would have to manage it well though. Precision.

"...How is your meal, Kadaj? Good?"

"Uhum..." Kadaj bravely nodded and took another bite for demonstration, forcing a smile on his face for his proudly beaming Loz. He didn´t feel like eating at all, actually, he was feeling quite sick... A red shadow caught his interest for a moment, but Kadaj had to quickly realize that it hadn´t been Genesis, but the other redhead with strange marks under his eyes entering the canteen. He winked at the boy and Kadaj quickly looked away, telling himself that he wasn´t disappointed at all.

"I don´t like Mr Shinra," he suddenly announced in a morose whisper, knitting his little brows. "He´s frightening."

Yazoo ruffled Kadaj's hair lovingly, but he noticed a familiar face walk into the room. _Tseng._ Wow, since when did the bodyguard eat outside the office? He waited for Tseng to sit down with his tray and drink before he looked at his brothers. "I need to speak with Tseng about something. I will see you later, and I will come check on you when I am finished with what I need to do, alright?" He looked into Kadaj's eyes.

"Sure thing Yaz, I've got a bit of time, and they can prep dinner without me today," Loz assured.

Rising from his chair, smiling at them both, Yazoo then approached Tseng's table. He wasn't terribly surprised that the dark-eyed beauty chose to sit alone, and near the door. "May I join you, Tseng?"

Tseng almost choked on his water, but quickly gestured at the chair opposite him. "Please be my guest," he offered, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He hadn´t seen Yazoo at all…

"Thank you." Yazoo had a seat beside him, "Wow, it's so nice to see you down here, Tseng. Do you usually take your meals with Rufus?"

"That depends if Mr Shinra requires my assistance," Tseng replied, his features darkening only the slightest bit. He wasn´t exactly fond of his boss right now, and didn´t feel like talking about him. However, for Yazoo he summoned a small smile. "I should eat here more often however. My regards to your brother, he is an outstanding cook."

"Oh, Tseng, I will tell him that! You will make his day!" Yazoo shot a glance at Loz, who was even now making sure that Kadaj finished his vegetables. "Hn, are you feeling alright today, Tseng?" He hadn't missed the fact that Tseng had addressed Rufus in formal. _That _couldn't be good... When it came to Tseng, Yazoo seemed to have the worst timing.

"I am fine, thank you very much," the bodyguard politely answered, not wanting to bother the Fairy with his depressing thoughts. The boy had enough on his plate already...

"How is your brother feeling?" he asked, briefly looking over to where Kadaj secretly made faces at his veggies. He didn´t look too bothered right now, but then again he hadn´t started working here yet.

"He seems much better today. I think it has been so long since we spent time together like this really. It might be a bit bittersweet, and as he is an innocent, he doesn't quite understand the rest yet, and hopefully he won't, at least not for awhile. I spoke with Rufus after you left and he agreed that Kadaj can wait at least until he is fourteen like the others." Not a way out, but at least a reprieve...

"Oh?" Tseng made a genuinely surprised face at that, letting his half full fork sink down again. "Rufus said that?" he frowned, obviously not very convinced, and wondering if maybe Yazoo had misheard. "Are you sure about that?"

"For a price, of course..." Yazoo looked at Tseng blankly, hoping he wouldn't ask. Tseng knew what liberties Rufus took with his girls, having to do paperwork on the other side of that door through most of it probably. Yazoo just hoped that he wouldn't assume it was anything other than normal, otherwise, Rufus would have his head. "But yes, that is what he said. He didn't say why though," now that it occurred to Yazoo...

"I see," the exotic man just replied and sipped at his tea. Well, that wasn´t much of a surprise; Rufus always took advantage of his working girls whenever he could. It didn´t really bother Tseng, if it hadn´t been for Yazoo, but well, the world was cruel. And at least Kadaj was saved for now. Tseng inwardly shook his head; he should have known better than to doubt his boss. Even _he_ had limits for being an asshole. Still, it´d be interesting to find out why Rufus had taken the boy in then after all. Was it just to oppress more favors from Yazoo? But that wasn´t even necessary; Rufus could just order the Fairy to do whatever he wanted... At that thought, Tseng´s features darkened again however, and he neutrally replied, "Well, Mr Shinra is an incomprehensible man, I suppose."

"That he is," Yazoo smirked at Tseng's subtle jab, but then he realized that the man rarely ever spoke about any of Rufus' opportunistic yet insensitive moves. "You have worked for him a long time, hn?"

"Yes, that is right. I've worked for him 12 years now." And he had sworn to protect him since 11 years ago... Gods, how time flew! He could remember their first meeting just like it was yesterday: Rufus had been cocky and arrogant even then, but under that attitude he´d been a lonely child, drilled to one day become the reckless, respected and feared head of the Shinra empire... It hadn´t always been good times, and sometimes Rufus could really drive him close to his breaking point, but all in all... "They were good years."

"Wow, that _is _a long time," Yazoo marveled. Tseng had truly devoted himself to Rufus, and the silver haired youth found that rather beautiful. "Does it ever get tiring? Sometimes it seems that Rufus is hardest of all on you, Tseng..." He reached out and put a supportive hand on Tseng's forearm.

"Sometimes..." Tseng admitted, longingly watching the Fairy´s hand on his arm behind a perfectly indifferent expression that hid his true feelings. This was especially hard; not being able to ever confess, to never get what he wanted... "But the same could be said about you," he replied then with a friendly smile. Rufus seemed to enjoy torturing Yazoo the most.

Yazoo now knew the truth. _It's because he wants _you_..._ it seemed as if Yazoo was always in someone's way - why _was_ that? He wasn't actively pursuing _anyone..._ "Thank you, for noticing," and he gave Tseng's arm a squeeze, "it's just sex though, and why I am here. With you, it's your time and attention... are you two very close?"

Yazoo was innocently blinking at him, but Tseng knew when he was being interrogated; he´d been trained to notice. He just wondered why Yazoo would want to know that... Still, choosing his words more carefully now, Tseng took some time to think about that.

"We spend most of the day together, and I am very loyal to Mr Shinra, but we are not friends, if that is what you mean..."

Feeling a bit like he was selling his soul now, Yazoo wished he could just tell Tseng. He _knew_ he could trust him, and the beautiful bodyguard would never toy with Rufus' feelings. _Fuck. _He really only wanted to be honest with his friend. How to play this... _Fuck..._ "Do you like him?" Nice... but Rufus did say he could ask... he just couldn't trace it back to his employer.

"Well... that is an... unusual question." The frown had deepened, as Tseng tried to figure that one out. "To tell the truth, I never thought about that. It is not necessary for me to like my employer, you see. My loyalty does not depend on it..." He thought some more, absently nibbling at his fork. Finally he reluctantly seemed to have come to a conclusion, and removed the cutlery from between his teeth.

"I guess so."

_Hn, interesting... _"Say you weren't working for him, and you had just met out in the world, would you want to get to know him better?" Yazoo would get to the bottom of this if he could. He was certain Rufus would not be satisfied with Tseng's answer.

"I... what?!" Now the man looked almost a bit desperate. His meal had gotten cold already, and he was really trying his best to answer the Fairy´s questions, but he didn´t understand what Yazoo wanted from him, and he asked questions Tseng had never even thought about thinking about! "...I guess not..." he hesitantly replied, thinking that there were only very few people that would look forward to meet Rufus Shinra. "Why do you want to know these things?"

_Shit... _"You seem very devoted to him, and I think that's beautiful. I know how _I_ feel about Rufus, and I guess I am trying to understand it better. He is very lucky to have you, you know...," which was all true in its own right, but Yazoo would have to study up on his discretion tactics, because he was certain he'd failed again. Ah well...

"Thank you." Tseng felt warm inside after these words, thinking some more about the question, before saying, "I suppose his job is not easy either. He can never rest, never allow himself the slightest weakness. He might be arrogant, but he is very self-disciplined and brilliant. Please keep that in mind, whenever he summons you; he probably does not do it out of spite, but loneliness." His wrist watch suddenly peeped, reminding the bodyguard that his break was over and he stood, bowing to the Fairy. "I wish you and your brothers a good day."

"Same to you, Tseng, thank you for letting me sit with you, my friend," Yazoo replied as Tseng took his leave. Despite the impeccable way in which Tseng handled his life and career, Yazoo could very clearly see his humanity, which Tseng seemed to have to keep locked away for the sake of his sanity here. He understood why very well, but he also could clearly see the collected bodyguard as the quiet child in school who befriended the new kid in class. Yazoo smiled to himself as he got up to rejoin his brothers.

"Tseng loves your cooking, Lozzy." He told his brother lovingly, and Loz beamed, very pleased, but always very modest when handed compliments. Loz would be sure to thank the stoic, dark haired man when he saw him next.

After they finished eating, Yazoo took Kadaj back to his room for a bit, letting Loz return to make any last adjustments to the evening meal as it was prepared. The Head Chef would come back and check on Kadaj later when evening came. Yazoo lay with Kadaj for a good while, and they had a nice afternoon nap before he returned to his room to make himself presentable for tonight. He had no clients on the schedule, so it would be more of an on-call evening for him. Over the next few days, he would have to attend dance practices with a Wutain choreographer that Rufus had hired. The Fairy was to perform a dance at a lavish Golden Lotus promotion event coming up, where the girls would be paraded around for the establishment's regular clients. It would be a night of hustle for all of them, especially Yuffie, Cloud, Genesis and himself, to inspire their beloved clients to spend spend spend. Exclusive invitations would go out to new prospects referred by the current Lotus patrons as they chose, to expand the clientèle to only the upper crust of society, where the coin would be the prettiest.

Yazoo sighed. He didn't mind learning a dance, but it did not all rest on him, there were three other perfectly alluring working girls who might benefit from the face time. Fortunately for Rufus, Yazoo had wonderful stamina... for now...

TBC

* * *

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying _

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh, it was a crazy chap!! I loved Vin here too, and I found Seph much more interesting at this point but that is me XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, they all, Yaz especially, are looking out for Daj, no worries!!! XDDD Sorry this update took me a bit, I got sucked into things I neglect in RL, because Lotus and rping are so my funtime! XD My fault, totally. Thank you so much for reviewing, love!! XD _Hey dear! Zack isn´t gone, no worries, he´s still there lurking in the shadows, trying to get something on Rufus XD I must admit he didn't have much screentime, but in the sequel Chephren and I have planned, he will play a much larger role^^ I´m glad you like it, even though it is sad!

Natzilla – _It's okay, Nat-Nat, just kick him a little with your giant boot, he might like it. XDDD Yeah, you got it!!! Maybe those bodyguard's are like, 'Oh, it's just that douche...' and ignored him this time XDDDD LMAO, I love your sound effects!!! 'Ping, what happened??' XDDDDDDDDDDDDD You are hilarious, Nat!!!! The Exorcism or Brain Surgery... ROTFLMFAATWO!! *eyes tear up* Oh, man, I needed that!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, Seph has problems there, but he still consciously chooses to be an ass unfortunately.... Oh!!! Yesh, that should totally be another level of your Yaz video game you made up in Claiming the Silver Angel where pervs fall from the trees and you have to get Yaz back to the house safely!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD You are so creative!!! If that were a real game, I would totally play!! XD_

Rina – _Hey Rina, baby!! XDDDD Yeah, you totally don't have to sympathize with Sephy, I think BMIK and I just like seeing him that way. What happened will be harsh because it is written already, but yeah babe, feel free to keep kicking him. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD For he really does have it coming!! Yeah, Yaz now knows what he has to do, and he is prolly on the market to look for someone new for the first time really!! Woooot!!! XDDDD Yeah, I love what you said about Daj!!! Yesh, it is actually good he ended up here for the time being at least, especially now that he has a bit of a reprieve, because we couldn't let him grow up with Sephy, because he had a lot of Sephy Alpha Dog qualities too, so this is good for him to have Lozzy and Yaz as his new mentors. Yeah, Yaz loves his Dajy!!! XD I am with you!! The three of them are just meant to be!!! Rems forev!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, Team Rem shirts are a must!!!! XD _Ah, look who´s being insensitive again, the giant alien bird :P Haha, yeah, the situation was quite absurd all right XD So it´s okay to laugh, I did so too ;) Hm, I think instead of hatemails you´d get a support group for squishing Sephi, but let´s not try our luck too much XD Ah, you´re right, the bodyguards were a bit useless this eveing, but then Seph has some kind of special status and they are not to interrupt Seph and Yaz, so well… HAHAHAHAHA, BRAIN TUMOR?! (that didn´t come out right, but this is such a funny idea XD I wished we would have thought of that XD). Imagine Sephy turning his head full circle and stab his ass with a cross, screaming "Fuck me Jesus!!!" *cough*

PsychoSteph – _Yesh, Gen is soo having similar Yaz troubles when it comes to Seph. Gen is trying tho, gotta hand it to him. Also, yeah, I hope you can rest a bit better about Daj, crisis averted for now at least. Thank you so much!! XD Yesh, Poor Yazzy tho, about Seph, but it is for the best to make Yaz wake up, it will resolve itself somehow._Yesh, Seph has some issues indeed (Nat suspects him to have a brain tumor, but that might take it a bit too far ;P)! Ah, Yaz will find a new love, don´t worry! Yesh, Kadaj does luff his brother, he just had to realise it and get over his pride XD Hm, and Gen is quite taken with Seph… Hahaha, and your hopes were fulfilled, I think Kadaj was quite adorable with Rufus?

IA1979 – _Hey IA! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!!! XD Yesh, sorry about Seph, and there is even _more_ to this tale coming up!! Yeah, poor Dajy :( but he will be alright now for a while, no worries!! XD Yeah, Tsengy is a beautifully intriguing man *drools* and we will have to see here what happens now... Ruffy's got an itch... The names were just for fun XD and we had to make their names mesh nicely with the last name 'Hewley.' We both had a huge laugh at just the name Sephiroth Hewley... LMFAO!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD so we had to make them all a bit better, Gainsborough is a bit better *phew* XDD Wow!!! Thank you so much for telling us about the culture there. That is amazing you speak the language too!! XD _Whoa, what an epic review!!! *gives you the epic review award* Yah, I don´t think we can make Seph even more unlikable now XD But it was necessary to make Yazoo realise that something is very wrong here :( Hm, Tseng is quite disappointed in Rufus indeed, but it might get better soon ;) Gahaha, Seph became hysterical indeed, didn´t he? You will find out soon, what made him hate his father so much^^ *not saying a word yet* Hm, why did we chose these names… They sounded nice XD Sophisticated, and old, I guess. And it was FUN XD Ah yes, Seph is losing it indeed… and he was plastered. It won´t get better with Yazoo moving away from him now either *sigh* Kadaj was fun to write, he made that dark chapter a bit lighter! And I bet he will cause some ruckus at the Lotus ;) Aw, I´m sorry to hear that you were sick :( I was in egypt and had the same problem, only once though. And that sounds awesome about the tailors! You can have your own unique clothes there! This sounds awful about how women are threated, but you are right too, it´s a bit their own fault. I hope they can see their own value soon, even if it might take a while. Are you in a big city or the countryside?

Lenko – _Hey, thank you, Lenko, for sharing that with us about the incest. The Sephzoo pairing doesn't really bother me, because I love both of these charas so much, and we are the ones that made Sephy so fucked up for this story XD to make a situation that would trap someone like Yaz (and then of course we get to save him XD) ...but that story of those girls and their father was just awful. When it comes to RL, I don't really understand it because I know about how I feel about my own siblings and I am adopted, and it would still be really weird. Yeah, me too, I am really glad things are out in the open now and the boys are getting closer. I just love the Rems being close too!!!! *dreamy eyes* XDD And yesh, I am so glad Vinny is here too to help Yaz understand because without the objective view, which granted must have been hard for Yazoo to hear, Yaz may have ended up, not necessarily forgiving Seph, because that selling of Kadaj was pretty much a deal-breaker, but if Tseng and Vinny hadn't been around to show Yaz such tenderness, he really would never have known anything different, because he is in a business too where people use him for his body... so that fraction of affection that Seph showed him on good days, would still seem like so much more than what the average client would be like, as sad as it is. ;D Hey Darling, sorry for the delay on this chappy too, this was completely my fault, what with RL and all *rolls eyes* _*Hands out another reward for epic review* I am so happy you enjoy our story so much!!! *dance of joy* That is a very interesting thing you brought up there with that incest case! It is exactly how it feels for Yaz; he´s been trapped in that warped reality Sephiroth created for them and only slowly comes to realize the truth. He must question his whole life, everything he knows and I suppose that is pretty hard. I am sure a lot of people will try to keep Yazoo from falling back into that trap however; he has a lot of people now that care for him. Ah yes, Sephiroth started to abuse Yazoo sexually when he was 13, he had just hit puberty. Kehehe, you know, natzilla suspects that Sephiroth suffers from a brain tumor, so maybe the brain implosion will just happen ;) I am glad you like the new Yazoo! *cuddles him too* Haha, we´ll see if Vincent will kick Seph´s ass soon enough XD And Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz are getting closer every day, that probably is the only good thing about Kadaj being sold to the Lotus^^ Okies, we try to keep the updates weekly XD We were both pretty busy recently, but now we can hopefully spend more time on the story^^

Soyna – _Hey love, yesh, Yaz still loves Sephy. They have been through so much together... good, bad and retarded too ;D It doesn't really help that Seph pretty much raised him and he doesn't really remember his parents that much. Oh yeah, you are right about cold charisma... what is that anyways? Or rather why are we attracted to that.. but yeah, Sephy has it in spades. Yeah, if Ruf has his way, eventually that lil silver ass will be tapped out. Poor Dajy, Ruf can be a vampire that way.__A_h yes, Yazoo just couldn´t take it anymore, he had to tell someone and Vincent happened to be there, but it is a good thing it was him! Haha, and Gen is devious indeed XD A bit twisted… but I like that about him XD Hm, I suppose Sephiroth has something that makes him attractive. He is beautiful for one and appears very confident… I dunno XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _No worries, love, yeah, it is really getting dramatic now, and I think that last chappy might have been where we had to skip ahead a bit to write other things before coming back, so no worries at all. Thank you!! So glad you like it!! Yeah, it feels kind of like a deep breath can be taken now. XD I really hope RL starts treating you better very soon!! *huggles* _Aww, I´m sorry to hear that dear! *huggles* I hope it is better now? *crosses fingers* Amidst all this chaos Yazoo also finds great support from his family and friends, so that is a good thing, isn´t it?And hopefully GenGen will get the hang of it eventually XD

danslalune27 – _OMG, thank you so much!!!! *dances, squeals and jumps up and down* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, Seph does have a story and it will all unfold very soon!! _New reader, yay!!! I am very happy that you got into it, what a great compliment! And we try to update weekly, I hope we can keep it like that^^ We will find out why Sephiroth is the way he is soon, and I hope we put your worries about Kadaj a bit to rest XD

Madisuzy – _Hey Madi!!!! *kasuperglomptackles you!!* XDDDD Omg!! *has Vinny massage it for you, and any _other_ parts that need his tender attention. *winks and makes drooly face guy and then cums at the sight of you putting Seph over your knee* Bare-bottomed, pretty please? *still drooling* Yeah poor Gen, he is learning tho!!! He's always had to be such a hardass to make it in the world, and the prospect of real friendship is prolly a bit new. XDDD Vinny is the shiznit!!! XD *wants, and knows he would want one of your spankings after he sees Seph get one* ROTFL!!! XDDDDDDDDDD *huggles her Madi* _Haha, Vincent says 'Thank you' and wants to hug you very much ;) Yes, poor Tseng was a bit at a loss there, but well, he will get used t Kadaj being around^^ Glad you like it dear!

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much, love!!! Yesh, our Rem kids are all together and can feel the family love now, at least from each other!!! XD Sorry this update took a bit longer, my fault, but hopefully I will be back on track now with RL. XDDDD _Wah, thank you! I think it doesn´t seem half as bad, because Cheph does such a fantastic job with the betaing XD And again, congrats on being the 250th reviewer, I´m sorry I haven´t contacted you for your free chapter yet, it was rather hectic and busy here *sweatdrop*

**We hope you liked it! Next chapter will be longer again^^ Leave us a review pretty pleaseeeee?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there, welcome to the new chapter, much quicker this time XD We hope you will enjoy it!!  
**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj (with Seph and Yaz,) Loz**

**BMIK: Rufus, Sephiroth, Kadaj (later with Yaz)**

* * *

GL 28

Rufus had observed Tseng and Yazoo talking via the cameras that were placed in the cafeteria. He really loved this surveillance system... Too bad that he couldn´t actually hear what they had been saying. However, he saw Yazoo returning to his room soon after and decided that he would pay him a visit. Rufus was an impatient man by nature, and he just quickly gestured at Tseng to stay put when he walked into the outer office. His bodyguard had automatically risen from behind his desk to accompany his boss, but this wasn´t required at all.

Hurrying down the corridor, the blond didn´t deign to knock as he just stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and demanding, "And?"

Yazoo just came out of his closet, only in a flimsy silver robe, stumped on what to wear for any new customers.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see... yes, he does like you. But honestly, he is looking a bit overworked, and seems stressed. As he remains devoted to you, he would never complain about that..."

"Good," Rufus replied, satisfied that Tseng wouldn´t complain. He hadn´t hired him to complain, after all. And he did like Rufus...

"You talked quite a while... What else did he say?" the blond queried, trying to not sound too interested, lifting a blond brow.

"Well, honestly, it took a bit of questioning to get even that much out of him," Yazoo smirked. One had to admire that, but he was certain that Rufus would pay what he said no mind about Tseng's well-being and it made him sad. Tseng was a beautifully efficient and incredibly desirable man and Yazoo knew that if the brothel owner was interested in him, then all he could do was try to see that Tseng was treated much better than he was.

"Sir, with all due respect, if you want to nurture pleasant feelings with Tseng, then you should allow him a bit more freedom. He is extremely devoted to you, but if you keep him on such a tight leash, then he might start to wonder _why _he is so loyal to one who doesn't appreciate it."

"Who said I want to nurture any pleasant feelings in anyone?!" Rufus snapped, seemingly irritably, but the faint rosy color on his cheeks betrayed his cool attitude. "And I never claimed that I didn´t appreciate his devotion either, don´t you dare spread such rumors!"

"Well, then _show_ him you appreciate him, because he doesn't seem to feel it. No need to worry, I am talking only to you now, and it is no one else's business, but I can honestly attest that if you cut Tseng a bit more slack, he will appreciate you more, and have no doubts about why he stays with you, because he doesn't have to..." Yazoo hoped this was helping. He didn't want to get Tseng in trouble, only make things right.

Narrowing his eyes, Rufus just pretended that he hadn´t heard that, or that at least it didn´t matter to him (even though he did make mental notes), and suspiciously eyed the prostitute. "What else did he say?"

"I have told you all I can, Tseng does like you. What you do with that information though is up to you. You can nurture if you want to, Mr. Shinra." Yazoo respectfully addressed Rufus, hoping that his boss would do so, for both Tseng's and his own sake. He knew that this was enough for now, as it would be too much to ask for Rufus to confess his feelings to the dark beauty. It must be very intimidating for one so used to having all the control... gods, that sounded familiar...

"Hrmpf," Rufus defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. "I must say that this isn´t much. Actually, our deal is pretty disproportionate..." He just said that because he could and to get some payback for... well, he didn´t quite know. His forehead wrinkled in a light frown; he was contemplating why Tseng was devoted to him indeed. He paid him pretty well, but there had been times when Tseng had gotten offerings nearly trice as much as he paid, and still: Tseng was here. It couldn´t be because Rufus treated him so exceptionally well either...

"Yes, that it may be," Yazoo agreed, "and although I did hold up my end of it, and the deal is done, I am feeling a bit accommodating..." He had been thinking about what Tseng had said, about Rufus and loneliness. "Is there anything else I could do for you? I might be willing to consider doing one more thing..." He awaited his employer's answer, knowing very well that he overstepped himself, but he didn't care really, they'd made a deal and Kadaj would be safe. Rufus, if nothing else, was a man of his word once he gave it.

"Is that so..." Rufus asked, eyes turning a bit frosty. He knew exactly what Yazoo was thinking on offering, but he found it a bit conceited of his whore to think that his body held any value for Rufus in this agreement, when he could have him any time he wanted, just by snapping his finger. However, he didn´t feel like discussing this now, and since he was here anyway, why not?

Locking the door, he kept staying there, watching the prostitute and ordering, "Undress."

Yazoo's breath hitched as his hands went to loosen the tie on his robe, then let it slip from his shoulders to the floor. He'd had an idea of what he could do to help Rufus make up his mind about treating Tseng better, and nothing motivated this shrewd bordello owner like sex and money. Oddly enough, it was the same with Big Brother apparently. Yazoo had only one of these to offer Rufus, but he would turn it to their advantage.

He smiled at his employer, a small ghost of a smile like Tseng would use as he approached, reaching up to place his hands on Rufus' cream colored lapels.

"May I, sir?" he asked, requesting permission to take it off. If Rufus really were lonely, Yazoo could subtly give him a taste of knowing Tseng's wonderful company. Company he'd missed himself.

"Sure," Rufus replied in a bored manner, even though he was anything but. Yazoo in all his naked glory was a sight to behold after all. He could feel his flesh stir in his pants already, and the recent thoughts of Tseng excited him even more...Slipping his thumbs inside, Yazoo slid it down gently, as gently as Tseng's hands had been, all the while looking deep into those icy blue eyes with the warm intensity that Tseng naturally had. It actually pleased the silver haired youth to be able to be him. He felt as if he were finally able to pay Tseng back in some way for all he had done for him. He hoped this worked... and it gave him a chance to feel closer to the inaccessible man himself.

Reaching back up, he boldly caressed over a smooth pale cheek and down an ivory neck, fingertips undoing buttons, opening his shirt and black vest to bare a flawless chest, which Yazoo knew Tseng would kiss tenderly, reverently. After all three layers of clothing were removed, Yazoo folded them neatly and set them on the far edge of the bed out of the way, knowing how impeccably dressed both his employer and friend were almost always. Then he returned to run gentle hands over Rufus' well-shaped body and lavished more kisses and gentle licks to his skin.

Rufus just stood there, letting Yazoo take care of his needs. That was for what Rufus paid him after all. It occurred to him however, that they had never done it in the Fairy´s room before. They hadn´t had actual intercourse that much at all, only three times in the office... Nor had he had sex with any of his other whores. Maybe it was because deep down, a part of him that he wouldn´t acknowledge, felt rather faithful to the man he really desired and whom he couldn´t have...

Yazoo was licking his nipple into hardness right now, and a low sigh escaped the blond. Still his hands were by his side, neither stroking nor even touching the whore.

Yazoo continued tasting Rufus as his hands moved to the businessman's belt, unfastening it and those elegant slacks, slipping his thumbs inside the waistband, pleased to see that Rufus wore no underwear, and he looked up at him with a sexy smirk that he had seen Tseng give, most likely unknowingly. The dark man never seemed to realize the effect he had on people, Yazoo included. Seeing all that rosy heated flesh just waiting for him, knowing that possibly it was really inspired by Tseng, Yazoo moaned lowly, "Ohh sir..."

This was all quite arousing to the youth, to plainly see Rufus' desires. He would definitely try to stay out of his employer's way from now on. Tseng deserved these secret feelings Rufus had for him, and hopefully, Rufus would indeed work to tell Tseng how he felt.

Discarding the slacks, placing these, socks and shoes with the other clothes so they wouldn't get mussed.... Yazoo intended to do this right. He looked approvingly down Rufus' body, before capturing that gaze again, asking, "How do you like to be touched?"

Rufus didn't need to know that these were Tseng's own words, but the same consideration was clear...

"Just do it somehow. That is what you are here for," was the cool reply, that should hide the fact that Rufus had no idea how he particularly liked to be touched. Usually he didn´t let people this close, and if he did have sex, he didn´t bother with any foreplay... However he liked the treatment so far, the clever fingertips stroking every inch of his skin, that agile tongue teasing his nipples...

"I will tell you if I don´t like something," Rufus added with an arched brow though.

Yazoo marveled at how strangely lenient Rufus was being. Although he didn't hesitate to remind Yazoo of where the boy stood, he had softened the statement afterwards, and he was letting Yazoo have free reign? It was all too unbelievable! He nodded, and ran slender fingertips down that perfect stomach, over masculine hips and wrapped them around Rufus' length, stroking it firmly, looking intensely into those steely blues. He started to wonder what Tseng might do in this case... he wasn't sure, but he decided to get closer, pressing his own body against Rufus' side, still gazing at him as he stroked, wrapping an arm around his employer's waist, hoping he might enjoy the contact for a moment.

Unconsciously, Rufus pressed closer to the warm body too, enjoying the friction on his enlarged member. Something was quite different about their sexual encounter today, though he could not quite pinpoint what it was...

His thoughts were distracted anyways, when Yazoo gripped him a bit harder, and firmly squeezed and pulled his cock, making Rufus hiss a bit. Ah, that felt good! Desire was starting to tingle in the pits of his belly, a nervous fluttering that would soon become stronger. Rufus felt like pushing the boy on the bed and just taking him, but then he didn´t do it. It was rather interesting to see how his most prized prostitute usually worked....

Reaching to plant a soft kiss to Rufus' shoulder, Yazoo found he was enjoying himself. Taking Rufus' soft hands in his own, he gently guided him to rest on Yazoo's freshly changed bed. Interestingly enough, Yazoo got blue sheets this time, a deep teal color, and it complimented Rufus in every way he thought. It was so strange to have him lying here, but Yazoo was happy for the opportunity actually, to not have his employer so unbending, and gaining some small power for himself he'd never felt before with the cold blond. Moving to straddle Rufus' hips, Yazoo began to rub their erections together, feeling his own need rise.

"Oh, sir..." he had never felt it against him, only inside him a few times, and today, he was getting another taste of how sexy Rufus could be for himself. Reaching up, he gently tethered his fingers into Rufus' hair, which he planned to help tame again after their tumble today. Shiva forbid Rufus end up disheveled. Seeing Rufus less than immaculately put-together would actually be a major turn-on for Yazoo, the teen realized just now. He continued looking down at his boss, his long hair falling to lay across Rufus' chest, and he looked at the Golden Doofus like he was the only man in the world right now.

Rufus jerked his hips up a bit, meeting Yazoo´s movements as their cocks danced closely together. It was an unusual position for him, but so far he didn´t protest. Admittedly, Yazoo was pretty good at what he did; he could have almost fooled Rufus, with his huge, hazy eyes and these pouty lips.

However he didn´t. Which, in return, didn´t mean that Rufus wasn´t enjoying this, on the contrary. It was quite arousing to watch their dicks slide against each other, thick flesh rubbing heatedly against thick flesh. At one point, Yazoo reached for them, wrapping his fingers around them both and shoving their thin skins up and down, pressing them harder together. At that, Rufus´ gaze drifted off, lost in the sensation, and so he came to look up at the ceiling of the bed, just noticing the mirror hanging there. Now this would get very interesting!

The hand in Rufus' hair kept idly stroking his employer's scalp soothingly and Yazoo's other hand continued to pull teasingly on their cocks until he spied a glint of precum forming on the head of Rufus' dick. Moving backwards, Yazoo decided that now was the time, and he spread his legs wide to prepare himself as he lapped at the weeping slit with his tongue. He brought his first two fingers into this mouth to wet them as he stroked his boss' cock and reached back, teasing around his entrance. Taking only the head of Rufus' cock into his mouth as he stroked, Yazoo wriggled a fingertip against his tight hole, moaning around rosy skin as it slowly pushed its way in.

"Ah, yesss..." the blond hissed, pushing his cock into the whore´s mouth, enjoying the wet sucking, the soft tongue rubbing against the underside of his length. His hand was creeping up, his fingers moving through silver hair, following Yazoo´s bobbing movements. The mirror allowed him to see things he normally couldn´t have, given his position. All he had to do now was trail his gaze over the youth´s arched spine, down to his slowly gyrating, perfect bottom, the slender fingers spreading round cheeks apart and teasingly stimulating a twitching, rosy hole.

Yazoo moaned, encouraged by Rufus' open praise, and he took in more of Rufus' cock with each bob of his head, and on each thrust backward, impaled himself on that fingertip a bit more each time. Soon, he added another and another, curling them occasionally, sending shudders through his body, causing him to moan even more with Rufus in his mouth.

_So good, _and when he looked up into that face again, he saw Rufus' eyes watching him, flitting back and forth between Yazoo's flushed face and the mirror above them, and it looked as though what he saw pleased him, which made Yazoo feel a bit triumphant inside.

Rufus enjoyed the sight indeed. He shoved his dick further into the hot, eager mouth as he watched Yazoo fingerfucking himself, getting ready for the blond´s cock. He could see it stretch minutely, and the pleasured sounds, the little whimpers Yazoo gave, made his dick even harder. His own breath came in rushed gasps, and eventually he couldn´t wait any longer. His hand wandered down Yazoo´s cheek, pushing his head up so that the whore let go of his wet, ready cock. Instead he slid his thumb past swollen lips, to be sucked on. "You´re ready for me, aren´t you?" Rufus rasped, not wanting to damage his property, but not knowing how long he could hold out. A fine trail of precum was dripping from the tip of his erection already...

"Mmm," Yazoo whimpered as he eagerly licked over that thumb, letting his lips play around it as he curled his fingers once more against his hungry prostate. Letting go to crawl up and position himself over Rufus, he replied, "I am..." and he grabbed hold of his employer's cock firmly as he guided it inside of him, sinking the weight of his body down slowly at first, letting his body devour Rufus inch by inch until he sat squarely down, his buttocks resting on those lean hips. Yazoo's body began to undulate, looking down into Rufus' eyes with that same intense gaze, only now, his lids were heavy and his breath became a bit more shallow as he enjoyed the feeling of having dick inside him.

Almost automatically, Rufus´ hands caught Yazoo´s hips, supporting them as the Fairy started to ride his dick. Ah, he had forgotten how tight he was, how closely that ass hugged him, welcomed him... As Yazoo was working his cock, Rufus looked past him to the ceiling, seeing his erection vanish inside the flushed body easily, reappearing shortly just to be shoved down again. Yazoo´s cock was weeping, white pearls appearing and dripping onto his belly.

"Go faster..."

Yazoo moaned as he did as he was told, but he had to lean forward to rest his head in the crook of Rufus' neck to grasp his employer's upper arms to brace himself, and easily pressed himself back on that stiff shaft. He found it easier to maneuver this way, and with each roll of his hips, his cock rubbed against Rufus' belly.

"Ohhh," he mewled, but still, he kept up the pace.

Rufus groaned, as he slid in even further, pounding inside, impaling himself over and over again. His skin was sweaty, and his body warm, but he didn´t notice, because the nervous feeling in his belly was rising. Also, feeling that hard flesh rubbing against his stomach made sparks appear before his eyes and he had to close them. His mouth was opened, so he could breathe, and he mourned the fact that he couldn´t see his whore´s wanton face, but he still heard his noises.

"I´m close," he announced through gritted teeth, letting go of Yazoo´s hips, to instead cup full buttocks in his palms, shoving the Fairy´s ass up and down on his cock, faster, harder, deeper!

It felt good, Rufus touching the sensitive skin of his ass, and Yazoo gasped when Rufus' cock found his pleasure, thrusting against it mercilessly and he wriggled up to feel Rufus' breath on his face, to look down into those eyes. "Cum for me, sir," he was really impressed that Rufus would let go of control with him, and wanted to see his pleasured expression as it usually happened where he couldn't see. He didn't know how Tseng would be in the throes of passion, so he couldn't model after him. He knew only that leading in, Tseng had been a very attentive lover, and the silver haired youth hoped that Rufus would make him happy, to endeavor to deserve such a wonderful man... and if Rufus didn't treat Tseng better after _this_, then Yazoo in his heady lust decided he would just have to nag his employer about it. Respectfully, of course, and not enough to get himself killed, but enough...

He marveled that this was the best it had ever felt with Rufus without shame or alarm and he appreciated it more than he could say. Yazoo's brows knitted and he shuddered again with parted lips as his cock was rubbed relentlessly between their bodies. He was in sensory overload.

"Cum for me," he said again "...Please."

"Ah..." That sincere, very needy begging and the image of a certain, exotic bodyguard flashing in his mind was what drove him over the edge eventually. He was pounding into the lithe body like a machine on maximum speed, his balls slapping against his thighs, both his thumbs stroking over the stretched entrance his dick was ramming inside. Then his body went rigid and his semen shot forth into Yazoo's body, a bit of it dripping back out while he was still buried inside to the hilt. Still, his body was pressing deeper on its own, till the overwhelming pleasure slowly subsided and he went slack, arms falling onto the mattress.

Yazoo watched, mesmerized, as Rufus attained bliss inside him, and he made sure to press back on the striking to his prostate, causing him to follow. "Yessss," he breathed as he let his orgasm wrack his body and their lithe forms became slick when Yazoo's seed spurted over their bellies.

He felt both cocks twitch in after-tremors and he smiled at Rufus, something he really hadn't done before, always having been at his employer's mercy and he reached down to stroke over blond locks again. Rufus let it happen for a minute or two, before he moved.

"I am busy," he deigned to explain, rolling from the bed and walking over to the shower. His knees were still a bit weak, but well...

Yazoo wasn't really that surprised, the spell had to be broken sometime, and it struck him that Rufus wasn't harsh or stand-offish, only spoke calmly. He reached over to call Housekeeping for another change of sheets.

The cold shower made the Lotus owner feel good, let him come back to his senses and cooled his body temperature remarkably. Also, it got rid of all the traces of their encounter... When he was done, the blond grabbed a towel, brushing the droplets on his skin off, and then quickly dressed.

After Rufus had dressed, Yazoo offered him his hairbrush, though he might have liked to brush it himself, it looked so soft and well cared for... but he knew they weren't girlfriends or anything like that. Rufus just lifted a brow at the offered hairbrush, but then he shrugged and took it, combing his blond tresses back, so that they lay neatly against his head. They were still wet, but well...

"I will leave you to your customers now," he said with a mocking smirk, as he unlocked the door and opened it, just to bump against another silver head.

"Brother!" Yazoo said in surprise as Sephiroth just showed up like this again. "What are you doing here?" he asked neutrally, his anger returning, but much more in control this time, and he wasn't prepared to forgive Sephiroth for anything he'd done.

"Have fun," Rufus smirked, walking casually past the man, bumping into him a bit because he wouldn´t get out of the whore master´s way. Sephiroth just wordlessly let him pass, before he entered the room, taking in the sight: the bed and sheets were disheveled, his brother was naked, flushed, and covered in cum that dripped from his ass and his belly.

"Well?" Yazoo asked again, a bit irritably this time, as his body was feeling uncomfortable and Rufus' fluids trickled down his thigh. He wanted a shower.

"Get dressed," Sephiroth just said, sitting down on one of the chairs with his back to his brother. He really didn´t want to see him like that, it was disgusting. "I brought you cake," the aristocrat then announced, placing a small box on the table, decorated with the print of the finest bakery in town.

Before Yazoo answered, he went and showered and pulled on a comfortable, nicely fitted, more effeminate black pinstripe pantsuit with black pumps, then joined his brother in the armchair opposite him.

"Looks expensive, from La Patisserie? Well, I guess you would have more than enough money now to be so generous, but really, Brother, it cannot make up for what happened..."

Even if Kadaj went home at this point, it wouldn't make up for the fact that Yazoo knew just how Sephiroth felt about all of them, and as delicious as it might be, and even though it was from Big Brother, the cake wasn't nearly a fraction of any _faintest_ idea of enough to mend the hurt he was feeling.

"I am not 'making up' for anything," Sephiroth calmly pointed out, opening the box and revealing the finest, most delicious chocolate cake ever, smoothly iced and intricately decorated with swirls and flourishes, and of the finest caliber chocolate made on the planet. "Well, if you don´t want it..." he helped himself with a piece, making a very pleased face as the sweet taste hit his tongue.

Yazoo found it hard to avoid watching Sephiroth's delight as he devoured the cake though, the clear rapture on his face. Oh, it looked so delicate, the icing was so exquisitely shaped and rich-looking. _Dammit... _but he only watched in silent anguish, his mouth watering and he swallowed as discretely as he could. So unfair.

"So why did you come back today then?" he asked coolly. Did Brother want to tell him what was going on with him now?

"Why, to bring you cake of course. It is really delicious..." Sephiroth replied with a smirk, as if nothing had happened these past days at all, as if he had every right to sit here, eating cake. As if everything between them was like it always had been.

"..." Yazoo was in agony, "I don't think we can share cake together anymore, Brother, not after yesterday..." Brother always had a way of seeming very selfless when he wanted to, and he really did use to be, but this was unacceptable. He had brought cake to make Yazoo forget, and he didn't want to forget anything.

"Fine then," the elder just replied, licking some crumbs from his fingers and crossing his legs, observing Yazoo sitting opposite him with a fathomless expression. "Does Shinra fuck you on a regular basis?"

Yazoo's eyes were drawn to Sephiroth's fingertips being lapped by an expert tongue and he delicately cleared his throat. That's right, there would be no more play time either with Big Brother. He had to shut down his longings there. Really, he was well sated now, but it was the familiar call of that skin and those lips. Also, he cared too much. As angry as he was, there was just as much love and concern there, but the sexual feelings would have to go... for both their sakes. It was the only way to break free.

In answer, Yazoo only shrugged, "Not that often anymore... it's his owner's privilege." The boy had never been fond of that phrase whenever Rufus used it, but it was what it was, and he could say it now very easily to a brother that had sold him just as easily, breaking their childhood bond.

"I see," was the neutral reply. There was a moment of silence between them, before Sephiroth intertwined his fingers, and casually asked, "How is Kadaj? Does he like his new room?"

"As well as can be expected I guess, feeling betrayed by his biggest hero, the only Daddy he has ever known, frightened and he wants to go home," Yazoo didn't bother to explain that Kadaj was at least safe from actually having to be a working girl for another year. Yazoo knew that because Rufus had planned for more business coming in with Kadaj, Yazoo would have to take those clients, but he didn't mind. It would fool Sephiroth and he would be appeased money-wise and Kadaj could just live in peace. In fact, he thought that it was probably better that Kadaj remained here for the time being. He would be safe and Loz and Yazoo could keep an eye on him.

"I don't think he has noticed his room yet."

Sephiroth´s features hardened for just a split second, before they broke into a small, lenient smile. He was here to do damage control after all, not to create it anew.

"Well, I am sure he will get used to it, and he is a clever boy, he will understand that this was a necessary measure."

"Why is it necessary?" Yazoo wouldn't let it rest at that, Sephiroth's mighty word, "Isn't the money I bring in enough for you?" Sephiroth was only one man, with more than enough comfort to live lavishly as he pleased. What more could Big Brother possibly want?

"I already told you yesterday," Sephiroth replied, slightly impatient. "I don´t want to get over that again. Now, let´s go see him, shall we?" He stood, making an inviting gesture for Yazoo to follow and the younger wordlessly did so, not knowing if it was that Kadaj was also a sheep to be ruled to his brother, nor whether it was Sephiroth's cockamamie idea of Kadaj taking responsibility. Whatever the reason, Yazoo would not allow Sephiroth alone with Kadaj, not if he could help it. The baby was in a fragile state right now, and he was handling it beautifully considering.

Outside room 509, Yazoo was the one to knock, not wanting Sephiroth to just barge in the way he did, but to prepare the boy. "Kadaj, there is someone here to see you," he said, evenly, but not at all pleased.

"Yes?" came the boy's soft voice through the door and Yazoo opened it.

Kadaj shifted his head to smile at Yazoo when he looked nervously up into matching cat slit eyes that loomed behind Yazoo now.

"S-Sephiroth..."

"Hello Kadaj," Sephiroth replied, as the door closed shut behind them. He came to the bed where the littlest was sitting, hugging his knees, and took a seat beside him. Stroking over the boy´s head, he asked, in a friendly manner, "How are you today? Are you causing any trouble for your brothers?"

Kadaj unconsciously leaned into the touch, but he looked at Yazoo to see if he might have been bad by Sephiroth's standards. Yazoo winked at him, and it gave him the courage to say, "No! I haven't," and he smiled a bit at this and he continued in an even tone, "I have been good, and I would like to go home please."

"Ah, I´m afraid that is not possible my dear. I am pleased to hear that you behaved, though," the elder replied. "Don´t you like it here? They are all nice people, aren´t they? And you can be with Loz, and Yazoo as much as you want. That´s way better than being stuck in the boring house all day, isn´t it?"

Yazoo was a bit relieved that Sephiroth wasn't going to change his mind now, knowing all that his brother had said, all of which no one but he was unaware of. He didn't think he wanted Kadaj to be so close to learn to think this way too, not when the boy was at such an impressionable age. He was reminded immediately that he had some great news for his baby brother now, and he would only share it when Big Brother was gone.

"..." Kadaj looked at his big brother, more than a bit crestfallen, "... I guess so." It could conceivably be a pretty neat place once he got used to it, but it was more that Sephiroth didn't want him to come home. "Don't you want me there, Brother? Don't you love me?"

"You silly boy, of course I love you." Sephiroth flashed him a brilliant, charming smile, that didn´t quite reach his eyes. "We talked about this, didn´t we? I know you are a bit homesick right now, but it will get better, I promise. You remember _your _promise to me, don´t you?" His hand had come to rest on the boy´s back, laying there heavily, expectantly.

Yazoo felt uneasy now. What promises was Sephiroth asking of Kadaj? Was it anything like their secret? He grew pale, because none of the love that Sephiroth had shown for Yazoo in their past seemed to be there now with Kadaj, it was much more strict and parental, and a bit stodgy. He would ask Kadaj later...

Kadaj seemed to relax, knowing he was loved, but it sure didn't feel like he was wanted. He didn't like this look on Sephiroth's face somehow, even though it was the second most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His cheeks flushed at the thought of the first unconsciously... full ruby lips, nice skin, red....

He grunted and put his arms around Big Brother's waist, not wanting him to see his discomfort and so he wouldn't see the smile anymore. It just didn't feel right somehow. Turning his head to the side, Kadaj agreed, "Yes, of course, I am to take responsibility and make you proud of me..." Yazoo gave a silent sigh and relaxed, more than a bit relieved that it wasn't what he'd been thinking...

"That´s a good boy," Sephiroth smirked, pulling the little one closer, and shooting Yazoo a look as if to say 'See? He likes being here. No reason to be so bitchy about it.' "And I will come to visit you as often as I can too..."

Yazoo just stared back, pretending like he didn't understand what Sephiroth was trying to communicate. _No habla Ingles__... _He felt he had every right to be upset, for all of them.

"Alright..." Kadaj answered, looking up into those familiar eyes before rolling onto his side, facing away from them. "If it's alright with you, sir, I would like to be alone now," and he turned his face into the pillow.

Yazoo went and gave Kadaj a kiss on his temple before walking to the door to open it.

"Very well," Sephiroth stood, ignoring the obviously not so happy mood Kadaj was in. It didn´t matter, as long as he was complacent.

"I will come back tomorrow. Be a good boy and make me proud."

At the door he briefly he leaned over to Yazoo, saying lowly into his ear, "Eat the cake" and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, before he left for good.

Hn, the cake... Yazoo went to his room to retrieve it, and came back to Kadaj's room. "Kadaj?" he said at the door, "I have something you might like. May I come in?" He made sure to ask because Kadaj did say he wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, sure, come in." Kadaj had sat up in the bed again. He didn´t actually feel tired, he had just said that so big brother would leave and wouldn´t see that Kadaj wasn´t feeling strong and mature at all. It might be true that he could be with his brothers here, and that his room was really fancy, but there was still the fact that he had been sold, and that he had to sleep with old, sweaty, hairy men... He should have asked Sephiroth about it, if it was really true... However, now he was gone, and he didn´t want to make Yazoo feel stupid, so he donned a smile to his features. He could still ask Sephiroth tomorrow - if he wasn´t too afraid of the answer, that was.

"Sephiroth brought this cake with him. In celebration, perhaps. It's for you, if you would like..."

It was a little white lie, but Yazoo hoped that it would make the boy feel better. It really pained him to see Kadaj this way. As delicious as it looked, Yazoo just couldn't bring himself to eat it. It would be a silent surrender and he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Forgive, that he would do when he was ready, but there was no forcing it, and if Sephiroth wasn't going to come to his senses, then Yazoo wouldn't be able to openly forgive him.

"Oh..." Kadaj got on his knees, curiously looking inside the box, but frowning when he saw that a piece was already missing. His accusing stare shot up to Yazoo, as he demanded, suspiciously, "Did you eat that already without me?"

Yazoo only _wished_ he'd been the one... "No, Dajy, Sephiroth wanted to make sure it wasn't too gourmet, and sweet enough that you would like it. You know how you feel about far-out foods..." _Just take it, please..._

"Oh okay..." Kadaj still had his suspicions, but he felt lenient today and just grabbed a piece. "Will Loz have some of it too?" he asked, wondering when Loz got off again. The smallest knew that Loz was quite busy in the kitchen, and with that pretty lady too, the one he always glanced at when he thought Kadaj wasn´t looking....

"And I have some great news I think will make you happy... but it is your news, Kadaj, and you don't have to share it with Big Brother if you don't want to... in fact, it might be better if you didn't."

Yazoo couldn't imagine anything good coming from Sephiroth knowing Yazoo was sleeping with twice as many men and Kadaj not earning 'his keep,' as he would call it, so he leaned close and whispered it into the boy's ear. Kadaj stopped chewing, his mouth hanging open in awe.

No sleeping with old, ugly, hairy, sweaty men!

In his euphoria that suddenly bubbled up inside him, he threw his arms around Yazoo´s neck, since he was the next best person around, and muttered something incomprehensible, due to the cake in his mouth. "We fotta cefebrate wif Lof foo, can he haf cafe af well?"

"Sure he can!" Yazoo hugged his brother back, "I'm sure Loz would love some cake! How about we head down for dinner soon and bring him cake for dessert?" Yazoo was feeling very happy.

"Yeah!" Kadaj nodded, as he drew back, still chewing and gulping. His little hands were smeared with chocolate, he quickly hid behind his back, so Yazoo would see them, but more importantly; not noticing the chocolate stains on his expensive looking clothes.

"Don´t you have to work though?"

"I do have to be available tonight, but I can at least take you down there really quick. Would you like to go now?" Yazoo placed a hand on Kadaj's hair, affectionately ruffling it a bit.

"Sure!" Kadaj jumped off the bed, quickly cleaning his hands on his shirt and taking the box with cake, before he followed Yazoo to the kitchen. He was wondering if maybe he´d see Genesis too; he wouldn´t mind giving him a slice of his cake too, if he asked nicely...

When they came into the kitchen, where everyone was busy preparing dinner, Kadaj quickly ran to Loz, proudly showing him the cake. "Look, we got cake from Sephiroth! There is some for you too!"

Loz's expression froze. He had been here? Looking down at the cake and the adorable look on Kadaj's face, Loz found he couldn't say no, "Why thank you, Dajy. Man, that looks delicious!!" his enthusiasm was a bit overcompensating, and blackness coiled in his belly but Loz gratefully took his piece. "I put Beef Teriyaki on the menu tonight, your favorite, so let's have some and then we can enjoy this cake, huh?"

He looked over at Yazoo, and somehow he knew this cake wasn't really meant for them, judging by the non-look on his little brother's pretty face. That's too bad, but he was glad to see 'Daj happy though.

"So do you feel a bit better now, Daj?"

"Yes, I do!" Kadaj replied, because he really did. He wanted to tell Loz about the amazing, new development that he didn´t have to sleep with hairy, old men, and was just about to do it, when he closed his mouth again. Yazoo had mentioned to not tell anyone...

Yazoo shifted when he saw Kadaj stop short, when it was clear he had wanted to say something else. He thought he should tell Loz himself later, but Yazoo didn't want it leaked that he had bought Rufus' mercy with favors, though it would be clear that there was a price to be paid when Yazoo would take on more clients now. It would just look like Daj needed a place to live and he was taking care of Kadaj's room and board that way and hopefully the problem was solved.

"C'mon, Squirt, let's eat," Loz seemed a bit more at ease now that Kadaj seemed happy. Was prostitution really that easy to get over?? Ah well... Hugging Kadaj around the neck, he winked at Yazoo and took Kadaj over to gather their plates.

Yazoo sighed contentedly, but it was time that he manned his post. He would go back to his room for a while, and if no callers showed, he would venture down to the bar, although it was better if the clientèle sought him out, he found. If they ended up on the top floor, then they most certainly had the coin, and no time was wasted. He made his way back to his room, having a seat, lighting some candles. The bed had been prepared with black satin sheets and all was ready.

A knock at the fairy´s door indicated the first client for the evening. Depending on how many people requested him, Yazoo could be busy all night; taking one customer after another till the late morning hours, if he was unlucky. However this time, it was an all to familiar face that came through the door, after he had been beckoned to enter.

tbc

* * *

**Hehe, evil cliffy? Any guesses on who it could be?**

_ Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey babe!! Yesh, we do have plans for a sequel, but we want this one also to end really well!! XD Yesh, we will have to see what happens with Zack and Ruffy, that part is still a mystery so far. XDDD _Ah, sequel... there´s nothing definite yet XD We will see how we feel about writing another story ;) Hm, Rufus has a crush too, which is why he´s always so cranky XD But hopefully it´ll get better soon ^^ And I am very glad that Kadaj gets some time to grow up as well!

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, I hope everything goes well for you!! *crosses fingers!!* Yesh, Tsengy is a perfect jewel. *lovesick sigh* XDD Yeah, I think Yaz will be looking out for him a bit too, because he knows how pushy and uncompromising Ruf can be. *rolls eyes at the Doofus* XDD _

I´m glad to hear it´s a getting better for you now! *huggles and crosses fingers for you* Yesh, Tseng is such a sweet character (if he isn´t killing someone at the moment, that is...) , I hope he´ll be happy by the end of the story!

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much for all your wonderful compliments!!! XD This fic was BMIK's fantastic idea! We wanted the opportunity to write Yazoo smut! XD but also,we wanted to give him a really beautiful romance too in the end. The pairings and charas sort of wrote themselves because they all have such great personalities, and it has been a total blast!! XD I bet your story will be great! Just make sure you have fun doing it, I guess, because once it becomes a chore, it gets tedious and that might carry through into your writing. So if that happens, give yourself a break for a while. I have had all kinds of trouble personally with my fics because I put way too much pressure on it to be good, but BMIK's writes awesome stuff and is always getting great ideas and just writes, and I really admire that. I guess it shows that if you just write it down, no matter what it is, it will just flow a lot better and your muse will spoil you? I dunno XD and I find it really a lot more fun to write with other people, because that is like my social time. Best of luck with it, and thank you again!!! So glad you like the story! *huggles* _Yes, I finally send you a message XD Sorry it took me so long *sigh* Hm, where do we get our ideas from... mainly we´re just bouncing of ideas and then it works out somehow XD

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!!! Thank you!!! I miss you too!!! I just don't manage my time very well at all anymore. *sigh* so I have to make sure RL shit gets done once in a while. XD The stuff you say cracks me up so I don't usually forget it! XDDDD Yeah, Yaz knows better than to show that he likes Tsengy as more than a friend, especially now that he knows how Ruf feels. Yeah me too, I wouldn't be able to hold it in at all!!! XD Not with Tsengy, I would want to talk to him as much as I could, especially since they don't have much time together and Yazzy misses Tseng. LMAO!! XD Yeah, Tseng is a sharp cookie too! Yeah, Dajy is so spoiled even now!!! XD and with bodyguards, I bet he will learn to love that treatment!!! *snickers* But I have no doubt that learning to get along with everyone will be good for him. Yeah, sorry for that, Nat-Nat! I will try to keep up now too, because I don't want to falter too much from the schedule we've kept! XD *kaglomptackles her Nat-Nat!!* XDDDDDDDDDD TTYL, babe!!!! XD_ Hahaha, yeah, Rufus is in luff with Tsengy ^__^ And he better not find out about Tseng´s crush on Yazoo. Okay, remind me to never share a secret with you :P I envy Kadaj too, he gets free porn without having to do anything :P Yesh, I don´t want to tell too much, but the festival and dance will be quite exotic. My reply ended up at Rina´s? Ups... sorry XD

PsychoSteph –_ Thank you so much, Steph!!! *huggles* We are happy to supply!! ;D Yeah, Ruffy needs a good lesson in people skills too, but Yaz won't betray he and Tseng's time together. He doesn't want any more trouble for either of them, and Ruf is actually being pretty mild with him for now, and Yaz has learned to work the system a bit. Yesh, go ahead and shove, darling!! XDDD No one has been up there before, he might like it! XD Yeah, he could totally be the new Lotus Mascot, carry the towels and baskets of lube around, LOL!!! XD And he could stick to the upper floors to not deal with the more poxy girls down below. It's okay XD Yaz likes talking to Tsengy, so he enjoyed himself somehow, I'm sure! It prolly just bugged him that he couldn't be frank and completely open with him. Wooooooooot!!! yeah, that is coming right up too, in maybe a chap or so!! XD _Awwww, thank you so much!!!! *hands over many boxes of chocolate for the coming chapters* There´s still a few chapters coming before this´ll be over :) Hehe, well, Rufus does have a heart too, he just very heavily guards it. Hm, I think Kadaj will find a way to entertain himself. And just because he doesn´t have to serve clients doesn´t mean he doesn´t have to work ;) I can´t wait for the dancing festival either, I hope you´ll like it!!!

Rina – _Hey Rina babe!!! XD Yeah, Poor Daj, Ruffy was being a cad. Yaz doesn't care too much for Ruf, before this chap and maybe after, but he sees him more as just a man now, and like Seph too, and so Ruf kinda doesn't scare him much anymore. But when Ruf needs him, then he is giving Yaz power over the situation, and Yaz likes that. Otherwise, he just takes everything as it comes, as long as Ruffy keeps to his word and leaves Daj alone. Also, he know Ruf might have him killed if he is too openly defiant, but he does like to push his boundaries a bit. Secretly too, he hopes that Ruf will endeavor to be someone that Tseng could love, so he is trying to have a bit of faith in him, because he knows that there isn't much hope for him if Ruf likes Tseng. He does feel very much for Tseng though, but I think he is trying not to be so naïve about it as he was the first time as it hurt him a bit when Ruf took Tseng away, and with all the stuff Seph has done lately... and our bishis don't communicate... It _is_ pretty confusing, sorry babe! *facepalm* XDD Thank you so much for the fantastic review!!! I am getting too caught up in all the plotlines, I think. XD *huggles!!* _Hehehe, don´t punish me, but I´d want a „Team Sephiroth" shirt then XD He is the villain, someone has to support him, or else he just gets sulky and pouts in his corner, refusing to play with us, and then the story´d be pretty much non-existant ;) *pets him* Hm, we couldn´t make Kadaj work just yet. He is too young, mentally and physically, and we pretty much raped poor Cloud already. Yes, Rufus is human indeed, he just tries to hide it as good as he can. It doesn´t mean that he still isn´t mean and arrogant, but there is some potential for change, I guess. I think maybe Yazoo sees the potential there too, and maybe he can see it worked out between Rufus and Tseng? And yes, it totally was like out of high school XD They are all more or less just grown kids, but some things don´t really change ;) Kadaj has a little itty bitty crush on Genesis, all right XD He stole his first kiss, that left an impression XD

Lenko – _Hey babe!!! Thank you sooo much!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, that is a very valid point!! Yaz knows Ruffy so far as a business man, and one of his word, so he trusts Ruf on this. Yesh, we will absolutely have to find something for Dajy to do here now so he doesn't end up getting himself killed or his non-worker privileges revoked. XDDD I think this biz might be making Ruf a bit jaded, a shota!virgin means big money to him, and that is a total turn-on to Ruf, so he may very well have felt that way, but not because Kadaj attracted him, and the power he felt from making Yaz uncomfortable was prolly a huge bonus to him. Yesh, you have Kadaj figured right, he won't put himself in real danger, but he sure will test the waters and see how far he can push sometimes. Yaz is trying to get him to calm down at least here while he is so young here so he doesn't get hurt, but Yaz likes that about him too. Yeah, this Rufus/Tseng situation is pretty new, so we will have to see where it goes, but I am loving it! XD And Ruf really needs help if he is serious about it. Yeah, me too, I love our silver-haired boys!!! *dreamy eyes* I just love it when they are close!! XD _Oh, sorry XD I thought it was funny, but maybe it wasn´t *scratches head and hands you chocolate* No worries about killing Seph, really, he is meant to be the bad guy XD Ah yes, the sequel; we thought about it, but there is nothing definite yet! We have many ideas for other stories as well, so we might take a little break from GL, depending on how it goes. Hehe, someone will keep Kadaj entertained, you´ll see ;) As for Rufus: he was just being an ass and wanted to scare the brothers, I don´t think he is interested in Kadaj^^ Hm, Kadaj is a bit more of a loudmouth, that´s true! But I suppose he´s still too small to tell Sephiroth where to shove it... I am glad that at least the three of them, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo, are close now and stand up for each other. I suppose they have to...

BlackDomina71 – _Hee, you said hn, a Seph/Yaz fan after my own heart!! *tackles you in a bear hug!!!* XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, poor Dajy, but he has a reprieve for now! _Yes, Rufus likes Tseng XD And he finally admitted it too... Hm, I wonder if Kadaj isn´t saver at the Lotus than he´d be at home, with Sephiroth? Who seems quite unstable these days...

danslalune27 – _Wow, I never thought of that, Rufus' motivations for liking him.. But yesh, Tseng would be the hardest to win, I agree. He is soooooo beautiful!!!! *gushes shamelessly like the Tseng fangirl she is!* XDDDDDDDDDD _Ah, sorry about that, it seemed like a funny idea at that time *cough* I am glad Kadaj doesn´t have to work too, he´s still too innocent XD Yeah, Rufus´ choice is a bit difficult, since tseng never even considered the possibility of a romantic relationship with Rufus... We´ll have to see how that´ll go XD

Soyna – _I know, you are so right!!! This drama with them is just too much!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, this is very true, and I do love this story so far! Drama included. XDDD A_h yes, Yazoo has a difficult task ahead of him indeed, Tseng is so oblivious and Rufus is being stubborn XD Hahaha, if they´d just talk this wouldn´t happen at all, you´re right, but naturally people are complicated and don´t go for the easiest way XD

**Review please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj**

**BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Genesis, Cloud**

* * *

chapter 29

"Good evening. I hope I do not impose on you, booking your precious time so greedily all to myself again," Vincent said, as he took off his hat.

Yazoo's face lit up when he noticed Vincent in the flesh. "Not at all, Vincent! It is good to see you." He smiled, feeling very happy inside. "Listen, thank you for last night, for listening and for staying with me."

He rose and walked over to the dark aristocrat and drew him into a warm hug and Vincent all too readily reciprocated the embrace, sliding his arms around Yazoo´s slender body, pulling him close, but not too much.

"I am glad I could help. How are you feeling today?" He got out of his coat and put it on the back of one of the chairs, sitting down next to the prostitute.

"Much better, and much more in control, thank you," Yazoo felt his feelings easily come out with Vincent because he didn't feel like he would burden him with them, and Vincent actually really wanted to know.

"How about you?"

Yazoo had wanted to ask about Vincent's family, but he didn't know how Vincent felt about them. He seemed to feel so much obligation there, and it would only be a downer, but if he felt Vincent was ready, he would ask...

"I am good, thank you," Vincent replied. To him, Yazoo seemed to look much better too; a lot more relaxed and as if a heavy weight had been taken from his shoulders. His smile was genuine, and carefree again.

"Did Sephiroth bother you again?" he asked, wanting to make sure that Yazoo was safe here, or otherwise he would have a talk with Rufus. The whore master might not care about their family business, but he must care about his 'property' being damaged...

"He did stop by here today, but he was more or less normal. As if nothing had happened and in fairly good spirits..." Yazoo found that rather irritating at the very least. "... although it might just be an act, because he has always put on a brave face for us.... but I rather doubt it this time."

"I assume he did not apologize to you, did he?" Vincent said, his features darkening. He already doubted that, but he asked nonetheless. It wasn´t his business, actually, and he didn´t want to sound too nosy, but he was worried about Yazoo´s safety!

"He did apologize last night before you came, for coming at me in my room, but aside from that, he has not apologized for anything. He did bring me chocolate cake though. It is his way of apologizing when he is too proud, but it isn't enough, not for all that's happened, and I didn't eat any..."

_And it was utter torture!!! _ his mind screamed at him.

Vincent could feel the pained expression on his company´s face and felt deep sympathy for his misery, when suddenly a low growl echoed through the room, coming from Yazoo´s belly.

"...I could order some cake for dinner, if you like? You are right, a cake really doesn´t make up for any of this."

Yazoo's face lit up so quickly at the mention of cake for dinner. "Really, would you mind that, Vincent? You have no idea how much I had to fight myself not to eat his cake. I love chocolate cake sooo much!" and immediately, Yazoo went all dreamy-eyed, and his belly grumbled again.

"Absolutely, I will call for it right away," Vincent promised, keeping a straight face despite the very hard-to-ignore urge to smile. He briefly walked over to the phone, calling room service and ordering some chocolate cake. He was assured that that would be taken care of too, and, satisfied, he hung up.

"Oh thank you!" the youth almost bounced but as he usually only bounced inwardly, and hardly at all anymore, it only looked like a head tilt and a shift in his seat. Cake was on its way!!

Sitting back down on the couch, the nobleman asked, curious and trying to distract Yazoo from the unpleasant topics since he was so adorable when he wasn´t bothered, "So, what happened to that dreadful cake you didn´t eat?"

"That cake I gave to Kadaj. He needed cheering up and he took it down to Loz earlier and they had dinner together." Yazoo was so pleased to have Vincent here with him. He reached out to take the aristocrat's hand in his own, wanting to do more, but he didn't want Vincent to think he was only feeling amorous because of the cake. It was much more than that. The dark nobleman was truly interested in Yazoo as a person and the youth felt more free to be himself with him. Vincent´s fingers closed around the slender hand in his own, that felt quite warm and pleasant there. He had wanted to do that himself earlier, but hadn´t dared to, not wanting to impose on the young man. With what had happened, maybe he wasn´t too keen on bodily contact now...

"You are very welcome. In fact I am quite happy I could lift your mood a bit. I do know how family matters can wear a person down."

Yazoo grew more attentive to Vincent's words, "Yes, you did say there were high expectations on you for your behavior..." Shiva, _that _sounded familiar too... "Are your parents the ones who impose them on you?" The silver haired youth hoped Vincent would feel free to talk to him.

"Our family is very, very old and there are traditions that have to be preserved," Vincent simply replied. "There are many things that are inappropriate for one of our kind and we learn to live by a very strict code..." Vincent´s eyes shifted to the ground for a moment, not wanting to go deeper into that matter, because if his parents ever found out that he was visiting a brothel... he couldn´t even think about the consequences. "It is more my mother who keeps to those conventions."

"Oh yes," Yazoo wasn't so surprised to hear this admission. He had no doubt that, with his parent's mindset, the brothers might just have ended up coming of age with the same stodgy rules. Sephiroth was the only one of them who seemed to have retained them, but for some reason, Big Brother had been lenient with them about tradition. When he thought back a bit further though, Angeal had really only enforced these traditions on Sephiroth, so the others didn't feel burdened with them. In the beginning, Big Brother had tried with him, but Yazoo had noticeably shut his brain off. What good did these things do them? Where were any of those painted men now? Those illustrious silver heads? Same place as they would all go eventually...

"I'm sorry." He had seen first hand what Vincent was going through, and it was highly unfair. "I believe that you are a very noble man, and even if you had none of your aristocratic polish, I still believe you would be considerate of others and a gentleman, because it shines through in your personality naturally. I find the polish beautiful too, because although you don't have to use it, you still make a conscious decision to... and yet, something rather exciting is that you come to this place to spend time with me... You are a deliciously naughty man, Vincent."

Yazoo looked at him approvingly, with the utmost respect. Vincent was a bit startled by the last comment, his cheeks heating up. He never had thought about it this way; he had come to this place first to get rid of certain bodily needs, and nothing else. And then, after Yazoo had opened his eyes... Well...

"You think so?" the aristocrat softly coughed behind his hand to hide his slightly flustered state, getting strangely aroused.

Reaching up to take that hand away, gently kissing it, Yazoo smiled up at him, "Ohhh yes," and he slid a bit closer, almost in Vincent's lap, leaning in to lap at a pale earlobe, drawing it into his mouth. "If there is ever anything you want to try with me, I would love to know your fantasies..."

Yazoo hadn't really had time to think on them much, but he began to wonder if there _was_ anything... Poor Vincent had seemed so pent-up before, and now, he was full of relief and contentment, but even the most sexed-up person may have private fantasies they don't indulge. Yazoo wanted to know his client a bit better. It would feed both their pleasures and there were other reasons too, reasons that Yazoo knew better than to entertain, but now, in this moment, he realized that he felt like doing what he felt like doing and wasn't sure he could be happy with less. It was a bit frightening, but in the bedroom with a friend, perhaps it was alright.

Unconsciously, Vincent drew him closer, eyes clouding over a bit as he moved his head to grant Yazoo better access. His fingers were holding the beautiful young man by the hip, starting to slowly stroke over the soft fabric and the even softer skin underneath.

"Fantasies?" he moaned, not sure if he knew what Yazoo was talking about. His sexual encounters with Lucrecia had not been many and they had been clumsy and nervous. Not that it hadn´t been wonderful, they had laughed a lot and it was sweet, but there hadn´t been a chance to become experimental...

Yazoo pulled back to look at him. "You know, if you could have anything happen, and you want it so much it would make you climax, what would it be? Or maybe have you ever been curious about any mundane thing or experience that makes you feel sexual?" He looked at the dark noble man, waiting to see if there was something Vincent yearned for, hoping he could be the one to give it to him.

"..." Vincent frowned lightly, shirking away from Yazoo´s carefree gaze. He might be a bit more open minded now, but still, there were some barriers that held him back from even thinking about telling anyone this stuff, or admit it to himself... But it was different now, wasn´t it?

"...Yes?" he hesitantly answered.

Yazoo purred as he smirked and nuzzled Vincent's nose, "If you wish to tell me, I would love to hear what makes you feel pleasure, Vincent... but no pressure, alright?"

Straddling the aristocrat's lap, Yazoo settled his hands on broad shoulders, trying to nurture Vincent if he needed to talk, and if not, to give the signal that he was eager to pleasure him all the same. With a sigh, Vincent came to notice that he couldn´t tell Yazoo yet, despite the youth being so open with him. He just couldn´t overcome his concept of privacy so easily, nor his shyness...

"Hm," he therefore just hummed, still feeling very much aroused and letting his hands glide deeper over the cool, silken fabric, feeling round, perfect buttocks in his palms, squeezing them a bit. So he just noncommittally replied, "It pleasures me to see you in pleasure..."

Breath hitching, Yazoo closed his eyes, his mouth lingering near Vincent's ear, "You even saying that pleasures me..." and he moaned, starting to gently grind his bottom down onto Vincent's groin. Gazing into those luminous eyes, feeling that invitingly warm lap underneath him, Yazoo cooed, "Ohhh, you excite me... and believe me, that says a lot, Vincent."

He was seriously horny now, feeling a growing bulge underneath him and that soft voice... after all this time of just clinging to an idea, that made him aroused enough to function for the client, Yazoo was freely aroused for once during a session. He felt like he was seeing everything with fresh eyes.

"Touch me?"

It was also the first time he had implored something for his own pleasure, rather than finding it within theirs... it could have felt very selfish, but things were so easy with Vincent, that he didn't care in the least.

"Absolutely," Vincent breathed, his lips seeking Yazoo´s long swan like throat, softly nipping at it, while his hands slowly pulled up the fabric of the whore´s dress, making the cool silk glide over hot skin. He was hard already, just from the taste of Yazoo´s skin, the quiet mewls he received for the gentle biting into luscious flesh...

"Please, teach me how to please you..."

"Ahhh," Yazoo could have cum just by that alone. He had only known one other who had shown so much care as to ask him, teach him about his own body. The silver haired youth silently thanked Tseng for his caring presence in their lives, Yazoo's most of all. Tseng was above all Rufus' personal bodyguard, and couldn't open up and be overly affectionate as the enforcer of the Doofus' judgment. Now, after having sorely felt Tseng's loss to mountains of paperwork and now Rufus himself, Yazoo was finally content with that. He knew he had to be, if he were to minimize real problems for them both. He still knew though that Tseng was the stone that caused the ripple in Yazoo's self-discovery, even though Yazoo was certain that the exotic beauty didn't know that.

If Yazoo and he had never spent that sweet time together, then the boy would never have known such selfless regard, never realize what makes a really caring friend, a truly considerate lover... and there were no words to describe how grateful the boy felt inside having him in his life.

Looking down at Vincent now, Yazoo could see how wonderfully fortunate he was, despite all that had gone to pot. The seeds of discontent he'd felt over these past weeks had been the best things that had ever happened to him. The Fairy knew that even if he had to be here forever, and without Big Brother to hold him, he knew now that he had great friends, and family too. He wasn't alone anymore, and he felt like he would just melt out of his skin, like it was barely enough to contain him.

"My skin feels so sensitive right now... will you run your hands over it, and hold me.... kiss and lick over it?" Blushing furiously, he felt so awkward in a way, he'd never really asked for such a thing so bluntly before, not even from Big Brother, and with Sephiroth, it was generally that he was so needy, he begged for it... Yazoo realized that it was the tender touches he craved more than just a clever jacking of his cock, which gently prodded Vincent's belly, silently demanding attention too, but Yazoo willed it to wait, reaching down to plant a soft, phantom kiss in Vincent's raven hair.

"I would love to," Vincent affirmed, expertly opening the robe and letting it glide from slim shoulders to expose a beautifully flushed body. His lips trailed down over a collarbone, as his one hand found a soft nipple, brushing over it. His other hand trailed down Yazoo´s spine, making the young man shiver. Lower his tongue went, till it found another nipple it lazily teased. Flicking with the tip over the hardening bud, Vincent tasted it, letting his tongue roll around the rosy skin. Yazoo tasted wonderful, sweet and fresh, warm and heady...

"Whatever I can do to make you feel good, my dear," he absently muttered, as his fingertips wandered lower, meeting the opening between Yazoo´s legs and diving into it, till he found a small, excited wrinkle.

Yazoo gasped as he shamelessly pressed his bottom against Vincent's hand, "Ohh, that's nice..." and it truly was, although it was a bit of an understatement as the boy found he was no longer thinking very clearly... Vincent's voice saying such beautiful things was utterly distracting, not to mention addicting.

"You are making me feel so very good, Vincent," He gently curled his arms loosely around the nobleman's head and neck, hugging him close as Vincent's mouth worked over him, cooing every now and again as his nipples were tenderly assaulted. He felt very inclined to ask if there were anything Vincent would like him to do, but Yazoo didn't want any of it to stop. He wanted Vincent to enjoy himself though, so he began to roll his hips against the nobleman's cloth-covered groin, allowing their cocks to touch and play together.

"Does this ...feel good?" he asked, wanting to make sure Vincent was enjoying himself.

"It does feel... very exciting," the man muttered, grinding his erection against Yazoo´s. His finger tentatively stroked over that little entrance again and his lips closed around the wet nipple to suckle it, feeling that hard nub grow in his mouth.

"However..." he added, as he pulled back and reached his other arm around Yazoo as well to lower them so that Yazoo was lying on his back on the couch, with Vincent between his spread legs, "after I touched you, I would like to taste more of you... if that is all right of you?" He could get drunk on the taste of that skin!

Yazoo's gaze became even more desirous when he realized what Vincent meant to do.

"I... would love that, Vincent, ohhhh," he mewled, unable to rein it in. He realized that he didn't get this treatment freely given hardly at all. Yazoo's cock strained against his belly and he felt so brazen lying here, so open for Vincent's intense gaze, and the feeling was wonderful... it also hit him that there were other things about this dark vision that he had never seen. "But first, will you undress for me? I want to see you..." The last time, they had been so frenzied and before that, Vincent's body had always been covered by the soft sheets.

"I will," Vincent affirmed, getting up to open his shirt with deft fingers, exposing his muscular upper body. He had never thought about it much; his exercise with certain sports that he had to do because it was befitting his position kept him well toned. Only now that he became aware of Yazoo´s appreciating eyes that trailed over his chest and six-pack did he feel actually... sexy. His eyes gleaming a bit, he discarded the shirt, his hands wandering down to open his pants, as he briefly stood to get out of them and his black designer briefs. Once he got rid of his socks, he moved back onto the couch, cupping Yazoo´s cheek, very tempted to kiss his rosy lips, but refraining from doing so. Instead Vincent placed a kiss on his cheek and went down to his jaw, licking over his long throat again and further down over a smooth, heaving chest. His fingers were playing with a sensitive nipple again, softly twisting and rubbing it.

Further down he went, kissing a flat belly and dipping his tongue into a perfect navel, gently penetrating it, while his free hand stroked Yazoo´s thigh.

"Ohhhh, Vincent, you are just," Yazoo's mind was a big happy cloudy mess right now, and he fought to find a word that could adequately match all the things his patron did to him and how he made him feel.

"... exquisite!!"

He also fought to lay still, yet desperately hoped that Vincent would want to keep licking him now, he needed his mouth so badly. _Please..._

"Thank you," the man breathed against warm skin, licking a wet trail over Yazoo´s hipbone, just because he could. His hand had reached the soft flesh of a tight ball, brushing over it with his thumb as his mouth wandered lower, before it came to hover over hard, raw flesh. Blinking, Vincent looked at it, taking in the strong scent. He had never actually tasted cock, but now he very much wanted to.

His tongue slipped out again, testingly running over the tip in a feather like lick. Delicious!

"Unhh," Yazoo whimpered as he threw his head back, urging his body to keep still. It had been so long since anyone had tasted his cock unbidden and he could have sobbed. Looking down at Vincent with hazy eyes, he moaned, "ohh, yes!!" and he wanted to etch that image in his mind forever, Vincent licking him.

Encouraged by the needy noises above him, Vincent became a bit more bold, letting his tongue circle around the rosy head, catching a small pearl of salty precum. Taking a second to savor the taste, Vincent came to know that he indeed found it very much to his liking and decided to draw more by following the throbbing of a prominent vein. Yazoo´s cock was so hard, so elegantly arched as it lay on his belly... It was white, almost pearly and turned into a faint, rosy pink at the tip, looking almost as if it was made of glass, but Vincent very much felt the heat, the soft skin instead of a cold, hard surface. Well, hard it was, but lively so; it pulsed with desire, appealing greatly to the aristocrat and so he decided that he wanted to feel that soft throbbing in his mouth.

Taking the hard shaft into his hand, he wrapped his lips around the thick head and let it glide into his slick mouth slowly.

Yazoo whimpered at the divine sucking pressure Vincent bestowed on his cock, and his hands began to massage the nobleman's scalp encouragingly. He felt so decadent, and spoiled right now, and truly grateful for it.

"Ohh, Vincent... yessss," he mewled approvingly, having to close his eyes every now and again lest the pleasure be too much.

Vincent moved further down, his lips tightly wrapped around the hard shaft, giving it some friction as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. His tongue traveled quickly over the underside of Yazoo´s cock while his hands stroked Yazoo´s spread legs, his exposed inner thighs, surely wandering to the little dent, that sweet entrance into sucking warmth. Very lightly Vincent scraped over the little wrinkle, feeling it twitch excitedly against his fingertip at the contact.

The silver haired youth was having trouble containing his pleasured noises and his head began to roll a bit from side to side on the pillow. "You are.... so good at this!!!"

Needily, his bottom pressed against that nimble digit, wanting it to fill him, "Please..." he begged willingly, knowing Vincent would never use such a thing against him, that it would only urge the nobleman on, and Yazoo very much wanted that, very much wanted Vincent to feel pleasure with him, where he had never really cared before with the other clients that came here, and it all felt so good!

That thick, saliva-slick shaft vanished deeper between tight lips, Vincent earnestly sucking him, closing his eyes for a moment as he savored the taste. Blissful he looked, with the Fairy´s cock in his mouth, and his fingers teased that little entrance, stroking around it, dipping into it only slightly just to withdraw when it hungrily opened to swallow his finger...

The needy noises Yazoo made were ever so encouraging, and Vincent looked up again, seeing the boy´s flushed face, the arm draped over his forehead, the tight moans falling from his pouty lips...

After a while of enjoying the aristocrat's mouth on him, when he felt his climax starting to build and become more persistent, the boy grew a bit apprehensive, even for the uninhibited Fairy.

"Um, Vincent," Yazoo asked, a bit uncomfortably, and he had to look at the ceiling for a moment before meeting those eyes again, for he knew what he was about to ask of the dark nobleman was not an easy thing for most men who weren't working girls. "This feels heavenly, and I have... a request... will you also lick me... _there?_" and for emphasis, Yazoo again pressed his bottom against Vincent's finger, his cheeks heating up again as Vincent's sucking sent shivers up his spine.

Vincent´s gaze shifted down towards where Yazoo´s rosy entrance was and let go of his cock with one last, long suck, the glistening wet organ coming to lay on Yazoo´s flat belly again. Pressing a kiss to a pale thigh, the dark haired man kissed and licked his way down towards spread, ripe buttocks, his tongue tracing over the curve. Then it slipped into that warm cleft, his nose softly pressing against a velvety ball. The tip of his tongue finally meeting that nervously twitching cavity and giving it a slow, sensual lick, Vincent looked up again, murmuring in a heady voice, "There?"

"Oh, gods!!" Yazoo had to look down at that sexy expression on Vincent's face, "Yessss," and the youth had to bite his lower lip to keep from losing his mind.

"More... please?"

And more he got. Vincent prodded that sweet entrance with his tongue till it widened and let that slick muscle of his inside, stroking over the soft, warm surface, quickly and then sensually again.

Meanwhile the aristocrat´s fingers were giving Yazoo´s cock some relief, by stroking it, massaging it. Vincent´s own cock was weeping by now, drops of precum leaking from the tip and running down his length. Yazoo was making such desperate, sexy noises and he tasted so good...

Yazoo's body spasmed, and his entrance shuddered against Vincent's obliging tongue. "V-Vince..." he whimpered. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer!! "Cm'ere... come to me, baby..." His body felt so _good, _so_ enraptured!_

"I need you inside me..." and he looked down again with an almost desperate expression and held out his arms to Vincent who just obligingly grunted, quite grateful, and penetrated the loose muscle one last time. Yazoo was so relaxed already, there was no further preparation necessary. Also, he was quite wet and slippery now... Vincent came up, nuzzling his head in Yazoo´s neck, letting the young man hold him as he guided his swollen organ to that sweet entrance and easily, quickly slipped inside with a low groan, closing his eyes.

Yazoo rained obvious kisses in Vincent's raven hair, unable to keep his professional distance for the moment in his sweet, heady euphoria. He felt so spoiled, so indulged, and.... "Thank you," he whispered, drawing Vincent closer, easily undulating his hips, giving he and the gentleman both some much needed friction. It might have been a good time to be still but he couldn't bring himself to. For Vincent, he wanted to push the pleasure envelope as far as it would go.

"No, thank _you__,_" Vincent managed, grabbing Yazoo´s knee and hoisting it up so that he could shove inside even deeper, his pelvis gyrating in a steady, quick rhythm that made his cock glide in to the hilt, filling that tight canal entirely and pushing along the insides.

"Unhhhhh," Yazoo almost sobbed as he couldn't get enough of this deeply gratifying feeling, and he couldn't control his body's movements anymore and he continued to rock and grind until he found just the right angle...

"Vincent... harder...." he cooed, a smile pulling at his lips, his eyes starting to drift back as he fought to look into those beautiful eyes.

"Ugnh!" The slaps of Vincent´s hips meeting with Yazoo´s bottom as he relentlessly started to fuck him, not holding back anymore, were almost deafening. He so needed it now, to release the pressure inside him, to let that tight cord that held his soul together snap and set him free...

He grabbed Yazoo harder, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, as he almost brutally rammed his hard cock inside again and again, panting, sweating, trembling.

"Cum for me, Yazoo," he breathed, unconsciously, his quick breath rushing into the Fairy´s ear.

As soon as the words were uttered, Yazoo cried out, his body spasming violently, his hot seed coating their writhing bodies. Gasping, he tightened his hold around Vincent, impaling himself on the dark beauty's cock over and over, even though he hadn't come down from his orgasm yet. "Vince...I..."

Since Yazoo was riding and working his cock so expertly with that tight, wet ass of his, it didn´t take Vincent long to follow, with a deep groan, tightening his grip around Yazoo one last time and his organ shoving frantically inside, spilling forth the evidence of his desire into Yazoo´s body. His hips snapped a few more times before they stilled, Vincent heavily laying on the other, eyes closed, face flushed, a small smile on his lips as his orgasm swept through him in pleasant waves that slowly subsided.

"What is it, dear?" he finally replied, his voice heavy and drowsy as he pulled a strand of moonlight hair from Yazoo´s rosy face.

Yazoo's mind slowly came back to awareness and he was holding Vincent close to him.

"Oh," and a blush crept not so subtly into his pale features when he realized what he had been about to say. Vincent seemed to be blowing Yazoo's mind a little more each time and now this... Was it the overwhelming pleasure the aristocrat had given him that made the boy let his guard down? _Maybe... _He couldn't just go saying that whenever he felt it, could he? He modified it a bit, so Vincent might still think him deliciously forward, but with no scary L-words, as the Lotus was not the place where one usually came to hear those.

"I find you irresistible..." It was enough for now... after all, was it too soon?

"I feel the same about you," Vincent smiled, carefully pulling out with a sucking noise and enjoying being held by the Fairy, keeping his eyes closed and listening to their breathing evening out. A knock on the door made him jerk a bit, and he lifted his head.

"Ah, I suppose this is the chocolate cake."

"Great!!" Yazoo couldn't have been more pleased. What an incredible night. He gently guided Vincent to make himself comfortable in the bed, and when they were both covered, Yazoo opened the door and a small cart was wheeled in with a few slices of rich-looking chocolate cake on some ornate flatware. As their cake was served to them, Yazoo took a piece to Vincent in bed.

"Would you like some?" and he offered the plate with adoration in his eyes.

"No, thank you," Vincent replied, but let his hand trail over Yazoo´s back to tell him to go ahead. He wasn´t much for sweets, and besides it would leave more for Yazoo... Taking the cake however, he pulled Yazoo gently back against him so that they sat comfortably on the bed now, breaking a part of the sweet confection between two fingers and holding it so Yazoo could catch it with his rosy lips.

"Ohh," Yazoo was very pleasantly surprised by Vincent wanting to feed him. How... romantic! "Vincent," he looked at the aristocrat through smoldering eyes, and he reached forward and took in the piece of cake before cleaning his lover's fingertips off with an agile tongue, and then he smirked impishly. Oh, he wanted....

Vincent immediately fetched another piece, enjoying feeding Yazoo with the cake his brother had brought earlier and who had been sent up anew by the unsuspecting kitchen staff who were just glad they could fulfill the request, before the two lay down for a relaxed evening of idle talking and cuddling.

*

In the meantime, little Kadaj was back in his room from dinner, feeling incredibly bored as he swung his feet listlessly, pouting in his unexciting room. He didn´t even bring anything to play with him! His gaming console was still home, he hadn´t thought that he´d need it, but he would ask Sephiroth to bring it tomorrow. However, what to do now... Yazoo had said to stay in his room, but surely it couldn´t be too bad if he snuck out of his room for like, 2 minutes to see what was going on, could it?

Opening his door, Kadaj quietly crept into the hall, wearing a gray t-shirt and too-large pajama pants that covered all but his toes. He had seen this place's main areas now, but not everything... he didn't intend to misbehave, no-sir-ee! Al_though_, a healthy bit of curiosity kept the mind agile, didn't it? Walking toward the other end of the hall, a soft sound behind a closed door caught Kadaj's attention. A touch of nervousness swelled in the pit of his belly... adult secrets.

Drawing close to the door, he very quietly turned the handle in the dimly lit hallway, and peered into the dark room. What he saw made his cheeks flush instantly and his eyes widened:

Genesis was just in the middle of a session, his chest and head lowered on the mattress, his bottom sticking up to meet the sharp thrusts of his client´s hard cock. His face was flushed and his eyes hazy, as deep moans escaped him and he clung to the sheets, lost in his rapture.

"Ha-harder, fuck me harder!" he gasped, pressing back against the man´s body inside him, unaware of the spectator he had.

_The poxy redhead..._ At first, Kadaj's eyes narrowed in irritation, but the more he watched... the more alluring he found Genesis to be... and he didn't like it. Not _one_ bit!! He found himself mesmerized by that pale skin, those ruby lips. His fingertips came up to brush over his youthful mouth and his blush deepened. Watching that graceful body moving, Genesis' cock bouncing hypnotically... _poxy..._

Cloud just walked down the corridor, coming from the kitchen where he had gotten some candies to chew on during the evening, since he had no clients tonight. He was still an apprentice here and Rufus was a bit more lenient with him, even though it didn´t help that much. Startled, he stopped however, lollipop in his mouth, as he saw a small silver head crouched down before one of the prostitutes' rooms, face flushed, biting his lips. Silently drawing nearer, Cloud looked down on him and said with great importance and a stern voice, "What are you doing here?"

Kadaj's heart stopped for a beat and he lowered his head as he straightened up to face the music. "I-I was just..." and he looked up to see a teen not much older than himself.

"Hey... did you get sold too?" he asked, peering through his shag of bangs with inquisitive eyes.

The stern expression melted into a blank one, Cloud momentarily forgetting that he was trying to bring back law and order into the Lotus, took his lolli out of his mouth and nodded. "Hm, kind of. My dad had to give me here because he had depths with Mister Shinra. You´re the new one everyone´s talking about, aren´t you?"

"Yes," Kadaj nodded, "I am Yazoo and Loz' brother, Kadaj..." He offered his hand for the blond to shake. "What's your name?" He felt quite a bit better knowing he had others near his age here.

"Cloud Strife," Cloud offered, awkwardly taking the hand and then crouching beside him, absently licking at his candy. "What are you doing there?"

"I am unable to live at home anymore, and Sephiroth made a contract with Mr. Shinra. I will start working here when I am 14 too..." Kadaj spoke with an even tone, not trying to feel sorry for himself in front of this boy who had no choice either. He also hoped his answer would distract Cloud a bit from his naughtiness at being here, but it was to no avail. Cloud was not taken in.

"Oh..." the blond just replied, his gaze shifting over to the askew door, his face heating up as he saw what was going on in there.

"You´re not supposed to look!" he hissed, getting up and dragging Kadaj with him towards his room. As an elder, he felt the responsibility to take care of the little kid -in his eyes Kadaj was a little kid at least, he wasn´t even 14!- and sneaking up on the girls during work certainly wasn´t allowed!

"H-hey..." Kadaj whispered in protest, but allowed himself to be dragged back to his room, hoping the opportunity to peep on the redhead would come again, knowing it wouldn't if he made a scene and alerted Genesis to his presence. He had never been so interested in adult things before, but he knew he just _needed_ to see more.

Tbc

* * *

**Before we get to the review replies, we quickly must apologize: the first few review replies from Chephren got missing, and she is busy tonight, but she will do them right after she comes back and we will repost them. We just thought you would rather read the chapter than waiting for them? We´re very sorry, they´ll get posted as soon as they´re done!!! It really wasn´t out of ill will *hands over chocolate cake* ^^**

**Edit**_: Note from Cheph – I'm really sorry, girls, I totally had a brain fart when doing the replies this time, when there are reviews from other chaps in there, I tend to get confused XDDDDD I saw a chap 27 and then I thought that was the beginning, and really that was not even half what I should have looked at. But thank you so much, darlings!!! *huggles* XDDDDDDDDD_

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_Comment Replies – _

BlackDomina71: _Yesh, darling, you totally called it!! XD _ _Ruf was not amused. XDDD Yeah, Yaz gets really high roller clients too so with the geisha party coming up, he will certainly be able to pull in a few more. XD Actually, you called it on both counts, good for you, love!! XDDDD_ Hehe, yes, Yazoo learned his lesson already XD Yah, Sephiroth, again, isn´t exactly loveable *cough* But that would have been a waste of good cake indeed XD

SilentPleasantries:_ Yeah, Ruffy is so cute!! XD Blushing lil flower where Tseng is concerned. XDDD Thank you so much, so glad you are enjoying it!!! *dances*_ Haha, yes, Rufus does have a heart, and a massive crush on his employee XD And thank you very much, we so love writing together and are happy that you appreciate it!

Psycho Steph:_Woooooooot!!! Thank you so much!!! Thank you for forgoing sleep for us!!! We are honored *huggles* Yeah, Yaz does love his Tsengy, and he knows Ruf is being a filthy crap to Tseng too, so he is taking it upon himself to meddle!! XDDD Yeah, it really was killing Yaz to turn down that cake! I bet he was experiencing chocolate cake withdrawal just looking at it, and Seph eating it! XD I know!! I love it when BMIK has her charas talk with their mouth full, it just cracks me up so much!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD Thank you so much for letting us be your bedtime story!!! XD_ Oh, you poor thing! But thanks for taking the time, even though it was so late for you :O I think Yazoo ispretty angry at Seph too, his latest actions have been the last straw *sighs and hands over some of the cake* Hehe, and you´re right, it was Vincent ;)

Aeriths-Rain: _Yesh, thank you!!! They really are becoming such a great family, Tseng and Gen included, albeit a bit unorthodox! XDDDDDDDDD_ Yesh, Rufus can be pretty human if he wants to be. But usually he just doesn´t want to XD I hope Tseng can help Rufus change that too ;)

natzilla: _St. Yazoo of the Lotus *lovestruck eyes* That is so beautiful!! XDD Yeah, Yazzy knows better than to jump on Seph, but I think his cock cried a little when he made that decision. Ah well, from the looks of this chappy, he will be alright!!! XD He got good lovin's XD You were so right btw!!!! Vinny strikes again!!! XDDD but in a good way!! *huggles her Nat-Nat!!*_ The world is going down maybe XD Hahaha, Saint Yazoo... he´s the saint with the greatest record of sins ever XD We don´t know if Tseng will end up with Rufus at all yet ;) An yeah, Seph doesn´t have any shame at all! See, it´s your good influence, soon they will all join the low carbon diet :P

Mikaela Mae: _No, babe, no worries at all!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! *huggles and goes all googly-eyed for your cute Dajy face* I can really see that mother-son relationship because Yaz is entertaining him a bit too now XDDD but Dajy will definitely get the hang of things. That is a great idea for a fic!!! XDDDD Another beautiful SHM family of sorts!! If you feel like it, maybe you might consider writing it? That would be so awesome!!! XD Yeah, you totally called it!!! No worries, love, and thank you!!! XDDDDDDDDD_ Nooooo, we don´t hate you at all! *huggle* You know that idea about the dysfunctional family is awesome, I can totally see it XD And you were right, it was Vincent XD

Shadow Haloed Angel: _Thank you so much, glad to hear things are going a bit better for you!!! *huggles* Oh, thank you!!! Yazzy pays attention to Tseng and it came in handy for once, but I hear ya!! I would love some cake right now!!! *drools* Tsengy and cake, who could ask for more..._ Sweet, I´m glad it´s getting better! Life can really be a bitch sometimes *sighs an cheers for you* The cake made me hungry too, I luff cake XD Glad you liked how Yazoo managed the situation he surely has a loton his plate!

Madisuzy – _Hey Madi baby!!! :-* Tseng/Ruf, I like the way you think!!!! *drools a massive puddle from both ends* XDDD And could you reshape my puddle, babe? *needs help* Yesh, his Hawtness did very well with those questions, and Yaz managed for Tsengy _not_ to think him crazy afterwards. Lucky boy! XDD Thank you so much for reviewing, baby, and don't worry, really!! TTY tonight!! XDDDD_ *melts into a puddle with you* what a hawt image!!! *drools* I´m glad you like Kadaj now, he came off as a bit of a brat at the beginning, but he is getting better now, I hope^^ And it is Vinny indeed XD

Kiki-slasha – _Beloved!!! How have you been?? Yeah, poor Cloudy, no wonder he was a bit shell-shocked. o_O Wow, I can't even imagine Hollander and Sephy in the same bedroom!! Eeeeeeee! XDDDD Kudos for you for making a new 'ew' pairing. XDDDD LMAO, you called Sephy a bitch! He so is!!!! Yeah, I don't know if BMIK or I could rape our Yaz really without him loving it deep down at least, not really, though that Sephdom chappy came pretty close. I think that is as far as either one of us can stomach at the moment. It kinda feels like we would rather just torture him with mind-blowing pleasure than actually physically hurt him, but that is what I'm thinking anyways. XD Yeah, Vinny is just what Yaz needed in the worst way. He really has a family now too, and he cherishes them all!! XDDD Yeah me too, I thought Ruffy was so adorable right then!! XDDD He is so stunted in expressing himself in some ways and I find it really cute!! XD Love you too, Kiki baby!! *snuggles our Kiki!!* XDDD _Whoa, what an epic review! Hahaha, you´re not the only one who didn´t quite enjoy the Hollander/cloud action, but it was our intention to show that not every client is enjoyable XD But at least, Hollander learned a bit how to behave now ;) Seph was being an ass, all right. He sold Kaaj earlier, because he got annoyed at him *sigh* I think Angeal totally looks like a daddy, maybe because he looks older than anyone else? (in CC he is supposed to be 25, just like Seph and Gen O__o) I think Vincent gives Yazoo some confidence, among other things, and helps him to see what kind of a person Sephiroth really is. I am very glad Yzoo and Vincent got so close... Of course we didn´t forget about your Zack/Kadaj! It will be a canon part in the possible sequel, and if we don´t write it, we will do an extra chapter. But with Kadaj being still so young (especially mentally) he needs to grow up a bit so he can enjoy and appreciate Zack´s efforts XDDD

IA1979 – _No worries, love, thank you so much for doing it!!! We love that you love the story this much!!! *huggles you!!* Yeah, sorry love, Ruffy misbehaving was totally my bad XDDDD He did get off on Daj reciting his golden rule tho, totally. Yeah, that is why he can't leave Tseng alone for any period of time anymore without harassing him, poor Tseng. But the truth is, I would prolly want to know where my Tseng is at all times too XDDD if I treated him as Ruf does, and didn't even know if he liked me, because really Ruf needs to clean up his act with Tseng... and Yaz is trying to at least teach him. Yeah, hopefully Tseng will forgive Yaz for his lack of discretion there. XD Yesh absolutely, promotional Lotus event coming right up!! XD Yesh I would love to see what Ruffy saw in that mirror. Yeah, Sephy is just something else here, I won't say what... XD You so called it, it was so Vinny!!! XDDDD Yeah, Ruffy won't complain if Vin comes more often like that, because he and Barret spend the most money there when they do, on dinner and such. Wow, so you are a big, big city girl? I live in a town with like 80,000 or so there... and also a big influx of University students, and I like this size. I have lived in a bigger city but the traffic was really too much. Aside from that tho, I liked it pretty well. But yeah, I hear ya about the water... necessity!! _You are soooo forgiven, we didn´t even blame you at all! How´s it going down there btw? Still warm and dusty? Rufus was just being a dick and defending his alpha-male status XD I don´t think he´s interested in Kadaj, he has Tseng ;) And yes, he´s very serious about that XD You are absolutely invited, in the next chapter :) Hopefully you´ll enjoy it! Hehe, Seph is arrogant all right, surprised? XD You first guessing was right btw XD

Lenko – _Coke and sugar!! Woooooooot!!! Those are my vices too!! XDDDD Diet Coke, after maybe 12 hours without it, I get a withdrawal headache. Thank you so much, love!!! We are really happy you like it so!!!! *so pleased!!!* Yeah, leave it to Ruf to walk up the down escalator XDDDD but I can't lie. I would too for teh hawtness that is Tseng *in love* Yeah, Seph knows what a cake whore Yaz can be, and so he tried, but I am proud of Yaz for not knowingly eating it. Yeah, sorry about that, love. Yaz has associated everything with Seph, and his own desires too, so it is like kicking a drug habit or something, or in my case, like giving up caffeine maybe, or maybe even more, but I know how hard that would be, and I still drink my soda. And my soda can't give me orgasms or call me kitten and hold me and all that... but he is really trying!! I hope you like where his journey ends up!!! XD Yeah, I agree with you, baby steps! XD but what Seph did is something Yaz can't ignore and go back to happy ignorance again. It will work out! Unfortunately, Seph was Daj's hero, but that will work itself out too, when Daj sees how much the others care and treat him in comparison. Yeah!! I completely agree with the mother/child with Yaz and Daj too! Yaz is so helping raise him, and you are right, Dajy needs that having been so close to Aerith before she died. Brilliant!!! XDDD Yeah, Lozzy totally deep down does wish Seph would love him, or he did at the beginning of the story, but he is a bit indifferent now, because it doesn't hurt him as much as it did. He might be used to it now, poor baby. :( So I have to know, Lenko love, did we ruin Sephy for you in ACC with Lotus!Seph, who is much worse? Or is he so much the hawtness in the movie that you noticed his nipples and thighs? XDDDD Thank you so much!!!! Seriously, no worries, we love your reviews!!! It really means so much to us that you found the fandom with us!!! *huggles you!!!* _Nahhh, don´t apologize, we really really love epic reviews!!! I suppose if you have a whole house of available whores you´d want the one person you can´t have so easily XD That did sound a lot like Sephiroth actually XD He probably knows that he is being an asshole XD But I am glad as well that Yazoodidn´t take his shit this time. Kadaj does love Sephiroth still, he doesn´t understand all that is going on yet, and he thinks he might have done something wrong and that he is being punished for it :( I think that Loz is the only one to be rational and see where this is going. He feels like Sephiroth is a thread to his brothers and he doesn´t care much about him anymore. I think that Kadaj´s and Yazoo´s relationship is motivated by a sense of protection, but a mother/daughter relationship? I don´t know XD Haha, did you come up with a way to murder Sephiroth virtually?

danslalune27 – _Yeah, he totally is, good call!!! XDDD But I think this time, Yaz sees that Ruf is a lot like Seph and is learning how to work him, and find power in it. Hopefully that will serve him when it comes time to bring Sephy down. Thank you, so glad you are enjoying it, love!! XDDDD _Haha, I love that nickname for Rufus too XD Yazoo is playing a dangerous game indeed, but I suppose he likes to play with fire XD

Trigger happy Chaingunner – (Chaps 5-22) – _Ohhh!!!! *dances* Thank you so much!!!!! XDDDDDD Woooooooot!!!! I am so glad someone got that FFX reference!!! Good for you!! I have so been waiting to see if anyone noticed!!! Yeah, compared to Lozzy, Tidus is lame. LMAO!!! XDDDDDDD Ohh, a Team Gen fan!!! Awesome!!! XDDDDD _Whoa, thanks so much for all your comments! I´m super happy you like it XD And I must admit that I didn´t get the reference either XDD

**We are handing out invitations for the Golden Lotus Geisha Party this time XD You want one? Drop us a review and you´ll be invited to join the boys in their exotic party in the next chapter ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to the**

** *(^__^)*Golden Lotus Geisha Party! *(^__^)* **

**We´re happy you all came and this week we bring a new chapter with a superspecialextra XD Chephren drew a wonderful picture for this chapter that can be seen when you follow the link (take out spaces!):**

**http://darkmorgainelefay . deviantart . com/art/Vinzoo-Golden-Lotus-156790785**

**We hope you like it and enjoy the new chapter as well!**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus, Sephiroth**

**Superkalifragi: Tseng, Genesis, Vincent Valentine**

* * *

Chapter 30

Yazoo stepped out into the evening air. Immediately, he spotted Rufus, amidst the throng of party guests, who beckoned him over with a lifted hand. With a quick and delicate snort, lest anyone be behind him to hear, and a brief skyward glance of his eyes, Yazoo smoothed his frock, which was an altered kimono. It was black, and although the crisscross collar was present, it was wide so that his collarbones were exposed and a hint of the shape of his smooth chest. The kimono dress was black with red embellishments all across it and at the sash at the waist and a large trim at the sleeves, collar and hem, which only felt to mid-thigh, covering his private areas and the tops of his black stockings, but leaving little to the imagination, and the merchandise underneath free and ready for service.

His frock fused the Wutain fashion with their own, however, meshing the idea of the Golden Lotus with the rather western romantic style Lotus estate. East met West in all things here, especially at this party. Yazoo's sleeves belled open in traditional style as the back of his dress sported a sort of demure bustle complete with a train that flowed to ankle-length behind his bared slender legs. Rufus had instructed a bit of makeup for tonight, and Yazoo had used it, sparingly, just playing a bit with pink wet-looking gloss and silver glitter. Really, he felt too lazy. Rufus should try wearing makeup for a while...

Trying to imagine Rufus sporting mascara, Yazoo donned an amused smile as he made his way over. Delicate white paper lanterns floated around him and lotus candle holders lined the tables. A small set of two ensembles sat by, one with a shamisen and a koto, while a biwa player sang... the other was there to add western accompaniments to some of the pieces, as their guests would be from all over. As they were outside, Yazoo was allowed his black stilletos, and he carefully had to cross the small path over the lily pond, noticing that the Golden Doofus had brought the koi back for the summer. Spotting the white one that Yazoo particularly liked, he approached his employer, smiling at Tseng who stood next to him. Aside from Yazoo's 'interrogation' of the dark beauty, it felt like ages since they had seen each other. There was no time to speak, Tseng had been too busy.

"Good evening gentlemen," Yazoo simply said respectfully, not wanting to seem too friendly in Rufus' presence, but he still smiled at Tseng all the same, leaving it as his gaze met steely blue eyes. Actually, he hadn't outright smiled at the Doofus at a long time, so he was going above and beyond tonight.

Tseng´s eyes lit up, as he discreetly took in the stunningly beautiful sight that was his fairy. The sun was going done already, bathing the ethereal creature in front of him in a golden light. "Good evening to you too," he replied with a polite bow, and couldn´t help the ghost of a smile that graced his features.

Rufus looked at Yazoo suspiciously, and then over at Tseng, not bothering to return the greeting. "Your hair is a mess, you really could try harder you know..." It was a cheap shot. Yazoo's carelessly done chopstick updo inspired ideas of the bedroom and that long neck was bared, so Rufus really couldn't complain. He just needed _something_, some reason to pick on the Fairy tonight. The perfection that was his own making, well, his own designed tweaking really. The whole matter with Tseng had made him uneasy, and fucking Yazoo had gotten to him... and he did not like it. He had no idea how to let Tseng know how he felt and still maintain his business posture he'd carefully put in place over the years... and the truth of the matter was, he'd never had to confess anything to anyone of his inner feelings... and he felt a bit lost.

"Noted, so what is the plan, fearless leader?" Yazoo asked, unfazed. It actually pleased him that his appearance wasn't up to Rufus' standards on such an important night, but as much as he wanted to talk to Tseng, he did not want to endure Rufus' company much longer than he had to. The girls had all worked their asses off for tonight and all Rufus could do was bitch about Yazoo's hair. Honestly...

"I will extend the greeting. You remain up here for that, the buyers must see our top commodity, so mind your manners, of course..." he smirked, knowing he was just needling the Fairy a bit now, for it made him feel a bit better and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, Yazoo bore it well. "Then comes the dance and then you will mingle. Stick close to your top patrons. You have Mr. Valentine, and should Mr. Wallace require your company... but until then, I have asked Yuffie and Cloud both to escort him tonight. Don't disappoint me..."

"Sir," Tseng reminded firmly, feeling bad that Yazoo was being mistreated again by his employer, and wanting to divert Rufus´attention by neutrally saying, "The guests are waiting." His look was cold when it met Rufus´ and went a bit softer, as he gave a parting nod to Yazoo.

Yazoo relaxed a bit at this, and he smiled at the dark beauty gratefully for his support. The Doofus seemed to be in a mood. Barret would be tender with Cloud and Yuffie could help the boy get acclimated to the event. She was very personable. "Alright then, that is very agreeable."

Rufus only looked at his most trusted bodyguard and his body stiffened. His imagination wasn't deceiving him these past days. Tseng was irritated with him, and there was no time to dwell on it or inquire, so Rufus merely threw his assassin a cool appraising glance before he stepped forward to address the company. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, to our annual fète here at the Golden Lotus. My girls and I are delighted that you could join us for a most pleasurable evening. Without you, they would be all dressed up with no place to go... pent up with no one to help them find release." Gesturing to Yazoo, who dutifully stood in an appropriate pose, Rufus leered and encouraged the entranced faces of his attending clientèle.

"They can be anything you want them to be, but tonight, they are blushing flowers ripe for the plucking. So go, and pluck one..."

*

Genesis was striding through the crowd, wearing a stunning red silken kimono and a charming smile, nodding his head to some of the clients every now and again. His eyes were searching for a certain silver head however. The redhead had decided that tonight was the night; it had to be. Despite his plans Sephiroth hadn´t sought him out to find out more about what Genesis knew, and the whore didn´t know when he´d get another chance to speak with Sephiroth or catch him alone. Surely he wouldn´t dare to get close to Yazoo tonight, out in public?

Ah, there he was! Standing leaned against one of the decorated pillars with a raised brow and a glass of champagne in hand, the other casually put in the pocket of his black suit. He was such a vision... His heart beating faster, Genesis made a bee line to reach him, appearing beside him, nipping at his own glass and remarking, while watching the stage where Yazoo was starting his dance, "Quite beautiful, isn´t it?"

"..." Sephiroth almost didn't hear the vile temptress talking to him for a moment, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. He must really have been out of it not to notice Genesis approaching. Sephiroth's eyes took in the redhead's gorgeous being, took a good look, before he turned his eyes back to his kitten on stage, mesmerizing them all. He too would have been taken in by it, as he couldn't get enough of his little brother, but something horrid was plaguing him.

How defiant his kitten had become... how _insolent!! _No longer wanting sex with him... and he had seen with his own eyes someone else's seed adorning Yazoo's body. It was just too... _disgusting_! No longer did Sephiroth enter his little brother's rooms without making sure there was no one else present. Once, Sephiroth's need for his kitten had burned within him again, and he came one morning and Yazoo had refused him. Sephiroth had threatened to rain his vengeance on Loz if Yazoo would not obey, and that did it. Yazoo had given himself over, but his body was limp and he wouldn't look at Sephiroth, only staring blankly off into space. All at once, however, his kitten's body had started to writhe and quiver, hazy emerald eyes closing and a raptured smile on those fine features. It was simply beautiful. But at the moment of climax, Yazoo hadn't looked adoringly into Sephiroth's eyes, hadn't cried out 'Big Brother,' but it was a name belonging to someone familiar. Valentine.

Sephiroth was caught off-guard as his release already flowed, and Yazoo hadn't explained anything, so the eldest had left in his rage without another word, because he didn´t trust himself that he wouldn´t smash in Yazoo´s pretty face if he stayed. If it had been anyone else, the silver nobleman wouldn't have cared less if the kitten had screamed someone else's name. That was what whores were paid to do, after all. But why _him?! _But perhaps, there was another way to pay his disobedient little brother back, a more effective way, as sexual domination did not seem to be potent or lasting enough...

"It certainly is... beautiful," Sephiroth looked over at Genesis again, letting his eyes idly wander down that silk-clad body. "Will you be dancing for us too?"

"Well, there is no _official_ dance staged for me," Genesis replied, modestly looking down on the ground, though inwardly he was miffed, because if he´d managed to be the top whore, all eyes would have been on him now... But this way he got a chance to talk to his angel, right?

"However I give private shows as well..."

"Really?" Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk, he was getting a bit aroused now, both at his brother up there, and at the prospect of what Genesis was offering him, letting his libido overshadow his problems once again. He decided he could really use a little diversion, and with Kadaj out of his hair, he had a bit of extra money these days. This was the perfect plan. Reaching down, he lifted Genesis' chin in his free hand. "Well, if you would permit me, I would rather like to attend..."

"You´re always welcome," Genesis breathed, his gaze hooded as he looked up into Sephiroth´s glowing, green eyes. He couldn´t quite believe how easily the man was flirting with him, after how furious he´d seemed the last time. Maybe he should be more wary than he was actually feeling, but he couldn´t help the fluttering in his stomach.

"Any time..." he suggestively let his eyes wander over to where his room would approximately be, letting Sephiroth know that he was ready whenever the silver noble man was.

"Thank you," Sephiroth replied graciously, and reached around the redhead's waist to pull him closer. "Tonight then... but let's enjoy the party first. Be my date?" He wanted most importantly for his bad little kitten to see him with the bewitching redhead, to feel the loss of his big brother for a moment. Surely that would do the trick.

"...Whatever you want." And he really meant it. It was a good thing that Sephiroth was holding him right now, because his legs got a bit weak, and Genesis had to lean a hand against the aristocrat´s broad chest. The blood was pounding in his ear, and the touch was so electrifying that he got hard in an instant.

"Would you mind sitting down for a moment?" he thickly said, because he wasn´t sure how long his legs were able to hold him anymore. It seemed that the whole party around him had been drowned out somehow, because all he could see, feel, smell and hear right now was Sephiroth...

"Not at all," the silver nobleman agreed, "if we attend this party together, then we shall attend properly." Taking the redhead's hand, he scanned the tables for two empty seats. Finding them at a table just off the center of the stage, (_fantastic_, he mused,) he pulled a chair and instead of offering it to Genesis, he sat down himself, pulling the slim beauty into his lap.

"Is this agreeable?" he asked, resting his hand on a bared knee.

Genesis had to force his voice to sound strong and calm instead of weak and breathless as he replied with a flirtatious smile, "Very." This was just like a dream come true; they were sitting here, together, surrounded by small, warm lanterns in an exotic garden, above them, the darkening sky with the first stars.

And the best was: Yazoo could see them. He just had to!

For a moment, Genesis forced his gaze away from the silver angel to observe Yazoo out of the corner of his eye.

Sephiroth smirked up into that beautiful face, and hummed his approval, "Good..." and he managed for the rest of Yazoo's dance to not stare at his little brother, instead only briefly glancing up at him with a proud look on his face, making it look like he was just a loving big brother. In his peripheral vision, he noticed seething cat's eyes burning holes into him. Loz was looking at him murderously from the outdoor grill they'd set up on the side. The eldest only continued smirking. Sure, let Loz lose his temper here, ruin Yazoo's dance... he knew the second child at least had too much sense for that. Besides, Loz could not afford to get fired or he wouldn´t be around to take care of his brothers…

The whole situation, between Genesis in his lap, Loz' anger and Yazoo dancing for him... well, he was painfully hard now. Reaching down to lift the hem of the white tablecloth, Sephiroth gently lay it in Genesis' lap and replaced his hand on that delicate knee, letting it stroke along a smooth inner thigh. Eyes flitting back to his kitten, now a bit hungrily, he asked, "And this?" as his fingertips brushed over a silken thong. "Still agreeable?"

"Yessss," Genesis breathed, wantonly pushing his pelvis into the sensual touch. He could feel the hard, thick shaft pressing against his backside and gave a low moan, not even trying to conceal it. He was here with the most beautiful man on earth and everyone should see it!

On stage, Yazoo spun smoothly, as if floating on air, his eyes dreamily watching the crowd, and yet not really seeing. He simply moved through the motions, fancying himself far away, dancing for someone he cared about. Fluttering his richly decorated fan in front of his chest, Yazoo caught sight of a flash of silver that hadn't been there a moment ago. Big Brother was here... with Genesis. Yazoo started to smile at them, but then he noticed how Gen's body arched and writhed. So Genesis had gotten his wish...

Yazoo didn't quite know how to feel. He didn't really feel jealous anymore, but still, he felt as if a vital part of himself was gone. He lifted his fan to peer over it at the audience with hooded eyes, no longer looking at the happy couple.

Meanwhile Vincent had arrived as well, leaning a bit secluded in the background, wearing one of his old school suits and watching Yazoo swirl on the dance floor, mesmerized. How beautiful he was...

Ignoring Sephiroth as well as he could when the man settled down with another prostitute not too far away from him, Vincent noticed only the slightest imbalance in Yazoo´s dance; it was barely noticeable, but it had been there, and the dark haired aristocrat suspected that it was caused by Sephiroth´s little "show". Words could not describe how much Vincent detested the man, but he had not come here to pick a fight with him anyway. He wouldn´t let him ruin the evening...

Bringing up the flower he´d bought for Yazoo before his face, Vincent sent the Fairy a silent message, hoping it would ease the tension a bit.

At first, Yazoo only caught a flash of white on black as he turned again and again, but then when he engaged the audience next, he saw clearly. Vincent was here!! Not only that, but he was holding a white lily. To many, it was a symbol of innocence and purity... was that how he felt about Yazoo?

The silver haired youth brought the fan away from his mouth, though the dance didn't call for it yet, but really, aside from Rufus, who the fuck cared? Behind it was the most happy smile Yazoo had worn in the longest time, and he finished his dance as vibrantly as the controlled movements would allow, knowing soon, he could be in Vincent's arms.

On the other side of the stage, Sephiroth's hand had reached into Genesis' thong to play with the hot flesh inside, his eyes flitting back and forth from Yazoo to the redhead's pretty face. The look Yazoo gave the crowd now though caused him to falter in his stroking momentarily as he was caught off-guard by how happy his little brother looked now.

_What-? _

Following Yazoo's line of sight, he saw the well-dressed reason. A low growl rumbled in Sephiroth's throat and he began to pull and tug again on Genesis' member, determined to make the redhead cum here and now, maybe make Yazoo look at him again...

"Se-sephiroth," Genesis breathed, a bit desperate, clinging to the man´s suit jacket, his lips on the aristocrat´s delicate ear. "P-please, we can´t do this here, there´s rules. We -Ah!- can go to my roomgnhg!"

The redhead had to grit his teeth to not cry out because Sephiroth was relentless. That and Genesis wouldn´t last long under this treatment anyways, his love was so skilled! With another arch and a small moan, Genesis spasmed and came all over Sephiroth´s hand, while at the same time trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. His heated cheeks might have betrayed him however, as well as the heavy panting.

Meanwhile Vincent´s heartbeat sped up as he saw the smile blossoming on Yazoo´s face that was clearly directed at him. He enjoyed the rest of the dance with a bubbling giddiness in his belly, drinking in every delicate swirl and every secret gander Yazoo graced him with.

Sephiroth purred as he reached in with his other hand to ensure there would be no semen trickling down Genesis' lovely legs or staining their expensive clothes. It hadn't gone at all to plan, but it still felt pretty good that he had gotten his way with Genesis at least.

"Hm, you really are quite beautiful," he mused, having enjoyed hearing his name from such a lovely creature in ecstasy like that, "hand me that napkin, if you please..." He wiped the succubus' juices off his hands, bringing one fingertip to his lips, taking a subtle taste.

"I need a few moments... meet me in your room in, say, twenty minutes."

The dance was over. Bowing to the applause, Yazoo's heart swelled in his chest. He lingered on stage a moment to make sure he'd worked the crowd enough, and then he couldn't have gotten offstage more quickly. He smiled and said 'Thank you' graciously on his way over to Vincent, but did not dally with any of the clientèle, as his dark beauty was so near. They would have to book through Rufus anyways.

"Thank you for being here," Yazoo beamed when he approached the aristocrat.

"It is a pleasure," Vincent hummed, embracing Yazoo in a friendly hug, but his hand lingered maybe just a moment too long on Yazoo´s back. "I was hoping you could be my date tonight," he asked, his voice indeed hopeful, as he reached over to a table to fetch his company a glass of champagne, when his gaze darted over to where Sephiroth and Genesis seemed still very busy. "Unless... you have other obligations..."

"I would love to," Yazoo had already fallen deep into those crimson eyes again. He really was hopeless that way, but it all felt so good that he didn't dwell on it.

"Thank you," he accepted the champagne, and slipped his hand in Vincent's, leading him back over the koi pond toward the labyrinth. He knew a peaceful spot back there where they could be alone. "How are you?"

"I am good now that I am here, in the company of the lovely Fairy," Vincent replied with a rare smile and a wink, letting himself be guided through the labyrinth. It pleased him that Yazoo hadn´t even looked at his brother, that he was only concentrating on Vincent. And was it just him or did Yazoo seem... more free tonight? Almost a bit... exuberant? It was so wonderful to see him light-hearted and at ease after all he'd had to go through. Vincent´s grip around the slender hand in his own tightened just a tiny bit.

"And how have you been? You seem happy tonight, if I may say so."

"I am now..." Yazoo blushed, admitting his feelings, knowing he had gone well beyond his bounds now as a working girl, but not feeling sorry in the least. "I believe things have settled down too, as far as our life. Kadaj is safe again, for now at least... Rufus changed his mind about having Kadaj work at all now until he is 14, and that is my great news! In addition to that, you being here... makes me incredibly happy, Vincent," he looked into those eyes again as he bid Vincent to sit down with him on one of the stone benches tucked away in the green maze, positioned near an ornate garden fountain. There the sounds of gently flowing water met their ears.

"I am happy as well, that you are happy. And that your little brother is safe." Vincent replied in his smooth, deep voice, twirling the flower for Yazoo in his hands still, watching it. Finally he looked up, holding the white lily towards Yazoo.

"This is for you, I thought it would look beautiful on you. May I?"

"Yes," Yazoo's eyes sparkled at Vincent's thoughtfulness, and any chance to have the gentleman's hands on him. "Please, Vincent, feel free." He was always so polite, and never touched Yazoo without purpose or permission, when most clients groped and squeezed as it suited them. It was very refreshing.

With a quick snap, Vincent cut the stem and carefully leaned forward, striding some silver hair out of Yazoo´s face and gently tucking the flower behind his ear. The moon had come out by now, reflecting in the water of the softly dabbling pond, and casting his company in an ethereal light that truly made him look like a creature from another world. Vincent couldn´t help it, he just had to stroke with his fingertips along Yazoo´s cheek, tracing his delicate jaw line, to convince himself that the Fairy was real and not some illusion.

"It does suit you very well indeed," the dark haired aristocrat breathed, not being able to take his eyes off Yazoo and the white lily that framed his angelic features.

"You are so kind..." Yazoo's cheeks were flushed as he was captured by Vincent's gaze. Somehow, when Vincent looked at him now, it made him go all hot and cold at the same time and he felt at peace. Others had looked at him before, but they were mesmerized by an idea of him, one they could mold into whatever they wanted…

"Vincent, what do you like about being with me?" He desperately needed to say something to the aristocrat now, but he wanted to know that it was _he_ that Vincent liked spending time with and not just the Fairy, but all of him.

Vincent didn´t even have to think one moment, he just answered right away. "Your beauty. Everything you do and say is beautiful, your motivations are pure. You are always more concerned about the well-beings of others than your own. You have gone through so much, but instead of becoming bitter and resigned, you give the people around you hope. You care deeply for them without any selfish motive... and still you can enjoy the most hedonistic pleasures. You are strong, Yazoo, stronger than anyone I ever met, and I have great respect for you."

He had taken the boy´s hand, stroking over it with his thumb. Maybe he had said too much, maybe he should have answered more professionally. They were client and whore, weren´t they? But Yazoo had asked him for his honest opinion and it was the least he could do. Besides, they had long exceeded a mere client-prostitute relationship, hadn´t they? Yazoo was a cherished, beloved friend, someone Vincent wanted to protect and be close to...

Yazoo was speechless, and he did the only thing he could think of that would convey his feelings appropriately.

He broke the rules.

Reaching up, he laced his arms around Vincent's graceful neck and captured pale lips in his own. How easily Vincent had said such wonderful things, no prodding, no plotting, only encouragement and affection. Pulling back for a moment, he only said, "I think I am starting to understand what real love truly is..." and he smiled up at Vincent, pulling him close.

Sephiroth's heart stopped for a moment and all of a sudden, his chest grew tight as he heard these words and saw the kiss. Yazoo had initiated it!! After all this time that he wouldn't let his own brother kiss him!!! He shook his head, trying to clear it, looking at his feet now, willing his breathing to work. He drew deeper into the shadows of the hedge he hid behind, eyes glowing coldly in the darkness. He knew that something had been wrong…

Unaware of their spectator, Vincent was too surprised by the kiss to react, but after Yazoo´s words, he just grabbed his head, gently, and sealed the young man´s lips again in a sweet, slow, tender kiss. His tongue was licking softly over Yazoo´s as he closed his eyes, savouring the boy´s sweet taste. After what seemed like eternity, he finally let go, still holding Yazoo´s face, looking him deeply in the eye. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Yazoo's cheeks were blazing now. He grabbed Vincent's hand and rose, "Come to my room, please?" and together, they made their way upstairs.

Anger blazing and his chest heaving, Sephiroth marched back out of the maze and to the party over to where the dark, quiet head bodyguard stood silently in ever watchfulness. "If I were you, I would check on the Fairy now, there seems to be mischief afoot," and he stood there, willing to take up the lovely man's valuable time and personal space until he had no choice but to go do it.

Tseng just slowly lifted a brow. "Is that so?" he answered very frostily, sizing the man slowly up and down. Beautiful he was, but just as cold-hearted and arrogant as well... Still, it worried Tseng what he had said about Yazoo, and it surely couldn´t hurt to have a look. Simply turning around, Tseng left the aristocrat standing there and went inside, walking past the other guests and hosts with a neutral expression.

*

Once the door was closed, Yazoo all but jumped into Vincent's strong arms, seeking out his lips again. He wanted to cover Vincent in sweet kisses and not let him go.

Vincent pulled the slender man closer, just holding him, not even groping him. This wasn´t about sex, this was about being close, and for some reason he felt even happier and more connected by just kissing that soft mouth again. His hands slowly stroked through Yazoo´s hair, careful to not disturb the white lily that was still tucked behind his ear. And then he kissed the delicate earlobe, and two rosy cheeks, and silver brows and a cute, perfect nose, simply because he could, and because Yazoo had the sweetest skin ever. He felt like saying something, vocalizing the deep feelings that welled up inside him and threatened to overflow him, but he couldn´t, he could only hold Yazoo close and kiss him.

Turning them so his back was toward the bed, Yazoo lay back and they fell gently onto the mattress, but still the silver haired youth didn't let him go. Kissing and touching, they lay there, and Yazoo felt warm and contented.

"Vincent..." Yazoo purred, leaning in to nuzzle Vincent's nose, and looked up into those warm, friendly eyes...

*

The corridor to Yazoo´s room was surprisingly empty. Before the Fairy´s room, Tseng stopped, ready to knock, when a bad feeling overcame him all of a sudden. Stopping his fist midway, he looked at the door handle and then pressed it down. In case it was nothing at all he would deal with Rufus´ wrath later, but if something was really going on...

He opened the door and froze.

Hearing the scuffle, Yazoo looked at the open door.

"Tseng..."

He was fucked. Why would Tseng come in here?! It was clear that he had a client...

The Fairy and one of his regular clients were eating each other's faces and they were looking at each other all... lovey-dovey!!! Tseng couldn´t believe it, he had to blink to make sure that it was real. That his worst nightmare was unfolding right in front of him.

But it was real, there was no doubt.

Clenching his fist, the man made a step into the room, all softness gone from his features, as his voice cut sharply and coldly through the room.

"Mister Valentine, I am afraid I must ask you to leave. Immediately."

As Vincent didn´t react, still holding Yazoo close and drawing him even closer as Tseng came towards them, Rufus´ right hand man lost his already thin patience and grabbed the surprised aristocrat, hard.

"I am not asking you again," he growled, eyes blazing, as he pulled Vincent up and forced his arm behind his back, shoving him towards the door. Vincent just gasped, too surprised by how fast this all was happening, and also knowing that he had broken an essential rule.

"Tseng!!" Yazoo shouted desperately, "please leave him be. Mr. Valentine did nothing. I am completely to blame!" He had jumped up from the bed and stood before his dear friend. He had nothing to hope for from his beloved Tseng. The man had already allowed him a few small defiances against Rufus, protected him from the Doofus' wrath, but he didn't know what would happen to Vincent now...

"Step away, _whore_", Tseng snapped, feeling too betrayed, disappointed and hopeless to be able to consider the Fairy´s feelings at all. He gave the boy an angry, hard push that conveyed all his bitterness and Yazoo fell to the floor.

Just then Tseng realized what he had been doing, and his features softened, as shock shone through, but the next moment, it was gone again. Yazoo had betrayed him, had thrown himself at the next best man and back-stabbed Tseng and the deep feelings he harbored for the Fairy. Looking away from the young man, he gave Vincent another push, to make him shut up, because the aristocrat was speaking calming, reassuring words to Yazoo.

"Don´t worry, it´s all right, it was my fault. Stay here please, Yazoo, I will speak to Mister Shinra." And then they were out the door .

In the hallway, Tseng gave Vincent another push, that he stumbled and this continued till they came down to the parking lot, where the bodyguard hissed, "For the sake of the Fairy I will not report you. In return to my graciousness, I will never see you here again, are we clear?" All the way down here, he had fought with himself to not just take Vincent into the side alley and shoot his brains out. It was so easy, so quick, and he had done it before, many times…

Vincent had a bit of trouble finding his equilibrium and couldn´t reply immediately, causing Tseng to make a menacing step forward and snarl again, "Are we _clear?_" This time the aristocrat just nodded, slowly, because right now there was no talking to the man. And actually they were really lucky that he was so accommodating to not report them to Rufus... The last thing Vincent wanted was for Yazoo to get into any kind of trouble!

"I will not come here again," he tightly affirmed, but silently he vowed to find a way to get Yazoo out of here.

*

Up in his room, Yazoo had been sprawled on the floor, but he had lifted his head and watched Tseng take Vincent away a moment ago. He had stayed put as Vincent kindly instructed, only because he didn't want to make things worse for either of them if he intervened, but really, he had wanted to follow, wanted to stop it. "Tseng..." he whispered in anguish. Yazoo had never seen him like that, and he never thought Tseng would have been so angry with him before. His heart ached to think that he had hurt him. So the feelings that Yazoo had felt for Tseng might have been mutual after all, even though nothing was ever said... that was the only explanation he could come up with.

Sephiroth watched from the shadows with grim satisfaction as Tseng brutally threw out the damn bastard. He didn´t waste any time after that and went to Yazoo´s room immediately.

His little brother was still sitting on the floor, looking miserable and when Sephiroth entered, he put on an expression of deep concern.

"Yazoo, what are you doing down there? What happened?" he crouched down, reaching out to pull the shaking boy up.

"I- I-," Yazoo couldn't say it. It would only cause trouble, even if Big Brother was trying to help him.... if he truly was. He only wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, needing the familiar comfort of Sephiroth's body, just a hug...

"Sh... It´s all right, I´m here now. I will make it all good again..." Sephiroth´s voice dropped down to a monotone and his face went blank. His grip around Yazoo tightened as he reached for the boy´s rope that held his costume, quickly pulling it out and then wrapping it around his surprised brother´s wrists.

"We will go home now," he informed him in a whisper, clasping his hand over Yazoo´s mouth and picking him up bridal style, to hurriedly walk out of the Lotus. Once they were outside, he quickly threw the squirming young man into the passenger seat and walked around the car, starting the engine.

Tbc

* * *

**Review replies:**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey love!! Yeah, it was sweet to see them together, now the Lotus won't seem so lonely for the lil babes. XD Thank you!! That Vinzoo scene felt really magical to me too!! _I´m glad Cloud has a friend too now, he won´t be so utterly lonely anymore^^

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yeah!! So glad we could give you a pick-me-up, Angel! Sorry for all the drama with this chappy... it will really all heat up and come out now for a while. So much swirling under the surface, so take time if you need to! *huggles* Yesh, Vinzoo is one of our collective OTPs!! XD I love BMIK's Vin, he's dreamy *lopsided grin* Thank you so much, love!! XDDD Y_esh, Vincent is a gentleman^^ He knows how to behave and treat his beloved **cough** Yay for spreading the vinzoo love!!! And I´m so happy to hear that things look brighter for you again! *huggles*

Natzilla – _*huggles Nat-Nat* Hey baby girl!!! XDDD *sends Yaz over to you for a healthy breakfast* I know, sorry, baby, we are such terrible babysitters XDDD Yesh, you so called it!! That is rather signature Frank, isn't it? LMAO!! XDDDDDD Yeah lil Cloudy!!! XDDD He is up one on the working girl totem pole now! XD I bet he is celebrating on the inside!! XDD Yeah, Yazzy is a bit blown away right now, and after this chappy, we get into the real conflict!!! Woooooooot!!!!! XDDDD I think you would be right about Vin's mummy XD She prolly is a total biznitch! XDDDD Love you, Nat-Nat, baby!! _*cough* How did you know it was my idea to have Vincent feed Yazoo Seph´s cake? *cough* Ah, it wasn´t that sadistic XD You can look at it from two sides: a) Yazoo unknowlingly surrendered to Sephi by eating his cake, b) Seph´s at the losing end, because Yazoo is having fun with his cake with Vincent instead of Sephiroth himself ;) Glad you like it dear, and no, you cannot kill Vincent´s mother :P

Kiki-slasha – _Hey Kiki baby!! *kasmooches* Oh!! Thank you for rsvping!! How thoughtful!! XDDDD Yeah, Yaz so almost cried when Vin took his cock in. *sighs happily at the romance of it all!!* Dajy and Cloud, sittin' in a tree!! Awww, that is so precious!!! XDDDD Awesome thought!! Yeah, actually Kadaj and Gen would be great together, I think so too!! I think Gen might enjoy teaching Daj a thing or two. *drools and swoons at your impeccable manners!!* XDDD _What is 'rsvps'? XD Hehe, Yazoo got lucky, I guess ;) Kadaj and Genesis´d be pretty indeed :D Ah, we´ll see, there´s still Cloud and not to forget Zack ^__^

Madisuzy – _*watches you run for a few, then runs after you to see if I could catch you* XDDDD Oh, that is a great question!! Maybe you could ask his Hawtness if Rufus needs help with his hitlist? I am sure that Tsengy would be impressed with your enthusiasm and make you a Turk immediately!! Maybe his right hand even!! *snickers* Sorry, baby, just couldn't help myself!! *huggles Madi close* Oh, to be Tseng's right hand... *mind wanders off with yours* XDDD _*flails with you* What a combination, right??? You don´t have to kill anyone of course, you´re invited!!!

BlackDomina71 – _Yesh, I think they are awesome together too!!! XD So pretty!!! *coos* Sephy might warble on about how wrong it is to peep, but he would so look too once he got a glimpse of who it was *tongue lolls out* He would so be a hypocrite like that! XDDD Yeah, I think you might be right about Yaz tho... I never thought about it like that! Yeah, maybe he could!!! There's an idea! Thank you so much, love!!! XDDD _I love them together too! They´re awesome, aren´t they? XD Hm, I think Kadaj would be in for a good spanking if Seph saw him spying on Genesis XD Yes, maybe Cloud can teach Kadaj a few things^^

Soyna – _Yeah, me too!!! XDDDD Poor Vince! XD But he is getting pervier by the second! Good for him!! Yeah, Gen is like a sinful delicacy that can't be good for you, but I know he would be worth it!! Lil minxy!! XD Take care, babe!! _Yes, Yazoo really is lucky! And it´d be awesome indeed, if Vincent could just take him, but as you said Vincent has his own problems too. I think Kadaj has a crush on Gen, that´s why XD But you´re right, it might not be very healthy...

Psycho Steph – _Thank you, love!!! XDDDD Yesh, omg!! This chappy so boggled my mind, in a good way XD Vin is a hell of a great man!!! XDDDD Yaz' butt must be so happy right now!!! XD Yeah!! Dajy, he is asking for a smacked bottom by someone, that's for sure!!! XDDDDDDDD _Yay, I´m glad you liked it! For a change there wasn´t drama and tears XDD I hope Kadaj and Cloud can become friends, it´d do them both good. And you´re soooo right about Gen, he´d so use everything for his advantage, haha!

Rina – _Hey Rina baby!! XDDDDD *huggles!!* Yeah, there is really no Rufzoo chemistry at all, and they don't truly like each other too much anyway. Yaz feels a bit sorry for him actually. Yeah, I hear ya, it is one of my OTPs in the fandom, Rufus/Tseng, and we will try to bring it to a better place for Tsengy, cuz right now, Ruf has loads to learn about how to treat people. Yeah, I hear you, darling! XD But as far as excitement, Lozzy is just too hard an act to follow! ;DDDDD Yeah, I think their love might have to grow a bit more. He has an inner kink, but he's not ready yet, I don't think. Yeah, Dajy, we will have to see what happens with him!! These next few chappies happen after he is in bed. _Aw, I´m sorry you don´t like Rufus and Yazoo together. I suppose we all have different preferences^^ Personally, I liked it alot this time, because Rufus is actually quite insecure, and he slowly opens up to admit it... Of COURSE, cake makes up for everything *shakes head* Isn´t that obvious? ;) Do not worry about bland Vincent my dear, his inner demons are ready to be let lose^^ Soon, you´ll see.

HotDemonofaButler – _Omg!!!! Thank you so much!!!! XDDDDDD I am so glad you love the Fairy too!! *beams with pride!!!* We are so glad you like it!!! _Yay, I´m glad you like it! Ah, hm, there´s not too much Reno in this one, but I am happy you like it anyways and like the way we portrayed 'The Fairy'^^

TriggerhappyChaingunner – _Oh, sorry, love, he did end up eating Sephy's cake there at the end, but Seph will never know that at least! ;D A crazy bit of irony. Oh, you like the Ruf/Tseng pairing too!!! *looks enviously at your awesome jacket* XDDDDDDD Thank you so much!!!!! Kweh!!! XDDDD _Hahaha, Sephy´s Satan Cake, that sounds like some add for I dunno... Sephy´s Satan Cake XDD *imagines Seph evilly grinning into the camera, holding his cake and wearing a chef´s hat* Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hope you´ll like the next chapters too!

danslalune27 – _Yeah, absolutely, Vin and Yaz are just kidding themselves if they think it is just work, but I know Yaz isn't feeling that way, he is having some big feelings he will have to work out! XD Yeah, you are right, I think they are very good for each other, and luckily, things are picking up again, because Yaz might feel a bit discontented after this, I agree. Yeah!!! Sephy would sooooo have kittens!!! XDDDDD Silver bitchy ones!! LMAO!! XDDDDDDDDDDD _They are good for each other, aren´t they? I think so too XD And you´re right, it doesn´t look much like a business transaction anymore. And they can learn a lot from each other!

Lenko – _You are SO invited, how could we not invite you, babe!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, you are so right about why Vin goes!! I don't even think _he_ realizes that part yet!! XD Ha!!! Vinny with a stick in his ass!!! LMAO!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD I know Yaz has a particular stick he would like to give him!!! XDDD Yeah!! Yaz is pretty smitten with Vince right now ;DD He totally did almost say that!!! You so called it!!! ;DDD LOL, that is totally what they did to Daj, 'sit here and don't move,' ROTFL!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, good point, if Yaz caught Daj actually taking steps with his sexual education, and the info got out, I don't see Ruffy leaving him to just play for a year. Thank you!!!! XDDDDDD Phew!!! XDDDD Okies, that is good!! We love Seph, and he is a total badass but we have really painted him a terrible villain in this one. No no!! XD We love 'em!!! Don't worry, Lenko, baby!! XDDD _Oh dear, uni, huh? Don´t even get me started -_- My semester break got spontaneously swamped with two surveys and a test and 500 pages of reading and whatnot -.- Let´s just all leave it behind and go have some fun at the GL party *takes your hand and drags you behind* I think Yazoo and Vincent compliment each other perfectly as well^^ I´m happy you like the scene with the two, and we´ll see what Yazoo had intended to say and if he tries again ;) Oh well, and if Vincent can handle Yazoo... who knows? Maybe we will see about that later. They don´t know each other for that long yet, they´ll have to discover their quirks and peculiarities (is this even a word?)^^ Ah yes, Kadaj was lucky he didn´t get caught by his brother, Gen or any of the bodyguards O.o Plus, Cloud can surely entertain him ;) And I´m glad we didn´t totally ruin Seph for you XD He really has many faces, but you´re right, in this one he is quite the asshole *sigh*

**Thank you everyone for coming so far with us, we are slowly nearing to the story´s climax! *very dramatic organ music* What will happen to poor kidnapped Yazoo? Find out next chapter! ^__^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter! We congratulate deviousfairie on being the 300th reviewer *huggles* We will send you a pm shortly^^Also, we bring more fanart, because the wonderful Psycho Steph was so amazing as to colour Chephren´s picture for last week´s Golden Lotus! It looks even better now, so go have a look if you like ;)**

http://stevensons84 . deviantart . com/art/Vinzoo-The-Golden-Lotus-157135086

**And we hereby announce that we have thought about something: we will stop doing these special chapters for the reviewers now. We will finish the ones that are still not done. AND here´s the clue: since so many of you obviously shipped the Tsengzoo, Chephren and I decided that we will write an alternative ending for these two^^ So you have both pairings, if you like XD**

**And since we are talking about Tseng anyways, I must quickly say something about the last chapter: It was most unfortunate that we posted the new GL chapter and the extra for GL interactive in the same week, because obviously they totally clashed. In the one fic Tseng was very sweet with Yazoo, whereas in the other he was a total jerk. Many of you seemed disappointed in him and I am very sorry about that. However, I think his strong reaction is understandable, in a way? Love makes people very impulsive, and Tseng just had to learn that the person he loves from the bottom of his heart betrays his trust by breaking one of the most sacred rules of the Golden Lotus and is in love with another man. This does not mean that Tseng may not regret his harsh reaction ;) Besides, despite all the tender feelings he has towards Yazoo, Tseng is a killer, he is a bodyguard and a hitman, and even though we haven´t explored this dark side of him much in GL, it is there. We will concentrate on it a bit more in the next chapter for GL Interactive ^^**

**Okies, I´m finally done ranting, and wish you fun reading the new chapter now XD Don´t forget to read the warning please.**

Chephren – Yazoo, "Him," Sephiroth (confrontation)

Superkalifragi – Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine

**WARNING!!!: Sorry, this chapter is very powerful with underage non-con!!! So please don't read it if it bothers you. It bothered us more than a bit to write it, so we completely understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Mmmm!" Yazoo scowled at his brother. What an incredible mess, all of it, and now, _now_, his brother had to lose his marbles?!! How selfish!!! Couldn't he see that Yazoo was having a life here?!! He couldn't do much while his hands were bound, but he did reach over with a stilettoed foot and kicked his brother in the stomach. He knew it wouldn't accomplish anything, but it made him feel better, dammit!!

"Stop that!" the elder snapped, just grabbing the slender ankle and holding it still in his lap, as he concentrated back on the dark street. He was driving like a mad man, but they had things to do, they had to get "Home", because "that bastard Valentine" had taken his precious little brother´s innocence, and Sephiroth would make sure that he´d die a slow, painful death.

"I will slice him into neat, little pieces..."

The silver haired aristocrat wasn´t aware that he was speaking out loud, he just kept staring straight ahead of the road, not even blinking, pressed to make it 'all right' again.

Yazoo gasped, "NOOO!!" and while Sephiroth's hands were busy driving, they couldn't cover Yazoo's mouth. "What the fuck are we doing here, Brother?! Aren't you with Genesis now?!! Move on!!!! If you wanted us to be together, why didn't you just send 'Daj to University??!! I loved you then, you know! More than anything!!"

"We are going home," Sephiroth replied mechanically, blinking, and driving out of the red light district. "I told you to not question my decisions. You will love me whenever I say you love me... but you... have been a very bad boy, Yazoo."

Oh, Yazoo was sick of hearing that. "Yeah? Well, what are you going to do, huh? Punish me _again?_ Can't you see that treating someone like they are beneath you doesn't inspire closeness? At least it doesn't with me!!! And it never will, Brother, so just stop it!!!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at this, pressing his lips into a thin line. "What do you know... You´ve always been pampered and sheltered and you don´t know anything. You think just because some nonentity gave you the eye, you know it all? Don´t make me laugh," he snorted, speeding up. "You are even more stupid than I ever thought possible."

"So what if I am?" Yazoo bit back defiantly, "What does it matter? Why bother with such a stupid kitten then?" He felt really hurt, and he had no idea where Sephiroth was coming from...

At that, Sephiroth seemed to get startled out of his frenzy, for finally he shifted his gaze from the road back to his brother, who was still scowling at him. "Because I love you, of course." One hand left the wheel, to reach out and touch the boy´s face, slowly stroking over his cheek.

"Why are you even asking such a question?"

Yazoo only blinked, taken aback, and he felt intense love for Sephiroth but also intense hurt. Barely able to contain his anger, his voice was low and menacing. "So... I am sheltered and ignorant, ill-behaved and now stupid, but you love me, so you put up with it? Is _that_ what you are saying?"

Confused, hurt tears were rolling down his cheeks as he said this, but he didn't look away from his brother, challenging him to confirm it.

"You are naive and beautiful. You must be protected. The world is a bad, bad place. But if you listen to me, all will be all right..." the elder just replied, his eyes clouding over for a moment. Then he withdrew his hand from Yazoo´s face and looked back at the empty, dark road. "Don´t cry. We´ll be home soon. We can stay there, just the two of us. Forever."

"Brother..." Yazoo took his hand. "Protect me from what? I am a prostitute now, and I let you put me there, because of this fucked-up love that we have..." Immediately, he was sorry that he'd said that. "I do love you, so very much, but what else could I possibly need to be protected from now?"

"Naive and beautiful..."the aristocrat just repeated, sounding somewhat resigned and patronizing, as if Yazoo was a little kid that wouldn´t understand no matter how often he tried to explain.

"Just think about what you did an hour ago. I saw you with him... You were so blinded and trapped and you didn´t even notice..."

"Blinded and trapped? I have only been blinded and trapped with you, Brother, remember?" Brutal honesty, Yazoo's payback for _that_ night. "What makes you think I was trapped, Brother? Indulge me." He really didn't understand whether his brother was projecting, or speaking out of jealousy, or whether it was just his own interpretation of love... he needed to hear more. Now. Finally. After a lifetime of Sephiroth's rock-solid role of being the adult here, Yazoo needed him to open up, or there was no hope.

"Be still. I need to concentrate on the road." It was a coldly spoken order, and just as roughly Yazoo´s foot was shoved from Sephiroth´s lap. The aristocrat didn´t feel like talking anymore, not when Yazoo was being childish and insolent.

For the rest of the drive he blocked out his little brother, letting his thoughts drift and his anger seethe. Eventually they took the turn up to the house and drove into the yard, where the elder killed the engine. "Will you behave or do I have to carry you?"

"I will walk," Yazoo said, just as coldly, and exited the car, bound hands and all, making his way toward the door himself just in case Big Brother got any funny ideas.

Sephiroth walked up behind Yazoo, watching him closely. "Go to the west wing," he ordered, his eyes gliding up and down the proud figure of his little brother. How big he had become... "Don´t you feel any remorse of betraying me at all? After all I did for you?" he suddenly questioned, eyes narrowed.

Yazoo snorted, "No, not after you hurt me so many times! Don't you care anything for my feelings if you love me so?!"

"Oh stop that whining! It´s always just about you, you _you_!" Sephiroth snapped, growling "Stop there!" He pulled out the keys to unlock the door and then he pushed Yazoo into the hallway, none too gentle.

"It hasn't been, not ever, but it _will_ be now. Brother, I'm in love with Vincent. He likes me just the way I am, and it feels good. It doesn't hurt..." Yazoo felt like he was dealing Sephiroth blow after blow, and he wanted to go to him and make it okay, but this might be the only way to get through to him. He had coddled Sephiroth his whole life by letting him have his way, and now, look what a mess they were in.

"... and you know something else? I learned that what you and I have been doing, is abuse... not the sex necessarily, but the training, the lying, the belittling... and it has to stop now, or I won't be able to spend time with you anymore, Brother."

They had made it up the stairs by now and this time, Sephiroth dealt _him_ a blow by pushing him inside his special chamber so hard that Yazoo fell to the dusty, cold floor. Smashing the door closed behind him, the elder was back over his little brother in an instant, eyes blazing as he roughly pulled him up by the collar.

"I _abused_ you?!"

He laughed out loud, but it didn´t sound amused at all. More furious, incredulous and slightly hysterical.

"You, my dear, have not the _slightest_ idea what abuse is, how dare you accuse me of something like that! He´s been brainwashing you, putting these ideas into your head, because you are so damn gullible! But don´t worry, I´ll set you straight and you will never see him again because I will pull out his guts with my bare hands and shove them back down his throat!"

Sephiroth´s voice had become a low , menacing growl, and long silver hair hung into his eyes, which glimmered with a sheen of madness. Meanwhile he had cuffed Yazoo onto the rack, and paced the room in agitation, holding his head. "How _dare_ you..."

Yazoo's body shook with anger and frustration. He was _not_ brainwashed. In fact, for the first time in his life, he could see what love was and what it wasn't. Sephiroth may very well feel love in there for him somewhere, but it was almost no competition to his need to dominate and control. The more Yazoo spoke, the more it seemed to backfire, and he was tired of being treated stupidly.

"Well, my _Lord_," he said rather condescendingly, just because he was mad, "just what _is_ abuse then? Enlighten me."

Sephiroth´s head snapped back, and his hands shot out to snatch Yazoo´s head, pulling him closer to his face, so that his ragged breathing rushed over the boy´s skin. "You really want to know that?" It was a dare, but it didn´t really seem as if Sephiroth was still with him. He was... haunted.

"Yes, tell me, please!" Yazoo immediately grew very concerned, and would have put his arms around his brother if he hadn't been cuffed, blast it!!

"_Tell me, Sephiroth, you have been brooding lately. What troubles you, my child?" The man in black raised a slim finger to push up his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. The quiet little child who sat in the corner was so sweet, so very quiet like a little mouse. "Have you been a naughty boy, Sephiroth?"_

_"...No." Sephiroth´s tiny fingers grabbed his crayon harder, so hard, that the tip of it slashed through the paper he´d been __color__ing on. The family crest. He hated being here. Why did daddy bring him to the bad man, always? Warily he observed the priest, the friend of the family, for just a moment, before he cast his eyes back down on__to__ the paper. Maybe, if he __made__ himself very little and be very quiet Lazard would just somehow... leave him alone...?_

_The holy man, though holy now only in name, had never abused his position before, but somehow, this little child had stirred something dark within him, a need to defile. Angeal too had simply just handed Sephiroth to him, trusting Lazard to tutor the boy in what he would need to know to survive in this world. In Lazard's position, being homosexual was frowned upon among those who worshiped the Goddess. He had taken a risk, declaring his deepest feelings, but his long time friend didn't feel the same way about him.... Angeal had rejected him and married as befitted his station. How dare he expect him to just say yes to tutoring the child… but once Lazard saw the boy, he agreed. Sephiroth was just so sweet and pure... the man was won over._

_Drawing nearer, Lazard knelt down beside the little one, who was no more than seven years old. "It does not do to lie, my child, not to me. Under my tutelage, you will grow up to be a great leader, as your father would have it, and not a follower. You are only to follow in his footsteps, you know..." Placing a slender, well manicured hand on the child's knee, Lazard observed the frightened, catlike eyes. _

"_You must be punished for your insolence..." _

_He was hard already... and he wanted to touch, but instead, he yanked Sephiroth out of his chair, roughly pulled his pants down, hand then reaching for his chalkboard pointer. "Spread your legs for me..."_

_Sephiroth just stood there, staring at the ground, biting his lips and holding his crayon. Had it helped matters at all__,__ he´d have begged and pleaded and cried and threatened to make the man stop, but they __had__ already __been__ over this a long, long time __ago__. All it did was prolong the torture, and it also seemed to please the man when he cried, so he had just stopped. His light frame shivered, almost unnoticeably, when he did as he was told and spread his tiny, weak legs. He was feeling so sick, so bad and he hadn´t even done anything! But there was no use in telling Lazard that either..._

_Sephiroth didn´t want to be here, he wanted to be somewhere else. Not at home necessarily, because his father was strict, and never listened to him anyways. His mom was always busy with her church thingy, and since Angeal had told her not to pamper his first born anymore, that he had to become a strong man, there was no sanctuary in her arms anymore either. How he hated them... No, he wanted to be in his tree house, his true safe haven, where he could be all by himself, and no one was allowed inside but him. Where he had control over the things that happened to him..._

_After ten good swats with the pointer that made red welts arise on that perfect white ass, Lazard stopped. He could not do more than that, or Sephiroth would not be able to sit, but at times, he just told Angeal that the boy was a bit too mouthy. Angeal generally didn't pay it much mind. In fact, he seemed rather proud that his boy was such a free-thinker. A credit to the family name, Sephiroth was. Yeah, the priest agreed. He did a bit of molding and shaping of his own. _

_His fingertips had wandered down to tease the boy's tiny entrance and eventually forced their way inside, and Lazard wanted to enjoy the way the boy moaned when he found the little pleasure bud that made that lithe, perfect young body writhe for him. _

"_Get used to this feeling, my boy... this is all you have. Love? Forget about it... no one will love you in this world. Especially a little slut such as you... so you must make them love you. Control them... understand?" Lazard curled his fingers against that bud again, making sure he had the angel's attention._

_Sephiroth gritted his teeth for a moment to not cry out from the pain. It __always hurt__ SO much! His whole body was on fire and he had to bite back a pathetic whimper, as he tried to keep his breathing even. Funnily enough, Lazard´s cruel words were some kind of consolidation, they gave him something to concentrate on, to distract him from the excruciating agony that shook his young body. _

_And the priest was right too, wasn´t he? His father didn´t love him, in fact he must despise and loathe Sephiroth to send him here week after week. And his mother was always busy with his brothers... If only Loz hadn´t been born__,__ she might still love him. But there was another, a new baby now, Yazoo, and it gave Sephiroth some satisfaction that Loz wasn´t the center of attention anymore. And the new baby was much cuter than Loz too... Maybe he could make the new baby love him? Just __**someone**__ to love him?! The tiny thing didn´t know him yet, so maybe he could trick it into not seeing how ugly and despicable and lowly he was…? _

_"Yes... sir__,__" the little boy pressed, balling his little fingers into fists as he swallowed another pained sob._

"_Good," and Lazard kept curling them over and over, wanting to feel wetness flow inside the boy's body. He wanted Sephiroth to learn the power in that little organ. He had never taken him, it would be too hard on that young ass, but he had touched, and now his hand slipped around to coax that baby cock into wakefulness. "All power lies here... it is amazing what control you have when you give them this pleasure..." If only... if only Angeal had allowed his friend a night with him... Lazard knew that would have stopped the marriage. Then simultaneously, Lazard began a synchronization of strokes and curling fingers, assaulting Sephiroth from both ends to make his point most clearly._

_Sephiroth bit back the tortured sob and stiffly stood there, letting Lazard touch him, since he couldn´t do anything anyway. He just tried to get his __mind__ off the things that happened right now in this place, his eyes going glassy. He was in the tree house, all by himself, and there was the wind rustling through the leaves, and it was warm and nice and it didn´t hurt it didn´t hurt it didn´t hurt... _

_Abruptly, Lazard stopped his motions, and withdrew. Sephiroth was too young, and most likely, the wetness he'd wanted, the spectacular orgasm, wouldn't come. Pity, he wanted the boy to understand, and it would have given him great pleasure to see that angelic face in ecstasy rather than pain. It didn't feel right. He was supposed to cum... but he wouldn't let the boy know he had failed. _

"_Never question my methods," he said, feeling strange inside, as he absently wiped the blood from his fingers that had rammed inside the little body. "Come," he said a bit more gently, "Lick me, Sephiroth," and he opened his pants, freeing his stiff arousal. This power play move was universal._

_"...No..."Jerked out of his daydream he usually __retreated__ to when these things were happening, Sephiroth pressed his lips in a thin line, defiantly looking up at the priest, cold panic gripping him. He hated that, it was so disgusting and he didn´t want Lazard´s thing anywhere near his mouth! It probably was a futile fight, but Sephiroth didn´t care, he´d try to get away with it anyways. It was so extraordinarily repulsive!_

_"No...?" Lazard quipped. Why must the boy be so difficult?! Reaching forward to gather a handful of long silky silver hair, the priest firmly pulled that small, wet, impudent mouth to his pulsing flesh. "Yesss...." he just needed the release, Goddess forgive him..._

_Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips even harder together as the wet, salty smelling flesh was pressed against them. He felt sick again, like puking, and he didn´t want to take it in his mouth, he didn´t want to!!! Lazard gripped him harder however, brutally __y__anking at his already long hair and this time Sephiroth couldn´t help the pained yelp, opening his mouth to gasp out in pain._

_Taking his opportunity for total domination, Lazard pushed himself into that tiny mouth, moaning loudly in stolen, guilty pleasure. What was __**wrong**__ with him?!! He knew very well what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to even name it mentally in front of Her Eternal Majesty, and knew he was bound for the Shadowweb to be trapped in agony for that eternity surely. _

_He just couldn't stop though. _

_Oh, this wasn't supposed to be the way it was at all!! Nothing had gone to plan. He sobbed as he felt the boy unwillingly take him in. 'Why doesn't Angeal love me?' He didn't want this to happen to this beautiful child, gentle love offered only to be rejected... and at the same time, he took from the sweet angel what he'd wanted with his father. Lazard's only victory in a failed life... or was it?_

_Sephiroth felt like gagging as that thick, throbbing thing was shoved down his throat and Lazard´s fingers kept pushing his head forward. For a moment__,__ he was worried that he would suffocate with that thing in his mouth, because breathing was almost impossible. White spots appeared before his eyes and strong waves of nausea were washing over his small, too weak body. Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy was painfully aware that he was still standing there with his pants down, exposed, humiliated, a thin trail of blood running down his thighs. But at least the priest wasn´t hurting him down there anymore..._

_This wasn´t that much better though. When the blond withdrew his cock for a moment, the boy took the chance to breath, before the icky thing was rammed in his mouth again, brutally. Sephiroth could feel tears gather in the corner of his eyes, but stubbornly blinked them back, before opening his eyes and angrily glaring up at the man. Oh, how he hated him!!! _

_"I'm close..." Lazard warned, as he needed to hear it for himself more than for the boy. It would be over soon enough... 'there are no decent words for what I am...' The guilt was a bit addicting though. Somehow, he needed to punish himself this way, turn himself into the monster he found himself becoming. That way, really no one would ever be able to love him... he was too afraid to try again... and he wasn't allowed to. This guilt that came with the pleasure was the best release he had ever found. So addicting... _

_"I'm...I'm..." and his breath caught as he drew back to splatter all over the boy's face._

_Even though he quickly closed his mouth, there was still some of the slimy stuff falling into __it__ and Sephiroth heaved. It was bad enough that it was on his face and in his hair. His little body shook as he spit it on the floor with a pale, sweaty face and then quickly knelt down, hugging his knees, because his legs would give out underneath him if he kept standing. The crayon was still in his hand, but broken now, the sharp ends digging into his palms. He didn´t mind it however, because the pain distracted him from the nauseating smell and taste of Lazard´s sperm in and on him. His belly hurt __**so**__ much... Please let it be over now!_

_Lazard tucked his sated flesh back in his pants before circling around to kneel and put an arm around tiny shoulders. 'Sephiroth... Angel... ...Mine.' _

"_Why did you tell your father about us, child?" and he leaned in to sniff the sweet scent of the boy's luminous hair, running his hand over it encouragingly. The punishment was over, but really, it would happen again. Lazard would desire Sephiroth's innocence again, he knew this, but for now, he was content. _

"_You mustn't do that, little one. It is to be our secret, and if I find that you have said one more word about this..."_

_Sephiroth stiffened at that, frozen in horror. His father had told Lazard about it?!_

_But of course he had._

_Not only had he not believed the words of his own son that he had spoken to him in despair, pain and sickening fear after a long time of fighting with himself and gathering his courage; Angeal had actually scolded him for spreading such 'lies'. And now, on top of that, he had betrayed Sephiroth by running to the priest and telling him all about it so that Lazard could punish him... He was doomed. Doomed to be used and touched and tortured by this man for the rest of his life and there was no end to it because no one believed Sephiroth. And even if they did, they didn´t care. Because no one loved him._

_"...Yes sir," he just blankly replied, his body going strangely limp. He just didn´t have the streng__t__h to fight it anymore._

"_That's a good boy..." and Lazard reached over to lick a bit of his semen from Sephiroth's smooth, porcelain cheek. If Lazard would love anyone after Angeal, it was this boy, this sweet, little heir, whom he could mold and play with... but, like the rest of the world, would never love him... though after the last time, Lazard was a bit relieved about that. He ran his hands over the boy's slender, perfect body, kissing him, and stroking his hair some more..._

_'Be Mine... Forever.'_

Tears ran down Yazoo's face in droves, and he couldn't speak. He wanted to kill that holy bastard, and he couldn't _believe_ that their father let that go on for so long, without believing Big Brother, or even looking into it.

"He went on for five more years, and it didn´t stay at this. He did things to me, unspeakable things, and the day he left for his trip with father didn´t change anything at all." Sephiroth´s eyes became clearer again, as he was pulled out of his memories, but he still held Yazoo´s face, tightly, and his ragged breathing ruffled their moonlight hair. The things Lazard had done to humiliate and torture him… they were not even _imaginable_ for a mind that wasn´t infected by the insanity that had festered in the priest´s head.

"So you must love me, you must stay here with me..."

"I do love you, Brother, I love you so very much... and always have." Yazoo looked at him tenderly, wishing he could hold him now and make everything twisted disappear. "And it is for you and what you have meant to me... _NOT_ this dominance _bullshit!!!!" _and he drew up his legs and let them clang noisily back down on the rack, hoping the noise might jar something in Sephiroth to show him how absurd this all was...

"I want you... my beautiful, loving brother, all of you... no more secrets, alright?"

Sephiroth´s eyes never left his brother´s face; they were searching for something, it seemed. "Prove it then," the elder breathed, his thumb slowly brushing over Yazoo´s wet cheek, stroking a tear away.

"Leave him, stay with me. It can all be like it was before. Kadaj can bring in the money now, and we can stay here, together. Doesn´t that sound wonderful?"

There was something akin to desperate hope swinging in his voice, but also a fair amount of madness and ignorance. No matter what Yazoo said, Sephiroth just wasn´t able escape the manner in which he was thinking, the patterns that had been carved into his mind with all brutality since such a tender age.

Yazoo sobbed when he heard how carelessly Sephiroth would discard Kadaj like that. "Please don't ask that of me... I love you so much, but I love Kadaj too and I can't leave him there alone, Brother. I am used to it now, and I will stay there and work. Just buy Kadaj back, please? I will make sure that you can always live here... and as for Vincent, I love him too..."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at that. "That is not possible. You cannot love him! I forbid it!"

He couldn´t feel anything for Kadaj but exhaustion and impatience, why would he want him back in the house? And as far as Valentine was concerned - well, Yazoo would see soon enough that it was all a lie…

Yazoo looked at Sephiroth tiredly. "One thing about love is that you can't tell people what to do, my dear. I can't help the way I feel, and I am in love with him. But one thing is for certain, no matter what happens, I will never _ever_ leave you alone, and I will love you forever. Now will you let me down, please, so I can hold you in my arms?"

Slowly, Sephiroth let go of Yazoo´s face, his own features growing cold and distanced again.

"No."

He turned his back on Yazoo, tilting his head as he observed a few of the ancient knives laying on display on a table. His fingertips glided over one of the rusty looking blades, and it cut his skin to draw blood. Still sharp. Good.

"I will not share you. I will ask you one last time: will you stay here with me?"

Yazoo grew uneasy when Sephiroth had the urge to play with his knifes now. "I would love to, but I just can't, my love. Kadaj needs to be the one to come home." He knew his reasoning skills weren't doing much, they never got through to Sephiroth. Unfortunately, Brother was always right, at least in his own mind. "If you can think of a way that we don't have to sell anyone, I will stay here with you... I would _love_ to, but please don't ask me to give Vincent up or Kadaj work."

"Blah...blah...blah... That is all I am ever hearing from you. You use such pretty words, but in the end you cannot veil what you truly are..." Sephiroth had taken one of the knives, holding it up, calmly inspecting it in the pale moonlight that shone through the window.

"You are just like all the others..."

He turned back to Yazoo, crouching down, so he was eye-level with the bound youth. One hand was holding the knife parallel to Yazoo´s face, the other was stroking over that porcelain cheek again.

"But it is all right, kitten, I love you anyway. It is tragic and pitiful, but that is how it is. However," he stood up again, walking slowly around the table to stand beside his brother´s face on the other side, looking down at him out of glowing eyes, "your betrayal will only go this far. I will free you now, free us. You will thank me later." And with that, he lowered the knife to Yazoo´s heart.

Fresh tears welled up in Yazoo's eyes. He had never cried over anything in his life, except over the way Brother made him feel, and now, he was angry. "Betrayal? You _had_ me, Brother, forever. I had never wanted anything more until you started running my life!!! You think this will solve matters?? Well, when I see you in Hell, I sure as hell will be defying you there too!!! Now just because it pleases me!!"

He glared daggers at his beautiful, deranged former love, and his stilettoed heel shot out again to kick his brother in whatever part he could reach. "You are such an ass!!!"

Sephiroth just gave an annoyed snort. "Well, at least you will be mine alone," he replied wryly, tightening the grip around the handle and stabbing downwards.

It was then that a large shadow suddenly lunged at him from the door.

*

The dark figure dealt a solid blow at Sephiroth's hand, knocking the blade loose and it clattered to the floor. "I believe your quarrel is with me and not Yazoo..." Vincent growled at the usually smug, stately nobleman, who had clearly abandoned all reason.

Sephiroth held his hurting hand, looking up at the man and his gaze became even madder as he narrowed his eyes to thin slits. "_You!_" he growled lowly and then jumped forward, reaching for the other noble to let his earlier threats follow with some action. Oh, he´d rip the bastard apart!!!

Vincent Valentine´s scarlet eyes flared with fury as he felt strong arms grip his biceps and he squeezed back, looking the awesome Lord Sephiroth in the face. _Finally,_ he would be able to win some justice for his beautiful Yazoo.

"Is that all you've got?" He pulled the silver nobleman with him and slammed him up against the nearest stone wall. "Willing to face death just so you could have your way?"

Sephiroth scowled at him, and searched blindly with his fingertips on the old wooden table standing beside them, till he had found another sharp blade and grabbed the knife to swing it at Valentine. Unfortunately the man noticed and backed away though, so that only a small, bloody line appeared on his cheek, no thicker than a hair.

"That´s what strong men do, go all the way. But you wouldn´t know... Coward. I think I will call your mother to get you, otherwise you might get hurt," he snorted, coming at Vincent again with haughty, mad eyes. And adding in a whisper that sounded like a promise, "I´ll make you scream like the pathetic, wimpy pig you are."

"I don´t think so," Vincent snarled back, ducking as Sephiroth swung the knife again and made a step back. He was blindly reaching for a knife as well, wishing he had his gun with him. Sephiroth was clearly out of control now and he had to get him away from Yazoo...

"It´s over, stop sulking like a rejected child. He doesn´t want you anymore, he sees you for what you are now. You are not strong, you are a nutjob, a small man who doesn´t know how else to feel powerful and deal with your own pathetic state but by oppressing and abusing those who depend on you and trust you!" Finally his fingers met cool metal, but instead of a knife, it was just a rusty chain.

All the while Yazoo remained motionless, still strapped to the rack helplessly, but he was unable to speak. He had been unable to cheer on either party. He didn't want this fight to happen, wouldn't condone it, and didn't want either outcome, but he could see no other way out.

The words stung. _Yazoo doesn't..._ He couldn't finish the thought. It was infathomable!! Just who did this smug bastard think he was, interfering in Sephiroth's personal affairs, kindly _stealing_ what was his? His most treasured kitten...

"And who is going to stop me? _You? _Don't make me laugh!" Sephiroth lunged at him again with the knife, aiming for the chest this time. "My own mother tried to tear us apart as well... and you know what that accomplished? Nothing. I killed that nosy bitch."

Yazoo's body began to shake violently at his brother's hissed revelation, and his throat felt like sandpaper. He couldn't speak, couldn't take his eyes away from his beloved, the one who had been everything to him... and could very _well_ fit his brother into the violent images that flooded his psyche now. He had never felt much for his mother. She had barely raised him, Sephiroth had, but this was something different altogether. His brother was... a... and his chest tightened with intense petrifying fear and pain. So much so that he could barely breathe.

_Brother..._

Hurried footsteps flooded the doorway and there stood Loz, Tseng and Genesis, followed by Angeal.

Having heard the truth of their mother's death, Loz' face contorted murderously and he screamed, tears rolling down his face as he looked incredulously at that silver-haired blight that had dared call himself their big brother for so long!!! All at once, he began to push his way through slender bodies in the door frame, having no care for who or what lay in his path, only to find himself restrained by strong arms. Fortunately, Tseng had most objectively noted the consequences of inflaming the situation,. The room was too small, too cramped and the fight was already out of control... But poor anguished Loz could find no relief, no justice, and he only could listen now, quiet tear-less sobs starting to escape him.

Too busy to have noticed the scuffle, having dodged Sephiroth's attack, Vincent narrowed his eyes, his gaze briefly flickering over to Yazoo, before he growled, "You did _what_?!"

There was no doubt now anymore; this man was insane!

Tbc

* * *

**Comment Replies –**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much, love!!! XD Angeal is with them too now! Sorry about Sephy's foul mouth. Even more with be explained in the next chappy too. Sorry it got so dark. *huggles* Exactly!! You have it to a tee, Tseng does care and so does Yaz, and it was just a misunderstanding, but Yaz knows Tseng isn't really like that. _Yay, I´m glad you liked it^^ We´ll see what Angeal´s doing shortly XD You´re right, Tseng does care deeply for Yazoo, he just really had his hopes crushed and felt very betrayed. Love can be very irrational, but I am sure he regrets his harsh behaviour already *sigh*

PsychoSteph – _Yesh, LMAO, Gen and Seph are total bitches!! XDDDDDD Yeah, he wants Yaz back, but this is NOT the way to go about it at all!!! Bad Sephy!!! :( Yeah, Vince definitely put Yaz at ease and made him really happy!! XD Vince is a real man. Yeah, poor Tsengy, it was a knee jerk reaction, but he does care about Yaz. He will prolly think more clearly after the moment is over. Thank you so much!!! *huggles* and thank you too, Steph, for your generous offer to colorize it!!! We are massively excited!!!! *dances* _Hahahaha, Gen and Seph are bitches, all right XD They are like the cool kids picking at the not so cool kids XD Hm, I am not if Sephiroth doesn´t care about Yazoo at all; if it was that easy he could simply replace Yazoo with Genesis who is more than willing to take over... Ah we´ll see about that in the next chapters ;) You´re not the only one who was disappointed with Tseng, but he was impulsive and very overwhelmed I suppose :( *crosses fingers for Vincent to arrive in time as well*

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yeah, Yaz is prolly pretty relieved too that Sephy has his eye on Gen because that is what Yaz and Gen both wanted. Midgar wasn't built in a day tho, sadly, XD so he will still have to get used to some things, I guess, later, but he really is happy for them both. Yeah, Tsengy was hurt... the whole moment couldn't have gone more disastrously, poor guys, all of them, but I know Tsengy is really more level-headed than that, so no worries, love. XD Ohhhhh, thank you so much!!!! *glomptackles Angel!!!!* You are wonderful too, it has been great getting to know you a bit here!! XD Also, I hope everything is going well for you!! *huggles* _Chrchr, I bet you´re not the only one who wants to do bad things with Sephy XD He´s being at his worst now, I suppose... And you´re so right, Yazoo is totally the bigger person here! Genesis is just madly in love, he can´t think straight (and maybe he has a very competitive streak as well) XD And thank you so much for your lovely words, I´m happy we can share this with you, it really is such a wonderful thing!

TriggerhappyChaingunner – _LMAO!!! Sweet, so you like the really bitchy ones? XDDDD That is awesome!!! XD Yesh, and there will definitely be more struggle on the way!!! XD So glad you're enjoying it!! Tseng really is the shiznit totally!!! *agrees* Custom made!! You really do have the greatest gear! XDDDD _Haha, Rufus is the biggest girl there indeed, he´s quite bitchy XD And you think Genesis is rolling in his bed, secretly squealing whenever he thinks about what he did with Sephy? XD You read right, Sephiroth kidnapped Yazoo *cough* Ah, so you´d rather see Tseng with Yazoo than Vincent?

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat, baby girl!!! XDDDD I would have loved to have seen that!!!! *lovestruck* Yeah, poor Gen!!! XDDDD but what a way to go!!!! Brought off by Sephy in public!!!! Yesh, Seph really has no idea what he is doing anymore, I don't think, ROTFL!!!! XDDDDD Oh man!!! What a fantastic idea!!!! Koi flinging!!!! XDDDD You come up with brilliance all the time!!! So the next level of your game: Yazoo and Vincent have to get back to Yaz' room, avoiding Sephy, Tseng and everyone flinging Koi at them!!!! ROTFLMAO!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD Oh, that is awesome!!!!! I am laughing so hard right now!!!! See the yelling picked up again XD Sweet!!! Thank you so much on the description!!! XDDDD We really had fun with this chappy, it has to be one of my faves, and Schwaerzes' too, I think *looks at BMIK to make sure* TTYL, baby!!! *kasupersnuggles!!* _Ohhh, you have a new icon? I luff his Zillah-like eyes ;) Hehe, Gen on Prozac, poor thing XD But you might be right, trying to catch Sephiroth must be depressing -__- I´m not so sure if all the readers liked the flower scene XD I think many of them rooted for Tseng actually... Haha, yeah, Sephiroth, son of a goatfucker – poor angeal :P Hahahahahahha, the fight at the party with people throwing koi at each other really has been missing,but then chaos´d have been perfect XDD And all the description is thanks to ChephCheph! She´s the designer here *huggles*

deviousfairie – _Thank you so much!!!!! Yesh, great question, we will have to see how tonight goes!! XD *loves that you are a fairie* *loves them!!!* _Yay, thank you! We will see what happens next first, and maybe then the problem will more or less solve itself XD You´re right though, Tseng is a bit in a predicament...

danslalune27 – _Thank you!!!! XDDDD These questions about Tseng are fantastic ones!!!! Yesh, they will be addressed a bit more next chappy, Sephy's internal workings needed some time this time around. *sigh* Yesh, Sephy has a bat in his belfry, I'm afraid._ Hehe, you´re lucky, you don´t have to go a week without a new chapter XD Yes, Chephren did a lovely job with all the descriptions, they are so vivid! I think we see the both of Tseng here, and his darker side as well. He is, after all, a bodyguard, trained to kill... And yes, Sephiroth is quite gone :(

Mikaela Mae – _ Yesh, Sephy has left the building. I know!! Poor Gen, you never keep a girl waitng!! That was so crappy of him, and I totally wrote it, but it is a clear signal that he still is all about Yaz... the question is, will Gen get fed up or not? Sweet!!!! Thank you!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD This has beem so much fun to write!!!! Yesh, you are so right!!! Human emotions, honestly!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD _There is something seriously wrong with Sephiroth indeed *cough* That is so true, logic usually looses against emotion, and here logic epically fails XDDD

**Please, please, pleeeeeease tell us what you think about this chapter? It is very crucial to the story and we put a lot of effort and time into writing it, so we´d be delighted to hear what you think about it! You don´t even have to like it, just tell us what you think please! XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey there, it´s sunday again and we bring a new chapter^^ Before we start we´d like to quickly take the time to tell you that we wrote another little fic called 'Delusions' which is not related to Golden Lotus, but it has drunk!Seph and annoyed Yazoo topping him, in case any of you feels like reading some kind of compensation for what is happening here XD You can find it on chephren´s account on ff(dot)net and on my livejournal (link is on my profile)^^**

Chephren – Yazoo, Aeris, Sephiroth (until everyone arrives,) Loz, Angeal (group)

BMIK – Young Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Sephy (after everyone arrives,) Genesis, Tseng, Angeal (conversation with Loz and Yaz)

* * *

Chapter 32

~*~

_Returning home from a ladies' function at the church their family attended, Aeris was feeling guilty. She had realized over these past few years that, although she had been a very good mother to Kadaj, after the loss of her husband, the lady Hewley wasn't doing a very good job of making up precious time with her children. _

_Loz was very affectionate, and had seemed to forgive her for not being there to nurture him growing up. He was such a sweet boy, but her first born, Sephiroth, who had been ever so precious to she and Angeal, was such a stranger to her now, and it was all her fault. Yazoo was also very distant... respectful, but distant, and they both were such lovely boys, she really wanted to know them better. She saw it as her duty as their mother, to at least try. She had been coddling Kadaj terribly, so that he would not feel any less loved without a father, but frankly, she gave him all her time, practically ignoring the other boys, except at dinner. _

_Sephiroth and Yazoo usually sat in silence at the table, and she had heard laughing from both of them coming from Sephiroth's room as well as from the treehouse when she took her morning constitutional with her little sweetling around the garden. So it wasn't that they were incapable of emotional closeness... it was just __**her**_... _Admittedly. After her husband had been declared dead, Aeris´ health had suffered, and she was weak and sickly. She didn´t want her older children to see her like that__.__S__he wanted to be a pillar of strength to them, but if it meant that she was losing their affection and love this way __**anyway**__,__ she __sh__ould as well admit to her weakness…_

_Kadaj was down for his nap and Loz was with his tutor this afternoon. She wasn't sure if Yazoo would be with Sephiroth now, but she would try and just drop by and see at least how they were... She knew her eldest would be at an age too where he was not so likely to just welcome her back as Mommy either. Shiva knew, she had been a difficult teen herself. Tiny steps seemed the most logical way. She also felt exceedingly guilty about Sephiroth. Aeris was a big softie at heart and she had so wanted to comfort and nurture the beauty in her son. He had been such a kind and sweet little boy... but she didn't want to impede her husband's methods. Mentally berating herself for simply backing down like that, she knew her baby had needed more tender loving care. She often found herself wanting to cuddle him close. He was so distant now, the perfect picture of manliness. Angeal would be proud of his son, but also, devoid of tenderness, except, it seemed, when it came to Yazoo._

_Approaching the eldest's room, she raised a delicate fist and knocked, "Sephiroth? May I come in, dear?" No answer. Gingerly turning the handle, she carefully stepped inside the lavish bedroom, knowing full well she was in estranged territory, but her failing here was that she was a bit curious. "Are you here, darling?" Silence. Noticing the corner of a leather bound journal sticking out from underneath her baby's pillow, she immediately went to pick it up. 'You have no right...' she warned herself inwardly, but the truth was, she would love to know what her son's joys and hopes were, whether or not he'd found a sweet young crush, and this was the easy way to find out. _

_Opening the cover to beautifully sepia stained paper, she admired the name page. 'Property of Sephiroth Lucien Christopher Hewley' scrawled in very young handwriting, but Aeris could tell that he'd kept this journal for ages, and that even then, he'd prized a certain personal flair in his script. She inwardly gushed, but a noise outside grabbed her attention for a moment. _

_The wind was very strong now, and it had pressed one of the nearby branches to scrape at the boy's window. Bringing the book to her chest, she walked over to take in her son's view. Beautiful. One could see everything from here... As she moved, some items fell from the book to lay at her feet. "Uh-" she muttered absently as she went to pick them up, but these were... Her cheeks stained red as she saw the naked form of her third child giving the camera such a sultry gaze. _

"_Why-" she was unable to form the question 'Why did Sephiroth have these?' 'Why did Yazoo pose for them?' _

_Her stomach churned at the possibilities, but before she would make any horrid assumptions, she would address her boys about it... Her fingertips still marked the page from which the photos fell. Wanting some clue, ANY clue, she read..._

_Monday 7th:__ Mother left for one of her boring meetings. Took Yazoo to the tree house again and made him wear one of her old dresses. Came to notice that he looks delectable in lace. Taught him some more. It might be noted that he made incredible progress over the last few weeks where his deep throating is concerned, he can swallow me almost whole now. Little cock-sucker... Had sex with the kitten three times before we went to the kitchen to fetch him some chocolate cake. I cannot understand how such a little person can eat so much cake at once, but if it makes him happy... _

_Friday 11th:__ Kadaj broke my TV. I hate the runt so. much._

_Wednesday 16th:__ Yazoo had a nightmare and came to my room. Couldn´t sleep anyway. Made out and at one point he was moaning really loud. No one noticed though. It´s still raining. I´m bored. I´ll go see what the kitten´s up to._

_Saturday 19th:__ It seems everyone in this house caught the flu. I´m worried about Yazoo, he looks pale and has fever. Bought him some candy in the city. Mother was getting on my nerves, she wouldn´t shut up the whole way to the pharmacy. I can´t even remember what she was talking about._

_Sunday 20th:__ Dreamt about father. I´m glad he´s dead._

_Thursday 24th:__ Got the flu as well. Lying in bed for 3 days, massive headache and fever dreams. Dreamt about _him_. Were in the confessional and he did the things again: he first rammed his fingers inside me, then made me give him a blow job, raped me; the usual routine. Felt even more sick but the dreams wouldn´t stop. I hope he´s in agony right now, damn priest. Loz made soup. Felt too ill to have sex with Yazoo. We cuddled though, and he tried to feed me chocolate cookies he had made. Was sorry I couldn´t eat them, felt still sick from the dream. Cuddled a little more and read him a story._

_Saturday 27th:__ Finally recovered. Had a very long session with the kitten. Gods, I missed that ass around my dick, he got so tight! The kitten was starved for my cum too, poor thing. How eagerly he lapped it from my cock... Fucked him doggy-style, like it when he is on his knees and begs me to go faster. ... I´m hard again, will finish the entry later. _

_Later : I suspect that Yazoo is a little sore by now. This is most unfortunate... We had stew for dinner. I do not particularly fancy stew. Need to get more vaseline without raising questions. Masamune got a scratch today. If Loz used it to chop his bro__cc__oli with it again he is a dead brother. I don´t care if it´s the only sharp object in the house, he will not touch my precious sword again, the goddess be my witness! _

_Clutching the book in her immobilized fingertips, Aeris felt waves of pressure come over her, letting the journal fall to the ground. Quickly, before she could do anything else, she ran to her son's adjoining bathroom and retched. It was all too much... too much!!! 'Oh gods!!' she prayed in anguish... and it was all her fault!! She could have listened to her baby when he needed her. He'd needed her so badly and she'd been so blind. Hauling herself up, she dropped the book and rushed to the sink to clean herself up. She would stop all this NOW!!!_

_Unbeknownst to Aeris, Sephiroth idly strolled down the corridor. He was in a good mood, he had screwed the kitten just half an hour ago and now Yazoo was fast asleep. Sephiroth had some more studying to do, but a nice break it had been... He lazily stretched his arms over his head, when he noticed that the door to his room was open and abandoned__,__ the relaxed posture in favor of narrowed eyes, and careful, silent steps. There were sounds coming from inside too... Half expecting the littlest runt to __be__ play__ing__ in his room without permission again, Sephiroth opened the door and froze for a moment, when he found his secret journal lying open on the carpet, a few of his precious photographs scattered around it. _

_"What the..." he hissed, before his head snapped to the bathroom, where the sounds were coming from. He carefully gathered the journal and the pictures and went to see who had dared to violate his private sphere like that._

_Coming back out to gather the book again, she ran right into her son, who had an unsettling look on his face. "Sephiroth, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but you have to stop. Don't you know that being with your own flesh and blood this way isn't right?" She spoke firmly, inwardly feeling awkward after so long of NOT having been his mother, but she had to put her foot down now._

_"Who gave you permission to enter my room and search through my things?" Sephiroth just shot back, questioning any authority she claimed, before he replied to her declaration, sneering, "And don´t you know that curiosity killed the cat? He likes what I do to him, actually__,__ he loves it. You wouldn´t believe how needy he is, how much he wants it..." He let a very nasty smirk follow, as he saw her distraught, pale face. Then his expression went cold again however, as he turned away from her and towards the desk to straighten his photos, almost affectionately, "I would advi__s__e you to mind your own business, __**mother**__. Just keep going to your tea parties and indulge in pointless banter, no need to start trying to get all educational now."_

_Aeris' eyes filled with tears as she looked at her beloved child, who she really didn't know at all anymore. Oh, she loved him so... how stupid she had been... 'Don't let what your father and I did ruin you...' _

"_My beautiful child..." she pleaded, "If not for me... for Yazoo then, please stop.... don't..." she couldn't even say it... "take any more advantage of him..." and she stepped toward Sephiroth, wanting to hold her precious son to her for the first time in so long. She missed him..._

_"I have no idea what you´re talking about, he loves it. Now, if you may, mind your own business," the silver haired youth flatly replied, still brushing over his photographs. Actually it was a good thing that she knew now, that´d make things a lot easier... He doubted very much that she had the balls to stand up to him, she was a weak woman and he was practically the man in the house._

"_Ohh," his mother began sobbing angrily. She didn't know quite how to proceed now... but separating them was the only answer she could stand behind. Boarding school for Yazoo sounded best, get him out there with young men of his own age, the kind of boys who thought raunchy thoughts about girls and not their big brothers... and her eldest would need some deep therapy for all that had happened to him. They were both still minors. Perhaps she could fix it somehow? With the reflexes of a cat, she moved to swipe the journal. He could not have this constant reminder with him anymore..._

_"What...?!" In his manly decadenc__e__, Sephiroth hadn´t expected such a bold move from her and therefore wasn´t prepared when she snatched his precious journal from him. He __wh__irled around to face her however, narrowing his eyes and slowly coming towards her with his outstretched, demanding hand. "Give it back. Now!" His voice was a low, furious growl. "You don´t want me to get it back myself, believe me__,__ woman."_

_Aeris carefully backed away with it clutched to her chest, as if it were her only lifeline. "My darling, I know I have failed you, but I will fix it. Starting now!! But you have to let me help you. Please let me..." She didn't know if she would back into a wall at this rate, she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes from his. She was honestly afraid. Her son had never spoken to her this way before... ever!! Deep inside, she felt panic, but her mind refused to believe that her baby boy would truly hurt her._

_The sound of the slap echoed through the room only a few seconds after she had finished her refusal. _

_"I warned you," he snarled, lowering his hand as he stared into her shocked face. He was beyond furious now. Who did she think she was?! What right did she have to suddenly come in here and judge him?! Slowly, Sephiroth reached for the black leather belt around his pants, and with a sharp, high sound__,__ he pulled it out, wrapping it around his palm as he kept walking towards her. "How about I help you understand, hm? Have you ever been raped? I´ll make you obedient again and show you your place, mother. And who knows, maybe you´ll even like it." There was no humor in his eyes when he said that and reached for the zipper of his trousers. Of course he had no intentions of doing such a thing to her; he just wanted to frighten her into submission, so she would leave him and the kitten alone. She was of weak health, it should be enough…_

"_You would..." she gave a frightened whimper, her chest constricting in horror, holding her burning cheek... "you would..." and she gasped as she turned away from him and ran as fast as she could down the hallway, not sure where she could go!! Perhaps she could make it out of the house to report to the authorities, but she would have to make a quick dash to the car!! Oh, where was he, that boy she'd known? She was crying so hard, she almost couldn't see._

_As he saw the terror in her eyes, Sephiroth abandoned his threatening posture, letting the belt sink down. What the hell was he doing here?! It wasn´t like she really could do any harm, he was only two years away from being legal... Groaning, he went after her fleeing shadow, hissing, "Wait up! Look, we can talk about this!" He reached out for her, since she was only a few feet away from him now, making her way to the staircase. Dammit, why did Kadaj have to leave his toys always in the damn hallway?! __"I´m sor-"_

_Aeris spun around to hear him out, hearing the change in his tone. She knew he wasn't like that, she just __**knew**__ it!!! _

"_Seph-" but her face grew concerned as she saw him lose his balance, his hand reaching out for her. 'My son...' her hand stretched out for him, but she couldn't see straight and it all was almost a blur... Feeling his touch for the first time in so long, she couldn't hold him, only felt herself out of control. _

_Blow after blow assaulted her frail body until she met the parquet floor. Everything became hazy, she couldn't move. _

"_Seph..." her last breaths were leaving her and she couldn't say all she'd wanted to say. "I..." 'love you...'_

_Sephiroth stood on top of the floor, clinging to the railing, one hand outstretched in a futile attempt to catch her, after he had tripped over something, stumbling forward and bouncing into his mother. It had all happened so fast, his eyes were still wide, frantically searching for her, before he spotted her broken body, finally, at the bottom of the wide staircase. _

_"...Mother?" _

_Hurriedly, he ran down to her, kneeling by her side. Her head was in an awkward angle and he didn´t need to confirm her nonexist__e__nt pulse to know that she was dead. His shoulders slumped for just a minute, before they tensed again. His mind worked frantically, trying to sort this mess out. If he was accused of murder, everything would go to hell! They´d take the kitten away from him and put him in jail. He couldn´t let that happen! So he stood, quickly gathering the pages and pictures that had fallen out of the journal, scattering around Aeris´ body and pulled them under his shirt. She had been weak, ill, and it was only plausible that she had suffered from a qualm on top of the stairs._

_When he came back up the stairs, a sleepy Kadaj poked his head out of his room, rubbing his eyes. _

_"Wha's wrong?" he __y__awned, but Sephiroth just pushed him back. _

_"Go inside," he ordered flatly, before he grabbed the phone to call an ambulance._

_~*~_

"Yes, I pushed her down the staircase when she wanted to take you from me, kitten..." and as his haunted eyes darted from his restrained and trembling little brother, they moved over to a seething, hyperventilating Loz.

"It is the way it is..." He had spent years squashing down any shred of feeling he had over what happened, as he didn't know how to ever atone for the loss of their mother, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill any that dared try and take Yazoo from him again!!! He just didn't care anymore...

Vincent harbored no doubt that Sephiroth would do exactly as he had proposed, and he knew he had perhaps only this one chance while the man was distracted. Sephiroth was even worse than either of them could ever have anticipated, a monster, a real danger and Vincent threw himself at the surprised aristocrat. Grabbing the man by the collar, they stumbled back towards one of the windows, bumping against the sill. It was a lucky shot, but Vincent had him leaning out 150 feet above the ground.

"Give me one good reason to not let go," he growled, fury flashing in his red eyes as the freezing wind howled around them. Oh, he wanted to unwrap his fingers from the man´s collar so badly!

Sephiroth's eyes peered over his shoulder even as the wind had been knocked out of him. It was a long way down... and Valentine was the only thing that kept him steady. It was rather ironic in a way. Turning back to meet his assailant's crimson eyes, the silver haired heir taunted him. "I'll give you another good reason _to_ let go..." and he reached up and captured pale lips, stealing back his kitten's loving kiss, one that should have been given to _him_. If it was the last thing he did, he would rob this upstart of his kitten's touch. Pulling back, he looked angrily up into that beautifully irritating face.

"Do it."

The icy wind tore at their long hair, mingling it, angrily trying to claim them. Vincent felt his expression grow blank and his fingers loosen as he leaned back, coldly staring into the madman´s godly face. What a great man he could have become, if his strong will, his strength hadn´t been so misguided. It was a tragedy, maybe, but Vincent could feel no pity for him at all, no respect. Just pure, unadulterated hatred. "I will relieve the world of your presence then. And Yazoo. Especially Yazoo. Go to hell!"

"Vincent!!! Stop!!! Please, don't let him go!!!" Yazoo cried, struggling from his bonds. Tears had been streaming down his face for the longest time, and he had heard everything his brother had said. How in the dark he had been all these years, and what horrible things his brother had done, but... he couldn't lose him either. He loved Big Brother so very much.

Vincent gritted his teeth as he heard the pleading, battling hard to finally tighten his grip again and pull Sephiroth back. However, he grabbed a chain hanging from the wall beside him and bound the man, so he couldn´t do anymore harm. He really didn´t deserve any more of Vincent´s attention... Instead, the raven haired man hurried back, barely noticing the other people filling the room now and the voices, for he was busy freeing his love and pulling him into a tight, shaky embrace. "Are you all right?"

Yazoo's body still shook with the immense weight of the situation. No wonder he never liked coming home, with the demons that had haunted it until now. "Thank you," he looked up into those striking eyes, which now were only looking at him. He wasn't alright, but he _would_ be, and he wound tired arms around his dark lover's body, heaving a sigh of relief, before giving Loz a mournful look. Then he turned a steely gaze toward the other identical pair of cat-slit eyes in the room.

"For the good of the family, Brother, there will be no more secrets if they concern all of us... " His voice was heartless as he spoke, but it was only feigned detachment. It bothered him very much, all of it.

Facing four pairs of hateful eyes, and two pairs of crestfallen, worried ones, Sephiroth just snorted and lifted his chin, tousled silver hair falling around him and illuminating his chained form. It hurt so much to see Yazoo and this scum so close together, but what hurt even more was his wounded pride. The corners of his mouth twitched only lightly, and he kept his lips sealed.

Yazoo left Vincent's arms, squeezing a strong shoulder lightly in thanks, before walking over to bend down at a distance in front of his brother, hating that they had to remain apart like that. "Do you know why I asked Vincent not to let you go, Brother?"

Sephiroth´s gaze flickered from Vincent, who was still close by to end it in case Sephiroth misbehaved to the kitten, who had crouched down before him now, head tilted, features cold.

"Because you´re a pathetic, whining loser, not man enough to dirty your hands?" he smirked, his eyes just as cool, even though he didn´t feel anything like smirking at all. He justed wanted to hurt Yazoo like he had been hurt, thrash at everything and everyone close to him so they would finally leave him alone, because they just didn´t understand anything at all!!!

"Hn, perhaps I am," Yazoo never understood why Brother pushed him away when he needed love the most... "but as you were selfish enough for both of us our whole lives, enough to take me to the Shadowweb with you, I am selfish too. I want Vincent in my life... I want friends, and I still want you to be my brother, so you will stick around for it all, because as your stubborn mind can't seem to get, I love you, you bastard. You don't have to make me, I just do." There was no questioning in Yazoo's cold eyes or his statements. The unspoken implication of which was, if Sephiroth wanted to keep his brother's love, he'd better live.

"Hn." Sephiroth just snorted, derisively so. "It does not matter how much you sugarcoat your words for it never will change what you are. Traitor." Despite his cruel words however, he didn´t oppose the command that was spoken to him. Live... what was there left to live for now? There was no love for him anymore.

But....

There was something else. A cold flame deep inside him, driving, raging.

Hatred.

Well... He could always hate.... And since everyone clearly hated him it was so much easier to reciprocate the emotion instead of trying to make someone love him.

Yazoo felt a bit smug now, for he realized when he had won, no matter what noise came out of Sephiroth's perfect mouth. His head hurt so much now and shakily, he rose to rejoin Vincent. What a mess... His body swayed dizzily as the reality of what had just happened was finally hitting him.

Vincent quickly steadied him, looking concerned at the almost dead weight that dropped into his arms. "I suggest we relocate the conversation to another place. We surely have a lot to discuss..." and with a brief, cool look at the chained aristocrat he added, "He won´t go anywhere."

Yazoo nodded silently, looking at his brother again. So calm, so majestic even though he was restrained. This was certainly never a position that the boy had seen the silver tiger in, and he felt a bit sad, but he didn't know what else to do. It was always his way or the highway, and if Vincent and his friends hadn't come to save him...

They descended the tower steps, crossing the house to sit in Sephiroth's beloved salon. To Yazoo, it all felt weird, and his home was now haunted with shadows of their past that hadn't been there before.

Loz stood, still very angry and unfulfilled with his arms crossed. He hadn't really been close to their mother until the end, but to know that their time with her could have been longer... that Kadaj could have had his mother with him all this time raising him instead of that abomination that was their big brother... he had to refrain from snarling, but he was also very grateful that Yazoo was alright. He'd wanted his big brother's love, well, forever, and now, after all that happened, there was a part of him that still wanted it... and it pissed him off, dammit!! Why would he want that from a complete psychotic?!! His mind was a whirlwind of anger and relief all at once.

"So what _was_ all that, Yazzy?"

Tseng remained by the door as well, simply because it was a habit of his. No entrance was ever left uncovered when he was in a room... However he was just as clueless as the others. When he had come back to apologize to Yazoo for his harsh words, he had found the room empty and had quickly searched the whole floor. He even asked Genesis, who had sat in his room alone, waiting, and the redhead had looked quite alarmed, so finally they had checked the video tapes. Loz had helped search too, and after they saw the footage of Sephiroth carrying the Fairy out of the Lotus, they had immediately departed to follow them. What they had found at the castle however, didn´t make much sense. There was only one explanation for all this, namely that Sephiroth had gone totally batshit, out of the blue. Tseng´s dark eyes darted over to his shaken, miserable Fairy, wishing he could hold and comfort him, but it seemed that this was Valentine´s job now...

Yazoo looked at his companions. Wow, actually, he couldn't remember a time so many people had been over here at once... at least such a gathering hadn't happened here since their parents' parties when he, Loz and Sephiroth were little, and he really didn't remember too much of it. Just nameless, faceless finery from what he could spy from the upstairs banister, when he was thought to be in bed.

"Sephiroth came to my room during the party, after Tseng and Vincent left," he neglected the unpleasant details there, not wanting to remind or be reminded too much of it... he didn't feel very happy about the way Tseng had felt. Perhaps they could talk later. "He took me home and put me on the rack. He has never spoken much about himself or his past... and tonight, he told me about some asshole priest," Yazoo's face darkened, "who did unspeakable things to him under the guise of being his tutor...." He looked over at Loz sadly, his eyes brimming with tears, voice starting to become choked up, "and our parents did nothing! Five years, Loz!!!" He covered his face with his hands, wishing it had all been different.

Loz immediately went over to his little brother, and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder in a sad smile before he kissed Yazoo's forehead, not knowing what to say. "I didn't know... he never talked to me..." He found it hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice too.

Yazoo sniffed, "the fucker told him not to say anything... that it was _their secret!"_ And he kicked the nearest piece of furniture which happened to be their father's antique coffee table. No one noticed, but Angeal flinched.

Genesis just quietly sat in his chair, not knowing what to do. He was confused, very much so, and hearing these things, those awful things that had been done to the man he loved, was a stab to the heart. However he felt utterly left out right now, he didn´t know what to say or what to make of these things...

Tseng´s expression didn´t move one inch, he was still calmly standing by the door, a spectator as well. Sure, that explained a lot about the man´s odd behavior, but that didn´t mean that Tseng´d forgive him. However it pained him that Yazoo was so horrified, even though Loz and Valentine were there to soothe him.

"Oh! No! Actually, Brother _did_ try to tell in the beginning, but Father didn't believe him and went back and told the priest about it!!" the boy sneered, as that was all he could do, and Loz' jaw tightened, not knowing what to do or say at all. "Why wouldn't he liste-"

"I'm sorry..." Angeal broke his son's helpless thoughts, and then, realizing that he had interrupted, bowed his head in the face of two very confused silver haired young men.

"Who _are_ you, sir?" Loz spoke the question that must have been on everyone's mind. He'd been wondering ever since he'd noticed him lurking at the Lotus. The man had been listening when they spoke and climbed into one of the Lotus' luxury vehicles, and then must have followed them to the house. The ever-vigilant Tseng didn't seem troubled by his presence at all, and there was so much going on, Loz had forgotten he was there until now.

"Oh! Handsome stranger! I hope you didn't come for that tumble now, I really cannot tonight..."Yazoo apologized, his work ethic shining through, though inwardly, the silver haired youth was beginning to wonder if he hadn't completely lost his mind. He had learned to ignore his pain by focusing on his joys and gratitude for so long, and it got him through from day to day, and just made life feel much better. "...but if you make arrangements with Rufus, I am sure we can schedule something."

Vincent´s arm tightened a bit around Yazoo´s shoulder, as he pulled him closer. For one, he was suspicious of that man that no one knew, apparently, and he had been so close to losing Yazoo tonight already. And secondly, he didn´t like the idea of Yazoo going back to work at the Lotus, and sleeping with that stranger... Tseng just remained by the door, keeping his mouth shut. It appeared that Yazoo and Loz had no idea who they were dealing with - which wasn´t that much of a surprise to him. After all he´d heard, he thought the man had every reason to not appear before the eyes of his sons anymore.

"Erm, no..." Angeal put up his hands and sighed regretfully, knowing what a shambles he had made of their life by not being there. _He_ had made it, not them. Why couldn't he have taken them with him? He was deeply saddened by the manner in which he had lost his darling wife, but the truth was, he had lost her when he had decided to gallivant alone, knowing Aeris had wanted to accompany him. Such an old chauvinist he'd been, controlling them all, talking about some bullshit family honor. Well, as he'd quickly learned in Gongaga, the jungle doesn't care who you are nor how important you think you are. What is important is being alive, and with those you love...

Bracing himself, Angeal had to step up now and show more family honor than he ever had before, and take their wrath like a man. It was only right with as much as he had hurt them, especially Sephiroth...

"My dear Yazoo, the reason I cannot have sex with you is because I am your father, Angeal... I am so-"

"Get the fuck out!!" Loz roared, "You're a liar. Angeal was taken by the jungle!!" Even as he said these words though, he noted the beautiful bronze to the man's skin, the same black shoulder length hair...

Yazoo blinked through his tears, and his eyes grew narrow in suspicion. "How would we know that? Can you prove it?"

Angeal had never seen his son so wary of him, but there was really no wondering why. "Y-Yes... but I'm afraid this is all I have as proof of identity. Apparently, I am legally dead..." and he took a weathered, crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was his expired visa that had allowed him to legally excavate in Gongagan territory, but only limited to the Yusuru dig site. Handing it to Yazoo, the boy looked it over carefully, and finally, he looked gravely up at Loz, who Angeal just realized had become a strapping young man, then he nodded, and two angry pairs of eyes glared back at him.

Vincent looked from the paper Yazoo held to the stranger and back at his love.

"Does that mean... he really is your father? That man?" They had never talked about it, not really, but it was an awkward situation now. Sephiroth was still chained in the tower, and so much had happened, and now this fellow had to pop up as well... He felt a headache coming, but ignored it. Yazoo needed him to be strong now, so they could deal with this, and the boy clearly didn´t look too thrilled to meet his old man again...

"It looks that way," Yazoo didn't lose it right away, he had to get his bearings first. After all he had learned, the man responsible for his brother's ruin was right _here_, in the flesh!

"Did you have something to say to us?" He directed the cold question to Angeal now. "Don't think that because it is far too late doesn't mean it shouldn't be said..." and he waited quietly for the man to speak again. He wanted his father to be good and sorry...

"I am sorry, truly and deeply sorry," Angeal offered, a little helplessly. There were so many things he had wanted to say, but now, standing in this room, being confronted with the blazing eyes of two of his children, it was as if the words had left his mind.

"I... I didn´t want to get lost in the jungle. It took me so many years to finally make it back... All my comrades died... And I might have died too, but what kept me alive, what made me survive was the will to see you again."

Loz balled his fingers into fists, and no longer looked at his father now, "...you know we want you back... but don't think we will make it easy on you! I missed you, you jerk, and Mother missed you terribly!!! Why didn't you just stay put and be a dad?!! No parties, no bullshit, but a real father who takes us fishing... and just because I am not the heir doesn't mean I am not important!!" His eyes were filling up with tears too now. Loz had just wanted to be loved by his father. The man was his hero, for Shiva's sake!! But when it came to Sephiroth, it had felt like Angeal had never even noticed Loz. Big Brother was no better, and if not for Yazoo... The second child had always tried to have a good attitude, but now, he just wanted … he just wanted... "I hate you..." he started having trouble breathing now and he turned his back on them all.

Yazoo glared at their long-lost father and went over to put his arms around Loz, gently pulling him back. These were their friends and there was nothing to fear here. He was allowed to be unhappy.

"I´m so sorry," Angeal repeated, feeling as if he´d been pushed down an endless, black tunnel. Words couldn´t express how deeply he regretted having left them behind. And now, after he knew how wrong their lives had gone and that it was his fault, for he had neglected his responsibilities, it hurt even more. As he saw Loz hunched there, sobbing, he wanted to go to him, hug him, but then he felt that he had absolutely no right to do so... However, he did it anyway. Now was no time to hesitate, he´d been a cold and aloof father long enough, it was time to catch up. To at least try... "Loz, I can´t even express how important you are to me, how lucky I am to have a chance to tell you that." He crouched down in front of Loz, carefully reaching out for him and lying his hand on the young man´s shoulder.

Loz stood up from the chair he'd just sat down in and attacked his father in a fierce hug, his fingertips pulling and gripping at the back of the man's shirt in anguish, and he was so upset, he couldn't convey how happy the man's words had made him. "Thank you... for coming back," he whispered, but his grip didn't loosen, as if he felt so worried that soon, he might lose him again.

Yazoo was happy to see them reunited, but his expression didn't soften. He was still very angry over Sephiroth's condition, and although Big Brother and he might never have had such a beautiful early life together overall, he would gladly trade that if it meant his brother would be happy, healthy and free. Especially free. He let them finish their embrace, waiting until they let go, and then, he addressed Angeal again. "There is someone else who needs to know your feelings upstairs. Come..." and he rose to take their hands.

Lord Hewley would go whether he wished to or not.

Angeal was still so overwhelmed with happiness that Loz had accepted him back, that he regretted it to leave him now. Also, he feared another confrontation with Sephiroth more than anything, especially now, after he had come to know how much he had failed him... However, he still followed Yazoo back to the West wing. He had to face it.

Yazoo led Angeal and Loz back upstairs to the tower, where Sephiroth still remained, chained to the wall. As much as Yazoo was angry with him, he wanted to run and comfort his brother. He did miss Sephiroth's caresses, his brother's familiar and beautiful body and the way he could make Yazoo writhe, at least the way they used to be... and the closeness that they felt too, but he hoped that all would heal with time apart. That they wouldn't yearn for each other that way anymore. He loved Vincent too and he wanted to be his now. He would do his best to still remain emotionally close to Big Brother if he could, but Sephiroth's mind would need clarity, and to know how to recognize that he was loved, and this was the first step!

"Go," he told his father simply. "Take responsibility, like you always told us."

tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_Comment Replies – _

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you!!! XDDDD Yeah, this whole chappy, we were posting and like "Poor Sephy... :(" and the other was like, "yeah.... :(" and then as we went further along, we were both making the crying guy faces a lot more. Yesh, thank you, I know you'll take good care of mini!Sephy!!! *brings him to you* That is such a great compliment to us, Angel!! Thank you *huggles!!!!*_ Thank you dear! It was a difficult chapter to write indeed, but it was a lot of fun too, strangely enough XD *let´s miniSeph huggle you for a bit*

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much!!! So glad we made you feel things with this chappy. Yesh, you are absolutely right! A person can make a conscious decision to change if they really want to, and he chose to keep going and he chose to bear his burden alone, as usual. Thank you again! XD *huggles*_ I´m glad you enjoyed it! There was a lot of built up emotion and conflict finally let out, maybe that´s why it was rather intense^^ I´m glad all this stuff is out in the open now, they gotta deal with it! *nodnod* And you´re right of couse, the things that happened to Sephiroth are horrible, but he is still responsible for what HE did!

Natzilla – _Yesh, Angeal may not seem like it now, but where Sephy is concerned, the smug arrogance and lofty bloodline importance, that is Angeal, all the way. Too proud to acknowledge when anything was wrong. Luckily, the jungle taught him a few things, but he fucked up, and now he has to deal with it. Yaz will make sure of that now that he has come forward. Yesh, the Tseng/Vince choice was a hard one for me as well. ROTFL!!! XDDDDDD You and me both, Yaz was acting crazy!! XDDDDDD He so could have died, but he was pissed off and wasn't going to take it anymore!!! He was willing to go out fighting!!!! Woooooooot!!!! XDDDDDDDDD LMAO!!!! XDDDD I love that imagery and that you called Vin a dork!! XDDD Hilarious! _Haha, premonition indeed XD Haha, I like Tseng and Yazoo too, so I really look forward to that alternative ending XD It´s really just a small bonus for those who wanted to see them get together... No capey for Vincent, but he was dramatic enough anways, wasn´t he? ;) I wonder if anyone still wants to bepart of that deranged family, they have quite some baggage attached XD

Divanora – _Sorry, Divanora, *huggles* Yeah, one thing I learned with BMIK's awesome villains is that they are the most complex people ever!!! And we love our Sephy!! Gotta do him justice!! XDDD Yesh, it should come out soon, if not next chappy!! XD_ Aw, it´s okay, I felt sorry for Sephiroth too :( It´s a bit tragic, because if someone had believed him earlier those things might not have happened, but well *sigh* And we did find out why they followed them this chapter!

Soyna – _Yesh, Sephy has totally checked out. You are absolutely right on that professional help. Yesh, absolutely, I think that is exactly what Sephy meant to do. A desperate last resort, but it sounded as if he intended to go too and the hell with Daj and Lozzy. Thank you, Soyna!! XD_ Yes, Sephy is quite insane XD And he does need a pro indeed, or maybe a bunch of them *cough* Yes. Sephiroth tried to kill Yazoo, because to him it made sense that once they were both dead, no one could interfere anymore and they´d be together or something *huggles yazzy*

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Wooooooooooot!!!! XDDDDDD Yesh, you are right, Tseng _is_ the only one there with a gun!! Yeah, I am afraid, we have painted a pretty terrible picture of Lazzy. He is so not like that in Crisis Core, it was just that really pervy vibe he gives off!! XDDDD Thank you!!!! XDDD Okies, now the heart spilling starts to happen, drama more than action, so we do hope you likie!!!_ Yay, let´s hang Lazard together! Haha, and Sephiroth is crazy indeed XD We had Tseng kill somebody in GL Interactive, all for your pleasure ;)

paint-tin – _Thank you so much!!!! So glad we could make you feel it!! LMAO!!! *pries keyboard off of you!!* XDDDDDDDDD_ Oh noes!!! *saves your face from the keyboard* Glad you enjoyed it dear! ^__^

Lenko – _Hey Lenko babe!!! XDDDD Oh, you said you are at Uni now? What are you studying? Are you in Gen Ed classes now, or are you at the point where you get your major specific classes? That first couple of years to me just felt like.... sheesh. XD Yesh, we are going to have to pace ourselves now, we both got busy there and need to tie up the ending, but we will try to get them out fairly regularly like usual!! XD Woooooooooot, huge grin and a yay!!! I bet it was so not stupid! :D Those are the very best moments!!! XD Though me, clearly, I smile a lot, except at boys and strangers on the street, so I totally _would _say something like that!! XD Yeah, I bet the absence of smex really meant a lot to Yaz too, give his butt a break for a change. Yeah, Tsengy had a less-than-stellar moment, but nobody's perfect, and the story's not over yet! ;D Yeah, Yaz is in denial, he thinks Sephy can get better if he really wants to, but he doesn't want to lose the person who was his everything. He is blinded by the love. Yeah, Angeal was a total putz about Seph and Laz. He knows the truth now. Yeah, you angel, you so saw the best in Aerith, but she wasn't that awesome in the beginning. Not so much her fault, she was leaving it to Angeal's pompous ass, but they were mainly socialite parents, and she was trying to be a Mom, and Sephy didn't accept it then. It was all pretty unfortunate, poor lady. Yesh, Daj!!! that is a good point, we haven't gotten there yet, but a good question is, should they tell Dajy now, or ever... and the full on hard truth of it? We will see!!_ Awww, poor thing, I hear ya XD There´s a pretty awesome trick how you can read a text very squickly by just scanning it, it needs a bit of practise, but it´ll be worth it because you save so much time XD What are you studying btw? I´m glad you liked the last two chapters! Yeah, Tseng was a bit out of his way, but well... Poor Vinny :( I loved the last chapter as well, or Yazoo finally spoke his mind and gave his brother quite an earfull XD Too bad Sephy is so nuts, otherwise he might have listened... And of course, whatever happened to Sephiroth didn´t justify what he did to Yazoo, but ,aybe it makes it a bit more hm... understandable? He is really very very sick in the head and I suppose everything makes perfect sense to Sephiroth. We will see how the others will deal with the revelations next chapter^^

PsychoSteph – _Yesh, good points!!! XD Yeah, I don't know, this is already wayyy too much for them to take in for one night for any person, and there is even more in fact!!! We will see how this goes. Thanks Steph!! *huggles*_ Yeah, no wonder really! Lazard brainwashed him... it´s all a big mess :( And to hear that he killed their mother must have been a shock indeed, but we´ll see how they all deal with it, no worries^^

bonjourmeadow – _Yesh, this was just perfect timing on their part!!! Love the drama!!! XDDDD Thank you so much, love!!! XDDDDDDDDD *huggles!!!*_ Thank you *huggles* Yesh, we have all the main characters here now, for the big climax XD

BlackDomina71 – _Pwned!!!!! Would you say that was a worthy enough pwn, Domina? XD Yesh, poor guys, all of them. Yaz so never meant for Tseng to be hurt like that, but he had no real inkling that Tsengy liked him either, eesh. There is more to come!!! XD LMAO!!! I love it and I am with you, buh bye!!!_ Hahaha, Seph more or less got pwned by Vinny all right XD Does that mean he isn´t your favorite badass anymore :( You must admit he did a pretty good job being evil, didn´t he? ;)

Mikaela Mae – _Hm... hard to say, but there are a few more chappies we'll have for you, I think! XD And most of those we have yet to write, but we will!!! XD Yesh, Yaz is prolly feeling like a string bean by now XD_ Hm, soon? We got a few more chapters and the alternative ending, but it must come to an end eventually XD

danslalune27 – _Thank you so much!!!!!! *squeals* That is beautiful!!! A fully realized person, exactly!!!! XD (Oh sorry I didn't use the 's,' makes me feel like a poser XD but I love the 's'!!!) I don't think he would have hurt Yazzy's face, but Seph was definitely going to kill him! O.O Yeah, I am so glad Vinny stopped him!!! The story would have been so over... Yesh, Angeal's shit hath hitteth the fan!!! XDDDD And Yazzy will make sure he owns up!_ Awww, thank you! No, I don´t think there´s academy awards for fanfiction XD A riend told me there is some kind of award, called 'Genesis Award' where you can nominate your favorite story, but I am not quite sure I got exactly how it´s supposed to work XD Anyways, you enjoying this fic is reward enough, and we love to write and share it XD I hope too, that Yazoo comes out of this drama as a stronger person! He deserves his happiness. And we got to know a bit more about Angeal in this chapter and the next^^

Rina – _Yesh, poor Lozzy, I hear ya!! There is some more he needs to hear first, you are correct!! Yesh, Tsengy, everyone makes mistakes, but he is there with them, and that is what counts!! XD He does care! *huggles*_ Hahahahahahha, poor Lozzy XD Maybe he´ll get his chance next chapter? *cough* Can´t spoil anything yet ;) And you don´t have to feel sorry for Sephiroth at all. ^^ Tseng got to shot someone in the last GL Interactive, he´s good for a while XD

Labe – _Thank you so much, Bela!!!! *big huggles* It means so much to us that you like it!!! XDDDDDDDDD_ No, you don´t sound lame at all dear *huggles* It was hard to write as well, but I am glad it made sense to you, and there´s still Vinny coming to the rescue XD

**Thank you all so much for your comments, it´s really good to read what you think!!! We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter, we´re running out of chapters and we´re both very busy atm, but we will give our best to update regularly still, so please bear with us!**

**Chephren – Yazoo, Angeal (tower,) Loz**

**BMIK – Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Genesis, Tseng, Angeal (salon)**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

*chapter 33*

Cautiously, the Lord of Gainsborough Manor stepped forward in response to his son's verbal push and Loz' firm one on his arm.

"Hello again, my son..." he began, looking at the majesty of his eldest. Even when bound, Sephiroth was simply breathtaking, after all that had befallen him, all he'd had to deal with, all the revolting things he had done, exuding confidence and superiority, exactly what the old Angeal had wished. Despite his anguish and despair for his part in all this, and his son's atrocities, Angeal felt immense pride well up inside him, before a wave of despair and nausea followed it. His old ways were what brought them all here.

"I know I can never possibly take back anything I have done, but..."

Sephiroth watched his two brothers leave, probably to give him and Angeal some unwanted privacy, before his gaze shifted to his father. It was cold up here, and his arms had become sore from being restrained, but he didn´t care.

"There is no 'but'. You cannot possibly do anything, except for relieve me of your presence," the son sharply interrupted the father´s speech.

"BUT," Angeal took control back over the conversation, "I want you to know that I am sorry for being such a self-absorbed, self-righteous asshole to you. I was so blind and I couldn't see that my lovely boy was hurting..." He clutched at his heart, finding it very difficult to breathe, knowing what Lazard, his best friend, had done to his boy for over five years, and that he had been the one to let it continue. Then, at the end of Sephiroth's 'lessons,' Lazard would smile in his face and tell him the boy had done well, except for the occasional bout of insolence here and there. His eldest seemed to be learning and indeed taking responsibility and becoming a quiet, thoughtful leader, but the head of household had no idea that he was becoming trapped and obedient...

Sephiroth just gave a snort. "What do you want from me now? Absolution? You won´t get it, don´t waste your breath..." His eyes had narrowed, has he observed his father and then shifted his gaze away, to stare at the opposite wall. "... Is he alive too?"

"No, he didn't make it out," Angeal didn't know how to relay this news, hoping it would be some sort of comfort to his precious child. "Six years now..." In this moment, His Lordship was having trouble not thinking ill of the dead. He had planned to put up a headstone for his dear friend in their family cemetery, but he would no longer entertain such an idea. Lazard had told Angeal he loved him once... had this all been _revenge?_ Who would defile such innocence? None of this left the nobleman any peace. He would stay in his son's life now and whether or not Sephiroth could ever love him back, no matter how much it might hurt them both, Angeal would atone. His only wish now was to support his family, the way it should have always been.

"I see..." It was calmly spoken, as Sephiroth still didn´t look at his father. "Did he suffer?" He hoped that the priest had died a horrible, painful death, he surely deserved it.

"... Ochu got him..." Although it pained Angeal to reveal such gory details, he did so, hoping it would ease Sephiroth's pain a bit, "... he lost his leg trying to escape, and then it trampled him with its dance. We had to burn his remains as they were surely poisoned..." His breath caught again. Oh, Lazard, how long Angeal had mourned him...

"Good," Sephiroth simply replied, flatly. Could have been more agonizing, but well... He could live with that.

Angeal wanted to encourage his son now, show Sephiroth that he appreciated his eldest's at least trying to be what Angeal had demanded of him. "It was very brave of you, son, to raise your brothers alone. I am proud of you for assuming your role like that, and doing what you felt you had to."

"Really?" the young man sardonically lifted a brow at that. "Am I assuming correctly that you experienced Yazoo´s education first hand then? I trained him well, didn´t I? He´s such a fabulous fuck..."

Angeal felt a blow to his gut at these words. "_What _did you say??" He had heard it, but his mind was disbelieving.

"Yes, _Father_, after I killed Mother..." he lingered on these words with a cruel smile, "I became Head of Household in your stead, and I made Yazoo our new mother...." At the crestfallen look his father sported, his smirk grew even wider in sadistic pleasure. Payback´s a bitch. "That's right, I fucked him, and he loved every minute of it..."

"You..." Angeal didn't know how to take this news, but his obvious, pained expression was replaced by the signature Hewley blank one. His pain was exactly what his son wanted from him. He would not give up control of his emotions in front of his son yet... but maybe that was what he needed to do, to show Sephiroth he loved him? He didn't know how to handle it, so for now, he remained emotionless, but like hell he would leave his son alone, no matter how angry either of them were. Sephiroth was stuck with him now, for better or worse. It was going to be a long and bumpy ride.

"For how long?" he asked simply.

Sephiroth was disappointed, since he had expected a stronger reaction (a fist in his face or stomach,) but the infamous Hewley expression was good enough for now. He wanted to see his father on his knees, weeping and crying and being REALLY sorry. "Nine wonderful years. I make him call me 'Daddy,' it turns him on so much. Why don´t you give it a try yourself? I am certain that he appreciates the real deal just as much..."

Angeal blinked when he remembered how casually Yazoo had approached him and how unaffected he had been when he had found out that he had been coming on to his father originally. His heart skipped a beat, and then berated himself for his following thoughts. Yazoo was beautiful to be sure, but he hated that Sephiroth was making him doubt his principles and incest was a definite violation of them. How could he even _entertain_ thoughts like that?!!! It made him sick too that his eldest would speak with such disregard for his little brother.

"That's enough," he said firmly, not wanting to give any clues to the horror he felt inside, "we will speak again. You will not be rid of me that easily, no matter what you say to deter me."

"Well, at least I gave him some love... Almost every night, actually," the young man continued, sounding as if he was talking about the weather or something. "And don´t try to tell me you didn´t think about burying your cock in that sweet ass... Be my guest, you can have him. See it as some different way of rebuilding our father-son relationship. We´re fucking the same guy, that´s as close to bonding as we´ll ever get."

"Sephiroth, if you love your brother, you shouldn't speak of him that way. No wonder he chose someone else..." Angeal couldn't believe what he was saying, as if he actually understood their situation. He didn't, and he wanted to verify it with Yazoo to be certain. It concerned them all now, they were family, and they would see it through together. He casually began to walk out of the room. "As I said, we will speak again, my love."

"Go to hell, asshole!" Sephiroth growled at him, tearing at his chains. Had he been free, Angeal´d be a bloody smear on the wall now. "Who are you to judge me! It is all your fault, don´t you ever forget that! Had it not been for your failures, none of this would ever have happened, and you know it! You know it!"

Stopping, Angeal heard his son lose it in his presence for the first time, and was dumb-founded. Wow! Actually, this could be progress!!! His son had been so reserved before, a product of Angeal's own making. He realized then that he had said something thoughtless again. His beautiful Aeris had often told him he lacked consideration for other's feelings, (sadly though, back then, he'd paid it no mind) and here when he thought he was defending Yazoo, he was hurting Seph even more. Turning, he looked again at his beautiful boy, not bothering to mask how he felt now. "Yes, I do know..." He wanted to hold his son close and kiss him and although he saw his chance now, after all that had happened, Sephiroth might just see it as another challenge of authority, touching him without permission. So he would have to wait until he might have a legitimate chance... when Sephiroth might welcome his love, even if such a time never came.

Returning to the salon, he addressed his third child, "Yazoo, may I have a word in private?" He looked rather urgent and agitated now, having dwelled on the details of what Sephiroth had said on his way down the stairs, letting it get to him.

Yazoo looked up, a bit more kindly now that Angeal had followed through and spoken to Big Brother but he was still rather wary. He didn't know this man. "No need to worry, these are my friends... I trust them." Which was even more than he could say for his own father, but he neglected to say that as he knew it would only add to the hurt and they didn't need any more of that now.

Angeal had an unsure look through the room, meeting mostly with wary and hostile stares... Well, they probably knew anyways, and Yazoo really didn´t look like he´d give his consent to speak to Angeal alone...

"Very well then," he nodded, sitting down beside his second youngest son. He would have loved to hold his hand, but he didn´t. In the end, if it turned out that this had all been a nasty prank Sephiroth had pulled to hurt him, then he´d feel very stupid to have believed that, doubting his sons' integrity.

"I talked to Sephiroth and... it didn´t go too well. I cannot blame him, of course. And he seemed confused too... Yazoo, he mentioned to me that you and he had an... intimate relationship. Is that true? Did he… violate you?" _'Please, just let it be __a__ joke__.__' _he inwardly prayed, not knowing how he should take it if Sephiroth had told the truth. It was so unbelievable.

A shock wave through his heart. Yazoo looked down at his hands folded in his lap now, before he looked up with a guarded expression, knowing judgment would most likely follow, and said, "Yes, we had an intimate relationship. He was my everything for years, but it is not as simple as he violated me. In the beginning, it felt really good and I loved him very much, still do... but after he sold me, he started to get jealous and tried to control my life... and tonight, he lost it completely. That is why we're here... "

He couldn't believe that, after all the stress of keeping their secret for so long, Sephiroth would just blurt it out like that to their father. Now, though he didn't know the consequences, he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. The world knew...

This time, Tseng didn´t manage to keep his face neutral. He made a step forward in disbelief, but stopped as everything seemed to fit together now. Of course, it all made sense! Sephiroth´s frequent visits, his jealousy... What a madman!!! And Tseng had let him in!!! There were no words to describe how furious he was now, but Yazoo didn´t seem too heartbroken about it... Poor thing, what did he know, Sephiroth probably had him wrapped around his little finger! However, as much as Tseng wanted to console the Fairy, he retreated back into the shadows. Vincent had him in his arms again, gently stroking over the young man´s back in a supportive, discreet gesture. Tseng wondered if Valentine knew what a lucky guy he was.

Loz' jaw clenched, and he faltered a bit as he stood to go kiss his little brother on the forehead. He couldn't even manage to say "if I would have only known," he only wordlessly left the room to run up to the tower again. Bursting in, he spoke as he moved quickly, "Look, I am really sorry that you were hurt like that. I had no idea, Brother... but for Yaz," Loz threw a punch squarely into Sephiroth's stomach, and across his jaw with the back of his balled up fist. "And this is for Dajy," and he swept his leg, knocking Big Brother's legs out from under him and aimed at Sephiroth's stomach again-

"Stop it!" Tseng breathed, as he captured the bulky man from behind, forcing his arms back. He knew when a man was losing it, he´d been trained to spot it for so many years; that was why he was a top bodyguard. He had followed Loz up here right away, but had some difficulties now restraining a furious Loz. Not that he really wanted to, but he knew that Yazoo wouldn´t approve of it.

"He´s not worth the trouble," Tseng hissed, throwing the coughing aristocrat a frosty, disgusted look.

Loz only sagged in Tseng's arms, feeling like his world was crumbling, everything he thought he knew blown away like dust on a black surface. He was glad Tseng was there to keep him rooted. "You're right," and he turned to clap a hand on Tseng's shoulder, more than a bit on fire to do just the opposite of what was recommended though, but he resisted. He had wasted enough of his life trying to win his brother's love, and now to be angry with him... it was all such a strain on his emotions, so tiring to always be chasing affection and gaining no positive attention. He had Tifa now. Yazoo and Dajy loved him, and they had never made him feel this way... Perhaps Tseng was right. He was a good guy. Turning, he followed the quiet man back downstairs. Shiva forbid there be more! Frankly, Loz didn't know how much more he could take in one day!

Meanwhile Angeal had needed a moment to process what Yazoo had just said, but then he sprang to his feet, exclaiming, "How could you?! He´s your own brother, for god´s sake!" He really didn´t think about it, it was a spontaneous reaction that pushed to be let out. For a moment he felt so sick and disappointed, he just couldn´t control himself. "What were you thinking?!"

"And how was I to know, Father? I was seven, and you and Mother didn't concern yourselves then with anything we did, as long as Big Brother was the picture of lordly perfection, right?! He made me feel special... Even if it wasn't what I thought it was, nothing like the love I felt for _him_... back then, he made me feel like I _meant_ something to him..." Yazoo's gaze clouded over as he started to shut his feelings away. There was no use in explaining it if Father was being unreasonable.

"Hey, Father, not that we aren't happy you're back..." Loz defended, "but could you try not being so much of an asshole?" Yazoo looked at him, and Loz winked, letting him know that he would never judge his lil bro for that. It had been hard to hear, Loz had to admit, but Yazoo hadn't been in a position to know about bad touching at that age with such inactive parents. They had never once mentioned incest in the house. How were any of them to know it was wrong? He had been informed of a royal bloodline in his history lessons where, to keep the line pure, siblings would marry and bear children. If he hadn't learned of the physical and mental dangers of procreation from such unions, then he wouldn't have known about the taboo either. It could just as easily have been _him_... an unsettling thought...

"I´m sorry, I... this is just... I´m so sorry," Angeal sank back down in his chair, ignoring the lethal glare he got from his son´s boyfriend, who was still busy consoling Yazoo. That seemed to be a full time job these days. "I really shouldn´t judge you, it was my fault for not noticing, you´re right..." He buried his face in his hands. "I just never thought it could become an issue at all..." Taking a deep breath, he looked up again. "You cannot be like this anymore, you know that, don´t you?"

"Yes," Yazoo replied. He placed his hand in Vincent's and looked up into his lover's eyes. "I have you to thank for that, Vincent... and thank you all for coming after me tonight. I might not be here if you hadn't." His gaze gratefully took in all of the caring faces in the room, when a melodious voice caught his attention.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" Genesis frowned, feeling quite clueless. It was nice of Yazoo to say that, though it sounded a bit dramatic to Genesis... But then they had no idea what had really happened up there. When they arrived, Vincent and Sephiroth had been fighting...

Yazoo didn't really want to go into it in detail, but there were to be no more secrets, right? "Sephiroth was ready to kill us both tonight. If Vincent hadn't arrived in the nick of time..." and he looked sadly at his friend, knowing all of these horrible revelations would be especially hard for Genesis to take. It was hard to believe any of it of Sephiroth until he'd showed it openly, and to lose faith in someone you love. Yazoo knew that all too well.

"Why?" the redhead simply asked. He didn´t understand, the evening had gone so well, he´d finally gotten close to Sephiroth... His heart skipped a beat. Could it be that Sephiroth had finally acknowledged his feelings for Genesis and tried to kill Yazoo, to end that part of his life? He didn´t dare to hope, as awful as it was...

"He's mentally unstable..." Yazoo answered, not comfortable with his own words. "Big Brother needs as much love as we can give him, but he is not in a place to understand or appreciate it, Gen. It would relieve me to know you love him... and will help us take care of him, knowing all that has happened?" The silver haired youth looked at his friend, hoping his answer would be 'yes.' _Please, Gen... _Yazoo knew that it was an incredibly unfair thing of him to ask of someone who didn't have family ties or the bond that Yazoo had with his big brother. It was an unfair thing to ask of _anyone_, but somehow, he had faith in Genesis, for he had heard the interest in his friend's voice for a good while, seen the inextinguishable fire in those beautiful azure eyes, which still burned brightly even now. Shiva, he even admired the way Gen had finagled his way into Yazoo's home, as irritated as the silver haired youth had been about that. Gen had such flair when he put his mind to something.

Genesis felt quite uncomfortable with so many people staring at him now. He was a rather secretive person and kept his personal business to himself. Yazoo didn´t seem to have any issues with that, but for him, these people were basically all family anyways, more or less... Of course, he wanted to help Sephiroth, more than anything.

Still, he vaguely replied, "I don´t know... I´ll try, I guess..."

Yazoo went to hug his friend. "Thank you!" He thought Genesis deserved a real chance, and they could consider this a test of their love maybe. It was actually quite romantic now that he thought about it. _Gen and Seph, sittin' in a tree..._ Yazoo hoped he would have much to tease Gen about later.

He turned to address everyone now. "It is late. Too late to head back to the Lotus, would you all like to..." and then he remembered, "oh, I'm sorry, sir, would it be alright if my friends stayed the night with us? We have more than enough room..." He looked to Angeal for an answer.

"Yes, of course, absolutely!" Angeal replied, surprised that Yazoo had even considered asking him. It made him feel warm inside and not quite as hopeless as he had been before. "Pick a room please."

Yazoo smiled, feeling infinitely hopeful for their family's future and more than a little excited. It was his first sleepover and he looked at Loz to see if he possibly felt the vibe. He could bring Tifa next time. It was all over now, there were no secrets anymore... The only question that remained was, "Father, what will happen to Big Brother now?"

"Well..." Angeal looked quite unsure at that. He didn´t want to call the police, he really didn´t. Despite all the awful things Sephiroth had done, he was still his son and Angeal did blame himself for what had happened. It was partly his fault, after all.

"I am not sure, to tell the truth."

That was the moment when Tseng cleared his throat, speaking up from the door, "May I say something?"

"Yes, of course, Tseng. Oh, Father, this is Tseng, head bodyguard at the Golden Lotus and perhaps my greatest friend," he introduced the man with great affection, voicing it to another for the first time. He wasn't allowed to be that close to Tseng, but the truth was what it was, no matter where they were.

As the dark beauty approached, Loz clapped a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to be comfortable here. "What's on your mind, Tseng?" He asked it kindly, but the situation was a grave and unpleasant one.

Tseng´s and Vincent´s eyes briefly met, one being a bit triumphant, the other slightly cool. However, Tseng didn´t dwell on the warm feeling that overcame him after Yazoo´s words and simply stated, "I think it would be appropriate to send your brother to a mental institution. He needs professional help and he is a danger to everyone around him, including himself. I think it is in his best interest to be stationed in a hospital. Unless you want to press charges for kidnapping, abuse, attempted murder, as well as homicide..."

He inwardly winced as he noticed how distant Yazoo´s expression became, how he started to shut himself off from Tseng. Clearly, he didn´t want to hear such things, or think about what had almost happened that night; it was amazing how much he still felt for his abusing, mad brother.

However, they had to face reality here; Sephiroth was dangerous! The night's events had just proven that in many ways, and since Yazoo considered him a friend, Tseng felt that it was his duty to talk some sense into him and tell him the ugly truth, even though he might not want to hear it. It was Yazoo who was mostly threatened by his nutjob of a brother anyways...

"If we mu- is there no way he can't just stay here, with people who can take care of him? He is not fit to indulge in all the lavish activities anymore. I can work a bit harder, and we can use the money to hire qualified people to watch him, but here, where he is comfortable?" He didn't want his brother to end up in such a place... this house was _everything _to him. No one else understood...

Loz started to bite back his words to respect his brother's feelings, but he also respected where Tseng was coming from. "Yazzy, it probably isn't good for him to be cooped up here, with all these memories?" He refrained from saying more, but even though Loz didn't really want Sephiroth rotting away in jail or worse, executed, he personally thought a loony bin was being _way_ too soft. Seph was getting off light, in his opinion...

"Yazoo..." Vincent felt that he might should say something too, because he felt that the other two were right. "He really needs the help of professionals. This house triggers too many memories indeed..." he didn´t want to say it either, but he did think that it was only safe for Yazoo with Sephiroth locked behind bars, far, far away from them. "You have seen him tonight, he is haunted, uncontrollable. This isn´t just a temporary condition he is in. He tried to kill you, and he will do so again if we give him the chance. Please, be reasonable, we only want what is best for you and him..."

Yazoo looked at all of them, so many eyes on him now, all giving him the same look and he sighed hopelessly. They were right. The treehouse, the diary, which he would have to end up taking from Big Brother now, the staircase... most all of his childhood trauma happened here, and yet, this place meant so much to him... would it ever be the same to him now?

"Alright," he agreed, emotionlessly. They were right, of course, but he didn't want it to happen... and then he noticed they seemed to be one person short.

"Where's Gen?"

Tbc

* * *

**(AN: I suspect that maybe some of you want Sephiroth to be punished much harder, hm? Think he´s having it too easy? Well... If you have siblings or parents you love very much could you imagine how you would feel towards them if they did something awful, if they became mentally ill and unstable? Would you just abandon them? Would you be able to separate them now from all the fond memories you have together? Would you blame their behaviour on the mental illness? It is not easy, we think. A person you are not attached to is easy to judge and hate, but when it comes to family... Hm.)**

_Comment Replies – _

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much, bonjourmeadow!!! XD I am experiencing some end-of-story blues myself :( But thank you!! We are planning for more. More Lotus and more stories!! Yesh, we will try to have this end well!! So you don't really like happy endings? What do you like best? _Yesh, Loz is such a softie at heart 3 I hear ya, it´s hard to end this story for us as well, but at some point it has to be over :( And you´ll see that ending soon^^

Soyna – _Yesh, you are so right! Sephy did make conscious decisions to be an ass. XD Yeah, me too, Lozzy deserves some lost time with his dad!! XD Yeah, Seph and Angeal, a pair of wankers, but I am happy that Sephy is stuck with him though. This whole thing makes me rather hopeful for all of them! XD_Haha, you may not be the only one to thing Vincent should have dropped Sephiroth XD Ah, yes, Yazoo is so used to being pleasant with customers, it´s such an automatic reaction already, poor thing XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Awww, *hands you aspirin* thank you so much!!!! That is such a wonderful compliment to us, Angel!! *huggles you!!*_Awww, thank you XD We´re glad you´re still enjoying it, and thank you so much for the compliment *deep blush*

Psycho Steph – _Yeah, poor Aeris, and poor boys!!! I know that she was feeling like crap for not taking a more active role as Mommie and leaving it to her pompous husband. Just when she was determined to try and turn it around too. *sigh* I felt really sad too when she didn't get to tell Seph she loved him. He really REALLY needed to hear that from someone. Yeah, Lozzy deserves good lovins'!! XD Yesh, Vinny is so very good for Yaz!!! XD I totally love them together too!!! XD And Seph will just have to deal as long as he is on his own side of all of this, and bound as well! XD Yesh, get 'im!!! Sephy would not know what hit him if you unleash your Taekwondo skills XDDD _Yay, we luff drama :D Yes, Aerith´s last day wasn´t very beautiful :( Oh, and Yazoo and Loz didn´t actually hear that flashback, sorry about the confusion! It was just replaying in Sephiroth´s mind this time, otherwise they´d know that Sephiroth didn´t kill his mother but that it was an accident^^

Madisuzy – _Wooooooot!!!! *huggles her flailing Madi!!!* Yesh, Vin is soooo smooth! *lovestruck* Yesh, you are just the babe to cuddle _and_ spank him ;DDDD He so needs a lil Madi-dom. Yeah, poor Sephy, it was just an accident, and he was talking that nonsense again, as usual. I bet a lil tender tough love from you would make him see the error of his ways!! XD Yeah!! Everything is looking up now, they all deserve a good break, poor things. _Haha, yes, Vincent was very stylish XD I think Seph might need a good portion of both: spanking and cuddling -.- Probably more spanking....^^

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh!!! I bet Lozzy would just love your cookies!!! XDDDD He really needs some goood cuddles right now!!! XDD Yesh, she was a good woman, she just stood by her man at the wrong time. Her family might have been very traditional like that too, but she really was trying to make up for it! LOL!! I love that you felt for Masamune!!! XD You should totally get a Team Masamune shirt too!!! XD Yeah, really Dajy wouldn't know Angeal if he saw him, so this will be interesting! XD _Yesh, Loz is a big cutie^^ Yes Sephiroth didn´t kill Aeris intentionally, it was an accident but he is still blaming himself, adding a new trauma to the equation...

Natzilla – _Hey Nat baby!!! XD Yesh, Sephy, your typical smug teenage boy who leaves everything lying around like he owns the place. XDDD Yesh, that was so Frank!!! She just made those up in one post!! I love that!!! I swear she has a beautifully perfect Seph muse!!! XD Yesh, maybe Angeal wouldn't buy Loz any Ginsu knives so he used the next best thing!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Yeah, you are so right, it was really bad luck the way it happened. Sephy tripped over Kadaj's damn toys. It was a total accident, and really tragic. :( Tho the way Seph told it, he doesn't let on that it was an accident. He only stated the fact that he pushed her, so they don't know the real truth of his memories. Was that clear the way we wrote it? Yesh, Yaz is so open, but he is among friends now. XD He is prolly talking more out loud than he has the entire story, except for talking dirty to the clients. Yesh, Yazoo doesn't trust Angeal, mostly because he only remembers how much pressure he put on Seph as a kid, and then about the Laz abuse. Poor Angeal. He really has a lot to make up for. If Seph wasn't so crazy right now, he would see where being a sanctimonious asshole will get him when he is Angeal's age. XD Thank Shiva Angeal has learned a lot! Thanks, Nat-Nat darling!!! Sorry this one was a shorter chappy. We really don't have much more. *sniff* _Haha, Sephiroth probably didn´t expect anyone to come into his room to find his diary XD Yes, Aerith´s death was an accident :( Hehe, yeah, imagine th detective pointing at the culprit saying „And the murderer was... the gardener!"

Labe – _Yesh, parenting is a tough job as it is, but Angeal and Aerith weren't very hands-on parents, I'm afraid, but Aerith wanted to make up for it at the end and Angeal is trying to make up for it now. Sephy may kill him, but Angeal would go out trying at this point!! I do admire his guts for that!! XD Thanks, Bela!! *huggles* _Luckily Sephiroth is chained to the wall, so he can´t kill Angeal, though we do not know if he´d try to if he could XDHedoesn´t have the wamrest feelings for his father :(

Mikaela Mae – _Yesh, they are extremely dysfunctional! XD Makes for the best stories!! Thank you so much!!! XDDDDDDDDD _It´s quite the soap opera, isn´t it ;) But as long as it is fun XD

danslalune27 – _Thank you!!!! XDDD Yesh, poor Lozzy, you said it!! Absolutely!! Validation is exactly what he needed!! He's managed to find Tifa, have a successful career that he loves and is great at, is a very loving big bro to Yaz and Dajy... and yet, until now, Seph and Angeal, the ones who he might turn to for fatherly approval, couldn't be bothered to notice. Bastids. So now, I am glad Angeal will see it at last! XD Yazzy and Daj will always love their Lozzy dearly, but it is fantastic that Angeal will give this a real try! I love love love what you said about Yaz!!! XD He does love them all so much, and he deserves his chance to have his family stay close and to have real love with Vince too!! You are so right about Vince. We will have to wait and see their solution! XD Yeah, Sephy is a hard case. He takes after Angeal that way. XD _I´m happy for Loz too, he is a great guy, he cares so much for his family and he so deserves the love! It´s always about Sephiroth, which must be quite frustrating for him, especially now that he noticed what a nutjob his oldest brother actually is :( We´ll see about Vincent and Yazoo in a later chapter, right now they have a bit more pressing matters to figure out, but there will be time for them^^

BlackDomina71 – _Thank you! XD Yesh, so much upheaval, and there is even more to come!!! Thanks for sticking with us!!! _You´ll see soon how it´ll all play out, no worries XD And we´re happy you´re still enjoying it, yay^^

Rina – _Hey Rina babe!! Yesh, poor Aeris!! I am not a Mommy, but I don't think I could handle it frankly. She so got a real honest taste of what Seph thinks of everything and it was all just too much!! Though I have to say that I think BMIK definitely captured the attitude of a teenage lord-of-the-manor Sephiroth very well! Yesh, needless to say, this Seph really doesn't understand real love at all. And as a dad, Angeal blew. Chunks. Luckily, the jungle taught him some things and he came back a bit shell-shocked. I really don't think even Loz would want him back if he was the knob that left them nine years ago after all that he has been through wishing Sephy would just pay attention to him. Yeah, Lozzy is the bestest!!! XDDDD The Lozness, that's adorable!! XD He totally deserves Angeal's regard too! He has made a fantastic life for himself!! The Lozenge!! *lovestruck eyes* *huggles* _And we´re still writing and posting XD Yes, poor Aeris, she was in shock :( As nat-nat said, Sephiroth shouldn´t have left his diary in the open like that, but well... And Angeal isn´t the world´s greatest dad exactly XD He screwed up big time, but at least he´s trying now. He has changed a lot during his absence.

Lenko – _Hey!!! XD Yesh, actually I am this way with video games I love when I actually do play. I get a feeling that the game will be over, like if I am nearing the last quest and then I get all depressed and stop playing it, never wanting it to be over. Then when I am good and numb about it months later, I suck it up and play til the end. XD I try to hit every single side-quest and all that. This is why I don't have a really good conscience about playing all the time, and if I do, I multi-task, like when I rp or something, and my brain can't actively focus on more than one thing at once, so that I am not just idly playing. Law? That is fantastic, go you!!!!! XDDDDD What branch of law would you like to go into?Yay!!! So glad you liked Delusions!!! XD There is a strange idea in the fandom that Seph just can't be topped by anyone. Only really if he allows it or it must be done with care. XD So drunk is as good a time as any. XDDD _

_Yeah, with Aeris' death, Sephy did totally still think it was his fault and so he panicked in the moment and felt he had to hide the evidence. I think Aeris just couldn't believe her beautiful child, the fruit of her loins, could be so twisted. Yeah, about Yazoo... Sorry this is so all over the place, but here are my variables. Sadly, Yaz does feel everything for Seph, and his love goes way beyond that of any normal sibling relationship. At points, he doesn't even realize when all he is not being brotherly anymore, it is so ingrained. Seph was his mother, father and the love of his life (who also was super-kinky and gave him mind-blowing orgasms on top of that, ones that a child definitely shouldn't be having because you know how intense children's feelings are and how fiercely they love.) He won't be able to get over that all at once. Also the realities of this evening haven't all hit him yet. They did when he had his attacks but adrenaline and there being just blow after blow after blow to all of them have kept him from thinking on any of it. It will have to be a process unfortunately but he does want a normal family life with Seph in it and he wants true love with Vince if Vince would want to stay with him. They will have to talk about this later. Yaz knows he comes with massive baggage. And this all makes me wonder too if deep down, Yaz feels he deserves the love Vince would give him. On the one hand, he was raised by Sephy, the most smug bastid eva, so Yaz was taught to be confident... but then, now that he knows that all that seemed important to Seph was his sexual prowess and there is something wrong with Sephy, his parent, the one who was proud of him... and they have engaged in taboo activities together that people find disgusting, Yaz may feel like damaged goods ... Thank you so much for this!! I will think on it some more!! _

_Oh yeah, that thing about Lazzy and their secret, Yaz got super upset about that, mainly because if that dumbass hadn't told Seph that it was to be a secret, then Seph and he wouldn't have had their secret years later and maybe all of it could have been avoided if it wasn't hidden... but that is all water under the bridge. He just felt helpless that no one helped Seph and he wasn't able to help as he was only a baby, you know. He needed someone to blame for what happened to Seph and later, to him. We wrote this chappy a while back but did Loz' beatdown of Seph do it for ya? XD Help ease it a little? You are so right, Sephy really doesn't know what love is. He never really felt it before Yaz and by then, he just knew what Lazzy told him to do and Yaz was already weak to him. It is a shame but we will have to see what happens there in his healing process. It's really anyone's guess at this point. XD And they will all have good time to reflect now that he is gone and come to grips with what happened tonight. Thank you so much!!! Sorry to drive you to the chocolate, babe!! XD Though I bet Yaz would happily follow you to it!! XDDD *he looks at you with large pleading eyes* No worries at all, we always love your reviews. You totally got me thinking out loud on this one!! XD *excited* An epic review deserves an epic reply as I had some things mulling around up here in ma head! XD *huggles*_

Whoa, law! A friend of mine studies it (Law In Context) and it seems pretty interesting actually! And I´m sooo delusional as well when it comes to this XD Hm, I suspect that, the moment when Aeris ran away from him, Sephiroth might have noticed that something is very wrong with him; but since this is more or less the way he learned to have his way it was an automatic reaction- no excuse though. The reason why almost everyone (except for Vincent, Tseng and Loz) is still taking Sephiroth´s actions in stride might be that it is too overwhelming to actually see the bigger picture right now. Things are actually happening very fast there and it might be hard to fully comprehend what is going on at that point. It´s one giant, dramatic mess, and they still kind of cling to the personal image they have of Sephiroth. I think with some distance to the event they will come to realize that something is very very wrong. Oh, and Yazoo... I don´t think he really wants to be with Sephiroth in a sexual way anymore? It´s just what he is used to, what he has been raised to desire... But we´ll see about that in the next chapters, don´t want to spoil anything just yet^^


	34. Chapter 34

**Okies, I think this might be the chapter before last, so please enjoy!**

Chephren – Yazoo, Genesis (tower,) 2 seconds of Lozzy

BMIK – Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Tseng

* * *

Chapter 34

Having slipped quietly up the stairs, Genesis excitedly drew nearer to that special room, the place where Sephiroth had seemed to finally notice him. The silver angel was bound firmly in those heavy chains and it made the redhead hard, just the sight of him. He was so beautiful there, just waiting for the fiery succubus. The angel noticed him silently, and Genesis walked easily toward his lover. Yes, they were lovers now. Sephiroth's hands had brought Genesis off, after all. The silver beauty had marked him and Genesis was addicted.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Such an alluring prize you make, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth lifted his head, long bangs swaying a bit. _The redhead... _Sizing him up and then down, the elder´s features relaxed a bit, and he broke into a forced smile that seemed genuinely smug and alluring "Genesis, there you are... A prize has to be won, you know."

"Yes, that is true... what are your terms?" He knew very well what the Angel would say to him, but he wanted to hear that voice again and again. He would never tire of it. He wanted Sephiroth's voice always in his mind. Genesis knew he was a hopeless case, but once he set his mind on something... and it felt so easy now that Yazoo was out of the picture. Now he and the Fairy could truly be easy friends, he was sure of it!

"You can tell me..." his smirk widened as he looked into those glowing eyes.

Sephiroth didn´t like the low purr the man was giving him. It sounded predatory... nothing like his sweet innocent kitten before it had been spoiled by all those damn outsiders! He should never have brought Yazoo to the Golden Lotus... However, he kept the act up, tilting his head. "How about we start with getting rid of these chains?" he suggested. Usually he´d be more subtle about it, but he didn´t have the time right now. He needed to get free... Still, he added to distract Genesis´ thoughts and put his worries to rest, "I want to touch you... We still have unfinished business."

Genesis gasped, pleasure already overcoming him at the mere thought, but he recovered quickly. "Hm, that's an idea certainly. But you see, I'm not sure that's wise. Your family is downstairs, talking about what to do with such a naughty boy, and as I left the room, a mental institution came up. Yes, I'm quite sure that's what I heard..." He feigned concern, and inwardly, maybe he was a little worried, but he also wanted all the more to give himself over to such a volatile and dangerous man. He knew it was a ridiculous motion, but it was Sephiroth, and if the expert jacking at the party was any indication of what it would be like to be with this man, sign Genesis _up_!! He knelt down in front of his love.

"Are you really so dangerous?"

"Why don´t you find out," Sephiroth purred, leaning a bit forward so that his breath ghosted over Genesis´ perfect skin. Inwardly he wasn´t as calm as he appeared on the outside however. A mental institution?! How dare they! He needed to get out of here, now, and the redhead would assist him... "You seem to me like someone who is quite the expert at playing with fire, aren´t you?" It was said in a seductive, low tone, but the aristocrat´s eyes flashed madly.

"I am, if I do say so myself..." the redhead acknowledged proudly, leaning in a bit more to feel more of that warm breath, "As your freedom benefits you though, and I am left with no true guarantee, I would need a bit more incentive, wouldn't you agree?

"Hm, and what do you have in mind?" Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice level and patient, even though he didn´t feel like it at all. Under different circumstances he might even have enjoyed this little game; he did have other mating partners than Yazoo occasionally after all. It was like tasting apples just to notice that the orange was still so much better... Right now he didn´t feel like playing games though. However he also knew that he didn´t have much of a choice; he was at Genesis´ mercy, and the redhead knew it...

"I want your lips. Kiss me..."

Genesis drew even nearer, looking into Sephiroth's noble features to gauge the nobleman's level of interest if he could. "And make it good... tempt me to give you release..." His play on words was _so_ intentional, and he didn't know if the Angel would be up for this challenge. He didn't really seem in the mood at all, but the night had been rough and Genesis would take what he could manage. At this point, a kiss would be all he needed, and very special.

"A... kiss?" Sephiroth repeated, narrowing his eyes. Well, he didn´t feel quite comfortable with this idea, because even though it was just a kiss. it was something he only had ever shared with Yazoo and never with one of his other mates even... However he couldn´t afford to be all that picky and sentimental now.

"Very well then," he replied, leaning over to capture soft lips with his own. He kept his eyes open, as his tongue roughly pushed inside a wet cavern, expertly swirling and licking the foreign territory.

Genesis climbed into Sephiroth's lap, needing to be closer, moaning into that delicious mouth. _Sephiroth's kissing me!!_ His mind almost couldn't wrap around the concept and he opened his eyes too to see the Silver Angel looking at him, and he let his mouth be fucked by his love, never wanting it to end...

Seeing that Genesis became quite bold, Sephiroth withdrew and backed away a bit. He certainly wasn´t in the mood for it right now; on any other occasion, but not now. "That is enough now. One thing at a time and you still have to keep your part of our arrangement..." His gaze briefly flickered towards the door. Had he heard just something downstairs? His eyes narrowed, as he hissed at Genesis, "Hurry!", but adding a quick lick of his tongue to a smooth cheek to not upset the man and put him off.

The redhead nodded and got up to loosen the chain with shaky hands. Undoing the hasty, but powerful restraint, Genesis felt a twinge of anxiety grip him and heard echoing, hurried footsteps on the steps outside. He had the chains off now and before he could say, "Go!!"--

"Nooo!!" Loz yelled, seeing a now-freed Sephiroth and he lunged at his brother quickly, a bit frustrated. What was the redhead thinking?? Hadn't he been listening to _anything_ they'd said?!!

Sephiroth pushed the redhead aside with a growl and threw his fist at Loz´ stomach, getting some payback for the earlier hits. However he was restrained as Tseng and Valentine came at him as well, from behind, pulling him back. Sephiroth fought like a tiger, and it was that adrenaline and energy of trying to escape their evil schemes that gave him superhuman strength. It was a fierce battle, but there were three of them who were just as determined to keep him restrained as he was to get free. In the end he was forced to surrender, and while Loz and Vincent held his struggling, snarling form back, Tseng quickly pulled the chains back around his writhing body.

"You will pay for that, dearly," Sephiroth promised with a threatening snarl, glaring daggers at them.

Yazoo watched the scene in emotionless silence. How could he blame Gen for doing what he did? He couldn't really. What they were about to do... and as much as Yazoo knew caring, professional attention was what Sephiroth's needed most, he felt as if he were delivering him, putting Sephiroth into a cage now too. That's not how he wanted things to be...

"Brother," he came closer, "We have to take you to where people can help you, so you can stop hurting inside about what's happened, and stop hurting others. How long you are there depends on how much you want to heal. Please be open to their care and come back to us soon, alright?" _We need you... _He boldly came close to his brother now and wound his arms around Sephiroth's body, not knowing when he would see him again.

Sephiroth buried his face in his brother´s hair, mainly so the others wouldn´t see him speaking, and whispered, "Kitten, I´m good, I only need _you_ to heal... Stay with me, let´s get away from here. We can start a new life together."

His eyes were busy observing the other people in the room warily, their alerted expressions as they saw Yazoo so close to what they deemed a threat. He chose his next words carefully, and there was no small amount of hope swinging in them, hope that Yazoo would understand and stand by his side when everyone else had abandoned him. "I love you, so much, you are my one and everything. No one can help me but you to keep the darkness away. I understand that my behavior was... not appropriate, but I can change. We can make it..."

Yazoo gasped in open anguish. _Ohh, why couldn't you have said that before? Without me prodding it out of you??!! _His hold around his brother's waist tightened and he reached up to place a soft kiss on that ivory neck, whispering "I love you too. You are so very important to me, and always have been. I rather like having everyone in my life now, but I want you too. You _will_ get better for me." Again with the orders, but Yazoo liked it. He felt like bossing Big Brother around forever.

"Good," Sephiroth breathed, something like triumph appearing in his eyes, but also some tenderness as he let his lips brush along Yazoo´s earlobe. "I knew you wouldn´t let me down. Now, here´s the plan: let Valentine drive us to that hospital. When the streets are empty, you have to hit him over the head and quickly take control of the car. Make sure he doesn´t drive too fast. We can leave him on the sidewalk somewhere. Once they've find out, we should have left the country already, I have another bank account. The card´s in the left panel from the right, under my bed. Don´t forget it. We will get a flight to wherever you want."

Yazoo blinked, then reached up to hold Sephiroth's face in his hands, making his brother look at him. "I mean, my answer is no... You will go to the hospital, and get better for me, and be our big brother again. We stay here." He would have to be more firm now. He'd been a bit horrified at Sephiroth's plans for Vincent but his intent to get them out was sweet. There was nothing else for it. They had to be apart, and Yazoo had to assert better boundaries from now on.

At that, the elder just stiffened, his expression becoming blank and his eyes cold. There was no way to express the feeling of utter disappointment and betrayal that swept through him now, and so he didn´t even try. He didn´t answer or react in any way, but his distant expression and cool look were enough to tell Yazoo that to Sephiroth, he had just died.

Recognizing the change immediately, Yazoo hugged him one last time, not letting his hurt show, silently watching Sephiroth be taken away by Loz and Angeal. He couldn't go with them, although he wanted to. Someone needed to remain here with their guests.

Addressing Tseng, Vincent and Genesis, he only said blankly, "Thank you for staying, I will show you to your rooms now. Please follow me."

Vincent sensed immediately that something was wrong. He had only heard part of the conversation Yazoo had had with Sephiroth and only the things Yazoo had said in the end. He was quite concerned about that, but clearly Yazoo didn´t want to speak about it right now. Maybe they could do that later... He went after Tseng and Genesis, keeping an eye on the latter, in case he decided to make some trouble again, but this time Genesis behaved.

Taking them down to the guest wing, Yazoo took Genesis to the plush quarters he had stayed in the time before and said 'goodnight.' He hugged his friend, and whispered, "He will be at the Knothole Treatment Center just south of town, Father told me. I will call them tomorrow and authorize you. Go visit him, when you can." He had a good feeling about it, having seen Genesis' devotion to the eldest. Might be what Big Brother needed.

Genesis looked at Yazoo, seemingly out of fresh eyes. Certainly, there was no competition here, and the redhead knew deep down that Yazoo hadn't really been the problem, but he was never one to mention his failings or his jealousy as anything less than one of his charms.

"I think I might be able to manage that," the unspoken of which was, _'You bet your sweet ass I will!!'_ but Genesis loved to play it cool. He would most definitely visit his love, always with the hope that one day, Sephiroth might truly respect him and want to share his company again. Genesis could wait. At times, he could be a very patient man.

"Good... Sleep well." Yazoo felt a bit better now, knowing someone who cared for Brother would go see him. He knew he would not be able to for a long time, and when he did finally, Sephiroth might not acknowledge him. He had given his brother an order though and if Sephiroth got better, Yazoo would know he still loved him.

Turning to Tseng, he said, "This way, Tseng, I think you might rather like this room..." and he started to take him to a large chamber done in royal blue two doors down on the left.

Tseng had a brief look through the room, before he turned back to Yazoo. "That is very kind of you, but I have to head back to the Golden Lotus tonight. Rufus is already waiting... Could I speak a moment in private with you however?" His questioning look was directed at Vincent, who just pressed his lips together but eventually retreated. He waited outside, but nearby in case Yazoo needed his help. Maybe that was a bit paranoid of him but who could blame him after all that had happened tonight...

"Sure," Yazoo agreed and they stepped inside the room together. "Thank you for being here to help me tonight." He looked seriously at his friend, and he was sorry Tseng had to leave but it was wonderful he'd been able to get away at all! Secret crush or no, Rufus could be such a pain...

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn´t blame yourself. Your brother is ill, he might not understand that yet. But one day, when he gets better, he will appreciate your decisions tonight. How brave and difficult they were for you and how much they conveyed your love for him." Tseng´s sharp eye never missed anything, and even though he´d rather see Sephiroth dead, he wanted to let Yazoo know that he really shouldn't feel bad about that asshole. The phone in his pocket went off again, silently buzzing for the 51st time now. Tseng was pretty sure that Rufus would give him an earful once he was back... however, he ignored it for now. Couldn´t get any worse, really.

Yazoo listened, appreciating Tseng's thoughtfulness, but he grew a bit irritated at the insistent buzzing. "Is it always like that for you, Tseng?"

"I am sorry, I will turn it off now. I did not have the opportunity to inform Mister Shinra about my departure." Tseng replied, quickly turning the phone off.

Yazoo put his hand on Tseng's, "No, it's fine really, I was just wondering if Rufus ever leaves you alone... Do you ever get tired of it?" Frankly, although he had no right to say it now, if Yazoo was Rufus, with Rufus' scruples, having Tseng at his beck and call, he would probably behave the very same way... Rufus had no qualms. Yazoo had to admire that.

"No, I don´t. This is my job, and I love it," the bodyguard replied. It was true, even though there were some ugly sides to it too. But someone had to do it, and he was good at it... But actually this wasn´t what he wanted to talk about at all. "Yazoo, what I actually wanted to say, before all these awful things happened is, that I am sorry. About the way I treated you this evening, about what I said. I deeply regret calling you a whore, because I know this is not what you are. I was upset and my behavior was inexcusable."

"It is alright. I am sorry that I hurt you, Tseng. I never wanted to do that. _Ever,_" and he went to touch Tseng's hand again, momentarily stopping, but then decidedly did so._ "_We've never really talked, have we?" So much misunderstanding. Yazoo had let his feelings go when he thought Tseng hadn't wanted to see him anymore, when he'd left Rufus' office a cum-stained mess and Tseng had seemed so disgusted... feeling like a silly, lovesick child and indeed a whore, though he was so relieved to find that the dark and quiet man didn't feel this way after all. Now though there was no undoing what was done. The silver haired youth had continued their relationship, treasuring Tseng as his most special friend... falling in love with Vincent. He hoped that Tseng would still want to be his friend after all this and Yazoo didn't want to treat him any differently.

"Yazoo..." Tseng shifted away from the touch, but not ungently. "I do not think this is a good idea, to be that close." He had somehow arranged himself with the fact, that he couldn´t have the Fairy, and he had to protect his own heart now, as selfish as that might seem. He had made the mistake of getting close once before, and he couldn´t bear it another time. "I think our relationship should be purely professional."

"Yes, of course, I understand," Yazoo couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but he respected Tseng very much, and let his hand fall to his side again. Tseng knew now how much Yazoo really cared for him and so he could have no regrets.

"I wish you the best, Yazoo. Be happy. I will not tell Rufus about your relationship with Mr. Valentine, but I advice you to be discreet about it. You know the rules." This was all he really could do for Yazoo, and it was a big risk he took. He couldn´t tear them apart however, even though he was tempted. But Yazoo´s happiness was most important to him still.

"Thank you..."

Yazoo knew that Tseng had been way too kind to him for the bodyguard's own good. He wanted very much to repay his kindness somehow. He would pay attention and see if there was anything he could do for him. Tseng was too much of a gentleman to ever ask for anything, yet there was so much Yazoo didn't know about him, and sadly, that would have to stay buried. He might tug too hard on the man's heartstrings by getting to know him now. Tseng had very carefully detached from his life before the Golden Lotus, and it really was none of Yazoo's business unless the man chose to tell him.

"You are welcome," Tseng said, before he gave a short nod to Yazoo in goodbye. Then he left the room, and the house, quickly turning his phone on again and dialing Rufus´ number to face the man´s wrath while he drove back to the party.

_Safe trip home..._ Yazoo gave his quiet blessing before rejoining Vincent in the hallway, slipping his hand into his lover's. "Wanna see my room?"

"I would be honored," Vincent replied, demurely following the Fairy down the corridor. He was quite relieved that all the stress was over now. While Tseng and Yazoo had talked, he had observed through the window how Angeal and Loz had handed Sephiroth over to the truck the mental institution had sent. At least that problem was solved now... This evening hadn´t proceeded like he had anticipated at all and there it had started so beautifully. He gave a quiet sigh, not sure how he was supposed to feel about all this.

"Thank you for coming after me. You are my hero!" Yazoo smirked impishly as he leaned in to press a kiss to Vincent's soft mouth. "Tseng didn't ban you from the Lotus, although, we have to be more careful from now on, and here, we can do what we like... so feel free, you are not my client here, Vincent." Yazoo was fairly certain that the strain of tonight had been too much on them both, but he wanted Vincent to be so much more than his patron now. Crossing the upper floor, Yazoo opened his door and stepped to the side to allow Vincent in.

"... You intend on going back to the Lotus?" Vincent asked, a bit incredulous. He stopped by the door way, stiffening. His hand was still holding Yazoo´s, even firmer now, as he tried to process that.

"..." Yazoo was caught off-guard. "I'm afraid I have to..."

"But why? With your brother gone now, the contract should expire. Custody will go back to your father..." Vincent was too much in his own world to know how these kind of things worked, that the law of the red light district worked in wholly different ways. He had kept moving again, drawing Yazoo to the big bed and sitting down with him.

"You don´t really want to go back... do you?" There was fear in his eyes, because if Yazoo wanted to, he didn´t know how he should deal with that. He wished for them to have a real, exclusive relationship, to spend time with Yazoo, get to know him better; not just some sneaky meetings at the Lotus, always fearing that they could be discovered!

"Hn, I never thought of that..." Yazoo admitted, "as far as I know, it doesn't matter _who_ did the selling. I am Rufus Shinra's property now, as is Kadaj, but that dividends are paid to Sephiroth, and with him gone, and if Father can show real proof of guardianship, he will now receive payment. I don't think Father can get us out if he wanted to, and it is enough to keep our life going here..." Yazoo dropped his gaze. This subject was uncomfortable. "but no, I don't want to..." It was simply the easiest, most logical answer for them. He was taking responsibility.

"I am glad to hear that," Vincent sighed, pulling Yazoo in his arms and stroking over his head. "We have to find the contract that your brother made with Shinra to see what we´re dealing with. I will get the best lawyers I can find, we will get you and Kadaj out of there, I promise!" Feeling a bit exuberant at this news, Vincent kissed him fiercely.

_Out? Really?? _Yazoo let himself be ravished in his lover's arms, kissing back with complete abandon. He found himself really hoping Vincent succeeded, but if it didn't work, at least he knew just how much his lover cared about them. _So kind..._ and he rolled them over so that Vincent was on his back, and he was caressing his lover's face and hair.

"Mmm, Vincent," he murmured as he came up for air. "Thank you..." he whispered softly against those lips.

"Not for that," Vincent breathed, pushing a stray silver strand out of Yazoo´s beautiful face, before he added with an impish smile, "And it is for my own benefit as well. I can have you all to myself then..."

An electric jolt sparked through Yazoo's belly at the look on his lover's face. Gods, Vincent was sexy, and Yazoo indeed wanted to be all his, only, in a more balanced way than the boy was used to.

"I would love that, Vincent..." and he lay down with his chin resting on the smooth fabric of his beloved's shirt, watching Vincent's face until they drifted off into sleep.

Tbc

* * *

_Comment Replies – _

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Vietta – Chapters 3 and 8 – _Thank you so much, Vietta!!! XD So glad you are enjoying it!!! XD Yesh, Reno, we couldn't have him in the story without tapping that ass at least once!!! Lil tappy tappy!!! XD_

Oh dear, you have a lot of reading ahead of you, all right XD I hope it´ll be a good read, though! And we luff Yazoo, he´s a great inspiration^^

paint-tin – _Thank you so much!!! *huggles* So glad you love it!!! You are the awesomeness!!!! XDD _Haha, we love you too XD And are very glad that you enjoy our little fic^^

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much, love!!! XD Yesh, Gen was alright, although I can't really say he completely has as much control as he would like to think. I think he is still in way over his head, poor guy! XDD Only because, yeah, you said it! Seph is three geese short of a gaggle. Yeah, poor Tsengy, but he has a very exalted place in Yazzy's heart too, and I'm glad that made him at least feel a bit better. *huggles* _Yesh, the truth is finally revealed *sigh* Sephiroth is very ill indeed, he just doesn´t want to acknowledge it. I think Loz really needed to make that punch XD And I´m glad you still like Tseng!

BlackDomina71 – _LMAO!!! Yeah, that would be Vin's way of saying 'Yeah, you fucked up, dude...' XDDDDDD Yeah, Angeal still has his old side in there unfortunately, but at least he is open to constructive criticism now, and Lozzy is younger, faster and possibly stronger than him, so Angeal will listen. ;DD __Yeah, you know, in the beginning, with the humiliation that comes with being institutionalized for the criminally insane... when we were trying to decide what to do with Sephy, that was right up there with the death scenario. Seph is too far gone for it not to be one of these two things, but I admit, I cried really hard when we decided he would go to the loony bin. Also, for the sake of the sequel, I quickly googled and wikied the forms of treatment used in these types of institutions to find out what will happen to him there. I didn't find a lot that was clear and forthcoming aside from how it fits into legal proceedings. When I came across the jargon, I totally shut my brain off. Granted, I only searched it for a bit so far, but I haven't found much, except that fiction and the old days aren't quite what happen anymore, but the truth is, it wasn't that long ago that I know we used shock therapy to treat people, so if that is the case, it may not be looking good for our Silver Tiger. Plus Psychotherapy is prolly a given, and meds. Thank you so much, Domina!! XD _Haha, yeah, Vincent really has a patent on that word, hasn´t he? XD Angeal was a bit overwhelmed, I suppose, it wasn´t the most appropriate, but still understandable reaction...? Sephiroth has a long way ahead of him, but hopefully he can heal now and find some peace.

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, you are prolly right!! It was really injust what happened to him, and even tho they can sympathize, they can't truly understand it, plus Angeal fucked up for not believing him. Yesh, Sephy will need several strong male attendants helping keep him at bay I think. *drools at the very thought* Yesh, poor Gen, but one has to admire his initiative. XD _Oh, a long night indeed! They all must be pretty exhausted now XD And yes, for some reason Sephiroth not only keeps hurting the people around him, but himself too. Maybe it´s some kind of punishment? Poor doctors, Sephy is a spitfire indeed! Uhm, and Gen was busy causing trouble XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you so much, Angel!!! XD Yesh, that makes me feel a bit better!! We were a bit worried about the length this time! *huggles* _Yay, I´m glad you still liked it, despite the chapter being short^^

Soyna – _Yesh, when he saw the Yazbondage, Gen was totally Seph-smitten!! XDD _Me likes your dirty thoughts^^ It must have been the road Gen´s were going too XD

Natzilla – _Hey Nat baby!!! XD Yesh, Tsengy knows he put his foot in it, and sadly, he does really care a lot. OMG, I can so see that!!! XD Gen would be his nurse in a lil white hat, who would wear no underwear under his sexy nurse's outfit to snap Seph out of his medicated stupor every once in a while XDDD ROTFLMFAO!!! I love how you are like 'aww yesh, escaping together, how romantic... (afterthought) GenGen, what a moron!!' XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, not a very shining moment for GenGen!!! LMAO!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, we don't have much left, but it will be because it is over soon. *cries!* This is why there must be more!!! ;DD _Uhm, maybe Seph is a closet masochist? He might actually believe he killed Aerith... Haha, yes Tseng is awesome, he REALLY likes Yazoo XD The sight of Seph, happily drooling in his weel chair is hilarious XDD Poor GenGen might be better off in a hospital too, eh?^^

Mikaela Mae – _OMG!!! Sorry, Mae!!! Yesh, Sephy has a definite personality mask. *huggles* He has hardened and turned monstrous as just another way of never letting anyone in, including Yaz, rather to keep them away from him... the actual truth is that he needs love, but he has no way of asking for it. He is kind of a mini-Lazard now in a way, not feeling deserving of love, so he makes damn sure that no one will ever be able to really. At least that is how I understand it? *looks at BMIK* Meine Schwaerze? _Oh wow, you read that chapter 4 times?! Ö__ö Hm, I think Lazard suceeded in convincing Seph that no one can love him unless he makes them, and Seph follows that protocol. And sorry for frustrating you XD

danslalune27 – _Exactly!! He is doing all the wrong things... and not just wrong, dead never-in-a-million years wrong! O.o Yeah, Gen is pretty messed up too, but I would say that if there was hope there, it would also be a process. Seph isn't ready. Yesh, Angeal was being a total putz. Yazoo isn't as emotionally attached to him tho as the others and he has Lozzy and Vin behind him. Yesh!!! Thank you!! XD You nailed the Sephzoo on the nose!! XDDD Yesh, we will go on to the next piece soon!!! XD They all have growing to do!! *huggles!!* _Yes, Seph is madly jealous and nuts -__- I think that Ageal could become a formidable dad too, if he tries hard enough^^ Well, his kids are mostly grown now and responsible for themsleves but there´s still a lot to catch up on. Youé right, Yazoo´s and Seph´s bind was deep and they were very close and these relations are not easily cut off *sigh*

Labe – _Hey Bela!! XD Yesh, poor Sephy. It is really tragic, and I know it kills Yaz to not be able to go see him, but Yaz will have his own healing to do too and it is better if he isn't around to confuse or tempt Sephy. It must hurt to know that you are part of an addict's problem. Yesh, GenGen, what a character he is!! *loves him* XDDD *huggles and kisses!!* _Yes, poor Sephy :( He is broken indeed, but at least now he gets some help and maybe he can be whole again some day? Haha, Gen running off with Seph into the sundown, hand in hand... funny imag XD

bonjourmeadow – _Gen in Crisis Core was a great villain and he was definitely badass, but sadly, he quoted Loveless all the time, which makes a lot of fans either love him or want to strangle him. We tried to capture his poetic nature and his intellectual qualities, but we wanted to stay away from poetry recitation. There is this Crisis Core dub parody that a friend showed me once on YouTube, and you can watch this if you like! XD_

_http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=EY2GvomBHJM&feature=PlayList&p=E9A5E39747A89C99&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=2 (without spaces before and after the dots)  
_

_This is a really sad game as far as I have heard, at least, the story is really sad. It is about the mess and downfall of our fave first classes. This is dubbed over and it is really entertaining to watch. The sound Genesis' wing makes when he takes off is hi-larious!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD It is a bit hard to know what is going on maybe, because it is only the cutscenes that are separate from gameplay... but much more fun to watch, and the truth is that I cried at the end still. Also, instead of Loveless, GenGen quotes song lyrics and anime. It made my day when I heard him say 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.' He's so cheeky. XD Lazzy isn't a bastard in the game, he just has a pervy look about him so we totally picked on him. XD He is also a bit bitter because he and Ruffy are half-brothers and he is the illegitimate child. Enjoy if you decide to watch!! XD_

_If this link somehow doesn't translate, then it is called Crisis Core Dub Parody: Chapter One, by SonsofSatire. _

_Yeah, I think we adapted a more sexual side to GenGen, but we did capture the competitive side and the appropriate amount of bitchy I think. ;DD Love it!! XD Yesh, awesome!!! Loved him some Mama Jenova!! I so got a naughty tingle when I read that. *is a huge perv* Yesh, poor Tsengy, but now, he knows about how Yazzy feels about him, which is with the greatest fondness! And we will have to see with Ruffy, but he does have a real loyalty to his boss. On some counts, that is really sexy and gorgeous, and on others, I've never understood it. XD *huggles!!* _I totally hear ya about the endings! If a happy ending seems too focred I don´t like it at all -.- And Gen is a mischievous one all right! XD I think Angeal totally looks like a dad too, he also looks older than Gen and Seph even though they are supposed to be the same age O_o Hehe, yes, threesomes are awesome, but it might not happen in this constellation here, sorry XD

Rina – _Yesh, sorry, I wrote what I wrote at the time, needing to give Lozzy some justice, but I didn't think to change it later to get Lozzy more hits in. Yesh, Gen is crazy... in love!! XD He tasted blood and there is no going back I guess ;D _Ah, three punches is three punches ;) Yes, sometimes it really is better to lock a family member away, even if it isn´t an easy decision :( And you did right to worry about Gen XD

**Now we just have to get Yazoo and Kadaj out of the Lotus... You think we´ll suceed? ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

***deep breath* Okies dear readers, we bring the last chapter of Golden Lotus *sniff* Now, before we get all sentimental and puffy eyed, just enjoy it and we´ll speak at the end of the chapter...**

**Enjoy!!!!**

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus, Kadaj, Rude

BMIK: Vince, Tseng, Angeal, Gen, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa and Reno

* * *

CHAPTER 35

Yazoo woke up to an overcast morning over the Gainsborough, rather the Hewley, estate. Loz and Angeal had followed the secure truck that had transported Sephiroth to Knothole as Yazoo and Vincent had retired. The silver haired youth knew they intended to stay with the eldest until he was settled in his temporary-indefinite quarters. Poor Brother, but Yazoo was well aware that, given over to the legal system, the world probably wouldn't be so kind to him. These thoughts are what brought Yazoo into wakefulness that morning. Moving his hands up to cover his face in a languid stretch, when he felt a strong arm curl around his waist. Looking over, he was greeted with a sea of ebony hair and Vincent's face, beautifully serene in slumber. Yazoo smiled and reached over to place a kiss on inviting lips, which pressed back absently in dreams.

Holding his lover to him, Yazoo sighed happily, but there was a nagging in the back of his mind. Something about what Sephiroth had said to him the previous evening. His shoes had been discarded on the floor last night at some point and his dress felt a bit constricting, so he carefully got up to remove it and grabbed a soft black robe from his closet, padding on soft bare feet to his brother's room.

The chamber felt no different without Brother there, the same energy lingered as if Sephiroth might stroll in at any moment. His drawers and wardrobe were in disarray. It looked as though Angeal and Lozzy had been in here, collecting some of Big Brother's clothes and favored toiletries to make Brother more comfortable. Yazoo hoped that they hadn't noticed the costumes nor the lube and toys, but really, there was nothing to be done about it now. Their secret was out.

Kneeling beside the bed, Yazoo peered underneath it and reached in to lift the plank that Big Brother had described. Blindly feeling inside the hole, the youth's eyes widened. Money!! So much money!!! Not enough to buy him back, but certainly enough to keep their life going. Enough for Father to invest and win back their fortune in time. Sephiroth's diary, kept pristine all this time, complete with photographs, and the initial documents and bank card for Sephiroth's offshore account. Wow!! Yazoo wondered how much was in here... this had been the account he had meant, that would start them a new life... As much as Yazoo would have liked to believe Sephiroth could change, he _couldn't_ believe it, and now he would never know, but he couldn't imagine trading the love he had found in the world now.

Carrying it all with him, Yazoo took the items back to his room where his spectral lover waited for him. All of a sudden, the family's future didn't seem so uncertain any longer.

Vincent was sitting up in bed, against the plushy cushions, just about to get up and search for his lover, when Yazoo came back in, arms full. He had been a bit worried to wake up and find the space beside him empty, especially after all the horrible things that had happened last night. Besides, what if Yazoo decided that he had overreacted, that, in fact, all the emotional turmoil of the last hours had led him to believe that he was meant to be with Vincent- and now, with some time to acclimate decided it had been a mistake? When he saw his silver fairy enter the room however, with a warm smile, those worries were put to rest. Wordlessly outstretching his hand, Vincent helped Yazoo back onto the bed, drawing him close against his chest and putting a kiss on his head.

"Good morning. What do you have there?"

Comforted by the warm touch of his lover, Yazoo lay the contents in his arms down on the velvety coverlet. "Last night, Brother told me about a plan he'd had for us to escape and told me where to find everything. Here it is," he separated every item so Vincent could have a look. "And there was money, it's not enough to buy me back, but maybe Kadaj, and there is more, in a bank account in Wutai. I don't know how much is in there. Father might be able to rebuild the family fortune... and maybe..." _buy me back too....?_ He didn't dare get his hopes up. Yazoo had no idea how much the Fairy's selling price would be anymore, but he knew it would be _far_ more than when Sephiroth sold him. It all depended on what Rufus wanted.

Yazoo leaned forward and drew Vincent into his arms, "Did you sleep well?" He kissed those full lips again, nuzzling Vincent's nose.

"I did... And this is wonderful, it is your money, you earned it." Vincent replied, a bit distractedly, as he stroked over Yazoo´s half bared shoulder, along the hem of the black robe. His other hand was taking up one of the pictures laid up in front of him. It showed the family, arranged in front of the mansion that didn´t look as rundown as it was now. There was Angeal, standing next to his wife, one hand at her shoulder. She had a small bundle in her arms, smiling warmly into the camera. Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth were there as well, all dressed up in fine suits.

Vincent took another photo and his lips tightened. Yazoo, in his very early teens, naked and flushed, sleeping on a blanket in what seemed to be the infamous tree house. Another one, very similar to the first, with Yazoo giving the camera a sultry look.

"Did he take these?"

"...Yes," Yazoo replied, inwardly berating himself for forgetting about those and how they affected other people. He didn't take the photos away nor make any pretense of hiding them though; what had happened happened and there was no changing it now. He just hoped the full reality of it wouldn't cost him someone he loved, and who loved him in return. It was something Vincent needed to see to drive that reality home.

"Against your will?" Vincent asked, but then he shook his head, laying the photo aside. "I am sorry, this is none of my business, you don´t have to tell me if you don´want to." His hands wandered over the money, a fair amount, and the bank account papers, before they stopped at the old journal. "May I?" Vincent asked, looking down at his lover for permission. He wasn´t even sure if he wanted to read it, but he wanted to be there for Yazoo, try to help him understand and offer support as much as he could...

"I-," Yazoo began, "I don't know. I don't think it really occurred to me...?" He tried to think back, "I do remember that Brother told me I looked beautiful and he wanted to remember the moment and keep it close to him always, so I happily did it. Please do have a look, Vincent, I do not mind, it feels good to share this with you." Yazoo only sat there though, a nagging feeling coming over him again.. If his beloved didn't like what he read inside, would he leave?

Vincent flicked through the pages, watching how the handwriting of an almost child turned into the clipped, elegant and domineering curves of a madman. Even though he felt nothing but resentment for Sephiroth, Vincent chose to not read older entries; at that time, his nemesis had been a different person who had nothing to do with Vincent, and these parts were private, as Vincent had played no role in Sephiroth´s life. If Yazoo chose to read them, it was all right but Vincent would not. Instead, he turned to the last pages of the age old journal, finding an entry from about a week ago that looked as if it was written in either great haste or emotional turmoil. Brushing over the thin, yellowed paper, Vincent read out loud:

"Thursday 25th He´s slipping, I can feel it. It´s that place. Yazoo doesn´t see me anymore, they corrupt him. He becomes disobedient, I see it in his eyes, rebellion. He forgets to love me. He cannot forget he cannot go don´t leave me alone"

"Friday 26th Hangover. Kadaj and his constant whining is irritating to no end, especially with a splitting headache. The kitten will come home at the weekend. Feeling apprehensive. Something is wrong. I don´t know what it is."

"Saturday 27th Yazoo came home, he brought company. That only underpins my suspicion that he gets away from me. Drastic measures are in order. He must be controlled again. I shall remind him of where his place is. Brought out the key for the handcuffs, blindfold and vib. I will teach him to disobey me ever again! Oh, he will learn..."

"Sunday 28th The lesson was a success. The kitten was so vulnerable and needy, so compliant. I think he understands now. See if he will ever be disobedient again... I cuffed him to the wall, blindfolded him, had him at my mercy. Bitch. He loves me again, I am positive of that."

Yazoo watched Vincent as he paused in his reading, looking up at him. "Actually," he said softly, "that was the point when I knew something was wrong. I woke up to him carrying me in the dark. I had been asleep in my bed, and he said he didn't care if I slept or not. He had never outright said anything like that before. He would always dirty-talk me during sex but he had never ignored my needs before..." Yazoo started to wonder if Big Brother had often done it, just not openly and he looked at his hands in his lap. "He told me I was not allowed to want anything while I was in his presence and that I would be whatever he wanted me to be. Just like work... and yet, he didn't like it when I put him in the same category as the clients by not kissing him on the mouth anymore..."

Vincent let the journal sink down, his fingers lightly brushing over Yazoo´s neck in an affectionate, supportive gesture. "He has been a very sick person since a long time, I suppose. He didn´t hurt you, did he?" Those entries sounded worrisome and cruel to the aristocrat, albeit desperate and confused as well.

"No, I just felt a bit helpless and angry... he wouldn't stop until I told him I would be good for him, and I didn't feel like it. Finally though, I did say it, but not with enough feeling I guess... and in the end, I begged and pleaded with him to get release, whoring myself to get it over with and it felt bad." Yazoo's cheeks flushed as he thought back on that evening's events. "That was the first time anything like it had ever happened and he liked it a lot. I just didn't want to encourage him... I wanted the old Brother back, tender and sweet."

"I am so sorry," Vincent uttered, feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred for that man who had dared to soil his lover like that. Although it did bother him that towards the end of his speech, Yazoo´s voice had become so longing again... "Would you still want him back the way he was before now?"

"I have to be honest, my darling, if none of this had ever happened, if I had never met you... I would never have given it a second thought and said yes to have him back..." He put his hand on Vincent's now, his thumb moving over smooth skin. "I am happy that things have happened the way they have. I cannot poison my brother anymore by being close to him that way now knowing this should never have happened. In the process, I met you. You are very important to me and I am so happy you are in my life, Vincent."

"I understand," Vincent simply said, even though he wasn´t sure he did. This all seemed complicated and highly emotional, but he didn´t want to judge, and the important thing was that Sephiroth was gone now and that Vincent was with Yazoo. They would figure it out, slowly, they would take their time, so the wounds of the past could heal.

"Thank you," Yazoo smiled sadly at his dark lover. "It will take me some time. He was all I knew, but I _will_ get over him, Vince. You deserve nothing less," Yazoo blushed again... he was so emotional right now, so unlike his unbothered work self with Vincent. He only hoped self-assured confidence wasn't one of the greatest factors for Vincent wanting to spend time with him. There was a lot that Yazoo had shut away, not wanting to deal with, his affections included until he had first chosen someone as his friend outside his family at the Lotus. He felt so free with Vincent,that he could really be himself with the nobleman. The silver haired youth only hoped that it wouldn't be too much.

Vincent finally laid the diary aside, along with all the photos and money so the bed was theirs again. After all these bad memories and nasty stuff that had come to the surface, Vincent felt like they had to feel content in this bed again, by making their own sweet memories. Gently turning Yazoo´s chin, he planted a soft kiss to his lips, then another and a third, before his own lips lingered on Yazoo´s for longer, parting to let a moist tongue slip out and delve into his lover´s wet, sweet mouth.

A soft sigh escaped Yazoo's and he met Vincent's tongue with sweet caresses of his own, weaving his long fingers into the aristocrat's raven hair. Vincent was really accepting him, _all_ of him. The pictures, the entries, everything had been very powerful reminders of what had happened here and Vincent was now making his own mark. Yazoo could dream about what it felt like to have his lover here with him in his own bed, and even better, he had his lover right here and now. Reaching up to unbutton Vincent's black shirt, Yazoo decided he wanted to feel his lover's skin again, and he slipped the smooth material over broad shoulders, his fingertips hungrily gliding over creamy flesh.

Vincent drew Yazoo closer, gently so, as if Yazoo was the most fragile thing ever. He´d make it all better; or at least keep trying till he succeeded. His hand stroked through Yazoo´s moonlight hair, feeling it cool and silky against his sensitive fingertips, knowing he´d cause little earthquakes in his lover´s body. His other hand moved over the soft robe, brushing it aside to free white skin, breathing in its sweet scent as his tongue dove deeper into Yazoo´s pink, wet mouth.

Moaning in turn into Vincent's, Yazoo lightly ran his hands over his lover's bared chest, enjoying the warmth of the aristocrat's body so close, feeling the electrifying waves of their desire radiating off of it. Wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist, Yazoo sat contentedly in Vincent's arms, loving the feel of Vincent enveloping him, and he kissed back, overcome with adoration, wanting the moment to last forever.

Finally, Vincent withdrew, pushing some silver strands out of Yazoo´s face, his fingers still toying with the robe. His lips moved to Yazoo´s ear shell, his breath rushing out hotly, as Vincent searched for the words he wanted to say.

"I will make you forget, if you want me to," he finally whispered, stroking supportively over the small of Yazoo´s back. "I will protect you from whatever may come and I will promise you to make it better."

"Thank you," he turned to look at his dark gentleman. "Yes, please stay with me. I want to forget how he made me feel. It is the best for both of us, he and I.... If I keep pining over him, then I make no room in my life to love... you. I love you, Vincent." The silver haired youth sat there and waited. He hadn't said it out loud as plainly as that for the nobleman to hear until just now, and he felt a twinge of anxiety that even now, after all Vincent had seen, had come to know, that he needed to be granted a choice. Yazoo didn't want to lose him, but he didn't want to tie Vincent down with anything that his family life entailed. Vincent had just freed himself from many of his past attachments. Was it fair to involve him in more?

"Now that you have come to know me... now that you have seen it all... if you need to be free..." An almost nauseous murmur ran through Yazoo's belly, "...Then I completely understand."

A warm, cozy feeling bubbled up inside Vincent´s chest, and he felt very light at Yazoo´s words. "I love you too," he murmured, leaning his forehead against the boy´s for a moment, looking him deep in the eye. "I want you more than ever now. If anything, these events showed me that I was right in my judgment of you. I want all of you, Yazoo, even if it includes a homicidal nutjob of a brother and a dead father that pops up from the jungle all of a sudden..." His lips sealed Yazoo´s again, in a gentle, but passionate kiss, their hot bodies rubbing against each other, their erections blissfully gliding over soft sheets and smooth skin.

"Ohhh," Yazoo felt overwhelmed, but with bittersweet happiness. Their life was truly on the mend now, and he would not have to see it through alone. He had family, true love and an almost sure way out of working at the Lotus, with Vincent's lawyers and Rufus' acceptance. His body felt as if a gigantic weight had started to lift from his shoulders. It had no idea what to rejoice about first, but it did, because his love, someone who loved him too, was in his arms now and was making him feel wonderful.

"B-Be nice at family reunions now.... j..just kidding," he chuckled a bit breathlessly at his own joke and then gasped as he felt how on fire Vincent was, slipping his leg around the dark nobleman's hips.

"I will. Besides, you haven´t met _my_ family yet," Vincent uttered softly into Yazoo´s mouth, inwardly cringing. His mother would make a fuss, he already knew it. Maybe she´d even threaten to kill herself and certainly she´d be immensely disappointed that her son was bringing home a whore! And a male whore at that! But Vincent didn´t give a damn at all; even without his parent´s blessing he´d see through this...

Moaning, the silver haired youth wantonly scooted sideways away from Vincent's hip to fully straddle him, wanting to feel that gorgeous length underneath him again. Yazoo rubbed himself over it teasingly, but it ended up deliciously torturing them both as his balls slid over stiff flesh. So Vincent had a crazy family too... that was more than a bit exciting to Yazoo. They would make a great clan of kooks, they would. He leaned down, his hair trailing across ivory skin, to capture those pale lips again, the lips of his beloved.

Yazoo´s wriggling body atop of him distracted Vincent´s dark thoughts, and he gave a low moan as the young man´s lean leg slid along the length of his hard, pulsing cock. The aristocrat´s tongue found Yazoo´s again for a wet dance and the dark haired man´s fingers traveled lower, towards the end of Yazoo´s spine and the warm cleft that started there.

The boy began to arch into the touch of Vincent's fingertips a bit needily.

"Yes, Vincent, plunder me... please. I want to be yours."

"Hmmn, you´re reading my deepest, secret thoughts, aren´t you?" It thrilled Vincent to no end when Yazoo was verbalizing his needs, and his hips bucked up to sensually glide against the other´s stiff cock. "Where´s the lube?" He whispered, excitedly, because he wanted to be inside Yazoo, to claim and mark him as his!

"I am? Oh, that is sexy," Yazoo said distractedly as he thoughtlessly reached under his pillow for the cherry flavored lube, flipping the cap open easily before handing it to his beloved. "Tell me, my love, spoil me with one of your secret thoughts, please?" He so wanted to hear Vincent say something, thrill him with the sound of his warm rumbling voice again.

"Hmn, my secret thoughts..." Vincent´s tongue flicked over Yazoo´s ear, teasing the tiny nerves there, while he squeezed some lube into his hand and made his fingers slick and slimy. When his fingertip rubbed against Yazoo´s hole it was cold at first, but soon the lube absorbed their aroused heat. "My secret thought right now is..." the raven haired man whispered with a raspy voice as his fingertip breached the muscle to enter Yazoo´s warm, soft body, "...to take you till you scream your little throat raw with pleasure."

"Ohhh do, please do...." Yazoo moaned, closing his eyes as his body mindlessly pushed back on Vincent's cool finger. He felt his lover twitch underneath him and it only urged him on, causing the boy to rub more insistently, hoping that it gave his beloved some relief. Lifting his chin, Yazoo turned his head to seek out Vincent's lips. He never wanted to be without these soft lips again now that he had tasted them.

"Do you like that, Vincent? To hear me scream?" His breath ghosted over them now, wet with the sweet kisses he had left behind.

"I do," Vincent said breathlessly, his other hand slipping around to knead Yazoo´s buttocks, to spread those tight cheeks and expose their secrets. His finger pushed deeper inside and a second one wriggled his way in, making Yazoo rock forward above him. By now the aristocrat wasn´t searching blindly for that pleasure spot anymore; his fingertip stroked against the smooth surface with sure movements. Oh, he´d so make Yazoo scream!

"Unhhh," a pleasure tremor ran up the youth's spine every time Vincent brushed over it and Yazoo shamelessly ate it up! "Vincent..." he breathed, "you are doing a wonderful job of it!"

Feverishly, Yazoo ground their pelvises together, needing to feel that cock that would be inside him very soon! The gleam of precum, he wasn't sure whose it was, his or Vincent's, caught his eye, having leaked onto his beloved's hard, contracting stomach. He wanted to lick it away. Lifting himself, he scooted just a bit down the dark beauty's body. His bottom, still with his lover's fingers inside him, rocked up and backwards to the ceiling so that he could lap up some of the precum, unable to resist tasting the head of Vincent's cock in the process.

"Mmm," he cooed. It had felt like a long time since he had tasted that delicious skin! Pressing his bottom against Vincent's hand encouragingly, Yazoo sucked the head into his mouth, bobbing it, slicking his beloved up in excited anticipation.

Vincent´s breath caught as he watched Yazoo move his body so easily into such a crazy position; but the boy was incredibly flexible. Past Yazoo there was a wardrobe with a mirror installed (Vincent didn´t want to think too hard who had ordered this and for what purpose), and he could see Yazoo´s hard, arched erection and his soft balls dangling between the boy´s spread legs, could see his fingers working that sweet, wriggling little ass. Yazoo´s mouth on his dick felt heavenly, but it wasn´t enough to satisfy Vincent; he needed more, he needed to be inside!

Whimpering around that heated flesh in his mouth, Yazoo gyrated his hips harder against those agile digits inside him, until he realized the precum weeping now was his own, cool and wet as the air hit his warm skin. He desperately gave a couple of final powerful sucks that told Vincent he was sorry to let go of that glorious flesh but he couldn't take it any longer! Crawling up quickly to straddle slender, masculine hips again, Yazoo grasped Vincent's length with an excited squeeze, promptly guiding it to his entrance unbidden.

"I'm sorry, I just _need_ you, my love..." he looked down into crimson eyes pleadingly.

"I need you too. Come here, Yazoo." The boy´s name dripped like warm honey from his lips, and Vincent pulled him carefully into his lap again. Withdrawing his fingers from inside, the aristocrat looked up into that beautiful, blushing face as he lowered the youth slowly onto his hard rod, sighing with heavy relief. So deep, so tight so good! This was how it was supposed to be, he joined with his love, their connection searingly hot! He could feel Yazoo´s frantic heartbeat pulsing around his dick, the boy's desire radiating into his own body, infecting him, and Vincent pushed up his hip with a moan.

"Anhhhh!" Yazoo pulled his legs up underneath him, his body loving every moment, refusing to shut his eyes again, wanting to fall deep into his lover's, to be completely present with him now and forever. Pressing his shins into the mattress, he lifted himself and dropped down on to that rock-hard length inside him, riding it. "Vincent," he ran his hands over that pale skin, memorizing it, marking it as his. "_My_ love..." Yazoo claimed the aristocrat's full lips, his tongue delving deep inside as he wriggled his bottom to please them both, each descent sending shock waves through him, causing him to shudder around Vincent's cock.

"Yes, I´m yours," Vincent affirmed, just briefly withdrawing from the kiss and ravishing that sweet mouth again after that. The sheets had been pulled aside, half lying on the floor in a heap. The light outside was getting stronger, warmer, illuminating their glistening, white bodies.

Vincent pushed inside again, even deeper this time and above him, Yazoo´s back arched, as his ass was being penetrated like that. When Vincent lowered his pelvis again his red, lubricated hard-on slipped out, but the next minute it was shoved easily inside again, eliciting a groan from both men.

"Tell me how you want it..." Vincent uttered, clinging to that small frame with both arms tightly wrapped around Yazoo´s torso, lifting him up and down in a slow, trembling rhythm.

"Ohhhh gods!!" Yazoo had to collect himself before he answered, it was all just too sexy for words!

"I... just.... here, baby," and he guided his lover to sit cross-legged on the bed. Climbing eagerly back into Vincent's lap, the silver haired youth wrapped his legs around that toned waist, with Vincent's help, mounting that stiff arousal once more. "Ohhh," he couldn't help but whimper as he felt it slip wetly back inside him.

"Rock your pelvis forward, my love," he said, doing the same himself so that they had equal share in the work as well as being able to gaze into each other's eyes. He loved looking at Vincent, seeing his desire so clear on his face. Generally, the nobleman was so calm and aloof, and Yazoo adored that, but tonight, he had seen the passion behind his beloved's anger too, his devotion and so many things he had only dreamed about before, and on top of all this...

"Mine," Yazoo cooed happily, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, holding him close, their ragged breathing ghosting over each other's cheeks and lips.

"Yours..." Vincent felt his head swim with happiness, from the physical and emotional pleasure. He was together with Yazoo, they belonged to each other and now they were sealing this bond, officially. This new position was so much more intense, he glided into that endless, elastic channel so deeply, so completely... Jerking his pelvis up again, Vincent could feel his orgasm come closer rapidly, and his movements and gasps became frantic, his arms tightening around Yazoo´s body.

"Mine!" he exclaimed, his forehead crashing against Yazoo´s shoulder as suddenly, his brain exploded and he was leaving his body for just a moment because the pleasure became too much!

"Y.....yes, I am yours," Yazoo turned his head to look down at his lover's half-hidden face contorting in bliss and said it again, "Vincent, I am yours!"

The headiness of just saying it and seeing his lover so affected by it made his cock twitch against their bellies, and now, as Vincent held him tighter, it was rubbed mercilessly between their now-slippery skin. At one moment, he was lovingly whispering sweet words to his love, and then all at once, he felt himself pulled in, swallowed up by rapture and sensation and the beauty of their pledges to each other.

"And you are.... mine!!!" His legs clamped around Vincent's waist like a vice-grip as orgasm wracked his body, and he held on for dear life. "Vincent!!" Warm seed flowed out of him, splashing over their bellies like the flow of the tide, but he couldn't stop his hips' grinding down on Vincent's cock inside him. He felt safe here, and warm, riding wave after gorgeous shock wave that made him cry out and quake uncontrollably.

Vincent held on to Yazoo for quite some time, giving them time to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, before he slowly rolled them on the disheveled sheets, simply content with holding his love. His penis had flattened again, lying contently against his thigh. He felt very comfortable and dizzy, but in a good way, until a low buzzing made him lazily blink his eyes.

"Phone..." he sighed, ignoring it, because he suspected that it was his butler calling on request of his furious mother. He didn´t need her to spoil his perfect morning...

Knowing he could also ignore it, still in light of all that had just happened, Yazoo sought out the offending device, which came from Vincent's jacket pocket on the floor, just about to hand it to his lover when he noticed the Lotus extension for the administrative suite. "May I, Vincent?" he asked permission before answering.

"Yes?"

"This is Tseng speaking," the familiar, slightly contorted voice of the bodyguard explained from the other line. "Yazoo, Rufus wishes to speak to you. I excused you for last night, but he demands that you appear before him now, to explain your absence."

"Thank you, Tseng," Yazoo answered softly. His view on things now was slightly... altered. He also didn't know what to say. They were professional again, as before, but Yazoo really did feel like he had lost his dearest friend. He didn't want it to be so, but he wanted to spare Tseng's feelings, and now that he might... that he was _going_ to leave the Lotus? Maybe it really was for the best. Yazoo didn't want to tiptoe around Tseng with Vincent. Vincent deserved to be loved wholly and uninhibitedly for all the world to see. Tseng deserved the very same kind of love, full of passion and adoration. He also deserved infinitely more regard than to have to watch Yazoo with Vincent, and pretend he didn't know anything. It all seemed for the best, but he didn't like it at all.

"I will need a couple of hours, but I will report to his office first thing," he only agreed, hoping his anguish did not shine through for Tseng to hear.

"Good. I will see you then. Make it quick." Tseng´s neutral voice held only a slice of worry, urging Yazoo to come soon. Rufus was no pleasant company when he was pissed off, and right now he was beyond furious.

Meanwhile Vincent sat up with a frown, fearing that their alone time was already over. On the other hand however, it was good that they took care of these matters as soon as possible... "Where is your shower?" he asked, taking Yazoo´s hand into his own and placing a kiss into the white, smooth palm.

"There is one that Loz and I share just next door on the left," Yazoo replied, pointing in which direction it stood in the corridor. "Feel free to help yourself to any soap you like, my love. What's ours is yours."

"Hm-hm," Vincent hummed, stretching his back as he got up and just then grabbed Yazoo to carry the snickering man for a shower bridal style. The warm, fresh water felt good, rinsing away their sweat and cum, and washing each other was actually quite fun, especially since their bodies were still so oversensitive from the sex.

At least it lifted their moods a bit, before they dressed and sought out Angeal to come with them. The man had only come home late from the hospital; he´d have no authority yet since technically he was still dead, but things had been set in motion so he would get a legal passport and whatever he needed soon enough. He still had connections, after all. The tired man got into the car with them, followed by an even more tired looking Genesis, as they had decided to let Loz sleep, just leaving him a quick note.

They discussed on how to proceed with Rufus in the car, as they drove back to the city, informing Angeal about their plan. Genesis had fallen asleep again, his head resting against Yazoo´s father;s shoulder that got a bit damp from the drool running down the redhead´s chin.

Eventually they stopped in front of the Lotus. Tseng was awaiting them already, opening the car door for Yazoo.

"Rufus awaits you," he said, avoiding to look at the boy.

"Thank you," Yazoo acknowledged, heading up to the office followed by Tseng, Angeal and his beloved Vincent for moral support. Genesis wordlessly retreated to his own quarters; Rufus would certainly summon him later and he´d have to be presentable.

This would certainly be new, him declaring his independence... would it really be so easy? Yazoo was not used to anything without some expensive price to pay, and he wondered if the cash in his pocket would really suffice, but he was prepared to do whatever it took if it would get he and Kadaj out. The middle child knew Lozzy would want to stay with Tifa for now, and he knew Loz rather enjoyed his job here too, so they didn't need to discuss anything today where his older brother was concerned.

Moments later, they stood at Rufus' door. Tseng slipped inside first silently to notify the brothel owner of their presence, reappearing shortly after to beckon them all inside.

"Explain yourselves," Rufus made no pretense of being too busy to angrily glare at them, Angeal in particular, who had the gall to appear before him again after the outburst last time. Tempted to throw a quick thoughtless look at Tseng as he usually did in such cases as if to say 'how could you let him back in here?!' Rufus thought better of it. Tseng wasn't responsible for whatever mayhem was happening right now.

"I'm waiting, what is the meaning of this? I won't ask again."

"A lot has happened since last night and I have come to offer you money for the purchase of myself and Kadaj," he removed the several stacks of large bills that he had found under Sephiroth's floorboard from his jacket pocket and dropped them on the desk. "And I would like a written agreement and receipt of cash if you please." He would hold on to those slips of paper with his life. There would be no going back on them when he was done. Absurd to think he had to account for his own purchase, like the title to their family car.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rufus asked it calmly, but his expression let on that he thought Yazoo had completely abandoned his senses, though most of the time, Rufus thought this of the boy anyway.

"What makes you think I will let the two of you go for such a _ridiculous_ sum? _You_ especially!"

"I-," Yazoo started, but he had known it would come to this. Mortality was staring him in the face, and this price, a few hundred thousand gil would not compensate his employer for the livelihood of his youth, all the stamina Rufus could tell everyone that the Fairy could offer.

"My brother is unable to make decisions for the family any longer. Your contract is meaningless. Any dividends paid would now go to my father," Yazoo looked over his shoulder at Angeal to identify him, "would they not? And you would not accept these, would you, Father?" He couldn't help but hope that Angeal would not get the whiff of the kind of money Yazoo and later, Kadaj, would bring in, only to abandon them now for it. _Please, Father..._

"Of course not," Angeal replied tightly, tempted to lay a supporting hand on Yazoo´s shoulder, but Vincent had already done so, stepping forward as well.

"Mister Shinra," he spoke up, firmly and unwavering, but still polite. "This money is an incentive to hurry things up. You can take it or leave it; Yazoo will be gone either way. His father is only a few papers away from being his legal guardian again and your contract will be torn to shreds by my lawyers. You are lucky we are not charging you, because certainly, there are things going on here you wouldn´t want us to leak to the police, am I correct?" Vincent´s eyes were steely; he knew how to deal with people like Rufus Shinra. As long as they weren´t cornered because then there would be no way of getting free from their sticky nets.

Yazoo perked up but still tried not to appear too happy or smug in Rufus' presence. The man was known for dealing out death when things didn't go his way. Yazoo was not afraid of him, but he wanted to avoid future negative visits from Tseng and the other bodyguards if at all possible for his lover and his family's sake. He reached down and found Angeal's hand and clasped it with Vincent's in his other, facing Rufus expressionlessly, waiting for whatever blow was to come.

Rufus' lips pursed. He found himself at a standstill in a moment when his authority was meaningless, and he was hardly feeling any reciprocity here. In business, this was a very bad deal but the dark patron was correct, as much as he was loathe to even inwardly admit. Zack Fair had failed to find anything on him thus far, and he knew he hadn't seen the end of the little ingrate. Having Kadaj here was a severe liability and it only covered Rufus' slippery ass that the boy wasn't working yet. That had been the true reason that Yazoo had been able to sway him on that request. The truth of the matter was that any hope that Tseng might like him was worth more to Rufus than anything sexual. Well, maybe this _would_ be for the best. With Yazoo out of the picture, there would be no worrying about Tseng getting close to anyone else. Aside from the Fairy and his family, Tseng seemed unaffected by most things.

"Very well," he said slowly, his mood still turning a bit sulky and black. His pride had been damaged, in front of Tseng as well. The last one who ended up doing that, Rufus'd had killed. He could have Tseng shoot them all now but it would raise questions. Yazoo was too well known now, as was Vincent. The disappearance of these two would be very dangerous for him indeed but he would never let on.

"Thank you, sir," Yazoo gave a small bow in respect, not sure why Rufus was letting them go so easily, except that Vincent had truly won and was a force to be reckoned with. He had never seen anyone win out over Rufus before and it was a strange moment. "I will collect Kadaj and be on my way."

"Oh, by all means," Rufus sarcastically waved his hand, dismissing them as royalty would. He wasn't really that angry, just shaken and a bit embarrassed. He wanted them out as soon as possible but could not show that they had affected him.

"Oh," he said languidly before they left. "Your day clothes. You really have horrid taste and no one else would dare wear them in my sight. Get them out of here." It was a small allowance, as all Yazoo's clothes really belonged to Rufus as well. The businessman really had no inkling why he would suggest such an odd thing. Out of all of his whores, the Fairy was the most irritatingly... noticeable. For some reason though, he did it anyway. No one would question Rufus on this, he was the boss.

Yazoo turned and looked back over his shoulder, giving his employer a happy grin, which he had never felt moved to do before. Rufus hadn't expected to have to give him up and now that he had to, he was giving Yazoo his clothes? Weird... but he would not look a gift chocobo in the mouth. A long glance at both he and Tseng, not feeling able to say 'goodbye,' yet not feeling as if he owed one to Rufus either, he realized that they had become a regular fixture in his life, the two of them. So had this imposing office where Yazoo had cum many times for Rufus' pleasure and power maneuvering. The boy was free, of all of it. It was almost inconceivable. He would never again cum for anyone's pleasure, except for his own and that of his beloved.

Tseng watched them leave with an impassive face, only bowing his head slightly. He had mixed feelings about this; on the one hand he was glad that Yazoo was off the hook, that he could live a normal and hopefully happy life now. On the other hand it gave his heart a stab that he wouldn´t see the Fairy anymore, but even that might be for the better; his broken heart would have time to heal without constantly being reminded of Yazoo being with another.

And then there was a part of him that was outraged that Rufus had been manhandled like that.

The door closed behind the party and it became awfully quiet in the office. Tseng turned back to his boss, hands balled into tense fists by his side. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

Rufus looked at Tseng uncomfortably, at first still highly humiliated, but then he noticed the tension in his faithful bodyguard's posture. He would be an idiot if he thought that the loss of his most precious commodity hadn't affected the exotic beauty.

"Come here," he beckoned, and gestured to the empty chair across his desk. "Bring that chair around and sit with me a moment."

Tseng was a bit taken aback by the request, as it seemed highly unusual for Rufus to have his company like that (since a few years ago at least anyway,) but he did as he was told, maneuvering the chair around Rufus´ desk to sit with him. The circumstances were special after all, Rufus hadn´t suffered such a loss since... way back.

The businessman was a bit unsure how to proceed from here. He found himself staring into unflinching dark eyes. Tseng was the only one who knew what Rufus was really like, and still stayed with him even though he was a weak man inside. He didn't know if the dark beauty even liked him, not really, well in the way he secretly yearned for anyway. He wanted to ask. Here was his chance!!! Though, somehow, it seemed really... off-color and out of place to ask that now. Rufus was the boss and got whatever he wanted. So why, when he was in Tseng's presence, did he make more allowances and do many things, often underhanded, just to keep the man close to him? He knew Tseng had more than enough reason to find his job exceedingly boring now, so why did he stay? The Fairy suggested he treat Tseng better. Rufus inwardly winced that he had listened. Could it be that 'Rufus the ruthless' was not what would impress the formidable Tseng after all?

Starting to feel uncomfortable under the stare of those icy blue eyes, Tseng cleared his throat, carefully intoning, "Sir?" Maybe Rufus just needed him to be close, to feel that he had power over at least something after his defeat with Yazoo. If that was the case, Tseng would just sit here as long as he was needed to, but he had seen something in Rufus´ eyes that seemed as if it needed to be let out...

Rufus' mind had taken off with him before he realized that he was _still_ staring. He cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that he was wasting Tseng's time, as usual. Usually he loved wasting other people's time, especially when it was _not_ in his power to do so. Now though, instinctively, he wished he could be of some sort of comfort to the one person on the planet he actually would care to do that for.

Mechanically, Rufus leaned forward, the knees of his ivory silken suit hinging with the expensive black wool blend of Tseng's, wrapping his arms around Tseng's torso. He didn't speak, having no idea what to say, how to make it better.

Tseng stiffened at the sudden proximity, but then he relaxed again. This wasn´t unfamiliar, and instead of saying another word, he just lightly held the man, feeling some of his own pain fade, just knowing that there was at least one other person that he belonged to, after all.

*

Yazoo grew more and more excited as he approached Kadaj's room and he squeezed Vincent's hand in his own, not letting his grip loosen. He wanted to dance and shout his thanks to Vincent, to Shiva, to the Lifestream itself!!! Bringing the soft hand to his lips, Yazoo kissed it tenderly.

"Oh, my darling, since Lozzy is at home still, I am going to ask Gen if he might help us talk to Daj... about Big Brother..." and he threw a look back at Angeal. "Father, you haven't met Kadaj yet, have you?" He already knew the answer, Yazoo would have attacked Angeal himself if he had seen any unauthorized adults near his Daj.

Angeal just nodded, feeling anxious to meet his youngest. So far, it had gone so-so whenever he met one of his sons. Sephiroth had been hostile, which was understandable after all the awful things that had been revealed. Yazoo still seemed a bit cautious and cool. Loz...- Loz had simply been adorable and accepting and Angeal was very grateful for that! All in all it had gone better than he had hoped for though...

When the door opened, they were greeted by the flamboyant redhead residing in a chair, face smug as he eyed Kadaj, who was strangely blushing. Upon seeing them, Genesis leaned his head against his knuckles, crossing his legs.

"There you are. Look what I just picked up in the corridors; a silver brat." So far Genesis hadn´t mentioned anything that had happened last night; it was not his place, and frankly, it had been much more fun to tease the little runt that, obviously, had a serious crush on him. Just _why_ did the wrong brother have to have tender feelings towards him? Genesis didn´t analyze; he just shut his heart down for now. Sephiroth was gone for a while, not being able to receive any guests, and Genesis needed time as well.

"Gen! Thank Shiva," Yazoo was more than a bit pleased. Kadaj was really taken with Genesis and the redhead seemed to have a wonderful effect on his baby brother. "Kadaj, there is something we need to talk about, my love." With so much upheaval in his life, Yazoo frankly wasn't sure how Kadaj would bear this news. It did seem like he had made friends here already.

"But first, there are some people I want you to meet. This is Angeal, our father..."

Angeal stepped forward.

Kadaj stopped swinging his feet on the bed and looked up curiously from under his fringe of silver bangs. "Our Father? But... didn't he...." and he looked up at Angeal, "didn't you... die?"

"Hello Kadaj," Angeal managed, his voice a bit raw and thick, so he quickly had to clear his throat. He came towards the boy, looking him up and down in awe. Angeal had seen him briefly before, but now, so close... Kadaj had been a toddler when he had left them and he had grown so very much...

"I was lost in the jungle," he replied, lamely to his own ears. "You have grown a lot. The last time I saw you, you were about this big." He held his hands close together to symbolize the tiny bundle Kadaj had been, smiling weakly at the boy.

The corners of Kadaj's mouth twitched before he was able to recover a more controlled expression. "You got lost?" How _absurd_, an adult getting lost in the world. Weren't they supposed to know everything? "In the jungle? What was it like there?" He blew out the side of his mouth to try shifting his bangs without the effort of raising a hand to brush them away, not at all distracted from this strange man who was introduced as his father.

Angeal´s lips stretched into a tiny smile at the boy´s unfazed curiosity. "It was..." His mind wandered back to the many long years' horror of creeping through the wilderness like an animal just to stay alive. When he´d been found by another expedition group, he hadn´t resembled anything close to a human anymore...

"It wasn´t so good. I´d rather have stayed with you and your brothers. I am sorry I was not there for you," Angeal finally said, his smile appearing a bit forced now.

"..." Kadaj looked at him for a moment. He might have wished for more gory details about exactly _why_ the jungle wasn't a good time to be had by all. Having learned about some of the animals that lived there in his studies, the child would have liked to have heard something thrilling and action-packed, but he wouldn't push for it. Maybe the man would tell him later? He didn't know why Father had left them. He'd been too young to care, but somehow, it comforted him to know there was someone else who wanted to be in his life with his brothers. Someone who had known Mother too. "...so... you're staying?"

He wanted to make sure he wasn't assuming anything incorrectly. Since he had arrived here, Kadaj had learned how it was a mistake to assume _anything_ about the people who worked here. He shot a sidelong look at Genesis, feeling his cheeks freshly heat up before he looked back at their Father, letting his bangs fall in his face again to cover it up.

"Yes, I will stay with you, and if you allow me, I would love to try to make up for our lost time together. I would love to get to know you Kadaj."

"I'm glad. Thank you, sir," the boy approached Angeal a bit awkwardly, finally wrapping his small arms around the man's strapping form. Something felt off today...

"Where is Big Brother? Did he not want to come?" Kadaj had not been informed of any of the previous night's occurrences and felt apprehensive. He had felt tired and unwanted the days before when Sephiroth had visited, but he didn't mean to drive him away. Sometimes people left for good when they were angry, but Kadaj had never thought this would be so with his brothers.

Yazoo stepped in uncomfortably, "Daj, it is not that Brother didn't want to come this time. Big Brother is sick. Not physically, but his mind is damaged. It is nothing you did, my sweet, but he had to go away for a while to stay at a hospital." He hoped that Kadaj wouldn't feel as though Yazoo were condescending to him now. It was a hard subject and in many ways, Kadaj was still very young. He couldn't bring himself to tell the boy the entire awful truth yet. Daj deserved to know what had happened to Mother, but not now... it would break him. Yazoo came and enfolded Kadaj in his arms, letting this bit of information sink in for now.

Genesis watched the scene with a strange detachment, feeling left out again. Even now he was not sure what he felt about Sephiroth being locked away... But it certainly wasn´t Kadaj´s fault and the boy clearly had a thing for him, so when his green eyes shyly searched the man´s gaze, Genesis brazenly winked at him and even managed a tiny smirk.

"He's sick? Since when?" The strange floating pieces in the child's brain that hadn't fit together for the last long while of why Brother had been so strange lately, especially right before he brought Kadaj here, were falling into place now as they spoke. Kadaj couldn't quite put words or reason to it right now, he only felt the void where Sephiroth'd had to leave and hadn't said goodbye. "Did he know he would have to go?"

Yazoo tightened his embrace around his baby brother, "No, he didn't. None of this might have happened if Brother was a well person, but the truth is, we will never know that. I have an address though, and after a while, Loz and Father can take you to go and see him if you like."

So many questions he had now, but Kadaj only asked one, "_You_ aren't going?"

Yazoo turned his head to bury his nose in silver locks, "Not for a while. I will, but it is best for me to stay away for now. I don't help Big Brother think clearly. It's hard to explain, Dajy. Oh, Loz is home by the way and he is waiting for you, my sweet. Pack your things now, okay?"

Kadaj blinked, "We can go home?"

"Yes," Yazoo drew back to look into the little one's face, smiling warmly.

"... We can??"

Yazoo nodded and after an encouraging look from Genesis, Kadaj threw his arms around Yazoo's neck, "How?? Aren't we sold??"

"Not anymore, and this is mainly thanks to this gentleman here..." Yazoo let go only to rise and lead Kadaj over to meet Vincent, who had discreetly hung back from the conversation. "Kadaj this is Vincent Valentine. He will be a part of our lives now, and he is very special to me."

Kadaj offered his hand dutifully, but he couldn't help but peer at the dark nobleman's eyes in wonder. They were this unusual red that was only magnified by their lavish surroundings. He had heard whispers from the others from the lower floors, some a bit bitterly, about how the very rich like Vincent Valentine and Barret Wallace, only spent their time with Yazoo and Genesis. He had been doing a bit of listening, as that was all he could really do in this place. He had only been able to pick up any information eating with Loz in the dining hall or from what he could hear in the hall as he listened at his door.

"You are not hairy _or_ old..." he said finally. Indeed, Vincent was nothing like some of the revolting clients he had imagined at all.

"... Thank you... I think." Vincent awkwardly shook the small person´s tiny hand, careful to not hurt him. For some reason, the aristocrat always felt strange around children, though he did not dislike them. Still, he was very thrilled to be introduced as part of Yazoo´s family now..."It is nice to meet you..."

"It's nice to meet you too! Thank you for getting us out!" He couldn't quite convey the true happiness he felt with words, but he didn't realize that he had begun bouncing excitedly. "Okay!! I will pack now!!" He practically zoomed into his closet, dragging Genesis in tow. He had completely forgotten that he would have to leave the stunning redhead behind, along with his new friends, including Cloud. It would hit him when he slowed down again and Yazoo would make sure he had a proper goodbye, but for now, Kadaj felt ridiculously happy!!

Yazoo slid his arms around his beloved's waist, giving Vincent a tender kiss. The action was his to do now freely, and he didn't have to hide it from anyone here anymore.

Genesis watched the happy scene with an inward sigh. So the Gainsborough´s would leave, it seemed, and he would stay behind... Well, Genesis didn´t really mind, with Yazoo out of the picture he was the top whore now and maybe their relationship could take a more healthy, non-competitive turn.

Vincent had pulled Yazoo closer, holding him just because he could and watched Kadaj eagerly pack the little stuff he had. He wondered if his own family would welcome Yazoo and his brothers just as warmly, but somehow he doubted it. Still, he didn´t care and it wouldn´t change anything about his feelings. Vincent had made his decision.

After Kadaj and Yazoo had both packed, they hugged Genesis and went to pay a short visit to Cloud before they made the rounds to say their farewells. Yazoo gingerly raised his hand to knock and Kadaj's small hand joined his in its rapping on the heavy mahogany door.

"Cloud?" Yazoo said gently.

The door was opened rather violently, as Cloud appeared before them, expecting only Kadaj. When he was faced with a whole group, his unguarded, slightly excited smile melted into a blank, apprehensive mask, and he asked carefully, "Yes?"

Yazoo felt a pang when he saw that adorable smile fade. "Cloud, there has been a massive change. My servitude has ended and we are able to go home now..." It hurt a bit to tell Cloud this news, as he knew the blond was still trapped here for now at least.

Matching emerald eyes peered out from under silver fringe, "Yes, but Yazzy will bring me to visit you lots. Is that alright with you, Cloud?" He bit his lip too, before offering, "and I could write to you..."

Cloud was a bit taken aback by this news being handed to him so unceremoniously, and he felt heart broken for a moment. Yazoo, his mentor and teacher, and Kadaj, his new friend, would be gone?

"You leavin´?!" someone behind him piped up, and Yuffie curiously pushed Cloud aside. The three of them had become some kind of infamous trio within the Lotus, creating mischief wherever they could (though Cloud was the one who had to prevent the really bad things from happening, feeling somewhat like the responsible middle child, ironically enough.) Yuffie sounded disappointed as well, but then she stemmed her hand against her hip and pointed with her finger at Kadaj, demanding, "You better write me too!"

Kadaj snickered behind his hand. "O-okay!" he said between giggles. He would really miss them... "Hey!!" he suddenly remembered, "Tifa gave me these for us. You wan'em?" He pulled three different flavored suckers from his back pocket, one grape, one strawberry and one watermelon. "Pick one!! Seal the noble lolli pact with me!!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kadaj wanted to show them that he _would_ write and he _would _be back to visit. Yazoo rubbed over Kadaj's arm affectionately, smiling.

"Pfff, you´re being childish" Yuffie snorted, effectively distracting Cloud so she could quickly snatch the watermelon lolli and stick out her tongue at the blond. Cloud just inwardly sighed and took the offered sweet with a quiet "Thanks." Then he looked back up at Yazoo.

"I am happy for you that you can leave. Good luck."

"Awww, don´t be so gloomy!" Yuffie pouted, dragging her new love interest back into the room, waving at the others. She was not good with saying goodbye, and she didn´t want them to see her suspiciously red eyes. It was better to just move on.

Yazoo replied, "Thank you, Cloud, good luck to you too. You have everything it takes to be really successful here and we will come see you both and be thinking of you often."

He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye either. Cloud was important to them both and if not for Yuffie, he was fairly alone in the world. He would need support and Yazoo and Kadaj were needed in his life. Raising hands with loving smiles, Yazoo and Kadaj took their leave with their suitcases, leading Vincent and Angeal down to Tifa's bar. Today was her day off fortunately and they had decided to bring her home with them to see the manor and spend a quiet day with Loz before they would both come back to work the next day.

"Almost done here," Tifa smiled as she saw the group coming, quickly drying her hands with a towel, before she got up from behind the counter. A quick kiss was placed onto Kadaj's head as she took him by the hand and then the two of them followed the others.

Outside the bar, Rude and Reno were waiting for them, the latter leaning against a wall he pushed himself off of, as he smirked, "We´re the escort." His cool eyes briefly took in Vincent, then he led the group down to the parking lot, Rude following behind. "I´d say the royal ass made a big haul, yo." It was only said in a slightly condescending tone, and only loud enough for Yazoo to hear.

Yazoo turned to look at Reno, smiling gently. "Hn, it certainly did, but don't worry, peasant," he smiled, "there will be another ass that will wriggle just the right amount of sexy for you and it won't mean severe punishment for you to tap it. I just know it!" Reaching up, he ruffled that wild mane of shaggy red hair approvingly.

Reno just gave a cocky, but good-natured smirk --ignoring the lethal glare from the royal ass´ new owner-- and led them out to walk into the sunny parking lot.

Rude and Reno personally opened the door for them as always. Yazoo didn't need to explain where they were going and why. Tseng had already filled his subordinates in on the news, and he appreciated that. Yazoo had grown fond of these two and their antics... Reno's wandering eyes and snarky comments and Rude's ability to keep his cool under any circumstances.

The car would get a bit cramped, Reno suspected, but they probably didn´t care. During all his time he had never seen one of the prostitutes leave and Reno really wondered how the hell Yazoo had managed to do it, but he suspected that Valentine had a lot to do with it.

"You take care, yo."

Looking at them when they were all seated in the black Rolls Royce, one of the luxury Lotus vehicles, Yazoo beamed up at them, "You too, both of you."

They waved and Rude held up his hand in a silent farewell as Reno closed the car door for them. Even though everyone knew he had no license, they indulged Angeal by letting him drive as the new head of household and it allowed Yazoo and Vincent to sit in the back with Kadaj together. Tifa took the passenger seat, having been filled in as to precisely who Angeal was and decided she would take the drive and get to know Loz' father a bit, also to keep an eye on how well he remembered how to steer.

As they drove away from their friends at the Golden Lotus, Yazoo reflected on the whirlwind events of this past year, almost two, he had spent in servitude. For the first time, he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders, one that he never realized was there until it had gone. Having spent his time here so emotionally withdrawn from the Golden Doofus and his customers, the silver haired youth found himself begin to breathe more easily, like he was realizing for the first time that he meant something, that he deserved to be here and be happy, to be loved for more than just his body.

He realized that by letting go of the one thing that had been his everything, as hard as that was, he opened up new doors to have a real, loving family. He sighed as he felt the little one's head rest in his lap, stroking over silver locks, finding Vincent's hand with his other, and reaching over, he gave his beloved a tender kiss.

end~~~~~~

* * *

_Comment Replies – _

_ Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_**A big group huggles to all of our readers who have stuck with us for GL!! *kasupersnuggles!!* We are so happy that you have enjoyed this fic! We had no idea it would take off as it has when we started writing it. Who knew a sleazy Rufus blowjob would be so inspiring? LOL!! XD**_

Natzilla – _Ha!!! XDDDD Yesh, Sephy will just _love _that!! XD He might just kill again, for real this time XDDDDD OMG!!! I actually love that idea for an ending!!! XDDDDD Nice work!! No, we so didn't think of it, baby! You are a true genius!!! XD Vince and Yaz should have big Mad Hatter pimp hats! LMAO!!! XD Oh man, Gen would so hate Yaz' guts then!! XD or he would just be excited and just start disregarding all the rules blatantly to test Yaz. XD Serious drama!! XD Yesh!!! You know what? Me too on Yaz leaving with Sephy, but I had a strange feeling that once they made it to Costa Del Sol or wherever Yaz picked, Seph would have him tied to a deck chair or something. Not sure if Seph would really change as it is ingrained... but it was a lovely thought and as a couple if Seph wasn't so fucked up, it would be the most beautiful SHMcest. *swoons* Yeah, :( *cries* But we will start working on the sequel after things calm down a bit in RL for both of us, no worries, Nat-Nat baby! *kasnuggles and kasmooches* _Chrchr, we haven´t even met Vincent´s mother yet and you already want to kill her? XD Maybe she´s a nice elder lady... :P And I will insult you anyways, very loudly, you bad, bad BAD nat! What were you thinking, stealing our ending?! Now we had to do it all over again :P And I agree with you on the sweet Seph part, but I guess it was too late *gets a box of tissues so we can sniff together* Hm, you will manage for a few weeks without the fairy, I guess XD I´m pretty fired up for the sequel, so hopefully it´ll come soon XD

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much!! XD Yesh Vinny!! *lovestruck eyes* It was so hard for Yaz to see Tseng go, but he couldn't hurt him anymore. Yeah, Seph's bros are going to have issues with him for a good while, poor babes, and Sephy will have to deal, poor guy. Ah well, it gives us more to look forward to later! ;D Thank you, Aeriths-Rain love, for sticking with us!!! *huggles tightly!!* _Thank you! Yes, Vinny is the personification of gentleman XD I think we´ll see how Seph´s coping in the sequel^^ I hope he will get better *crosses fingers* And I´m so happy you enjoyed the fic, thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and the continued support!!!

paint-tin – _LMAO!! XD Yesh, Gen is on his own page. XDDDD Yeah, maybe Tsengy is BFFLs with Yaz in his heart. XD Yaz will concentrate on Vince now, but he will always feel that way about Tseng! ;D Sweet!!! Glad you like the Rufus/Tseng!!! It is one of my OTPs as well!!! XD Thank you, paint-tin!!! *huggles* _Haha, well, delusional... He´s in love and beyond help XD And Sephiroth is messed up, all right XD He´s the messest up of the messed ups XD There´s the alternative ending where there´s some Tsengzoo we came up with it, we hope it compensates a bit^^ And thank you for the lovely review, you rock too!

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh indeed!! Sephy is loved!! XD Yeah, poor Gen, he only really understands competition it seems, but it is awesome he is trying. Yesh, you are right about that, Tseng is the only one who can soothe Ruffy. Yeah, I am with you, If I kissed a bound up tiger like Seph, I would prolly take it a bit further and die happy when he strikes back in retaliation. XD 'Bastardy' I love it!!! LOL!! XD Thank you so much, Angel!!!! *huggles and much lovin's* We love you too!!! _Yesh, the tension between Gen and Yaz has eased a lot now, I´m glad about that. They have the potential to become great friends! And Seph does need some love, he has to get better *sigh* But now that Yazoo is clear about his priorities there´s a good chance he will ;) Yazoo has matured so much indeed, it´s amazing! *pets him proudly* Thank you so much for your awesome reviews dear, and we love you too!!! *kisses*

PsychoSteph – _Yesh, Yazzy won't give up easily on Sephy and hopes Seph will get back to 'normal.' Yesh!!! XD I really love Gen's devotion to Seph, weird as it is, and Yaz is happy that someone will visit Sephy if he can't. Yesh, things are looking very good!!! XD *swells with happiness!!* *huggles* Thank you, Steph, for sticking with us. I am not balancing this with my RL stuff very well, so those drawings will come later and prolly a bit sporadically, but I will do them!! XD And luckily we have a sequel to plan that we can post them during!! XD _No worries dear, we´re kinda addicted to it too, and that´s why we´re doing the sequel that you´ll hopefully enjoy too XD Yes, Yazoo has taken so much from Sephiroth, and still he can´t help but love him. That´s what family does to you, I guess XD But he has a healthy view on it all now, and he rearranged his priorities! Gen will take care of Seph now, whether Seph wants that or not ;) Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews and your support!!! *luff and Yazoo cookies*

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Thank you, Trigger!!! I am glad you liked Yaz' balls!! XD LMAO!!! Yay!!! You are very welcome for Lozzy too!! XDDDD Yeah, Angeal comes in trying to be the big man. That is totally where Seph gets that side of him from. XD I am so glad you liked everyone!!!! XDDD Yeah, sorry about Sephy. I guess it depends on your point of view. Dying like the supervillain that he is would be wayyyyyyyyyy too easy for him. XD And you can always pretend Seph was taken away in utter humiliation.... does that help any? Now he will have to get better but he will also have hell to pay when he tries to come be a fam with people he shit on for so long. He is lucky it isn't AC!Jenova's son!Lozzy too, who would make him his prison bitch when he comes back. LMAO!! XDDDDDDDDDDD OMG, Thank you so so much, Trigger!!!!! That is a huge compliment!!! *huggles tightly!!* Gosh, I hope that we didn't disappoint you with the ending. Also there is more to come because we simply can't let the Lotus go!! XDDDDDD _I luff Yazoo´s massive balls too!!!!!!!! ROFL XD And I gotta admit, I love Gen´s backstabbing ass too, he creates so much tension, without even wanting to or being aware of it XD He just egoistically follows his own wishes^^ Haha, sorry about the anti-climax, but if we had dropped Seph, I wonder if we´d have felt like writing a sequel? Who´d poor Gen get together with then? And since the GL is still standing you will get sequel ;) Thanks so much dear, your reviews were so much fun to read and really encouraging! Hope to see you in the next installment!

Vietta – _Yay swift kick!!! XD *sets up a queue behind Lozzy!!* ;DD Yesh!!! the Vinzoo is always a bit unorthodox with us, we love it. XD Yesh, if we haven't already, we are posting a brief Tsengzoo alternate ending shortly on Golden Lotus Interactive (also here on BMIK's account) so we can have the Tsengzoo too!! Hope you likie!! XD Yesh, Ruffy overcompensates on his balls, doesn't he when he really needs a pair. XD Yesh!!! Lozzy liked Gen, Dajy likes Gen, Rude is secretly in love with Gen and Barret loves his Gen-dom. GenGen is really highly sought after actually!! XD But only the... best?... for Gen and he is very persistent. ;D Yesh, thank you so much for reading us!!!! *huggles* Yesh, Yuf, Rude and Reno are back at the GL and generally in the background since we are always following Yazoo, Gen and the SHM around, but we will certainly see more of them next fic! XD _Woooot!!! You made it, and just in time for the last chapter XD The kick-Seph-in-the-nuts-contest is already over, I´m afraid, but you can poke his cheek if you like, he´s in a straight jacket now ;) And you´re right, Vin´s and Yaz´s relationship did start backwards, even I didn´t notice XD I´m crossing my fingers for Tseng and Rufus too, the latter really needs to get his act together XD A few of the characters have faded into the background indeed, there´s just too many to keep track with all of them, but we might see more of them in GL2^^ hanks so much for reading all those long chapters, and for your lovely review!!!

Soyna – _Yesh, Gen needs a good spanking, and he is totally asking for one!! XD He so wishes and prolly it shouldn't happen while Seph is so unstable. Yesh, lil spoiled Ruffy behind his desk. I really wonder about him, how he manages to stay in such great shape behind his office all the time... all the wanking to Yaz and his girls? Is wanking enough of a work out? Maybe it is for Ruf. XD And maybe he doesn't eat when Tseng can see him, or Tseng makes sure he eats his veggies. LMAO!! XD Thank you!!! We do try!!! XD *huggles* _Haha, yeah, Gen is the naughtiest of all XD Or the most crazy... I think Yazoo was lucky to get out of the contract; usually he might be a bloody smear on the ground by now. But with the help of Vincent and things being so messed up and Rufus actually wanting him out of the picture, he did make it after all^^ Thanks so much for all your reviews, they were very motivating and I enjoyed reading every single one of them, thanks again! *hugs and nekkid Yazoo cookies*

Madisuzy – _Madi baby!!!! Yesh, GenGen, but he got a nice little treat before Seph had to go! XD Thank you!!! XD Yesh, hopefully it all wrapped up well? I will grill you about it when I see you again on YIM. XD *smothers you with lovins'!* _It´s all coming to an end, after all, and everyone got what they deserved, I guess^^ *huggles tightly back* And thank you so much for reading and reviewing and flailing so wonderfully for us!!!

Mikaela Mae – _Good!!! XD Glad it makes sense, phew!! XD *hands you aspirin and a glass of water* Yeah, we totally side-stepped it for our ending, sneaky gals that we are. XD At least Ruf didn't want lawyers or attention and especially police! XD Yeah, Tseng and Vin are two very fine men and I do not envy Yaz at all for the decision! I would want them both and they would just have to learn to like it, and smex a bit for my viewing pleasure even! XD Yeah, Yaz has never denied Seph that much before, only with the kisses and Seph always had this delusion that he could control Yaz again, but this time, I think he got the idea finally and it hurt him. Do the entries in this last chappy help at all? *huggles* _Okay, I gotta admit, we made it easy for Yaz and Kadaj to get out of the contract XD I think it was no contract that binds by law anyway, because selling someone is retty much against every human right imaginable XD But you know, the underground has their own laws, and so they were pretty lucky they got out, I guess^^ I think Seph really meant what he said at the end, so Yazoo´s refusal was a hard blow to him indeed :( But he´ll learn to get better now! I´m glad you came all the way with us, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Rina – _Nah, not this time, you are so right about that twist though. We are pretty demented at times, ROTFL!! XD That would have been so cool!!!! XDDDD We were too sad to see this one end , but it certainly would have gone out with a bang!! XD LOL!!! Yesh, they totally see Gen's shenanigans and take them with a grain of salt or something! XDDD Yesh, absolutely, Sephy needs to heal, but he would be a complete numbskull to not have seen Gen's devotion just then. Lozzy's... rippling... muscles... *cums* ;DDD Thank you!!! I am glad you like that about Yazzy!! XD The only times he has had dark sides is when it comes to Seph... like when Gen and Seph almost kissed in the tower, but he knew he was being stifled by Seph and so had to let it go eventually. The truth is that Yaz is a bit numb too, because of work and all, he has learned to only pay attention to things that make him happy because he had no control over anything before, but after all this, he will become a bit more emotional prolly. He has a lot to sift through now, but he will still be sweet to everyone. I like that childlike!Rem side they all have, kind of like Peter Pan's lost boys. XD So sorry about Tsengy!!! We will post the alt ending very soon if we haven't already!!! Yeah, mostly the sequel will keep things going with everyone else, but we did want to give Yazzy and Daj their goodbyes! XD *huggles!!* _Hrm.... no shocking ending, I suppose. But maybe the fact that it wasn´t twisted but sappy and happy is a shock in itself? XD I dunno XD I think they deserve a break, before we start with the sequel, because we already have tons of twists and drama planned for them then^^ Haha, yeah, Gen´s Gen, no one can really be mad at him XD I hope as well that he will be seen as the redheaded hawtness he is, he is so devoted and he deserves some reciprocation for all his efforts, doesn´t he? OMG Loz in slow motion!!! *drools* Yah, no Tsengzoo, but in the alternative ending XD We saw a little of the characters that got 'lost' but there´ll be more of them in the sequel^^ Now thank you for all your wonderful and critical reviews, and for being so honest with us and pointing out important things!! *huggles*

Lenko – _Yesh, Yaz especially! I love Yaz so so much precisely because he is too carefree and mission-oriented to angst and look what I have done with him. ROTFLMAO!!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, Dajy is very pivotal!!! XD Good point!! We haven't really thought about Dajy and how he will develop that much yet, but we will!! XD So we will all be surprised then! XD Ha!!! Gen too much a challenge for Seph... oh Seph would so cringe inwardly but you are absolutely right! *snickers at Sephy* Yay!!! Thank you!!! XD Yeah, somehow, I don't think Seph meant the smex when he said that, but the controlling maybe and trying to kill Yaz in desperation... *looks at BMIK* It is actually hard to say because Seph wears two faces, the one with Angeal where he acts all proud about the smex with lordly bravado, and then later with Yaz in those tender moments, but his journal is quite telling... I don't know if the journal has bravado or if it is completely the way he feels... I think the latter but that is me, since it is only for his eyes. Yaz has accepted what people tell him about the smex being wrong, but really, he is fairly sensual, where things that feel good and right are okay, and it felt that way with Seph since forever. He will try and do what is best now. He sees the emotional abuse for what it is though absolutely and won't let it happen again. Fortunately, Vincent is there with him to help him recognize it and realize that he doesn't have to take it ever again. Yesh, this really is the best way for them to get over each other! Thank you!!! XD LOL!!! I am so relieved... sometimes I wonder if I go overboard with the childlike excitement and it shows how off Yaz can be sometimes.... escaping immediately to happy thoughts out of habit when things are so dreary... A nod to his AC crazy side! He is like hm... my brother just dommed me... 'oh!! Can I have some cake?!!' XD Poor babe will have to deal with his emotions more now before they explode out of him again like they did, though it really was progress when it happened. Yaz is the sort of character who might just go postal one day keeping it bottled up like that, not wanting to burden anyone with it, like that guy in Falling Down or even the lil stapler guy in Office Space (only pretty bishi postal, which is essentally... ACC Seph!!!!) XDDDDDDDDDD He still might not have told anyone if Dajy hadn't been sold. Yesh, the way Tseng is right now, he isn't very available, he is emotionally shut-off too and Yaz has no clue what he is thinking, so the alternate ending should help a bit! XD No side chappy, but there will be more Vinzoo in the sequel and we couldn't let them go without some 'I love you' smex, Lotus position. ;DD OMG!!! Legal age!!! XD You are a total genius!!! I so didn't think of that!! *slaps own face on both cheeks* XD I bet Ruffy would just keep this information on the DL to himself though. LOL!!! XD And really, that means three more years for Cloudy, poor lil babe. Although perhaps indentured servitude is a bit different... I can't see the debt being more than three years worth if Cloudy continues to be top-floor exclusive after the geisha party they just had! Good to know, thank you so much!! XD No worries about RL, you really have a lot on your plate!! *impressed* Yay!!! We are glad you are hooked!!! Right on!! XD Yeah, who cares, whatever gives you some joy in your day, right? ;D Hah!! Yesh, Sephy must atoooooone!! XDDDD *big huggles* Thank you so so much for reading us!!! XD It is such an honor to know that we got to be the ones to introduce you to the fandom!!! XD _You´re right, no betraying! It´s a happy ending and everyone is more or less in a good mood and enjoying life again XD Till the sequel, at least, when we whip them through tons of drama and angst again XDDD Can´t spoil anything of that yet, you´ll have to see ;) But your ideas were pretty interesting! And there will be more gen/seph interaction too, I´m pretty curious how it´ll go with the two of them too XD I think Sephiroth meant the killing; he offered to run away with Yazoo after all, and certainly not in a brotherly way XD And I´m proud of Yazoo too, that he stayed firm, it is better for the both of them. Seph has to learn that. We did try our hands on Tsengzoo in the alternative ending, but you´re right, I think, this way it works far better. I like Vincent and Yazoo together as well, they compliment each other so well XD *gushes* And Yazoo has grown a lot, hasn´t he? Thank you so much for all you detailed, long reviews, you´re awesome!!! *huggles and kisses*

danslalune27 – _Ha!!!! I can see him bound up there, sitting numb amongst the other crazies, walking around drooling at meal time while the Gen-attendant brings him his meals and spoon-feeds him!!! XDDDDDDD Yeah, in that instance with Seph *looks at BMIK again cluelessly* I thought he was really talking to Yaz there, but wary of everyone else.... but he is such a great actor now, I'm not sure anymore! XD Yeah, Rufus/Tseng, it is hawtness, but I wonder sometimes too. Ruffy can be such a spoiled brat! XD Woooooooooooooot!!! Thank you for the nod there, the kids' rhyme there I wondered if it might be too much after I did it. XD Yaz is also on his own page most of the time, that is why I adore him! XD Thank you so much, love!!! *huggles* _Haha, I bet Seph´s beyond furious XDDD Poor hospital staff, maybe they were clever and sedated him. Heavily. Hm, I think on the one hand Sephiroth did try to manipulate Yazoo in setting him free, but he eant what he said; he offered Yazoo his 'last chance' to be together, and Yazoo decided against it. Haha, I wonder why Tseng likes his job too XD But he has responsibility and keeps order and he is needed, maybe that´s it? An office job sometimes has less to offer than that! Thank you for all the great reviews and your support, it means a lot to us!!!

IA1979 – _Yay!!! So glad it moved you!!! XD Yesh, Vin is totally Yaz' hero!!! He lahv heem!!! XD Yesh, Gen is a one man penny-opera, but it _is _really good to know that he will see Seph and be a constant in his life where Yaz can no longer be, not being able to even visit him for a while. Yesh, Angeal is a piece of work alright and I think he is getting off light this way if they can all just forgive him... Yaz is a bit guarded and Daj is pretty indifferent, but they will learn to trust each other again if he follows through. Yesh, Tseng does need good lovins'!! Ruffy better get a move on! Thank you so much, IA love!!! *huggles!!!* Take care for now in your exotic locale amidst the Paki! XD _Hey, that really was a lot to catch up, sorry XD But I´m happy you liked it! Yes, Vincent is Yazoo´s knight in shining armour, and he did a good job with getting him out, didn´t he? They have gone through so much in such a short amount of time, I think after all that they can really deal with everything! I hope... XD Gen is a bit twisted indeed, but he is in love and that makes people a bit crazy, I guess. Seph really does need help and I am glad his family noticed. He will get the best treatment available and it will hopefully help! Angeal has to work hard to gain the boys´ trust again, he messed up big time. But he does know, and that is a start indeed! And Tseng does deserve happiness too, so hopefully Rufus will change his ways a bit and get that attitude if his under control XD Thanks dear, for all the elaborate reviews, I´m truly happy you stuck with us!!! *huggles*

**Again, many thanks to** -FanaSpire, Aeriths-Rain, AlexJ69, Amon2, Appeltjesgroen, Ayama Kenji,BlackDomina71, Boehemei, bonjourmeadow, CheekyHolmes, ColourzzInMotiionn, danslalune27, DarkShikamaru, darkxblackxrain, Dearest Shadow, deviousfairie, Divanora, fantasi88, FinalFantasyAerith, happie-day, HoshisamaValmor, HotDemonOfaButler, IA1979, icarenot, Jade, Johnswinona, kiki-slasha, Labe, Lenko, Mana-Garmr, Madisuzy, Mikaela Mae, MissDeanWinchester, natzilla, paint-tin, Psycho Steph, Rina76, rowanarkaynne, Shadow Haloed Angel, Shadows Underground, SilentPleasantries, Silver Tear 11, Soyna, Starfire-Sangraal,Sweetciel, TanukiHanyouSahana, Tilia Cordata, totally-bobby-dogz, Trigger happy Chaingunner, Tsukikkage234, Valitiel, Vietta, Vypper, WeaselBlossom, xJasmine, Yami-Inu-Chan, ZenAlexandros and Zexion.6 **for subscribing, faving and reviewing and ESPECIALLY to Chephren for writing this with me, being so incredibly patient, for doing all the betaing and editing and generally being simply a-w-e-s-o-m-e *glomps*!!! And of course to everyone who read and enjoyed our fic^^**

**Last chance to tell us what you think, so pleaaaaaaase, push the little button down there and give us a few seconds of your precious time, you´ll make us so much happier people ^__^**


End file.
